Awkwardly Reconnecting
by ThatPatheticFanficReader
Summary: The past is in the past, at least, that's what Elsa tries to convince herself. It's been a month after the Great Thaw, and Elsa wants to reconnect with her sister. But after so long of being isolated, the time she spends with her sister can be... awkward. And she just can't shake that uneasy feeling. It doesn't help that someone is threatening to take away the little good she has.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi. I'm just ThatPatheticFanficReader. No one special. Welcome to Awkwardly Reconnecting. So this is kinda my first fic ever. I very much appreciate reviews. Whether you want to comment or critique, I'd welcome it. It's not Elsanna. Be warned: I have to use an online spell check, and I have no beta. I know this story is probably going to be awful. It will get less awful after this first chapter though. **

"Are you ready?" asks a nervous voice.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle hadn't used her powers for another person's enjoyment in over thirteen years. And never for such a large crowd of people. But her subjects cheer, expecting a magical display ice and snow. This may have been the acceptance Elsa had always dreamed about, but it still so unfamiliar to her. Despite the crowd's enthusiasm for her magic, she still half expected everyone to charge at her with the classic torch and pitchfork cliche chanting "Witch!" Nevertheless, Elsa stands up tall and with a stamp of her foot, freezes over the courtyard.

The positive reaction the crowd shows gives Elsa a look of awe to match their own. Immediately they begin to twirl and glide happily across ice rink, giving Elsa a boost of confidence. With the utmost grace and poise, she waves her arms and freezes the fountains beside her, leaving two magnificent and beautiful masterpieces. With a final burst she sends a blast of magic into the air, causing a light and pleasant snow to fall. Everyone seems to actually be enjoying themselves. Elsa gets a feeling she hasn't felt in years.

_Pride._ She is proud of her powers. This is a realization she has finally allowed herself to accept. _I can't believe this, _she thinks to herself. _I've never been this happy. There is nothing that can possibly be better._ Ever since Elsa had finally "Let it Go," she had learned that she was wrong about some things. This was one of those times, she realizes as a familiar red head slips over to her. _I'm even happier now._

"I like the open gates," Anna tells her with a grin.

Elsa smiles. "We are never closing them again." Before Anna can say anything else, Elsa waves her hand and literal ice skates appear on the princesses feet.

Anna gasps with delight. "Oh Elsa! They're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-"

"C'mon!" Elsa pulls on her sister's hands, causing her to glide. "You can do it!" Elsa giggles as she helps Anna keep her balance.

"Look out, reindeer comin' through." Kristoff and Sven skate by the two.

"I got it, I got it! I don't got it, I don't got it," Anna exclaims as she begins to slip again.

"Hey, guys!" says Olaf as he assists Anna and begins to skate with them. "Glide and pivot and glide and pivot." The sisters continue to laugh and skate, because for the first time in forever, they were together again. And they are happy.

* * *

><p>That was a month ago. Things are finally coming down from the excitement of having a queen with the powers of snow and ice. Even though everyone is still amazed by Elsa, life has returned to a state of normalcy. Trade has returned to how it was, with the exception of "Weaseltown," after the fjords unfroze. As far as Elsa knew,the neighboring kingdoms responded surprising well to her powers. Arendelle was prospering.<p>

So why is Elsa so uneasy? She had been trying to reconnect with Anna ever since the Great Thaw. Elsa wanted to make up for all of the years she spent isolating herself from her sister. She squeezes her eyes shut. It hurt to even think about it. Elsa was affected as much as Anna, maybe even more so, due to the fact the she was the one keeping the door closed.

Elsa shakes her head. _I swear, I will never hurt Anna like that ever again._ She pauses. _No, I will never let her get hurt in any way. Not by Hans, not by some other person, and especially not by me._ She sighs with content at her promise.

At the moment, Elsa is addressing an apology letter sent by the Southern Isles on behalf of Hans. Elsa growls a bit at the letter. It's claiming that Hans was "going through a phase" and they "hoped that trade would not be affected." Elsa of course forgave them for their son's mistakes. She didn't forgive _him,_ but she wouldn't let the actions of one snobby prince ruin a kingdom. Even if they did try to defend him.

"HEY, ELSA!" Anna jumps up from behind her, successfully startling her. Elsa screams accidentally freezes the contents of her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Anna! You scared me." Elsa clutches the part of her dress above her heart. She looks over to her letter. Frozen solid.

"Aww. I'm sorry," Anna apologizes, looking at her feet. "I didn't mean to freeze your papers. I mean, I didn't freeze them. You did. Not that I'm blaming you or anything! It's just, I don't have amazing powers and it's my fault that you-" She is suddenly silenced when Elsa surrounds her in a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Elsa reassures her. "See? No ice." She shows Anna the now completely frost-free desk. Love does thaw. "Actually Anna, you're helping me."

"I am?" Anna asks, not expecting this at all.

"Yes, you are," Elsa says. "I am lonely. And honestly I have no idea how I'm going to reply to King Baldrekr."

"King whosit now?" Anna asks with a clueless expression. Elsa giggles. Anna had never been much for lessons.

"King Baldrekr, of the Southern Isles. He's apologizing for Ha-, for _him_." Elsa doesn't say Hans' name, but it still displeases Anna.

"Oh." She says, her face turning sour. "Him. Well, tell them that their son is a stupid jerkface with a heart so cold tha-"

"Anna." Elsa interrupts, trying not to laugh at Anna hand gestures. "A princess does not call someone a 'stupid jerkface.' _No matter how true it is._" She mumbles the rest under her breath.

"I heard that!" Anna exclaims. "And besides, that's nothing compared to what I was thinking."

"I know. That's why I stopped you. Those are words that should never be spoken by a princess," Elsa says.

"But you can say them. You're a queen," Anna points out. Elsa considers the idea, but ultimately goes against it.

"No Anna. Now, was there something specific in mind when you came up here?"

Anna's face brightens dramatically. "Oh yeah! Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa replies, already knowing what was about to be asked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yes, Anna." Anna squeals in excitement. "Are you just going to stand there? Let's go!" Elsa grabs Anna's arms and pulls her out of the room, both girls giggling.

* * *

><p>"No. His nose should be higher." Anna plucks the carrot from the snowman's face and moves it up.<p>

"What? Now it just looks like a unicorn," Elsa critiques. She moves the carrot back down.

"Then it will be a snow unicorn!" Anna moves the carrot up again. Elsa just laughs.

"No. It should be a snowman." Elsa puts the carrot back in it's original position.

Anna grins slyly."If it's going to be a snow_man_, then maybe this carrot should be put somewhere else. Somewhere a little lower perhaps?" Elsa gasps at Anna's profanity. She quickly put the carrot on the snowman's forehead.

"NO! It can be a unicorn," Elsa says, her cheeks turning red. "It can be a unicorn. A female unicorn." Anna laughs at this.

"You get so embarrassed over the smallest of things, Elsa. Why?"

"Why do you have to use such vulgar methods to get what you want?" Elsa retorts, now laughing as well.

"Because it's fun!" Anna exclaims. "C'mon! You should really let loose Elsie."

"Elsie?" Elsa asks.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!" Anna sings, ignoring Else's remark.

"Why did I ever tell you about that?" Elsa asks.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! 'CAUSE ELSE IS A BORE!" Anna keeps singing.

"...That's not how it goes." Elsa says quietly.

"MY NAME'S ANNA! AND I LOVE CHOCOLATE!"

"It's still wrong!" Elsa insists playfully and launches herself at Anna. The poor girl doesn't have enough time to escape as Elsa begins to tickle her mercilessly.

"NO! STOP IT! I- I'M SORRY!" Anna screams.

"Take it back!"

"I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE FUNNER! YOU ARE THE FUNNEREST!"

"Funnerest isn't a word. Or funner." Elsa releases the red head, who quickly crawls away.

"You are the evilerest," Anna says.

"That isn't a word either..."

"It is now." And to make her point, she crosses her arms sternly. They both remain silent for a minute. These awkward pauses were common in their reconnecting process. It's hard to just forget about the last thirteen years.

"Hello everyone!" Olaf suddenly walks in. "How are you all today? Wait. Is that a snow unicorn?"

"Umm..." Anna replies. "I sup-"

"I love it! What's his name?" he asks.

"_Her_ name," Elsa corrects.

"Sorry. What's_ her_ name?"

"She doesn't have one yet Olaf," Anna says.

"Can she be called Sven?"

"Umm... No. We already have a Sven," Anna tells him.

"Oh yeah! Silly me. Sooo, what should we call her then?"

"Lykkelig," Elsa says.

"Lykkelig. Ohh! It's beautiful Elsa," Olaf says. "What does it mean?"

"'Happy'." Anna translates for her. "It means happy." Everyone is happy. They have good reason to be. Yet, despite her happiness, Elsa could not help but feel awkward. _Why?_ she thinks. But all she really wants to know is, _how can I fix it?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

King Baldrekr of the Southern Isles is not very tolerant when it came to disappointment. When he was twelve, his parents were expecting another child. Baldrekr hoped for a younger brother he could play, train, and fight with, but was given a younger sister instead. He didn't acknowledge her existence for the first three years of her life. And at eighteen he was accepted in a jousting tournament. However when his twenty year old horse could not handle the activities, he lost the competition, and took out his frustration by running the horse through with his sword. He of course, regretted that decision, as the horse was not only his oldest companion, but his only way home. Thankfully, at fifty-seven, he was no longer the hotheaded teenager he used to be, but the disappointment he now faced, it... It is unacceptable.

Baldrekr checks his appearance over in the mirror. Crisp and pristine, just as the strict king should look. He is dressed in a sharply pressed navy blue shirt and an elegant plum robe with a gold thread trim perched upon his shoulders. The colors of the Southern Isles. His pants are a solid black to go with his dark dress shoes. But while he looks collected on the outside, his mind is lost in confusion and despair. _What did I do wrong? _He thinks to himself. _What could have caused my youngest son, my Hans, do something like this? I know that rash decisions seem to be something of a pattern in this family. But this is unforgivable. _The man holds his shoulders up high, not in confidence, not in pride, but in authority. He knows he has to be the most intimidating in the room. He knows what he must do. The thought is bitter for him, but nothing else could be done. He enters the throne room and looks down upon the prince, his gaze stern and laced with disappointment.

"Prince Hans," Baldrekr says in a commanding voice. "What you have done is unforgivable. You are an embarrassment to your family and your kingdom."

"I jus-" Hans begins to say.

"No. There is nothing you can say that justifies your actions. We are lucky that Queen Elsa has forgiven us. You could have ruined the Isles." Hans' face turns bitter at the mention of her name, but remains silent. "You have something to say about her? Spit it out then, it's not like anything you say can worsen your situation."

"That 'queen,' is unfit to be ruling Arendelle," Hans says. Baldrekr simply raises his eyebrows, waiting for his son to elaborate. "She is a- she's a witch! Those ice powers of hers are unnatural. It isn't my fault." The king merely strokes his gray bearded chin.

"I was wrong," the king speaks finally. Hans' eyes begin to light with hope. "It _is_ possible for you to make yourself seem even more pathetic." The prince's face falls. "If you believe that I am stupid enough to believe that foolish nonsense, than you are sorely mistaken. Queen Elsa explained to me what you told her sister, Mister 'Hero of Arendelle.' I know that those powers are not normal, but that is no reason to try to take over their kingdom. And if I assume correctly, you were plotting this _before_ you discovered the queen's ice talents. Isn't that right?" Hans doesn't speak. "YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHEN I ADDRESS YOU," Baldrekr shouts in his face, but the prince doesn't even flinch.

"Yes, sir," Hans says simply. Baldrekr folds his arms behind his back, expecting an answer. "I did have my plan ready before I knew of the queen's powers."

"Now, as for your punishment," Hans puts on a look of terror that makes Baldrekr chuckle humorlessly. "You really believe that you'd escape this without consequences? No. Firstly, you are stripped of your title. You are hereby Hans No-Name. _And_ you are banished from the Southern Isles. I also believe Arendelle will not allow you to return there either. I will grant you passage to another kingdom." Hans is horror-struck.

"But, father-" he begins to protest, but Baldrekr holds up his hand.

"You are no longer my son," he says with a cold look. There is no compassion in his eyes, although it hurt him to do this, it needed to be done. "Tell me boy, where is it you'd like to be taken?" Hans stares in disbelief, he'd expected a few days to make a decision, but he thinks about the night of the coronation. He knows where to go.

"Weselton," Hans croaks. "Take me to Weselton." The king nods curtly.

"Guards, prepare a ship to Weselton," Baldrekr orders. "And take this man out of my sight."

* * *

><p>"Elsa. Hey. Hey, Elsa." Anna pokes the sleeping queen. "Elsa. Wake up."<p>

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asks groggily.

Anna hesitates. "I- I had a nightmare."

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asks, not exactly sure what to do in a situation like this. No one had comforted _her _when she had nightmares. Anna just shook her head.

"No. I don't really want to talk about it," Anna says quietly.

"Well, okay. Is there anything you need me to get you? A book? Some hot chocolate?"

"No." Anna bites her bottom lip. There's obviously something else she wants to ask. "Can I just, stay with you for a bit?" Elsa hesitates. "I mean, just for a little while. Until I feel better. Then I'll go back to my room. I- I just don't want to be alone." Elsa immediately feels bad. She pulls the princess into a hug. It's awkward and tense.

"Anna. You can stay here as long as you like. I don't mind," Elsa soothes her. "Just remember, no one else has slept in my room in thirteen years. So I might not be the best slumber party companion."

Anna smiles at the blonde. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Elsa smiles back.

"Thank you," Elsa says quietly. Anna looks up at her confused.

"For what?" she asks.

"For trusting me," Elsa tells her. Anna tears up a little.

"Of course I trust you. I love you."

"And I love you too Anna." Both girls hug again. And while it's still foreign to them, it feels more natural than before. They sit quietly for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

Elsa looks over her younger sister. Her hair is a bushy mess, although Elsa's is probably just as bad. Anna has on a pretty night dress. It's a light green floral print with a simple v shaped neckline. The flowers on it are a bright white and the green of the dress compliments Anna's red hair nicely. _She looks beautiful, _Elsa thinks.

"I do?" Anna asks. Elsa blinks. _Did I say that out loud?_ Elsa remains silent.

"Yes!" she finally blurts out, awaking from her thoughts. "Yes. You do. You are beautiful, Anna." The princess' face turns a shade of red, just slightly off of her hair color. Once again, a tense silence fills the air. Until. "You get embarrassed over the smallest things, Anna. Why?" Elsa mocks her sister. Both girls giggle.

"Hans," Anna speaks suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asks.

"Hans," Anna repeats. "That's who my nightmare was about."

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay then." Elsa squeezes her sisters hand. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Okay." Anna takes a deep breath. "It was just before you unfroze Arendelle. I saw Hans, with his sword. He was going to kill you. And I went over to block him, like I did before. But I- I was too late. And h- he. He-" Anna began to cry. Elsa hugs her tightly, understanding the rest.

"Shush. It's okay Anna. You're okay. I'm okay." Elsa pats her hair in a strange manner. _What do I do? What do I do? _Elsa mentally panics.

"Gosh. I'm sorry," Anna apologizes, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Elsa tries not to cringe. "I've gone and made a mess." She gestured to the wet spot on Elsa's dress.

"Don't worry about me Anna." Elsa waves away the apology. "It's just a dress. I'll just get a new one. I am the queen after all."

"You'd abuse your queenly powers for me?" Anna jokes.

"I love you," Elsa replies. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Thank you. Elsa." Anna gets up to leave.

"Wait!" Elsa nearly shouts. "Do- do you want to stay here tonight?" she asks quietly. Anna grins brightly.

"I'd love to." The princess then plops on her sister's bed. "You know what I realized?"

"Hmm?"

"We hardly know _anything _about each other."

"You're right."

"I'm going to take you on a picnic."

"A picnic? Why?"

Anna shrugs. "Why not?"

"Okay. But on one condition."

"What?" Anna asks curiously.

"I will not use my powers during the picnic," Elsa tells her sternly.

"What?" Anna asks in a surprised voice. "Why?"

"We only ever bond over my powers," Elsa explains. "I want us try to reconnect in ways that don't involve magic. Like normal sisters."

"Like we'd ever be 'normal sisters,'" Anna scoffs.

"I mean it Anna. No."

"Okay." Anna pouts. "But I have a condition too!" Anna suddenly insists, waving her finger in Elsa's face.

Elsa sighs. "What is it?"

Anna grins mischievously. "_You _have to bring the chocolate." Both girls giggle happily. _Finally, things are beginning to feel less awkward. _Elsa just hopes she didn't speak too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna wakes up alone in Elsa's bed. _What's goin' on? _she frantically thinks. _Oh, right. Nightmare._ The red headed princess sits up slowly and rubs her groggy eyes. _I wonder where Elsa went? Why didn't she wake me up?_ Getting out of the bed, she looks around and realizes that this was the first time she had been in her older sister's room for longer than a period of five minutes. With a mischevious grin, Anna struts around, looking for anything that may be interesting.

The room itself is an icy blue, containing a matching bed, chairs, and desk. And it's spotless. With the exception of the bed Anna just got out of, there isn't a paper, shoe, or throw pillow out of place. Which is completely oposite of how Anna's room is. The only reason that it's even remotely clean is beacuse Gerda comes in every day to tidy up. Anna was fairly sure that Elsa didn't allow any one else into her room, let alone clean up and move her belongings.

"Aha!" Anna says to herself. "This looks promising." She had just came upon a small bookshelf and was browsing when she spotted something fantastic. In a box, on the bottom shelf is a small leather bound journal that looked slightly old and well worn. _Elsa's diary_. Anna smiles widely, but then it falters. _Should I read it? It _is_ her personal stuff... But I'd like to know a little more about her. _After a minute of this internal debate Anna's morallity gives in and she open's the diary. Inside, she finds a neat childlike print.

_December 15 1823_

_Dear Anna_

_Today Mama told me I shood write down my feelings in a diary. But I want to write letters to you insted. Mama and Papa liked that too except I cant give them to you. But I will when your older and my powers are easier to hide. Guess what? It is snowing! I know you love the snow. And Papa gave me some gloves to help me with controling my powers. Except you dont know about my powers anymore. It has been a month since the trolls taked away your memorees. I miss playing with you Anna. I love you._

_Love Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna smiles at the first entry. Seven year old Elsa was adorable, with the way she signed her name. Granted, it's not what she expected, and practically useless on finding out Elsa's current intrests. But Anna keeps on reading. _Maybe this will help me understand what you went through Elsa. _She turns the page.

_January 1 1824_

_Dear Anna_

_You nocked on my door again today. It makes me sad that I cant open the door and play with you. I really want to. I miss riding our bike and __building snowman. Papa helped me spell building. I cant wait until I get better at my powers and then we can play in the snow together again. But until then I have to do my princess lessons. I'm going to be a queen one day! And when I am I promise we will play together. We will have a lot a fun. I love you Anna._

_Love Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna flipped to the middle of the book.

_November 5 1824_

_Dear Anna_

_Im sorry Anna. I know its your birthday but Mama and Papa wont let me come out. I cried when they told me I cant even say happy birthday to you. Im done crying now but I still want to play with you. Then I thot that I can wish you a happy birthday in the letter. But its not the same. I gave Mama and Papa your present. Its the storybook I used to read to you. I thot that since we cant do things together anymore you can have something that can remind you of when we did play with each other. Do you like it? I have to go now. Mama and Papa just came in to tok to me. I love you Anna._

_Love Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna closes the book. She is close to crying. _I had no idea Elsa felt that way. I know _now _that she didn't hate me, but I didn't know she was affected this bad. It kinda makes sense though. She always loved me._ Anna carefully places the book back in the box and picks up another one. This one is more elegant than the first, with small crystalls embedded into a snowflake design in the center and all along the edges. Anna opens this one to the middle when a stray paper falls out. Its a drawing, of the two princesses playing in the snow. _I drew this!_ Anna thinks, surprised that Elsa kept it. _It was July 13th. I made it for her thirteenth birthday. I remember that. _Anna laughed at the memory.

* * *

><p>Ten year old Anna carefully snuck along the castle corridor. She wanted to get her sister something special. She had already spent three days on the drawing, and finally, it was perfect. The two girls were outside in the snow . The representation of Anna was sitting in her sister's lap as they slid down a hill. Both of them were obviously happy, due to the wide smiles on their faces. The child smiled at the thought of her hard work. But while the picture was great, it wasn't enough. So here she was, not-so-stealthily walking through the halls, on her way to the kitchen.<p>

"Wee!" she shouted as she slid down the banister. When she reached the bottom however, she palmed her forehead for her outcry. Recovering her senses, and her ninja-like mood, Anna made her way to the kitchen. She had a mission, an important mission. It was Elsa's birthday, and she needed a cake. A chocolate cake mind you. And her parents weren't any help _whatsoever_! They insisted on keeping the sisters apart, but Anna wouldn't let that stop her. She had a mission.

"Okay!" She said to herself as she flipped through the recipie book. "What's first? Hmm... 'In a medium sized bowl, stir together 2 cups of sugar, 1 3/4 cups of flour, 3/4 cup of unsweetend cocoa powder (Unsweetend? Blegh!), 1 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder, 1 1/2 baking powder, and' What? '1 teaspoon of salt." Anna made a disgusted face. "Who puts _salt_ in a _cake?_ Well, it's what the weird book says, but I dunno." Anna ended up adding the salt in after all. If you can't trust a cook book, what _can_ you trust?

"Next, I need... umm... two eggs, and 1 cup of milk, and half-a cup of vegetable oil (Why? This is a CAKE! Not a garden salad!), and two teaspoons o' vannila," Anna spoke each ingredient as she mixed it in. "Now I should 'slowly mix in 1 cup of boiling water.' Lemme get that on the fire." Anna tried to wait as patiently as she could, but she was not a patient person.

"OH NO!" Anna jumped up. "Whew. I almost forgot the frosting. It's a good thing I know how to make this." The young princess went into the cubbord and collected the neseccary items for "Princess Anna's Totally Amazing Super Sticky Sweet Chocolate Frosting." Which really was just normal chocolate frosting with enough sugar and cocoa powder to kill a person. But not a ten year old girl. Or a newly proclaimed teenager. Anna smiled as she created her unhealthy concoction.

_Blgrlhrlgrlhrg_

"Ah! The water's done!" Anna ran over to the cast iron pot and tried to pick it up. "OW!" she yelped as she burnt her hand. She gave an exagerated pout and examined her injury. It wasn't bad. Just a red mark on the middle of her hand. _I'll be fine._ She decided and, with a pot holder, removed the water and added it to the cake batter. Anna frowned at the mixture. It was runny. But Anna simply had to dismiss it. This was a time sensitive mission. She put the soon to be cooked cake in the wood stove. _UHG! It takes FORTY-FIVE minutes to cook! How will I survive?_ But after what felt like days, the impatient ten-year old's cake was finally finished. She carefully cut a large piece for her sister and somehow managed to make it to Elsa's room with dropping the cake even once. Beaming at her achievements she aproached the ever-closed door. Anna became hesitant. _What if she doesn't want it? _She laughed at herself and knocked her signature knock. _Who doesn't want chocolate cake? _

"Elsaaa. I have a present for yooou!" Anna spoke in a sing-song voice. "Open up!"

No reply. Anna huffed. "It's chocolate cake! Who doesn't want chocolate cake?" she teased.

"Anna! Go away!" came the muffled voice of the now teenaged Elsa. Anna felt sad. She worked so hard! And Elsa didn't even want to try it! But Anna was determined to get that cake to her sister. FIrst, she slipped her beautiful picture under the door. She examined the gap. _It could fit_. She speculated. And with a swift and graceful push of her hand, Anna _shoved_ the cake under the door. It was not a pretty sight.

"ANNA!" shouted a masculine voice. _Uh-oh. Papa. _"Leave your sister alone! NOW!"

"Hi papa! I was just walki-" Anna began to explain. But the look her father gave her was enough to silence anyone. "Umm... Oops?"

The king's face softened. "Anna. You know to let your sister be." He truely did love both of his daughters, and he wanted them to be together, but he didn't want either of them hurt.

"Yeah. But it's her birthday!" Anna said defensively. The king simply pulled the young princess into a hug. "I just miss her."

"I know Anna. I know," he consoled. "Let's go." Anna agreed with a silent nod of her head. As the two walked away, Anna looked at the door one last time and smiled. The cake that wasn't completely destroyed was gone. _Elsa took it! Score!_

* * *

><p>"Anna?" Elsa says. Anna jumps up quickly. "What are you doing?" The red head kicks the box away and hides the book she had behind her back.<p>

"Uhmm... Nothing?" Anna feels her face go red. Elsa raises her eyebrows as if to say _really? _"I might have maybe been looking through your books?"

"My things?" Elsa asks rushing over. "What did you see?" She doesn't sound mad, but a little concerned.

"Just some books." Anna mumbles, gesturing to the badly hidden box of journals. Elsa sighs and palms her forehead. "I know you don't like people touching your stuff! And I'm so sorry Elsa. But I just saw them, and I was like, 'Hey! Let's see what Elsa likes!' And I-"

"Anna!" Elsa interupts her. "I'm not mad. It's just, I'm not used to others handeling my possessions. And the one thing I'm not ready for you to see, is the one thing you're interested in. You amaze me sometimes with your ability to get into stuff you shouldn't." Both girls laugh a little, but it cuts off quickly.

"Really?" Anna asks. "I 'amaze' you?"

"Every day, in every way." Elsa tells her. _You always make my day better. No matter how awkward it is for us. _"For example, I didn't think it was possible for someone to jump six feet when they're surprised. But you..." Anna playfully punches Elsa's arm.

"I hate you Elsa," Anna jokes. But Elsa's face falls dramatically. Anna imediately feels bad. "No! Elsa! I didn't mean it like that. Not 'I hate you' I hate you, more like 'I love you' I hate you. It's just a joke." Anna pulled her sister into a tight hug. Elsa tenses. She wasn't used to other people hugging her. It felt strange. And now she felt hypocrytical.

"Well it wasn't very funny," she finally says, giving a lopsided smile to show that she's perfectly okay.

"Well I'm sorry!" Anna says. "But are you okay? You seem kinda sad." Elsa takes a deep breath, obviously preparing herself for bad news.

Elsa takes a seat on the bed. "Anna. You might want to sit down." She gestures to the spot next to her. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Anna asks, now very nervous. She sits down beside her sister, never breaking eye contact.

Elsa bites her bottom lip. "I have to leave Arendelle."

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning...<em>

"Your majesty?" Gerda softly knocks on the door. "It's time to get up. You have a meeting this morning remember?" She opens the door to find the fully dressed and entirely ready queen, simply sitting at her desk, admiring her sleeping sister. "Your majesty?" Elsa jerks her head up towards the woman.

"Oh, hello, Gerda," Elsa says quietly. "I was just..." She waves her hand awkwardly.

Gerda nods, understanding her meaning. "She's beautiful isn't she?" The blonde looks up, surprised. Yet her voice remains as calm as ever.

"Yes, she is," Elsa replies. "I just- I missed seeing her grow up, being shut away in my room. And now, she's an adult, when I remember her as the excited four year old always wanting to build snowmen." Gerda smiled at the young queen. She felt the same about both of the girls.

"Now she's just the excited eighteen year old, still wanting to build snowmen." Gerda tells her. Elsa chuckles.

"Yeah. I suppose she is. Now, I have a meeting don't I?" Elsa stands up.

"Yes you do your Majesty. Let's go." Gerda opens the door for the blonde who smiles warmly. Elsa hesitates a second before placing her hand on the maid's shoulder.

"You don't have to do that," she says.

"But I want to. Now go!" Gerda smiles back, just as warm, and waves her arm quickly, showing the rush that is needed. Elsa hurries down to the meeting room. She isn't late, thankfully.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she adresses her advisors as they stand at her apearance. "Please, sit." They obey her order. "Now, who'd like to speak first?" A tall man with a dark beard and hair stands. _Miles._ Elsa remembers.

"If I may?" he asks for her permission. Elsa nods her head with aproval. "Your majesty, Arendelle's importing and exporting services are doing quite well. However, I fear it may begin to fail. Some of the other kingdoms are... wary of your powers." _Oh. This can't be good._

"What do you suggest we do about it, Miles?" she asks him, her gaze remaining as impartial as ever.

"I believe we should address our three largest trading partners," he says. "Spain, Corona, and the Northern Isles. Perhaps, invite them to the castle. So we might show them that we are trustworthy." Elsa gives a short nod of aproval. This seems to be the course of action until a gray haired man named Stephen asks permission to speak.

"I think it might be better if _you_ go and visit each kingdom seperately," he suggests. "While during business, we should give our undivided attention to each partner. It would be better if we went to them." The rest of the council nods in aprovement, but Elsa is slightly aprehensive.

"Go there?" she asks, begining to feel the familiar cold creep along her arms. _Conceal. Don't feel. _"On a ship?" Stephen nods. _Don't let it show._

"Yes, your majesty. Taking a ship to the kingdoms is the only way." Elsa nods, the air begining to chill uncomfortably. "We could also strengthen our trade by starting up with Weselton again," he adds as an offhand note.

"No," she says firmly. "Weselton has been cheating us in trade for years. It was the Duke's behavior that finally made me end it all." The advisors are silent.

"So it's settled then?" Miles asks. "Queen Elsa and select advisors will travel to Spain, Corona, and the Northern Isles to discuss trade." The council nods in agreement.

"Okay. Inform the kingdoms of our arrival," Elsa says in her queenly voice. _Now I just have to tell Anna._

* * *

><p>"THEY CANNOT DO THAT!" Anna shouts to no in particular. Elsa flinches ever so slightly at each word. "WHY THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY CAN DO THAT?"<p>

"Anna. Language." Elsa doesn't know what else to say.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT 'LANGUAGE' ELSA!" Anna is now shouting at Elsa, who sits uncomfortablly. "THEY'RE ALL A BUNCH A- A-" Anna sighs. "Do you have to?"

"Yes. I do, Anna," Elsa tells her. "And _you_ need to stay here and watch Arendelle."

"But, it's a ship!" Anna says. "Don't they realize-"

"No Anna." Elsa stays composed. "They don't care that our parents died in a boat accident. But I have to do this. For the good of Arendelle."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as the other kingdoms reply."

Anna hangs her head in defeat. "We just got back together, but okay." Elsa holds her hand over Anna's shoulder before finally placing it there. _You need to get over your awkwardness Elsa. She's your sister!_

"That puts a damper on our picnic, doesn't it?" Elsa says after a moment of silence.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Anna jumped up. "There's so much to do still! We'll of course need soup, roast, and ice cream! And-"

"It's okay, Anna." Elsa tries to calm her excited sister. "We can do it another day."

"Tomorrow," Anna says warningly, and Elsa felt that terrible things would happen if she didn't agree.

"Tomorrow," Elsa reasurres her. _Now I'll have time to get some chocolate. But what kind does she like?! Oh no. I'm in trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey people. Just me again. I want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Every one. Because, you all possessed the curiosity to click on my terrible story. (I know some of you disagree with that, but I'm afraid that is just how I am.) Oh yeah! This is important. I made a minor change to the last chapter. Anna's birthday is now _November 5_. And Elsa's is _July 13. _I will explain why after you read the chapter because I am boring.**

**I wished upon a star, but the blue fairy didn't come. So, no I don't own Frozen.**

Anna is excited. I mean, why shouldn't she be? She finally gets to bond with her sister, properly this time. They will be together for once! Which is exciting, so Anna's excited! Until a bad thought creeps to the front of her mind. She remembers that Elsa is leaving Arendelle. For TWO WHOLE MONTHS! Elsa's schedule is very strict. She will spend one week, and only one, (Anna protested the use of "only", as one week was still _way_ too long) in each kingdom. It will take two weeks to get to Spain, where Elsa was visiting first. Then they will spend three days sailing to the Northern Isles. After, it will take four days to get to Corona. _At least, she'll get to see cousin Rapunzel. _Anna thinks. Finally, she'll sail the two week journey back home. _But let's not think about that now. _

_Okay._ Anna thinks to herself. _Let's get that picnic ready. Yay! Picnic! With Elsa! Today! _The princess has the entire thing planned out perfectly. First, she's going to get some food from the kitchen. _Sandwiches, along with the soup roast and ice cream I mentioned before. But what kind of sandwiches should I make? And what kind of ice cream does Elsa like?! OR SOUP? Should it be broth or chowder or stew? AND WHAT KIND OF ROAST WOULD SHE EAT? _Anna scoffs and waves her hand. How many types of roast could there be? The exact food didn't matter really. Did it? Anyways once she had the food, Anna will take Elsa to her specifically chosen picnic area, which she hadn't decided on yet. Maybe this wasn't planned out so perfectly.

_Where should I take her?! _Anna wonders frantically. _The castle gardens? No, the guards would FOR SURE come and bother us. And it wouldn't be very good if we're interrupted... I might go a little nuts on said guard... And then our picnic would be ruined! Hmm... I could take her to the woods... No wait. Wolves. That wouldn't be any good. The wolves were not fun when Kristoff and I saw them, and they'd probably be less fun on our picnic. WAIT! KRISTOFF! He'd know what to do! _

Anna was already sprinting out the castle. "Whoops! Sorry!" She says to the passerby she just ran into, still running. Not even two minutes later, she arrives at the stables, huffing and wheezing. "Whew! I really need to get in better shape." She wipes her brow and shakes off her fatigue. Bouncing over, she busts open the door. "KRISTOFF!" She shouts, making the blonde man jump straight into the air and hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Anna!" Kristoff scolds the girl as he nurses his injury. "No need to give me heart attack. Or a concussion." Sven sees his best friend hurt and decides to give him a nice, comforting, reindeer healing kiss.

"Ew." Anna says, looking at the now saliva covered ice harvester. "Sorry. Is your head okay?" She rocks back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah I'm alright. I've got a thick skull remember?" He knocks his hand against his head, proving the fact's authenticity. Anna giggles at him. The man walks to the nearest hay bale and slumps down. "So what's up?" He asks.

Anna perks up, remembering the reason she came to him. "I need your help." He scoffed.

"_No_ really?" He says sarcastically, yet still obviously joking lightly. "I thought you just wanted to drop by, say hi maybe. Ya know, be courteous." Anna gave him a soft push.

"'Ha ha' no." Her face becomes serious. "I really need some help Kristoff. Please?" She puts on a pathetic pout. Her obvious and shameless begging makes Kristoff sigh.

"Okay." Kristoff sits up, paying careful attention. "What do you need Anna?" The redhead lunges at the man.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Anna says hugging the man tightly. Anna realizes what she is doing and jumps up quickly. Both of their faces pink slightly. She takes a deep breath. "Okay. So here it is. So I had a nightmare the other day and went to see Elsa and then I was like 'Let's have a picnic!' But then Elsa has to leave on a SHIP of all things and it's going to be hard for us to reconnect as sisters and become best friends if she's gone for two months and I can't go with her so this picnic has to be really special. Buuuuut, I don't know where we should do it and what kind of soup she would like or what kind of sandwiches to make and roast ice cream and-"

"Whoa slow down there fiesty pants." Kristoff raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Roast ice cream?" Anna smiles sheepishly. Kristoff turns to his reindeer pal. "Well Sven ole' buddy, what do you think she should do?"

"Well," Kristoff speaks in Sven's 'voice'. "First, she ought to calm down."

"I'm calm!" Anna says in a not-at-all calm tone, putting her hands on her hips. She looks at Kristoff accusingly.

The blonde man raises his hands in defense. "I'm just translating!"

"Yeah, sure." She folds her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if you don't wanna-" Kristoff begins but Anna cuts him off.

"No! No." She waves her hands frantically. The girl then sighs. "I'm sorry Kristoff. I really do need your help." Kristoff glances at Sven then back to Anna, waiting for something. "I'm sorry Sven." She says, understanding his silent answer.

"We forgive you." Sven 'says'. "Now I'm sure that Elsa will like whatever you made her to eat. She loves you no matter what."

"You really think so?" Anna asks, her eyes hopeful and sad at the same time.

Kristoff answers as himself this time. "I know so Anna. _And_ I know the perfect place for your picnic."

"You do?" Anna jumps up. "Let's go!" Anna says excitedly, pulling on both of the blonde man's arms. "C'mon Kristoff!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Kristoff stands up slowly. Anna was already outside. "You comin' too Sven?" Sven huffs and shakes his head, his body language saying 'No thanks. I'm good. I've got carrots.' "If you say so buddy." Kristoff ruffles the reindeer's fur and walks out of the stables towards Anna.

"Thanks a lot Kristoff." Anna says, now much calmer than before. "Really."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm happy to-" Kristoff is suddenly cut off when Anna gives hims a quick kiss on the cheek. His face turns bright red. "Uh I-uh... Uh- L-lets go." Anna bites her lip, trying not to smile, but still smiling profusely. She clasps his hand and the two begin to walk. "So Anna. What _did_ you make Elsa to eat?"

"Oh." Anna says, stopping. "Right."

Kristoff raises his eyebrows at her. "You _did_ make _something_. Right?" Anna lets go of Kristoff's hand, which secretly makes him feel a little sad, but he doesn't show it.

"Well, I might have maybe forgotten." Anna avoids looking directly into his eyes.

"Really Anna?" Kristoff says incredulously. "You didn't make _any _food?" Anna gives her head a small shake. Kristoff sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Well, when the picnic going to be?"

Anna shuffles her feet and mumble something incomprehensible.

"_Anna._" Kristoff warns.

"An hour!" Anna practically yells. "The picnic is in an hour okay?" Kristoff could tell Anna felt bad, so he didn't critize her. She looks to the ground.

"Well then," He says suddenly, causing Anna to look up. "I guess we better hurry." Anna begins to smile so wide, Kristoff half expects her face to split in half.

"Thanks Kristoff!" She hugs him again. "You're the best!"

"I am aren't I?" He says with a smug look, causing Anna to laugh. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

...

No reply.

_Knock knock knock._

_..._

Still nothing. The twenty-nine year old guard Zane sighs in an annoyed manner and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. _I didn't ask to come here._ He thinks. _It's not _my _fault that the guy is psycho. I just wanted to have a few days off. Escorting an ex-prince is not what I had in mind._

"Sir." He rapped at the door with his fist one last time. "We have arrived." Just as Zane turned to leave the door creaks open far enough for a man to peek through.

"We're in Weselton?" Asked the man in a suspicious voice.

"Yes sir Hans." Zane replies in a professional voice. The former prince scowls at the lack of title, but then puts on a mask of serenity when he remembers he isn't alone.

"Thank you." Hans nods his head in what appears to be gratitude, his face showing a certain kindness. Zane eyes the man dubiously. He had heard of his actions against Arendelle. Who hasn't? "You may leave now." Hans says, waving him away.

"Okay." Zane begins to walk away, but stops, "Just remember _Hans_, you aren't a prince anymore. You're just a faceless no-named ass." And with that, Zane finally left. Hans simply stood there, mouth gaping, internally fuming.

_Just calm down Hans._ The former prince calms himself. _You, are, a prince. You may not have a title, thanks to that ice bitch and her bratty sister. But you'll get one. That is why you came to Weaseltown after all. _Hans gathered himself and examined his 'room,' if one could call it even that. It was practically a broom closet. To the right, was a small wooden bunk, attached to the wall. To his left, was a toilet. Yes, a toilet. And it wasn't even separated from the rest of the room! Hans recoiled in disgust when he first came upon it. But he somehow managed to survive the four week journey without getting some disease. And finally, directly across from the door, was nothing. Nothing but a blank wall. Hardly fit for a prisoner, let alone a prince! Although Hans was arguably both, or neither, depending on who you asked.

The chestnut haired man walks in an arrogant way up to the castle. The sky is a blood red, the sun's nearly set behind the empty horizon. If he looked opposite to the sun he could see faded stars beginning to brighten. But Hans was not here to admire the scenery. He struts up a winding path that leads to the castle. He doesn't go in, but asks the front guard where he could find the duke.

"The duke? He's in his room I believe. Basement floor, third corridor, first room on the left."

Hans smiles at him. "Thank you good sir." His voice is sticky sweet. The guard starts to regret his decision, but it's too late for him to take it back now.

"Umm... Can I ask who you are, sir?" He asks, trying to recover what dignity he had for himself. Hans simply smiles warmly at the man and walks inside the castle. _It is very nice. _Hans compliments. _Not as nice as the palace we have back in the Isles. But much better than that pathetic excuse in Arendelle. _He somehow manages to both sneak, and remain in his arrogant posture, all the way to the duke's room. Hans makes certain that he is composed. He is wearing a simple red suit, with a black dress shirt underneath. His feet are donned with a dark pair of dress shoes that match his black tie. Nothing too extravagant. He then knocks thrice on the door.

_"I'm coming._" Came the muffled voice of the duke. He opens the door. He examines Hans up and down several times. "Who are you? You seem familiar."

"Allow me to introduce myself your Grace." Hans bows respectfully. "My name, is Hans."

"Hans?" The rat faced duke asks. "_Formerly, _of the Southern Isles?" Hans nods, trying not to glare. "Ahh... Yes. I remember you were at the corronation. If I'm correct, you went after the princess when she followed her sister?"

"I did. Until she betrayed me." Hans fakes a pained expression.

"'Betrayed you?' Why don't you come inside?" The duke looks worried and greedy at the same time, sensing an opportunity. He ushers Hans into the room.

"Yes. She and her sister played me for the hopeless romantic I was told I am. Anna." He winces at her name, for dramatic effect. "She, seduced me. Made me care for her. And then feigned death with her sister to make _me_ look like the villain. I saw her die in my arms!" Hans exclaims loudly.

"You poor boy. I knew that the queen wasn't to be trusted, what with her secrets and lies. But her sister too?" The duke says in disbelief. Hans silently gestures in confirmation. "Madness. But why come to me?"

"I need your help. No one else can do it except you." Hans says pleadingly.

"Yes?" The duke regains a regal posture. "What is it boy?" He snaps, remembering each of their ranks. He's the higher one here.

Hans sits up too, his weepy frame had all but vanished. "It seems we have a common enemy. And I'd like revenge." He grinned wickedly. "Can I count on you to help?"

The duke smiled just as immorally. "Of course."

**(A/N) So there it is! Chapter 4. Pretty exciting huh? (No it's not) I don't like this chapter as much as the last one. I always have fun writing this just so you guys know. **

**The reason I changed their birthdays was quiet simple. They were wrong. I was sitting... thinking... *FLASHBACK* ****_Hmm. I put Elsa's birthday in November. Her coronation was her birthday, I think. Elsa froze summer. Elsa froze her coronation. HER BIRTHDAY'S IN SUMMER! Incorrect fact! I must fix it! Aw. I can't have BOTH of their birthdays in the summer. It would bother me too much. So I will put Anna's birthday in November, ooh. Future chapter idea. Hahaha. *_END FLASHBACK* So there you have it.  
><strong>

**thereadingrainbow06: WHAT? A reoccurring person? Yay! You reviewed again. Something I did not expect, but still... Yay! The letters were actually a spontaneous idea that I fell in love with. Maybe they will make a reappearance. And thank you for the complement that I begged for. You're so nice.**

**AHHHHHH: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL UPDATE SOON! IT'S HARD TO FORGET ABOUT IT WHEN YOU SPEND SEVEN HOURS EACH DAY WRITING CHAPTERS! I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! THANK YOU, I DID NOT EXPECT A REVIEW LIKE THIS!**

**YAAAAAYY- Ahem! Sorry. I'm still a little excited. Thank you all for reading this... mess. I love writing this and you guys are AWESOME! I can't believe my story's doing this well. I have another idea for a different story. If I write it, I will tell you. Wait. What was that? Oh. Yeah. Okay, I'll stop typing now. Good luck and good bye, from,**

**-TPFR**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Whoa. Sorry 'bout that wait. I didn't have my computer or else I would have written and posted this morning. And I'm sorry about this chapter. It's supposed to be fun and happy, and it is, in some places. In others, well the characters have less of a personality than I do. And that's saying something. Anywho, you've waited long enough. Without further ado, chapter 5.**

**I lied. There's some 'ado'. It's just that I don't own frozen, at all. I know, not worth an ado, but very important.**

"Come on Elsa!" Anna calls through her sister door. "Let's go let's go let's go!" Elsa shakes her head at Anna's obvious excitement.

"I'm hurrying Anna. GIve me a minute." Elsa tells her.

"Ugh! Fine! One, two, three, four, five..." The blonde laughs as Anna begins to count. The younger girl was blissfully happy at the fact the two sisters were going on a picnic together. Elsa however, had her aprehensions. She of course trusts Anna to make this outing as comfortable as possible for her, but that's exactly Elsa's problem. She doesn't want Anna to make everything perfect. Elsa simply wants to see Anna's personallity, flaws and all, and she hopes Anna can feel the same. The young queen dreams of mutual acceptance between the two. _But that isn't going to be easy, due to the fact that I'm an anti-social recluse._ "ELSA! It's been a minute! Now open up or I'm breaking down the door!"

"NO! Don't break anything!" Elsa quickly jerks open the door, causing Anna, who was leaning on the door to stumble. "I'm out. I just needed to grab something." She holds up a closed box.

Anna looks at it. "Is that what I think that is?" Elsa nods, grinning. "Chocolate!" The princess squeals.

"Anna. Please stop that." Elsa covers her ears. Anna smiles sheepishly and looks at the ground.

"Sorry." Anna says in a small voice. She then hold up a square cloth. "Put this on over your eyes." she commands.

"No way Anna." Elsa denies the request. "Kristoff says you aren't very good at leading blind people." Anna looks at her dubiously.

"When have you _ever_ talked to Kristoff?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips. Elsa's face turned pink as she looked away.

"Well, I um... we maybe, uh..." Elsa tries to explain, but with the expression Anna's giving her, she can't lie. "Okay. Kristoff might have told Olaf... Who may have told me." Elsa holds her head up high, attempting to look as dignified as possible. Anna simply laughs, but Elsa holds out on the blindfold.

"Phooey." She says, slumping in a very un-royal way, to which Elsa frowns at. "Anywho... Let's go!" Anna says suddenly, grabbing Elsa's hands and tugging her out of the room. The eager readhead runs through the castle, pulling the smiling queen along with her.

"Anna!" Elsa laughs. "Where are we going?" Anna shakes her head violently.

"I need to keep _something_ a surprise! Since _you_ are too stubborn to wear the blindfold." The two sisters had just started on a cobbled path through the forest. Still running, Elsa tries to admire the foliege. The pine trees are all still so beautiful despite the heat of August.

_Coniferous trees aren't they? They don't drop needles._ Elsa had always paid careful attention in her schooling. She loved to learn and read when she were younger. Back then, it were as if books were her only friends. _Thank goodness that's changed. _She thinks. Reading is still one of her favorite passtimes, but with her work as a queen, she hasn't had time to pick up a book in several weeks. _The next time I get a chance I will read a book. _She promises herself this. _My, aren't my goals exciting?_

"What, are you thinking, about, Elsa?" Anna breaths heavily. "Your facial expression was mildly interested. Then it was nostolgic it think. Then it was relived. Then determined. Finally sarcastic."

"Oh, nothing." Elsa waves her hand dismissively. "Just... Trees. And, books."

"Wow. You are boring." Anna states. But before Elsa can say anything in her defense she speaks again. "We're here!" The redhead vocalizes. Elsa didn't even realize they had stopped. "Here" is a grassy clearing that resides near a small rocky waterfall. The small medow is flourishing with vibrant colored flowers. Sunlight streams through the tree tops and lands right over a blanket covered with a large spread of food.

"Whoa." Elsa says stupidly. "I mean," She recovers. "This... this is amazing Anna!" Anna looks up at Elsa in delight, but then her bashfulness takes over as she looks to the ground, blushing profusely.

"It's not that great." She mumbles, but Elsa wouldn't have any of it.

"Anna. This is beautiful. Really." Elsa says truthfully. "You need to stop doubting yourself."

Anna tilts her head a little in acceptance. "I will if you will." She retorts.

"Touché." Elsa replies with a smirk.

"Bless you." Anna says, completely convinced her sister just sneezed.

Elsa laughs. "Let's eat shall we?" Anna takes her arm as the two march towards the feast. They don't make it very far before falling apart in laughter. They sit on the silky red blanket, facing each other, with the food placed in between them.

"Okay. So I brought ham sandwiches with cheese and tomato, and cream of broccolli soup, cause apparently you like broccoli for some strange reason, but I didn't bring roast because I didn't have enough time to make it so I brought some more soup, chicken this time, for me. _And_ I brought ice cream. Vanilla ice cream mind you, because you said you'd bring the chocolate. _Wait_, you did bring the chocolate right? Of course you did, I saw it. So what kind of chocolate didja bring?" Elsa blinks twice, just to make sure that Anna is finished talking.

"Well, I didn't really know _exactly_ what kind you liked, so I just got them all." Elsa opens the box to reveal over a dozen different types of gourmet candies. Anna gasps in enchantment. "I had to beg the owner of the candy shop to actually let me pay." The queen adds.

"Wow!" Anna says starry eyed. "Let's eat!" She reaches greedily for the box but Elsa snatches it away. "Gimme!" Anna says in the voice of a small child.

"Not until you eat some _real _food first." Elsa teases, holding the box out of her sister's reach.

"But... It is real food." Anna protests. "I can see it." Her eyes are a little crazed. "I can smell it." She inhales deeply. "I can touch it, maybe." She reaches for the box, but fails in actually grabbing it. "And I can taste it! If you'd let me. Therefore, it has to be real!"

Elsa smirks disapprovingly. "No Anna. Nice try." Anna slumps in a false sadness, but then hungrilly starts shoving sandwiches into her mouth. Elsa, being the proper queen she is, begins to sip at the cream of broccoli. Anna made a disgusted face. "What?" The blonde asks.

"Broccolli." Anna replies simply, backing away from her sister.

"Broccoli is good for you." Elsa says defensively. She sits up even straighter than normal.

Anna drops her jaw sarcastically. "Just because it is 'good for you,'" She moves her fingers in air quotes, "does NOT, mean it even remotely tastes good."

"It does taste good though..." Elsa trails off from her sentence. _How should I respond now?_ She thinks to herself. _We can't keep arguing about whether broccoli tastes good or not. _

Thankfully, Anna speaks again. "No it doesn't." She shakes her head in mock disapointment. "And just because you are queen, and you have magical wintery powers, and you're older than me and... um. What was I saying? Oh, right. Just because you have all that stuff," She waves her arms around excitedly, "Doesn't make you always right."

Elsa chuckles, but it sounds hollow. "Oh Anna, I'm almost always wrong about things... In fact, I don't remember the last time I was right..." She gets a faraway look to match her dreary tone of voice. Anna quietly nibbles on her sandwich. And even after what feels like several minutes, Elsa still doesn't speak.

"Well," Anna says loudly, jolting Elsa out of her daze. "I think you did a pretty darn good job on picking out the chocolates." Elsa looks at her skeptically.

"Really? I didn't even choose any. I got all of the flavors." Elsa rubs her hands together self conciously.

"Exactly!" Anna interjects, scooting closer. "Now, give them to me." She holds out her hands. Elsa smiles and obliges, putting the candy in Anna's hands. The princess picks up a darker piece and examines it closely. "Hmm... Cherry cordial. Trust me." She then pops it into her mouth and chews it quickly. "YES!" She spews chocolate everywhere. "I was right." She pumps her fist. The scene makes Elsa want to laugh, but she remains silent. Anna now grabs a lighter colored candy with a swirl of dark chocolate over it. _Butterscotch._ Elsa thinks to herself. "Caramel." Anna predicts. This time, she only bites half of it, leaving a golden colored sticky-something dripping from the remaining bit. "DANG!" Anna shouts. "Butterscotch." _I knew it. _Elsa smiles. _Well, at least I'm right now about something. It's chocolate sure, but it's something. _"Wad er oo smirking ath?" Anna asks with her mouth full of candy. Elsa chuckles and looks at the ground, avoiding her sister's question. Anna shrugs and begins to eat more candy.

"Hey." Elsa says. "I want some too." She reaches for the box, but Anna holds it away.

"Sorry. But there's no broccolli filled chocolates in here." Anna jokes. _And we're back with the broccoli again. _Elsa thinks. But the blonde is taller than Anna and easily plucks the box from her hands. "Hey!" She exclaims. "No fair." Elsa smiles and places a candy in her mouth. She exagerates her reaction to the chocolate, sucessfully annoying Anna.

"Delicious." She says finally. "Hmm. I think stawberry would be great now." She purposefully avoids the strawberry candy, and eats a different one. Anna's looks in horror at the obvious difference in the two flavors' appearences. "Oops. Orange. Darn." Elsa places a hand on her hip. "I guess I'll have to keep eating until I find strawberry. Maybe this one." She picks up the last butterscotch. The blond is having a particularly difficult time trying not to laugh.

But Anna can't take it anymore. "NO!" She screams. "It's this one!" She points to a dark piece with a fudge swirl.

Elsa laughs finally. "I know. I'm teasing you."

"What? The great and powerful snow queen, teasing? That's so unlike you." Anna jokes, but Elsa still takes it a little too personally. The blond decides to focus on the colorful flowers that surround them instead of answering. "Elsa?" Anna asks. "I was only kidding. It's just, you do take things too seriously."

"Yeah I know. Now is it just me, or is this getting depressing?" Elsa changes the subject.

"It is getting boring. And look at all this chocolate, _not_ being eaten. It's sad really." Elsa nods, she agrees wholeheartedly. The two girls smile simultaniously, and begin to eat the rest of the chocolate.

_A few minutes later..._

"That was yummy!" Anna says with content. Elsa smiles at her sister's lack of vocabulary.

"Yes, it was quite delicious." She says. Anna smiles too.

"Yeah. It was yummy."

"Is yummy the only describing word you know?"

"No!" Elsa folds her arms, waiting for a response. "... um, delicious."

The blonde raises her eyebrows. "One that I didn't just use fifteen seconds ago."

Anna gives a sheepish grin. "Chocolately." Elsa palms her forehead. "What? I'm pretty sure it's an actual word." She crosses her arms and sticks out her tounge.

"It may be, but 'the chocolate is chocolately?' That's completely unoriginal Anna." Elsa tells her.

"I proved that I know more than two describing words!" Anna says. "Isn't that what you asked?" Her voice takes on a very smart-alec tone. Elsa sighs in defeat.

"I suppose so..." The blonde rolls her eyes at Anna's logic. _Now what? _Elsa thinks. _We ate, which is what you generally do at picnics. I'm fairly sure. But what about after we've consumed everything? Should we leave now? Or perhaps, should I speak to her? I should. What should I say though? 'What's your favorite color?' No that's stupid. What do normal sisters say to each other? _Elsa smiles at the memory of Anna stating that they are not 'normal sisters.' _Oh Anna, you always make me happy. Lykkelig. Happy. Anna. _She looks at her sister, who is lazilly rocking side to side. Her strawberry colored hair stands out next to the bright green grass. _Where on earth did Anna find this place? _She wonders.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna speaks up.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa replies in a queen-like voice.

"Do you want to build a snow unicorn? If you know what I mean." She wiggles her eyebrows up and down. Elsa turns a violent shade of red. She covers her mouth bashfully. Anna laughs at her. "You're face!" She exclaims. "But really? You wanna?"

"N-" Her voice cracks, "No. Anna. I told you, no powers." The older girl's face is still as red as a tomato, but the color is slowly disapating back to it's original snow-white complextion.

"Oh yeah." Anna slumps over. "I forgot. What should we do?"

"What's your favorite color?" Elsa blurts out.

"Wait, what?" Anna blinks in surprise. "Oh, okay. Wait... what?" She asks now wondering why her sister brought up this odd topic.

"Color. What's your favorite?" Elsa rephrases. "It's just, we hardly know anything about each other."

Anna nods. "That makes sense. Green. I love green."

"It goes well with your hair." Elsa comments.

"Doesn't it? I also like pink a bunch. But enough of me, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue actually." Elsa tells her. "Naturally, it was the color I grew up knowing best. And whenever I'm happy, my powers are blue. If that makes any sense."

"Not really. But I get your meaning." Anna smiles. "So, I know you haven't really talked to a whole bunch a people, buuuuut, are there any possible... suitors?" Elsa feels her face flush again.

"What?" Elsa asks, hoping she heard correctly. "Can you rephrase that?"

"Sure." Anna smiles. "There any fellas you think look _sexy_?" She didn't think it were possible for her face to get redder, but it did, it turned the reddest it haad ever been.

"That's not better." Elsa tells her. "But no. There isn't anyone." In all honesty, she hadn't considered a possible suitor since the corronation, and only then because she had to. _I just want to reconnect with my sister._ Elsa gets a sinister grin when a certain thought comes to mind. "Say, Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna asks, still beaming,, but now slightly frightened at her sister's dramatic change in expression.

"Aren't _you_ dating someone? A certain offical ice harvester/master?" Elsa smirks as now it is Anna's turn to become red.

"Kristoff?" She says, her voice an octave higher than usual. "What abou- What about him?" She clears her throat. Elsa smiles widely.

"Aren't you two a couple?"

Anna smiles sheepishly. "Actually, I don't know what we are. You know, hold hands here. A kiss on the cheek there. A kiss on the lips at other times, wait. Why am I talking about this to you?"

"Because I am your queen, AND you're older sister who loves you and cares about you. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"You don't need to worry. Kristoff kept me safe when you, erm... built your ice castle." Anna recovers from her blunder. Elsa smiles.

"Sure." Elsa crosses her arms again.

"REALLY!" Anna insists. "You are the evilerest."

"I thought we discussed that 'evilerest' is not a word."

"And I thought we discussed that is was because I made it so." Anna stuck out her tounge. "So there." The two girls smile. _Anna is my Lykellig. I'm glad that everything is starting to work out._

**WOW. I'm sorry for that MESS. Can you all forgive me? I'm no good at writing happy stuff. But the next chapter will be better! Oh, dang... Did I just give you guys a clue about the next chapter? Oops.**

**Elsa1354: It is my first story. And I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for a chapter that isn't even very good. At least it's a lot of words...**

**Good luck and good bye you people. Until next time I guess...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. It's me again. With another chapter... So yay! I really like this chapter. It's a LOT better than the last one. But I don't think I quite captured the angle I was aiming for... Oops.**

**I don't own Frozen. Disney does. Disney, you lucky duck. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_No no no! This can't be happening! _Elsa nervously runs her fingers through her blond hair. She glances back to the paper on her desk. _It's not possible! He can't do this. Not after things were just starting go right for once. _She feels frost creep around her body and slowly begin to crawl across her room.

Not even ten minutes ago, the young queen found a strange note stuck to her bedroom window.

_Elsa,_

_I hope my letter made it you okay. I was extra careful of getting it to you without anyone noticing. I have people, you should know that. You should also know that I will get my revenge, one way or another. I have demands, and if you want those revenge plans to avoid your sister's involvement, you will follow through with them. _

_The process is simple, disobey my requests, we'll get Anna. Inform your guards or advisers of any of these letters, we'll get Anna. If Anna finds out, well, I think you get the picture. So you should take great care in making sure this stays a secret. _

_Lastly, for now at least, I want you to send up a signal, thus proving you understand my terms. Use that curse you love so much. Better not linger, I'm waiting. I will contact you again. _

_Hans_

Upon reading it, the temperature in the room dropped very dramatically. Panicking, she shoots a sharp blast of ice through her window and into the sky. Once it reaches the peak of its height, it discharges in a crimson explosion. Elsa previously discovered that her ice changes colors depending on her emotions. Blue when she's happy, purple if she is sad, amber whenever she becomes angry, and a red, just like she just shot up, on the occasions that she is scared.

_Knock knock knock._

"Elsa?!" Anna's frantic voice rings through the door. "Elsa? Are you okay? What's going on? I saw the ice. Elsa open up!"

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa chokes out. "I just... fell... and, I panicked. I'm okay. You can go now." Anna doesn't reply for a long time.

"You promised, Elsa." Anna croaks. "No more closed doors." Elsa can hear the fear and sadness in her sister voice. Hiding the note in between some books, Elsa opens the door.

"Hey." She says. Anna rushes in and falls into her arms, breathing rapidly.

"Are you okay?" She asks after a minute. _No. I'm not. _

"Yes." Elsa lies. _The absolute worst person just threatened you Anna. How could I possibly be okay?_

Anna doesn't look convinced. "You seem upset Elsa." _I am upset. I don't know what to do._

"I'm just a bit stressed about leaving. We received the final reply today from Spain." _I don't know if I am strong enough to protect you Anna. _

"Oh." Anna buys into Elsa's lie. "When do you leave?" In truth, Elsa did not look forward to her trip at all.

She bites her lip. "Tomorrow." _Should I leave you here? Undefended against Hans. Of course she won't be undefended Elsa. There is an entire army of guards that will protect her if you will it so._

"Oh. Well just remember to get back soon. I'll have to do something awful if you miss my birthday." Anna's tone becomes light and bubbly again. _I love you Anna. So much. I will protect you._

"I will." Elsa swears to more than just Anna's birthday promise. Anna smiles brightly, then she turns slightly more serious.

"Just know that I'm here to help if anything happens." Her gaze is genuine and warm. "We can do anything Elsa, as long as we do it together." Elsa smiles at her. _There's my little optimist, my little lykklelig. But I have to do this myself. She can't get involved._

"We can indeed." Elsa hugs her without hesitation, but then quickly falls away, not wanting her fear to hurt Anna for a third time. _Hans will not beat me. He will not hurt Anna. But still, what do I do?_ "So Anna, what is it you want for your birthday?"

"To spend it with you." Anna smiles and grabs her sisters hands. Elsa raises her eyebrows curiously.

"What about Kristoff?" She inquires. "I'm sure he'd like to be with you when you turn nineteen." Anna shrugs.

"And I'd like to spend it with him too. But you are more important."

"You really think so?" Elsa looks at her with hope, she half expected her to take back the last sentence saying, _I'm only joking. You are okay, even though you froze me twice. But seriously, I love Kristoff way more. Didn't you hear? He and I are getting married! And I'm leaving Arendelle forever._ The worst part was, Elsa wouldn't have blamed Anna if she did say that.

But she doesn't.

"Of course. You're my sister. I love you." Anna says this instead. Elsa smiles.

"Thank you." She says finally. "But I'm sure it's possible for both Kristoff and I to share you on your birthday.

Anna smiles sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I guess it is. But really that is all I want for my birthday. How could I need anything else with my life being so perfect?" _If only you knew..._

"I see. Well I suppose I will have to think of something myself since you insist on being difficult."

"Elsa, really. I don-" Anna begins to protest.

"Ah- ah- ah!" Elsa inturrupts. "I am the queen, and you will accept my gift no matter what. _No _returns." She taps Anna's nose. "_No_ exchanges." She pokes her in the stomach, which sends the redhead tumbling off of the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Okay Elsa, you win." Anna raises her hands slightly. "I will allow you to shower me in lavishly expensive gifts and chocolates. But only because you said so."

Elsa smirks. "Good. Well, if you excuse me, I have some work to get done." Anna slumps at having to leave her sister so soon.

"I can help." Anna begins to make excuses to spend more time with her. "Did you pack? Or maybe do you want so-"

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa insists. "It's getting late. Why don't you go get some rest?"

Anna sighs. "Okay. But remember, I will be right here to help if you ever need it. Ever." _Does she know about the note? _Elsa thinks.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa says, sending her sister away. She smiles at the closed door. _Anna, you are amazing. You are always so full of hope. You are beautiful. You are graceful. _

Elsa hears a large crash. "Who put _that _there?" Comes the sound of Anna's muffled voice. _Maybe not so graceful. But you are still the most wonderful person I have ever been lucky enough to have known. God only knows how I came to deserve you as a sister. _Elsa walks to her bookshelf and pulls out the despicable letter. Trying not to tear the thing to shreds, she reads it over several times.

"What am I going to do?" She runs her hand nervously through her almost white tresses. "Should I leave tomorrow? No. I can't exactly postpone the trip. It would be imensely rude considering it was Arendelle that planned it. No, I can't. Can I?" She growls angrily at her situation.

_zzzzzzzzzzzTHUNK_

Elsa hears the familiar whistle of an arrow hit the wall just outside her window. _Are we being attacked?! I've already followed through with the one order he gave! He CANNOT do this. _Elsa storms over to the window and looks outside. Sure enough, there was an arrow, with another note attached to it. Elsa just barely can reach the letter. With it, she retreats into her room, not noticing the arrow outside crumble into ashes.

_Elsa,_

_I saw your magic. I'm glad we are in agreement. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister now would we? _

_My first demand is simple. You _will _leave on that boat. You _will _visit the three countries you plan on visiting, and you _will _discuss trade with them. Just act as if everything is perfectly normal. Because, everything is normal. Right? Good. This will not be my last letter. Remember, I can easily get to Anna. I've done it before, and I won't hesitate to do it again. This time with more... rudimentary methods. _

_Hans_

Elsa tries not to scream in anger as she crumples up the letter and throws it into the lit fireplace. She watches as it catches and burns away, leaving nothing of the most recent threat. _I guess I am leaving after all. _Slowly, an amber colored frost begins to creep up the furniture. _I will keep my promise Anna. I swear on my life and magic I will._

* * *

><p><em>A short while before...<em>

_Okay. Leave the note on the window. _

A young black haired boy clamors carefully up the winding pine tree. Once he reaches the top his eyes scan the area, looking for a place to jump to next. He spies another pine, about ten feet away, that reaches higher and much closer to the queen's bed chambers. Brandr easily leaps to the location and climbs higher.

_There's the window. And there's a ledge I can get to._ He hops to the predetermined ledge and balances himself. He sweeps his dark hair out of his eyes. Two weeks ago he was just a kid, begging for a job on the street of Weselton. Two weeks ago a ginger haired man came up to him and offered him one. _Nice sideburns that guy has got. _Brandr thinks to himself. And two weeks ago, he left on a ship to Arendelle.

He takes the first of three notes given to him and sticks it to the window. And with all the stealth of a thief, which was good because he was one, he makes his way down to the ground. He hides in the treeline and watches as a white haired woman takes the note.

_Huh. I wonder why her hair is white. _He thinks. _She doesn't look that old. But maybe I just can't tell. _He sees her panic and blast something out of her hands and into the sky. _Is that... ice?_ His eyes widen in realization. Of course! Arendelle has the ice queen. The one who froze everything. _I don't blame her. _He grins slightly. _These powers can get a little out of hand. _Small flames begin to dance along his fingertips.

_Let's see, what was it Sideburns told me? Blue wax if there wasn't a signal. Red wax if there was. _He takes the envelope with a red seal out of his bag and sets it down.

With a forceful drive of his hands, a fiery bow and arrow appear out of the air. The two weapons would probably burn a normal person, but Brandr was anything but normal. However, he figures the queen or note would not be immune to fire as he was, so he cools them down.

Just as he aims the arrow with the note attached at a spot near the window, he sees the queen talking to a red haired girl. He lowers his bow. _Be discrete. _He thinks. _Only the queen can see the letter. _And he had already distinguished that the queen was the white haired lady. _That's probably her sister, the princess. _Good ole Sideburns warned Brandr especially against the princess seeing him, so he waited until he was positive the sister left before drawing the string on his bow again. He fires.

_zzzzzzzzzzTHUNK_

The arrow lands exactly where he meant it to. He watches as the white haired queen rushes angrily outside and reaches for the note. His eyes widen as she nearly falls. She ignore his charcoal arrow and rushes inside.

_Figures. _He thinks. _Why would the snow queen care about seeing the fire boy's masterpiece? _But he waves away his sarcastic thoughts as he notices the look on the queen's face. _Is she scared? What did Sideburns put in that letter? _Brandr didn't read the notes, he just delivered them. Sideburns was probably still in crappy old Weaseltown.

_But he does pay good. Now let's go Brandr, we've got a letter to send telling Sideburns that the queen sent the signal. _And with that, Brandr darts away from the castle, his job done for now. _Not bad for a thirteen year old thief. _He thinks.

* * *

><p>Elsa breaths in deeply as she looks at the massive ship before her. She stands in it's looming shadow, dreading the time she has to leave. The guards has already loaded her bags for the next two months onto the ship. Whenever Elsa was ready, they would leave. But Elsa doesn't think she would ever be ready.<p>

"Elsa!" She is suddenly tacked to the ground. She screams, sending a burst of snow around her and her attacker.

"Anna!" The red haired princess was indeed the one holding her, not attacking her though, but simply hugging her tightly. "Anna! You're crushing me."

Anna loosens her grip, but only slightly. "Sorry. You really didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye to me, did you?"

"Actually I was considering running away again, instead of getting on that ship." Elsa admits in a light tone. Anna laughs.

"You should have told me! Then we could have run away together. Just the three of us."

"Three of us?" Elsa asks, her eyebrows showing her obvious confusion.

"Well, yeah three!" comes a new voice. "You plus Anna plus me equals three. I'm pretty sure." Elsa sees a familiar snowman counting on his wooden fingers.

"Oh Olaf!" Elsa says. "Sorry I didn't see you there little guy. But it's a little too late for the three of us to just leave. You two should have told me sooner so we could plan. But now is just no good."

"Aw." Anna and Olaf say in unison. Elsa can't help but chuckle.

"Well okay Elsa!" The snowman speaks, he can't stay sad for too long. "I'll see you when you get back then!" He waddles up to her with a grin plastered on his face. "Can I have one last hug?" He asks.

"Olaf, you can have the warmest hug in the world." She scoops him up gracefully and hugs him tight.

"See Anna! I told you she was the nicest, gentlest, warmest person in the world!" Olaf jumps around joyfully.

"She would be if she gave me the warmest hug." Anna mumbles happily.

"Anna, are you jealous?" Elsa asks, but before she can reply Elsa walks over and hugs her just as tight as she did Olaf. "I love you. I'll see you in two months."

"Two months." Anna repeats, just to be sure. "No meeting any extravagant princes and running away to get married."

"I have better judgement than that Anna. And I wasn't the one who tried to get married to a man I just met."

"Never going to let that go are you? I've learned my lesson." Anna crosses her heart with her finger. "I swear!"

Elsa smiles at the girl. "I believe you." The queen walks elegantly onto the ship. She waves to the two. "Take care of Arendelle Anna."

"I will!" She calls back, becoming farther away.

"And Olaf, take care of Anna!"

"Okay Elsa!" He shouts, jumping up and down. Anna looks a little offended, but laughs it off. Elsa gets sadder as the distance between the sisters grows larger. _She seems so small... I just hope she will be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sooo... Whatdija think? I liked it. I think because it's getting some interesting plot. I mean it was sorta interesting before, but now. It's getting pretty interesting.**

**snoopykid: I'm glad you are loving this. Is this a soon enough update?**

**Nicole R (Guest): I am extremely pleased that you are bookmarking this. I will keep writing because writing is very fun. **

**Honestly, I'm more anxious than you are to find out what happens next. And every time I get a review I look at my inbox like, "What is this? Hmm... HOOOHMYGOD A PERSON REVIEWED!" You guys are AWESOME and you make me happy. Thanks for reading. Until next time I guess...**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Hi. All those awesome reviews were for me right? Because I am still having trouble believing it. A lot of trouble. I really couldn't stop smiling when I read them. They made me so happy, so of course I was skeptical. Anyways, you've had enough of my blabbing. Here's chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. (Insert something clever here)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Anna waves excitedly at the ocean horizon. The ship that her sister had left on was only a speck in the distance. But she can still see it, and she wouldn't stop waving until it was completely gone. Olaf is waving too, but his attention is no longer on the boat, but on a small puppy that was curiously sniffing the magic snowman.

"Well." Anna says once the ship had vanished. "She's gone."

"Who?" Olaf asks. "Elsa?" Anna nods silently. "Oh yeah! She's _way_ gone! She's so gone you can't even see her anymore."

"Yep." She keeps nodding. "She's gone."

"Wait, maybe if I squint like this..." Olaf tilts his head to one side. "You can almost see the boat she's on! No wait, that's a bird... Hi bird! I'm Olaf!" The exuberant snowman now waves to a seagull that is floating on the water.

Anna giggles at the snowman. She is definitely sad that Elsa has to be gone... FOR TWO EXCRUCIATINGLY LONG MONTHS! But, she won't let that kill her mood completely. _Elsa will be back. _She thinks. So, her mood would only be killed a little bit. Just a small piece.

"So Roger, how's life with the flock?" Olaf is now chatting it up with the seagull. "Roger" stares blankly at him. "Not much of a talker huh? Well okay." The snowman walks over to Anna. "He's _weird._ Anna for your safety, I insist we walk away from Roger."

"Olaf, you are unbelieveable." Anna tells him. But in the end, the two bounce away from the seagull.

"That's a good thing right?" Olaf asks her.

"Yes it is."

"Oh okay. Good." He wipes his brow, cleaning away any non-existent beads of sweat. "You had me worried there for a second." Anna smiles, but doesn't reply. The two walk silently for a few minute, no specific destination in mind.

"Sooo, Olaf." Anna begins. He looks up at the red head, his attention focused solely on her.

"Yeah?" He replies, not breaking eye contact.

Anna rocks back and forth. "What should we do now?"

"Hmm." Olaf taps his head, obviously thinking hard. He gasps. "We could go visit Kristoff and Sven!"

"Yeah!" Anna beams. "Great idea! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir? There's a letter for you." The servant girl nervously fumbles with the paper in her hands. Hans grins slightly.<p>

"Thank you." He tells her warmly. "And you don't have to act so nervous around me." She smiles shyly.

"Here sir..." She mumbles, handing him the letter.

"So bashful." He teases, tapping her nose. "What's your name?"

The girl tugs on her brown hair. "Nora." She mutters. The girl couldn't have been older than seventeen. _I guess she will have to do. _

"Nora." Hans tries the name on his tongue. "Beautiful name."

"Thank you sir." Nora says quietly. _Ugh, speak a little louder. I can hardly hear you, you stupid girl._

But his face gives no indication to his thoughts. "Nora, I want you, and only you, to be the one who aids to me. If... that's alright with you."

She blushes. "O- of course sir."

He smiles. "Good. Now, I think I have a letter to read, right Nora?"

"Yes sir. I'll- I'll go now." The girl quickly exits the room. Hans smirks. _Pathetic. Some people have no confidence. _He thinks. He then turns to his letter. _It's from that kid. Excellent._

When he heard of a dirty street rat, looking to do anything for a bit of money, Hans became interested. When he discovered that the kid could summon fire, well he just had to have him, despite the lack of respect the boy had for others. _Who better to fight the ice bitch than the fire brat? _Even better, the kid didn't have a family to worry about him, so if something err, _'unfortunate' _were to happen, Hans could easily cover it up. He opens the letter and finds a messy scrawl. _Who taught this kid how to write?_

_Hey. You never told me your real name, so I adresed this to 'Sideburns.' Hope thats okay._

Hans looks at the front of the envelope and sure enough, in the brats large and sharp writing was "Sideburns of Castle Weselton." He scowls. _I'll have to pound some respect into that brat._ He returned to the letter.

_The queen shot a signil into the sky and I gave her the letter. I'm going to follow her on the boat tomorrow. So I think by the time this letter gets to you, we probably will be hafway to Spain. I sent this with my firebird. Send your letter back with him. He can find me. I awate your next orders. See ya Sideburns._

_Brandr_

Hans scoffs. Whoever taught this kid anything obviously didn't do a very good job. There were spelling mistakes to go along with the barely legible writing.

_Stupid kid._

At least he's doing his job right. Hans' plan is coming along perfectly. He strides over to the oak desk that was placed in his quarters.

This was much better than the pitiful excuse he had for a room on the boat. It contains a large canopy bed with covers made entirely out of a scarlet silk, imported all the way from the Chinese empire. In the corner furthest from the bed, is the darkened desk that Hans is sitting at. Two luxurious chairs sit on either side of a currently dead fireplace. Beside them, is a matching midnight blue sofa, which is currently covered in stacks of papers. It was a nice room. Certainly not as nice as previous accomodations the former prince had stayed at prior to his... mishap in Arendelle. But at least the toilet was seperate from the rest of the room.

_Now, to reply to the boy. But where is that "fire-bird" he mentioned?_ Hans looks to his window. The curtains are drawn, but he can distinguish a red-orange glow coming from behind it. He moves the curtains and unlatches the window. There, in all it's burning glory, is perched a falcon, made entirely out of flaming coals. Hans takes a step back, to avoid getting burned. He then notices that while the falcon is on a wooden lamp post, the wood isn't blackened in the slightest.

_Fascinating._ He marvels. _How does this work? _The falcon caws impatiently, as if waiting to be invited inside. Despite the fear of the bird burning the castle down, he allows it to fly in. It lands on one of the chairs and pauses. It looks to the cold fireplace and within a second it dashes there and back. Now, a roaring fire took the place of the lifeless coals.

"Hmm. You aren't so bad are you?" He walks over and pets the falcon. It radiates a great heat, but it is still able to be comfortably touched. "Even if your creator is dumber than a sack of bricks." The bird screeches and the flames on it increase in both size and temperature. Hans recoils, clutching his burnt glove. "Stupid bird." He mumbles, and shuffles back to the desk. Thankfully, he is left handed, and as the bird scorched his right hand, he was still able to write.

_Brandr,_

_Enclosed are a series of letters you will give to the queen. They are numbered in the order you are to give them to her. There will be signals, small ones to indicate when to give her the next letter. You will know the signal when you see it. _

_Obviously, you must keep an eye on the queen. Ensure she acts normally. Do not let her see you, I cannot stress this fact enough. And DO NOT read the notes. _

_When you reach Spain, find Bruno. You will know him, as he is missing his left leg. Show him the letter with the green seal and you will recieve your first payment from him. Tell him nothing of your mission. _

Hans skims over the letter, once he is satisfied with ending result, he wraps it, along with several other notes in a leather skin. He then walks over to the falcon, holding the leather pouch warningly.

"This better get back to your master quickly and burn free, or else all he'll get is a stabbing session with my sword. Understand?" The bird screeches, as if to say, _please, I can do this in my sleep._ The falcon snatches the skin from the chestnut haired man and flies off into the night.

_Stupid bird._

* * *

><p>"Wait, lemme get this straight?" Kristoff shuts his eyes tightly. "Elsa left..."<p>

"Yes..." Anna says, urging him to continue.

"For two months..." He says slowly.

"Yes..." Anna blinks.

"And you're in charge of Arendelle?" He finishes.

"Yes.!" Anna nods her head vigorously. Kristoff looks at her in a confused way. "What?" She asks.

"Shouldn't you then, I don't know, be at the castle? Leading the kingdom?" Kristoff tells her, beyond belief.

"Oh my goodness! Kristoff you're right!" Anna jumps up and begins to look for any possesions that might belong to her.

"I know!" He says, now helping her.

"Kristoff? Right?" Olaf suddenly speaks up. "That's believeable."

Kristoff scoffs. "You're a living, walking, talking snowman! What do you know?"

"That's hurtful Kristoff." Olaf says. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Aww look at what you've done now!" Anna says. "You've gone and hurt the snowman's feelings!" Kristoff laughs humorlessly at her, shoving a pink hat into her hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something Anna?" Kristoff asks. Sven huffs and snorts.

"Now Kristoff," He speaks for Sven. "Don't be rude to the pretty girl. Or the weird snowman." Kristoff rolls his eyes at all three of them.

"Gang up on me, why don't ya?" He mutters. He looks to Anna. "You got everything?" She holds her hands up, frantically looking for something.

"Where's my hat? Kristoff have you seen my hat?" She almost shouts. He sighs.

"In your hand. I just gave it to you." He says, gesturing to her hand, which did indeed contain the pink hat.

"Oops. Well yeah, that's it!" She says brightly. "Let's go you guys!"

"What?" Kristoff asks, now completely confused on the situation.

"Yeah let's go!" Olaf joyfully adds. "Look at us! The old team, all together again! Let's go on an adventure!" He hugs Sven, who snorts happily.

"Actually Olaf, we're just going to the castle." Anna corrects him.

Kristoff blinks. He shakes his head. "Wait! Why do Sven and I have to go?" Anna puts a hand on her hip and shifts her weight to the right.

"Because I am queen now, and your queen comands it!" Anna points threateningly. Both Kristoff and Sven huff.

"I sure hope that Elsa get's back okay." Kristoff says sarcastically. "I'd hate for Arendelle to fall under tyranny." Anna pushes him, but he remains in his place. He chuckles at her. "You are so cute when you think you can hurt me."

"You think I'm cute?" Anna asks, blushing. Kristoff realizes what he just said and turns a shade of red to match Anna's. He bashfully rubs his hand through his fluffy blond hair.

"I- uh. Ju- ye, uh. Yes?" He tumbles over his words. He shakes his head, trying to overcome his nervousness. "Yes. Anna." He speaks more certainly. "I think you are very cute."

"Well thank you Mr. Bjornman." She fiddles with her fingers.

"We, we should go now." Kristoff says, remembering their task.

"Yeah!" Anna agrees. "I've got a kingdom to run!"

"C'mon you two lovebirds." Olaf says. "We need to go back to Arendelle."

"'Lovebirds.' How original." Kristoff mumbles under his breath. No one hears him thankfully. _Kristoff you idiot. Why didn't you kiss her? She looked like she wanted to kiss you. I think. _He looks over to his reindeer pal. _Oh Sven. You'd know what to say. But it's not like I can have a serious conversation about her, with HER right there! _He chuckles at himself. _God Kristoff, what a sap you've become. The next time you get the chance, you WILL kiss her. You two are dating... right? Hmm... Actually... I don't really know. What are we? Are we like a couple? I mean, we hang out. But do ya have to go on a date exactly to be dating?_ He shakes his head slowly. _Kristoff you're overthinking this too much. You need to overthink it the _right_ amount. Hmph... How far is it to the castle?_

Kristoff lives in a small hut, just outside the kingdom whenever he was doing business in Arendelle. But with summer begining to wind down, he wasn't working nearly as much and would normally go back home with the trolls. But, he maybe might have told Anna he'd stay up here a little longer this year. He's sure his family would understand, right? It was love, and they did like Anna. Maybe she could stay with him and the trolls when Elsa gets back.

They walk through the town square, Kristoff and Sven trying to avoid the attention of the townsfolk, Anna and Olaf enjoying the attention they were all getting anyway.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!"

"Hi Olaf!"

"Look guys it's the Princess!"

"Hey, he's the guy who helped save Princess Anna!"

"Oh look at his reindeer!"

"What's his name?"

"Hi your majesty!"

Anna laughs at the crowd of children that had somehow appeared and surrounded the four. "Hello everyone! I can't play right now, I have to take care of Arendelle while Queen Elsa is gone." Her face falls a little when she hears the 'awws' of the children.

"I can play everybody!" Olaf says, trying to cheer them all up. It easily worked as their cries for Anna to stay turned to joyful amusement at the snowman.

"My friends Kristoff and Sven will play with you too." Anna adds, which makes the cheering children yell louder.

"Wait what?" Kristoff straightens. "I really do-"

"Aww please Kristoff?" Asks a small boy.

"Yeah, please Kristoff?" Mimics Anna and Olaf. Kristoff can't resist the red head's pout and sighs.

"Fine." He says in defeat. Sven puffs happily.

Anna cheers with the children. "But really, thank you Kristoff." She hugs him.

"Anytime." He replies cooly. _Now your chance! Kiss her! _And he does just that. He glady kisses her.

"EWW! GROSS!" Shouts one child.

"COOTIES!" Yells another. Kristoff chuckles at the children.

"Didn't you guys know? When you're a grownup, cooties don't affect you anymore!" Anna tells them, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. It's true." Kristoff nods his head.

"Really?" Asks a surprised Olaf. "I did not know that. Well you learn something new everyday."

"I have to go now! Bye" Anna tells them. "Kids you make sure Kristoff is a good boy."

"Okay!" Comes the chaotic shout of the children.

A little boy runs up to Kristoff. "Gee mister! You're real strong!"

"Aww thanks buddy." Kristoff smiles. "You have to be strong to be an ice harvester."

"You're an ice harvester?" Asks another.

"Arendelles offical Ice Master/Harvester." Kristoff says proudly.

"Wow that's so cool!" Says the first boy. Kristoff grins at the children.

"_You guys _are cool." Kristoff tells them. "Hey, this is Sven!" He introduces his best buddy.

"Hello Sven." They say to the reindeer, running to pet him.

"Say hi Sven." Kristoff commands the reindeer, who grins his reindeer grin.

"Hi Sven." Kristoff speaks for him in Sven's signiture 'voice.' "And a hello to all these ice harvesters. They're all awfully small though. I remember when he was just a squirt." He nods his antlers at Kristoff who laughs.

Little did they know that there is a certain red headed princess watching them. Anna grins. _He is just so cute. _She thinks and runs off to the castle, leaving Kristoff to entertain the children.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Kristoff, I love how easy it is for me to write you. I just get his personality very much. **

**I swear I freaked out when I saw ELEVEN AWESOME REVIEWS! You guys are amazing... Thank you. I also apologize for using the word 'happy' in Norwegian as a noun in previous chapters. Oops. I'm still going to do it, just sorry.**

**FrozenInReading: Step 1: Read review. Step 2: Re-read review. Step 3: Doubt existence of review. Step 4: Read review for a third time. Step 5: Be excited and happy and smile. Step 6: Don't stop smiling. Really. Thank you. I can't believe that this is your favorite story. THANK YOU! So much.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my AMAZING friend. You wrote six of my eleven reviews and I am so very happy! I'm glad that you love it so much. I may not show it very well while typing though... But I REALLY AM HAPPY! So thankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! (Huh, maybe I do show it well enough.)**

**Nicole R (Guest): I SOO happy you think my fanfic is awesome! Writing professionally would be cool, but I'm pretty sure it's not possible to write fanfics for a living, copyright laws and all that crap. But really thank you sooo much! I hope you liked the chapter.**

**thereadingrainbow06: I love drama too. And awkwardness. I didn't realize how difficult is to write awkwardness. But I love writing this, so much. Thank you SOOO much for reading AND reviewing. **

**snoopykid: Good. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Hmm... That's a great idea. It will be in the story. At one point. Eventually. Probably. I THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Elsa1354: Thank you! I'm sorry if I was not clear, but yes Brandr, the boy does have fire powers. I'm VERY glad that you love it. Thank you!**

**Well. I hope you liked it. Some of you said you loved it, and that makes me very happy. So thank you. Very much. Even those of you that don't review. I am not a hypocrite, because it's nice being a ghost reader. So thank you. **

**Until next time I guess... **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey you amazing peoples. How are your lives? **

**...**

**Okay then. Well, I had kind of a difficult time writing this chapter. I blame YouTube. But here it is! Chapter Eight!**

**Disclaimer fairy says: Nobody but Disney owns Frozen and this Author has nothing to do with the Disney corporation. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The salty wind licks at Elsa's face as the massive ship rocks back and forth. The young queen wraps her hand even tighter around a rope that is secured to the main mast. She sits, paler than normal, as far away from the edges as she possibly could. The boat lurches again. Elsa squeezes her eyes shut, as if when she opened them she'd be back in Arendelle, preferably on solid ground.

_I. Hate. Ships. So. Much. _

They have been traveling for a little over a week, and on the first day Elsa discovered the degree if her fear of boats. She couldn't walk without covering the ground in frost with every step. For a while, she considered crawling to where she wanted to go, but eventually decided against it. It wouldn't be very queenly of her to do so. _Anna wouldn't care if I did that._ She can't help but think. But she eventually gained a pair of sea legs, they weren't very good, but now her powers are better controlled. Well, at least she wasn't freezing the ocean anymore.

The rocking mellows some._ Is it okay to open my eyes now? _Elsa dares to peek through one eye, just in time to see a large wave crash right next to the boat. _Bad idea! Bad idea! _She squeaks slightly and wraps the rope around her hands a few more times.

"Not much for sea travel are yer?" Comes a rough voice. Elsa opens her eyes, searching for the origin of the voice. An old man, who stood tall and strong. Despite his regal looking appearance, he was obviously comfortable with being on the ship.

"No, not really." Elsa says timidly. He chuckles at her nervousness. He has sea green eyes and a salt and pepper colored crew cut that matched his scruffy beard.

"Bad experience on a ship?" He asks. Elsa looks at him strangely. _Does he not know who I am? Does he not know what happened to mama and papa? He is from Arendelle, I've seen him there before._ He laughs heartily at her expression. "I'm only joking yer majesty. I truly am sorry about your parents. I lost my brother on a ship too."

"Oh," Elsa blinks. He was joking. "I'm sorry for your loss." The boat jerks slightly. Elsa jumps at this, holding onto the rope until her knuckles were white.

"Relax." The man soothes her. "I've been on the sea fer over 45 years. This is normal. Don't worry. And it was a long time ago that I lost my brother, so I'm okay." His accent is obviously Irish. He smiles at her, which Elsa weakly returns.

"Thank you." She says quietly, her grip on the rope still tight, but relaxed somewhat.

"No worries. Bailey Hannigan the third, at yer service ye majesty Queen Elsa." He bows deeply. He looks up with a grin, some of his teeth are missing. "People normally address me as Bailey."

"Thank you once again Mister Hannigan." Elsa smiles at the old man.

He shakes his head slightly. "You have all my respect yer majesty, but that were an invitation for you to call me Bailey. 'Mister Hannigan' just makes me sound old, doesn't it?" He chuckles again. Elsa laughs as well.

"Yes. I suppose it does." She trails off slightly. "You have my utmost respect as well, so formalities are not needed." She gives a gentle nod, showing it was okay to do so.

"I thank ye lassie." He nods back at her. "It's not every day our ship is graced with royalty, and ter be honest, I'm not all that used ter it."

"That's perfectly okay Bailey. " Elsa says. The ship teeters again, causing Elsa to once again, hold onto the old rope for dear life. The area just around her hands begin to frost. "Now," She says, trying to distract herself. "Was there anything you needed from me Bailey?"

He snorts. "I feel as if I should be the one to ask _yer _that, not the way around. No, you just looked like ye needed a little reassurance."

Elsa nods quickly, her eyes locked on the horizon, searching for a sign of land. "Yes. Thank you." Not finding any, she once again begins to watch the crew work. This is one of the several mind numbing activities she had been using to cope with being on the ocean. She watches as three men struggle to lift a crate up from one of the lower decks. She looks at the label on the side: **CITRUS**. _Wow. There must be a lot of oranges if it takes three people to carry it._ Elsa smirks at her thought. On the other end of the ship there were two sailors, arguing about something. The fight didn't look very serious though, as they were both smiling. _This is a very nice ship. _Elsa thinks for the umpteenth time since she boarded. It was three levels, each room decorated with fine furniture, which of course is all anchored to the ship, Elsa made sure. Her room is especially handsome, layered in colors of dark blues and deep purples. They even put a desk in, just for her, should she wish to do work, or write a letter. Elsa protested, claiming it wasn't necessary, but the captain insisted. And every single worker wore a uniform. _That can't be too comfortable to work in_. She thinks, but the crew doesn't seem to mind it all.

"Lassie? You hear me?" Bailey snaps his fingers several times, which successfully captures her attention.

"What?" Elsa blinks quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just lost in thought I suppose..."

Bailey smiles understandingly. "S'okay. Just wondered why ye spend all yer time up here, if yer scared of the water?"

"It's not the water I'm scared of exactly." Elsa explains to the old man. "It's the thought of the ship sinking. If something like that does happen I don't want to be trapped below deck."

He nods. "Aye, that makes sense. But you ought ter know that you'd be the first un everyone would go after to rescue. You are the queen after all." He laughs.

Elsa giggles some too. "I suppose you're right. Thank you Bailey, that really helps."

"I'm glad to hear it." He says. "But don't cha get cold, being up here with the wind and water and all?" He rubs his arms to prove a point.

Elsa shrugs softly. "The cold never really bothered me."

"Oh that's righ'. You got yer magic snow, the cold shouldn't affect ya." Elsa nods in confirmation.

"Hannigan! The captain needs ya!" A worker calls. Hannigan scowls at him.

"Shut ya trap I'm comin'!" He shouts back. He turns to Elsa. "Sorry lass, I've got to go. You know how the captain is."

Elsa nods, she did know how the captain was. "It's okay. Good bye then." She waves slightly. She still hasn't let go of the rope. _Let it go, let it go._ She hums to herself, smiling._ Not likely. I will hold onto this rope like it is my life. And if something _does _happen, it will be. _The captain is tall stern man. He is in his mid-thirties, although the years he has spent at sea gave him a more weathered and older appearance. His sand colored hair is neatly trimmed, and always perfectly groomed. There is an intimidating air that always seems to follow him when a person was in his presence. His name is Andreas Toov. And Elsa is fairly sure he doesn't like her.

The ship lurches once again. Elsa tightens her grip on the rope again.

_I. Really. Hate. Ships. _

The young queen decides to retire to her room for the night, reassured by Bailey's words. Upon reaching her room, she notices that the door is cracked open. Figuring she had simply left it that way earlier in the day, she doesn't worry. She walks into the room and sits at her desk. She tenses when the boat rocks slightly. And again when the door creaks. She is relieved to find no work for her on the mahogany worktable. She is too tired to do them anyway. She lies down on her bed and snuggles into the covers. She is disturbed when she hears the crinkling of paper. Sitting up, she checks under her pillow.

_DAMN IT!_ She thinks as she picks up the latest order from Hans. She rips open the envelope and scans it over. She quickly sends a small gust of snow into the hall. She turns back to the letter. _How am I going to do this? I can't let him get what he wants. _

* * *

><p>"-and with that decision we could increase Arendelle's crops by over, Princess? Are you listening?" Anna is at the moment sitting in Arendelle's weekly meeting on current events. And no, she is not listening.<p>

"Of course." Anna lies, sitting up uncomfortably straight. _How does Elsa do this all of the time? It's CRAZY! _"If we increase work forces in agriculture by 4.8%, decrease the investment in livestock by, what was it? Oh yes, 8.29%, we can increase the profit we make in crops by... What Mister Stephen?" _Huh, I guess I was listening. I didn't even know it._

"Oh! Um-" He is surprised at Anna, who actually seemed to be doing well. "We can increase production by almost 18%"

"Hmm. Yes." Anna considers this bit of information. "And what is the cost to the public?"

"Excuse me?" He asks, stunned at Anna's question.

"What would happen to the livestock workers should we withdraw our investment?" She rephrases. "Would the damage be too great to _their _income?"

He stutters. "Princess, I don't see how thi-"

"Stephen," Anna says, with an authority no one knew she possessed. "While it _is_ important that we try to increase profit for Arendelle's economy, it is _also_ important that we ensure that our own citizens do not suffer." She looks him straight in the eye. "Now, how would they be affected?"

"Your highness," Another man speaks. She looks at him. _I think his name's Marius I think. _"If I may speak on this matter?"

"Yes you may." Anna allow him.

"Thank you. The livestock farmers' income shouldn't be affected very much at all. Our investment in them is a large portion, and we since we would not remove our entire funds for them, they should be well off."

Anna thinks about this. _I have almost no idea what to do here. _"And you believe that this course of action would be effective?

Marius nods. "I do believe this is the correct thing to do your highness."

"Agreed." Anna says. "Now, is that all for today?" She has a hopeful tone in her voice.

"I believe so." Stephen says. The other advisers nod in unison.

"That's it?" Anna clarifies. "Good. Meeting adjourned. It was very lovely to see all you gentlemen today." Anna hasn't even finished her sentence before she was out the door and sprinting to her bedroom.

_WAIT! _She thinks. _You're in charge Anna, at least look the part._ She slows her run to a mild stroll. She smirks. _I sure showed those grouchy old men. They had no idea I could be so... Elsa-like. Well, _Anna shakes her head a bit. _Not exactly. I really am not sure what that last thing was, except that it will help Arendelle's economy, and nobody's gonna be badly affected. Which is good. People first! Wait, wouldn't helping Arendelle's economy also be helping the people? Ugh, I really don't know. _

Anna has arrived at the door of her bedroom. _Whew, at least that's over now. I can't wait to relax and sleep. _She opens her door. _Sleep is nice. _She plops down on her bed. _Sleep is totally nice. _Her eyes flutter closed. _Sleep..._

_Knock knock knock_

_UGH! What is it now?_ "Yes? Come in!" She sits up and smooths out her clothes. Gerda pops her head in.

"Your highness?" She asks. "Here are the letter you have to address today."

"Ugh, really?" Anna catches herself. "I mean, set them on the table there. I will see to them in a moment." Gerda nods and sets the letters on the designated spot.

"It's not so easy is it?" She asks the princess.

Anna shakes her head. "No, it's not. I don't know how Elsa does it." Gerda laughs softly at the girl.

"She has you." Gerda informs her.

"What?" Anna looks up, dumbfounded.

"You are the biggest reason her majesty hasn't run away to the North Mountain again." Gerda explains. "She knows that you'll always be there, to cheer her up, or keep her sane."

"I am?" Anna asks. The servant nods, smiling. "Wow, I had no idea."

"It's true." Gerda insists.

"I know, I believe you." Anna reassures her. "It's just, I didn't realize I was _that_ important to her."

"Anna, you are the most important thing in your sister's life. She'd do anything for you." Gerda says. Anna remains silent. "I'll leave you now your highness. Answer some of these letters, but you ought to sleep soon." And with that she leaves. _I know she'd do anything for me. And I'd do the same for her._ Anna walks over to the table and picks up the first letter.

"Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Anna begins out loud. "Bla bla bla. Countries in harmony. Bla bla.' Wait what? 'Offer my son for you to MARRY?!'" She shouts. "Ahahaha, nope!" She tosses the letter on the ground and picks up the next one in the stack.

"'To Queen Elsa, from Weselton.' I am not in the mood for these guys... Soo, this will go in the tomorrow pile!" She sets this letter aside. "Now let's see... 'To...' Hey this is me! 'Princess Anna of Arendelle.'" She opens the letter and begins reading. "Princess Anna, I wish to ask for your hand in marria-' AW COME ON! NO MORE PROPOSALS! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW!" She crumples up the letter and throws it across the room.

In the stack of letters, she found seven more marriage proposals to Elsa, three for herself, _I wonder why more proposed to her? It's her hips I bet. Or her queenly status. But it's probably the hips. _Eight trade offers, an anonymous gift of chocolate (which she gratefully enjoyed), and one invitation to the Americas. And that was just for the one day!

_Hmm. I've heard that the Americas are fascinating! _But in the end, she ends up tossing it away with the proposals. _Okay. _She thinks. _Sleep is nice._ Grinning, she walks over to her bed, and with all the grace of a hippopotamus, she flops onto her bed and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So, what did you guys think? Please tell me in one or more words in the review box. Or don't. You can just follow or favorite it, or not. But if there is something you DON'T like, PLEASE say something. Thank you.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Thank you for saying that my amazing friend, I really appreciate it. I love how say "I hope Elsa doesn't get TOO hurt..." She's my favorite character too, but I have to stay true to my heart, and my heart isn't a very kind writer. So, I dunno. I thought the Roger bit was nice too. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING AND BEING AMAZING! _  
><em>**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa: I will start this by saying your username amuses me very much. And yes, I will write drama soon. Thank you for reading! So much.**

**Nicole R (Guest): THANK YOU! You are _so_ nice. I'm glad this is one of your favorites. So THANK YOU! SO VERY MUCH THANK YOU!**

**Chocoholic345: AMEN! You have given me ideas for a future epic battle scene. Thank you for that. And I thank you also for taking your time to read this. I am very grateful. **

**Sakura Ann Kinimo-san: Thank you for implying that my previous chapters are awesome! I will do my best to live up to your expectations! Thank you so much for reading this!**

**snoopykid: Thank you! I learned that I love writing Kristoff, so his sarcasm will return, and there will be many more Anna reactions, because that was fun to write. And yeah, Anna's doing a pretty darn good job. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I am eternally grateful.**

**Elsa1354: I really liked that chapter too. And I really like writing Kristoff. So he will return. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. You are a very kind person. **

**So yeah, thank you. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Maybe tomorrow, probably not. It will be up soon though! Do not fret my... um... (What should I call you?) Do not fret people! I will see you guys soon. Please critique or comment or suggest stuff, I'd like it. I'd even be okay if you're all like "Oh my god. This is so stupid. The characters are not like this at all!" Then I'd know I have to improve on the characters. I talk too much... Until next time I guess...**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hello all. I apologize beforehand for this mess of a chapter. It started out okay, then it was just _awful, _but then it turned okay again. But the awful bit is kind of a large portion. So... sorry about that. **

**Here's the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Actually, I'm beginning to think it owns _me._ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Crunch _

_This is a really good apple._ Brandr is lazily hidden away behind a few crates on the top deck, munching on a green apple. Just that morning, he got a whole bunch of letters from Sideburns, but only one was for him. _And it was just some boring orders too. It'd be nice if he just sent something just to say "Hi." or "I'm glad you haven't been frozen solid yet." But, no dice. _He finishes off the core of his apple, left with only the stem and the bottom. A mild breeze blows by, it is gentle and light, but it still makes Brandr shiver, he is used to blistering heats because of his powers, so he isn't quite comfortable in the cold. He pulls up the hood on his cloak and engulfs his body in a small blaze. It can't burn through his clothes, as he learned a long time ago to make sure they're fireproof. There was this crazy accident with a pig, and a oven that would not light. Long story short, Brandr ended up lost, naked, and judge of a pie baking contest. So yes, fireproof clothes are necessary.

_I love ships._ He thinks happily. _The salty air, the relaxing sea, and since fresh water doesn't last very long on boats, I get to drink rum. _He grins at this different way of life. This is not the first time he has been a stowaway, but it certainly is the longest. _Maybe I should become a sailor. I could totally rock a scruffy beard._

He looks over at the Queen. He had been keeping an eye on her, and now she seems sufficiently distracted talking to some old sailor guy.

_Perfect time to plant the first letter_. He thinks and sneaks away to the lower deck. He finds the queen's room and slowly turns the handle. It's locked. He smirks, as locked doors were no challenge to him. With a sharp flick of his hand, a lock pick made of flaming coal appears in his fingers. He cools it down, so the lock won't melt when he goes to open it. He places the pick in the lock and moves it in a certain way.

_Click. _The door opens with ease. He had perfected his technique for breaking into places about two years back. With a smile, he disintegrates the pick and glides into the room, leaving the door opened slightly. With the letter in hand he paces around the room.

_Hmm. Where should I put it? _He taps the envelope against his chin. Brandr breaks out into a grin when he spies the bed. _That'll work._ He walks over and puts the letter under the pillow. Making sure everything is the exact same as when he walked in, he turns to leave.

_Let's go wait for a signal. _He pauses when he hears footsteps. His eyes go wide, the queen is the only one who stays down this hall. He dives into the corner next to the door and prays that he blends in with the shadows. He watches as the white haired lady walks in and sits at her desk facing opposite the door. Should she turn around, she would see a dark haired teen trying to sneak to the door. The ship lurches slightly and the door falls open.

_Now!_ He thinks as he leaps through the opening. Silently, he darts around the corner. _That was a little close. _He smiles. _But I did a pretty awesome job, if I do say so myself. And I totally do! _He looks back to the hall, which now has a blanket of snow. _That sure looks like a signal. _He thinks. _Cool. I guess I'm done for now. I think she's supposed to send another signal when she's done with... whatever is in the letter. Then I'll give her the next one. _He walks carefully past the queen's room, back to his hidey-hole. He pauses.

_Is she... crying?_ Sure enough, there is a sobbing coming from behind the door. It is muffled, like she is covering it in hopes no one can hear her, but it is most definitely there.

_Just keep walking Brandr. You can't screw this up. You need this money. _He looks back in hesitation. He shakes his head and races back to the bottom deck, completely unnoticed of course. He stays down there when he wasn't keeping track of the queen. He still doesn't know her exact name. _I feel like I should look into that._ He makes a mental note to do so.

Brandr slumps down comfortably on his makeshift bed, created from old blankets. For a moment, he considers lighting a fire to keep warm, but realizes that the ship was made of wood, and if he falls asleep while it's going... Well, that wouldn't end very well.

"Scree." Comes a caw from the corner of the small room. Brandr looks up and smiles at his fire bird.

"Hey Laila." He says affectionately. "How's my little birdie doing?" She squawks in offence. "Okay! Ferocious falcon then!" Brandr holds up his hands defensively. Just don't claw out my eyes." She tilts her head in satisfaction. "So touchy." He says. _Just like her namesake._ He can't help but think.

"So Laila," He begins. The bird turns his attention to the teen. "I think I've gotten myself into something not too good." He looks at her, who in turn looks back, expecting elaboration. "I'm following orders blindly for some weird guy. And I don't know what that Sideburns guy even wants with the queen!" He shouts a little.

Laila flies over and allows Brandr to pet her. "I just hope it's all worth it." He continues. "I don't want to hurt anymore people." The falcon caws softly, comforting the boy. "Yeah." Brandr says. "I'm being stupid aren't I?" Laila nods her head in agreement and pecks at his finger.

Brandr laughs. "I'm going to be alright."

_Hmm..._ He thinks. _I really want another apple._ He smiles as he sees a crate labeled **FRUIT.** "Hey Laila," He says suddenly, eating the crisp apple. "What do think of me becoming a sailor?"

* * *

><p>Kristoff breaths heavily. He uses the large pair of tongs to lift an enormous block of ice from the frozen river.<p>

He begins to sing in a clear voice.

"_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, _

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining."_

Sven begins to grunt in harmony. Kristoff smiles and sings in Sven's voice this time.

"_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for the love and strike for the fear." _

Normally there's an entire team of ice harvesters, but since this isn't an average job it was just the two of them.

"_See the beauty sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart!" _Kristoff sings in his normal voice.

_And break the frozen heart." _They both 'sing' together.

Kristoff begins the next part. "_Beautiful!"_

Then Sven. "_Powerful!"_

Kristoff again. "_Dangerous!"_

Sven. "_Cold!"_

"_Ice has a magic can't be controlled!" _They harmonize. Kristoff starts to cut another piece of ice out from the frozen lake.

"_Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men!" _He lifts the ice block from the water.

Kristoff takes the lead for this part as well. "_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining."_

Sven 'sings,' "_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining." _

Kristoff sings while Sven hums in a way for the ending. "_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for the love and strike for the fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here!_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart."_ They finish and Kristoff throws the ice block to the side. He chuckles at his friend and scratches the reindeer's ear.

The blonde sighs in content. "It's good to be back out here again, right buddy?"

Sven snorts, agreeing with him. "You sure are right there." He 'says.' "Living life, free and smelly. Away from all those nasty people." Kristoff smirks.

"Well..." He begins. "Not _all_ people are bad." He scratches the back of his head, trying to look casual.

Sven grins. "Is this about Anna?" He teases. "Your true love?"

"Well, I uh- um- I wouldn't call it 'true love.'" Kristoff stutters.

"But you can't marry her if it's not love." The reindeer counters.

"Who said anything about marrying anyone?" Kristoff asks. "I'm still not sure if we are even dating."

"Well, maybe you ought to ask her on a date then." Sven offers.

"I can't just ask her on a date!" The blonde argues.

"Well, why not?" Kristoff translates for the reindeer. Kristoff doesn't reply. He seems to be thinking of a reason why himself.

"She's just. And I'm- I don't know Sven." Kristoff sighs. "I guess it's because she's so amazing, being a princess and nice to everyone. Even her temper is cute..." Kristoff trails off. "And I'm just a commoner, who was raised by trolls." He catches himself. "I mean, I love them! I really do. It's just they can be..." Sven snorts, stopping the man from talking.

"I get it Kristoff." The man says for the reindeer. "Stop talking. You also need to stop over thinking this, or else you're going to hurt your brain."

"Hey," Kristoff pauses from his translating. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Sven 'says'. "You should stop acting like a stupid kid... And ask that girl on a date!"

"... Where should I take her?" Kristoff asks finally. "I mean, it can't be just some place. She's a princess, she can go ANYWHERE she wants."

"You need to relax." Sven calms him down with a look. "You showed her the waterfall. That's not the only place we've found. Take her to one of those."

Kristoff nods. "That could work."

"How about the canyon?" Sven 'asks.' "It's pretty, and you can be alone together." Kristoff shakes his head.

"That's too dangerous for her to get to."

"'Cause Anna cares so much about her safety." Sven 'says' sarcastically.

"That's exactly it! She doesn't care if she gets hurt or not." Kristoff shouts. "Which is going to make it that much easier for her to slip up and... die." Kristoff held his thumb and forefinger half an inch away from each other.

"Don't you trust her Kristoff?" Sven 'asks'.

"Yeah, but... I care about her too much to risk it." Kristoff admits.

"I understand." The reindeer nods. "What about you take her ice harvesting?"

"What did we just talk about?" Kristoff throws his hands in the air. "Danger! Pain! Death!" He pounds his fists together with each word.

"Fine." Sven huffs. "You are not being very helpful. You need to trust her to do something."

Kristoff sighs. "I know. I just, don't know how."

"You're over thinking it again." Sven warns. "Just, take her to the shore. Buy her chocolates."

"Great idea Sven!" Kristoff beams, he ruffles Sven's fur. "The shore is perfect!"

"Good boy Kristoff." Sven 'tells' him. "Now get back to work you lazy human. There's half a block of ice that's just sitting on the edge of the lake."

"Alright, alright." Kristoff picks up his tongs and pushes the ice away. _I sure hope Anna'll like it. _He thinks. He smirks at himself. _Sven's right, you're too stressed about this. She'll love it Kristoff. You're awesome._

* * *

><p><em>Elsa,<em>

_This is simple enough that even Anna would understand it, so you shouldn't have a problem. _

_When you get to Spain, you will get the best trade deals for Arendelle, obviously. You will also convince them to start trading with Weselton again. Lastly, you will request something called "fireworks," to bring on the ship with you. They can be imported from China, but I'm sure they are found in Spain. Get as much as you can. Careful though, I stress that the captain does not get suspicious._

_I have men watching you. You know that. So proving that you understand this set of orders, send a small sign. When you have completed these instructions, send another signal and you will receive what you need to do next. _

_Remember who's at stake here._

_Hans _

Elsa nearly shouts in anger. _WESELTON! He's working with WESELTON?!_ How can she do this? He CANNOT get what he wants! But Elsa can't disobey the orders, not without some sort of a plan.

_Remember who's at stake here._ That's what the note said. Not _what's_ at stake, but _who's_ at stake.

_I need to keep Anna safe._ She sits on her bed. _That's what's most important. It would have been so much simpler if he were threatening me, but he's threatening to hurt my Anna! I need to do what Hans says. But, I need to stop him too._ Elsa puts a pillow to her face and screams into it.

_I'm not going to be able to do this, am I? _She thinks. Tears begin to stream down from her face. When she was younger and she cried, she could easily hide it. But this is too much for her to take. And the normally silent weeping comes out in loud disorderly sobs. She bites down on her forearm, muffling the cries. Every salty tear that she shed froze as soon as it fell.

"Okay Elsa." She breaths deeply. "You are going to stop crying. You are going to have to figure this out." She chips the frozen water from her sleeve. "And you're going to have to do it, by yourself. Solitude is nothing new to you." She stands up and shakes her head. She raises her arm, as to vanish the frost that had formed during her useless blubbering.

It stays icy. Elsa panics and the frost grows larger. _Why didn't it work?! I love Anna! I know I do why isn't it working?_ She breaths heavily and tries to calm herself. _It's your detest for Hans. Focus on your love for Anna, not your hate for him. Stop freaking out. Just think... Anna. Lykkelig. Happy. Love. _

The ice disappears entirely and Elsa sighs in relief. It doesn't last long however, as Elsa remembers her situation. _I am not going to be able to do this._ She repeats in her mind.

_No. _The small part of her brain call out. The part without any fear. _You CAN do this. You WILL do this, for Anna. Hopefully. _The larger, very scared part, of her brain returns. _You'll do it Elsa. Somehow... _Despite the two portions of her brain being so different, they both agree on their love for Anna. _I will protect you Anna. _She knows this much. _Even if it kills me._

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**A/N) So yeah... There's that train wreck. Hope it's enough. I could't summon any of that natural humor that you guys love so much. I'm not sure why exactly... **

**I listened to the Frozen outtake song, Life's Too Short. I went through many emotions very quickly and am left with sadness. How can a song with such an uppity beat turn so hurtful?**

**Nicole R (Guest): I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Anna is hilarious. Thank you! For reading and reviewing! Very much! You're so kind.**

**thereadingrainbow06: ... No... I considered it once you asked it... And realized how obvious it could be in retrospect... But no... Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I MEAN IT!**

**SuperMegaAwesomeFoxyCobraa: Anna's jealous just a little bit. She really doesn't care. But everyone is a little bit jealous. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**lightning1997: Aww. Thank you so much! Elsa is my favorite, but I will not be satisfied unless something terrible happens. I am just that kind of person. *Chuckles manically* I really am not that awesome. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**FrozenInReading: Thank you for saying that my chapter was great! This one isn't as nice because there isn't the humor you guys love. I am slowly turning a corner in this story... I think so at least? Thank you for reading and reviewing. I mean it.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my amazing friend. I have a friend who does the same thing with Australian people. It is quite humorous to watch. I'm glad you enjoyed the humor. There isn't very much in this one I don't think. I'm trying to be a bit more serious. (Other Self: That's why you put that Kristoff Scene in.) ... I'm going to stop talking. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I've come to realize that my natural humor that you people enjoy comes whenever I write Anna. I will take that into consideration for future chapters... I will leave you now. Goodbye people. Until next time I guess...**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hello people. I am really proud of myself with this chapter. It's a lot of words, and it's all Anna. I want to thank all you awesome people that review and read and click on my story. I am grateful. **

**This is also dedicated to ThawMyFrozenHeart because she indirectly and unintentionally gave me an idea for part of the writing. (She'll know once she reads it. I think.) Here's chapter ten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Anna sighs. She is lonely. It's not like she should be. There is no reason she should be so solitary seeing as Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven visit her nearly every day. But, for some strange reason, she feels alone.

_I miss Elsa._ She concludes. _That must be it. _Her sister has been gone for nearly three weeks. The queen should be in Spain by now, working on trades, fending off handsome princes, doing queenly business, all that stuff. _I bet she's having the best time, in all those... exotic places. _

She sighs again, this time in a much more exaggerated tone. Right now, she is attempting to once again decline Weaseltown in trade, although the offer sounds suspiciously well off for Arendelle. This is her fifth letter, and she thinks she might finally have it right. Anna had to discard the previous letters due to her writing in a very casual fashion, using words such as "totally" and "like" far too frequently. She looks at the final draft, holding several criticisms towards it.

_To the Duke of Weselton,_

_I am once again very sorry, however Arendelle must once again refuse your trade offer. There is simply no way that we can trust your kingdom after the discovery of you cheating Arendelle in previous trade circumstances. No way at all._

_Perhaps one day in the future, a long ways from now, we can maybe begin to discuss trade again. But today is not that day. Nor is tomorrow. Or any day for a long while. I apologize for this being so brief, however it is necessary. Please stop asking to trade again, we will continue to decline._

_Sincerely, Princess Anna of Arendelle_

She frowns at it slightly. It doesn't sound as professional as she would like it, however she has no idea how to improve it further. She wants it to sound firm, but she also doesn't want to offend anyone and start any wars. There's no way Anna can handle something as important and serious as that.

But Anna is DONE with writing letters to the stupid jerkfacey Duke of Weaseltown. She is done with any sort of Queen business for the day, despite it only being noon. She refuses to any more work.

"Hmm..." Anna closes her eyes and leans back in the uncomfortable chair. She has taken to working in Elsa's study, which contains some of the worst furniture Anna has ever come across.

_Yeah. I'm totally getting Elsa a new chair for Christmas. _She sits up, her face a twisted mess from sitting in that demon chair. Tired and slightly sore, she gets up from the chair and makes her way to the door. Throwing the door open, she bounds out of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

_What shall this temporary queen do on this fine day?_ She thinks. _Perhaps I ought to visit to town. I could check into the furniture market, 'cause DAMN, that chair is just no good. _

Her previous fatigue has now vanished entirely as she skips out of the castle, her destination set to the town square. The smiles at every citizen, saying a bright "Hello" to each one, who in turn beamed back at the princess.

"Olaf!" She shouts. The snowman looks to her, every bit as happy as she is.

"Oh hey Anna! How's it going?" He waddles over on his stumpy snowman legs, waving at Anna enthusiastically.

"Everything's great Olaf!" Anna tells him. "Except I miss Elsa. And being queen is WAY harder than I thought. And Elsa has some really uncomfortable chairs. So here I am."

"You're in town because Elsa has bad chairs?" Olaf asks, just to make sure he got everything right.

"Yep." Anna nods, then her face changes to confusion that matches Olaf's. "Wait what?"

"I really don't know." Olaf states bluntly. "You said it, not me." He puts his stick arms up defensively.

"Yeah. I confused myself there too." Anna admits. "I mean, I want to get Elsa some new chairs. So that working as queen will be easier for her."

"Oh!" He says brightly. "That makes sense."

"It does?" She asks.

"Sorta." Olaf's face becomes dubious again. "I mean, I think I get what your trying to say. But I don't know _exactly_ one hundred percent. But I get it."

"Well." Anna doesn't quite how to react. "Okay then. So what have you and your snowman self been doing lately. You haven't dropped by in a while." She hints a little accusingly.

Olaf doesn't notice. "Oh! Well, you see I've been going around, meeting new people. You know, some people don't react very well to hugs." He adds.

"Actually Olaf," Anna says. "I think they react that way because you're a magic snowman."

"Oh." He blinks. "Well that could be it too. But some people are just antisocial." He frowns and puts his little stick hands on his hips in a diva manner, which immediately reminds her of Elsa. Anna laughs at him. He starts laughing too."Ahe he he! That's so funny. But can you tell me what we're laughing at?"

"Oh Olaf." Anna smiles at him.

"Oh Anna." He mimics. "But I'm being serious here." He says as angrily as he can. But Olaf has as much capability of being angry as a flower does, which makes Anna giggle some more. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Olaf shrugs and chuckles with her.

"So is that why you haven't been sleeping at the castle some nights?" Anna asks.

"Yeah." Olaf says, nodding. "There are these weird people who, for no reason at all, are like 'Aw you poor little mistake of nature, do you have a home? Why don't you stay here?' So I stay with them. They're all really nice." He tells her happily.

"Wow. Elsa has magic ice powers and you're a magic snowman. How do they not know you live in the castle?" She asks, bewildered.

"Yeah, you think they'd put two and two together." Olaf says. "But they're nice. Hey! Look at that flower, it's purple!"

"Olaf, can you not, go over to strange people's houses anymore?" She asks."I've learned that not all people are as kind as they may seem."

"Yeah yeah Anna." Olaf waves her away. "We've all heard your tragic story with Hans, but seriously! _That_ is a _purple flower_!"

"Olaf." Anna warns. "No more sleeping at strangers' houses."

"Okay Anna!" Olaf agrees. "No more! Never again shall I stay with these apparently evil people! Even if they _are_ actually nice!"

"Good." Anna declares. "Well, what should we do today?"

"Um. I thought we were going to buy Elsa a new chair, or something?" Olaf tells her in a very confused voice.

"Oh yeah!" Anna remembers. "I forgot."

"Are we still going to go do that?" He asks, pointing to the square.

Anna nods. "Yeah. Let's go do that." The duo then skips away, looking for a shop that may be able to help them. After an excruciatingly long twenty minutes, stopping only once for ice cream, of which took ten minutes, they finally found a place that might be just perfect.

"Oh Olaf!" Anna says with adoration of the tiny store. "Look at everything!" She spins in a circle, nearly knocking over a side table. "Whoops! Sorry!"

"Anna!" Olaf stands up straight. "We must be dignified." He smooths down the three twigs that reside on the top of his head, which simply bounce back to their original position.

"Look at me, I'm getting told off by a snowman." Anna says, throwing her hands up.

"Well, since Elsa is gone, I have to fill in for her." Olaf informs her. "She did tell me to keep you safe."

"She did say that." Anna agrees. She turns back to the front desk, this time actually knocking over the table, breaking it into three. "Oops. I'll replace that."

"Anna! You need to be more careful." Olaf says in his best Elsa impression. "The kingdom will go bankrupt if we have to replace everything you break."

"Ha! That's pretty good Olaf!" Anna admires, clapping for him.

"Thank you Anna." Olaf says, still in character. "Now, let's get onto business shall we?"

"Okay that's getting creepy." She says, leaning away. "Please stop being my sister." Olaf returns to his normal posture, smiling.

"Your highness!" Comes a surprised voice. "I'm sorry, I was in the back room." He turns to the table. "Er, what happened?"

Anna smiles sheepishly. "Uh ha ha, funny story. I was um, and then he was just," She points to Olaf, "And it went pchqkuew!" She mimic an explosion. She looks up. "I'll pay for that."

The shop keeper shakes his head. "No, it's perfectly alright! There's no need."

"No! I will." Anna nods her head frantically. The man hesitates. "I insist." She says firmly.

"Well... If you're sure." He says very slowly. Anna jumps up and down, squealing in delight. "Okay then!" He smiles at her excited bouncing. "Now, how may this humble shop keeper assist you your highness?" He bows.

"Oh, there's no need to do that." The princess stops him from bowing lower. _Jeesh. _She thinks. _Why do people act so weird around royalty. _"I'm just... me."

"That's true," He comments, which surprises Anna greatly. "But 'Just me' is still a higher status than 'just nothing.' And hey, that's me!" Anna giggles at the man, who starts to bow again. She stops the man again. She had to, or else he might have kissed her feet or something!

"Well, sir," Anna begins. "I do not believe you to be 'just nothing.'"

Olaf tugs the red head's dress. "Anna, you really should stop flirting with the guy. We _are_ here for a reason, remember? You are such a scatterbrain sometimes."

"Oh!" Anna jumps back slightly. _Was I flirting? That certainly was NOT my intention. I have Kristoff! _The man seems to have the same reaction as Anna.

"Forgive me, my happy snowman," He says, placing a hand on his chest, "But I'm afraid you are mistaken as I am in love and happily married." He holds up his left hand.

"Yeah, I noticed. Besides, Anna is very much in love! Thank you very much!" Olaf says, pointing his carrot nose in the air.

"Olaf!" Anna scolds him, "Ha, um yes. I would like to look into purchasing a chair for my sister, Queen Elsa."

The man's eyes widen. "A gift for the queen? Well yes, tell me what did you have in mind?" He twiddled his thumbs, smiling.

"Umm. A chair." Anna says. "For her study." The shop keeper nods, urging her to continue. "The other one brings great discomfort." She rubs her backside, to prove her point.

"I see." The man rubs his chin. "Well, would you care to test out a few models? Then we can choose an appropriate color."

Anna nods. "Yes we would like to, thank you."

"'We?'" The man asks, obviously confused.

"Of course," Anna says. "I need a second opinion."

"Okay." He says, shrugging. "He doesn't melt does he? 'Cause I don't want anything to be damaged. Your highness." He adds hastily.

"Oh, right." Anna says. "Yeah, maybe Olaf you shouldn't sit."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't." The snowman agrees. "I'll just help choose the color!"

"Exactly!" Anna points. The shop keeper escorts Anna to one side of the tiny store, where several chairs where waiting. Anna sits in the first one, which is just as uncomfortable as the one back in Elsa's study. "No thank you." She frowns.

"It's okay." He says. "Try this one." He points to a blue one right next to the first. Anna resists the urge to seat hop into it, and carefully tries out the next one. She sinks deep into the chair.

"Oh yeah!" Anna sighs. "I want this one."

"Um Anna," Olaf raises his hand. "I know that chair looks comfy and all, but remember, we're shopping for your sister. And I don't think anyone is going to be able to work in that, you or Elsa." Anna frowns.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we could make this work." She begs.

"No Anna. I'm using my judgement, and you can't get this one." Olaf says in his Elsa impersonation.

"Ugh! Fine." Anna stands up. "But only if you stop doing that. It's scary good." She sits in the third chair.

"Well?" Both the shop keeper and Olaf said in unison. The man scowls slightly and Olaf laughs. The man can't help but laugh too.

"It's... good." Anna says slowly. "Really good! I think this is it." They all smile.

"Now, what color would you like this to be made in?" The store manager asks.

"What colors do you have?" Anna asks. The man grins deviously.

"Just the usual, your highness." He adds. "Red, blue, green, magenta..."

"Well," Anna beings, but the man is still talking.

"Beryl, arsenic, Xanadu..."

Anna blinks. "Excuse me?"

"Caput Mortuum, gamboge..."

"What?"

"Ohh! Malachite is a good one."

"Now you're just making stuff up."

"ERIK!" Comes a new female voice. "Stop tormenting the customers." She gasps and drops to her knees in a kneel. "Your highness! I apologize for my husband's childish behavior."

"No no no! It's perfectly fine!" Anna waves her up. "I just didn't realize there are so many different types of colors."

"He does those types of things on purpose." She glares at the man, who raises him hands in defense.

"My sincerest apologizes your highness." Before Anna can stop him, he bows deeply again. "Now, what is the color of the original chair, we can use that, so nothing will clash with the original decor."

"It's like a reddish color." Anna tries to describe. Erik, as she had learned his name is, pulls out a sheet with several shades of red on it. Anna pointed to a darker color.

Erik nods. "We can make that. It will be ready in three weeks time."

"Good with you Olaf?" Anna asks.

"You bet! That's the one I wanted anyways." He nods. "It looks just like the old one."

"That's kinda the point." Anna tells him.

"Oh. Well it's still perfect!" He says happily.

"Yep." Anna agrees. "Elsa is going to have one happy butt." Erik covers up a snort.

"Erik," His wife calls. "What happened to this table?"

"It's my fault!" Anna yells back. "I'll pay for it, twice over."

"Once is enough your highness." Erik protests.

"Nonsense! Now, how much do I owe you?" She asks. Erik tells her the price. Anna nods. "Okay then, I will be back in a week or so to check out the progress"

"Thank you your highness." The couple bows. The princess and the snowman then leave the shop, ready to waste away the rest of their day. _Elsa's butt better thank me for this. _

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So there's that. I think I did a pretty decent job when Olaf came in. (He is my key to writing I've learned.) Not really. I don't know. **

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa: Hahaha! I love this reaction. It let's me know I did a good job. So thank you! So very much! I mean it, I really do! So if you could please continue being awesome, I'd appreciate it.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my amazing friend. You know, your guys reviews are so kind and heartfelt. I'm crying a little. Haha. No, Elsa can't just tell Anna, can she? I don't know, let me check... No, she can't. Hans will do terrible things if she does. And did you see why it was dedicated to you? It was because in _your_ story, you put a color that I had absolutely no idea existed. And then I looked up "colors with odd names" and just had to put them in. Thank you so much, you are AMAZING!**

**Katea0608: I love love love that you love love love this. Wait what? Ignore me... Don't worry, I will continue to update. The only reason I wouldn't is if I'm dead. Or if I don't have internet. Or my computer. Or time. That's a lot more reasons than I thought.**

**So yeah. I hope you peoples liked this. I liked writing it. And you guys need some happy right now, because I have a feeling that the author is heartless and will have mean and depressing chapters. Wait, that's me... Yeah that's probably true. See ya.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	11. Chapter 11

(**A/N) Hi people. I wrote this chapter on my ipod, and had no way of posting it, due to lack of wifi. I also have no sure way of telling how long it is. So sorry.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, I'm just borrowing it so I can use them for my own strange amusement.<strong>

Chapter 11  
>Elsa adjusts the tiara that is placed on her head. Her platinum blonde hair is braided in an up-do, similar to how it was during her coronation. She scans over her appearance in a sliver framed mirror. <em>Acceptable<em>. She thinks. She is wearing a deep purple dress, accented with black and gold. On her shoulders is a turquoise colored wrap, also possessing a black and gold trim. She wears a pair of gloves, in a matching turquoise. Normally she wouldn't wear gloves, she did have much more confidence in her powers, however she didn't want to flaunt the fact that she possessed such ice magic. Finally, she wears a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant, a gift from her sister. _Very regal. Very sophisticated. Very... Boring. _  
>Elsa sighs. She imagines Anna's response to her outfit. <em>Wow Elsa. You look so beautiful. But, you also look kinda uncomfortable. Those clothes seem like they hold back your actual personality. And, wait! Are those gloves? You take those off right now! We talked about this missy! No concealing!<em>  
>She smirks at the very Anna-like reaction. She can practically see her sister pointing a scolding finger at Elsa. Thinking of her sister, and taking her theoretical advice, Elsa removes the gloves. She breathes a sigh of relief. I don't need gloves to know to not be a showboat about my powers. That really did help her nerves.<br>The ship had arrived in Spain nearly two days previously. The king graciously allowed Elsa to stay in the castle for the time being. But today, she is to sit down with the council, and two of her own advisers, and discuss trade. And I somehow have to convince them to trade with Weaseltown.  
>Ever since Arendelle abandoned Weselton, several other kingdoms did the same. Despite Arendelle being a tiny nation, they hold a great deal of respect from other countries. She is praying on this fact to be what convinces Spain to do this unbelievable task.<br>She fixes her tiara one final time and inhales deeply. _Let's do this._  
>She opens the door to her quarters and walks out into the hall, her head held high. Despite all of the problems Elsa is having, she is confident that the meeting will go well. Spain has always been in good relations with Arendelle. She is simply here to strengthen the bonds. Except for the Hans situation. She is very nervous about that. Her confidence triumphs over her hesitation, and her face of bravery remains.<br>"Good morning gentlemen." She says to her advisers, Miles and Anders, who each in turn, nod a simple "Your majesty." The three are standing just outside the meeting hall, in wait of King Alejandro and his board of trustees to assemble.  
>Right on cue, a young page comes and opens the door for the visitors. Elsa enters, her men following behind her. The three of them take a seat on the left side from the door, leaving the head of the table open for the king. King Alejandro is a broad shouldered man with a cleanly shaven face and near black curly hair. From what Elsa knew of him, he is a good natured man, thus boosting her optimism for this meeting.<br>"Good morning Queen Elsa." Comes the deep, yet still happy sounding voice of King Alejandro. He had just walked in with three other men.  
>Elsa stands up and curtsies. "Good morning you majesty." She says respectfully. He bows back to her.<br>"I hope you've had a good few days here in Spain." He tells her and takes a seat at the front of the table.  
>"I have." Elsa replies. "Your kingdom is very beautiful King Alejandro."<br>"Thank you. A bit warmer than in Arendelle isn't it?" He jokes.  
>Elsa holds back a grimace. "Yes, it is."<br>"I did not mean to offend you, Queen Elsa." He apologizes in his Spanish accent."I simply wanted to show you that there is no ill will due to your intriguing powers."  
>Elsa smiles. "Glad that they aren't a problem."<br>"As am I. Now, let's get on to business shall we?" He smiles warmly.  
>"Yes, let's." Elsa agrees, "May we begin?" She gestures to her companions.<br>"Please." The king says. Elsa nods to Miles, who stands and begins his offer. Once it is proposed, a man from Spain stands and counters it. Elsa's other advisor, Anders, offers something to counter that. This process of countering and re-countering lasts quite a while, each kingdom aggressively trying to get a good deal, yet spirits still remaining light.  
>Elsa is actually having a good time, laughing with the king and adding points she thinks may be beneficial. King Alejandro is doing the same, he has a personality that seems to ease any tension that might have been in the room.<br>"So," One of the Spanish advisors says after they came to a deal. By now, everyone is standing. "Is that everything? Can we come to a close?"  
>"Yes." Says Miles.<br>"Yes." Says Anders.  
>Elsa hesitates.<em> Now would be a good time to propose the Weselton offer.<em>  
>"Is there something else you wished for Queen Elsa?" King Alejandro asks. "I'm sure we can provide it easily."<br>"Er, yes." Elsa states. "Just one more thing." The Spanish men wait patiently for her to continue, while her own people just look confused. She hasn't discussed this with them. Here we go Elsa. Just do it. "I wish for you to start trading with Wease- Weselton." She corrects herself. "We in Arendelle will do the same."  
>Now everyone looks confused, but Elsa doesn't retract her request. She sits up straighter in fact.<br>"Weselton? Why?" The King asks dubiously. "I've heard they aren't very trustworthy."  
>Elsa tries not to make a sour face at this obviously true fact. "They have proved otherwise." She forces out. "I wish to assist in restoring their reputation."<br>"Hmm. I see." The king makes an emotionless face. "Okay. Consider it done." He smiles, which Elsa returns gratefully._ That was painful. _She thinks.  
>"Thank you." Elsa says. "Are there any requests you wish to make?" She asks, hoping she hadn't sounded rude just before.<br>"Just one." King Alejandro's face turns serious again. Elsa pales slightly. His solemn expression quickly turns happy again. "For you to join my wife and I for dinner tonight. Is that acceptable?"  
>Elsa lets out a small breath. "I'd be honored to your majesty."<br>"And, if its not too much trouble," His eyes are full of hope, "Could you perhaps demonstrate your powers for us? Only if you wish to that is." He adds.  
>Elsa smiles reassuringly. "Of course, if you'd like me to."<br>"Fantastic!" He jumps up happily. "I will see you in three hours at the dining room."  
>"Is there a specific attire I should use?" She asks, not wanting to embarrass herself at the dinner.<br>"Queen Elsa, this will simply be a meal between friends." He shakes his head smiling. "Wear what you would normally wear back in Arendelle. Make yourself at home."  
>"Okay then. I shall see you in three hours." She informs him.<br>"Three hours." He nods in a confirming manner. He smiles again. "I will wait excitedly to see your powers."  
>"And I to show them." She says, and with a final bow, she and her advisers leave the room.<br>As soon as they are out of earshot Anders speaks up.  
>"Your majesty, if I may be so bold to ask, but what was that?" He is almost yelling. "Weselton was NOT part of the deal. What were you thinking?" He hisses at her.<br>"No, you may NOT be so bold to ask!" Elsa raises her voice to where she is not quite shouting, but still louder than the man. "I am your queen and you have no authority to speak to me in that way! This kind of action is not to be tolerated! My business with Weselton is my own," Her voice cracks slightly, but she remains firm. "Arendelle can only benefit from this." She lies easily. "Now, you will not address me in that way again, do you understand Anders?"  
>He nods, regretting his actions, the queen could be quite scary when needed. "I do your majesty. I apologize. My tone of voice was rude and uncalled for."<br>"It was." Elsa agrees sternly. "But you are forgiven. Don't let it happen again." She warns.  
>"Yes your majesty. Thank you your majesty." He bows, and the two advisers quickly leave the presence of the fuming queen.<br>_Calm down Elsa_. She collects her scattered feelings. _You did an excellent job today. Everything went perfectly, it couldn't have gone better actually. Your powers were in check the entire time._ She smiles at this feat. Anna would be happy at this. _I_ _wonder_ _how she is back in Arendelle_...  
>Elsa begins to walk back to her room. <em>I hope she isn't having a difficult time in charge. It can get pretty dull, I can only imagine how she's faring. And then there's that chair in my study... I really hope she had the sense to find a better place to work. I really need to get a new chair, but, it was papa's chair. I suppose I could move it to another place in the room. <em>She scoffs at herself. _Look at me! _She throws her arms up slightly_. I'm having a mental debate with myself, about a chair. Anna is right, I am boring. _Elsa arrives at her room. She smirks at herself and walks over to a desk in the room. She opens it to find a quill, full inkwell, and parchment. She sits and removes the writing utensils from the drawer.  
><em>Dear Anna<em>, she writes.  
><em>How are you? How are things back home? Is Olaf being good? Are you being good? I'm sure you have just as many questions as I do, so I will do my best to tell what I can.<br>I've learned I have a terrible fear of ships. I barely could move throughout the two week voyage. But I am learning, and little by little, it's getting easier. It still isn't fun, but I will manage. I will be back in time for your birthday, I promise.  
>At the moment, I am in Spain. Everything is so different here. I am glad that being queen requires knowing several languages, including Spanish. I haven't had much time to explore the city, with discussing trade and getting settled in. Speaking of, the trade was excellent. I won't bore you with the details, but my powers didn't even come close to acting out. However, we need to begin trade with Weaseltown, don't worry, it was my idea, we can trust them. Elsa hates having to write that.<br>I leave it in your hands.  
>I am about to prepare for a dinner with King Alejandro and Queen Isabella. She changes the subject. They want me show them my powers. I am excited, but also nervous. So, wish me luck!<br>Tomorrow, I will look at the shops, I might even find you a present. Perhaps, a new dress, seeing as you tend to ruin the ones you do have.  
>I miss you Anna. So very much. I love you and I <em>  
>Elsa pauses, she almost wrote "I wish you could see my powers." The blonde laughs at herself, she has been writing letters to Anna all her life, venting about her powers, so she was used to doing this.<br>_ can't wait to see you again. I don't believe you'll be able to write back, as by the time you do, I will probably be in the middle of the ocean. I love you Anna.  
>Love Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but more importantly, Your Sister<em>  
>Elsa smiles at the letter. She sets it to the side so the ink can dry and she can send it off later. The blonde then turns to the clothes she brought with her and sets out to decide on what she is going to wear for tonight.<br>XXXXXX  
>"Excuse me? Mr. Westerguard?" The young servant girl pokes her head into Hans' room.<br>"Yes?" Hans asks. _Damn, what's her name again?_ He can't remember.  
>"The duke is here to see you." She tells him timidly.<br>"Now?" He asks, she confirms it with a slight nod. "Please, allow him in. I am only a guest after all." Hans stands as the duke struts into the room.  
>"Evening Mr. Westerguard." The duke says.<br>"Good evening your grace." Hans bows in a respectful manner. _Not this guy again_. He thinks. "How may I assist you?" Hans may be a rude and mean person inside, but he does have a way with words.  
>"You can start by showing me your progress and what you've done with my money." The duke snaps.<br>"Please, you grace. Calm down. Your investments are very helpful." Hans soothes. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, in a few days Weselton should receive a letter from Spain, proposing a trade agreement."  
>"Really?" The duke asks.<br>Hans smiles. "It is so."  
>"And the queen?" The duke narrows his eyes.<br>"What about her?" Hans inquires.  
>The dukes eye shift frantically. "Is she... taken care of?"<br>Hans shakes his head reassuringly. "All in good time. We still need her if we want Arendelle."  
>The duke scowls. "Alright. I will take my leave now Mister Westerguard."<br>"Have a good night your grace." Hans bows slightly, never breaking eye contact. The duke shuffles out of the room.  
><em>My, isn't he impatient. Soon, when I have Arendelle, he will be away from me, and that ice bitch will be dead. I just have to wait. <em>He smirks and rolls his eyes at himself. _Now now Hans, don't be a hypocrite. All in good time._

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN) Yeah, I don't know how to feel about this chapter... Thank all of you SOO much for reading and reviewing and just clicking on my pathetic story.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Hello my amazing friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I thank you so very much for reading.**

**Nicole R (Guest): I am so happy that you found it hilarious. I tried. I love reading her story too, yay Delsa! (We are talking about the same thing right?) Thank you for reading! I really do mean it.**

**SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeCobraa: Nope. Nothing to do with Elsa real problem. Thank you though! I really appreciate your kind words.**

**FrozenInReading: Thank you so much for reading! I read a lot too. I may or may not have expressed my own feelings when I wrote Elsa believing "books to be her only friends." In a previous chapter. Maybe.**

**You should know you're all lucky to get this pathetic excuse for a chapter. Until next time I guess...**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hi you peoples. I have nothing to say, so let's leave it at that. Wait! You are all so AWESOME, especially if you're still reading this after I disappeared. So thanks. I love you all! Sorta. I mean, I don't know any of you personally, but I'm sure you're all great people. I think. (I'm not. I'm evil. Hehehe.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. (Insert something clever here)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Elsa smiles. _What nice people._ She thinks. She is eating dinner with King Alejandro and Queen Isabella of Spain.

After nearly an hour of looking through the chest, in her room searching for something suitable to wear, she had palmed her forehead when she realized that she doesn't use those clothes for day-to-day activities, as the king suggested she wear.

With a graceful wave of her arm, an ice dress appeared over her. Thankfully, she had removed her previous outfit beforehand, as she still never found her coronation dress from when she made an ice gown for the first time. It just vanished. However this dress is not quite like her previous ice creations. First, there is no slit in the dress, because while she wants to remain casual, she still wishes to appear dignified. Second, there is no flamboyant cape, for the same reasons. Lastly, the color is a paler blue than before. It's almost white, but still a shade of blue. All in all, it's a simple dress. Her hair is now no longer in the constricting up-do it was in hours ago, but in a loose braid, exactly as it was when she "Let it Go." She is very partial to this braid, as it is both easy to manage and comfortable. The only drawback is that she occasionally has to run her fingers through her bangs to keep them pushed back.

She takes a sip of wine from her goblet. The king finishes a joke, causing Elsa to choke slightly on her drink, trying not to laugh and spew the red liquid all over her hosts. She coughs violently.

"Careful Queen Elsa." Alejandro warns in a light manner. "We cannot be held responsible if you die. Quite frankly, I believe your sister would come here to punish us herself."

Elsa nods. "Yes that will probably happen." The Spanish monarchs laugh at her comment, which surprises Elsa but causes her to giggle as well.

"So, Queen Elsa, what do you think of our kingdom so far?" Queen Isabella asks her.

"Honestly, I haven't seen very much of it." Elsa admits. "But the parts I have had the pleasure of enjoying are simply marvelous."

"We're so glad that you are enjoying yourself." Isabella says.

"We are indeed." Alejandro puts his arm around his wife. Elsa smiles at their obvious love. It reminds her of the relationship she saw between her parents, although after the first incident with Anna she didn't see much of her parents at all, let alone see them show affection towards each other.

"Actually, I plan on looking around the city tomorrow." Elsa informs them.

"Ah good!" Alejandro claps. "If you wish to, we can send someone to escort you around."

"No, no!" Elsa waves her hands quickly. "I actually want to try to remain inconspicuous."

"Are you sure? We can have our son Javier show you the kingdom." Isabella offers.

"Your son?" Elsa inquires.

"Yes. Our son." Isabella says disappointedly. "He was supposed to join us tonight, but I haven't any idea where he could be.

"Do not fret Isabella," Alejandro soothes. "He is young, he is free, and he is embracing it! Just as we raised him."

Isabella sighs. "Si, I know Alejandro. It's just I wish we had raised him to be a bit more polite to our guests."

"It's perfectly okay." Elsa tells them. "My sister is just the same way. She loves people, but she doesn't quite act as well as she should around them."

"Yes," Alejandro says. "Javier does not always... What's the word? Behave. And that is when he is here."

"Don't worry, I understand. Maybe he will drop by later?" Elsa offers unsurely.

"It is possible." Isabella muses.

Alejandro claps his hands together suddenly. "I believe we have had enough of this dreary topic. Let us discuss something else, shall we?" He looks around the room for approval.

"Very good idea King Alejandro. Let's." Elsa nods at him.

"Si," Isabella agrees. "I'd like to know more about you Queen Elsa. I have heard wonderful tales of your powers."

"'Wonderful?'" Elsa quotes. "I'd hardly call freezing my kingdom in a Eternal Winter 'wonderful.'"

"I speak of the ice skating session you hold for your people." Isabella explains.

"And there are rumors of a beautiful ice palace hidden somewhere on the North Mountain in Arendelle. It's almost magical they say." Her eyes posses a twinkling shine.

"Oh." Elsa blushes. "I hadn't realized that such rumors had traveled so far. It's nothing really."

"My dear, you must learn to take a compliment." Isabella tells her. "It really is amazing."

"Why do they call it an "Eternal Winter" if it only lasted three days?" Alejandro asks suddenly.

"Well its simple really." Elsa explains. "It's because- Well it was- I um... Hmm. I'm not really sure. I suppose if I hadn't thawed it, it probably would have lasted an eternity." She guesses an answer.

"Si, that makes sense." Alejandro says nodding. _Good_. Elsa thinks. _Because I really don't know how that "Eternal Winter" thing started._

"Could you perhaps, show us these powers?" Isabella asks curiously.

"Of course." Elsa says. She rubs her hands together softly, preparing herself to show off her magic. She reaches for a goblet filled with water and stirs it with her finger, raising the liquid higher and higher, freezing it as it moves. The end result is a tall and narrow swirl of ice protruding upwards from the chalice. It is a simple trick, one that she does during the occasional early breakfasts she has by herself before Anna wakes up, but the King and Queen are amazed by it nonetheless.

"It is beautiful Queen Elsa." Alejandro says in a wonderstruck voice reminding Elsa of a child, seeing the snow fall for the first time.

"That's nothing, watch this." Elsa smiles playfully. She hesitates. "May I?"

"Please! We insist." Isabella says, also in am impatient child-like voice, well as close as it can get for the monarch anyways. Elsa laughs slightly and with a slow and wavy motion of her arm, a light snow begins to fall in the dining hall.

"Outstanding!" Alejandro shouts. He jumps from his seat to get a closer view. He mumbles something in Spanish. "It really is amazing." He says louder this time, to where Elsa can hear it.

"It is a beautiful feat Queen Elsa." Isabella tells her.

Elsa smiles softly. "Thank you." She says in bashful voice. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mami! Papi!" Comes an excited spanish speaking voice from the hall. "It is snowing! Inside!" A young man rushes in. "Come and see it!" He looks around the room. "It's in here too! What is going on?" He asks to no one in particular.

"Javier," Isabella waves the man in. "Come and meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"It is my pleasure." He says distracted by the snow. He bows, never tearing his eyes away from the flurry. "Wait, Arendelle?" He looks at Elsa. "The Snow Queen! Did you do... This?" He waves his arms frantically.

Elsa nods, biting her bottom lip. "Yes I did." She tells him. Javier beams. Elsa notices the similarities between him and his father. They look near exact to each other, with the difference of Alejandro having shorter hair, and Javier's eyes being brown like Isabella's, verses Alejandro's blue ones. But they had the same almost black curly hair, same height, same broad shoulders, they even smiled alike. Elsa guesses Javier to be about nineteen or twenty.

"Wow. That is excellent." Javier notes as the royal family continues to ogle at the snow.

"Si. It truly is..." Alejandro trails off. Elsa giggles softly at the sight of the three monarchs looking so childish. Isabella snaps her head from the snow.

She smiles sheepishly. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. Boys, I believe that we have seen enough of Queen Elsa's powers, do you not agree?" The men nod mutely, not hearing anything the Queen said. Isabella looks to Elsa pleadingly. "If you could stop it please?"

Elsa smiles and nods her head. "Of course." She waves her right arm up and down slowly, causing the snow to vanish in blue flurry.

"Amazing, Queen Elsa!" The two men clap enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Elsa blushes slightly and gives a short curtsy. "But the food is probably all cold now. Sorry."

Alejandro waves away the comment. "Nonsense!" He says. "A small sacrifice for something of such beauty." Elsa smiles modestly.

"Now," Isabella begins. "Javier." All eyes turn to the prince. He shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

"Yes Mami?" Javier asks innocently. Wow. Elsa thinks. He reminds me so much of Anna.

Isabella begins to speak in Spanish. "Where were was the place that was so important you were late to this dinner?" Elsa translates this in her head.

"...The beach." Javier says, also in Spanish.

"Why?" She continued to inquire.

"I was um... Looking for somebody." He half explains.

Isabella pinches the bridge of her nose. "Was it the mermaid again?" She asks exasperatedly.

"They are real! I swear!" Javier shouts a little. He's so much like Anna it scares me a little.

"Javier I've told you to give up on that fool's search!" Isabella is yelling too. Elsa notices that despite the volume of their speech they do not sound angry.

"It is not a 'fool's search!' I've seen one before!" He counters.

King Alejandro eats silently, smiling. It's obvious to Elsa that these debates are nothing new. The two of them watch the Queen and prince argue, their heads shaking back and forth to each comment.

"This is just like the time with the trolls!" Isabella reminds him. "And what did you find about them? Nothing! Because they do not exist!"

"Actually, trolls do exist." Elsa interjects, speaking a flawless Spanish. Isabella looks over incredulously. "A clan of rock trolls live in the forest near Arendelle."

"Really? I knew it!" Javier shouts, but Isabella shoots him a glare that silences him quickly.

"Yeah, really." Elsa insists. "Actually, my sister's um... friend Kristoff, was taken in by them as an adoptive son."

"This Kristoffer, is he a troll too?" Javier asks.

"Kristoff." Elsa corrects. "And no, he is human."

"How did you come across these rock trolls Queen Elsa?" Isabella asks.

"My father actually found them." Elsa tells them. "When I was younger, there was an... Incident. And the trolls, they helped." She has a bit of a difficult time telling them even this small portion of the story. _Does Anna even know the entire truth?_ She wonders. _I should tell her if she doesn't. _

"I can see that this is a bit of an uncomfortable subject." Isabella says. "We will discuss it no more."

"Thank you." Elsa nods. "Actually, if you'd allow it, I'd like to retire for the night."

"By all means." Alejandro tells her.

"Thank you." Elsa curtsies again. "Good night to you."

"You really must stop thanking us Queen Elsa." Isabella requests. "There really is no need. But please have a good night. I thank you for joining us tonight."

"Good night Queen Elsa." Javier says. "Your story with the trolls has inspired to restart my search." Isabella sighs and shakes her head.

"I wish you a good night as well Queen Elsa. Your powers are absolutely beautiful!" Alejandro waves his arm sincerely. "I hope you enjoy your time in the city tomorrow." He tells her. Elsa nods and walks out of the dining hall and up a staircase to her room.

_That was nice._ Elsa thinks as she sits down on her bed. They seem like very good people. She looks at her desk, which has on it the now dry letter to her sister. _I'll mail it tomorrow when I'm in the market place. _She thinks. She stands up and waves her arms. Her ice dress is replaced with a light blue shimmery night gown, also made of ice. _I'll find Anna a present there. A new dress does sound like a good idea. But... Where do I find "fireworks" without being suspicious? Ugh. Not tonight Elsa_. She lies down on her bed. _Now is time for sleep._ She very quickly falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, Spain is real nice.<em> Brandr thinks as he walks through the city marketplace. _I bet I could get a good bit of business working here_. He stops to admire a glowing chunk of metal be shaped into a mystery object. The fiery coals in the forge are burning a fierce cherry red, which causes the black haired boy to grin deviously. It's not wrong for him to enjoy watching something burn, seeing as fire is a large portion of his existence. Flames aren't always destructive, Brandr doesn't know exactly how to explain it, but it can also be warmth and light and belonging. Ironic though, considering Brandr doesn't belong anywhere.

A man begins to yell angrily at Brandr, in spainish. _Of course he's speaking spanish you idiot. Guess where you're at?_ He thinks sarcastically. "Sorry." He says to the man and walks away. He tightens the hood of his cloak slightly. _I gotta be more careful. I need to stay out of sight and hurry to that "Fwaygo Deeablows" place. _

"Fuego Diablos" is the designated area this one guy told Brandr to meet that other guy with his money, Bruno, who apparently has no left leg. Not much of a problem finding him, right? Wrong. Brandr had to find a person that not only spoke the same language as him, but also would actually listen to the thirteen year old. Then there was also that little detail of knowing who Bruno is. After almost an hour of uncomfortably trying to get through to several old Spanish men playing a card game, one took pity on him and told him where Brandr could find Bruno.

_Took him long enough._ Brandr thinks as he remembers the encounter. He looks up at the sky, judging by the position of the setting sun, he could tell it was almost seven in the evening. Better hurry, can't leave the queen alone for too long. He begins to speed up, now weaving through the thinning crowd he reaches an old wooden building. He looks at the weathered sign and can just barely make out "Fuego Diablos." He mouths the words, unsure if this was the right place. He isn't the best reader. Shrugging and not caring if he is wrong, he pulls his hood over his face and enters the building. Immediately he is bombarded with a dim light, the sound of men brawling, and a heavy scent of alcohol.

"A pub." Brandr scoffs, shaking his head. "Figures." I guess Sideburns wasn't smart enough to think that a kid might not be able to get in here. He smirks. It's a good thing that I'm totally awesome at being stealthy.

With the skill of a hawk, Brandr scans the bar for a man missing a leg. He quickly spots him. Sitting in the darkest corner of the pub, is one of the largest men Brandr has ever seen. He is reminded of a shopkeeper he came across during his stay in Arendelle. _That was a pretty sweet sauna_. He thinks as he makes his way to the solitary man.

"Are you Bruno?" Brandr asks.

Bruno grunts. "Yes. Who're you?" He says in a heavily accented voice. He takes a large swig from his mug. Obviously he's drunk, but Brandr didn't take him as a man that ever really sobers up.

"Brandr. I've got a letter for you." He tosses Bruno the envelope. "You're supposed to pay me, from the guy with the sideburns." Brandr holds his hands near his face, gesturing massive sideburns, just to clarify what he's trying to say.

The man chuckles briefly at the boy as he reads the letter. "Si. I know him. His name is Hans Westerguard, former prince of the Southern Isles."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him." Brandr lies. He never really kept up with current news, besides the 'Great Thaw' thing.

"He's a fool for trying to take over Arendelle." He laughs at Brandr's surprised expression and takes another drink. "But he is paying both you and me, so I really don't care, I suggest you don't either."

"Yeah, thanks." Brandr nods. "I'll do that." He shuffles around a little bit expectantly.

"What is it now?" Bruno asks in an irritated tone.

"You kinda have to pay me!" Brandr tells him in an even more annoyed voice.

Bruno chuckles at the dark haired teen's feistiness. "Right." He grumbles. He belches loudly. "That. Here, take it niño." He throws Brandr a small sack. Brandr opens it to find gold and silver coins.

"Ten silvers, and five golds." He counts out.

"You'll also need this to get the next payment from the Northern Isles." He hands Brandr a sealed envelope. "From your boss Hans. Give it to Caesar Soled, you'll find him in the town of Rancho Tuhmato."

"Got it." Brandr nods. "Anything else?" He asks, already turned to leave.

"Si, what exactly are you doing for Westerguard?" He inquires.

"Who? Oh, Sideburns, right." Brandr shakes his head. "Can't tell you. Don't wanna tell you."

Bruno scoffs and drains his mug. "Just don't trust him completely. Don't double cross him either." He adds. "But don't trust him. He is trouble." Brandr nods. So am I. He thinks.

"Alright." He says. "Um, can I ask about what happened to your leg?"

"Sure." Bruno says, rolling his eyes. Brandr waits for a second.

"Well?" He asks.

"Well what?"

"Well what happened to your leg?"

Bruno smirks. "Can't tell you. Don't want to tell you." He mimics the teen.

"Haha. I get it." Brandr holds his arms up. "Mock the thirteen year old."

"You're thirteen?" Bruno asks incredulously. "Damn, I am more drunk then I thought, you look much older than that." Brandr raises an eyebrow. Sure, he is a bit tall for his age, but other than that, he didn't look any older.

"Yeah. I'm thirteen." Brandr says. "You're a drunk. And I really don't care anymore." He says honestly.

"Good." Bruno frowns at his empty drink. "Now beat it. I need another drink."

Brandr leaves the pub and steps into the clear night. The marketplace is near empty. Brandr runs out of there and to the castle. Just before he reaches it he turns abruptly and walks into a little shed near the stables. He had picked the lock when he arrived in Spain. The teen walks in and lies down on his makeshift bed. The floor is made of stone, so Brandr moves away any flammable things and conjured a literal bed of coals. He nearly falls asleep when he remembers the queen.

_Damn_! _I ought to check on her_. He jumps up and sprints to the castle. He scales the wall and peers into a window. _Nope. Not the right room_. He climbs a few stories higher and looks into that window. In it, he sees a young, nearly white haired woman in a dead sleep. _Here we go. _He climbs in and looks around.

_Well_. He thinks. _She's out_. _And there is no signal, so no need for a envelope yet. All good here_. He claps his hands together and sets himself to leave. Then he spots a letter, just sitting on the desk, begging to be read. He teeters on the thought. But his curiosity gets the better of him and he decided to risk it.

_Dear Anna,_ it began. Brandr reads through it as well as he can.

_This is to her sister I bet. _He thinks sadly. _I miss Laila. _He sighs and puts the letter down. _Damn. Ink wasn't fully dry. _He wipes his hand on his trousers. _What does Sideburns, or Hans I guess, what does he want with this girl... Don't trust him Brandr. Wait, no, you can't care about Elsa. _He learned her name from the letter. _That'll just screw up the job_. He walks back to the window, avoiding looking at the sleeping girl. But Brandr can't help but look back. _Argh! I'm a stupid kid but, I'll keep her mostly safe. Until the job's done. Then I will go become a sailor, or live in Spain or something, I'll have money then._ He looks at Elsa again, this is the first time he has seen her up close. Her hair isn't quite as white as he originally thought. Its like a really light blonde. Her skin is wickedly pale, like she spent the last ten years of her life stuck inside. Which is closer to the truth than Brandr knew. _I'm doing this for you Laila. For my stupidly way too nice sister. _He shakes his head at his compassion, climbs down the wall and goes back to his shed.

_You stupid, stupid, Brandr. I guess Laila taught you a little more than just thieving. She taught you to be a mushy loving girl. _Brandr chuckles and makes himself comfortable in the fiery coals. _She'd slap you for that. God I miss her... Damn fire. _He lights his hand. _Why couldn't you save her?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hey. I think I wrote some sort of interesting bit at the end that may or may not entice you to continue reading the story. And if any of you could tell, I got really hungry at one point of writing this. Didja see it? Say so if you did. Ah, yeah, it was stupid. But I am keeping it. So deal with it! You know, if you want to, please?**

**Sorry for my terrible Spanish writing. I know like three words, and I used them all. If it helps, I wrote the dialogue in a Spanish accent, with the exception of Elsa.**

**ACK! I'm dying! DISH network has a contest where you can win a Frozen themed trip to Norway. Doesn't that sound amazing? It's all like "the new word for adventure is" and then they have all the characters say "Frozen" So, anyone wanna go on a Frozen?**

**I will stop talking now. You know you all are AWESOME! And I thank you SOO much for reading. You all make me happy. Until next time I guess...**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Hi you amazing people. Instead of replying to your guy's reviews on here, I will probably just PM it, because that might be easier. Maybe. And I have no idea how that last chapter got to be so long... Good though, but probably a fluke. I'll try to write longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership with the Frozen company.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_Okay Kristoff. Just do it. Just ask her. _The blonde man stands right outside of the door to the castle study. _Just push open the door and ask Anna to go on a date with you. Push open the door.. Now! _He remains still. _Damn it Kristoff, just push the door open, right... Now. _He pushes on the door. It doesn't move. Kristoff scoffs at hinself. _Maybe you ought to turn the handle, stupid. _

"Anna?" He pokes his head into the room. "You in here?" He asks. Anna is slumped over her sister's desk, buried in piles of papers.

"Oh hi Kristoff." Anna says tiredly, not looking from the paper that she was scribbling words on.

"Hi Kristoff." Olaf says, distracted by a book.

"Hi Olaf." He says quickly, turning back to Anna. "Wait, Olaf." He looks back at the snowman. "You can read?"

"Nope." Olaf shakes his head. "But I like looking at the pictures."

"But." Kristoff leans over and peers at the book. "There aren't any pictures in this book."

"Then what do you call these?" Olaf asks knowingly.

"Words." Kristoff replies. "Anyways, Anna." He says to the red head.

"Just leave him be. He's been quiet." Anna tells him, still absorbed in the letter.

"Anna are you okay?" Kristoff asks in a worried voice. "When was the last time you slept or ate, or- or I don't know, used the bathroom?"

"Ah I'm fine Kristoff." Anna turns around and stretches her arms. "I slept like only, one or two days ago I think. And I ate this morning," she pauses. "Or was it last night? And you do not need to know when I last used the bathroom." She tells him.

Kristoff shrugs. "Okay Anna. You need to take a break, so you can eat and sleep and stuff."

Anna rubs her eyes. "I'm not _that_ tired." She yawns. "And I really need to get this work done." She gestures to the massive tower."Now, did you need something?"

"Oh, right." Kristoff remembers. "Anna, do you want to out go, I mean, go out, and, do something?" _What the hell was that Kristoff?_ _"Out go?" "Do something?"_

"Kristoff, you know I'd normally love to hang out, but I already told you I can't right now." Anna explains. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah Kristoff we're really busy." Olaf adds.

"'Hang out?'" Kristoff quotes her. He recovers. "I mean, yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe when I'm done the four of us can go get ice cream..." Anna suggests, her attention now focused on the papers again.

"'Four of us?'" Kristoff asks.

"Man is there an echo in here?" Olaf asks. "Lemme see... Echo!" He pauses, listening for an echo. "Nope. Nothing. I guess it's just Kristoff."

"Shut up." Kristoff tells him.

"Anna! Kristoff is being mean!" Olaf tattles.

"Kristoff. Leave my sister's snowman alone." Anna says unemotionally. Olaf smiles innocently. Kristoff glares at him, to which Olaf sticks out his tongue.

"Fine." Kristoff says, defeated. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you Kristoff. I'm sorry we can't hang out today." Anna says sincerely.

"Yeah. Sorry that Anna couldn't hang out with you." Olaf tells him, just as sincerely.

"S'okay." Kristoff tells them. "Another time then." He turns to leave.

"Kristoff." Anna says suddenly.

"Yeah Anna?" Kristoff asks in a hopeful voice.

"Can you close the door please?" She pleads.

Kristoff nods curtly. "Okay." He leaves the room. _Damn it. _He thinks as he walks out of the castle. _I really thought she liked me. _He finds Sven waiting anxiously. "No buddy." Kristoff says. "I asked her, but she was too busy."

Sven groans. "I really thought she liked you." Kristoff translates.

"Yeah." Kristoff agrees. "That's what I thought too.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Anna says. "I've finished the monthly report for the guard. Checked up on the fishing economy. Replied to France with their ball that I <em>cannot<em> attend. Now just to do a bunch of other stuff, right Olaf?" Anna sighs.

"Yep. Stuff." Olaf says simply, still distracted by the book.

"Ugh!" Anna pulls at her ginger hair. "I hate this!" She resists the urge to knock everything off of the desk. "How can Elsa do this _every single day?_"

"Didn't you have to make her eat and sleep and poop?" Olaf asks.

"I did have to force her to eat and sleep at first. But she went poop on her own Olaf. And that conversation is way too bizarre to continue." Anna changes the subject.

"Okay. But if you hate _this_ so much," Olaf gestures to the mountain of work. "Why didn't you go on that date with Kristoff?"

"What?" Anna scoffs in a joking way. "That wasn't a date... Was it?" She asks in all seriousness.

"Gosh Anna, I really thought my love expert advice was rubbing off on you." Olaf shakes his snowy head. "Kristoff loves you remember? And you're shutting him out. Just like Elsa did with you."

"Oh my goodness!" Anna jumps from the devil chair. "What am I doing?"

"Well you sure aren't running towards true love." Olaf says nudging Anna to the door.

"Olaf you are so right!" Anna shouts. "Wait, true love? Not quite there Olaf." She corrects him.

"Yet." Olaf adds happily.

"Whatever you say." Anna rolls her eyes. "Now I gotta go."

"Yes Anna! Go to him." Olaf shouts. "Go to your valiant, pungent reindeer king." But Anna is already running out of the room. She quickly crashes into a weaponry display.

"Ouch!" She looks for a second at her bleeding finger. "No time Anna." She shakes her head and sucks on her finger, so she doesn't make a mess of blood. She runs to the stable. "Kristhoph!" She says, her finger still in her mouth. She removes it and spits out any blood. "Kristoff!" She says clearly this time.

Kristoff and Sven look over. "Anna?" Kristoff asks in a confused manner. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do."

"I did." Anna nods. "I mean, I still do, it just, oh screw it!" And she kisses him full on the mouth. Sven walks away with a reindeer grin, leaving the two alone. "You need to be clearer if you're going to ask me on a date." She scolds.

"Woah." Kristoff says stupidly. He blinks quickly. "Well I wouldn't have to if you could take a hint." He fixes his blunder.

"Mean." Anna says playfully. "Now I know why Olaf is always messing with you."

"No, that's not it. I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like me." Kristoff informs her.

"Nonsense!" Anna says, pushing him. "He loves you. You're like, his big brother or something."

"What about that other snowman guy Elsa made?" Kristoff suggests. "He can be his big brother, not me."

"Olaf is older than Marshmallow." Anna counters. "And you're older than Olaf, which makes _you _the big brother! Ha! So deal with it!" She pokes him in his rib.

"Ouch." Kristoff mocks. "That hurt so much." He says sarcastically. "But I'm not his big brother!" Kristoff insists.

"You are because I said so and if you continue to disagree I will throw you in the dungeon!" She says triumphantly. Kristoff rolls his eyes.

"It's a wonder how Arendelle's made it this long..." He shakes his head. "C'mon, I've got something to show ya. It's not far at all." He points his head.

"Okay." Anna says brightly. "Lead the way my pungent reindeer king." They begin to walk.

"What?" Kristoff asks. He then shakes his head. "Wait, never mind. I don't even want to know." He picks up his pace a little. They remain silent for a few minutes, which is odd, considering by now they'd be bickering endlessly.

"So." Anna says finally. "Kristoff. Where we going?"

"You are going to have to wait to find out." Kristoff says.

"Aw come on!" Anna pouts. "Please Kristoff?"

"No." Kristoff tells her firmly as he walks around a large rock. "And stop whining. It won't work on me."

"Are you sure?" Anna asks, climbing over the boulder. "'Cause I can try harder."

Kristoff smirks. "I'd like to see that."

Anna grins deviously. "You asked for it..." She rubs her hands together. "KRISTOFF! OH KRISTOFF! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING! LIKE A MILLION PLEASES WITH LIKE CHOCOLATE ON TOP!"

Kristoff smiles and shakes his head. "Nice try Anna. C'mon, it's not even that much farther." He looks back to the red head who is now sitting on the ground, her face on her hands. "Anna?" Kristoff asks cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"No." She says through her tears. "I'm not okay. My life is a mess. My sister left me. My only other friend is a snowman. I am _not _capable of ruling Arendelle. And now, you... don't... even... trust me enough... to tell me... where... we're going!" She says, now sobbing loudly.

"Uh, it's okay Anna..." Kristoff tries to calm the crying girl, who isn't comforted by this. "The shore!" He says finally. "Me and Sven found a little shore, a cove. And I thought that it would be a nice place to take you... Please just, stop crying." He tries helplessly.

"Okay!" Anna bounces up as bubbly as usual. "Let's go!"

"What?" Kristoff asks, very confused. "Crocodile tears?"

Anna nods smugly. "You pick up a few things living for eighteen years alone in a castle. I bet Elsa can do it too."

"But, but-" Kristoff stutters.

"Come on Kristoff, let's go to the shore!" Anna hops up and down excitedly.

"You-" Kristoff starts walking again, still puzzled about what just happened to him. He sighs and shakes his head. "Okay Anna, you win."

"I always do." Anna smiles insufferably. Kristoff rolls his eyes. "So, how much farther?"

"Just around this here cliff." The blonde nods in front of him. "See, if you had just waited a-"

"Kristoff." Anna interrupt, her eyes actually watering. They had just walked into the shore. "It's beautiful." The shore is a small beach with dark sand and smooth looking rocks. It is mostly enclosed and the waves are mild and gentle.

"I'm glad you like it." Kristoff smiles. "Me and Sven found it a while back, when we were looking into salt water and how it works with ice."

"How does it?" Anna asks.

"How does what?"

"Salt water affect ice?" Anna clarifies.

"I have no idea." He states.

"Really?" Anna cocks her head.

"No, wait yes. Wait what?" Kristoff says in a confused voice.

"What?" Anna asks, just as bewildered as Kristoff.

"I don't know." He shakes his head.

"Neither do I." Anna admits.

"What were we talking about?" He asks.

"Salty ice." She replies.

"What?" He asks, again confused.

"Yes. No, I don't know! All I know is that I'm here at this beautiful place with this sweet and sensitive guy that I think is amazingly hot. Wait what?" Anna blinks at herself.

"You said I'm hot." Kristoff reminds her.

"I did, didn't I?" Anna says.

"You did." Kristoff says smugly. "But I am here with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Elsa's back?!" Anna looks around excitedly. "Wait. You mean me?" She furrows her eyebrows.

Kristoff chuckles. "You, Anna. You are the the most beautiful, amazing, funniest, wonderful girl that I have ever laid eyes on." He takes her hands. "And I know I'm just an ice harvester. With a really loud, and inappropriate troll family."

"I love your family." Anna says in their defense.

"Let me finish." He says with a shaky breath. He drops to one knee. "Anna, would you do me the honor of-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Anna takes a step back. "Woah. Kristoff, I've already jumped into an engagement and that did not have the desired outcome. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage."

"Marriage?" Kristoff echoes in a surprised voice. "No! I don't think I'm ready for that either. No, I want to know if you will do me the honor, of allowing me to court you, officially."

"Oh, well that's a relief." She wipes her brow.

"Well?" Kristoff asks expectantly.

Anna's face breaks into a wide smile. "Yes yes yes yes yes YES!" She hugs him tightly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Kristoff spins her, wrapping his large arms around the red head. He kisses her.

"No. Thank you Kristoff." Anna bites her lip and looks at the ground. A stone catches her eye and she picks it up.

"Lemme see that." Kristoff waves his fingers. Anna hands him the rock. He looks it over. "Nice and smooth. Pretty flat too. Anna." He gives her back the rock. "You have just found the perfect skipping stone."

"Awesome!" Anna says. "What do I do with it?"

"You skip it. On the water." Kristoff tells her.

"Oh I knew that." Anna says. "Let's go!"

"Okay but do it over here where the water's calmer." Kristoff points to a spot on the shore. "You do know how to skip rocks right?"

"Oh yeah, sure I do." Anna shrugs him off, bouncing from toe to toe. "I'm pumped! I got this!"

"Okay but just- No no no! That's not how yo-" Kristoff tries to help her.

"Hiyea!" She forcefully throws the rock as far as she can. It sinks the second it hits the ocean. "How'd I do?" She asks with her hands on her hips, smiling proudly.

"Terrible." Kristoff says.

Anna pouts. "We're together now, you can't say that I was 'terrible'"

"Can't I?" He folds his arms and raises an eyebrow. Anna gives him a look. "Fine, you weren't terrible. You were just... inexperienced. I can show you the right way if you want."

"I'd like that." Anna tucks an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay. First we need another skipping stone." Kristoff tells her.

"Like this one?" She holds up another perfect skipping stone.

"Yeah, that's kinda perfect." Kristoff compliments. "Now this is how you do it." He takes the stone and skips with more grace then Anna thought he could possess. It skips on the water eight times.

"Okay I think I got it." Anna randomly picks up another amazing skipping stone.

"How do you do that?" Kristoff asks.

"Do what?" She asks cluelessly.

"Just pick the- Oh never mind." He waves away the thought. "Try again." He says sweetly.

Anna takes a deep breath and attempts to mimic the man's movements. That fails as she heaves the rock again. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna throw out my shoulder."

"Yeah you're gonna hurt yourself." Kristoff agrees. "Come here." Anna obliges, holding a new rock. Kristoff frowns at how she can find these rocks so easily.

"So what do I do?" She asks. He puts the rock in her right hand and guides her arm in the correct movement.

"Like this." He continues to move her arms. "Got it?" He asks. "Like a fluid motion."

"Yeah I got it. Fluid motion." She keeps her arm going. "I'm all liquidy."

"That's not a word." Kristoff tells her.

"Oh sure it is." Anna says. "Woah, déjà vous."

"Just go." Kristoff urges.

"Alright!" Anna snaps. "I'm hurrying." She takes a deep breath and with a swift motion she tosses the skipping stone. It skips three times. "I did it!" She throws her arms up.

"You did it!" Kristoff shouts.

"I did it!" Anna hugs him. Kristoff kisses her. Anna smiles. "I like this courting thing."

"I could get used to it." Kristoff agrees.

"Yeah. Me too." Anna smiles and gives him another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Pretty cute chapter right? Wanna know a secret? I was really angry when I wrote it because I was just dying badly while playing Call of Duty. So I gave up on that and wrote this. How my frustrated emotions turned into this is a mystery to me as well. **

**Until next time I guess...**


	14. Chapter 14

(**A/N) Hey people... I don't really have anything to say so... Here's chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: For all those confused souls out there, I'd like to state that I don't own frozen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Olaf the happy snowman blissfully frolics through the town square singing.

"The hot and the cold are both so intense! Put 'em together, it just makes sense!" He sings.

"Hi Olaf!" Comes a joyful sounding little boy. He is playing with a group of other children who have also rushed over to greet the snowman.

"Hi!" Olaf waves back. "Ratdadat dad dada doo!"

"Olaf, can we play with you?" Asks the boy.

"Yeah! I wanna pet your flurry!" Adds a little girl.

Olaf shakes his head. "Yes. But until I finish my song. Then we'll play!" He jumps up and down.

"Yay!" The children shout, bouncing excitedly as well.

"Hey, why don't you guys sing too?" Olaf suggests. "Okay, and-a one! And-a two! Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a-"

"Happy snowman!" The children cheer. With the exception of a small confused girl who mouthed "puddle." She looks around at the other children, not understanding exactly why they said that.

"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream." They all sing, even the confused girl, who stopped caring about the strange lyrics and went along as best she could. "Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam." They chant through their smiles.

Olaf takes over. "Oh the sky will be blue. And you guys will be there too." He looks at all the children happily, who in return smile brightly. "When I finally do what frozen things do in summer."

He and rest of the children take deep breaths. "IN SUMMER!" They break off the note in a fits of giggles.

"Ah he he he!" Olaf chuckles. "That was fun. I love summer..."

"Yeah!" A little boy agrees. "It was lots a fun!"

"Come on, let's play now." Another boy says.

"Great idea Ricardo!" Olaf says. "TAG! You're it!" The snowman taps Ricardo on his shoulder and waddles away as fast as his fat little snowman legs can take him. As soon as the children hear the word "tag" they scatter like ants. Ricardo chases random kids until he locks onto the shy and confused girl from before. She runs wildly, trying to avoid being "it." But Ricardo catches her nonetheless.

"Got you!" He shouts. She giggles.

"I'm coming for you, um, Mr. Snowman!" She says.

"'Mr. Snowman?' Who's that?" Olaf asks a little boy.

"She's new to Arendelle." He explains. "You better run, she's coming for you!"

"Oh, okay!" Olaf says. "Hi!" He calls to the little girl, at the same time running from her. "I'm Olaf! And apparently you are Mr. Snowman, although that doesn't make very much sense because you're a girl. At least I think so." He says all of this while still avoiding being tagged.

"Tag!" The little girl finally says as she pushes on the snowman's head. It rolls off and onto the ground, causing several of the children to scream. Olaf, wanting to play this new game as well begins to yell too. It wasn't until he saw the girl who tagged him crying that he asked what was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong Mr. Snowman?" He asks her, picking up his head and placing back on his body. "Is my disembodied head weirding you out? 'Cause my friends Anna and Kristoff thought it was creepy. They threw me around, by accident of course. But it was like one crazy game of hot potato."

She stops crying. "Doesn't it hurt?" She asks.

"No." He shakes his head, which is a little lopsided. "I don't feel pain. Like, at all."

"Really?" She asks, the previous tears leaving no trace of their existence.

"Um, yeah." He says. "I'm not exactly sure what pain is exactly." She giggles.

"You said 'exactly' twice." She informs him.

"I did?" Olaf cocks his head to the side. "Oh, well, okay then." He shrugs acceptingly. "So, am I still it? Or are we just not playing this anymore?"

"Everybody run from Olaf!" Ricardo shouts. The children scramble.

"Look out Mr. Snowman! I'm coming for you!" Olaf says, waddling after the little girl.

She laughs. "Silly Olaf! My name's Genevieve!" She runs.

"Genevieve?" He stops. "Can I call ya Eve instead?" She nods. "Okay! Then I'm gonna go chase Sophia now." She nods again, still running. Olaf begins to run after Sophia, laughing at every little thing.

* * *

><p>"Miss." Growls an angry spaniard woman. "If you are not going to buy anything, then leave."<p>

Elsa glares slightly. She is out in the Spanish marketplace doing some browsing. Her goal: find the perfect present for her sister. She already has a birthday gift for her back in Arendelle, but to Elsa, it just wasn't enough. That present is supposed to help make up for the many years she had missed Anna's birthday. She needs one for this year, and she has already set her mind on getting a dress. The problem is, what should it look like?

"I am probably going to buy something." Elsa says in perfect spanish.** (A/N: Let's pretend this is in spanish shall we?**) "However if you are going to be rude I will easily take my business elsewhere." She continues. "Now, I am looking for a dress for my sister. Do you have any suggestions?"

The shopkeeper sighs. "I apologize, this day hasn't been very good. Is there anything specific you had in mind for this dress? Tell me about your sister."

"Anna is amazing." Elsa simply says, missing home.

"I have many 'amazing' dresses, but that isn't very much to go on." The spaniard tries not to snap.

"Yes well, I wasn't finished." Elsa makes an excuse for her daze. "She is a very outgoing person. She loves people, and parties, and chocolate." Elsa adds. "Something bold would fit her personality nicely."

"Okay, I think I am getting an idea..." The spaniard says slowly. "What does she look like? So I may find a color that matches."

"Honestly she looks great in all sorts of colors." Elsa admits. "But... Her hair is a brilliant strawberry blonde, more red really. And her eyes are a turquoise blue. Her face is dotted with freckles and she is about this tall," She puts her hand at a level several inches below the top of her head. "With a thin frame." She adds.

The shopkeeper nods. "Very descriptive." She waves Elsa over. "Come and see the dresses I have made already." Elsa walks behind the counter and into the back room. She blinks in astonishment at the amount of dresses in the room.

"These are all wonderful." Elsa admires out loud.

"Yes, I know. Thank you." The spanish lady says. "Now come and see the 'bolder' dresses. I advise against orange though, as it may clash with her hair."

"Anna looks good in everything." Elsa reminds her. "But okay. I'm actually hoping for something that portrays Spanish culture."

"I see." The spaniard says. "Well I think I might just have something that may work." She takes Elsa to a corner of the room where a few dresses stand. She pulls out a flamboyantly flowing dress with vibrant colored flowers weaved into the fabric. Elsa gasps slightly.

"Wow." Elsa says.

"Impressive, I know." The spanish girl compliments herself.

"It fits Anna's personality perfectly." Elsa says. "Might I take a closer look? Please?" The shopkeeper nods approvingly. Elsa smiles and takes the dress in her hands. The material is light and smooth. It has a black base color, but it is mostly covered with flowers of purple, pink, red, and yellow. The waist fluffs out at the bottom into bunches of ruffles. It is a dancing dress, not overly extravagant, but certainly not average either. It is simply... Anna.

"Is this close to what you're looking for?" The spanish woman asks.

Elsa nods, smiling brightly. "Yes. This is exactly it."

"Excellent!" The clerk claps her hands together. "Just give me her measurements and the dress will be ready in a week."

"A week?" Elsa echoes. "I leave in four days. Can it be done by then?" She hopes.

The spaniard chews on the inside of her cheek. "It is possible, maybe. I am not sure."

"...I can pay extra." Elsa offers. _Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work. PLEASE. I need this to work. _

The shopkeeper doesn't reply.

"Please." Elsa begs. "I _need_ this for her. She _needs_ to know that I love her."

The clerk places her hand on Elsa shoulder. The queen flinches slightly, she still isn't used to contact. "I am almost positive she knows that you love her already. I will have the dress ready in three days. As soon as I get her measurements." She hints.

"Thank you." Elsa smiles. "Gosh, I got all emotional on you didn't I? Sorry." She apologizes. She opens the paper she had clutched in her hand and recited Anna's measurements from it.

"So where are you from?" The clerk asks Elsa.

"Arendelle." Elsa says hesitantly.

"Oh, the place with the snow queen?" The clerk asks. Elsa nods. "Is she a good queen?"

Elsa smiles a little. "She seems nice enough, but terribly inexperienced. And always so scared. I'm surprised Arendelle is still prospering the way it is."

"I'm sure she isn't that bad." The shopkeeper defends. "It can't be easy ruling a kingdom."

"No it can't." Elsa agrees, trying not to giggle and give away her identity. "But her parents did it just fine."

"I'd be careful." The clerk warns. "You don't want to be accused of treason."

"I will be fine. But I do adore the queen." Elsa says. "Now, how much for the dress?" She asks.

The shopkeeper looks over everything and grimaces. "Expensive." She says sympathetically. "I can lower-"

"No." Elsa interrupts. "I can pay for it all. Including it being made in only three days."

"Okay." The store clerk says unsurely. "Okay." She repeats, but more certain this time. She tells Elsa the cost.

"I can pay for it now if you like." Elsa offers, bringing out a few slips of the Spanish curency.

"If it is suitable for you." The clerk blinks in surprise.

"Good, because it's preferable, for me at least." Elsa hands the woman the money. "I will come back in three days I suppose to pick up the dress. Is there anything else you need for it?" She asks, prepared to leave.

"No." The shopkeeper shakes her head. "But can I ask, where did you get all this money on hand? You must have married into a very wealthy family." She guesses.

"No." Elsa says. "Actually, I'm Queen of Arendelle. But I'm keeping it a secret. So shush." She puts her finger to her lips and walks away from the open mouthed clerk, snickering giddily.

_Okay_, Elsa thinks. _Anna's present is absolutely perfect. Now what should I do? Hmm... Oh. No._ She breathes heavily. Fireworks. _But where do I find them? Perhaps there is a general trader._ She wanders about the market place, searching for the appropriate store. She pauses at a smaller shop. It looks shady, but it also looks like a place that could get nearly anything. She collects her nerves and strides into the store, an aura of confidence forming around her.

"Hello." She says to the clerk.

"...Hello." He looks back at her, slightly paranoid. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Elsa smiles radiantly. The man looks at her oddly, then smiles himself. "I was wondering, is it possible for you to get me something called 'fireworks', they are from China."

"Yes, I know they're from China." He snaps, causing Elsa's attitude to change towards the man. "Having a party are we?"

Elsa considers this. "Yes." She lies. "Now, do you have any?" She asks in a firm voice, no longer smiling.

"Here?" He asks. "Surprisingly, I do. Just barely this morning."

"Good." Elsa states. "I'll take them."

"All of them?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes." Elsa says seriously. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"No no no!" The clerk waves his hands. "No problem at all!"

"Good." She says. "Now how much?" He nervously tells her the price. Elsa raises an eyebrow. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"No!" He scoffs. "No no, that is a, um. A suggestive price! Yes that's it! It can easily be persuaded."

"Okay then." Elsa says. "Make me an offer." He proposes a new deal. Elsa considers it. "I'll take it." She fishes out the money. He eyes it greedily. "Let me see the merchandise first." She says.

"Of course." He says and lugs out four large cases of fireworks. Elsa examines them. _I have no idea what to look for._ She thinks, but she nods curtly.

"Acceptable." She says and hands him the money. "Have it sent to my ship in an unmarked box. Queen's quarters on the _Icebreaker_."

"Icebreaker?" He asks.

Elsa sighs. "The name of my ship."

"Oh." He nods. "Okay. Consider it done." He winks.

"It better be. I expect it tonight." She snaps. "And don't wink at me." She leaves the shop.

_Wow. Who was I in there? _She thinks. _I was intimidating, I was harsh, I was cold, I was... An ice queen... _She shudders. _I didn't enjoy that, it wasn't me. At least not the me I want to be. _She walks back to the castle. _Oh no, what would Anna think of that me? Hmm. How many types of me are there? _She scoffs. _That doesn't make any sense. But if I had to name them... There's sister Elsa. There's queenly Elsa. There's "Let it Go" Elsa. Although that doesn't make sense either. But now I can add "scary Elsa." _She sighs. _I don't want scary Elsa. I just want to be happy. And I want Anna to be happy too. Gosh, I'm like a self conscious emotional wreck. _

She reaches her room and sends icicles to stretch from the ceiling as her signal. She is an emotional wreck, the ice is a multitude of colors. Except blue, because Elsa is not happy at the moment. Elsa is angry, and sad, and scared, but not happy. She sighs and pushes her bangs back. She closes her eyes, for just a minute. When she opens them, there is another order from Hans on her desk.

"AHHHRGH!" She yells, pulling at her braid. _How did he get this so fast?_ The ice in the room turns completely to an amber-yellow color. Elsa is mad. There's a knocking on her door.

"Queen Elsa?" Says Miles. "Are you alright? I thought I heard shouting."

"No!" She shouts. "I'm fine." Her voice cracks.

"Okay then." He says and walks away. _Nice to know people care so much._ She thinks sarcastically. She looks at the letter and decides against opening it at the moment. _He is going to have to wait until another time. Stupid Hans. _She smiles as she thinks of Anna, because that is what she'd say. _I know I've said this before, but I will keep you safe Anna. I will. I will. I will... I won't leave you again Anna, this will be the last time I will have to miss you so much._

* * *

><p><em>I miss Elsa..<em>. Anna thinks as she lies lazily on a bed. _Everything reminds me of her. _She looks at a blue wall. _That wall... _Then to a shelf. _Those books... _She rolls on her face. _Even this pillow smells like her! _She huffs. It's true, everything reminds Anna of her sister. Although the majority of that could be from the fact that she is in Elsa's room... This is where she spent her free time, moping in her sister's room, pouting while she looks at Elsa's possessions.

_We had just finally begun to reconnect as sisters... And then she has to go on a stupid SHIP. I have no idea why this bothers me so much. _She frowns. _We weren't together for like thirteen years, and I had learned to get along with it. But now that I have actually experienced time with my sister, everything seems more depressing without her. It was nice, even if it was all weird. _She thinks as an afterthought. _We were both so awkward. She'd say something to break the ice. _Anna snorts. Ice. Elsa. Puns. _And then I'd reply with a genius answer that impresses her. Then I'd ask her a question that makes her look like a ripe tomato. We'd both giggle. And everything would be perfect! More or less. But she's gone now..._

Anna scoffs at herself. _She's not dead you doof! You'll see her again. Ugh, in like another month and a half! WHY MUST SHE BE GONE? Oh yeah, strengthening alliances. I guess that's important, probably._ She turns back on her back and sighs. I miss Elsa. She begins to sing slowly.

"_For the first time in forever,_

_I've never felt this alone._

_We were finally together,_

_But now, you are gone. _

_Even at my lowest point, I was never quite this blue._

_But this better be the last time, that I'm missing you." _

She smiles softly. She felt, no she _knew_, Elsa is feeling the exact same way.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Gosh, I think Elsa is beginning to go a little nuts... Oops, my bad. And the song was completely unplanned. Then again, pretty much all the things you guys like are. So just use your imaginations when it comes to the tune.**

** My sister today suggested that I am "obsessed with Frozen." To which I replied. "I am not obsessed with 'Frozen,' just the characters, plot, setting, music, and overall idea. I couldn't care less about the name, '" Although she has a point as I can find anything and relate it to the movie, or fanfictions about the movie. **

**I'm crying inside. I found an inconsistency in my story... Nothing major, but still... I wrote Hans left handed. He uses his sword with his right hand. I am ASHAMED OF MYSELF.**

**I'm leaving you all now. Read if you like, review if like it too, or hate it, I really am not picky. Until next time I guess...**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Hi people. You are all the best. I am NOT joking. I mean it. You better believe me, or else! You know what? I ramble on and on, but you all just want to read. So just read my new chapter. Thanks. Oh yeah, updates won't be as frequent because of reasons... But fear not! I will finish this story! Cross my icy heart. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Wish I did. But I don't. Sorry to disappoint you. And ignore my italicizing mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<br>Brandr read the note. He just couldn't help it. After he saw Elsa react so strongly in such an angry way, he just... Slipped in and read it. She was asleep anyways, and she probably already read it right?

_Elsa,  
>I hope you got to the fireworks okay. They can be a bit of a hassle to acquire. Obviously you did get them, otherwise you wouldn't have sent the signal, and you wouldn't have received this new set of orders, would you?<em>

_I would like you to place the fireworks at the very bottom level of your ship, at the stern. Simple enough. I then want you to make sure that they are hidden, yet still easily accessible. I insist you do this quickly and carefully. And when you reach the other countries, try to receive the best advantages for Arendelle._

_Now, time to celebrate! This will be my last set of orders you will get until you return home. However my rules still apply. Remain undetected, tell no one of these letters, follow my instructions carefully, or else your sister will not only die, but I will torture her and make you watch. She will suffer so horribly, at my hand, that she'll be begging for you to freeze her heart._

_I have people watching you always. Remember Anna..._

_Hans_

Brandr tries to not burn the paper, however it is singed slightly. _That son of a bitch! Threatening someone like that! _He thinks furiously. _No wonder the queen is angry, and I don't think she had even read the note!_ He puts it back in the envelope and re-melts the wax seal. _I better get out of here, before I burn the castle down. H_e jumps out the window and catches onto the edge of another window frame. He stealthily drops to the ground and runs out into his shack.

"That son of a bitch!" He shouts his clever insult to Laila. The fire falcon looks up from her dreams. "Do you know who we're working for? Who I'm working for?!" Brandr continues.

_Who_? The bird doesn't actually speak, but their relationship is so close Brandr can understand. I_ thought it was the sideburns man, Hans._

"It is! But that guy that we are working for, is a JERK!" He continues to rant. "He threatened Elsa and her sister!"

_How do you know?_ Laila cocks her head worriedly.

"I read the letter!" Brandr says, still fuming.

_You read the letter?! L_aila screeches. _That is against our rules!_

"Yeah well, helping a guy like him, drive an innocent girl practically insane should be too!" Brandr counters. Laila looks at him curiously. "What?" He asks, still quite angry.

_You, care about her... Don't you?_ She clucks amusingly.

"No!" Brandr says, now on the defensive. "I don't 'care about her.'"

_Liar_. Laila ruffles her feathers.

"Look." Brandr levels with her. "It's my fault that my sister, the person you take after by the way, is dead." He sighs. "I just don't want to be the cause of another family ruined." He admits.

_You care about her like you cared about Laila_.

Brandr sighs and messes with his dark hair. "Whatever you say, stupid bird."

_Whatever you say, stupid human._ She mocks him.

Brandr laughs a little. He then sighs. "I just don't know what to do."

_Do the right thing. _The falcon tells him.

"Duh!" He makes a weird face at her. "But what is the right thing?"

_I'm just a bird. _Laila tries.

"But you practically have the mind and soul of my genius sister." He says.

_It's true. L_aila agrees. _I am a lot smarter than you._

"Hey!" Brandr says in a falsely hurt voice. "Not what I meant."

_But it's what you said. _Laila points out.

"Grr." He growls. "But seriously... What should I do?"

_Stay undercover for now. We need to help her, but we also need to help ourselves._

"Um, yeah." He says. "I kinda thought that last part went unsaid."

_Wait until after we get paid again._

"Then we'll act." Brandr continues, understanding the plan.

_Exactly_.

"You know, I realized something." Brandr says.

_Go on._.. Laila nods slowly.

"I've been a theif, a rascal, a- a street rat my whole life." He explains.

_Good boy Brandr! You can remember things!_ Laila teases.

"Stop looking at me like that and let me finish." He scolds. "Anyways, I've been the bad guy, not the worst guy." He adds quickly. "But now I'm going to finally do a good guy thing. And it feels nice."

_We could become regulars at this helping thing. _Laila caws suggestively.

"We could. We'd have money." Brandr muses.

_We'll turn over a new leaf. Like Flynn Rider did._

"Good idea." Brandr agrees. "I hear he goes by Eugene now." He smiles.

_I think that's true. Maybe you could start using your real name Brandr_.

"Brandr is my real name!" He says. "Stupid bird."

_Stupid boy with a idiotic name._ Laila caws and flys to the other end of the shed.

"I feel bad for being so happy while Elsa in there is suffering." Brandr says.

_It's alright squirt._

"Your resemblance to Laila is uncanny." Brandr notes. "But in the letter Hans said that he has people watching Elsa. I'm the people... Person... Boy. No, I'm a man." He says in a macho voice.

_You are the man! _Laila jokes.

Brandr laughs. "Ha! I like that! But wait, I told you, I can't be happy now."

_Sure you can. You just gotta find ways to make Elsa happy too. L_aila concludes. By _the way, when did you two get on a first name basis_?

"We're not." Brandr slumps down in a relaxing position. "She doesn't know I exist."

'_Cuz you're awesome like that._

"'Cuz I'm awesome like that." Brandr agrees with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later..<em>.

"No no no no no!" Elsa mutters to herself, clutching a closed package and running quickly. _I am going to be late!_ Elsa's ship, the _Icebreaker_, is due to leave in an hour and Elsa isn't there yet. She should have been on board at least twenty minutes ago. Elsa knows that they won't leave port without her, after all, she is the queen. But it would simply be terrible for her already shaky reputation on the ship if she stalls their schedule by any time.

_Anna's dress was just too important to forget._ She thinks, trying to reassure herself. I _didn't get a chance to pick it up yesterday like I was supposed to._

King Alejandro and Queen Isabella insisted on hosting Elsa a small party before she left the day before. And even though Elsa kept away from most of the guests, the party demanded her to be there. So Elsa went and stood shyly in a corner the entire time, declining any requests to dance. Just like at her coronation. It wasn't like she had a bad problem with contact anymore, her powers are much better controlled. She simply didn't know how to dance. She never told this to anyone as it is embarrassing. Imagine, prestigious snow queen Elsa, ruler of Arendelle, and possessing control over ice and snow, not knowing how do dance. But she had a nice time, she'd even made it snow for the guests.

_Elsa! Stop thinking about your party and hurry! _Several people stare at her as she sprints through the city, but Elsa is too much of in a rush to care. She reaches a hill that slopes downward._ Oh good_! She thinks as she uses her powers to create a layer of ice at her feet. She skates down the hill, the ice vanishing as soon as she passes over it. Wouldn't Anna be proud? Elsa is hardly ever this much of a risk taker, except for when it comes to her powers, like now. People shiver when she skates past, Elsa apologizes to each one.

"Queen Elsa!" Javier says happily. "My, what an entrance you ma-"

"I'm sorry, I can't speak now, I have to go!" Elsa apologizes and runs past him. He begins to say something else, but the blonde queen is already gone. _Okay, I packed everything yesterday, I just need to retrieve my trunks._ She bursts into her room.

"Ah!" She squeaks softly. "Where are my trunks?" Her room is indeed void of any of her possessions. She runs back outside, where she meets Javier again.

"Welcome back." He says jokingly.

"Ha, oh yes." Elsa breaths. "Excuse me, but have you seen my luggage?"

"Yes," He states. Elsa sighs in relief. "You were not here, so my father ordered it to the ship."

"Thank you." Elsa says, regaining her composure. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very royal of me."

Javier nods his head. "It's no fun to be royal though."

"Yes but I have to remain collected. I need to stay as queenly as possible." Elsa tells him.

He shrugs. "I suppose so. It was a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." He bows. Elsa curtsies in response.

"Likewise Prince Javier. Your kingdom is lovely." She compliments.

"It's not mine yet." He reminds her.

"That's true. And I hope it stays that way for many years to come." Elsa says.

"Me too." Javier laughs slightly.

"As do we." Isabella says as she and Alejandro walk up. "Farewell Queen Elsa, it was a pleasure to have you here."

Elsa curtsies again. "I enjoyed my stay very much. Thank you."

"Thank you as well Queen Elsa." Alejandro bows. Elsa curtsies, agains.

"Ah, head rush." She says when she straightens quickly from her bow. She blinks several times to clear her vision.

The royal family laughs. "You really are funny Queen Elsa." Javier notes.

"Not really." Elsa admits. "Not on purpose at least. I really should leave now."

"Of course." Alejandro nods understandingly. "You are welcome to visit any time you like. Your sister as well."

"I'd like that, thank you." Elsa curtsies slightly and backs away. "Sorry!" She says to a boy she bumped into.

"Ah," The dark haired boy's eyes widen. "No... It was my fault... Sorry." He says and darts away. _Hmm_. Elsa thinks. _That was odd._ She brushes away the thought and strides up to the ship.

"Good afternoon your majesty." The captain of the ship bows.

"Good afternoon Captain Andreas." Elsa greets him.

"Toov." He says sternly. "I prefer to be addressed by my surname, so Captain Toov, if you please."

Elsa nods. "Of course Captain Toov. I apologize. For both that, and my tardiness."

"I assure you we would not have left without you." He says, showing no emotion. "But please try to not let that happen again." _Is this how I used to be? So strict, so formal, so... cold?_

"It won't. Now, when do we depart?" She asks.

"Approximately twenty five minutes." He says. He never lets his regal appearance falter. Always the most dominant figure in the room, like papa was... _Never mind that Elsa._

"Thank you." Elsa says, showing as little emotion as the captain.

"Would you like someone to take that to your quarters?" He asks, gesturing to her package, containing Anna's dress.

"No thank you." Elsa denies. "I am on my way to my room now. I will be back up before we leave."

"Okay then." Toov nods and briskly walks away. _No, he doesn't like me. And I'm not sure about how I feel about him._ She goes down to her quarters. She quickly steps in and lets out a sigh of relief. This week was exhausting for her. And she has to do it all over again, twice. _At least I'll have a few days to relax... But I'm on a ship again... No_. She groans. She then eyes four unmarked boxes sitting in a corner of her room.

"Fireworks." She whispers, her eyes widen in realization. "But..." She narrows her eyes. "What are they?" She asks herself curiously. It couldn't hurt to see them before she moves them to the lower deck. She walks over to the wooden crates and looks at them closer. She looks around the room for something to pry it open. Not finding anything right away, she makes a bar from ice. _Okay, Elsa, just like your lessons. _She wedges the ice bar between the lid and sides of the box on top.

No, she had never had crate opening lessons as a child, but she knows about simple machines, and this is lever. _There is a fulcrum: the edge of the box, a load: the lid of the box, and applied force: me. I just push down on one side, and the other end will lift up._ She did just that, and the box opens as predicted. Physics.

She looks at the fireworks. "They're so... Colorful." She observes. "What could Hans want with this? What are they even?" She asks herself. Stop Elsa, this could be a very bad idea. Remember Anna. It is this that convinces her to replace the lid. Anna is her lykklelig. And there isn't anything Elsa won't do for her. Even if she has to help that evil excuse of a man Hans. And Weselton. Elsa shakes her head angrily. _I knew Weaseltown is low, but to sink to Hans' level and threaten Arendelle. I can't believe that the duke knows the whole story. He is too ignorant to too many things. _Elsa sighs and makes her way back up to the deck. She will be strong on this voyage. She is determined.

"Time to set sail!" A crewman shouts. Elsa prepares herself. _You can make it through this Elsa. You've done it before_. She smirks slightly. _Let the storm rage on. But please, not literally._

* * *

><p>"You're... leaving?" Anna asks in a hollow voice. Kristoff ruffles his hair nervously.<p>

"Yeah... I am." He says. "But only for a week! A week and a half, tops!" He fails to reassure the redhead.

"Why can't the ice harvesters go without you?" She asks sadly.

"You know I can't." Kristoff says guiltily. "I have to set an example now that I'm all official."

"Well, what if I order you to stay?" Anna suggests. Kristoff shakes his head.

"Then Arendelle will run out of ice and go into rebellion." He explains.

"Rebellion would not be fun." Anna agrees, nodding her head. "But why a week?"

"We want to do one last really big harvest to tie over the town for ice."

"That makes sense I guess..."

"Anna, stop looking so sad." Kristoff says sympathetically. "I want to stay with you too, but we both have important jobs to do. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I know." Anna says. "But now I'm completely alone."

"What about Olaf?" Kristoff asks. "You've still got him."

"Don't you remember?" Anna asks. "You told him you'd take him on the next harvest."

Kristoff looks confused. "I did? I don't think that ever happened."

"It did." Anna says sincerely. "I swear."

"Well, I could ask him to stay, so you won't be lonely." He offers hopefully.

"No!" Anna says quickly. "That'll break his little snowy heart. I can't do that."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asks. "I mean, I could, if you want."

"Don't you dare try to get out it! He's going with you, and you two are going to bond." Anna says assertively.

"Well, what if I don't wanna take him?" Kristoff asks, obviously losing this battle. "I still don't think he likes me."

"Kristoff..." Anna warns. "We've talked about this, of course he likes you."

"But..."

"No Kristoff." Anna says firmly. "You promised, and promises are something that I take seriously. So, will you do it, for me?" Her voice becomes sweet and hopeful.

"... Alright Anna." Kristoff says. "But you're gonna tell him."

"Yay!" Anna jumps and hugs him. "Thank you! You are so sweet."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Kristoff says, hugging her back. "But are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Anna waves away the comment. "I'm a big girl Kristoff. I survived Elsa's winter for a whole day by myself before I met you. I'll be fine."

"If you say so feisty-pants." Kristoff grins at her. "May I kiss you?" He asks.

Anna smiles back. "You may." Kristoff kisses her happily. "But when do you leave?" She asks, finally accepting the situation.

"Two days." He says shrugging. "I got time."

"Will you be okay?" Anna asks. "I mean, I know ice harvesting can be dangerous with the picks, and the axes, and the frozen water, and the mountain climbing and whatnot?"

"Don't worry about me." He reassures her. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know you will."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Soo... Whaddaya think? Terrible? Yes, my thoughts exactly... Wait, not terrible you say? Hmm... I don't know if I believe you. Goodbye my, um... still not sure what to call you. I'd like something original. Suggestions?**

**There is a VERY sad Say Something video about Frozen that I love. I very close came to crying, I was just gasping for breath. The sad thing is, after watching it, I understood everything Elsa felt during the movie. Everything. And I felt it too... Ah, I'm 's a link at the end of my profile if anybody's interested.**

**Oh, and has anyone noticed how bipolar the sisters are? Like, not only in this fanfic, but in the movie too. I did. But I may have imagined it. It would not be the first time.  
>Until next time I guess...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) I have nothing to say except... thank you. So... Thank you. Also to a guest named Daisy, who makes as much sense as I do, (no offense is implied) suggested calling y'all "fireworks." So you will be my "icy fireworks" 'cause I still want it to be related to Frozen in some way. Sound good to you? Opinions are appreciated. I like it. Also, by a surprisingly popular demand, I have been asked to stop calling this story terrible. So I'll stop then.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Frozen or none of that stuff.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Bye Kristoff." Anna says to the blonde man. "Bye Olaf. Bye Sven." She scratches the reindeers chin. Sven pants happily at this gesture.

"Bye Anna!" Olaf waves joyfully. "See you in a week."

"Bring me back some ice, okay Olaf?" Anna hugs him.

"Okay, why?" He nods after Anna breaks free from the brief hug.

"Just because... Well, no reason I guess." She shrugs.

"Okay!" Olaf nods again. "Kristoff say goodbye to Anna." He commands.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He smirks at the snowman. He strides up to Anna and holds his arms out. Anna gets the hint and walks into his embrace.

"I'm going to miss you." Anna says sadly. "A lot."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too." Kristoff admits.

"I mean, like, a lot." Anna continues to talk. "So, so, _soooo_ much."

"I understa-" Kristoff tries to speak, but Anna keeps rambling.

"Like, so much, you don't even know." She is lost in her own little world, not even looking Kristoff directly in the eye.

"Anna." Kristoff tries to stop her from talking.

"You don't even know how much I am going to miss you, Kristoff." But Anna isn't paying attention. She is too busy trying to get her already very clear point through.

"Anna." He repeats.

"Like, almost as much as I miss Elsa. Not that you're any less important!" She adds quickly.

"Anna."

"It's just, you'll be gone for a week, and Elsa's going to be gone for at least another month. And I already was missing her for years. And I just-"

"Anna!" Kristoff shouts and grabs her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Yes?" She blinks, breaking free from her trance.

"I know! You're going to miss me." He says, his guileless brown eyes gazing deep into her blue ones. "I'm gonna miss you too. A lot." He adds. Anna blushes slightly.

"Okay." She says after about a minute. "Okay." She repeats, regaining her thoughts. "I will miss you-"

"We've clarified that." Kristoff interrupts. Anna smiles and pushes him. Kristoff fakes a stagger to make her feel proud. It works as Anna beams.

"Good boy." Anna says, knowing his false actions and pats his shoulder.

"I know, I am amazing." He says. "But you're even better." He says in an honest voice.

Anna laughs a little at his boasting. "I will miss you," She repeats. Kristoff raises his eyebrows. "But I will be fine!" She adds, causing the blonde's brows to return to normal. "It'll only be for a week."

"That's my girl. I'll be back before you know it." Kristoff says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bjornman!" A man calls. "Let's go already!"

Kristoff looks behind him. He then turns back to Anna and smirks with a 'what-can-you-do' expression. "Gotta go. Goodbye Anna." He smiles reassuringly.

Anna can't help but smile back. "Goodbye Kristoff." She waves her hand slowly.

"Olaf!" Kristoff calls out looking for the snowman, who wasn't anywhere in sight. "Time to leave! Where'd you go?"

"I'm right behind you." Olaf says, suddenly appearing next to the blonde.

"Woah." Kristoff steps away from the snowman.

"Hello!" Olaf says happily, continuously looking back and forth from Anna to Kristoff.

"Hi." Kristoff says, furrowing his brows. He is still wondering where the snowman disappeared to, and where he came from. "C'mon, time to leave." He gives up on the conundrum of the vanishing snowman.

"Yes! Let's go on an adventure!" Olaf points his stick arm into the air valiantly. "Let us harvest the ice from the frosted crevices of the frozen and empty wastelands that shall never be inhabited!"

"You mean, the North Mountain?" Kristoff smirks.

"Yeah." Olaf nods, confirming Kristoff's comment, oblivious to the sarcasm. "There."

"What about Elsa?" Kristoff asks. "And her castle? Doesn't she 'inhabit' there sometimes?"

"And Marshmallow." Anna adds.

"And Marshmallow." Kristoff repeats triumphantly, his face looking smug. "What about them?"

"That is true." Olaf says, accepting those comments. His attitude is not affected however. "Okay. But let us go there anyways!" He continues with a voice definitely not lacking in valor.

"Yeah let's go." Kristoff agrees, _his_ voice not quite possessing the hotheaded bravery of the snowman, yet still very confident. "Bye Anna." He gives her a kiss and begins to walk to the carriage.

"Bye Kristoff! Bye Olaf! Bye Sven!" Anna waves. "Good luck!"

Kristoff smiles silently at the red head and climbs up on the carriage hooked up to Sven. Olaf clambers after him, taking a seat right next to the man.

"Hi again!" Olaf says, in a almost sing-song voice.

"Too close." Kristoff states. He picks up the snowman and moves him over a few inches.

"Oh sorry!" Olaf apologizes. "Okay! Let's go my little Sveny-Weny!" He says pursing his lips and patting the reindeer's tail.

"Don't talk to him like that. And only I can tell him what to do." Kristoff scolds, slapping away the snowman's hand. "Let's go Sven." The reindeer shakes his antlers a bit and begins to walk, leading two other carriages into the forest.

Kristoff constantly checks behind him every few seconds to look at Anna, who doesn't stop waving. This process continues for several minutes until the couple can't see one another. _Well, back to work_. Kristoff thinks.

"Nice to be headed back up to the mountains, eh Sven?" Kristoff asks the reindeer. Sven puffs happily in response.

"Aw, you bet Kristoff." Sven 'says.'

"I know right!" Olaf chirps. "I mean, I've only been to the North Mountain, like twice, but I really like it there."

"Yeah Olaf." Kristoff agrees. "It really is one of my favorite places."

"Really?" The snowman asks curiously.

"Yeah. Really." Kristoff says. "Imagine... You're at the bottom of a tall, narrow canyon, standing over a frozen lake. There's ice everywhere!" He holds his arm out in front of him, gesturing to the mental image. "Ice, beautiful ice, as far as the horizon. Crystal clear, perfectly crisp, ice. And with great precision and care, you force the saw into the ground, making the smoothest of cuts. Until you get the final result, a perfectly cubed, perfectly cold, perfectly perfect block of ice. Are you imagining?"

Olaf nods, his eyes squeezed shut. "Oh yeah! It's absolutely gorgeous!" He says. He holds his stick arms out in front of him, reaching for something unknown. "Look! This chunk of ice is loose, Anna would like it! But it's too high! Can you reach it for me?" Olaf turns his head to Kristoff, the snowman's eyes still closed tight.

"You're serious?" Kristoff asks. _I should tell him it's not real._

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asks, innocent to reality.

"Um. What you're seeing... It's not real." Kristoff tells him. "Open your eyes."

Olaf does so. "Oh!" He blinks. "Okay. Wow, yeah. This makes more sense as to why I kept moving while sitting."

"Okay..." Kristoff says, eyeing the snowman strangely. The ride becomes silent as Olaf begins to play with a ladybug that landed on his arm. Well, as silent as it can get.

"Oh!" Olaf chuckles. "Hello there little guy! Girl. I really don't kno- H- hey! That tickles!" He laughs as he converses with the bug. Kristoff gives a half smile and ignores the snowman. He focuses on driving for a few minutes.

"-and those royal sisters!" One of harvesters says loudly. Kristoff decides to tune into the conversation going on behind him, his interest now hooked. _Are talking about Anna and her sister?_

"Yeah! They are beautiful!" Another comments.

"But so distant." The first notes. "So, cold. How can we be sure they even exist? Let alone rule Arendelle." _Yep_, Kristoff thinks. _Sounds like Elsa. _

"One of us might be a pretty good king." The second suggests. _What?! _Kristoff's face takes a turn of confusion and surprise.

The first nods in agreement. "We definitely would." He continues. "Maybe one of us ought to marry one of the sisters."

"Hey!" Kristoff shouts at the men behind him angrily. They look at him._ Now what genius_? He thinks to himself. _Say something clever!_ "Shut up!" He speaks gruffly. _Real smart Kristoff. _The other two harvesters laugh. Sven sniggers. Olaf is still ignorant to everything except the ladybug.

"We're only joking Bjornman." The first man calls. "We know that the princess is yours. But the queen..."

"Is like twelve years younger than you." Kristoff finishes. "Creep."

"Joking." The second says this time. "We really don't mean it. Arendelle is in good hands. King or no king. And we don't have eyes for the queen or princess. Just some harmless humor to pass the time."

Kristoff sighs. "I know." He admits. _These guys don't mean anything by it. I know them. "_But it isn't very funny." He scolds.

"If it makes you feel better kid." The first says.

Kristoff growls. "I'm not a kid. I'm your boss, remember?" He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, we remember." The first man drones, rolling his eyes.

"We also remember a little blonde sprout who always talked to his reindeer." The second says wryly.

"And never could quite lift the ice blocks." The first adds. They laugh heartily.

Kristoff chuckles too. "Yeah, I was awful small, wasn't I?" He agrees. "But I bulked up in the end."

"You got that right Bjornman!" The second man exclaims. "And look at you now! Courting the princess! And Arendelle's offical Ice Master and Deliverer!"

"Still not sure that's real..." The first man says dubiously.

"The queen made it so." Kristoff shrugs.

"I suppose..." The first man continues.

Olaf tugs on Kristoff's arm. "Hey Kristoff, when are we supposed to get to the ice harvesting place?"

"Well, we aren't going as far as Elsa's ice palace." Kristoff supplies. "Still pretty far in though. So maybe a day, a day and a half." He predicts. "We'll have to stop and switch to sleds once we get into the mountains. Carriages can't make it through the snow, and sleds can't go without any. Like it is out here." He gestures to the lack of snow.

"That makes sense." Olaf nods understandingly.

"Hey, Olaf?" Kristoff says in a confused voice.

"Yes Kristoff?" Olaf replies, giving Kristoff his full attention.

"Where did you get that hat?" The man asks.

Olaf looks up. He is indeed wearing an ice harvesting cap. "Oh this? I found it in Anna's bedroom. She doesn't remember where it came from, so she let me use it for this!" He says joyfully.

"But where have you been keeping it all this time?" Kristoff asks, hoping he would elaborate. _The snowman_ _doesn't even have pockets_! He thinks, his brain growing more and more confused.

"Oh, um, I don't really know?" Olaf cocks his head. "Why? Like it?" He poses, showing off his new headwear.

"Yeah, I do! That was my hat!" Kristoff says, almost indignant. "I gave it to Anna when her heart was freezing! I've been looking for it everywhere!"

"I guess you didn't look in her room." Olaf says knowingly.

"I can't just go in-" The blonde begins. He sighs and stops mid-sentence. "No I didn't look in there."

"I thought so." Olaf crosses his arms victoriously. "So... You want it back then?"

"Well... I got a new hat now." Kristoff says, gesturing to the cap on his head. "So... I guess, since I like this hat better... You can keep that." He drawls. Olaf claps.

"Yay!" Olaf cheers. "You know, I think Anna is right. I think you do like me." He concludes.

"What?" Kristoff scoffs. "I do not. I _tolerate_ you."

"My mistake then." Olaf says, still smiling. The snowman adjusts his cap. His three twigs that symbolize hair stick out from the back of the cap, protruding downward sharply.

"Shut up." Kristoff narrows his eyes and flares his nostrils slightly.

"Okay!" Olaf smiles. Kristoff shakes his head amusingly at the ignorantly blissful snowman.

* * *

><p><em>Late late late! I am so late.<em> Brandr thinks as he rushes to the _Icebreaker. For no good_ _reason too._ He scolds himself. _Actually, it was a pretty good reason. Sleep is a great reason._ The truth is out! Brandr's grand and important reason for almost missing the ship's departure, is that he overslept. Simple as that. _And_ he had to clean off any scorch marks he had left in his shack that he had been staying at. Laila had already flown to the ship and to their hiding place on board.

"Sorry!" He says to a person he just bulldozed into. He stops for a second to make sure the man isn't seriously injured. After a few seconds he continues to sprint, leaving the okay man on the ground. He laughs as he hears the man curse at him in spanish.

_I kinda wish I know what he is saying._ He spies a few crates that are stacked in a certain position. _Aha! Stairs_. Brandr smiles and jumps on each one, reaching higher and higher until he is on the roof of a building, still running. Where a normal person sees some random boxes, Brandr sees an opportunity to go up.

_This is nice_. Brandr thinks as he runs across the rooftop. He likes being above everyone else. He leaps to another roof. Maybe he enjoys the feeling of being able to see all before him. He runs across the tiles, very close to the edge. Maybe it gives him a feeling of authority. He almost slips, but remains light footed and keeps running. Maybe it fulfills some sort of gaping void in his heart. He jumps to the last roof in a line of houses and comes slowly to a halt.

_Nah, I just like the view_. He concludes, a smirk threatening to appear. Brandr stands up straight and proud. He takes in the sight before him. Three ships float in the docks, the vast ocean behind them. One of them is the _Icebreaker_, it's the one on the middle. Elsa's ship. Brandr thinks. He looks at the people scurrying below him. Then to the royal castle to the right of him. _Definitely the view._ He nods, a satisfied look on his face. The black haired teen jumps from the roof, landing on the ground with no difficulty. He isn't wearing his hood up, and his leather bag resting at his side, all the letters Hans had ever sent him inside.

_Wonder what stupid ole Sideburns wants me to do next?_ Brandr thinks to himself as he strides towards the ship. _Not like I'm gonna do it._ He smirks. _Still good to know what he's planning._

Suddenly, a mysterious body backs into him. _Stupid Karma._ He looks up to find the perpetrator that dare knock into Brandr.

"Sorry!" A woman with almost white hair says, looking genuinely apologetic. _Damn_... Brandr's eyes widen considerably. _Elsa_...

"Ah, no..." He says, his mouth forming a perfect circle. "It was my fault..." He struggles to find the correct words. "Sorry." He settles and darts in the opposite direction, leaving a confused looking queen behind.

_Ahhh_... Brandr pulls his hood up, covering almost his entire face. _Bad bad BAD! Stupid Brandr!_ He scolds himself, walking quickly and circling the ship. _She's seen you! You got careless, and now she knows what you look like! How could you be so foolish_! He slaps his forehead, successfully gaining a few curious onlookers.

"Hey!" He shouts at them. "Nothing to see here! _Vamanos_!" He says to them. they continue walking. _Stupid spaniards. _He thinks angrily. _No, I take that back. I'm the stupid one._ He stops back at the plank that serves as a way onto the ship. He walks up, hoping he isn't seen.

"Hey! You! Boy!" A crewman comes and yells at him. "What do you think you're doing here?" _At least I can understand him._ Brandr thinks on a good note.

"I am, trying to board the ship?" Brandr says hopefully. But hope hasn't gotten him anywhere today.

"You're not allowed up here." The crewman counters.

"Are you sure? Can you check the list?" Brandr asks. "Because I am the new... Fruit inspector..." He lamely comes up with.

"Fruit inspector?" The man crosses his arms. "No such thing."

"Oh sure it is!" Brandr waves his hand. "Every ship leaving Spain has to make sure that there aren't any foreign fruits leaving the country. Legal stuff and all that."

"Really?" The crewman asks dubiously. "I've been to Spain before, and this has never happened."

"Fairly new business. We are just beginning to grow." Brandr easily lies. "Started at the begining of August I believe." He holds his arms behind his back, looking as professional as he can.

The man smiles. "I just might believe you." _Yes_! Brandr cheers internally. "If you weren't so young." _No! Curse my age._ "You're what? Fifteen?" The man figures. _Do I_ _really look older_?

"Yep. Fifteen." Brandr lies. "I'm just an apprentice, but I've done this before. So I'm as experienced as any other fruit inspector." He holds his arms out, proving his "honesty." The man frowns at being told off by the boy again.

"Why aren't the other ships being inspected?" The man strokes his chin. "Got an answer for that, boy?"

Brandr pinches the bridge of his nose. "I can see why you aren't captain." He sighs.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The crewman puffs out his chest indignantly. His arm is raised chest level, giving an aura of dominance. _Feeling pretty tough are ya, big fella? _Brandr thinks with a smirk.

"It means." The teen pushes the man's arm back down, shattering the worker's confidence in his stance. "That you, my good sir, are stupid." The man begins to speak but Brandr stops him. "None of the other ships are leaving port, so _obviously_, none of the other ships need their fruit inspected." The man turns red and begins to shake furiously.

He shoves a finger into Brandr's face threateningly. "I should tie you to an anchor and toss you into the ocean. Your smart mouth would be better off as fish food."

"So, you gonna let me on board or not?" Brandr raises his eyebrows, honestly expecting an answer.

"No." The man says. He scrunches up his face and looks very smug.

"I'll just have to go tell my supervisor then." Brandr bluffs.

"Go ahead."

"You won't be able to leave port." Brandr warns.

"I think we will."

"Okay then." Brandr holds up his hands in defeat. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." He turns to leave.

"Boy." The man whistles, gesturing Brandr to come over. "Come here." _I thought so. _Brandr strides over. He however is caught off guard when the man lifts him up.

"Hey!" Brandr yelps, squirming and trying to break free from the sailor's grip. "Lemme go!"

The man grins and holds Brandr over the edge of the boat. "Okay." He says and drops the boy into the sea.

_Brace yourself Brandr_. He squeezes his eyes shut and his body goes rigid. As soon as he hits the water his eyes pop open. _COLD_! He thinks and begins to frantically swim upward.

_Stupid sailor._ He grabs onto the side of the boat. He climbs up and pulls himself in through an open porthole. As stealthily as the soaking boy can, Brandr makes his way to his and Laila's hiding place.

"Not a squawk from you bird." Brandr threatens as Laila looks curiously at the dripping wet teen. Brandr allows a small flame to engulf his body and begins to evaporate the water. Taking care in not setting the wooden ship in flames, he looks over at Laila, who is cawing with amusement. Brandr chuckles too.

"My pride has been ruined." He says, shaking his head to get out the salty water from his hair. "But I'll get it back." He say confidentially. "I am Brandr, King of _FIRE_!" He sets his hands ablaze, laughing maniacally. Laila ruffles her feathers uncomfortably.

"Too much?" Brandr asks, noticing her discomfort. "Too evil? Or too weird?" Laila nods her head.

_Yes to everything. And too stupid._ She adds.

"Really?" He pouts slightly. "Cause I thought it was kinda cool. Being sinister and all." He bounces from toe to toe, still not entirely dry, but no longer on fire.

_We're good guys now, remember?_

Brandr nods. "Yeah, I remember. No sinister. Now lets be sailors again!" He says excitedly.

_Good boy. _Laila looks at him fondly.

* * *

><p>Hans hasn't really done anything towards his plan lately. All the men were paid, the appropriate letters sent, now he just has to wait for the dominoes to fall. He smiles contently and leans back. Putting his arms behind his head, he shuts his eyes.<p>

"Hans, sir?" The servant girl knocks on his door, opening it slightly and peeking her head in. _Her again... Okay let's get to work Hans._

"Yes?" Hans says kindly, sitting up straight, eyes opening. "Hello, _Nora_." He remembers, saying her name fondly to cover up his forgetfulness.

"Hi." The girl says bashfully. "The duke said that you haven't been e-e-eating. So he ordered me to bring you a s-sandwich." She says with distaste at the food.

"A sandwich?" Hans grimaces, picking up on her disgust and mirroring it. _Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, after all._ "I hate sandwiches." He sticks his tongue out.

"Me too..." Nora says quietly. She looks at the plate. "Oh." She realizes that the food isn't suitable now. "I can get you something else if you like..." She offers.

Hans waves away the remark. "Later. For now, come and sit with me. Perhaps we can get to know each other a little better?"

Nora smiles a small smile. "Okay..." She sits on the couch opposite of Hans' chair. Hans smiles and changes his seat to right next to her. This action is smooth and causes the girl to blush.

"So," Hans begins. "I had no idea you didn't like sandwiches either." He lies.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird..." Nora agrees quietly.

"Is there a reason you don't like sandwiches? Or are you just not a bread person?" He asks her, smiling warmly.

"W-when I was a kid, t-the other ch-ch-children were m-mean to me-e." She admits, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, no." Hans says worriedly, skillfully putting an arm around her. "What did they do?"

She smiles at his kindness. "They shoved m-my lunch into the gr-ground. And th-then th-they m-made m-me e-e-e-e-eat i-i-it." Her stutter gets worse as she continues the memory. "A-and you kn-know what I h-h-had for l-lunch e-every da-day? When I h-h-had l-lunch that i-is."

"Sandwiches." Hans answers in false sympathy. Nora nods in confirmation. She opens her mouth to speak again, but Hans stops her. "Shh. You don't have to say anything more about it. I get it. If I were there, I would have made sure to keep you safe."

She nods gratefully. "Th-thank you, Hans." Nora smiles. "Why d-don't you like s-sandwiches?" She asks, beginning to recover from her stuttering attack.

He sighs. "I'm afraid my reason is that I just don't care for bread much." He tells her. "It gets soggy with the meat and dressings, and I just can't stand it." He tells her, his voice rising in pitch slightly, a goofy expression on his face. "Not a very good reason though, is it?" He pouts jokingly.

She giggles at him. "No, it's n-not." She says smiling. _Yes_. Hans thinks. _Laugh. Laugh at my stupidity. You'll think we have a lot in common. Then you'll like me. Trust me even. Once we reach that point you'll do whatever I need you to do._

"So, obviously you've had a pretty rough childhood." Hans says. Nora frowns and begins to tug at her mousy brown hair. "So I won't bring that up." He says quickly. "Anymore." He adds, causing the seventeen year old to giggle again. "But why work as a servant?"

"Why not?" She shrugs, obviously hiding something.

"You have so much more potential." He explains, removing his arm from her shoulder and taking her hands.

"I guess I'm just r-really shy." She says, her small frame shivering slightly at the lack of the man's warmth.

"Yeah. Me too." Hans lies and with a fake nervousness runs his fingers through his hair. "Having twelve older brothers can really put a hold on a guy's self esteem. But when you're a prince, you have to overcome shyness."

"T-twelve older brothers?" Nora asks, her mouth gaping. "You're messing with me." She says, not believing him.

"No, I am not!" He insists lightly. "For real!"

"Hmm." She eyes him skeptically. "And what exactly did these brothers do to your confidence?" She folds her arms.

"Well," Hans begins, smoothing down one of his sideburns. "It obviously didn't help my being shy when a few of them pretended I was invisible. For two years!" He exclaims.

"I wouldn't mind being invisible." Nora says quietly to herself. But Hans hears her nonetheless.

"Don't you say that." Hans tells her. "You are an amazing person. Why would you want to be invisible?" He asks her.

Nora contemplates this question for a few minutes. "Why not?" She replies simply. _God damn, this is really what I have to work with? _Hans thinks. _She is more broken then Anna was. But, she is all you have now Hans._

"Your stutter is gone." Hans notes. "And why not?" He quotes her. "Well if you were invisible, how could I do this?" And with this he places a small kiss on her forehead.

"I uh. Y-you w-wouldn't." She says, blushing profusely, stepping back. Perfect. "I will g-go g-get you some s-s-soup now." She says with difficulty.

"No, I've made you nervous haven't I?" Hans says in a false agitation, brushing his hair back. "Gosh darn it Hans! I always mess everything up." He sighs. "That's just me I guess..." He says, pretending to accept the situation.

"No! No no no." Nora says quickly. "You are just fine, you are j-just perfect. You didn't mess anything up."

"Really?" Hans asks. "Because I learned to accept my screw-up nature."

"Really. You are the best." Nora says sincerely. "And 'gosh darn it?' Seriously?" She quotes him, tilting her head.

"Yeah. You can't curse when you're a prince. Even if I'm not a prince anymore, it is still habit." He lies and brushes something off of his shoulder. "Stupid, isn't it?"

"Yes." Nora agrees. They both laugh, one real, one false. "But it's cute."

"Cute?" Hans echoes. "Am I now? Well, I think _you_ are even cuter." He says, his voice sounding sincere.

"I've never really found someone who understands my shyness like you do Hans." Nora says quietly. "It's... Nice."

"I feel the exact same way." Hans places a hand over his chest. "We just get each other... perfectly."

"Perfectly." She says at the same time, trying to finish his sentence.

"Jinx." Hans says right away, pointing his index finger at her. She blushes. "What?" he asks. "Never been jinxed before? Well, I guess I'll just let this go for now, since it's your first time."

"You know... You're not as bad as they say you are..." She trails off. The small seventeen year old then exited the room.

The chestnut haired man waited for a minute.

"Oh, Nora. P-poor, st-st-stuttering, shy N-Nora." He mocks her speech impairment as soon as he is sure the girl had left. "But I am every bit as evil as they say..." He says in a mean voice and rubs his hands together sinisterly. He then proceeds to chuckle deviously. It's a low chuckle, and not at all fast. But clearly, it harbors no good intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So... That happened. Don't hate me for Hans did. It was his idea...**

**So I want you to raise an icy glass into the air if you've ever listened to the same song from the Frozen soundtrack for more than two hours straight. I'm raising mine. Can you see it? It says "Let it Go" on the front.**

**So thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys make me happy. I mean it. You should know, I have no idea how long this chapter is, so I am hoping for it to be long. So thanks, again. Keep on letting it go. Bye my little icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	17. Chapter 17

(**A/N) Hello my little icy fireworks, hope your lives are well... I am writing Hans a villain song. Suggestions? Here's my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter 17

Anna had just fallen asleep. Seriously, not even an hour ago she had signed away the final letter and collapsed in a heap of red hair and ink. She was asleep instantly. That was at six am. It's seven now, time to get up for the morning.

"Your highness?" Kai knocks on her door in hopes of waking the temporary ruler.

No reply.

"Princess. I'm sorry, but it is time to wake up." The butler tries again, knocking harder. Still, she doesn't answer. The man hears a light snore escape the girl's mouth.

Kai straightens his coat and adjusts a button. He intakes air and knocks on the the door sharply. "Princess Anna?" He calls out louder in his kind voice.

"Princess Anna isn't here." Anna sleepily drones from under her covers.

"Oh." Kai says bemusedly, playing along. "And where has she gone?"

"She died." Comes the reply. "From... work overload. And... sister withdrawal." Kai laughs lightheartedly.

"Well then I suppose I will have to give the waffles the cook made for her to the horses." He jokes.

"...Waffles?" Anna whimpers, her will to stay in bed beginning to fail.

"Oh yes." Kai says nodding, even though she can't see him. "And hot chocolate."

The door opens a crack. Kai can see a sliver of the princess' face. "Hot chocolate?" She asks suspiciously.

"Gallons of it." Kai smiles and places his hands behind his back.

The door opens quickly. "Hey! Would you look at that?" Anna says happily, still in her nightclothes, now very much awake. "I'm alive!" She holds her arms out.

"I'm glad to hear it." Kai chuckles. "Queen Elsa would not have been happy should you actually have died."

Anna nods. "Agreed. Now, to those waffles!" She tries to get by the man, unsuccessfully. He holds his arm out to keep her from proceeding.

Kai smiles at the young woman, who is bewildered as to why she is not already down stairs eating the sweet breakfast. "Perhaps it would be best if you get dressed first." He suggests. Anna looks down at her sleeping gown. Then she crosses her eyes to see a few strands of her wildly messy hair fall in her face.

She smiles sheepishly. "Yes. Perhaps it would." She begins to retreat into her room. "I'll be out shortly."

Kai nods in agreement. "I will go ensure that the hot chocolate remains hot." He turns and leaves.

"How thoughtful! Thank you!" Anna shouts from inside her room. She pulls her night dress over her head in one quick motion and throws it to the other side of the room. She looks through her wardrobe happily. "Hmm." She speculates out loud. "What to wear? What to wear?" She flips quickly through all of her dresses.

"Well that was no help." She says, placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should go a tiny bit slower." She says to herself, looking at each dress individually. "But there are so many things to wear! So many decisions. How can I just choose?" She throws her arms in the air. It took her a month to decide on the dress she was going to wear to Elsa's coronation. And even then, she ditched that dress and had a brand new one made.

"Waffles!" Anna remembers, now rushing to pick a dress. "Let's go with... This one!" She pulls out a dark purple dress with a lavender bodice and a half sleeve. She slips it on over her under garments.

"Aaaannd... These boots!" She grabs a black pair of riding boots from the wardrobe and puts them on her feet, and over a pair of grey knit stockings.

"Now, time to tame the mane." She says in a serious voice, eyeing her very tangled, very messy hair. "Ugh, I really need to wash it." The princess comments in her normal voice as she combs out her reddish tresses. "Now for the braids..." Her voice trails off on a high note as she skillfully twists and weaves her hair into two pigtail braids on each side of her head.

"Done!" She happily yelps when she ties the final black ribbon to hold her braids together. "And it's a new record!" She yells as she races out of her bedroom. The exuberant young woman flys to the staircase."Wheeeee!" She joyfully cries as she slides down the banister. Some habits never die.

"Waffles!" Anna squeaks as she hurries into the dining room.

"And hot chocolate." Kai reminds her. Anna smiles and calms down slightly.

"Who could forget the chocolate?" Anna asks, taking a seat in her usual place right next to the front of the table. She'd never sit at the head of the table. _That's Elsa's seat._ She thinks brightly.

"Certainly not you, your highness." Kai chuckles and brings over a platter, with two waffles placed on it. Strawberries and a sweet yellowish cheese called gomme decorate the waffles and the sides of the plate.

"Aww, pretty!" Anna stares for a few seconds at the beauty of the dish. That ends quickly as she begins to hurriedly cut off a bite. "Mmm!" She says, shoving more into her mouth. "So yummy!" She exclaims with her mouth full.

"Ahem." Kai hints for her to be a little more regal.

Anna understands and begins to eat a little slower. "Not yummy." She corrects herself. "Wait, no that's not true. It is yummy! I mean, not yummy, but delicious! Yes delicious." She nods, agreeing with herself.

Kai chuckles at her word fumbling.

"Delicious." Anna repeats. "Delectable. Divine... Um..." She pauses to think of another alliteration. "Oh, well, it's very tasty." She gives up and smacks her lips together.

"Delightful?" Kai offers helpfully.

"Yes, delightful!" Anna beams. "It is very delightful. Please tell Wenche that it is wonderful." She asks the man.

He nods. "I'll be sure to let her know, your highness." He bows and walks off to the kitchen. Wenche is the castle cook. She is a gray haired plump has been apart of the staff for as long as Anna could remember. Wenche has a short temper, Anna knows from experience. She also knows that Wenche is also a really nice person. _I mean, she's always put up with my antics in the kitchen. _Anna smiles and eats another bite of her waffles. When she was a child, after Elsa shut her out, she made friends with the servants.

_Yep, Wenche taught me a lot of things. _She takes another bite. The lady did show Anna skills she probably couldn't learn anywhere else. Like how to "properly" measure a cup of flour. And how to make the perfect hot chocolate. And what to do when said hot chocolate catches on fire for no reason, repeatedly.

Kai returns with Anna's drink. "Here you are madam." He sets the cup just to the right of Anna. She happily takes a sip.

Anna straightens herself suddenly, fixing her posture. Remember what they taught you when you were little. She thinks. "Thank you Kai." She nods to the man. 'A princess must always be poised and sophisticated.' _A picture of sophistication and grace. _Anna sings in her head.

"Did you say something your highness?" Kai asks. _What?_ Anna blinks in surprise. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Um... No?" Anna tilts her head to the side hopefully. "I didn't say anything." She says confidently. "At least, nothing I meant to say."

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Alright." He says acceptingly. "Would you like some coffee to go along with your hot chocolate?"

Anna makes a face. "Coffee? Blegh! No thank you." She declines, drinking more hot chocolate to wash away the memory of the foul liquid. "I realize that Elsa likes the stuff, for some strange reason, but it isn't for me, I'm afraid."

The man nods understandingly. "It has an acquired taste. But the coffee beans are native to Brazil, and it helps people stay awake. So her majesty has come to enjoy it fondly." He informs her.

Anna looks at him curiously. "Stay awake you say?" She asks. She did only sleep for an hour last night. Or would it be defined as this morning?

"Yes." Kai says. "Would you like me to make you some?"

"No no no!" Anna quickly denies, holding her hands out in front of her. "I'm good, thank you. Coffee isn't for me."

"I could mix it with some hot chocolate perhaps?" Kai offers. Anna thinks for a moment, eating another bite of her food.

"Okay." She says tentatively. "I'll try it I suppose."

Kai smiles at the woman's bravery. "I'll be back momentarily." He bow

"I'll be here." Anna replies, helping herself to the last few bites of gomme. She smiles at the strawberry that she has being saving for the end. Licking her lips, she places the sweet berry in her mouth and chews it. _Yummy! _She thinks. I_ mean delicious. She corrects herself. I must sound intelligent. Even in my thoughts._

Kai enters the room again carrying a steaming cup full of what Anna presumes to be the half and half drink. "For you, your highness." He says, replacing the partially empty hot chocolate cup with the new one. "Equal parts coffee and coco." He confirms her thoughts.

"Thank you." Anna says lifting the cup to her lips. She pauses before the drink touches her mouth. _This is no time to doubt yourself Anna_. She scolds herself and dauntlessly takes a drink from the cup. She shivers slightly.

"Well." Anna says indecisively, looking at the drink. "It's not terrible... Although, I probably wouldn't drink it unless I really needed to. Like, now." She takes another drink, this time focusing on the chocolate part.

"Queen Elsa drinks it with hot chocolate as well." Kai tells her. Anna looks at him with shock.

"What a stinker!" She says loudly. Kai raises an eyebrow. "Uh, I mean... Um." She tries to mend this. "No, she's a stinker." Anna stands by her original statement.

"Oh," Kai asks. "Do tell why?"

"She gave me straight up coffee!" Anna shouts. "Which is not tasty, thank you very much! And there she goes, drinking it with hot chocolate! What?" She looks indignantly at the sniggering butler.

"Well," He adjusts his collar. "Her majesty does also drink, 'straight up coffee,' when she is needing something stronger."

"Oh?" Anna asks, sipping her drink. An eyebrow of her own is raised. "And exactly how often does this happen?"

Kai hesitates a moment. "More often then I'd like..."

Anna's face turns to slight worry. "What do you mean?" She sets her cup down.

"Queen Elsa drinks coffee almost every day." Kai tells her. "However, she only drinks it without coco if she hasn't slept the night before."

"I still don't get it." Anna furrows her eyebrows. "She hasn't been getting much sleep?"

Kai nods. "Precisely. For about the two weeks before departing on her voyage, she drank just coffee almost every day. In fact, the morning she left, she drank several cups." Anna thinks to way back then. "Something must have happened the night before that caused her to not sleep." Kai continues.

Anna nods slowly. "Yeah." She says. "Yeah, I think I remember that night." She looks up at the butler. "She sent a red blast of ice into the air. Something scared her. Badly."

"It was probably just the idea of leaving on the ship." Kai attempts to reassure her.

"Yeah." Anna agrees unconvincingly. "Maybe." That's the reason Elsa gave me too. She thinks, trying to recall details of the night. _But I could tell she was hiding something. What is it though?_ Anna sighs at looks at her half finished drink.

"You know Kai," She says, pushing her drink away. "I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now."

After breakfast, Anna had a meeting right away. She sits, this time at the head of the meeting table. Her eyes are glazed over as she watches two of her advisors bicker hopelessly over potatoes or something.

_So. Boring. _She tries to not let her inner monologue show. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_. She recalls Elsa's mantra unconsciously.

Anna gasps loudly at this sudden realization. "Of course." She mumbles. Maybe that doesn't apply to just her powers. She pauses her train of thought when she notices that every eye in the room is on her.

"Is there something you'd like to add on our potato situation your highness?" One man asks her.

"Uhm. No." Anna says, hoping to cover up her outburst. "I just remembered something. Nothing to do with this." She assures them. "Go back to your squabbling."

"Would you _care_ to add something?" The man continues. "You are in charge after all."

"Umm." Anna chews the inside of her cheek. "Potato shortage?" She asks, making sure she has the right problem.

The twelve men nod.

"I then suggest we... Diversify our imports?" Anna thinks back to her princess lessons. She also has to be capable of ruling a country. However her studies didn't go as in depth as Elsa's, partially because Elsa was being groomed to be queen, partially because Anna only paid attention some of the time.

"Can you elaborate on that?" One of them ask.

Anna nods. "Of course. We get nearly all of our potatoes from Ireland, right?" They confirm this. "Well, if we expand the range of countries that we import from and grow ourselves, should one of them fail in crops, the loss we'd have wouldn't be nearly as bad. Correct?" The men look at her in a surprised way. _Figures_. Anna thinks. _A bunch of grouchy, biased, old men wouldn't think that Princess Anna could be smart. Because she is young, because she is a girl, and because she actually knows how to have fun!_

"Um, yes." One of them finally speaks up. "Yes that could work." Actually, why are all of the advisors cranky old guys? We should get some different types of people on the council. Anna thinks to herself.

"It would be safer." Another muses, stroking his ashy brown, yet noticeably greying beard.

"And, who do you suggest we branch out too?" One asks the princess.

Anna hesitates. "Um, I will leave you all to decide this." She tells them uncertainly. "Who do _you_ suggest?"

"France?" One suggests.

"Germany." Another adds.

"Belgium perhaps?"

"Yes." Anna agrees, nodding. "Send a letter to each of them, and Ireland, and maybe a few other places about the potatoes."

"Consider it done, your highness." A man bows.

"In fact, we should branch out on all of our imports." Anna suggests, now on a roll at this ruling thing.

"Your highness," The man closest to her right says nervously. "That is a very big decision. Are you sure this is wise?"

Anna nods. "Oh sure, yeah!" She says convincing not only the men, but herself too. "I believe that it is a great idea in fact! Temporary queen's orders! So, do it, please."

"Okay..." The men look at her curiously. "Now, onto new business."

_Great_! Anna thinks. _I believe I'm getting this queen thing down. I'm doing a pretty darn good job, if I do say so myself. _She smirks. _Now... I was thinking of something just before the whole potato fiasco. What was it? Something to do with Elsa... Oh yeah! Her poem thingy. A mantra, I believe it's called. _She corrects herself. Anna begins to drum her fingers against her leg, feeling the need to distract her hands.

_I always thought it was for hiding her powers. It probably was._ Anna considers. _But I never realized how much she concealed her emotions when she was performing her queenly duties._ She thinks at how calm and collected her sister is when she is working, compared to the ever blushing, always giggling Elsa she knew personally. _Gosh, am I really that ignorant?_

"Princess Anna!" One of them men shout. "Are you even _trying_ to pay attention?" _I guess I am pretty ignorant._

"Um..." Anna stops drumming her hand. "Yes. But can you please repeat that last phrase, I'm afraid I'm a bit distracted."

"You can say that again." The man mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Anna asks, in very offended tone. "I didn't quite hear you, could you repeat that please?" She gives the man the benefit of the doubt.

The man bows in apology. "Just talking to myself." He is another old man, but he is one of the grouchiest.

Anna frowns. "Hmm." She says, obviously not believing his fabrications. "Please continue with what you were saying." She orders him in a strict voice.

"Of course, your _highness_." He hisses the title. Anna raises an unamused eyebrow and takes a small sip from a glass of water that was set before her.

"We were discussing ice." Another man decides to spare the first by speaking instead.

"Ice?" Anna asks curiously, now ignoring the stuttering coming from the first man.

"Yes. Ice." The adviser says again. "We worry that there might not be enough to hold us until winter."

"A team of ice harvesters left only yesterday to gather a large amount of ice." Anna states matter-a-factly.

"That is true, however it is only September, almost October, so will the ice last?" The man questions not just Anna, but the entire council. "We may need to send the men on a few more harvests."

_No! Kristoff is one of "the men."_ Anna thinks frantically. "What are our options?" Anna asks slowly.

"Either we send the harvesters off again in a month or so." He begins. "Or we ask the queen, when she returns, to cast ice for us." He says, obviously holding in this idea for a while now.

Anna thinks for a moment. She sees both pros and cons to this... It's good that people are accepting Elsa's powers beneficial to Arendelle. However, she promised Kristoff and the rest that she would not use her powers to affect their business...

"I believe that it would be Elsa's decision, in the end." Anna says, avoiding choosing either options. "They are her powers after all, and I would not wish to force her to do something she wouldn't want to do."

"I bet you wouldn't." Mumbles the man that was rude to Anna earlier.

Anna stands up, enraged and walks to the man, confronting him directly. "Alright, I have has enough of you, yo-" She clenches her fists in fury and frustration.

"Hans, your highness. My names is Hans." He says, a little scared of the immense anger coming from the princess.

Anna gives a humorless chuckle. "Hans? That's really your name?" She asks in disbelief. He looks nothing like the Hans Anna once knew. For one, this man is nearly as tall, and he has shortly cropped grey hair with a small beard. Although, they share the same sideburns.

He nods silently in confirmation. "Well, Hans." She continues in a mockingly voice. "I will not tolerate you disrespecting my sister and I like that!"

"Yes, your highness." He whimpers.

"Actually I will not tolerate disrespect towards us in any form!" She continues her rant, pacing next to his chair.

He nods. "Yes, your highness."

"If this happens again you will be taken to the dungeons!" She shouts and points her hand violently in the air.

He stutters, speechless for a moment. Finally he gasps out another "Yes, your highness."

Anna kneels down to where she is eye to eye with the sitting man. "Do I make myself clear Hans?" She says in a low voice.

"Yes, your highness." He says. "I'm sorry your highness." He holds tight onto the sides of his chair.

"Good." Anna smiles bitterly. "Meeting adjourned." She says to the whole room, who give no objections, agreeing with the princess on Hans' behavior. Anna stomps out of the room.

Who do these guys think they are? Anna thinks, still fuming. Thinking they can just say whatever they want! She throws her arms up in a large, infuriated way. She storms past a young, frightened looking maid that they had recently hired, but Anna continues on her path of destruction. I am just as important as Elsa, and that stupid old man HANS, of all names, believes that he can just insult both of us! I should throw him in prison. Anna stops, a small smirk on her face. Even though she had threatened the man, she never actually really considered the thought. Yeah, that's what I'll do. She begins to walk again, this time, a more playful bounce in her footing. No. She sighs. I can't be evil. But if he ever says something like that again, I give him the ole' right hook, right in the face! She mimics her actions in the air, causing her knock over a vase, which breaks on impact with the floor.

"Oops." Anna thinks out loud, kicking the shards underneath a table. "I didn't do that. Do what? Nothing. Nope, nothing was done at all." She pushes away the last piece of the ceramic, hiding it for the moment. "But yeah, that'll work." She smiles, thinking about her imaginary epic punch. She skips the rest of her way to Elsa's study. On the desk when she reaches the room is a letter.

To Princess Anna of Arendelle

From, Erik of the furniture shop

"Elsa's chair!" Anna gasps joyfully. "Yay! Wait, oh shoot!" She places a hand on her hip. "I was supposed to go check out the progress today, wasn't I?" She looks at a grandfather clock, which reads just after noon. It's not too late... She thinks. Plus I can get lunch in town! She squeals and begins the walk to the market.

Very shortly, a very excited Anna, arrives at the store, filled with very fragile merchandise. "Hello!" She says as she bursts into the room. Oops, I'll pay for that." She says, after breaking another vase.

"Princess Anna, welcome." Erik says, bowing, ignoring Anna's protests. "Come, we have the pieces of wood cut for the frame, they have been sanded and polished as well." He gestures Anna over to a pile of wood pieces.

"That looks... nice." Anna lies and gives a little half smile.

"It looks horrible." He states. The ginger giggles at his sincerity. "But it will look beautiful once it is put together. Trust me on this." He tells her.

"Okay." Anna says, convinced of his honestly. "Sorry I can't stay long. Sorry I stayed as long as I did." She begins to back herself towards the door. "I'll send you money for the vase."

"Thank you, princess." He bows again.

"Really that's not necessary." Anna tries and fails to stop him from bowing. "I'll just leave now. Bye!" She waves and exits the shop. She looks around for a place to eat. "Sandwiches!" She says in delight as she spies a small booth. She strides up in a bouncy way.

"Your highness." The sandwich man bows slightly.

"Oh there's no need for that." Anna waves him away. "Now, what's good?" She rubs her hands together eagerly.

"We have a new sandwich made with reindeer meat." The man offers.

"Sven?!" Anna looks frantically at the sandwich. "No, I'm sorry, I don't eat reindeers." She declines the sandwich. "What else?"

"Err," The man thinks for a moment. "Is chicken acceptable." He asks.

"Okay!" Anna says happily. "One of those please!" She hands him some money.

"This much is fine." He accepts half. "Please don't overpay." He begins to craft her sandwich. Anna watches intently, curious to this process of making a chicken sandwich. "Here." He says, handing her the sandwich.

Anna takes a bite. "Wow." She says after she swallowed. "That is good. Like, really good. I will remember this place. Thank you." Anna smiles and walks back up to the castle, enjoying her sandwich.

The rest of the day goes by quickly for Anna. She spends part of it in the throne room, answering to the citizens of Arendelle and their problems. She misses dinner because of it. But after such a long and exhausting day she decides it would be best for her to go to sleep early.

I wonder why Elsa wasn't sleeping that one night. She thinks, beginning to drift away into unconsciousness. I hope she wasn't hurt or anything. I love her too much... And with that, the princess falls into a deep dreamless sleep.

A/N) I am SO so so so sorry. I ran out of time to finish editing it. So the last part will not be italized properly. But I need this up. I SWEAR, I will fix it as soon as I can. So bear with me please... I am terrible...

Sorta Interesting facts: I looked it up on Wikipedia, waffles did exist back then (I was overjoyed to discover this) and they did have the toppings I chose. But sorry to you Norwegians if my food choices are actually disgusting.

Now, I presume you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today? ... I wish only to thank you for your participation in the viewing of my story. So thank you.

Goodbye my icy fireworks. Sorry about my way too long and unneeded author's note. I'll try harder to not let that happen. Until next time I guess...


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) AHH! I did it. It's up. I am so SO SOO sorry that it took so long to update. I AM NOT WORTHY! Forgive me for being terrible? Sometimes, it cannot be helped.**

**So here's the dealio, you will (hopefully) read the chapter, while I wait, hoping for your forgiveness. Mmkay? Thanks. You people rock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or any of the characters. I can only take possesion of my OCs and the "song" I wrote. Although you will have to imagine a tune.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Elsa clutches her stomach queasily as the ship rocks back and forth on the ever moving sea.

_What's wrong with me? _She thinks, sitting on her bed to avoid keeling over. _I'm hardly ever naueseous, and never because of movement. _The boat lurches, causing Elsa's stomach to do somersaults.

"Why do I feel so terrible then?" She growls and whimpers at the same time. _I hate ships... _To top it all off, it is raining outside as well. No, not just raining, but pouring buckets of water at a time, and thundering loudly, as if hundreds of cannons were being shot at her. In conclusion, Elsa is not only, for some strange reason, seasick, she is also very nervous due to the fact that she is on a ship that could sink any second.

Elsa jumps.

In a fiery flash, a letter appears on her desk with a loud bang. Although it frightened her, for obvious reasons, her curiousity grows. Momentarily forgetting her sickness, she walks over to the smoking letter.

"What's this?" Elsa mumbles, barely touching the envelope to test its temperature. It burns her forefinger. "Ouch!" She gasps, jerking her hand back quickly. She frowns, casting a thin layer of ice over her finger. "Hmm, I guess I have to wait until it cools." She figures quietly. "But what is it?" she feels her anger swelling. "Hans said that the previous letter was the last!" The woman snarls slightly.

The blonde smacks her forehead lightly. "I'm such a fool." She laughs humorlessly at herself. "I have magic snow powers don't I? I don't have to wait." She scoffs and uses her powers to extinguish the smoking letter. She tests the heat again, it's ice cold. Elsa picks up the letter and with the utmost care,she slices it open with the nearby letter opener. Ice begins to form all around the piece of parchment as she reads.

_Elsa,_

_You've done so well in following my instructions. But not well enough I'm afraid. You see, Anna became suspicious, and her being the nosy little brat that she is, decided to investigate. Her findings proved all of us guilty. Me, you, Weselton, and all of my men. Luckily, she didn't get the chance to tell anyone, so we're okay._

_I warned you about what would happen if Anna found out. With her knowing as much as she did, she couldn't be, how can I put this to make you cry? She couldn't be allowed to continue breathing. You read this correctly. Your sister is dead, Elsa._

_Don't believe me? Check the box that came with this letter. It's a shame she never got to try on that dress you got her._

_Hans_

Elsa, scared out of her mind for Anna, drops the etter and looks to her desk. Sure enough, there is a small box, no bigger than a salad plate, that she hadn't noticed before, sitting on the tabletop,looking perfectly harmless. Elsa gets a sense of impending doom as she hesitantly opens the box and gasps in both horror and sadness.

_One of Anna's braids..._She can clearly distinguish that the red lock of hair belonged to her sister, but something about the color is off. _This doesn't mean she's dead, Elsa. _The young woman tries to calm herself, but upon closer examination, she sees that the strange red is not her sister's original hair color. It's stained with blood.

"No." Elsa whimpers, dropping to her knees. "No, no, no, no..." She grasps the braid tightly and holds it close to her body.

"Yes." Comes a sickening voice. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Elsa doesn't even have to look up.

"Hans." She croaks, still holding the last piece of her sister she has.

"Elsa." The man smiles wickedly. "Glad to see you got my present." A golden crown glitters on his head.

"Anna? She asks, unable to form any other coherent speech.

Hans smirks. "Dead, obviously."

Elsa breaths sharply, tears streaking down her pale face. "Arendelle?"

"All mine." He brags. "You can tell by the crown." He gestures to it, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Why? Why did you kill her?" She asks bitterly, not caring about the fate of her kingdom. She looks up at the man.

Hans laughs in response. "Oh Elsa, I never was going to keep her alive." He tells the broken girl, walking toward her. "I don't intend on keeping you alive either."

"No!" Elsa says, standing up, the precious braid still between her fingers. "You've lied to me about her death before, why should I believe you now?" She asks him.

Hans laughs again. "Poor, naive, scared little Elsa, you feel her death. Do you honestly believe her still alive?" He places a hand on her shoulder, which she shakes off violently.

"No..." Elsa admits, knowing the man's words true.

"I thought so." He says. "Now, get her." He orders to a mystery figure outside of the room. A large, strong man walks in menacingly. There is no hair on his head and burns cover the parts of his body that she can see.

"No." Elsa breaths, fear wide in her eyes. She tightens her grip on the braid as the man walks closer. He lights his hands ablaze with a magic, similar to her own. "Fire?" Elsa asks in a terrified voice.

The fire man grins and says nothing. Hans stands in the corner, cackling evilly.

"Just, stay away!" Elsa shouts, moving her hand in hopes of creating a wall of ice between her and the man.

Nothing happens.

"What? No!" Elsa stares at her hands in disbelief. Her powers had never _not_ worked. "No!" She shouts, shielding the braid from the flames that engulf her body. _I couldn't save her. _She thinks. _I couldn't save her, and now I can't even save myself._

"Anna!" She screams, sitting up quickly from her bed. She breathes heavly and looks around the room. No fire, no Hans, no braid. She isn't even queasy. "It's not real, it's not real." She whispers.

The area is covered in a heavy frost. Elsa stares fearfully at it. She hasn't had a nightmare that caused her powers to come out since she was a teenager. "No... Don't feel. Don't feel." She repeats. "Don't feel!" She bangs her hands against her head.

"Your majesty!" The captain himself knocks on Elsa's door. "Are you alright? I heard screaming." He asks in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Elsa lies. She never needed comforting for her night terrors as a child, and she certainly didn't need it now. "Just leave me alone."

"I insist on making sure, Queen Elsa." Toov says sternly. "Now, if you could open the door."

Elsa sighs in frustration. "I just... had a nightmare. And I need to be by myself for a while. To gather my thoughts."

"The door is frozen." Toov states, not caring about her wishes. "Can you thaw it?" He asks.

"I realize that it's frozen, captain." Elsa says, trying not to snap at the man. "And I am trying." She lies again "Could you perhaps, assist me in forcing it open?"

Elsa can't see it, but the man nods. "Of course." He begins to push on the door. It doesn't budge and he gives up quickly. "It's no use."

"It's alright." Elsa says, both relieved and still on edge at the same time. "I'm sure I can thaw it in the morning. I'll be fine until then." She really doesn't think she can handle seeing anyone at the moment, her powers are too unpredictable.

"I will await to greet you on deck first thing in the morning then." Toov states.

Elsa just waves him away, knowing perfectly that he can't se

e her. "Okay. Just go! Please." She chokes out, desperate to be in the isolation that she is all too familiar with. He walks off without another word. Elsa listens for a moment, just to make sure that he is gone. Only when she is positive that she is in absolute solitude does she let the feelings from the dream sink in completely.

"Anna..." She whispers, pulling her knees to her chin. "Anna, I hope you're okay. Please be okay..." The frost begins to grow with a red tint to it. Elsa is scared and distraught. "No, don't feel." She hisses, but it comes out more like a whimper. "Control them, Elsa! Control your emotions!" She says in a much harsher tone. The ice stops, but it doesn't disappear.

"Just be okay Anna... Just be okay." Elsa breathes deeply. She hides her face in her knees, now realizing the tears running down her cheeks. They're probably the only thing in the room _not_ frozen solid. "I won't be okay unless you are okay. She says, begining to ramble. "So just be okay." She rocks back and forth slowly, in hopes of relaxing herself.

"I don't even _care_ if I'm okay, just as long as you're okay..." She admits, rambling on. "So just be okay. Just be... safe, from Hans."

She squeezes her eyes shut and inhales deeply. "Conceal. Don't feel." She exhales. Let it go." She says, breathing out each word. Elsa inhales again. "Conceal. Don't feel." She releases the air again in the same manner. "Let it go."

It takes nearly an hour before Elsa is able to form logical thoughts. She finally gathers enough confidence in herself and her powers to begin thawing the room. "Anna is alive." She tells herself, successfully melting away the ice and frost. However the temperature of the room remains frigid, but Elsa isn't bothered by it. "You know what it feels like, when she's... dead." She chokes out in a hollow voice. "She died when you frozer her heart. She turned to ice... And your heart shattered and a gaping empty spot was left in it's place.." She says, somehow reassuring herself.

"When she was thawed," Elsa continues. "She pieced your heart back together, and while it's still fragmented, it's not empty." Elsa paces slowly around the room, sending light snowflakes from her fingertips. "You don't have that feeling of empty, nothingness. So she's alive." Elsa concludes, rational thinking taking over. "She's at risk, but she's still alive." A faint smile appears on the blonde's lips.

"My little Anna..." She says fondly. "My little _lykkelig_." She says, improperly using the word again. "I will stay strong. She stayed strong for me, so I will stay strong for her. I will be strong for you, Anna. I swear." She says in the most determined voice she could muster. "I won't let you down."

* * *

><p>Hans, hundreds of miles away, has no idea of the nightmares of the blonde.<p>

"Shh!" Nora says giddily, dragging Hans along. He laughs silently, completely in character. "It's like your feet are made of iron, with all the noise you're making." She whispers, scolding the auburn haired man.

"What?" Hans asks defensively. Nora shushes him. "I'm not making that much noise." He tells her, growing quieter. Nora just laughs at him and pulls him through an abandoned hallway.

"Hurry!" She whispers, stepping into an old corridor. Hans already fell behind. "We can't be seen." Hans continues to tread carefully on the marble floor of the Weselton castle. "You're so slow!" She teases impatiently.

"Well, I can be slow, or I can be loud." Hans offers jokingly, still whispering. If anything, he goes even slower. "Your choice."

"I choose neither." She says in a sassy voice. Hans leaps the rest of the way across of the hall and grabs onto Nora's hands to balance himself.

They are standing a hair widths apart. They might have been nose to nose if it weren't for the dramtic height difference. "That isn't an option." He grins.

Nora blushes and breaks away from the taller man's gentle hold. "We-we're here." She says, her stutter returning in her nervousness.

The circular room that she brought him to is massive. The muddy red walls stretch high above their heads. Sunlight streams throught the dark red curtains of a tall window. Any furniture that is in there is pushed up against the walls.

"Wow..." He notes in an impressed tone. "How did you find it?" He looks at Nora.

She shrugs. "I was hiding from the king one day, and I just happened to stumble upon it." The brown haired girl tells him. Hans raises a curious eyebrow.

"Why were you hiding from the king?" He asks her.

She smiles slightly, looking a little proud. "He hates me." She explains. "I think."

"But is there a specific reason for hiding from him that particular day?" Hans urges her to continue.

"I'm always a stuttering mess around him." She tells him. "Yet he insists I bring him breakfast, every morning. So one day, I was bringing him some toasted bread, with jam, and I mistakenly dropped it, on his lap." She smiles at the memory.

Hans laughs. "On his lap? He must have been very angry."

Nora agrees. "Yes, his face was burning red. He just ordered me out of the room."

"Just like that?" The man asks, begining to wander around the room.

She nods. "Just like that. It was one order I was happy to oblige."

"If it bothers you so much, why stay here?" Hans asks.

Nora shrugs again. "I don't know... I don't really have anywhere else to go." She tells him, walking towards the window. "But you ask a lot of questions." She notices.

Hans smoothes his hair back. "I suppose I do." He holds his arms out, then drops them to his sides. "Ask away. I'm an open book."

"Okay Hans." Nora smiles. She opens the curtains, letting light into the room. "Tell me, did you hate all of your brothers?"

"Gee, thanks for giving me an easy one." He says sarcastically. He sighs. "I never hated any of them." He lies. "They just never treated me the nicest."

"Brothers will be brothers." Nora tells him. "Or so I've heard."

"They will." Hans agrees. "Some of them were never very princely anyways. Two of them even ran away from the royal life."

"Really?" Nora asks. "They must have despised being there."

He nods. "They did indeed. Okay, my turn to ask something. Right?" Hans says. She confirms this with a small shake of her head. "Do _you_ have any brothers or sisters?"

Nora shakes her head. "No. I do not."

"Okay." Hans says,accepting the brief answer. He pulls out a chair for her. "Your turn."

"Thank you." She says, sitting down. "Hmm... Do you like art?" Hans seats himself in a chair next to her.

"I do... Somewhat." He says, knowing exactly how to go about this situation. "But I'm afraid I don't know much about it."

"I love art... Nora says dreamily. "Perhaps one day I can teach you about it."

Hans smiles, victorious. "I'd like that. Okay, did you move all this furniture by yourself?" He asks the brown haired girl.

Nora looks slightly offended. Hans begins speaking again to mend this. "You're just so small. But I'm sure that you are capable of moving all this stuff."

"Sure..." She says, unconvinced of his apology, folding her arms.

"I'm serious. I believe you can do anything." He takes her hand.

"M-my turn." She says quickly, removing hands his grasp. "Have you ever been in l-love?" She looks at the ground as she asks this.

Hans, hesitates, pondering how to tread across this fragile topic. "I've been told that I fall in love too easily." He says tentatvely. "In Arendelle, almost three months ago now, there was this girl, the princess, and I fell hard." He lies.

"Did she not love you?" Nora asks.

"No, I don't think she did." Hans says. "She and her sister, they got me stripped of my title and sent here."

"Is it selfish of me to be a little happy that it happened?" She hides her face.

"Not at all." He smiles. He get in close and speaks quietly. "I feel the same way."

They hear a distant shouting from somewhere in the castle.

"Hmm... I have to work now." Nora pouts and stands up. She walks across the room and pauses just before she exits. "You know, I think love might just be an open door for me. Don't give up on it. Bye Hans." She waves her fingers and leaves.

Hans gives a small wave with his hand too. "Bye." He says, a small grin on his face. He waits until he knows he's alone.

"'Love is an open door?' Hah." He gives a dry, humorless laugh. "Love doesn't exist." He deapans, jerking the curtains shut.

"_Simply infatuations," _He sings in a soft mellow voice. "_That people like to twist._

_They hold on to a fancy, hoping that it's something more,_

_But in my life I've come to learn,_

_That power, is the true do-o-or. Do-oo-oor!" _He sings in a powerful tone, no longer sounding passive.

"_That witch knew what to do all along!" _He snaps, singing faster. _"So don't feed me those cries,_

_That 'Love will thaw a frozen heart.'"_ He mocks.

"_Ha!" _He shouts.

"_What a bunch of lies!" _Hans knocks over a side table violently.

_"Power is the real open door!_

_Love's never done ME any good!_

_Love's not real, I've always known, I've never misunderstood!" _He climbs onto a desk, looking very mighty.

"_Power!" _He yells. "_Is the true do-o-or! Do-oo-oor!_

_Jealousy and betrayal, those are things that I know well!" _He jumps off of the desk.

"_Mother, father, and my twelve big brothers, I hate you all. Farewell! _Ta ta." He says in an undertone.

He begins to move around in a slow, wavy fashion.

"_Why hold onto a 'family' that only let me fall?" _He sings very softly again.

"_There are finer things in life, and I plan to rule them all!" _He says loudly in his smooth, honey-like voice.

_"Power, is the true do-o-or! Do-oo-or!_

_Power! Is the true DOOOR!"_

He grabs and old hat and broken stick and begins to parade arrogantly around the room, as if weilding a scepter and crown.

_"Yes, a crown! A kingdom!_

_Wealth! A scepter!_

_Who needs 'love' when this is much better?" _He tosses the items aside.

"_My dream is power!" _He claims.

_"To be the very best!_

_To finally have my own place, and it'll be better then the rest!"_

His voice becomes slightly whiny.

_"I'm so sick and tired of romance, because love is nothing more,_

_Than dreaming fools who play a game that can't be won._

_But I know POWER! Is the true open door. Dooor._

_Door." _He sings quietly.

"Love, is not a door at all." He says, no longer singing.

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't get any sleep after her episode the previous night. In fact, she spent the rest of the night thinking. She thought about her powers, and her situtaion with Hans, but mostly, she thought about her sister.<p>

"I hope she's alright..." Elsa thinks out loud. "I miss her... I mean, we spent almost every minute together trying to reconnect after the Great Thaw, even though it wasn't for very long. Everything was so perfect, she was so sweet, and I didn't realize how bitter and pathetic my life actually is without her." She says sadly. She is tempted to write a letter to Anna, but she doesn't want to worry her with the nightmare.

_Maybe I should at least wait until we arrive in the Northern Isles. _Elsa thinks, no longer speaking. _Yes, that sounds like a good idea. At least I'll have something to write about. _She looks at a small clock that is mounted to the wall of her cabin, 5AM, it reads. A little earlier than Elsa normally gets up, but there is no hope for sleep. She dresses herself in a loosely flowing ice gown. It's a pure, snow white color. It's a casual dress, as casual as Elsa can handle at least, so she's doesn't have a cape. Very modest, very simple, and suitable for work if needed. But Elsa doesn't need to do physical labor, as she is queen. But preparedness is something she strives for.

"Yer up early, eh lass?" A strong, old man asks Elsa when she reaches the open deck.

"Oh, hi Bailey." Elsa says in a distracted voice. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Are you alrigh'?" Bailey asks. "You look a little uneasy there."

"Yes." Elsa waves him off. "I'm fine. I just had a rough night. And... I'm bothered by ships in general."

"Aye, I remember." Bailey nods, accepting the lame explanation. "But it's getting better?"

"Much better."

"That's good then." The Irish man says. "Well, the captain's looking to speak with you." He informs her, gesturing to Toov, who is currently assigning a few men some orders.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then." Elsa says quietly. She walks across the deck to the man in a respectful manner. "Good morning Captain Toov." She addresses the man courteously.

He bows with the same respect towards the monarch. "Good morning Queen Elsa." He says unemotionally. "I trust you have regained your composure and hold of your, ahem, power, since last night?"

"Yes, I have." She says, eyeing the man curiously. "I was capable of handleing it on my own, I have done so before. But I apreciate your concerns."

"I am pleased to hear so." Toov states, his utter lack of facial expression betraying his words."We will reach the Northern Isles in approximately two days."

"Good." Elsa nods, looking as stern as the captain.

"I must go return to my duties. Try to keep yourself entertained, and stay out of trouble." He turns sharply on his left foot and walks away.

_Stay out of trouble? _Elsa thinks, an expression of disbelief on her face. _Honestly! I am not some four year old princess, always looking for mischief. That was Anna. _She can't help but think and smile. _He just doesn't like me. Probably due to my powers. _She decides, her mood turning slightly glum because of the fact that her powers are causing problems again.

Elsa walks to a crate in the center of the ship, right next to the main mast, and sits down. She didn't have to say anything, but the entire crew knows, this is Elsa's seat. She absentmindedly wraps her hand around a rope that connects to the mast.

_I wonder what I can do to keep myself entertained... _Elsa thinks as she twists the rope in her fingers. _Maybe I could read a book._ Elsa smiles at the idea. She hasn't read a book for entertainment since before her coronation. And she did promise herself she would on her picnic with Anna. She frowns suddenly. _Do I have any books with me? _She stands up and makes her way to the door that leads to the lower decks. It takes her about a minute to get from the top deck, to her room and lock the door behind her. She opens her trunk and begins to rummage through it.

No books.

She sighs, disapointed at her lack of forethought, and wanders around the room. She spies the desk. _I wonder..._ She thinks to herself and opens a drawer in her desk. She smiles as she pulls out a copy of "The Fairy Tales of Hans Christian Anderson."

"I don't believe it. What luck..." She mumbles to herself in a surprised tone. "It's a copy of the storybook I used to read to Anna when we were children." She says nostalgically. The queen sits on her bed and opens it up to the first tale, "A Story," the name reads.

"Such a simple title..." Elsa smiles softly and begins to read, feeling like a child again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay. Why I don't update quickly... I was thinking of a short way to word it and I realized... Who cares? None of you need to know my personal life. Just know that if I don't update, it's because I can't update.**

**NOTE: My visual refrence to Brandr is the main character boy, Hiro, from the new upcoming Disney movie, "Big Hero 6." Exactly, like him. It was an unconcious decision that I did not realize until a short while ago. It is how I imagine him, you can too if you like.**

**I ramble too much. Sorry for this longish Author's Note... Bye for now my little icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter**** 19**

**(A/N) Hello my icy fireworks. Thank you all for being so fantastic and deciding to continue reading this... story... thing. Here's chapter 19, my longest yet, have fun.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

><p><em>Princess Anna of Arendelle,<em>

_Regarding my youngest son Hans, we of the Southern Isles once again wish to apologize. Queen Elsa has ever so graciously agreed to let bygones be bygones on the behalf of Arendelle, but I seek forgiveness from you personally. You were the one Hans had wronged, not just the town of Arendelle, but you most of all, and I deeply resent this._

_I thought we had raised him as well as some of his older brothers. Most of them are respectful men, and we honestly believed Hans was one of them. As a child, he was the gentlest and most understanding of the boys, but I suspect that was a ploy as well. I suppose greed and envy overcame him._

_When I was brought news of the deaths of King Adgar and Queen Indun of Arendelle, I felt remorse, like any other sympathetic man. I did not know the late monarchs personally, but when I discovered that my son attempted to decieve their daughter three years later, I was overcome with a great shame and feeling of disapointment. I do not handle disapointment well. But I'm sure you will be pleased to know that I no longer refer to Hans as my kin._

_I am not asking you to forgive him for what he did, I do not expect you to. My only request is that you do not hold the Southern Isles or any of its residents accountable. It is of no fault but Hans' and my own, for raising him so poorly. I send with this letter gifts of cacao beans of Mexico and fabrics of my own country, in hopes that you will accept my sincerest apologies._

_Sincerely, _

_King Baldrekr Westerguard of the Southern Isles_

Anna reads through the letter a second time.

"The nerve!" She huffs. Anna crumples up the letter and throws it across the room. "He has no right to bring my parents into this!" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air and pacing around the room. She feels a rant coming on and has no desire to stop it.

"I know that Hans is a stupid jerk face, and deserves to be punished, badly, but telling me that you disowned him will _not_ make me like you!" She tells the king, despite him being hundreds of miles away, not knowing anything of the princess' anger.

"And then," She continues. "You have the gall to bring my dead parents into this! My parents! Who are dead! May they rest in peace." She adds quickly, not wanting to disrespect the late royals. "As if that could help your apology. If anything, it made it worse!" She slams her fist into the table that she was working at. "Owwie..." She nurses her likely to be bruised hand, her anger dissipating.

"But I will NOT accept that lousy apology!" She says, her furiousness returning as quick as it had disappeared. She begins to strut around the room. "No sir! Princess Anna will not accept a no-good, half-hearted apology, from a father who threw his jerk face son to the wolves, and so rudely brings up my dead parents! Nope! Not me! Not this- wow..." She pauses her rant. "I never noticed how unnecessarily tall these doors are..." She says, tilting her head, looking at the door to the study, completely distracted by this sudden realization. Her infuriated mood has vanished entirely.

She looks at the package that came with the letter. Then at the crumpled piece of paper that was added to the pile of others in the corner.

"It _was _an apology though..." She says, beginning to look on the other side of the story. "Even if it was just _awful, _it was more then Hans ever did." She walks back to the desk and uncomfortable chair and stares at the box that came with the letter. She tears open the top and looks inside. "And the gave me lovely gifts." She says happily, feeling the soft Southern Isles fabrics, and examining the jar of cacao beans. "Alright... I accept your apology Baldrekr!" She shouts, even though he still can't hear her.

Kai walks into the study, carrying a tray with two teacups. "Princess, I brought the tea you requested, and another for your guest."

"Guest?" Anna cocks her head, standing up and looking around the room, searching for any strange intruders.

"Yes, I heard you argueing with a 'Baldrekr.'" Kai explains. "I wa not informed of any foreign dignitaries arriving in Arendelle though."

"Oh." Anna smiles sheepishly and turns a slight shade of red. "No, it's just me up here... Alone... Yelling at a king wh is far, far, away, and cannot hear me."

"Should I take this back then?" Kai offers to remove the extra cup, not judging the girl, of which she is grateful for.

Anna nods and takes a cup. "Yes, please. Thank you." Kai smiles and takes the tray away. Anna begins to sip at her scolding hot drink.

"Well," She says to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That was embarrassing." She searches around the study for her pen and inkwell. "Aha!" She finds them underneath a book in the back of the room. "How did these get here?" She wonders.

"Oh." She smiles, remembering what happend. "Right, stupid suitors." Earlier that day, she had gotten so tired of declining the seemingly endless proposals of marriage or courtship for her and her sister, that she had chucked pen and, thankfully closed, inkwell across the room.

_They must have slid underneath the book. _Anna figures, shrugging. She sits in the demon chair at the desk and begins to work on her apology acceptance letter for King Baldrekr. It is a short letter, thanking him for the gifts, and informing him that there aren't any hard feelings on her part towards the kingdom, just that evil, pathetic excuse for a man, Hans. Although... those weren't the _exact_ words she wrote.

After she had finished writing her brief letter and set it to dry, she begins to skim through the rest of the letters in her to-do pile. Anna tries to focus on her work for a while, a quick read-through of a letter here, a note jotted down there, a few more balled up marriage proposals in the back corner, but honestly, she can't do anything productive.

"I can't take it anymore!" She shouts, throwing her arms up violently, sending her pen flying into the air again. She sighs as she neatly folds her hands on the desk and rests her head on them. The door opens behind her, causing the redhead to look up.

"Oh!" A young girl says in a surprised voice, walking into the room. "I didn't realize that anyone was in here. My apologies your come back later." She turns and exits.

_New girl._ Anna thinks. _Huh, I am a little disappointed in myself for not at least knowing her name._ Since the open gate policy began, the castle hired many people to work as maids, cooks, sevants, or anything else needed. So Anna isn't as up to date on he staff as she used to be. _Okay Anna, now you can be a good temporary ruler and continue your work, or you can be irresponsible and find out the name of the new maid. _She thinks about it. _Best be a good queen and find out her name. _She decides. _Wait, was that an option?_

"Wait!" She calls out and runs after the new maid. In her rush however, she runs straight into a row of suits of armor, causing one to fall over. "Oops! I thought I asked Kai to move these. I keep knocking hem over." The new girl hears the clatter and turns around sharply.

"Princess!" The maid shouts and rushes to assist the fallen pricess. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm- I'm okay." Anna says, standing up. She looks at the scattered pices of armor cluelessly. "Do you happen to know how this goes back together?" She asks, holding up a metal gauntlet.

The maid nods. "I do. I'll fix it. you needn't stay. Go about finishing what you were hurrying to. Your highness." She adds, curtsying. She bends down and begins to pick up the knights armor. She is an average height and build, several inches taller than Anna. Her hair is a rusty red, but not nearly as bright as Anna's. It's darker, a sort of brown almost. Her skin is the normal Norwegian fair complexion, her cheeks a rosy pink, but not a freckle in sight. Bright green eyes scan the pieces of armor. Her brain is whirring, figuring out how they might go back together.

"You don't have to do that." Anna says, crouching down and helping her.

"What?" The maid asks jokingly, sorting the pieces into piles. "Clean this up by myself? Or curtsy and call you 'your highness?'"

"Both." Anna says truthfully. The maid looks up in a surprised way.

"No, I didn't really mean-" She starts to apologize.

"No, no! No, it's okay." Anna says, soothing the girls. "When I broke this, again, I was actually looking for you."

"Me? Why?" She asks, placing the pieces of an arm together, like a puzzle. "I'm just a peasant. A servant girl."

"Well, you're my servant. Girl." Anna states. "And I'd like to know who my workers are." She hands the maid a random piece of armor.

The maid raises a questionable eyebrow. "Is this some sort of test? Did I do somthing wrong?" She pauses. "Am I getting fired?" _  
><em>

_"_Fired" Anna's eyes widen "Goodness! No! I'm not firing you."

"A promotion then?" The maid smiles hopefully.

"No! I mean, not quite yet." The princess shakes her head. "Where does this go?" She asks, looking doubtfully at a strange part of the iron suit lying on the floor.

"That's the the breastplate." The maid answers. "We don't need that quite yet." She is putting the legs onto the stand still.

"But yeah, no I just want to know who you are." Anna explains. "Your name would be fine. And maybe your age?" She shrugs unsurely.

"Marie Christensen, born and raised in Arendelle." She says, nodding, and smiling at the princess' bumbling nature "I've lived to see eighteen winters. Nineteen if you count last summer." She laughs a little.

Anna laughs too. "Yeah. But you're really my age?" She asks excitedly, swinging her arms out, knocking over what has been replaced of the suit of armor. "Oops." She grimaces.

Marie frowns as well, placing a hand on her hip. "Yeah... Well that happened."

"Well," Anna's glum expression turns to indifference. "Back to square one I suppose." She says happily.

"Yup. But it shouldn't be too hard to put it back together... Again." Marie says, possessing nearly as much optimism as the princess, but with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's the spirit Marie!" Anna says, clapping her on the shoulder, ignoring the sarcasm. "Oops, sorry." She removes her hand quickly.

"No need to apologize, your highness." Marie excuses her. "No harm done."

"Anna."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Ana." She repeats. "No 'your highness' or 'princess.' Nothing of that sort. Please."

"Okay yo- Anna." Marie corrects. She looks at the almost finished armor statue. "If you could move please, so I might get to the helmet there."

"Oh, this?" Anna moves slightly, picking up the fallen helm and handing it to the maid. "Here."

Marie furrows her eyebrows.

"What?" Anna asks.

"I don't understand you." The servant shakes her head.

"What's to understand?" Anna questions the confused maid. "I love my sister. I like paintings, chocolate, and krumkake. And I hate people who wrongly take advantage of others. Oh, and broccoli." She adds after a second. "I don't understand how people eat that nasty stuff!" She sticks her tongue out.

The maid chuckles slightly."Is there a right way to take advantage of people? And while that is simple enough," Marie agrees. "You're also compassionate, and quirky, and surprisingly optimistic. Done." She says, backing away from the suit of armor.

"Yay! Thank you." Anna grabs her hand gratefully. "I'm such a clumsy mess sometimes!"

"You're so humble too. Which is nothing like I heard royal were like." She admits. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that your majesty. Your highness!" She corrects her blunder.

"I don't believe I've ever been confused with Elsa before... Bravo." Anna nods, smiling, taking on an impressed tone, and clapping slowly. "And what did I say about titles?"

"Sorry." Marie curtsies. "I'll go get back to work now."

"If you'd like, we can go for tea? Or horseback riding?" Anna dares to hope.

"Horses? Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Marie asks cautiously.

"No worries! I couldn't ever get Elsa on a horse. Or a bike." She tells her. "And my other friends are out of town, so I'd love to have some company. Actually, I'm sure that if I tried hard enough, I could get Elsa on that bike..." She mumbles to herself.

"If you say so. What day would you like me to come?" Marie asks. Se knits her eyebrows together. "Wait... I can't." Anna's face falls in disappointment. Maire continues to expain. "Our family horse, she isn't good for much except wagon pulling. We love her, but she's gotten too old to ride. My apologies." She says, sounding ashamed of her upringings.

"It's perfectly fine." Anna waves her off. "We have several horse in the stables who have been itching to be ridden. Not itching for real! They don't have fleas. But you can ride one." He offers sincerely.

"Alright." Marie smiles.

"Good." Anna states, smoothing ot her skirt. "Can you come at about 4:00, this afternnon?"

Marie blinks in surprise. "Today?" Anna nods. "I figured we'd be riding sometime next week, but yes, I certainly can come."

"We can do it another day if you want!" Anna says a little too quickly. She clears her throat. "I mean, no pressure or anything." She says cooly, checking her fingernails, totally _not_ sounding desperate.

"No, today would be lovely." Marie assures the princess.

"Great!" Anna squeals. "I can't wait. I just know that this is going to be great!"

"Yeah." Marie smiles at the princess' bubbly attitude. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Olaf!" Kristoff says exasperatedly at the snowman, placing a mitten covered hand on his forehead. "Get out of the water. People have to work here."<em><br>_

The group of harvester are setting up their gear over a frozen lake. The ice glistens under the newly risen sun. Snow covered hills and cliffs surround them on all four sides, with the exception of a narrow trail leading through the mountain, the same trail they came from. There's a large, jagged hole in the ice at the base of a cliff, filled with water. Olaf is happily swimming in the small lake while Kristoff frowns at him. Snowflakes from Olaf's flurry fall gently rest on the water. A large shadow looms over the blonde and the snowman, caused by the cliff.

Olaf looks up at the brawny man. "I would... But my body is floating away." He points to the scattered snowman body parts that are drifting away in the lake. "Could you possibly help?"

Kristoff sighs and with a long hook, typically used for harvesting ice, he pulls the snowman together and to the edge of the water.

"Thank you Kristoff." Olaf says in a bubbly voice once he had gotten out of the water. "I just love swimming..." He says dreamily. "It's so... relaxing!"

"Is it?" Kristoff smirks. He kneels down and gets eye to eye with the snowman. "Now, you got that 'relaxing' out of your system?" He asks in a partially serious tone.

"Yep." Olaf confirms. "Wait... No, no, yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He nods.

"Good." Kristoff smiles slightly. "Because you need to keep busy, and not keep the others from working, I'm going to give you a job." He informs the snowman.

"Okay!" Olaf says in a sing-song voice. Kristoff walks over to his sled and grabs an ice pick from the back.

"Don't kill anyone." Kristoff warns, placing the pick in Olaf's twig hands, making sure that the snowman has a firm hold on it. "I'll show you what to do with this. Just gimme a minute." He walks back to his sled and retrieves a pick of his own. He surveys the area around him, searching for a good place to start working. Finding a good spot, he waves the snowman over.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to focus here." Kristoff says importantly to Olaf. The snowman nods and adjusts his cap, just to make sure sure that it doesn't cover his eyes and impede his vision. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Olaf says, nodding, confirming the uneasy man.

"Alright..." Kristoff says unsurely, having no choice but to believe Olaf. "I'm going to make small indents with my ice pick here, here, here, and here." He points to four imaginary points. "After I do that, I want you to use your pick to make holes where the indents are. We do this so we don't break our saws when we go to cut through the thick ice. Understand?"

"Yep." Olaf says. "I got it. I use my ice poker thingy to make holes where you mark with your ice poker thingy."

Kristoff scowls slightly at the use of the word "thingy" when it comes to his tools. "Ice pick. And basically, yes." He says. "I'm going to start now." He informs the snowman. "Don't start until I'm finished or I might fall through the ice." He says seriously.

"And that would be bad how?" Olaf waves his hand, urging Kristoff to continue, hoping for a little clarification.

"Because I am not impervious to below freezing temperatures like snowmen are." Kristoff explains. Olaf looks blankly at him. The man sighs. "Person. Me. Cold. Death. Bad." The blonde explains simply to Olaf, slamming his fist into his hand with each word.

"Oh!" The snowman nods his head in realization. "Sorry! I don't know _what_ happened. My thoughts just went, poof!" He mimics an explosion with one hand. "Yeah, that would_ not _be good."_  
><em>

"Your brain fail on you there snowman?" One of the ice harvesters asks jokingly. He is a tall man with shaggy light brown hair and small sideburns. There's a subtle impression of a beard on his chin. He looks several years older than Kristoff, yet considerably younger than the other ice harvesters. His hands are full with large fishing hooks, how else would they eat?

"I don't have a brain."

"He doesn't have a brain." Kristoff and Olaf speak at the exact same time. Olaf chuckles at this event. Kristoff scowls momentarily, but then smiles along side him.

"That's... Nice." The man nods, not knowing just how to reply to that comment. "I'm Vidar." He says, shifting the hooks to his left hand and holding out his right to the snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf says brightly and runs over and hugs Vidar, who is caught off guard.

"Ah!" The man says in surprise, dropping a hook into Olaf's torso. Olaf smiles, not caring about the hook sticking out from his middle. "Um... Let me get that back from you..." Vidar says, carefully pulling the hook from the snowman.

"Hi, Vidar." Kristoff says, giving a slight wave. His cheeks are tinted pink from embarrassment, caused by Olaf. "Sorry about him." He apologizes sheepishly.

"No worries Bjorgman." He waves away the apology. "Or should I call you _Mr. _Bjorgman? Boss? Sir?" He jokes, trying to salute the blonde, but failing miserably, dropping several hooks in the process.

"Kristoff is fine. Or just Bjorgman. No titles. I'll let you get back to work now, see you around." Kristoff says, assisting Vidar in picking up the hooks.

"You teach that snowman real good Bjorgman." Vidar says, choosing a name, and walking away from the blonde man. "Don't want any mishaps now!" He shouts from a distance.

"No, we don't... Speaking of... Olaf! Where are you?" Kristoff asks, looking around him for the snowman. He spots him over by the sled. "No! Olaf, please just- NO! Don't touch that!" Kristoff sprints to where the snowman is. Olaf is holding a very large saw in his small arms.

"Hey Kristoff, do you think that this would be helpful in carving those holes ou were talking about?" Olaf asks, waving around the saw in a wobbly manner. His puny, stick arms can't take the weight of it and fall off of his body, still clutching the saw. Kristof quickly snatches up the tool, plucks Olaf's arms from it, and drops them the ground. Olaf retrieves them easily and puts them back on his body."

"No!" Kristoff shouts, not angry with the snowman, but severely frustrated with him, and the week has only just begun. "I mean, yes! I mean, just don't touch anything unless, I, or one of the other ice harvesters say it's okay! You're gonna kill somebody." He says, his voice rising slightly in pitch. "And I'm responsible if you kill anyone."

"Aw, I'm sorry Kristoff." Olaf says, looking down at his stubby legs.

"I know." Kristoff says, much calmer than just previously, feeling a _little_ bad for yelling at him... But only just a little. He kneels down with the snowman. "I can't watch over you ever second, like I'm your babysitter, because I'm not. This isn't a game, ice harvesting is a dangerous bussiness. So you need to use some common sense and not mess with things. I have to trust you to do this. Can I trust you?"He looks at Olaf sincerely, telling him exactly what he expects from the snowman.

A grin forms on Olaf's face. "I will try my hardest to make sure that you can trust me!" He says, flying at Kristoff with a hug, which he does not expect. The harvester doesn't fall, or even budge from his kneeling position. He lives with trolls, so Olaf doesn't compare in weight. But hugging a snowman, wearing a hat, is not something he does on a daily basis Or ever.

"Um. Okay Olaf. Good. Let go of me." The blonde says, peeling Olaf of him. He places the snowman on the ground in front of him and stands up. Together,the two walk back to the previously chosen area, and pick up the fallen ice picks. Like Kristoff explained, he taps a few marker point in the ground, of which Olaf picks at with his tool, making a roughly five inch hole in the ice. While Olaf is doing that, Kristoff makes a few more places for Olaf to work. He then decides to help the snowman and picks holes in the frozen lake himself. The other harvesters join in, hollowing out the little holes too. With everyone's help, the first task goes by quickly. Then the men, with the exception of Olaf, each pick up a saw and begin to saw through the ice. Even though Olaf can't lift the saw, he still wanted to help by barking orders an praises at the men.

"That is a great job you're doing!" He shouts at a man in a fierce tone of voice that doesn't match his words at all. Kristoff and the others laugh.

"Olaf!" Kristoff calls. "Get your butt over here!" The snowman waddles over in a quick run to where Kristoff is.

"Yes Bjorgman?" Olaf asks innocently. "My butt and I have arrived."

"You're supposed to call me Kristoff." Kristoff orders him. "Anyways, I'm going to pull up this first block of ice. Once I do that, the rest of the team will pull up theirs. I want you to pay attention, it's kinda cool."

"PFFT! Cool! Ice!" Olaf chortles, slapping a nonexistant knee. "Good one Kristoff!"

"People have said that pun so many times around here, it's not even funny anymore." Kristoff informs him bluntly, not laughing at all. "Now watch." Kristoff takes his tongs and clamps them onto the ice block in front of him. With a swift move, he lifts it over his his head and onto his back, like a burlap sack. As soon as he does that, the man next to him does the same. The rest of the harvesters follow in suit, loading the ice blocks on their backs in a wave of people. They all begin to march, carrying the ice to the carts and returning to cut more.

"Woah... That _was_ pretty cool." Olaf admits. "Synchronised ice harvesting. Can I try?" He asks excitedly.

"No." Kristoff says unsympathetically. "You're too small. You'll lose the tongs in the water."

"Aw. Okay. He says in a cheery voice. "I guess I will have to go find some other action that will make me an ice harvester."

"Right..." Kristoff says, rolling his eyes. He begins to cut the ice again. "You go do that Olaf."

The rest of the day goes by without any major Olaf related incidents. Although one pair of tongs were lost underwater when when the snowman wanted to pull a block of ice out all by himself, despite Kristoff's direct command saying he couldn't. It was a small loss though. By the end of the night, the entire team of ice harvesters all know Olaf's name. They also learned about his tendency for hugging, as he hugged each and every one throughout the day, surprising each one when he did.

_He wasn't so bad._ Kristoff thinks as he warms himself by the fire. He had just finished eating a nice fish dinner, with a carrot to finish it off. Sven snores loudly next to him. _Anna would have been worse. _Kristoff smiles affectionately at the thought of the princess. _She wouldn't have listened if I asked her to put the saw down. And being brave, stubborn, and wonderfully fiesty, she probably would have dived in the water, afer the tongs, probably killing herself in the process. _He shakes his head and laughs a little. He puts his hands closer to the glowing coals and rubs them together. Finally deciding to call it a night, he pulls his cap over his eyes and moves a blanket over his body. Kristoff falls asleep quickly and dreams happily of ice and Anna, in that order.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go Marie?" Anna asks, bouncing excitedly from toe to toe. She had changed into a pink and brown dress more suitable for riding. Her is done in its usual dual braids.<p>

"I am indeed Princess Anna." Marie replies. "Sorry I don't have anything nicer to wear." She has on the same simple dark green dress from earlier that day.

"Just Anna please." The princess requests. _How can I ever make a friend if nobody can get past the princess concept? _She thinks disappointedly.

"My apologies."

"And it's perfectly alright that you don't have another dress." Anna excuses her. "I just had this dress specifically for riding for such a long time. And I just really wanted to wear it..." She is a little embarrassed that she is flaunting her wealth. Even thought it is completely unintentional.

_Maybe if I stop being so royally extravagant, people wouldn't have a problem with hanging out with me._ Anna concludes.

"It's a beautiful dress though." Marie reassures the nervous princess. Anna hasn't really had a friend in a while, and she wants everything to go right. When she was a little girl, she sometimes played with the princesses from nearby kingdoms, talking about horses, sweets, and how she had "the bestest big sister ever." But when she got older, and those interests had not changed, some of the girls visited less, and that continued until they stopped coming altogether. The fact that Arendelle is so isolated did not help her social life either. So she found comfort in panitings. _But now is not the time for that. _She grins excitedly, pushing away her lonely childhood.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too." Anna says, curtsying slightly. The maid does the same. "Shall we go?"

The girl nods. "I certainly hope so." She holds an arm out. "After you... Anna." Marie says strangely, still not used to adressing her leader in such a casual way.

"We'll go together." Anna decides. Marie nods in agreement. The two walk out to the stables. They stop at the first stall, which has a white horse with a shimery black and white mane. The horse neighs proudly.

"This is Lief. He's my baby." Anna hugs the horse. "Although he's a bit of a scaredy cat. He left alone in the snow when I went to look for my sister. But I forgive him." She pats his back affectionately.

"He's a handsome steed." Marie comments, petting him as well. "Strong, healthy, and his coat is so shiny." She notes in an impressed voice.

"I know, right?" Anna sighs happily. She then skips a few stalls over to an ashy grey horse. Its mane is a dusty coal black. Marie follows, bouncing just as excited. "And this beauty, is the horse you'll be riding. Her name's Astrid."

"Hello Astrid." Marie holds her hand out for the horse to sniff. Astrid hesitates for a moment, before exploring the taller of the two's hand with her nose.

"Aww, she likes you!" Anna beams, folding her hands together. "I had the stable hands saddle them up earlier, so they're all set to go. Whenever you're ready of course!"

"Let's go then!" Marie says, opening Astrid's stall and letting the horse out. Anna does the same with Lief. The two climb up on their horses, and Anna begins to gallop off, Marie following closely behind.

"I haven't ridden in forever!" Anna shouts with joy. They speed along a trail they had found. "I forgot how great it is!"

"It's spectacular!" Marie agrees, sporting a toothy grin. "But it's a little fast, don't you think?" She calls out. The wind whips through her rusty brown hair, sending it in tangles.

"I like fast!" Comes Anna's simple reply, her braids flying behind her.

"Okay then!" Marie says acceptingly, gaining speed and pulling ahead of the princess.

"Oh?" Anna says, a mischevious smile on her face. "You wanna race? Well, be ready to lose, cause girl, I am SO gonna win!" She gallops on ahead of Marie.

"In your dreams princess!" The maid calls back, now neck and neck with Anna.

"Anna!" The spunky royal corrects, reminding Marie to call her by her actual name.

"No, I'm Marie!" She says, smirking. "Your name's Anna! Silly princess!"

Anna narrows her eyes. "Oh now you're definitely going down!" She says in a determined voice. The two continue to race along the wide trail. Then it starts to rise, becoming rockier and narrower as they ascend into the mountains.

"AHH!" Anna screams a little. There's a merchant cart on the road. "LOOK OUT! REDHEADS ON HORSES, COMING YOUR WAY!" She warns. The salesman dives off the main path as Anna barrels through on Lief, barely avoiding hitting the cart. She jerks the white horse to a halt. Marie had already slowed down enough beforehand to stop completely.

"Princess Anna!" She shouts. "You just ran into some poor merchant and nearly got thrown off of your horse!"

"But I did it faster than you did!" Anna says triumphantly, climbing off of her horse and waking to the startled mercant, leaving a very confused looking maid behind. "Sir? Are you okay?" Anna asks the man.

"Yes, Princess Anna." The man bows, recognising the princess. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure, because it really wouldn't be a problem to replace anything I broke?" Anna informs him. "To be honest, it happens quite a bit."

"No, no. Nothing's broken." The man says. "I'm just a bit shaken up."

"You are? I'm so sorry for doing that to you." Anna tells him. "I honestly never meant to distress you in any way."

"It's nothing, really." The man assures her.

"If you say so, so we'll just be leaving then." Anna says to the man, walking back to Lief.

"I best be on my way as well." The man bows again and takes his leave.

"Well, that was exciting!" Anna says happily to Marie.

"It was!" Marie agrees. "And, I'm sorry about shouting at you befre, I was in no place whatsoever to do so."

"It's okay, no harm done. "Anna smiles warmly. "Shall we continue our ride?"

Marie nods, walking back to Astrid. "Yes. Could we not go as fast?"

"It was your idea to race." Anna reminds her.

"I know, and I'm beginning to regret it." Marie trots up next to Anna and Lief and stops. "But can we go slower?"

"Yeah, slow is nice too." Anna smils brightly. The two begin a leisurely pace along the mountain trail, talking about nonsensical topics from their pasts.

"So you just, shoved the cake under her door?" Marie asks, almost in hysterics at the other girl's story.

"Yep!" Anna says proudly, about to burst with laughter as well. "And she took it and ate it!" That's all the girls can takes as they giggle happily, trying not to fall from their horses.

"I am certainly glad she did eat it." Marie states after recovering from her fit of silliness.

"Yeah." Anna remembers joyfully, thinking about Elsa now. "I miss her."

"I would miss my sisters or brother if one of them had to leave for so long." The maid tells her.

"Yeah." Anna agrees. "It gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Once again, I have to ask, why me?" Marie inquires. "I'm sure that there are other, higher class, not maids, that you would rather spend your time with. But you chose me."

"Are you saying you don't like being around me?" Anna accuses the girl, avoiding the question. "Cause I can just go find someone else to hang out with."

"No, that's not what I'm implying. At all." Marie says quickly. "And I'm positive you do know what I mean."

Anna sighs. "Well, _I _have no issues with us being friends." She tells the maid. "You're nice. And people are people, no matter what their lineage is."

"Friends?" Marie picks up on the word.

Anna's eyes widen. "I, uh, I just assumed! Sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry for freaking you out like that." Marie says. "I just never figured myself to be lucky enough to be acquainted with a princess."

"Since we're both sorry, I guess we can both be forgiven." Anna suggests happily.

"Mutual forgiveness." Marie agrees, nodding.

"That's right!" The princess beams brightly. "Now that that's all over with, we can be friends?"

"Glad to be." Marie says. She squints at the sun, which is slowly setting past the horizon. "There's not much daylight left, we ought to head back." She turns Astrid in a half circle slowly.

"Okay..." Anna says, thinking, and grinning somewhat fiendishly. "Race you back!" She shouts. The princess does a complete 180 on Lief, spooking Astrid in the process.

"Anna!" Marie screams as the grey horse sprints past Anna and Lief. She tightens her grip on th reinss and leans forward, already over her initial fear from the scared horse. She is determined to win _this _race. She urges Astrid to go faster, she sips past the merchant's cart, Anna following closely behind. But the princess can't get past the maid.

_Hah! _Marie thinks happily, grinning her toothy grin. _Take that princess! The princess! _She suddenly slows down considerably. _I can't let the princess lose!_ In Marie's thoughts, Anna pulls ahead the rest of the way to the castle.

"I win again!" She cries victoriously and leaps off of the horse. "At first I thought I wasn't going to make it, but then you slowed down for some reason and- wait! You didn't let me win did you?" She points a finger accusingly.

Marie shrugs, climbing off of Astrid and leads her to the stables. "It wasn't on purpose..." She lies.

"Lying to the princess is punishable by death." Anna warns.

"I'm not so sure that it is." Marie says skeptically, but the annoyed look on Anna's face tells her otherwise. "Okay, I possibly could have slowed down, just a tenny, tiny, bit." She holds her forefinger and thumb half an inch apart.

Anna throws her arms in the air in a frustrated manner. "I don't belive it!" She shouts. "Why?"

"I couldn't let the princess lose..." Marie says quietly. "I'm afraid I'm not that type of person."

Anna sighs. "Okay... I forgive you." She says, a pouty smile on her face. "But you better not do that again!" She threatens, a finger dangerously close to the maid's nose.

"Okay!" Marie holds her hands up defensively, smiling a similar smile to Anna's. "It's getting late... I better be headed home. I suggest you do the same."

"See you again? Anna asks hopefully, glad to have possibly found a friend.

"I do work at the castle." Marie reminds her, beginning to walk away.

"That's true." Anna grins. "Okay. Goodbye." She stops herself from rambling and continuing the conversation.

"Goodbye Princess Anna." Marie curtsies.

"I told you already, several times, you don't have to do that." She places a friendly hand on the maid's shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop calling you 'princess.'" Marie admits, shaking her head.

Anna smiles. "We'll see. Goodbye for real now... Friend." She says happily.

"Goodbye... Friend." Marie replies. The princess gives a short wve and skips to her castle, while the maid walks back to her wooden house, her steps considerably lighter then when the day began.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So, I'm not entirely sure about how I feel about this chapter... There's a lot of Anna, but not as much of the natural humor. I thought Kristoff and Olaf were wonderful. So you're all going to have to forgive the weirdness of it.**

**Thank you all for being fantastic! Farewell my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) Hello my icy fireworks. Thank you all for everything. Here is a new chapter, the twentieth one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>"Your grace, a letter arrived for the head of trade, you." A man's voice rings through the still air of the Duke of Weselton's office.<p>

"Really?" The grey haired man sneers. "From who exactly?" He asks in a snide, and arrogant voice.

"King Alejandro of Spain, I believe." The man replies.

"Spain? But they haven't contacted us since the Arendelle incident." The duke inquires.

"You did mention somthing about Mr. Westerguard speaking of trade resurrection." The servant says unsurely.

"I did, didn't I?" The duke whispers to himsef. "Well, don't just stand there all day, looking like a dumb dog! Bring it here!" He shouts at the man.

"Yes, your grace." He rushes over and kneels in front of the duke, presenting him the letter as if it were a sacred object.

"Hmph!" The duke huffs and snatches the letter from the servant's hands.

"What do you know?" He continues in a surprised voice as he reads the letter bearing the Spanish royal seal. "The ex-prince spoke truthfully. Spain actually did agree to restart trade."

"Is that a fact?" The servant asks.

"Did I say you could speak?" The duke snaps. "No! Now go and leave me!"

"Yes, your grace." The man bows deeply and runs off.

"But I am impressed." The duke mumbles. "Maybe this is the start of recovery for Weselton. Hans' plan seems to be working perfectly." He twirls his mustache menacingly. "I'm just one step closer to being back in my former gory, and once I have Arendelle and the others back in my clutches, I can exploit their secrets and take their riches for myself! They will all rue the day they shunned me!" He weaves his fingers together.

"Oh dear... I really must stop voicing my thoughts aloud." He says, running a hand over his crooked hairpiece.

* * *

><p>The ship stops. <em>We're here.<em> Elsa thinks. _The Northern Isles. _She looks at the city from the top deck. The main island, of which Elsa is currently at, is the lowest elevationout of the rest. Buildings, stories high, are clustered among cobblestone roads. The royal family of the country wait at the docks, ready to greet Elsa. _It's a bit warm._ She decides.

"Welcome, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to the Northern Isles." A guard, dressed in the lemon yellow of this country, escorts her down to the docks.

"Greetings Queen Elsa." The king bows slightly, maintaining eye contact.

"King Daniel." Elsa curtsies respectfully, her black and purple dress, of which is _not_ made of ice, shifting slightly. "Queen Greta. Princess Cynthia. Prince Calum." She addresses the queen, and young highnesses, bowing to each of them as well.

"Is it true you can control ice and snow?" The boy asks suddenly. He looks about six years old.

"Calum! Don't be forward." Queen Greta scolds the prince. Her voice is high pitched, b in a soft, rather than irritating way.

"No, it's perfectly alright." Elsa smiles. "I can, but it's more like I conjure it, instead of controlling existing ice and snow."

"Wow." He says in awe.

"Well I think it's weird." The young princess huffs snobbishly. "It's unnatural." She looks to be at least ten.

"Cynthia." King Daniel warns this time. "Keep rude opinions to yourself."

"Yes father." The blonde princess nods, not apologizing for her comment.

"It's an honor to be welcomed here to your beautiful country." Elsa says, now showing her hurt at the princess' comment.

"We feel the same to have you here, Queen Elsa." King Daniel says. "Let us go to the castle."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Elsa agrees.

"Guards!" The king shouts. "We are leaving, come take us to the castle." The group of royals make thei way to two horse drawn carriages. The children, along with an armed guard, climb into the back one. Elsa, King Daniel, and Queen Greta get into the first, also accompanied by a uard. This all seems completely normal for them.

_How strange... _Elsa marvels. _These people go everywhere with an armed escort. We don't have those in Arendelle. _She smiles slightly. _I don't think a guard could keep up with Anna and her excited nature._

"Do you not agree?" Queen Greta asks.

Elsa blinks. She was not paying attention. "I'm sorry?" She asks, hoping she could play of that she didn't hear what was said.

"Do you think that the iron industries could be fortified between our two countries?" The queen repeats, seeming a bit tense.

"Oh!" Elsa says in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I did not expect that we would be discussing bussiness right away."

"Hmm." The queen says in an umimpressed tone. "But, your opinion?" She presses on.

"Yes, I do feel thatthere could be room for improvement." Elsa replies. "But, I'd rather not ponder on to permanent subjects without consent from my advisr. They should be leaving the ship shortly." Elsa informs them.

"Glad to hear so." King Daniel nods. His face seems tired, as if bored of his day-to-day routine. His brown hair is steraked with grey, and hs eyes a stern and almost angry shape. He is a tall man, and very strong looking, a war veteran or adventurer if Elsa knew one. Queen Greta is a near polar opposite,with her very thin, and slightly emaciated looking frame. Golden curls cascade beneath the silver tiara she wears and tumble past her shoulders. She looks to be somewhere in her thirties. Her pretty face is disapproving and suspicious of Elsa. Queen Greta, like the guard, is wearing a bright yellow dress, while King Daniel dons an almost ominous dark blue outfit.

They soon arrive at the castle. Elsa wastes no time in exiting the carriage, grateful to escape the useless and , though she is hesitant to admit, annoying small talk that the other queen tries to make with her.

"It's beautiful." Elsa comments in slight awe. The castle, no, the _palace_, is massive, at last three times the size of the Arendelle castle. Silver pillars spiral up from the ground and hold the celing high above them. They all walk inside, the children run off to play, while Elsa curiosly admires the decour. Bright lemon yellows and royal blues are draped everywhere. Items, such as gems, weapons, armor, taxidermy animals (although disturbing to Els), and art are prized and put on display throughout the palace halls. It's an awesome collection. Elsa can easily tell that this is a rich kingdom and they want everyone to know.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" Queen Greta asks with an amused, slightly smug expression. Elsa is currently switching back and forth from staring at a taxidermy duck, in both curiousity and horror, and a great saphire bejeweled broadsword.

"Er- Yes." Elsa says. "Your collection is quite... Lovely." She clears her throat, standing up straight. She is at least eight inches taller than the Northern Isles queen.

"It is." Queen Greta agrees with an arrogant smile plasterd on her face. "Daniel and I have travele all over the world to gather our treasures. And ones so _rare_ as well."

"I'm sure that's true." Elsa says, not wanting to disagree. She examines a thin sword closely. It's nothing like the swords her soldiers use, but she has read about them before. "A katana, from Japan, correct?" She asks, looking at the Japanese weapon.

"Yes. Daniel fought a group of bandits there and earned this, and the respect from the reigning dignitary there." Queen Greta boasts. "But weapons and animals are Daniel's playthings. _I_ much rather prefer this." She gestures for Elsa to follow her. The younger queen nods and walks with the other to a small display case, set in the center of the room. Queen Greta pulls a thin silver chain from her neck. A tiny key dangles on the end instead of an average pendant.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but this key opens any of the display cases in the castle." She explains, turning the small ey in the lock. The box clicks open.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." Elsa smiles softly. It's not a real smile, but it's the closest she will probably get to in this country.

Queen Greta laughs. "Yes Well, I can really tell anyone. We have dozens of guards on patrol in this_section _of the castle alone. I don't have to worry about anything being stolen." Elsa's false smile vanishes. "Isn't that right Stephen?" The older queen asks her personal guard, who Elsa didn't even notice before.

"Affirmative, your majesty." Stephen nods.

"Oh." Elsa says quietly, feeling very offended. Bt she's mastered not letting her emotions get the better of her, mostly.

"This, is a rare gold and opal neclace, one that we traveled all the way to Africa for." Queen Greta says, carefully lfting the item from its case and holding it out for Elsa to see.

"It's beautiful." Elsa compliments, looking at the piece of jewelry. She really does think so, despite her near emotionless demeanor. "Afica you say? I did hear that they were famous for gold."

"Yes, it was a gift, from the English." Queen Greta says, placing the necklace back in it's appropriate place and locking the box. "We were in the Gold Coast doing trade there, and Enland gave this to us as a sign of goodwill."

"That's generous of them."

"It was."

"I see that you take such excellent care in all of your prizes." Elsa observes, glancing around slighty at the many objects in the room.

"Yes welle, we queens love our tiaras and jewery an such. Now don't we?" Queen Greta asks, waving her hand in the air slightly.  
>Elsa forces a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yes, we do." She plays along. She also decides to not mention that she threw away <em>her <em>tiara in her ice castle. She only just recovered it for this specific trip. Her snow guard, Marshmallow (Elsa kept the name Olaf gave him), wasn't the happiest about her taking it away, but calmed down when Elsa made him a new crown from ice.

"Oh, you women and your jewels." King Daniel says jokingly, walking up to the ladies. "Queen Elsa, your room is ready, and all of your things have been placed within."

"Oh, youll just _adore_ the furniture" Queen Greta exclaims.

"Thank you Ing Daniel and Queen Greta." Elsa nods appreciatively. "Your hospitality has been wonderful. But if you both can excuse me, I will see how things have settled in. "

"I'll have two men escort you." King Daniel informs her.

"No, that really isn't necessary." Elsa tries, believeing she can find the room on her own.

"Queen Elsa, I insist." Queen Greta says sternly. "Your safety means a great deal to us here."

"Greta, there's no need to force her to do anything." King Daniel says. "If she says she will be fine with only one guard, then let her have one!" He isn't shouting, but he is very loud nonetheless.

"That's not-" Elsa not speak, but gets words through.

"Not now Daniel." Queen Greta sighs slightly. "Fine, but she has to take Dmitri. I trust him."

"Of cours Greta." The king says tiredly. "Dmitri! Come, you're on guard duty for Queen Elsa!" A shorter and broad shouldered man quickly walks in.

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bows to the king. "Queen Elsa." He adresses her in an accent, bowing as well.

"Hello Dmirtri." Elsa greets him, nodding her head. Although it is difficult to see underneath all of the armor, he is strong.

"Dmitri, you will take Queen Elsa to her room, the first class guest bedroom. Be ready to escort her to dinner. At precisely eight in the morning tomorrow, you will be waiting outside her door to take her to breakfast." King Daniel orders. Dmitri nods in understanding.

"Whenever you are ready, Queen Elsa, just follow me." Dmitri informs her. His accent is undeniably Russian.

"We'll leave in a moment, if that's alright." She looks to the Northern Isles monarchs for approval.

"Dinner is at seven, if you wish to come." King Daniel reminds her.

"Yes, I'll be there." Elsa assures him.

"Good." Queen Greta says in a stately manner. She places a dainty hand to her chest. "If you will excuse me, I'm feeling faint. I think I'll go have a lie down. Stephen! We're leaving." She calls out. The guard nods and follows the queen, maintaining a distance of approximately fifteen feet.

"I'll allow you to return to your room now." King Daniel nods, which Elsa returns. "A warning, my wife enjoys_ formal _dinners."

"Thank you." Elsa says in a kind voice. She turns to leave, but the king stops her again.

"Also, she and my daughter, Cynthia, aren't too fond on the idea of your magic." He tells her, waving his hand in the air.

Elsa nods. "I'll keep that in mind." She pauses. "But how do _you _feel about my powrs?" She can't help but ask.

King Daniel shakes his nostagically. "I was an adventurer a long time ago, as you can plainly tell. I loved every minute of it. Then I took an arrow to the knee and my leg hasn't been the same since." He tells Elsa, who has a faint idea of where ths story will lead. "My son, Calum, has heard about all of my travels. He takes after me, in both apperance and interests while Cynthia does the same with her mother. Even though my wife and daughter might be... nervous about your powers, Calum and I, we'd like to consier them an adventure."

Elsa smiles softly. "My powers certainly have been... exciting." She agrees. "Perhaps, once your entire family is comfortable with them, I could show you?"

"If not, just Calum then?" He asks, his voice remaining stern. "He is vr interested in them, and this would be a decent start on _his _life as an adventurer."

Elsa nods. "Yes, I can do that." She tells the king, who smiles in a small, strange way. "I will go to my room now."

"I will see you at seven." Kig Daniel says, bowing slightly. "Dmitri, you have your orders." He points to the short man, who nods in return.

"Thank you again, for being o kind." Elsa curtsies. King Daniel nods silently and leaves the room. Dmitri waves for Elsa to follow him, Elsa does.

"So, you are from Arendelley, no?" Dmitri asks after a moment of silence.

Els blinks quickly and nods, recovring her sense that she had lost for no reason whatsoever. "_Arendelle_." She corrects. "And yes, that's where I'm from."

"Good. Me, I'm from Russia. I was born in _very _small town." He tells her as the turn right into another yellow and blue draped hall. "Not too many people."

"It must be very different here." Elsa says quietly._  
><em>

Dmitri chuckles gruffly. "Yes, it is. I know what you thinking. 'Why is man talking to me? Guards do not normally talk to royals. Why I have guard in first place? I do not need guard in Arendelly.'" He says, getiting the name wrong again.

"Something like that." Elsa agrees, smiling slightly at how easily the man broke the tension.

"Well, is true, guards do not normally talk to royals. _But _you do not normally have guard. You no comfort with one." Dmitri explains. "So to make you more comfort, I talk to you. If you no like however, I no talk. I no offend." He tells her. They begin to ascend a small circular staircase._  
><em>

"I'm not much for conversation." Elsa tells him truthfully. "But it is helpful to not be _quite_ so regal. However I don't want to be the cause of trouble if the king or queen sees you. I don't think that they are as lenient as I might be in a similar situation."

Dmitri nods. "I only talk when you look like you need talking then. Yes?" He turns around and looks at her.

Elsa nods too. "Yes." They then turn left down a hall in the West Wing of the castle. Elsa has been mapping it out in her head as they have been walking. They stop at a tall silver door.

"We've arrived." Dmitri states, opening the door for her. "I return at seven."

Elsa looks at the clock in the room, 5:45 PM. "Thank you." Elsa says graefully, retreating into her room and shutting the door behind her. This, like the rest of the castle, is decked out in yellows and blue, but not quite as bold. The walls and floors are a dark royal blue, and yellow is only reall used for small details and trim. But it is still, by far, one of the most overly extravagant rooms Elsa has seen in her life. Jewels, animal pelts, and other trinkets are framed and hung upon the walls. A large, white marble fireplac resides to the right of the door, one Elsa vows to never light, due to all of the objects in the room being a fire hazzard. Thankfully, Elsa doesn't need heat from it. Lastly, a crystal chandler rests high above her head.

Now Elsa is one for a graceful and regal design, as expertly displayed in her ice palce, but this is overdone. It seems that the Northern Isles are wanting to impress, badly.

_It certainly does the job. _Elsa thinks, looking around at her surroundings. She walks over to a white wardrobe and opens it. All of her clothes have been placed neatly inside. All of her other belongings (that is to say, her book of fairytales, and Anna's dress) have been arranged on a shelf beside it. The fireworks are still in the cargo bay of the ship.

Elsa frowns. _It bothers me that I don't know what they are. I know I've heard the name somewhere before. _She looks in her wardrobe again, the fireworks gone from her thoughts momentarily. _What should I wear? _The young queen is also wanting to impress tonight. Elsa feels like Queen Greta doesn't like her. So if she can gain the respect from her as a person and queen, rather than just an oddity, then this week will be a lot easier.

_But what do I wear? _She thinks, scowling slightly, and searching through her array of dresses. She pauses to look at one. _This could work..._

* * *

><p><em>Nora has to work today. I'm alone. <em>Hans smiles as he finally has a moment of freedom from the small and annoying girl. She is always around him, desperate for some attention. _What can I do today? _He ponders. Like before, she is always around him, sohaving this much free time is a litte foreign.

He lies back on the back couch in his quarters in the Weselton castle. He puts his feet up. _I think I'll just sit here, and reminisce. _He closes his eyes and smiles, remembering his best moments.

* * *

><p>Hans treaded carefully carefully around the broken shards of the ice chandler. He had kindly asked his men to bind the unconcious queen. His on the spot idea had worked perfectly, push the bowman to shoot his crossbow bolt at the chandler instead of the queen, causing to not die, only be knocked out.<p>

He examined the design of the ice castle. Perfection. It came to him as a surprise that such a shy, and sheltered little girl was capable of so much more than he originally thought. Other than the broken ice, not a detail was out of place.

_She really is preferable, if she weren't such a freak. _Hans looked at the blonde girl, now tied up. _But I can improvise._

"Prince Hans!" One of his men called out. "What do we do with the queen?"

"She rides with me!" Hans replied. "I want to ensure that no harm comes to her." He looked at the Weselton men accusingly, they were tied up as well.

_It really is a shame I'll have to kill her, after she thaws Arendelle of course._

* * *

><p>Hans smiles. It really was genius of him to drop the chandler. Easily one of his finer moments. He sighs in content. Weselton is nice, not nearly as nice as the Isls, but still, it is nice. He grins as he remembers his life as a prince in the Southern Isles.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hans!" An eleven year old blonde princess called out to him. The auburn haired preteen walked up slowly, a sword gripped in his right hand, his sword hand. He stopped and looked around, his face solemn, just to add the dramatic affect that the scene needed.<p>

"Hans!" The princess called out again. "Save me from the dragon!" She shouted, trying not to smile as she sat up in a tree.

"Never fear my love!" Hans yelled, running up to the tree. "I will rescue you from the beast!" His face was bright and innocent. His sideburns hadn't even grown in yet.

"Look out! It's the dragon!" She pointed at a sheepdog, who lazily made its way over to the boy.

"You foul creature!" Hans shouted. He pointed his dull tipped fencing sword at the dog threateningly. "Unhand the fair maiden, or I will destroy you!"

The dog woofed in reply.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "So be it. You've decided your fate!" The red haired child slashed at the air in front of the dog. "Take that! And that! And that!" He accidentally hits the dog on the nose. It whined.

"Oh Hans!" The girl gasped. "Don't hurt him for real!"

"Sorry!" Hans appologized meaningfully. He looked at the dog. "Submit! And I will show you mercy!" He pointed his saber at the dog again. It howled and laid down. Hans laughs triumphantly.

"Hans!" The girl clasped hr hands together joyfully. "You saved me!" She wobbled slightly from the tree.

Hans put his sword in his belt. "Jump!" He held his arms out. "I'll catch you!"

"Then we'll have true love's kiss!" She shouted suggestively.

Hans nodded eagerly. "Uh huh! Now jump!" He ordered her kindly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Hans waited for her to drop into his arms, but she never came. Instead, he had felt a lrge push, and fell to the ground, hard. He looked up to see one of his older brothers, John, who held the blonde princess in his arms.

"Can I have that kiss?" John asked arrogantly, placing the blonde on the ground. Hans could see the girl swoon

"That's no fair John!" Hans shouted, stamping his foot on the ground. "Jonas and James stole the other girls from me! You can't take her too!"

"Not my fault that my triplet brothers are just as handsome as me." John grinned. He was three years older then Hans. His hair was a brownish red, a seemingly common trait of the Isles.

"It's not fair though! Anything I have, you guys have to take from me." Hans protested. He pulled his saber out. "In the name of love, I challenge you to a duel!" He shouted at the fourteen year old.

John let go of the princes and walked over to Hans. "Fine." He smiled meanly.

"Wait!" The princess says, holding on to John's arm. "No Hans, you'll be hurt."

"I'm doing this for you my love." Hans said, bravely taking a step toward his brother. "Draw your weapon." He commanded. John took out a real sword, not like the fencing toy Hans had.

"You ready now, little Hansy?" John asked, turning the sword in his hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No! You've insulted my honor!" Hans stated. "I will defend it, and the girl I love! Now be a man and fight me!" Hans charged at him with his encing sword. John sighed and sidestepped the boy. He kicked the eleven year old in the chest, not wanting to hurt him badly, but sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oof!" Hans puffed and struggled to stand.

"Hans don't." The princess pleaded. "Just stay down."

"But I love you." He said. "I have to honor that." He made it back to his feet.

"Hans no!" The princess yelled. "We're eleven! What do we know about love?"

"You mean you don't love me? Hans asked, feeling heartbroken and lost.

"No Hans, I don't." Se hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"You hear that Hansy? I'm sorry." John said, walking toward the boy sadly. "She doesn't love you. Nobody loves you." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" He shakes him off. "Anytime there is something _I _have, one of you jerks gets jealous and takes it from me!" Hans shouted furiously at John. The princess walked up to Hans and started to speak to him, but he cut her off. "No! You love him, not me! There's nothing you can say! So just get out of here!" Hans ran out of the courtyard, solemnly vowing to never fall in love again.

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Hans is frowning. <em>I didn't mean to bring back that specific memory. <em>He thinks, opening his eyes. _But I'm already on this path of rememberance. _He shrugs, and makes himself comfortable again.

* * *

><p>Hans, seventeen years old, walked gracefully away from the dinner table. Another princess, this one with a shiny black hair, rested on his arm. She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes were filled with hope. Hans grnned back at her, but his eyes hadn't had the same light of hope since he was eleven. He had his fun with this girl, but now he was done with her.<p>

Hans, I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder. Hans put a hurt expression on his face at her words. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My sweet," Hans began. He cupped her cheek gently. "As much as it pains me to say it, but we cannot be together any longer."

"Hans," She whispered, tears in her confused eyes. "My love, but why?"

Hans shushed her and kissed her hand softly. "Please, don't ask questions. I don't want this to be difficult. I'm sorry."

"No, tell me why, at least." She begged, letting go of his hand. "It's because I'm not the 'crown princess.' Isn't it?

Hans nodded, looking like he was about to cry. "My parents would never allow it. They demand I marry directly into the throne, not second in line. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She smiled sadly. "But I thought I could trust you... Trust us, to be together forever." She said weakly.

"Victoria If you can't trust me, then there isn't anyone you can trust." Hans looked deep into her eyes. "Go home, to Weselton. Live your life. Forget about me."

"I would never forget about you. But I thought love could be an open door for us." She turned away from the man. "Just like you said."

"Forgive me Victoria. "Hns said. "But maybe one day, we can be together."

"In another life?" She asked.

Hans smiled softly. "I will be there waiting. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hans smiles. <em>That's the heartthrob teenage prince I remember. <em>He sits up. _Back when I broke the hearts of princesses just for the fun of it. _He walks around the room, thinking about the countless dreams of girls he had in his grasp and tore apart for his own amusement. Of all of them, Victoria was the one that nearly got him caught. His parents sent her parents a letter saying that thay were sorry that _she_ didn't want to be with _him_, because that's what he told them. He almost didn't get away with it, so he didn't allow the other princesses to love him as deeply. Not even Princess Anna.

_But Victoria is from Weselton, so why haven't I seen her? _He smiles, remembering the reason. _Oh yes, it's because she's dead. Hopefully that ice bitch will save me some time and pitch herself into the ocean too. If not, well my plan would still work._

* * *

><p><em>Well. <em>Brandr looks at the small town. _There it is... Rancho Tuhmato. _He walks along the the sandy strip of beach that resides on the grassy island. _I need to find Ceaser Soled. Shouldn't be too hard. There are only about a dozen houses here, which is odd, consiering that the main island has about a million. I'm pretty sure that's right. _Although the tiny piece of land isnt far from the main island, maybe a mile or so, Brandr had a bit of a hard time getting there. He got to rent a small boat in exchange for performing a fire juggling show for a little boy's birthday. It was all very discrete of course. He squints at the high sun and walks up to the first shack. He knocks.

"Hello?" A woman answes the door. Brandr sighs in relief. _Thank god, she speaks Norwegian. _Brandr is not a language expert. He speaks two languages, which is still impresive: Norwegian, because he was born and lived in Norway briefly, and Englsih, because that's what people in Weselton (where he was living before the whole Sideburns incident) speak.

"Hi. Um, I'm Brandr. I'm looking for a guy named CaesarSoled." He starts off, waving slightly. "It's a pretty small town, so I figured I'd just ask around." He shrugs unsurely.

The lady nods. "He lives on the other side of the island." She tells him. "Maybe a fifteen or wenty minute walk."

"Awesome. Thanks." He waves his hand a little again and tightens his hood. A little girl suddenly runs past the lady. She looks about two or three years old.

"Mama! Mama!" She shouts. "I finded a sand dollar! See?" She holds it out for her mother to see. The woman leans down and plcks it from her daughter's hands.

"How pretty!" She says looking at it. She gives it back to her daughter. "That's very nice dear."

Brandr looks at them and smiles a little bit, remembering a certain little black haired boy bringing his big sister a rock he found.

* * *

><p>"That's awesome Brandr." Laila said, looking at the excited nine year old. "It looks just like the moon." She was about sixteen then. Her very curly hair was as black as Brandr's and currently pulled back in a messy ponytail.<p>

"I know! That's why I got it for you!" He said. "'Cause you like the moon and planets and stars so much."

"You got this for me?" She asked, the dark ringlets in her hair bouncing as she crouched down. "Aww! You're so sweet." She pecks him on the cheek quickly.

"ARGH! No I'm not!" He pushed her away. "You're gross!" Brandr folded his arms together indignantly.

"Hmph." Laila huffed in a sassy voice. "Damn your pride squirt."

"But I'm still awesome." He boasted.

"We both are little dude." She corrected him.

"You got that right sis!" He gaves her a thumbs up.

"Forever and ever squirt." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Hell yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Hey! You're too young to curse."

"But you do it!"

"And I'm older than you." She repiled. She put a hand on her hip. "Besides, what's it I always say?"

Brandr sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do what you say, not what you do." He said, going through the motions.

"That's right little guy." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do I still get to keep my moon rock?"

Brandr shrugs moddily.

"Now don't be like that!" Laila said, hitting his arm jokingly. "You are Brandr, the fire kid!" She held her arm out dramatically.

"And you are Laila!" He smild a gap toothed grin and held his arm too. "My big sister." He gives her the rock.

"Dawwww! I love you." She hugged him tightly.

"You're squishing me." was his reply, his arms forced to his sides.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me stranger? Brandr?" The lady asks, bring Brandr back from his memories. "Are you okay?"<p>

"What? Oh, um, yeah." Brandr says, still a little distracted by the thought of his sister. "I will go now." He takes one step before stopping. "Umm?"

"That way." She points north. Brandr nods a thank you gesture. He starts to sprint in the direction that the lady pointed to. It takes him about ten minutes to reach the other side of the island. He stops to breath a little. He is an excellent runner, and he is hardly ever winded, but that was at least two miles, and he ran the entire way. _Quit your whining Brandr. You're fine. _He walks up to the shack and knocks on the door.

"Open up!" He demands, rapping on the wooden door. "Hans sent me!"

The door opens a crack. "You have the letter?" A raspy old man voice sks.

Brandr hold it up in his left hand. "Uh huh, now, you gonna let me in?"

"Yes." The man says and shuts the door. Brandr hears several locks turn and the door opens quickly. "Hurry up boy! Get in!" He forcefully pulls Brandr in and slams the door behind him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Brandr says angrilly, brushing off his arm.

"Were you followed?" The hermit asks, lookng out of the window with his beady eyes.

"What? Um, no!" Brandr says, feeling a bit confused and frustrated. "No, just take the letter and give me my money." He demands. The man turns around quickly and smacks Brandr on the head.

"Shut up!" He scolds. "Yoou are annoying. Now give!" He snatches the envelope from the boy's hands.

"Ow!" Brandr says, his emotions more hurt than hi head. The man ignores him and scans the letter. He turns away and counts out a few coins from a small leather bag sitting in the back of the room.

"Here." He says, rudely placing the coins in the black haired boy's hands. Brandr frowns at it.

"That's only three coppers." He states, holding out the bronze coins.

"Smart kid. You can count." The old man snaps. He thrusts Brandr a new letter. "You'll need this for Corona, since all you care about is money money money!"

"That isn't true! But I should have gotten more!" Brandr shouts. "This is gonna ruin everything!" He throws the coins on the ground.

"Ruin what? Your plan to double cross the boss?" The old man asks knowingly. "Well then you're done for."

Brandr glares at him. "I'm not going to 'double cross' Sideburns." He spats.

"Then how do you know who you're supposed to give the letter to if I never told you?" The man asks.

Brandr looks at the letter. He squints at it. "Grim and Greeegor Weestergooard." He reads badly.

"Grim and _Gregor Westerguard._" He corrects. "But they're better known there as the 'Stabbington Brothers.'"

Brandr scoffs. "Wonder what genius came up with that name?" He says sarcastically.

"Certainly not you. But they woked with Flynn Rider briefly." The hermit tells him. "You know _him_ at least, right?"

"Not personally. But yeah, I've heard of him." Brandr says, looking around the small shack, picking up his three copper pieces.

"Good. Now you talk to the Stabbinton Brothers, do whatever it is you have to do, and get one hundred gold pieces."

Brandr's jaw literally drops. "One hundred?"

"Yes boy! Listen." The man tells him. "And close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Now you have a decision to make I assume? So get away and make it."

Brandr nods mutely and leaves the shack. He doesn't run back to the little fishing boat. His mind is still confused beacuse because of the whole "one hundred gold pieces" thing. He finds his boat and slumps down wordlessly. Laila (the bird, not the person), waits there for him.

_Did you get the money? _The bird asks. She cocks her ead to the side.

Brandr nods silently. He holds out his hand.

_Only three? _Laila screeches. _But our plan!_

"One hundred gold pieces." Brandr says, staring at the horizon.

_Excuse me?_

"Tht's how much we get if we stay with the plan to Corona." He explains, blinking several times. "That's a lot of money."

_What about our mission to be heros?_ The bird asks. _To save Elsa?_

_"_ I don't think we _can _save her." Brandr admits. "Not now at least. Not when we're like this. Broke."

_Brandr... We have to do the right thing._

"And we will." Brandr assures her. "Just not yet. We have to save ourselves fist. We need to keep up with Hans' plan just until we get paid. Then I swear, I will do everything to keep Elsa safe. Now, are you with me?" He holds out his arm for the bird to land on.

Laila flies over. _Forever and ever squirt._

"We will be heros though, right?" Brandr asks unsurely.

_I sure hope so. _

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So... Here. Thanks for reading. Review if you want, no pressure. Oh, and this story now has 50 followers (I'm pretty sure)! I never expected it to be this popular. So thanks!  
>Until next time I guess...<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Hello my icy fireworks. Thanks for reading and stuff. I really appreciate it. Considerably less words than previous chapters, I'm trying not to bombard you with plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa." Dmitri knocks on the queen's door. "It's almost seven. Almost dinner time. Are you hungry for food? It's good food." He says in a persuasive voice.<p>

Elsa looks at herself in the mirror one last time. This isn't anything like the casual dinners she had with the royal family in Spain. Here, she needs to be regal, impressive, and confident in herself. Here, she needs the perfect good girl she once had to be.

"Do you not like good food?" Dmitri asks. Elsa nervously fidgets with the sleeve of her blue and black (not ice) dress, not answering the man. Her dress is confining, which both comforts Elsa with familiarity, and at the sane time makes her nervous of reverting entirely back to her sheltered self. Her hair is not in her normal braid, but styled into an simple, but elegant bun. Her gold tiara sits on the crown of hair. _I have two styles._ She thinks. _Regal, like I am now, and like Anna has said before, "Woah! BAM! Powers! Different."_ Which Elsa has deciphered to mean her careless, free self. She smiles softly at the thought of her sister, a real smile, surprisingly.

Elsa opens the door. "I'm ready." She breathes.

The Russian smiles assuringly. He bows. "Queen Elsa." He greets her. "This way please." He leads her back through the halls, but Elsa finds it unnecessary. She had remembered the path from her room to the main hall, despite the castle being as large and difficult to navigate as a labyrinth. But she follows wordlessly, like a trained dog, but as graceful and elegant as a swan. She holds her head up high, her confidence growing with each step, yet diminishing as well.

She steps lightly with her right foot. _It's just a dinner. I've done this before._

Then with her left. _But what if my powers come out?_

Another step. _I'm being ridiculous. I am in control of my powers, I have been ever since I let it go._

And another. _But that was when I was with Anna. I'm alone now._

Again. _That's stupid and I know it. Now I'll just swallow my fear and live up to the title of "Snow Queen of Arendelle."_

Once more. _That could work._ _Just conceal my powers, feelings, and casual tendancies for now_, _and let it go later,_ _when I'm alone and safe from harming others._

They reach the dining hall. The entire royal family is sitting, and waiting for Elsa. The particular mahogany table they're at seats six. King Daniel sits at one end of the table. Queen Greta sits to his left, Princess Cynthia on his right. Prince Calum is on the other side of the queen. There is a place set for Elsa, opposite of King Daniel. They all stand to greet her.

"Good evening." Elsa says, curtsying to the family.

"Good evening Queen Elsa." King Daniel addresses her first, nodding respectively. Elsa notices Prince Calum copying his father's movements. She smiles amusedly at the boy's love for his father. "Please sit." King Daniel holds his arm out. The prince does the same. Elsa obliges and takes her place at the other end of the table, next to Prince Calum.

The prince secretively leans over to Elsa and whispers. "Cindy thinks that your powers are strange, but they sound cool to me." He assures her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Calum!" Queen Greta snaps. "Sit up straight and don't bother Queen Elsa. Now apologize."

Prince Calum scoots back into his seat. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa." He says.

"There was no harm done." Elsa says in a soft voice. Prince Calum smiles brightly.

"You look very lovely tonight Queen Elsa." Queen Greta compliments. The Northern Isles queen has changed from her bright yellow dress to a solid dark blue one.

"Thank you. As do you." Elsa says. "And you too, Princess Cynthia. Your dress is pretty." She looks to the young girl, who blinks in surprise.

"Thank you." Princess Cynthia says, quickly recovering. "Mother and Father brought it when they visited Spain."

"Well, you look very nice in it." Elsa smiles at her. The princess smiles back happily.

"Queen Elsa." Queen Greta says quickly. "When do you think would be a suitable time to discuss trade?" She looks over curiously.

"I believe that sometime tomorrow would be excellent." Elsa informs her. "It would allow me to check in with my advisors. But it really is up to you and King Daniel. Here, I am simply a guest in your kingdom." She nods her head. Several menservants come in with bowls of soup and place one in front of Elsa. She doesn't touch her spoon until she sees the rest of the royal family begin to eat. She pulls the silver utensil to her mouth and takes a sip. She has to resist the urge to wrinkle her nose is disgust.

_Turnips._ She thinks. Where Anna doesn't like broccoli, Elsa doesn't like turnips. She never has, not as a child, not now. But she puts on a brave face and continues to eat her soup, very slowly.

"Tomorrow sounds acceptable." Queen Greta decides to continue the earlier conversation.

Elsa nods, swallowing another small bite of the vile liquid. "What time would be best to meet?" She asks, putting her spoon down, grateful for the excuse to not continue eating the soup.

Queen Greta thinks for a moment. "Does ten sound right to you Daniel?" She looks at the king and places her hand on his.

King Daniel nods. "I suppose so."

"Ten in the morning then." The queen states. Elsa nods in polite approval. She looks at King Daniel. He eats his soup in a satisfied manner, causing Elsa to shiver slightly in disgust.

"Are you cold, Queen Elsa?" Queen Greta asks in a concerned voice. "We can turn up the heat if you like. Stephen! Light a fire!" She orders, not waiting for Elsa to answer.

"No. No, that really isn't necessary." Elsa says quickly. She smiles at the irony. "I actually don't get cold, because of my... Powers." She explains hesitantly.

"Cool!" Prince Calum can't help but burst out in excitement. His sister gives him a shrewd look.

Queen Greta purses her lips and sips at her soup silently.

King Daniel clears his throat. "Well, I am feeling a bit chilly, so light that fire anyways, Stephen." He says, covering up the tension. The guard nods, walks to the large fireplace and begins to work hurriedly with a match. Elsa pushes her soup away slightly, signaling that she's finished with it. A servant comes and takes away the mostly full bowl.

"So, what has been your favorite place to visit this far?" Elsa asks suddenly, realizing that the silent pauses that she is so used to might come off as rude to the family.

Queen Greta's face brightens considerably. "France, by far. Their treasures are all so lovely. Their fashions are so unique. We try to imitate their styles in some ways." She gushes.

_Yes, that's very clear. Very clear._ Elsa has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from saying her thoughts. "It's very beautiful. I've yet to visit France. This trip is actually my first time out of Arendelle." She admits.

"I hope we make a suitable first impression then?" Queen Greta phrases the statement into a question.

Elsa nods. "Certainly." More servants enter the room, this time bringing trays with some sort of fish with lemon, a roll, and greens, of which Elsa presumes to be spinach. A thin man sets a tray in front of Elsa, who nods appreciatively. She once again waits until her hosts have began to eat before cutting a small piece of her fish and placing it in her mouth.

Different is the word that comes to mind. It's anything but bad, but strange. In Arendelle, they eat mostly game meats. They of course eat fish too, but it's usually prepared in a stew of some sort. This dish however, is lightly fried, and has a lemony taste to it, from the lemon obviously. I suppose since this is an island country, fish is a popular meal.

She takes another bite and watches how the rest of the family eat. The king and prince have already devoured part of their rolls and were working on their fish. Princess Cynthia was rotating her plate in an organized manner, taking small bites from each dish before moving onto the next. Queen Greta however took a few bites of her leafy greens, of which Elsa has confirmed to be spinach, and declared herself full.

Elsa listens as Queen Greta jabbers on all about France, a place Elsa has only read about and seen paintings of. She listens about clothes, music, art, and all the people that the Northern Isles queen met along the way. This is basically how the rest of the meal goes, Queen Greta bragging about her travels, while Elsa politely nods along.

Elsa sighs in relief when she finally makes it to the safety of solitude inside her room. She releases her hair from the confinement of the bun and lets it rest down and completely free of its ribbons and ties.

_I just know I'm going to regret this._ She thinks to herself, dressing in a pale blue nightgown, leaving her hair down. Normally, she braids her platinum blonde tresses before she goes to bed, to keep it at least partially manageable when she wakes up, but on rare occasions she just doesn't bother. Like tonight for instance.

_The dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._ Elsa sets the dress she wore today on a chair, ready for the maids to launder. _Queen Greta still doesn't trust me fully, b__ut I seem to have captured the interest of the others._ She goes to her closet and lays out an outfit for tomorrow. _Well, I ought to go to sleep now. I have a big day of trading today._

She frowns slightly, in anticipation for the moment when all of this trading is done and over with and she can be with her sister again. _I just want to go home, and celebrate Anna's birthday_. _I'll give her the dress I got her for her birthday, and all of the other presents I got her because I love her so._ She didn't realize she was smiling until she glanced in the mirror. _I just have to hold on until then._

* * *

><p>Kristoff hums softly while plucking a few chords on his lute. They had just finished their fourth day of work and were headed back home the next day. The sun was beginning to set, but it is still fairly light out. Olaf had finally found a job he declares suitable to do when he isn't picking holes in the ice: reindeer entertaining. Which gives Kristoff the extra job of reindeer herding, because they get a bit excited when it comes to the carrot on the snowman's face. But Olaf is oblivious to their hunger curing advances to his nose. Although right now he's "off duty" from the reindeer and probably talking to some other ice harvesters.<p>

"La da da da da da la da dum..." Kristoff voices relaxingly. Sven nods his head along side him, both of them enjoying the cold air.

"Boyo, are you still playing that little tune, about the reindeers?" A man asks him.

"I can count on one hand of people who can qualify to be at the reindeer's level of superiority." Kristoff replies. "And you sir, are not one of them." He purses his mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. Sven snorts with laughter.

"Very funny." The man says. "Now, I just came over here to tell you that one of the men is cutting hair."

"That's nice. Goodbye." Kristoff goes back to his lute.

"I'm saying that you're looking pretty shaggy." The man continues.

"Thank you for noticing. Now leave me alone please." Kristoff says in a disinterested voice, more concerned with tuning his instrument.

"I'm suggesting that you get a haircut."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need a haircut." He strums some more. Normally, the ice harvesters cut each other's hair, and sometimes Kristoff even goes in for a trim. But he doesn't feel the dire need to today.

"Come on! You look like a wild animal." The man urges. "Don't you want to look fresh and nice for your girl back home?" The man asks.

Kristoff looks up from his lute. The man smiles, knowing he's almost won.

"She is a princess." The other harvester continues.

Kristoff sighs. "Fine. Since you obviously won't leave me alone, I do it." He stands up slowly. "But only a trim Holger." He points a gloved hand warningly.

"Well, you'll need to cut enough off to where you won't have a mop for a head." Holger considers.

Kristoff scowls. "Yeah, yeah... Let's go already." He clumps over to a group of harvesters. One man sits in a chair while another cuts his hair with a pair of silver colored scissors.

"All done." The man with the scissors says, brushing little hairs off of the other guy's shoulders. "Who's next?" He asks, looking around.

"The boss wants a trim." Holger volunteers the man. He claps Kristoff on the back. "Get over there blondy."

"Why are you people so prejudiced against my hair?" Kristoff asks, walking over and sitting in the chair.

"What?" The man with the scissors says defensively. "Just because your hair is an un-masculine blond does not mean that we are prejudiced against it." He says, beginning to snip at Kristoff's hair.

"Whatever Guhtur." Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Just, be careful and don't cut off my ear or anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The man, now deemed Guhtur replies. "Now if you could be quiet, I need to focus so I don't 'cut off your ear.'" He says snidely.

Kristoff huffs annoyingly, but keeps from talking. He closes his eyes while the person behind him works.

_Just__a_ _few moredays of people, then_I__ _canseeAnna again._ He reminds himself. Never before has he been so popular in the ice harvesting community. Before he became all official and stuff, he just kinda did his own thing when it came to ice. He always got his work done on time, and the others left him alone, mostly. They'd sometimes invite him to hang out, but Kristoff never really went. If anything, he'd watch them joke around in such a cruel way that he'd laugh at how pitiful they really were. Reindeers and trolls made much better company. _But you've got yourself_ _a girl now Kristoff._ _A_ _human_ _girl._ He thinks. _So_ _you'dbetter_ _bedecent aroundher_ _and_ _niceto_ _her._ He smiles slightly. _How__long_ _does__a_ _haircut_ _take?_

"Hey." He says suddenly. "How's it looking back there?" He asks.

"Well, it okay-ish right now... But I'm sure that when I'm finished it will be wonderful!" Comes an unexpected voice. Kristoff stands up quickly and turns around.

"Olaf?" He asks in surprise. The snowman frowns as he moves the pair if scissors down.

"What is it Kristoff?" Olaf asks, sounding a bit irritated. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy cutting your hair. And I'm even not done yet."

Kristoff touches the back of his head and winces when he feels such a lack of hair there. "Why are _you_ cutting my hair?" He asks, almost in denial if the whole situation.

"Those ice harvester guys over there told me to do it when I asked if I could help, but to not tell you." Olaf explains. He points to a far away group of guys who were laughing hysterically. "Now sit, so I can finish." He commands, holding the scissors threateningly in an almost laughable way.

"What?" Kristoff asks, definitely in denial, still holding the back of his head.

"How do you feel about short hair?" Olaf asks suddenly, genuinely interested in the blond's opinion.

"What? Why?" Kristoff asks, his eyes wide. He runs to a clear spot of ice and examines his hair in his reflection. It's choppy and there are oddly short patches. Overall it just looks unfinished.

"Because I was planning on cutting your hair short." Olaf says, as if this were obvious. "Gosh, some people you just have to explain everything to. Now I'm feeling like maybe a faded sort of look from the back. What do you think?" He looks at the harvester, considering what to do with his hair.

"I think I'm going to go have a chat with those ice harvesters over there." Kristoff replies, gearing up for a fight.

"Wait silly! I'm not done yet." Olaf rushes to stop him. "Sit down."

"No, Olaf!" Kristoff shouts.

Olaf looks at him a surprised way. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean there's no way I'm letting you go near my head with those things again!" Kristoff tells him angrily.

"Gosh, I was only trying to help." Olaf explains, looking at his feet timidly. "But you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Well you didn't help!" The blond yells. "In fact, that was just the opposite of helping!"

"I'm sorry Kristoff." Olaf apologizes.

Kristoff sighs. "Not now Olaf." He storms over to the group of laughing men.

"Hey boss, how'd your haircut go?" One asks. They all bust out in laughter again. Kristoff scowls, his nostrils flaring.

"This isn't funny!" He yells. "This is anything but funny."

"Ah, lighten up loner." Guhtur says, placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Kristoff asks incredulously. "It's a joke?" He narrows his eyes. "You honestly think that sending a snowman to make me look ridiculous and possibly cut off my face is a _joke?"_

"Well, don't blame Olaf." Guhtur requests. "He's a good snowman. And you went and hurt his feelings." He gestures to Olaf, who was sitting on a block of ice, looking very remorseful and glum. Kristoff's expression softens slightly. He looks back at the group of men with disdain.

"I'll deal with you later." He growls. He walks over to Olaf, thinking about what to say.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry." Olaf says as soon as the man is in range.

"It's... It's okay, Olaf." Kristoff holds up his hands assuringly. "It wasn't your fault. I just don't understand why people are such jerks." He slumps right down next to the snowman.

"I don't get it either." Olaf agrees. "I thought I was helping."

"Reindeers and trolls are a lot higher up than most people on the scale of goodness." Kristoff notes.

"Where are talking snowmen?" Olaf asks. Kristoff looks at the animated snowman.

"Higher than people." Kristoff decides. "In fact, you're almost as good as reindeer, which is where I'm at."

"Okay. That's good then." Olaf says, content with Kristoff's answer.

"Yeah..." Kristoff trails off. "Does it really look bad?" He asks. Olaf examines his hair.

"You're not going to let me finish it?" The snowman asks. Kristoff shakes his head. Olaf eyes his head again and pulls his ice harvester cap off his own head. "Then you are definitely gonna need this." He hands Kristoff the hat.

Kristoff sighs. "Thanks Olaf." He says and shoves the cap on his head grumpily.

"I wonder what Anna will say." Olaf thinks out loud. Kristoff's eyes widen again.

"Oh no..." The harvester lets the words sink in entirely. "Dammit!" He curses after a second of thought. Olaf laughs.

"You're in trouble Kristoff!" Olaf says, chuckling.

"Wait until she finds out who cut my hair." Kristoff counters. Olaf stops laughing.

"We're both in trouble, aren't we Kristoff?" Olaf asks.

Kristoff nods. "We are indeed."

"It'll be okay though." Olaf says, his optimism never failing to return even when doomsday is inevitable. Or a feisty tempered eighteen year old.

"I think I need a hug..." Kristoff says, dreading the moment when he would have to confront the hot headed princess. Olaf nods too, his face blank. He gives Kristoff a hug. "Thanks Olaf." Kristoff says.

* * *

><p>"MARIE!" Anna screams happily running through the carpeted hall of Arendelle castle. "MARIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"<p>

"ELSA SENT ME A LETTER! ELSA SENT ME A LETTER!" The princess shouts excitedly. She looks around for the red headed maid. "Where are you?" She says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Princess Anna, I have chores." Marie turns a corner, whining. "You can't distract me."

"Chores? Blah!" Anna says, sticking her tongue out. "This is much better than boring old chores. Elsa sent me a letter!" She squeals excitedly.

"Really? Well what's it say?" Marie asks, also excited and curious.

Anna clears her throat and begins to read the letter.*******

"Well, she asks if Olaf is being good. If I'm being good, of course I am."

"Mostly." Marie supplies. Anna gives her a mean look.

"Umm, she has a 'terrible fear of ships' but she's getting over it. That's good." Anna considers. "She promises to be back in time for my birthday! Yay! Okay, she was in the fantastically foreign country of Spain when she wrote this, about two weeks ago I guess?" She looks to Marie for confirmation, but the maid shrugs. Anna continues. "And she just finished discussing tradi- wait... _WHAT?"_ She looks at the letter with utter disbelief.

"What?" Marie asks, eager to learn what is in the letter.

"She wants Arendelle to start trading with Weselton! With evil maniacle Weaseltown!" Anna shouts. Her eyes sadden. "But she trusts me to do this..."

"So you have a royally and sisterly obligation to do so." Marie finishes.

Anna narrows her eyes again. "Don't finish my sandwiches."

"What?"

_"Anyways,"_Anna decides to not clarify. "She about to eat dinner with the royal family and show them her powers. Oh, good luck Elsa! I hope it went well! _*GASP*_S__he's going to buy me a present! Except she also insulted me. But she misses and loves me very much. 'Love, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but more importantly, your sister' _awwwwww!"_ Anna beams.

"Really Anna?" Marie asks.

"What? It's sweet." Anna defends herself and her sister, holding the letter to her heart.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." Marie says. She sees the intolerant expression on Anna face and looks away quickly. "But yeah, yeah, it's.. endearing." She says hastily.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Mmhmm." She says, unconvinced.

"My apologies, I have chores I have to finish. Goodbye Princess Anna." She curtsies.

"I will break you of that." Anna promises.

"You will try. Now go and write your letter to Weselton." Marie reminds her. The maid then leaves the corridor, leaving Anna by herself.

Anna growls. She sighs, thinking of why on earth trading with Weselton became an option again. "Why Elsa?" She asks quietly. "What are you hiding?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) *** Reference to letter can be found in Chapter 11.**

**What I've learned randomly and have actually applied in life: Blonde is used to reference girls,' hair and blond is either masculine or gender neutral.**

**Thanks again you all for reading. You people are the best. Bye for now my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen. And also thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Today wasn't a very good day. Elsa has <em>never<em> been more frustrated in the twenty-one years of her life. Not when her advisors insulted her, not when she had problems with her powers, not when Olaf starting staying over at random people's houses, not even when Anna let Kristoff's reindeer into the castle! _Nobody, _is more frustrating, than Queen Greta of the Northern Isles. _Nine hours_ they were debating trade, and they _still_ haven't come to a deal! They retired their work for today, but Elsa is going to have to trade again tomorrow with her, King Daniel, and about six of their advisors.

She was right in the fact that she would regret sleeping with her hair down; it took her over an hour that morning to tame it and put it in a simple, loose flowing braid. And then to take it out and put it up in a bun, remembering exactly who's company she was in, and precisely how she should act. After that, Elsa began her nine hour argument with the Northern Isles representatives, pausing only for lunch, where a klutzy servant spilled soup onto her lap. Even after she changed dresses, she still smelled like damn turnips. Today just wasn't a very good day.

She sits herself at the desk in her room (there's always a desk in her room,) freshly bathed, no longer smelling like turnips, and pulls from the drawers parchment, ink, and a pen.

_Dearest Anna,_

_How are things back home? You aren't drowning in my work are you? Is Olaf's flurry okay? How are Kristoff and his reindeer, Sverre, isn't it? By the time you get this letter I should be on my way to Arendelle, so you can answer my questions when I get home, and I can answer yours. I'm sorry I haven't written more often, I guess I'm not used to being a sister yet. But, I love you._

_Life in the Northern Isles is so very different from what we're used to. First off, there are personal guards who escort the royal family, everywhere. I'm not joking, they even assigned one to me, and it's a bit strange to experience. But the treasures they have, you wouldn't believe it. Even though I've never been one for trinkets, I am still amazed by the extravagance the castle possesses. I feel like you'd enjoy it more than I would, however I also feel like you'd hate it more than I. While the collection of items is awe inspiring, it is also disturbing. Just imagine, real life literal stuffed animals. It's a bit scary actually._

_Trade is decent... I'm sorry, that was a lie, and I promised no lying. Trade is absolutely atrocious! Although I'm probably over exaggerating. The royal family is nice enough, but the queen, how can one woman want and have so much, yet still crave more? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that they are lovely people, once you get to know them, including the queen. But they are all nervous about my powers, which makes me nervous about my powers, and I just don't know how to feel Anna. I wish you were here with me. I'd rather not be the cause of another frozen country, but with these people I am not sure about anything. I will manage though, as long as I remember I'll be back to you for your birthday. You'll love your present I chose from Spain, and I may even get you another from the Northern Isles, and perhaps Corona, if I hear you're good._

_I love you Anna, so very dearly. And I miss you to the ends of the earth and back again. I'll be home soon._

_Forever with love, your sister, Elsa_

Elsa smiles with content at the letter. It definitely improved her mood just by writing it. Anna, always making her feel better, even she doesn't know it. Elsa goes to sleep in an optimistic mood, confident that tomorrow would be better.

And it is, but not by much. (Optimism, honestly, it only allows you to get your hopes ridiculously high before crushing them to the ground.) But after another six near torturous hours of discussion the next day, they finally come to a compromise where both parties were at least partially satisfied, and no turnip soup is involved. However, even though Queen Greta and her people were difficult, Elsa's advisors were not any easier. Whenever Queen Greta added something to the trade, Elsa's men countered it immediately, and then the other group _revised_that deal. It seemed that Elsa herself had the primary job of keeping both countries from starting a war with each other, as was King Daniel's.

But at last, it is over. Elsa just has to survive the rest of the week. _I _ _can__do_ _it._ She encourages herself half heartedly. _If Anna can stay hopeful,so can I._

* * *

><p><em>"Laaa!<em> _Lada_ _daaaa_ _duummm."_ Anna vocalizes a random tune as she skips to the meeting room. Yes, she has another meeting, and no, she is not worried. Honestly, she's gotten used to all of the grouchy old men, being prejudiced and grumpy and judgmental. _And_ she recently got a letter from her sister, so she is in an _amazing_ mood.

She opens the double door with both arms.

"Princess Anna." The boring ancient men bow respectfully.

"Hello everybody!" Anna says brightly. There wasn't anything that could put her in bad spirits.

"I'm afraid we have some minor news." One of the men speak up. But Anna isn't worried, because nothing can ruin her good mood. Probably some minor flop in the shops in down that gets them all annoyed. Nope, nothing.

"What is it?" Anna asks. Well, she is a little concerned. I mean, she is a people person, so she cares about the people!

"There was a small avalanche on the North Mountain." The man says. "There were no casualties, however the ice harvesters' return will be delayed by half a day." Well, that sure worked, her day is officially saddened.

"Aw. Kristoff and Olaf won't be home until even longer." Anna says quietly to herself. "So you estimate that they will return tomorrow night, instead of tomorrow afternoon?" She asks the men.

The man nods. "Yes, that's what we expect."

"Okay. Now, onto other matters! How have the new trading arrangements, including Spain's recent deal with the queen, been working out?" She takes a seat at the front of the table, putting her feet up absentmindedly.

_"Ahem."_ One man coughs.

"Oops." Anna takes her feet off of the table. "Sorry." She apologizes.

"Well," That same man looks down at a piece of paper. "Surprisingly, it is going well. You made a wise choice in diversifying imports, as Ireland is facing a minor potato shortage. Had we not already spread out our incoming of potatoes, we would also be experiencing less potatoes in Arendelle and would have been forced to raise the price to the townsfolk."

"I'm glad that it's working out." Anna states. "Was there ever any doubt in this failing?" The obvious avoidances in eye contact proves that they did not in fact have confidence in Anna. The princess glares slightly.

"You certainly have done a remarkable job in filling in for the queen." A bald-ish man with a grey beard speaks up. "Her trip has reached it's midpoint, and soon you can return to doing your simple princess duties when her majesty returns."

"Woah, hold on," Anna says. "In my time of ruling Arendelle, I have come to realize that this queen stuff is harder than it looks."

_"No!"_ A random man dares to whisper in mock surprise.

_"Yes!"_ Anna insists, ignoring the sarcasm. "So when my sister, her majesty, does come back, I don't want her having to do all this work by herself. I'm going to assist her in lightening the load of being a queen." She sees slight fear in some of the men's eyes.

"How thoughtful and noble of you, your highness." One grouchy, grumpy, old, and (let's face it) terrified old man says, not wanting to offend the princess.

"Thank you." Anna bows her head gratefully. "But what I'm doing isn't 'noble,' I just don't want Elsa, _her_ _majesty,_ to have a difficult life as queen, and if I can help ease her burden in the slightest, I will." She explains. A few of the nod their heads, if anything respectful of the princess and her ideas.

"Onto new business." A man clears his throat, shuffling a few papers around.

_Forty-three_ _boring,_ _meetingfilledminutes_ _later..._

"You should have seen their faces Marie!" Anna exclaims once the meeting was over. "It was like they didn't trust me to be responsible."

"To be fair, I have cleaned up more things that you broke than I'd have liked to." Marie counters.

Anna narrows her eyes. "Rude." She huffs, folding her hands together.

"You know I'm joking, because I said the exact same thing you would have said."

"True."

"Now, I've finished my daily chores, what would you like to do today?" Marie asks.

"Let's go ride bikes! I've always wanted to do that with Elsa." Anna says excitedly. "Or or or, we could even read a book together. Or how about we go to the town?"

"Princess Anna, I feel like we have a problem." Marie says, sounding a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Marie?" Anna asks, placing a concerned hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Okay, stop me if I'm wrong, but I feel like you're just, (I don't want to say using,) but _using_ me to fill some void that's been left by your sister, your highness." Marie explains quickly. She places her hands together and looks at her feet.

"Excuse me?" Anna is shocked. "Are you insulting my sister?"

Marie's eyes widen in surprise. "No! That's not what I meant to imply! Not at all!" She waves her arms, wishing she could go back and reword the past minute. "I simply mean, you seem to be projecting your sisterly hopes onto me because your sister isn't here. Aren't these things that you wanted to do with the queen? Not me?"

"..."

"..."

"I am _so_ sorry Marie." Anna finally speaks. "I didn't realize I was doing that."

"No, I'm sorry." Marie apologizes. "I phrased that badly."

"It's okay. Mutual forgiveness. Remember?"

"I remember." She takes a deep breath. "I also understand if you don't want to be friends still, with a servant girl." Marie continues.

Anna raises an eyebrow. "Oh no! You aren't getting rid of me that easily." The shorter of the two rolls her eyes. "I do want us to be friends."

"Splendid!" Marie shouts, her previous gloomy mood now gone. "I would like us to be friends as well."

"But I guess we'll need to develop our friendship in our own way. Not related to Elsa." Anna decides.

"Obviously."

"So..."

"So... To the horses then?" Marie asks, not sure on what to say or do.

Anna nods in agreement. "Yeah that soun- _oh_ _mygoodness_ _Elsa's_ _chair!"_ She slaps her hand to her cheek dramatically.

Marie looks at her in a confused manner. "What's wrong with her chair?" What's wrong with the queen's chair? Did the princess break it? Did bugs eat it? Why are they talking about a chair in the first place?

"It's been ready for days now!" Anna paces back and forth. "I need to go pick it up. Someone! Arrange a carriage for me! There's a rather large package I need to get in town!" She claps her hands together.

"I'll go do that." Marie nods, turning. She still isn't quite understanding the situation.

"No silly, you're coming with me." Anna grabs the other girl's hand.

Marie pulls back. "I have a job, you realize. If you prevent me from doing it and still pay me, it's worker fraud or something similar and there can be dire consequences, for the both of us." The maid informs her.

Anna ponders this. _"Alright._Go get a carriage ready." She says, knowing defeat.

"Back in a moment Princess Anna." Marie curtsies, but only slightly.

"You're still coming with me, you know." Anna tells her, placing a hand on her hip. "You aren't getting out of that."

Marie sighs. "I know." She bounces away to go find the coachman.

* * *

><p>Okay, just to clarify, Olaf never <em>meant<em> to cause a small avalanche, it's one of those things that just happen randomly. _Like,_ _musical_ _numbers,andsnowball_ _fights,_ _and..._ _childbirth._I__ _think._Olaf ponders in his mind. _Elsamademe_ _in_ _like,_a__ _second,andshedidn't_ _evenknow __I_ _was_ _alive._ _Soyeah,_I__'_m_ _pretty_ _sure_ _that_ _having_a__ _babyistotally_ _random._ He decides brightly. But that didn't stop Kristoff from being unreasonably angry. Olaf tried to explain that Sven just wanted a snack and he didn't think that _all_ of the reindeer would want a bite of the carrot too and stampede, but the blond wouldn't have any of it. So Olaf is officially grounded.

He sits in the sled, twiddling his thumbs, waiting patiently for the harvesters to clear out the snow that is blocking the road. One man walks angrily over to the blissful snowman.

"Hey, Holger!" Olaf waves at the man, oblivious to his furiousness. "It sure is unfortunate that this avalanche happened and covered up the trail."

"Yeah." Holger says, practically fuming. _"Unfortunate."_ He is an older man, but still scarily muscular. He walks closer to the snowman.

"Woah buddy, I like you too, but personal space." Olaf holds his arms out defensively, attemptpng to push the burly man away. Holger holds his ground. He bends down, close to the snowman's head, Olaf leans away.

"We were supposed to be home tomorrow afternoon. Now, we've been delayed for hours!" Holger shouts, right in the snowman's face. "I've got two little girls at home, waiting for me, and they're gonna wonder why their daddy isn't home yet. And who knows what will happen to them when they realize it. They are going to be alone, because their nanny will leave at two tomorrow, regardless of whether I'm there or not, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! You are a ridiculous excuse for a living thing. You're just a screwup! Now what do you have to say for yourself snowman?"

"You really need to brush your teeth." comes Olaf's reply. Holger is taken back by this response. He pulls his fist back, ready to knock Olaf's head off.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouts, grabbing the man's arm. _"What_ are you doing?" He asks.

"Because of this thing, we can't get back home!" Holger yells at Kristoff.

"It's just for a few hours Holger, calm down." Kristoff says. "And stop trying to murder him. He won't die! I know this for a fact!"

"Then why can't I hit him a little?"

"Because! Even if he doesn't feel pain, you can't just go around hitting people."

_"That_ is not a person!"

"Person, snowman, it doesn't matter!" Kristoff says. "You still can't hit him. Now go get back to shoveling, or you will be kicked off of the next job!"

"But, that's all the money I earn!" The life of an ice harvest is not a prosperous one, so they need every cent they can get.

"Do I look like I care?" Kristoff raises an eyebrow. "No, I didn't think so. Now go." The man storms off.

Kristoff looks at Olaf. "You okay there Olaf?" He asks.

Olaf nods. "Yeah I'm fine. Holger, he's just having a bad day."

Kristoff shakes his head. "Why are you defending him Olaf? He tried to knock your head off of your... Neck?" He looks at the lack of neck between the snowman's head strangely.

"That's okay, I bet he just misses his family and feels not-so-good because of it. He likes me though." Olaf says truthfully. "And besides, it's not like I'd be hurt by him anyways. I'm kinda indestructible, remember."

Kristoff sighs. "I don't get you. Now, you're _still_ grounded. And I'm still mad at you. So sit." In their conversation, Olaf has made his way out of the sled and over to Kristoff. The snowman nods affirmatively and marches back to the sled. Kristoff goes back to helping clear out the snow from the road while Olaf watches. The cap-wearing snowman plops down and begins twiddling his thumbs again. He starts to whistle a little bit.

_"Hi-ho._ _Hi-ho,_it__'_s_ _offto_ _work_ _we_ _go."_ He sings to himself, loudly.

"Olaf!" Kristoff shouts. "You are in _trouble!_ No singing!" He yells, growing a bit tired of the snowman's antics.

"Can I whistle?"

"No!"

"Can I hum?"

_"Fine!"_ Kristoff puts a hand to his forehead, giving up. "But very quietly. So quiet that you can hardly hear yourself, let alone anyone else." He defines his rules for the snowman, who nods in understanding.

Olaf begins to softly hum the working song again, seeing the men work to fix Olaf's mess. But Olaf doesn't really feel bad about it. _Accidentshappen_ _all_ _thetime_ _toeveryone._ He thinks, still humming. _Snowmen_ _are_ _no_ _ ._ He adds to his train of thought. _I_ _bet_ _Annamakes_ _a_ lot _of_ _accidents!_ _Althoughas_ _far_ _as_ _I_ _know,none_ _of_ _them_ _have_ _involved_ _babiesyet._

* * *

><p>"Isn't it just wonderful Marie?" Anna gushes, staring at the newly fabricated chair.<p>

Marie examines the red chair closely, checking every inch of it. She stands back, smiling. "Normally people try to cheat royals, giving them a faulty chair in order to have them fix it and get paid more, but I see no fractures. So yes, it's excellent."

"A faulty chair?" The shopkeeper, Erik, places a hand over his heart. "I would never, I'm insulted. I built it myself."

"You shouldn't be insulted because she says that it _isn't_ a faulty chair." Anna points out.

"Thank you Princess Anna." Marie says gratefully.

"You're quite welcome Marie." Anna replies to the taller redhead.

The shopkeeper raises an eyebrow. "Your friend is very... Similar, to you, Princess Anna." He says observingly, looking from the princess to the maid.

The girls turn to face each other. "I don't see it." They say in unison. "Jinks!" They catch each other.

"Nope! I'm not doing this!" Anna opts out of this, holding her hands up.

"I don't get it." Erik cocks his head. "What is she not doing?"

"I've just learned to go with whatever." Marie says. "She's a bit of an oddball."

"That is _so_not tru-" Anna begins to protest.

"Yes it is. Please don't lie to yourself." Marie interrupts. "But if it helps, I'm just as odd. We're in the same boat I'm afraid."

"As a matter of fact, it _does_help." Anna admits, still acting unnecessarily stubborn. "So _there!"_

"Well, I'm _glad_ it helps then!" Marie replies, also being strangely stubborn, considering they were on the same page. But they continued their not-fight.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Fine!"

"Gosh, wasn't that strange Marie?" Anna asks, reverting back to normal.

Marie nods. "Indeed it was Anna."

Anna grinned widely. "Yes!" She cheered.

"What?"

"You called me Anna."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did." Anna says, her face smug. "Whew, glad we got that friendship obstacle out of the way. It was getting a bit aggravating."

"I am pleased as well... Anna." Marie comments. "Now, let's get this chair wrapped up and put in the carriage."

Anna clears her throat to order her guards, but then pauses. "Would you like to try to call for the servants Marie?"

The taller girl's eye's widen. "I uh- no. No. No, um, no thank you." She quickly denies.

"If you say so." Anna walks outside and kindly asks two guards to load up the chair, like the good princess she is.

"Queen Elsa is going to have a _very_ happy butt." Marie comments.

"Hey! That's what _I_ said!" Anna smiles in glee.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hello to you my icy fireworks! If you're still out there reading my story, thank you! I am appreciative of this. Thanks for staying with me, I know I'm not the best writer, but I am grateful for your support. (Don't let me guilt trip you though.) Review if you want, I'd be happy if you do, but I can't force you.**

**Farewell to all! Until next time I guess...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Frozen. Just my endless creation of original characters. Sigh... Happy reading friends. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter**.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Brandr puffs, kneeling down. He rolls quickly, and slashes in front of him with a flaming sword. "Take <em>that!"<em> He swipes. He jumps to the right quickly, dodging an anticipated attack. "And that!" He slashes again, spilling his enemy's guts in front of him.

Brandr does a backflip, speedily getting himself out of range of any melee weapon. He throws his fire sword high in the air, vanishing it before it falls. With a strong punch-like motion, he conjures a bow and smoky arrow. He draws the string back tightly, and then lets the arrow fly, sending it deep into his target. He stops, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

_Bravo. _Laila caws. _You_ _sure showed that_ _watermelon who's_ _boss._

Brandr turns, a crooked gap toothed grin on his face. "I know you're being sarcastic, but I'm pretty confident in that run. What's my time?" He asks, making his bow and the arrow lodged in the watermelon disappear.

_36_ _seconds._The fiery falcon replies. Brandr smiles again and goes over to the destroyed fruit. The fire he used dried up most of the water in it.

"Awesome." He says. "I told you I'd do better. Practice makes perfect."

_Wrong!_ Laila counters. _Practice makes-_

_"Permanent."_The black haired boy interrupts her oncoming speech. "Practice makes permanent. I know. Doing it right is what makes it perfect." Brandr rolls his eyes slightly. He's been lectured enough to remember all of his sister's (and his bird's) life lessons.

_Good_ _boy _B__randr, _you_ _can_ _still_ _remember_ _things._ Laila teases. _Have _a__ _biscuit._

"You have _not_ really been hiding cookies from me, have you?" Brandr asks incredulously.

_Good point. _I__ _have no_ _cookies._ Laila admits. _Have an apple _ _instead._

"Apples? Awesome!" Brandr grabs a green one from a sack the bird nabbed. "You get these from the castle?" He asks, spewing bits of the fruit everywhere.

Laila looks at the teen in a disgusted manner. _Gross._ _And no, from_ _the square._ The firebird informs him. _Too risky with all the guards at the castle._

Brandr nods and eats another bite of the apple. "Makes sense. Did you see the queen? I can't get close enough to check on her."

_Elsa's fine. She looked like she wanted to pull her hair out, but then she wrote_ _a_ _letter and everything seemed okay after._ Laila reports, ruffling her feathers a little.

"Probably to her sister." Brandr guesses. "The lady is so uptight, and the princess looked like the only one who could calm her down."

_Family does that sort of thing to people._

"I know, but I kind of feel bad for her. She's just so socially... broken around people." The teen figures, chomping an especially large piece of the apple.

_Says the boy whose only friend is_ _a_ _bird made_ _of coals._

"I _can_ actually talk to people though." Brandr says, defending himself. "But I'm on a job, so I can't mess around." He finishes off the core and tosses the remnants to the side.

_That's why_ _you were obliterating_ _a_ _watermelon._ Laila returns.

"La la la!" Brandr covers his ears. "I'm immune to your sarcasm!" He turns his back to the bird.

_Whatever_ _you_ _say_ _Brandr._

"Okay. Now, I am going to the town to swipe some meat, because while apples are delicious, I cannot survive solely on them." Brandr informs the bird.

_Take_ _the copper coins, just_ _in case._

"Sure thing." Brandr nods, checking his satchel for the coins. "Maybe I'll even be able to catch a glimpse of our snow queen."

_Don't_ _do_ _anything_ _stupid._ _Be_ _careful._

"Aren't I always?" Brandr asks, a devilish grin on his face.

_No. You always get yourself into unbelievably crazy situations._

"Ouch." Brandr says dryly.

_Just_ _you_ _wait._ _It'll_ _happen_ _this_ _time,_ _I'm _ _positive_ _of_ _it._

Brandr just shakes his head, smiling still. "I get out of them though." He pulls on his hood, covering up most of his face. With his satchel comfortably resting on his shoulder, he darts from the hidden little cobblestone garden that the two were occupying for the time. Within seconds, he finds a little window ledge and uses it to hoist himself onto the top of a building. Using this pathway of rooftops, Brandr quickly sneaks along to the market district of the large city. He scans the stalls and buildings, his goal: meat, of any kind, as long as it is actual meat. He's been fooled far too many times into eating coconut "meat" and the "meat" of an artichoke.

_Blegh, artichokes and coconut._ Nope, Brandr is more of real meat guy. He spots a little cart near a butcher's shop, loaded with sausages, fatty cuts of pork, and all kinds of red meats.

_Perfect._ Brandr grins and examines the area around the cart, searching for the opportunity to snatch the foods away. Just then, a woman begins to pull the cart, in Brandr's direction. _Yes!_ He celebrates. His face lights up with an idea. _I've_ _always_ _wanted_ _to_ _try_ _this._ He smiles with obvious glee. Quickly, Brandr crafts a fishing rod, of all things, with his powers and gets ready for his catch.

_Ready,_ He thinks to himself. _Okay, one, two, three..._

Brandr lowers the string of the fishing rod, made of who knows what (something to do with fire, probably coal,) as the cart lazily rolls by. He snags the hook on a string of sausages, which sizzle when they're touched by the fishing pole.

_No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no!_ Brandr's eyes widen in fear of being caught. _Up up up up up!_ He quickly jerks up the string, the string of sausages flying up with it. He grabs the items before they can fall and stuffs the meat into his satchel. The woman pulling the cart turns around briefly. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugs and continues her leisurely pace.

_Success!_ Brandr grins again. He vanishes his fishing pole and begins to strut mindlessly to his garden house, pleased with his accomplishment. _Fourteen seconds._ He counted. He walks arrogantly around the rooftop, his eyes still closed. He takes one last pride filled step before he prepares himself to get back to his garden.

That's when Brandr fell off of the roof.

Brandr trudges to the garden an hour later. His satchel is clutched in one hand, a watermelon in the other. He is wearing a fishing net for clothes, and his eyes are a little dazed and angry.

_I_ _told you so._ Laila caws when she sees the half-naked boy. _What happened this time?_

"I was stupid... Again. I fell off a roof, ran like hell from some angry people, into a fishing boat. And there was this small parade." Brandr partially explains, putting the watermelon down. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore."

_You're right,_ _I_ _don't want to know. You're covered up where it counts, at least. But where are your clothes?_

He holds up his satchel. "My bag." He answers. He opens it up and takes out his clothes, pulling them on quickly. He takes out the sausages that he had worked so hard for. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat my meat, I'm hungry." He causes a tiny woodpile to burst into flames. He holds a sausage over it with two fingers, cooking the meat thoroughly. He doesn't pull it back until its a charred black.

"Yum." He says, greedily taking a bite. "Burnt food is the best." He chows down on the piece of meat while Laila just shakes her head.

_You'reso_ _stupid. Did you check on the queen?_

He shakes his head too. "Didn't get a chance." He tells with his mouth full. "I was too busy getting myself into another insane situation."

_Once_ _again,_ _stupid._

"But I'm unforgettable." Brandr replies, starting to cook another sausage. He finished the first one quickly.

_No_ _kidding._

"Don't worry. I'll check on her tomorrow." Brandr assures the bird.

_Try not to procrastinate this time._ Laila scolds.

"I won't, I swear." Brandr holds his right hand up, his left still cooking the sausage over the fire. His attention turns back to the sausage. "Believe it or not, I don't want her to... Explode from stress because of Sideburns or anything." Brandr furrows his eyebrows in slight confusion at what he just said. He shrugs, not caring.

_Oh Brandr... The things you say._ Laila coos sadly. _They most certainly did not come from your sister._

"What can I say?" He munches on another piece of burnt sausage. "I'm pretty special."

_You_ _can_ _say_ _that_ _again._

"What was that?" Brandr asks, looking up quickly, distracted by the food held nimbly between his greasy fingers.

Laila sighs, at least as well as a bird can anyways. _What am_ _I_ _going to do with you Brandr?_

"I don't know. But good luck with that!" Brandr laughs a little. Laila shows no humor towards this. "Not funny?" Brandr raises his eyebrows.

Laila shakes her head. _Not_ _in_ _the_ _slightest_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Queen Elsa." Dmitri knocks on Elsa's bedroom, bringing her from her (for once) dreamless sleep.

"Hmm?" Elsa answers groggily. She looks at the grandfather clock in the room. She squints her eyes in confusion. The clock reads 2:33 AM.

"King Daniel and Prince Calum request your presence in the ballroom. Now." Dmitri says through the door.

"Okay... Be out in a moment." Elsa replies automatically, putting her head back on her pillow. She listens to the hypnotic tick of the grandfather clock as it lulls her back to a deep sleep.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

...

...

"Queen Elsa." Dmitri calls through the door again. "I know now is time for sleep, but I have direct orders to bring you. So up please."

"I'm coming." Elsa groans. She regrettably pulls herself out of the comfortably warm bed. What? Just because the cold doesn't bother her, does not mean that she despises warm beds. (Honestly, who can hate that?) Without thinking, she takes off her blue cloth nightdress and makes a new one from ice. Her singular braid is falling out. She lazily runs her fingers through her hair a few times, making it look decent before opening the door and following Dmitri out.

"Do you ha-ha-have any idea what this is about?" Elsa asks, not bothering to stifle her yawn. She rubs her sleepy eyes.

"No I don't. I surprise too when king send for me, but I no question orders." Dmitri replies, sounding wide awake, but looking noticeably more mellow. Elsa shakes her head briefly, hoping to rid herself of her tired look. She blinks several times to fully clear her vision. The two walk silently for the rest of the way through the winding halls of the dark castle, both too sleepy and dazed to form any actual thoughts.

Elsa looks at the floor as she walks, it's golden floral print popping out from the dark blue base color. She looks at each individual flower carefully.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

Elsa begins to count every flower of the printed carpet that she steps on. She can't help but go out of her way to step on them after she starts to do so. Her platinum blonde head bobs side to side with each increasing number. She vaguely notices the feet of passing guards, who had the very unfortunate job of night duty. They're probably looking at her oddly. It must be a sight to see, the guest queen, with magic ice powers, trudging around the halls late at night, her gaze to the ground as she steps strangely on the carpet, mumbling to herself under her breath, but making no noise whatsoever. But Elsa pays them no heed at all, (the perks of being half awake after all.)

After what seems like hours, or maybe minutes, (time is a lost concept to the tired mind,) Dmitri opens the door to the ballroom for Elsa to enter. Elsa nods appreciatively, considering speaking her gratitude, but ultimately deciding against it, being far too sleepy to do sensible things like show courtesy. Dmitri just bows, and stands to wait on the outside of the room. _794_ _flowers._ She thinks.

"Thank you for coming Queen Elsa." King Daniel addresses her. He and his son, Prince Calum, stand straight and tall, as tall as the six year old could be anyways. "I am sorry to wake you." He says, not sounding sorry at all.

Elsa bows slightly, doing her best not to trip because of her sleepiness. "It's okay. But may I ask why you summoned me in the middle of the night?"

"Certainly." The king nods. "Do you remember when we spoke of a demonstration of your powers?" He asks.

Elsa scrunches her face and thinks for a moment. "Um, yes. Vaguely?" She says hopelessly. The man chuckles at her. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of character when I'm tired." She apologizes, looking at the ground, grinning embarrassedly.

"Perfectly alright. But I'm hoping to collect on that promise now." King Daniel says. "I'd rather not do it where my daughter and wife could find out and-" He pauses and looks at Elsa curiously. "Is that dress made of _ice?"_ He asks in disbelief.

Elsa looks down, realizing that she is wearing one of her fabulous ice dresses. What a stupid and careless mistake! She thinks. "Oh! Um, yes! Yes... It is." She fumbles with her sleeve nervously.

"Fascinating!" The king marvels.

"Fascinating!" Prince Calum copies. Elsa nearly forgot that he is in there. "May I see it closer?" He asks the two adults.

"By all means boy!" King Daniel bellows. The prince eagerly rushes forward and stops in front of Elsa, looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh! Um, it's alright I suppose." Elsa says in a slightly surprised voice, realizing that the young boy was asking for her permission. She holds out her arm for the boy to examine the magical fabric. As if it were a sacred treasure, the young boy gingerly touches the frosty cloth.

"It's _cold!"_ Prince Calum exclaims in revelation, as if that were the strangest thing in the world. He steps back from the blonde and bows respectfully. "Thank you, Queen Elsa." He says.

"You are most welcome, Prince Calum." Elsa curtsies in response, finally beginning to wake up.

"May I- _we_ see more of your powers?" King Daniel asks, placing his arms behind his back. He and his son are both fully dressed, although their fancy dress shoes are bound to be ruined because of the ice and snow.

Elsa nods. "Okay." Her voice cracks slightly. She slowly raises her right arm, and makes a small snow cloud. With a small tap of her foot, a tiny area is covered in ice. Elsa wills the temperature of the room to drop, just enough to keep the ice from melting. The little boy gasps in delight while the king simply nods, looking impresed. Elsa, not exactly knowing what to do, waves her hand in a circle, making a rather tall mound of snow.

"What is it?" Prince Calum asks excitedly, looking at the shapeless pile of snow.

"What would you like it to be?" Elsa asks, dusting her hands together.

"A castle!" The prince exclaims.

"Good choice." Elsa nods in approval. "I enjoy making castles myself." She adds. With a few swipes of her hands, she slices the snow up. Not a minute later, a six foot tall (appropriately child sized) fort, complete with pillar and little steps leading to the top, stands before the group.

King Daniel claps modestly. "Impressive." He states.

Prince Calum looks on in wonder. _"Wicked!"_ He says excitedly. "That's very amazing Queen Elsa." He looks back and forth from the queen to the small castle.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Elsa asks. "I made it for you to play on." She waves her arm for him to go to the fort.

"Okay! Wait..." He stops. "Mother says I can't play in the ballroom, or in front of 'prestigigiguous' guests.'" He fails in saying the word "prestigious," but Elsa understands his meaning.

"_I_ _say,_ that it's alright for you to play on this for now Calum." The king tells the boy. Prince Calum smiles and goes to check out his snow castle.

"It's awesome, Queen Elsa!" The little boy shouts, jumping up and down around the small structure.

"Thank you." Elsa says modestly. She fiddles with a strand of hair, unsure of her next move.

"Queen Elsa?" King Daniel asks.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for you to make... _warriors_ say?" The king brings up a little too casually, waving his hand in a disinterested manner.

Elsa frowns slightly. "It _is_ possible... However it isn't something that I enjoy doing." She walks away from the man a few feet, turning her back on him.

"They're just mindless snow creature aren't they?" The king steps toward her.

_"No!_ They are not." Elsa refrains from snapping. "They have hopes, and dreams, and wants, like all living things. They have lives that shouldn't be wasted. They are not to be used as mere _weapons."_ She exclaims passionately.

"I apologize then Queen Elsa, for being so brash and forward. It was horribly rude of me." King Daniel bows. "I hope this... mistake of my part, does not affect anything between our two realms."

Elsa sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "No," She says. "I'm not _that_ selfish. Nothing has changed in our deal. _Heaven_ _knows_ _my_ _sorrows_ _if_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _renegotiate_ _it_ _again."_ She mumbles under her breath.

"Pardon?" The king asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." Elsa avoids the question. "So, is there anything else you'd like to see?" She changes the subject.

"Show me something wonderful." King Daniel simply states.

Elsa nods her head slightly. Vague, and utterly useless, but she can manage. She closes her eyes and lifts her arm gently. Opening her eyes suddenly, she thrusts her hand forward, creating a shapeless ice formation. She spins her hand in a circle, causing a swirling pattern in the sculpture. Elsa smiles as she lowers her arm, she has improved by miles in controlling her powers without needing some grand inciting action of emotion. The ice spire stands only a few feet tall, and it looks as if it were to fall over, but Elsa knows its balance is impeccable, because she designed it that way. While looking mildly twisted, and imbalanced, it is actually perfectly symmetrical and precise.

"That truly is remarkable..." The king notes. Even Prince Calum had stopped playing to watch the young woman work her magic.

"Consider it a gift." Elsa says, surprising herself as well as the king. "Yes, a gift," She repeats, more strongly this time. "To add to your collection. I can make a small flurry above it to keep it from melting. However, I suggest against keeping the snow castle. That may cause a disturbance to everyday life here."

_"Aww."_ Prince Calum whines slightly.

"I'm afraid Queen Elsa is right, we can't keep the fort. I will try to persuade my wife however into keeping the sculpture. She does love rare things..." He strokes his chin, deep in thought.

_Achoo!_

A soft, high pitched sneeze rings through the room. Elsa swivels and turns to a corner where the sound originated from.

"Cynthia, I know you're hiding. Come out now." King Daniel says sternly. The young, golden haired girl, in yellow pajamas, steps out of the shadows, looking ashamed at being caught. "Why were you hiding? And where is Fredrik?" He asks. Elsa assumes Fredrik to be the children's guard.

"He's asleep. And I was curious. I felt cold and I wanted to see what was going on." Princess Cynthia replies, looking at her toes intensely, avoiding her father's gaze. "I'm sorry father."

"I'm not cross. But it is unbecoming of a princess to sneak around and be deceitful, just to get what she wants." He tells her. Elsa can't help but think of her sister, and the thousands of sneaky and "deceitful" ways she used to try and see Elsa. _What would they think of that?_ She wonders.

"Yes father." The princess replies.

"Do you hear that Cindy?" Prince Calum. "You aren't in trouble! Come and play!"

"Not now Calum. I must speak to Queen Elsa." Princess Cynthia tells him. She looks to Elsa. "I think your dress is beautiful, Queen Elsa. Your powers _aren't_ weird anymore either."

Elsa smiles wholeheartedly. "I'm glad to hear it... But can I give you a piece of advice?" She asks the princess, who nods.

"Yes, please."

"You should play with your brother." Elsa tells her. The young girl looks confused. Elsa begins to explain. "When I was your age, _my_ little sister wanted to play with me all of the time. But I couldn't play with her. And when I almost lost her, I regretted those years when I didn't spend time with her. I don't want that to happen to you too, Princess Cynthia. Do you understand?"

"I do Queen Elsa. Thank you." The princess curtsies. Elsa bows her head, showing just as much respect.

"Go and play with your brother," Elsa requests of her. "Please." The little girl nods and rushes off to look at the snow castle with her brother.

Elsa watches them play for a few minutes.

"You seem to have a fantastic way with children, Queen Elsa." King Daniel notices.

_It's because any socialization_ _I_ _have experience with was when_ _I_ _was_ _a_ _child._ Elsa thinks, but she doesn't say it. "Thank you, King Daniel." She says instead, nodding her head politely. "Was that all you requested of me?" Elsa asks, holding back a yawn.

The king nods. "Yes, thank you. In the morning I'll have my men move the sculpture to an appropriate place."

"Of course." Elsa replies. She swirls her hand in the air again, causing a small cloud of snow to materialize above the statuette. "I also think that it would be best to vanish away the snow." She suggests.

King Daniel nods. "Children! The time for pleasure is over. We shall allow Queen Elsa to return to her room."

"Yes father." The young highnesses answer in unison, climbing off of the snow structure, seeming a little sad to do so. Their faces only become more so when Elsa makes the snow to thaw, only to smile when she creates a show of it, like she did in Arendelle.

"Thank you Queen Elsa. _Children,_ thank the queen." King Daniel commands.

"Thank you Queen Elsa." The kids speak together again, like trained parrots.

"Your quite welcome, all of you." Elsa replies. "I'll take my leave now. Thank you." She curtsies and exits the room. Her temporary guard, Dmitri, stands idly by the door, but as soon as he sees Elsa, he snaps to attention, bowing deeply.

"You wish to return to your room, no?" Dmitri asks her.

"If it's too much trouble, I can manage on my own." Elsa tries. She's feeling pretty daring right now. "You can go back to your room if you like."

"Is no trouble at all to escort you. Is my job in fact." Dmitri waves away the comment.

Elsa frowns. "Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind going by myself." She hints, hopefully being obvious enough without being rude.

"No. I take you back."

Elsa sighs. "Okay then." She says, feeling considerably less daring and no longer wanting to argue her independence. She is unexpectedly reminded of a little blonde girl angry at her parents for keeping her sheltered, yet never voicing her frustration and eventually giving up on the matter, becoming a submissive and obedient good girl.

_But never again._ She thinks as she follows behind the shortish Russian man. _I_ _won't ever give up, not when so much is at stake... Hans..._ She can't forget about the enemy. Not when he's promised to take away everything Elsa holds dear.

_I_ _will_ _keep_ _you_ _safe,_ _Anna._ _I_ _haven't_ _forgotten._

* * *

><p><em>Da de da dumm.<em> Brandr hums in his head, badly. Disappointingly, the black haired boy cannot carry a tune even if his life depended on it. He never could. You want an enemy torched? No problem. You want a hotdog roasted? He's your guy. You want to hear him sing his signature solo song of creative release? Cut out your ears and save yourself; it's a better fate than listening to the teen sing.

_"Do_ _de_ _do..._ _Checking_ _on_ _Elsaaa."_ He continues. The fact that he can't sing, doesn't impair the amount that he does sing. Which all in all, isn't really all that often, but when he gets in the mood...

He looks around the guarded castle. It is much more difficult to invade than the castle in Arendelle, which actually is pretty decently protected. He spots two guards at the main gate, one at each minor entrance, and several others simply patrolling the area.

_A_ _bit complicated, but doable._ Brandr thinks. He scouts out for a way inside. He spies an open window. _About... 25 feet high... Three guards on the ground around the area... That's_ _a_ _good note. It could be harder._ He looks for the best opportunity to get there. He could sneak past them, and scale the wall. Or, he could climb on the roof and drop onto the window sill. He ponders this.

...

_Let's go with the roof._ Brandr finds a ladder leading to a roof a few buildings away. He sighs. _It's not as complicated as_ I _thought... It's actually too easy._ He thinks with sadness. _I_ _really was hoping for more of_ _a_ _challenge._

He clamors up the ladder and onto a roof, his spindly arms and legs gripping the shingles. He sneaks across the top, almost hoping someone would see him, just to make things a little interesting. But alas, no such luck.

_Do be do be do ba. Do be do be do ba._ He hums, feeling extra stealthy today. He hops to the roof of the castle, and just like he planned, falls onto the edge of window. Slipping inside, he scans the halls for any guards. When he decides there aren't any to be seen, he melts into the many shadows of the vast halls, scoping around for his target.

His mission: make sure that Elsa is okay and not dead. Because it would not be good if she were dead. Not good at all.

He stalks through the castle, which is oddly devoid of people. He figured that there would at least be a few guards around. His suspicious are confirmed when he must dive under a side table to avoid being spotted by a yellow clad guard, marching on his route. _That's more like it._ The black haired teen crawls out from under the table and continues on his way to find Elsa.

_She's probably in the main hall with the rest of the royal family._ _I_ _hope so at least._ He thinks as he finds a set of stairs leading to a lower level. He slides down the banister noiselessly. He lands on the ground with a soft _tap._ He cringes, even that quiet movement is still enough for him to be caught. Thankfully, he is not noticed. His feet run, barely touching the ground, his worn leather bound boots mutely bending with each step. He hears the familiar voice of the ice queen in the next room. He easily makes his way into the room, undetected as always. (Because he's awesome like that.) However the only people to grace the room with their presences are Elsa, Brandr himself, that one queen of the Northern Isles, and a couple of guards.

_Stupid guards..._ Brandr grins. _They're no match for me and my stealthmaster skills._ He hides behind a rather large grandfather clock and listens in to the conversation going on between the two blonde queens.

"-ank you again for being so understanding." Elsa says.

"It really isn't an issue." The other queen waves her hand airily, dismissing Elsa's comment. "If my husband and children have a silly interest in 'adventuring,' it's not your fault if they drag you into it. It's not like there was any chance of you, ahem, freezing them anyways with your er-"

"Powers." Elsa supplies.

"Right... _Powers."_ The other lady smiles, but to Brandr it looks more offensive then comforting, like a jealous lioness, showing its teeth to a threat in her territory. "They weren't in any real danger though." She laughs obnoxiously.

Elsa smiles weakly and gives a fake laugh, just to be polite. _"Ha,_ yes, um no, they weren't in any danger." _Elsa you trooper._ Brandr smiles. _You're still hanging there even though she's being awful._

"Good." The awful queen bares her teeth again with another forced smile. "I'm glad for that. Well, I suppose you wish to be headed back to your business. Perhaps later I can show you more treasures?"

Elsa nods. "Maybe."

"I'm glad that everything is okay between us. But can we not use your powers anymore? If that's not too much trouble." The lady asks. _Not cool lady. Alright girly, Elsa time to show her she ain't your boss._ Brandr silently roots.

But Elsa just nods. "Okay." She says quietly and begins to walk away. _No_ _no_ _no! Elsa... You need to turn around and tell_ _her how you really feel. Don't hide it. The worst that can happen is that she rejects it. And all you have to do to for that is just sock her in the nose!_

As if she can hear his pleas, Elsa stops.

"Is everything all right Queen Elsa?" The hopelessly ignorantly, painfully obnoxious, totally not cool queen asks.

"No, I'm afraid everything is not alright!" Elsa says, her voice rising in volume. "What do you have against me? Against my powers? It's not my kingdom because you still did trade just fine! But you have an obvious problem with me, so _what_ _is_ _it?"_ She asks. _You_ _go_ _Elsa._ _But_ _don't_ _like,_ _ruin_ _your_ _kingdoms'_ _relationships_ _or_ _anything._ _That_ _would_ _be_ _bad._

The other lady inhales sharply. "I don't have anything against you." She lies.

"We both know that isn't true." Elsa finally snaps, after all this time. "You can tell me what's bothering you, I've already heard it all."

The older queen sighs. "It's your powers!" The rude lady gives up. "They're odd, they're dangerous, they scare me honestly, they are just too different!" _Oh_ _snap. _Brandr thinks ina mildly suprises way. _She is retaliating._

Elsa bites her lip, even though this is the _exact_ answer she wass expecting. "They used to scare me too, more than you would think. For so long, that's all I was, a frightened little girl who clung to her parents for everything. But I overcame those fears, and if I, of all people, can get over that, I would expect someone as _mature_ and _dignified_ as you, would be able to as well." She finishes her rant. _Woo hoo Elsa... You left her speechless._ Brandr looks at Elsa, who is nearly trembling with fear at realization of what she had just said.

"I understand Queen Elsa." The other lady finally speaks. Elsa blinks in surprise. "And I will _try,_ I make no promises, to be more... _Adventurous._ I hope I didn't destroy the agreements. Arendelle _is_ one of our closest trade partners, as we are yours."

"To be honest, I thought I messed up the trade." Elsa admits. "And although I meant every word, I'm sorry about that. So no, nothing has changed in trade."

_God damn royals, all they ever talk about is trade._ Brandr rolls his eyes. _I_ _wish you_ _didn't apologize for shouting though Elsa, she deserved it. But you're okay, and most definitely not dead, so_ _I'm _ _gonna_ go.

Brandr leaves the castle, still getting absolutely no chance of being caught, and no fun in running away. He won't allow himself to get caught on purpose, that's sloppy. They have to catch him on their own. But it was a pretty good day anyways. No crazy situations like the day before. Although _some_ crazy situations are fun, just not yesterday's. He just hopes he can walk past any fishing boats with shuddering at the memory.

He walks past a fishing boat.

He shudders.

* * *

><p>"Nora, did I ever tell you how much trust means to me?" Hans brings up casually. The two are lying on a couch in the abandoned circular red room.<p>

"No. But I take it means quite a lot." Nora answers.

Hans nods. "It does. So I wanted to let you know that you have my complete trust."

"Did I not have it before?" She asks wryly.

"No, you did. Well, not fully." Hans explains. "I have had a hard time trusting people. But don't worry, you have my trust now." He sits up to speak easier.

"Can I count on being able to keep it?" She asks, sitting up as well.

"Of course you can, Nora." Hans says. "And you are always going to have it. Forever. The thing is, I gave you my trust blindly, without knowing if I'm going to get anything in return. So, you have my trust; do I have yours?"

Nora smiles. "Yes Hans. You have all of my trust."

Hans grins too, pleased that his plan is working. "I really like you Nora, and I'm glad we can trust each other so freely."

"I... Suppose I feel the same." The mousy brown haired girl replies hesitantly, scooting farther from Hans. She turns her face away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I made you nervous... Again." Hans apologizes. He runs his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. "But, is it bad for me to think that you look cute when you're bashful?" He asks, cupping her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him.

Nora smiles softly. "Yes, I think it's quite rude." She replies unexpectedly.

Hans laughs. "You just live to tease me don't you?" He asks, placing a hand on his knee to balance himself.

"I do. It's quite amusing to see you suffer." She states, giggling too. "But you're my best friend, so I won't let anything too bad happen to you, maybe."

"Depends if I'm good or not." Hans shrugs without care, a smirky grin on his face. "Probably just some broken legs, then?"

Nora laughs. "Probably." She agrees. "Why are you so funny? You always make me laugh when I talk to you."

"What can I say?" Hans asks. "I was born a prince, but I'm a jester and romantic in my soul."

"If you're a jester then I get to be a princess." Nora tells him.

"Tis ma duty to serve the lovely lady then!" Hans says in the goofiest voices, standing up and bowing hilariously.

"Well, my royal jester, I order you to dance." She taps his nose.

"But I just _can't!_ Not with these broken legs of mine." He defends himself. He falls to his knees and grabs the hem of dress. "Mercy, I beg! _Please!"_

"Fine, you are spared from dancing." She says, giggling again. She pushes always the jokingly groveling man with her foot. He stands up.

"Thank you my lady. You're ever so gracious." He bows, speaking normally. The two laugh again.

Hans sits down next to her. He brushes a small piece of her hair from her eyes. She doesn't even blush this time, she's so used to this action.

"I am glad we can trust each other Hans. You make me a happier girl." She tells him.

"And I a better man." Hans says. "You've gotten through to me, you know; I've actually been considering speaking to two of my brothers, Grim and Gregor. They're from Corona." He admits, now skillfully weaving his plan into the conversation.

"That's so great Hans. I'm proud of you." Nora says.

"Yeah. I wrote them a letter, I have it with me actually. Do you think you could send it out for me? If its not too much trouble." He brings the letter from his jacket pocket. "Will you? You're the only one who knows about this." He tells her, his appealingly kind, green eyes staring straight into her soft brown ones.

Nora nods. "Of course, Hans. You can trust me, remember?"

"I remember. Thanks." He gives her the letter and she bounces away with it, seemingly unaware of its true contents: orders of what the Stabbington Brothers have to do in Corona once the queen gets there. Yes, they really are his brothers, who left their home for a life of crime, which makes them ideal for Hans' plan. Even better, they'd do anything for money, just like that stupid fire orphan Hans found in Weselton. And poor, naive, willing to do anything for a friend, little Nora, so unaware, so unsuspecting; she already confessed her complete trust in him. And it was just too easy for Hans to convince her to do so. But he does have an amusing time pretending to be her companion, in his own twisted way. It's relaxing to not have to be regal, even if he also loves being a prince, and despises being common. But he will be restored, and not just to a prince, but a king! He is confident in that.

He walks idly around the room for just a moment before headed towards the door.

_Oh that ice bitch will never know what hit her._ He grins, rubbing his hands together and leaves the circular red room, intending on taking a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So there's that chapter. Thanks for reading. Like I said before, pretty happy with it.**

**Guest Review(s):**

**Lelo (Guest): Hello! To answer your questions, I am a girl; I am a human (Of sorts.) Although I tend to refer to to myself as a "snow chick." Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**WARNING: My dad is strange (I had to get it from somewhere) and wants to so on a "pilgrim week," so if I disappear for a while, it's because I'm living like the pilgrims. Sorta. No electronics= no writing= no updates. So be prepared should the time come.**

**Thanks again for being awesome. Farewell, from your favorite snow chick. Until next time I guess...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Make sure you realize that.**

* * *

><p>Anna looks out of the window in the main hall, again. Waiting can be a terrible and painful thing sometimes. She fiddles with the ends of her braids anxiously. Her green dress was chosen to be worn that morning along with her extra nice black shoes. She thinks that he might like it. She hopes he will. But for now, she has to endure the endless and torturous waiting before she can find out.<p>

Then she sees him.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna shouts excitedly, smiling brightly. She bursts out of the main door and runs to him.

Kristoff's normally tough expression softens when he sees the princess. "Anna!" He calls back. He begins to walk quickly to her. They meet in the middle. Anna jumps into the blond harvester's burly arms and hugs him. "Hey there feistypants. You look pretty." He says softly, holding her tight.

"Hi." Anna replies, smiling brightly in his arms. "I missed you." She says.

"I know, I missed you too." Kristoff tells her, still holding her up.

"Whew, you stink, like reindeers." Anna blinks. "But that can be fixed."

"You got me, but I happen to believe that my reindeer odor is very masculine and respectable." Kristoff defends, putting her down finally.

"Sure thing big boy." Anna pats his shoulder. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are taking a bath and ridding yourself of your 'masculine' and 'respectable' reindeer stench. So how'd it go?"

"We'll, Olaf didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're asking." Kristoff sighs. "But he can be a pretty decent worker when his head's on straight. Literally."

"Yeah, he's a funny guy." Anna agrees. "Hey, why are you still wearing your hat? It isn't that cold out." She reaches up to remove it.

"No, Anna!" Kristoff quickly steps back before she can do so. "I um, I- we, Olaf and I, we um, we need to talk to you about this, that. Olaf! Come here!"

"Coming!" Olaf calls back. "Just let me scrape this thing off your sled." He works at a mystery stain in Kristoff's sled with a knife that he had found in the sled.

"My sled?" Kristoff turns around quickly. "No, no, Olaf, Olaf! Stop, no, STOP! You're gonna scratch the paint off! Olaf just leave my sled alone!" Kristoff shouts at him, sounding a bit nervous and whiny, but not angry. Anna giggles at the two. She really had missed them both while they were gone, in different ways of course. She's very happy that they're back.

"Sorry Kristoff!" Olaf comes waddling over.

"Yeah, well, we need to tell Anna what you did while we were gone." Kristoff tells him.

"Ooo! Yeah! Tell me all about ice harvesting." Anna says excitedly.

"Let's see, I cut some ice, I hauled some ice, I poked some holes into some ice. Wow! There are a lot of ice related tasks in ice harvesting." Olaf notices for the first time. "Well, no dur! Sorry, continue the conversation amongst yourselves."

Kristoff face palms.

"No, Olaf. The other, not ice related, thing you did." He tells the snowman. "The one that involves my hair."

"Hey look! Another purple flower! They don't have those in the North Mountain." Olaf tells Anna. "It's really quite colorless and bleak up there." He informs the girl.

"Why don't you just tell me Kristoff?" Anna suggests, knowing that Olaf will no longer be of any assistance.

Kristoff takes a deep breath. "Just, don't freak out, okay?" He asks. "It's not pretty."

Anna nods. "It's okay, I can take it."

Kristoff nods too. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you..." He quickly pulls off his hat, revealing the choppy short, awful looking hair underneath.

"Oh my. That is a mess." Anna pulls her hand to her face. She stares in horror, but only for a second. "But it's a good mess! Well, I liked your old hair." She says nostalgically. "But I'll support your choices in your appearance, mostly. Besides, it looks okay-ish." She lies.

"Don't worry, I hate it, too." Kristoff assures her.

"Thank goodness!" Anna breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought you were changing your hair or something. That, is a disaster! I probably would have staged an intervention or something to help fix it if you really had liked it. What did you do, let Olaf cut it?" She says, a laugh about to escape her.

"I didn't know he was cutting it until it was too late!" Kristoff defends himself.

"He really cut your hair?" Anna asks, looking back and forth at the two. "You cut his hair?" She looks at Olaf.

"He also wouldn't let me finish." Olaf adds, crossing his arms.

"If you hadn't started, I wouldn't be in this situation." Kristoff counters.

"I thought we were over this Kristoff, we hugged and everything." Olaf reminds him.

"Aww! How sweet." Anna swoons.

Kristoff looks at her sheepishly. "Can you fix it?"

"Me? No! I'm no good with scissors. I'm awful with them- I'm- I'm no good." Anna tells him, surprised he asked in the first place. "But I probably know someone who maybe can." Anna tells him. Relief floods the blond harvester's face.

"Good." He says, running his hand over his hair repeatedly. "So, where to?"

"Come on." Anna grabs his arm. "You too Olaf."

"Let's go!" Olaf jumps up and down. "Sven, park the sled!"

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff scolds. "Sven, go to the stables, I'll bring you a couple of carrots in a little while." Sven snorts in understanding. "Good boy."

Anna pulls Kristoff away from the sled and begins to search for someone. "Let's see, would Marie be around? Wait no, she isn't good with scissors either, just puzzles. So who else is there?" Anna talks to herself. She lets go of Kristoff's hand and paces back and forth. "I know, Gerda used to cut Elsa's and my hair. I think she can probably do yours too." She says, now speaking to Kristoff. He nods.

"Thank you, really Anna." Kristoff says. He pulls her close and gives her a kiss. She smiles.

"It's nothing really." She blushes. "But you are distracting me from finding her. Maybe she's cleaning the kitchens with Wenche... Olaf, could you please go check the kitchens for me?"

"No problem!" Olaf replies. "They're just, over in the next couple of rooms?" He asks.

"They have not moved." Anna nods, confirming him.

"Okay!" Olaf sets to move, but then pauses. "Can I trust you two to be good while I'm gone?" He asks, an eyebrow raised, pointing at both of them.

Kristoff and Anna both turn brilliant shades of red.

"Yes Olaf." Anna replies, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She ends up pushing it away.

"Yeah, you can, ahem, you can trust us." Kristoff loosens the collar on his shirt slightly.

Olaf chuckles. "Okay, you crazy kids." He hops along. "I'll go find Gerda and bring her back here!"

"Meet us at my room instead!" Anna shouts.

"Okie dokie!" He salutes her and bounces away, his body sections jumbling in and out of order.

"So, your room?" Kristoff raises a sly eyebrow.

Anna smacks his arm. "Stop it," she blushes. "This escapade to my room is completely and one hundred percent platonic." She puts emphasis on the word "platonic". Kristoff pouts.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Anna thinks, "Okay, maybe just a little kiss then." She changes her mind, holding her fingers half an inch apart. Kristoff smiles and kisses her.

"Gosh, this is the first break I've had from Olaf all week." Kristoff says to no one in particular.

"What about when you guys were sleeping?"

"Even though Olaf does sleep sometimes, he doesn't need to, so he gets up at odd hours. And I have to get up with him, to make sure he doesn't cause any avalanches. Any more avalanches." Kristoff mends.

"Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul." Anna mocks. Kristoff smirks along with her.

The two then walk up a spiral staircase. Kristoff fumbles with his hand, halfway holding it out, not sure if he wants to make the move to grab Anna's or not, secretly hoping she would notice his gawky movements.

Anna notices.

She smiles and confidently takes Kristoff's hand, deciding the move for him. Kristoff smiles back.

"I missed you, you know." Anna informs him.

"I'm a pretty missable guy." He replies in a cocky voice. "I'd miss me too."

"I also miss your hair." She tells him. His face falls at this low blow she pulled.

"Had to use that card, didn't you?" He asks.

"It was just too good to pass up." Anna grins. She squeezes his hand and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry though, we'll fix your hair, and make you smell good too."

"Good luck with that. I've got fifteen years of reindeer smells practically fused into my skin."

"And I've got dozens of servants waiting to do anything I ask. Including force bathing you!" She pokes him in the ribs and skips ahead some, letting go of his hand.

Kristoff laughs lightly. "You wouldn't." He calls her supposed bluff.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Anna replies coyly. She's got a smirky grin on her face. Kristoff pales.

"...You wouldn't really do that? Right, Anna?" Kristoff asks nervously. The strawberry blonde simply shrugs. "Anna? Anna?" His voice is frantic.

"We'll see Kristoff." Anna walks straight ahead, not looking back. "We'll see." They arrive at the princess' room. Olaf and Gerda are waiting inside.

"-and then he was all like 'I think I need a hug.' And so I hugged him." Olaf was finishing explaining the situation to the maid.

Kristoff whistles in an impressed tone as he looks around the room. "I don't think I've ever seen your bedroom this tidy before, Anna. Do you actually even sleep here?" he asks.

"Of course I sleep here!" Anna says, rolling her eyes. She pauses. "Some nights." She adds.

"And where do you go on these other nights?" Kristoff asks, folding his arms, his smug expression growing larger by the second.

"Nowhere that you're thinking, you dirty mind you." Anna says back, hitting his arm a bit harder than usual. "I just, hang out in Elsa's room if I miss her too much."

"And she's okay with you being in there?" Kristoff raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We've been getting pretty close as sisters..." Anna tilts her head to the side a bit, thinking about Elsa. "But yeah, no, she wouldn't mind. She'd be glad I like to think, in fact." Anna comes to this conclusion.

"If you say so..." Kristoff rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. You get no right to do so after you let Olaf cut your hair." Anna gestures to the snowman, who is giggling slightly with Gerda at the couple.

Kristoff frowns. "I told you, I didn't know-" he begins to defend himself again, but Anna cuts him off.

"No right!" She exclaims playfully. She holds up her hand to keep him from speaking.

"But-"

"Ah!"

"Ann-"

"Nope!"

"Could you jus-"

"No right."

Kristoff huffs. Failing to see how he could win, he stops trying to speak. Anna nods with content at his surrender. She looks to Gerda.

"Can you fix it?" The princess asks timidly. "His hair, I mean?" The maid approaches him and surveys it.

"Oh my." She says in a soft voice. But then she nods. "I'll see what I can do." She assure the princess. "It'll be fine, and it will always grow back." She reminds them.

"That's right... It will grow back!" Anna realizes, this outcome not occurring to her before. "Okay. Kristoff, Gerda will take you to get your hair cut. Olaf and I will be along in a minute. I need to talk to him about something."

"Okay..." Kristoff replies, narrowing his eyes, almost suspicious sounding.

"C'mon, dearie." Gerda takes his hand and pulls him away. Anna giggles at the blond, large, strong man, being inelegantly dragged away by the small maid.

"Bye Kristoff!" Olaf waves.

"Goodbye Olaf." Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Bye An- woah!" He was about to say his temporary goodbyes to Anna, but the maid jerks him away with a surprising strength.

"Soo..." Olaf looks at her expectantly. He smiles. "What?"

Anna leans down and puts her hand on his little snowy shoulder, thing. "Alright, spill." She deadpans. "Kristoff, what did he say about me? And don't leave out any details!" She says warningly, pointing her finger.

Olaf smiles. "Oh have I got a lot to tell." He nods, taking the princess' hands. "Pretty much anything Kristoff said, you know the stuff that wasn't sarcastic, was about you. He loves you, you know." He reminds her.

"I know." Anna grins, blushing. "Now tell me, everything."

Olaf nods again. "Okay!"

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Anna stares blankly.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Olaf asks.

No reply.

"Anna! ANNA! SPEAK TO ME, ANNA!" He grabs her face and shakes her frantically.

"Olaf," Anna calms the snowman. "I'm okay. It's just when I said 'everything,' I didn't mean _everything_."

"Ohhh!" Olaf's mouth forms a perfect circle. "I wondered why you wanted to whenever Kristoff went tinkle."

"NONONONONO!" Anna covers her ears. "I _didn't_ need to hear that, especially in such detail."

"You did say not to leave out anything." Olaf points out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Anna waves him away. "Now let's go check on Kristoff."

It turns out, Anna and Olaf have no idea where Gerda took Kristoff to cut his hair. They ran about the castle, checking everywhere they thought suitable to get a haircut: the stables, Elsa's room, the great hall, the kitchens (twice, maybe he went back for chocolate like they did), the courtyard, the basement (they didn't stay there too long), the library, and Kristoff wasn't in any of those places!

"I don't get it, I was for sure he was in the library!" Anna exclaims. "But he wasn't!" She throws her arms up. "And I swear that's basement is haunted." She claims seriously.

Olaf throws his up too. "He wasn't in Elsa's study, or the dining room, or the meeting room, the pantry room, the guards quarters, the guest rooms..." Olaf counts off the rooms on his twig fingers.

"That's true." Anna notes. "Where haven't we looked yet?"

"He wasn't in the garden, he wasn't in the portrait room, or the ballroom, or the servants' rooms..." Olaf continues. "What about the bathroom? Did we check there?" He asks.

"No! We didn't." Anna exclaims.

"Onward then! To find our no longer shaggy headed reindeer king!" Olaf points ahead valiantly and runs off.

"Slow down Olaf!" Anna calls, following behind him. She struggles with trying to pull her shoes off. "I love these shoes, but my feet can't stand running in them." She tells him, succeeding in getting them off.

They run to the bathroom closest to Anna's room, which happens to be three doors away from where they originally started.

"There you are!" Kristoff looks at the two. He's sitting in a plain wooden chair with a silk blanket tied around his neck. "You two were supposed to be here like thirty-five minutes ago. You know, your royals' haircuts are way more complex then they need to be. Why does my hair have to be combed before it's cut?" He asks.

"Sorry!" Anna apologizes. "And it's to keep it even when you cut it."

"My hair is even when the other harvesters cut it, and they don't comb it." He tells her. "The trolls don't even _cut_ hair!" He says.

"Don't be such a baby." Anna rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. "You're almost done."

"Yeah Kristoff, babyish qualities aren't very attractive." Olaf agrees.

"All finished dearie." Gerda removes the blanket from the top of him.

"Um, okay. Cool." Kristoff runs his hand over his head. "It's a lot, _shorter_ then usual." He says, checking it out in the mirror. "But it looks good though."

"It does look good." Anna smiles, petting it too. She gives him a kiss.

"Thank you." Kristoff says with a quirky smile. He kisses her back.

"And thank you." She replies. She kisses him again.

"Alright, let's keep it PG you two." Olaf chortles, waving his hand scoldingly at them. Anna and Kristoff blush.

* * *

><p>Elsa looks around at the shops of the Northern Isles. There are so many, too many to count, with stalls scattered about, and buildings stories high, and Elsa has plans to browse them all until she finds what she needs. She promised Anna she would get her a present from each city, and since the red headed princess could be rough and at times a bit careless with her clothing, Elsa has decided on some new dresses.<p>

"Dress shops. Dress shops." She mumbles.

_Where are the dress shops? I don't have time to get one tailored, so I need to choose a pre-made dress..._ Elsa scans the shop fronts. She sighs and frowns when she can't find the shop right away.

"Dmitri." She turns to her assigned bodyguard. "Do you kn-"

"There's a watermelon on fire!" A random stranger shouts, pointing at a fruit, which is undeniably in flames.

Dmitri pulls out a sword and stands in front of Elsa. "Stay back Queen Elsa! You no get murdered on my job."

Elsa's eyes dart around, searching for a glimpse of Hans, or anyone who could be working for him. Her fingertips are already frosty. She thought about her situation a while ago, and figured it would be better to be prepared in using her powers as a weapon, should she need to defend herself.

"Is okay." Dmitri states, his normally easygoing eyebrows low on his forehead. "No ambush, no murderers, no thieves." He tells her, putting his sword back in its scabbard. He smiles. "Is okay." He repeats.

"What just happened?" Elsa asks herself, looking at the now extinguished watermelon. Her eyes trail up to a sign directly behind it. Northern Isles Tailor. She nods approvingly. "What a _happy_ coincidence..." She notes. _Or is it? _She frowns suspiciously. Nevertheless, she still needs to get Anna a dress, so she walks to the store, despite her distrust.

She enters the shop. It's an extremely elegant looking place, with tall windows and fancy dresses and suits lining the walls. Elsa walks up to the clerk.

"Hello." She greets him politely.

"Good afternoon." He bows. "Friends of the palace I see?" He eyes Dmitri, who smiles at the clerk brightly.

"Er- Yes." Elsa answers. "Somewhat." She adds. "But never mind that, I'm here to purchase a dress." She informs the man. He's a tall, thin person, with a bushy gray mustache and thinning hair. He has a prestigious stance, like most high class citizens of the Northern Isles.

"Of course, come this way and my daughter Cora will take your measurements." He gestures to a young brown haired girl who stands at ready in a doorway with a roll of measuring tape.

"Oh, no. It's not for me." Elsa hurriedly says, waving her hands quickly. "It's for my sister." She explains.

"Ah, I see." The man nods with realization.

"I have her measurements here, but I am afraid I don't have time to wait for a dress to be maid. Sorry?" She says sheepishly, pulling the slip of paper with Anna's dress size from her little handbag.

"I understand. It isn't an issue." The man tells her. "We have many dresses already crafted by the finest seamstresses to be found in the North." He once again gestures to Cora.

"I'm sure we can find something close to your sister's measurements." The Cora girl says. "It also shouldn't be too difficult to make minor alterations."

Elsa smiles appreciatively. "Thank you." She bows her head.

"Cora, look at the paper and adjust accordingly." The man orders.

"Yes sir, papa." The girl replies in a carefree voice. "Come on, we've got bunches of dresses in the back." She waves the queen over.

"Okay." Elsa obliges. She pauses and turns around. "Dmitri, stay here. You can also wait outside if you like, but I'd rather decide on my own." She learned that her guard has to obey any (reasonable) direct commands she gives him. Which would have been extremely helpful to have known earlier in the week. Hinting at what she would have liked was utterly useless with him. She has been trying to be more sociable with others, asking her servants back in Arendelle to do things, instead of commanding them. So actually having to order someone is a bit unsettling.

But it's Dmitri's job not to care. "Okay." He says.

Elsa follows Cora into a back room. "We have many dresses in here, and more in the store front." She tells the blonde. "May I see the paper?"

"Of course." Elsa hands her the paper. "I'll need that back though." That piece of paper was the only one Gerda gave her with Anna's measurements. If Elsa loses it, it wouldn't be good. Although she'd been meaning to copy it down somewhere.

"Of course." Cora says as she reads the numbers. "I think we have some things that come close to these numbers, if not exact." She leaves momentarily and returns with an armful of dresses.

"Thank you." Elsa says, appreciative of the work that Cora is doing. She leafs through the dresses as the shop worker lays them out on a table.

"Describe your sister's appearance to me, and I can help choose a suitable color, if you like?" Cora offers.

Elsa nods. "Yes, please. Okay, Anna... She has strawberry blonde hair, and she nearly always wears them in two braids. She has freckles, like mine, except much more prominent. And her eyes are a bright, teal blue. And- Um, that's the basic gist of it." She stops herself from rambling. Elsa being a rambler is a recent discovery. Although she isn't as bad as Anna, on occasion, when she talks, it can be difficult to stop. Another thing the sisters have in common.

"Then I definitely suggest against blue and orange as it may clash with her hair. _Actually_, if we can find an appropriate shade of blue to go with her eyes, a dress of that color could be arranged."

"I know she likes pink." Elsa says, thinking. "And green." She informs.

"Perhaps a combination of green of teal." Cora smiles. "I'm visualizing it now." She holds her hands in the air.

"I don't have time to have a dress made, I leave tomorrow, if you remember." Elsa reminds.

"Ah, yes, sorry. We do have a lovely selection of green dresses." Cora suggests.

Elsa nods. "Yes, that sounds nice." The employee begins to bring out dresses in different shades of greens, all of which happen to be in Anna's size, but to Elsa, none of them seem to fit Anna's personality. Only now does Elsa realize that the fashion of the Northern Isles is restricting, and nothing like her sister.

"Uh," Elsa looks at the dresses. "Do you perhaps have anything less... confining?" She asks. "I'm looking for more of a casual dress."

"Right. I have just the thing." The brown haired girl goes to one end of the room and searches through a row of dresses. She brings out a grass colored flowing dress with a a darker green trim around the middle and hem of the dress.

"Oh." Elsa's eyes sparkle with happiness. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

"I didn't bring it out before because it's not the same measurements. But it won't be too difficult to alter." Cora assures her. "Come back in a few hours and it will be ready. You can pay then."

"Thank you." Elsa says. "I'll just browse the shops until then." She exits the room, leaving the paper with Anna's measurements with Cora. "Come on Dmitri." She tells the man. He follows her out of the shop.

"To where now Queen Elsa?" Her guard asks. "Is many different things to see here than in Arendelly, I assume."

"_Arendelle_." Elsa corrects habitually. "And we are just going to browse until the dress is ready."

"Yes, Arendelly. Is what I said, no?" He asks.

"No it's- never mind, you're fine." Elsa gives up. "I'm going to visit the chocolate shop over there." She points to a Swiss chocolate shop.

"Lindt brothers chocolatiers. Is good yes." Dmitri approves.

Elsa makes her way to the store and inhales deeply. Mmm... Chocolate. She smiles a real smile for the first in a long time.

Opening the double doors dramatically, Elsa enters the shop, the smile still on her face. She walks to the shopkeepers. They smile at her.

_Twins_. Elsa thinks. The two men are identical with thin bodies and light red hair.

"Good afternoon-" the one on the left begins.

"Miss." The one of the right finishes.

"Oh!" Elsa blinks in mild surprise. They speak in a synchronized manner, too. "Hello. Good afternoon to you too."

"Care to try-"

"A free sample of-"

"Our new salted caramel chocolate?"

They don't miss a beat. Both men have got the widest grins that Elsa has ever seen.

Elsa nods. "Yes please, that would be nice."

"Excellent."

"Here you go." The man on the right slides her a dark chocolate with sea salt sprinkled on it. Elsa gently puts it in her mouth.

It's wonderful.

"Wow." Elsa smiles, finishing the chocolate. "That is really good."

"We know."

"We made it ourselves."

"Care to purchase some?"

Elsa can't help but grin at the act. "Maybe. Just a question, how many types of chocolates do you have here?"

The two gentlemen grin. "129." They say at the same time.

"Oh my." Elsa says. "Well, I'm going to be here a while." She decides, only widening the shopkeepers' smiles.

"Excellent."

"It's been a while since we've seen-"

"Someone as enthusiastic about chocolate as we are."

"Try the dark chocolate raspberry cordial." She is handed another candy.

"It's a personal favorite of ours." She puts the second of many candies past her lips.

* * *

><p><em>You think it would be easier to get the ice queen's attention. But no! <em>Brandr rolls his eyes. He sits on a barrel in an alleyway. _I have to go and set a watermelon on fire. _He saw the Elsa's predicament and attempted to subtlety guide her to the tailor's store. _But of course she doesn't notice! _She never notices anything Brandr does, so he has to go and make a big deal like causing watermelons to burst into flames. It wasn't hard, but he still doesn't like making a scene. It's sloppy.

He watched Elsa and her guard become super defensive when they saw the combusted watermelon. He tried to not laugh when the guard said that there were "no thieves" in his goofy accent. If only he knew.

He watched as Elsa walked into the dress shop and walk out twenty minutes later. He watched as she entered a chocolate store. She doesn't leave there for a good hour, and when she does, she is carrying two large sacks, which Brandr assumes to be filled to the tippy top with chocolate. He saw her not even struggling with the bags, which was that very moment.

_Someone's gotta pretty bad sweet tooth. _He grins. His older sister didn't let him eat candy too often when she was alive. But by the time she passed, Brandr had already gotten into the habit of not eating candy, so why start?

Brandr has literally nothing else to do than to spy on the queen, unless you count lying on the ground and staring at a wall. But Brandr is too energetic to do that right now. And he ran out of melons to demolish. So he's just sitting in the shadows, staring at people, specifically Elsa. _Why must my job be so creepy? _He asks himself. He just has to keep an eye on her until she gets to the ship tomorrow, then Brandr can relax a bit and eat apples all day.

He watches as Elsa stops by a stall with books. He sees her eyes lazily flit over the covers. When she sees one that looks mildly interesting she'll pick it up to examine it closer, but ultimately puts it back. He pays closer attention as she stops and stares at a specific book with a red cover; her expression changes dramatically, into a combination of fear, curiosity, and slight relief, then she puts on a mask of indifference as she picks up the book and hands it to the clerk.

"This one please." She says casually, her previous flurry of emotions hidden entirely. Brandr can barely hear her quiet voice over such a distance and through the day-to-day chaos of the market district, but highly sensitive trained ears hear it anyways.

The clerk tells her the cost of the book, which she pays without a second thought. Brandr, using his impeccable vision, catches a glimpse of the title before the stall keeper bags it.

_Pyrotechnics Through the Ages: The Fantastical Tale of Fireworks_

"Fireworks?" Brandr whispers, furrowing his eyebrows, confused with the girl. He of course knows what fireworks are, but what he doesn't know, is why Elsa is interested in them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hello. So... Um... Yay? Boo? (I vote for yay) Tell me what you think if you want to. I thought that was a pretty good place to halt my writing endeavors. But I really don't know... Thanks for reading; y'all are awesome (as always).**

**Farewell to you, my icy fireworks. (Ooo, Elsa's got some info on those things now.) Good luck in life. Until next time I guess...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: As stated numerous times before by myself and other individuals, Disney owns any and all rights to Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Anna smiles. It's undeniably amusing to her to watch her boyfriend meet her new friend.<p>

"So... Do you like ice?" Kristoff asks Marie. He's not exactly versed in the ways of casual polite conversation.

She raises her eyebrows and thinks. "Well, I live _here_, so it would be a bad situation to not remotely enjoy it. _But _I wouldn't base my life off of it, or anything. I'm more of a spring person."

Kristoff nods, seemingly uncomfortable. (People. Duh.) "Makes sense. I like ice."

"That's good." Marie smiles brightly. Kristoff returns a half smile. _This is wonderful. _Anna thinks, trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"So... How do you know Anna?" Kristoff asks.

"Oh, well, she crashed into a suit of armor, and I was there to help her fix it." Marie explains.

"_Ah_. Another victim fallen prey to Anna clumsiness." Kristoff smiles, now knowing exactly what to say. "You know, when I first met her, she threw at bag at my stomach."

Marie smiles gleefully. "Really?" She asks, raising an amused eyebrow.

"_And_ one at my head."

"Well, she nearly crashed into some poor traveling merchant on horseback when _I _was out with her." Marie informs him. He laughs.

"That sounds like Anna. _Very _outgoing." Kristoff says. _Wait, what? _Anna thinks.

"Wait," Anna holds her arms up. "When did this conversation turn to me?"

"Well, you're the only thing we have in common. So..." Kristoff shrugs.

"Kristoff likes reindeer!" Anna says quickly. "Marie likes reindeer too."

"You really like reindeers?" The blond asks.

"I grew up with all sorts of animals. So yes, I do." Marie smiles.

"Nice." Kristoff nods again. "My bud Sven, he's a reindeer."

"That's nice." Marie states. Her gaze wanders to a nearby window. There's a bird perched on a branch.

"_So_... I'm gonna go get Sven some carrots. Either of you wanna come?" He looks at the two.

"Great idea!" Anna beams.

"I'd _love _to meet your reindeer." Marie gushes.

"Well, he's not _my _reindeer. I don't own him, that is." Kristoff clarifies. "We're more like... brothers."

"Brothers?" Marie raises another eyebrow. She looks at Anna who is wearing the same expression.

"That's a new way to see it, Kristoff." Anna says. She gets on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, "But you're still cute." She adds.

"Aw." Marie smiles. "You two are so nice together." She tells them. And she agrees whole heartedly, even if it's a bit mushy at times. But mush is nice, too.

"Aw. Thank you Marie." Anna gushes.

Kristoff rolls his eyes. "What's that?" he puts a hand to his ear. "I think I hear Sven. Don't worry! I'm getting your carrots!" He calls back and quickly walks off.

Anna scoffs at him. But she smiles affectionately.

"He's a nice guy." Marie compliments.

"Yeah." Anna twirls her hair like a little school girl with her first crush. "He's great. Come on, let's go meet Sven. Oh and Olaf! You haven't seen him yet."

"Olaf's the animated snowman, right?" Marie asks.

"Yup. He hangs out with Sven. Sometimes. He could also be out in the square talking to people. Usually. He might even be playing with some of the children." Anna thinks about it.

"Let's go meet them then!" Marie says excitedly. "Look, you've got me all excited now." She grabs the shorter girl's hand and the two run off.

They stop just in front of the stable door, hearing Kristoff. Leaning over and shushing each other, the two girls listen in on the harvester and Sven.

"She's still as feisty as ever Sven." Kristoff says, offering Sven another carrot. The reindeer swallows it. "_Share_." Kristoff scolds. Sven spits it out, half a bite gone. That half Kristoff munches.

_"Ew." _Marie whispers.

"_Shush."_ Anna whispers back.

"She's still a nice human?" Kristoff translates for Sven, who raises an eyebrow. "She won't curse or cheat you?"

"_He talks to it?" _Marie asks.

"_Yes, now shush!" _Anna whispers.

"No, Sven. She's amazing, in every single, possible way." Kristoff compliments, leaning back and smiling.

Sven looks at him in a coy way and makes a funny sound.

"Don't look at me like that." Kristoff replies. "And _no_, I'm not 'head over heels' for her, like you said. I just really, _really _like her."

Sven sniggers. "Yeah, whatever you say Kristoff." Sven 'says.'

Marie backs away from the stables slowly and quietly. She motions for Anna to follow. The princess gives the maid a confused look but follows her anyways.

"Why are we doing this?" She asks the maid. "Oh, wait, we run up making noise so it looks like we're coming down for the first time and Kristoff doesn't think that we were spying on him, right? Am- am I right?"

Marie nods. "Pretty much. _No, _yeah, exactly that." She corrects herself. "Let's go."

"Okay. Say something funny." Anna commands her, warming herself up.

"Why?"

"So I can laugh and make noise and it will be more convincing, now go!"

"Um! Strawberry flavored snow puffs!" Marie blurts out. Anna belts out a snort.

"What was _that_?" The princess doubles over with laughter. "Strawberry flavored _snow puffs?"_

"You kinda put me on the spot there, Anna." Marie shrugs. "Besides, you _did_ say to say something funny, and you're laughing."

"Yeah, well." Anna wipes a tear from her eye. "It worked." She composes herself and begins to walk towards the royal stables. She opens the door quickly and gives her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. She then turns toward Sven and kisses him on the top of his head.

"Ah, reindeer hair." She spits the hair from her mouth. "_Pla, pluh, pwtoo." _

"_Hey_, Anna. Anna's friend." Kristoff says quickly with wide eyes, nodding at each of the girls.

"Marie." The maid corrects politely.

"Yep. Ho- how long have you been listening?" He asks Anna, putting his hand to his hair, trying to act casual.

She shrugs. "I wasn't." She tells him. He relaxes noticeably.

"Not much." Marie adds.

Kristoff frowns. "I don't think I like her." He gestures to Marie. "She seems kinda... _iffy_." He narrows his eyes.

"You aren't the most trusting guy yourself..." Marie counters. "Mysterious mountain man, raised by trolls, _talks to reindeer._"

"So you heard more than you let on." He looks accusingly at Anna.

"I never lied." Anna defends, lying.

"Neither did I." Marie says.

Kristoff looks at each of the two. "_Fine. _If Anna trusts you, I will try to. Even if she isn't the best judge of character."

"I'm dating _you_, aren't I?" Anna kisses him again. "I think that's a pretty good judge of character.

"_Touché_." Kristoff notes.

"Bless you." Anna says, once again convinced of a sneeze. Kristoff rolls his eyes. Marie smiles at the couple again.

"Hi!" Marie turns to the reindeer. "You must be Sven." She scratches his ear. He starts panting happily when she does so. "Do you want a carrot?" She turns to Kristoff. "Do you have any carrots left?" He hands her one and Marie offers it to the reindeer.

Sven swallows the carrot. Remembering to share this time, he spits the carrot out for Marie to have a bite.

"Go on, eat it." Kristoff tells her, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"No! You don't have to, he's crazy." Anna excuses.

Sven still holds the carrot out for Marie in his mouth. "No thanks, Sven." She says. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" 'Sven' says. Marie and Anna give Kristoff an odd look.

"What? I'm translating, since you guys can't understand him." Kristoff shrugs. "You're welcome. So ungrateful."

Marie rolls her eyes. "You go ahead and eat it, Sven." She allows him. Sven gives her a nonchalant huff and happily eats the rest of the carrot.

"Hey you guys!" Olaf says, walking into the stables, joining the party. "How are you all on this fine morning?"

"We're fine Olaf." Anna replies. "Where have you been?"

"I think it was a sauna, although I'm not one hundred percent sure." Olaf tells her. "But I barely made it out with my flurry intact. Nevertheless, per Elsa's request, I have to watch out for you. So... Here I am!"

"A sauna? Are you okay?" Anna asks. Marie looks worried for the snowman too.

"Of course I am!" Olaf smiles and holds his arms out.

"That good." Marie says.

Olaf turns to the girl, now noticing her for the first time. "Hello. Who are you?" He asks.

"Oh, my name's Marie." She answers. "And you must the the famous Olaf I've heard so much about."

"I am! And I like warm hugs!" He waddles over and hugs her.

"Hugs are nice." Marie says hugging him back

"Hey, I want in on this." Anna says, walking over and joining in on the hug. Sven even walks over.

"Everyone's welcome to be hugged!" Olaf shouts to the world. "C'mon Kristoff! Don't you want a hug?"

Kristoff shakes his head. "I'm good."

"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs." Olaf informs the girls, who giggle.

"Come on Kristoff!" Anna begs. "I do know you love healing hugs." She teases.

"Fine." Kristoff says. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"That's the spirit!" Marie says as Kristoff goes and adds to the group hug, touching only Anna and Sven however.

"Isn't this nice?" Olaf asks.

"Not really." Kristoff replies. Anna giggles at his comment. Yep. They make a pretty cute couple.

* * *

><p><em>Bang! <em>

Elsa slams the door to her cabin shut. She's on her ship, _The Icebreaker_, and they had just left the Northern Isles port.

The relationship between Elsa and Queen Greta improved somewhat over the last two days since they confronted each other. Granted, they still have their disagreements, a lot of them, but now they at least _tolerate _one another.

Mostly.

Enough.

Let's just say that trade is _not _ruined.

But ever since Elsa bought the book from the stall, she's been anxious to return to the confinement of her room on her ship, where she can't be bothered. Finally, she is alone.

She's also terrified to look inside of the book.

_Fireworks. _She thinks, staring at the book that is lying on her desk like it could explode. _It's everything I need to help me figure out what Hans is up to... Mmm hmm... Why am I so scared then? _She sits on her bed, never removing her eyes from the book.

She breathes in deeply. _Okay. Just open it up, and read. I've done it before. It's just a book. _She sets herself to do this simple task. The blonde stands up and walks over to the book. She carefully picks it up and opens the red cover hesitantly. Seeing frost begin to form along the edges, she then throws it across the room before she can even read the first word.

"Gah!" She runs her hand through her hair. _Why can't I do this? Why am I too scared to stand up and fight for myself? _She thinks. _No. It's because I am not fighting for myself. I'm fighting for Anna._

That's what seals it. She is not fighting for the safety of herself. She's fighting to protect her sister. Now is the time to start fighting back. And that book is the first step to do so, and keep her sister safe.

Elsa marches to the other side of the cabin and picks the book off of the ground. She reads the cover.

_Pyrotechnics Through the Ages: the Fantastical Tale of Fireworks_

_Written by Anonymous _

_Of course the author is unknown. _She thinks, rolling her eyes. _But it doesn't matter... _She opens to the first page and begins to read.

_Introduction:_

_Fireworks (AKA: Firecrackers, rockets) are devices containing gunpowder and other combustible items that, when ignited, burst into a display of colors and lights, typically used for celebrations._

_These rockets originate from as early as 7th century China. Created from gunpowder and recent scientific chemicals that give them an array of colors, fireworks are widely popular to most nations in Europe, specifically Italy and Germany. They are used during important celebratory events. Such events include (but not limited to) weddings, holidays, memorial commemorations, and other times of merriment. _

_The Ancient History: _

_The original use of fireworks began during the Sung dynasty in China. The Chinese used them to frighten away evil spirits with the rockets' loud sounds. It is also believed they used fireworks to pray for prosperity, joy, and peace. It is fabled that the ancients-_

Elsa stops reading. She knows what fireworks are, finally, and she _has_ encountered them before, but not in a book. She has actually seen them as a little girl, but the memory is fuzzy and hopelessly vague. She doesn't really remember details, but when she was four, the royal family left Arendelle for a celebration of some sort, and that's where she saw them. She remembers that they were loud, and scary to the princess of only four, but anything else is faded.

_But I seriously doubt Hans wants them for a party. _Elsa growls slightly, putting the book down. _Nor does he seem to be the type to pray for peace. _She sits on her bed, ready to freeze something. She changed her mind, _this_ is the most frustrating moment in her life. She has her supposed book of answers, but now she is bombarded with more questions than ever. _Why fireworks? What is Hans up to? How do I keep Anna safe?_ But while these questions have popped up before, there's one that's for sure to stick in her mind.

_What do I have to do to stop him?_

Now is not the time to be scared. Not anymore. Elsa is going to fight Hans. And when he undoubtedly fights back, she's going to be ready.

_He shouldn't mess with Anna and I like he's been doing. He has no idea just who he's up against. Never underestimate the power of ice and snow._ Ice dances dangerously along her fingertips, but she has total control.

_Never underestimate me. _She freezes the book in front of her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited!" Anna bounces up and down. "Do I look like <em>not<em> me?" She asks.

Marie adjusts the princess's hair. The maid has taken out the braids and put a blonde wig over her head. "I doubt even Kristoff would recognize you. Tell me again why I'm dressing you up like a mere peasant, such as myself?"

"I told you, I want to see what the people think of Elsa and I, without actually telling Elsa or I." Anna says. "So I'm going _incognito_." She looks around in a stealthy way. She moves a piece of hair.

Marie puts the piece of hair back. "Don't touch that." She says monotonously. "And I just wanted to know. Besides, you look totally inconspicuous. And pretty amazing, if i do say so myself. You could easily go blonde."

"Really? I thought it looks kind of different." Anna comments, moving that strand of hair again.

"Don't touch that." Marie says again, putting the piece of hair back in its place. "It's different. But it's a good different." She assures Anna.

"So it doesn't look bad?" She asks, moving the hair.

"Don't touch that!" Marie scolds, putting the hair back. "It's going to look bad if you keep moving it. But if you leave it be, you will look just like any other peasant. It doesn't look bad though, just the opposite in fact."

"Oh, okay good. Now you'll show me around the town, and I'll do my reports." Anna says, standing up. "What sorts of people shoul- woah I look bizarre." She finally gets a view of herself in the mirror. Her straw colored blonde wig is free of Amy ribbons and looks completely natural. The freckles that normally dusted her face and neck were covered with a makeup of some sort, which pretty much led to one thing: not a freckle in sight. The extravagant royal dress that she normally wore is replaced with a simple green frock that Marie loaned her.

"I think I did a pretty nice job." Marie says, folding her arms. "You look amazing, and nothing at all like yourself."

"I agree entirely, I look amazing, so thank you." Anna tells her.

"What? No. No, _no, no no!" _Marie waves away the now blonde girl. "There's _really _no need to thank me. I'm happy, I'm _ecstatic_ to help..."

"But I want to thank you. You did a wonderful job, and deserve some praise." Anna tells her.

"Thanks then." Marie bites her lip.

"And to you too. Again." She looks at her disguise in the mirror again. "I do not look like Anna anymore."

"That's true. Now that I'm looking at you like this, I still don't understand why people say we're similar."

Both girls frown in agreement. They look at each other, then at the mirror. They place a hand on their respective hips, not realizing that they are moving in unison. Sighing, they shrug.

"Oh well." They say at the same time. "_Hey..._" They narrow their eyes at each other. Not being able to stand that for very long, they laugh.

"Okay, enough of that." Marie says, breaking off their synchronized actions. "Time to go. Are ready to live as a commoner?"

"I'm totally ready!" Anna says.

"Okay! Let's go!" Marie grabs her hand and pulls her from the room. The two girls rush through the halls of the castle, giggling and shushing each other.

"Ms. Christensen." A voice suddenly calls out. The red head noticeably cringes.

"The boss." She mouthes. "Yes Ms. Linda?" She asks, standing up straight and asking in a polite voice.

"Ms. Christensen, have you finished your duties today?" Linda asks. She's a plump woman, dressed in the traditional Arendelle maid's uniform.

"Yes ma'am." Marie replies, looking down.

"Good." Linda says in a stately manner. She looks at Anna. "Who is this?" She asks curtly.

"This is-"

"I'm Joan." Anna interrupts. "Joan Arc- ensen..." She looks away, hoping the older lady can't see through her lies.

Linda raises an eyebrow. "Joan _Arcensen_?"

"Yes. Joan Arcensen." Anna states, sounding much more confident. "It's French." She says in an explanatory voice, as if this were obvious.

"And what is Ms. Arcensen doing in the castle?" Linda asks.

"I was-" Anna begins.

"We were just leaving." Marie says instead, grabbing Anna's hand. "Good bye Ms. Linda." She says quickly pulling the secret princess out of the room. "Come on _Joan._"

"Bye Linda!" Anna gives a small wave before Marie jerks her away. "_Oh!" _

Linda just stares strangely.

"Rude much? She didn't even say goodbye." Anna begins to speak after they're out of earshot.

"That's Linda." Marie informs her. "Us maids have two bosses. Gerda, who is very nice. And Linda who is... _not_." Marie decides on saying instead of her inner thoughts.

"Hmm. Maybe I should talk to her about that." Anna suggests.

"Why? There's nothing you can do." Marie says.

"That's not very optimistic."

"Well, you're just a peasant that doesn't even work at the castle." Marie reminds her. "Right Joan?"

"Oh, right. Joan." Anna nods. "Got it. Sorry. I'm gonna stay in character now."

"That sounds like a good idea." Marie agrees. They had reached the town square by this time.

"So where should we go?" Anna asks.

"Well, there's the Fluffy Bunny Eatery." Marie suggests pointing to a quaint little building.

"Ooh! Bunnies!" Anna gasps. "Bunnies are adorable. And goslings."

"Don't let the name deceive you, it's a pretty ratty place. Thugs and such. No bunnies, sadly." Marie informs her. "I learned that the hard way. I heard there are similar branches in other countries too."

"Oh." Anna slumps.

"How about the Ice Bucket? It's where all the ice harvesters and their families hang out."

"Okay!" Anna begins to march in a random direction.

"Joan?" Marie calls.

"Yep. I'm Joan." Anna turns around. "How can I, _Joan_, help you today?"

"You're walking in the wrong direction." Marie says, pointing to Anna's left.

"I knew that."

"I do that all of the time. Let's go."

The two girls walk up to the little pub. Anna looks like she's going to bust open the door, but Marie gets there first and opens it more quietly. The girls are then surrounded by a chorus of voices.

"Marie!"

"Hey girl!"

"Look, it's Marie."

"Who's your friend?"

"How's it going Rusty?"

"Hi guys. I'm fine. Good to see you. This is Joan. She's visiting Arendelle." Marie introduces the not-really-blonde girl.

"Hi." Anna waves, her voice quiet.

"Nice to meet you." One lady shakes the secret princess's hand warmly. "Any friend of Marie's is a friend of ours."

"Certainly glad to meet you too." Anna replies, taking her hand as well.

"Let's go sit." Marie ushers Anna to a table. "Are you hungry?"

"No. But I wouldn't mind a drink." Anna says. "Where's the waiter?" The pub has resumed it's normal rowdiness.

"There isn't one. I'll go get some water." Marie starts to stand, but Anna stops her.

"No, I'll do it." She says, getting up quickly from her chair.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I really wouldn't mind." Marie asks.

"No. I can do it. I'm no fragile princess or anything." Anna states. "'Cause _that _would've be weird. Nope, no princesses here."

Marie laughs, and Anna walks up to the bar.

"What can I get you miss?" The barman asks. He's cleaning a mug with a rag, just like your stereotypical barman.

"One- _two _waters please." She asks, holding up two fingers. "Two."

The barman chuckles. "Name's Tom."

"Pleasure to meet you Tom." Anna says happily. "What a fine establishment you run here!" She places both hands on the table loudly.

"It's nice. Reasonable bills too." Tom states, grabbing two glasses from a shelf behind him. He begins to clean them.

"Really? That's good." Anna says. "So the queen is nice? But I heard the princess is currently in charge. But they set good bills and taxes and stuff?"

"That's right. Queen Elsa is a good and fair ruler, but the princess is much more... social. The people like them both though."

"Good for them."

"So where you from Joan?" Tom the barkeep asks.

"Where am I from? As in where I grew up?" Anna clarifies. Tom nods. "I um- France. I'm from France."

"You don't sound French." Tom observes. "You sound quite Norwegian, actually."

"It's because I am. Norwegian that is. And French." Anna blurts. "You see my mama's from northern Norway, a town called Lievsted, I'm sure you've heard of it. And my papa is from a small little tiny town in the western part of France. I can't remember the name though, I'm just so forgetful sometimes. Anyways, my papa moved to Lievsted when he was sixteen because he wanted to be a cobbler and _whoops_ sorry about that." She slipped slightly and nearly knocked over a person's drink. "So then he and my mama met and fell in love and _stuff_ happened and when I mean stuff I mean me. That's why I'm French and Norwegian. Yep. There's me, Joan Arcensen. Born of two different worlds."

Tom looks at her. "Just a simple question. Didn't need a whole backstory."

"Yeah... Sorry." Anna says sheepishly. Maybe she had gone a _tad _overboard.

"No worries." Tom says with a toothless smile. "Here're your drinks." He hands her two glasses filled with ice water.

"Thank you." She says, feeling bright and bubbly again. She picks up the glasses and takes them back to her and Marie's table.

"I didn't realize the king used to have a passion for shoes." Marie says, taking a glass of water.

"I improvised."

"You did a really good job though." Marie compliments. "So did you find out anything about yourself?" She asks.

"I did. The general public seems to have a good opinion on us two."

"That's great!" Marie congratulates.

"So, what do you want to do?" Anna asks, twiddling her thumbs.

"I don't know. You could see my family, or go window shopping-"

"Your family?"

"I have one." Marie defends. "Come on."

XXXX

"I'M HOME!" Marie shouts. They had just walked into a humble house on the south side of Arendelle, near the docks.

"Hi Marie!" A little blonde girl, maybe twelve years old runs up and hugs the redhead.

"Hi Ingrid!" Marie gives her a hug. "This is Joan."

"Hi Joan." She says and hides behind her sister.

"Hello Ingrid. How are you doing?" Anna asks.

"I'm good." Ingrid replies, stepping away from her sister so Anna could get a good look at her, and vice versa.

"Ingrid, go tell Mona, Mama, Papa, and Frode. I'm having a friend over for supper." Marie tells them.

"So I'm staying for dinner then?" Anna asks. "Kinda pushy."

"Well, you're not the princess so... Yes." Marie says, gesturing to a small sofa. "Feel free to sit."

"Oh thank you." Anna says, taking a seat on the sofa-which is pretty much a wooden bench-and smiling. "Your house is lovely. So homey and cozy." She comments, looking around at the small house.

"It's no castle, but yeah, it's wonderful. It's great." Marie sits down next to her.

A middle aged, shorter woman with straw colored hair, and a homely appearance comes in. "Hello, girls. Supper's ready if you're hungry. It's potato stew." She tells them.

"Coming Mama." Marie calls back. She stands up. "Come on. You heard her. We're having potato stew!"

"Okay." The false blonde stands up too, following Marie into another room where four people are seated at a wooden table, chatting away and reaching for different items set out in the middle of the table. Marie finds an extra chair for Anna and places it next to her own. The two girls sit down.

"So, nice to meet you Joan." Mrs. Christensen comments. Anna puts some potato stew in her bowl and begins to sip at it.

"You as well. This stew is lovely Mrs. Christensen." Anna compliments the food.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Marie?" A boy asks. He has light brown hair, and looks about a year older than Marie and Anna.

"Of course." Marie says. "That's my older brother Frode, he's an idiot." Frode looks very offended.

"Ma!" He says. "She's being rude and tarnishing my reputation with this girl."

"Be nice." Mrs. Christensen says, smiling at their feud.

"Besides, you haven't got a chance with Joan." Mr. Christensen adds.

"Pa!" Frode says indignantly.

"_Anyways_," Marie interrupts loudly. "That is Mona, the eldest of us offspring." She points to a girl, who looks a few years older than the girls, with a similar figure to the mother.

"Hi." Mona waves, her reddish brown hair bouncing slightly. "I don't live here."

"She has her own house, but she sometimes comes for supper and holidays because Mama misses her." Marie explains. "And you've met little Ingrid." She points to the blonde child.

"Hiya!" She says, noticeably less shy now.

"Hiya!" Anna waves back. "Nice to meet you all."

"You know Marie has delusions that she's friends with the princess!" Frode blurts out, hoping to embarrass Marie, and sound arrogant at the same time.

"It's true." Ingrid says, eating her food happily.

"As if Marie could be cool enough to be friends with that gorgeous Princess Anna." Frode smiles.

"Gorgeous you say?" Anna asks, a sly grin on her face.

"Exquisite." He smiles. "But, I think _you_ look even more beautiful."

"Her fantasy _is_ a bit strange and far fetched, seeing as there's never been any proof of this." Mona comments, not joining into the conversation, but simply voicing her thoughts. "But his is too." Marie covers her face, ashamed of her family's turning against her.

"You do? Think you're friends with the princess?" Anna asks, turning to Marie excitedly. Marie raises an eyebrow, but Anna plays on. "That's so weird! _Me too!"_

"What?" Frode looks on in surprise. "Really?"

"Well, not _exactly_." Anna says, waving her hand a bit.. "But when I visited Arendelle a few months ago and saw Queen Elsa, I was convinced she was my sister, because they look _just alike._" She emphasizes. Marie is hiding her smirk.

"That's nice!" Ingrid says happily.

"The _queen _is nice..." Frode says, sounding almost mischievous. "For someone who has magic ice powers, she is _hot._" He fans himself.

Anna bursts out laughing. Marie is laughing too, though not as loud, but everyone else is looking at them strangely.

"I- I can't do this anymore." Anna shakes her head, still laughing. "Marie, do you mind?"

"Mortifying my brother? Please, be my guest." She hands the secret princess a rag. Anna takes it with a 'thank you' and begins to wipe the makeup off of her face, revealing the freckles dusted along her nose and cheeks. The family watches curiously as Anna finishes with the rag and finally takes the blonde wig off, her red hair tumbling out from underneath.

"If it's all right, I'd like to start over." Anna says politely. "My name, is Anna." She smiles.

The family is silent.

"_Princess _Anna?" Frode asks after a minute, his jaw dropped.

"The one and only." Anna says. "Well, except for all those other princesses who might be named Anna. But just call me Anna."

The family goes quiet again. Anna and Marie exchange an amused look.

"_Well, _nice to meet you, Princess Anna." Mr. Christensen says finally breaking the ice, sounding oddly casual, yet respectful. "Glad we could welcome you into our humble home. But why the wig, if I may?" He asks.

"I wanted to see the common public's opinion on Elsa_, Queen _Elsa, I mean, I always do that, and me." Anna says. "I can now add 'gorgeous' and '_hot_' to that list." She teases.

Frode looks away meekly.

"I'm just kidding." Anna reassures him. "Well, not really, but I am at the same time, I guess. Wait, what?" She looks confused. She blushes and sips her stew quietly. _Hot. _She thinks smiling. _And then his face when he discovered it was actually me, hilarious._ _It was as funny as strawberry flavored snow puffs._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thanks for your time and support you people. You icy fireworks. Thanks. Really, I mean it. There is a lot of Anna in this chapter, and there will be more. So, yeah...**

**Thanks again, so much. Bye my icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N) Hey people, this chapter is dedicated to Dreamwriter77 because they were the 100th reviewer. (Yay! Coincidence!) That's like 97 more reviews than I expected for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Or Tangled. (I've been waiting forever to state that) Disney does on both accounts. **

* * *

><p>After freezing the book, Elsa regained some of her senses and thawed the ice from it. It still might be useful for her predicament. If she is going up against Hans, she needs to be prepared in every way possible.<p>

The ship lurches, _again_.

_"Ah!" _Elsa squeaks, losing her balance, _again. _The fact that she still had not gotten used to walking, or even standing, on a boat had gotten fairly ridiculous. The _Icebreaker _is only a mere hour now from their last destination before home: Corona. Since Elsa abolished all trade with _Weaseltown_, Corona and Arendelle strengthened ties and became their closest trade partner. The larger, and warmer country of Corona disliked Weselton, even before their treachery was discovered, so it made sense for trade to get better when Elsa did away with them. It _does _also helps that Elsa just _happens_ to be the niece of the king and queen of this particular country. All she really has to do is renew trade agreements... and regrettably inform them of Arendelle's recent business with Weaseltown.

"Oh, I don't even know how to bring that up." Elsa mumbles, running a hand through her bangs and pushing them back. "I just hope trade isn't damaged because of it... _Stupid Hans!" _She snarls, her words laced with a loathing she has never actually possessed before.

_I never really liked Scary Elsa. _She thinks, pacing next to her bunk, her ice dress flying behind her. _Not when Hans and his men invaded my castle and tried to kill me. Not when that slimy merchant sold me the fireworks, not when my advisors question me, not even when I simply froze a book. I have _never _liked that part of me, but now, for Hans, I could easily get lost in that phase, and I'm okay with it. _She stops her pacing. _I will be Scary Elsa, if it means he won't be an issue anymore. _

The blonde gets a strange look of determination on her face. It's somewhere between anger, hate, and the willingness to do anything keep her sister safe. _I swear Anna, I will protect you. I will put a stop to Hans, or I will die trying. And even in death, though I don't know how, I won't let him get to you. _

She imagines her sister's response to this thought. _I know you will keep me safe Elsa, but you don't have to protect me. We can do anything together. True love conquers all. _

Elsa sighs. _Not this. For this, I am on my own. _She gives a quiet laugh. _Then again, aren't I always?_

_Knock knock knock_

"Enter." Elsa calls back, wiping her face of the hatred. When in doubt, a blank face never fails.

"Your majesty," Captain Toov opens the door. He bows quickly. "We shall arrive in Corona is approximately twenty minutes." He informs the young queen, who has cooled down from her anger.

She nods. "Thank you." She says. "I'll head to the deck now." She exits the room. Captain Toov allows the monarch to walk ahead of him, as he trails after. The two remain respectfully silent while they walk up the narrow staircase to the main deck.

"Your majesty." He bows again before leaving to speak with a few men.

"'Ello lassie." Good ole' Bailey walks up to the blonde and greets her. "We're almost in Corona."

"So I've heard." Elsa smiles, and the two begin to walk to her crate next the the main mast. "How have you been Bailey? I haven't had the chance to ask in a while." She sits on the box, twirling the familiar rope around her hand habitually.

The Irishman shrugs. "I've been doing alrigh', but I've been better."

"Really? Well what's the matter?" Elsa scoots over enough for the grey haired, and bearded, man to sit by her. He takes the offer, sitting down slowly and carefully.

"I'm an old man, that's the matter." He replies with a light laugh. "My body is wearing down from all of the hard work I've done in my years. A warning to ya: Don' you ever get old lassie."

Elsa smiles. "I don't think that's something I can help." She tells the man. "Frankly, that's not something I want to help."

"Well, since we're being all wise and insightful, don' waste yer life, if you insist on becoming old like me and... er- don't loose sight of who you are." He tells her.

"That I can promise you." Elsa says with her own laugh.

"LAND HO!" Someone shouts.

The two look at the country of Corona, which is beginning to peak over the ocean horizon. She can't see much of it yet, only a small fraction, but it looks promising. She sighs.

"You been to Corona before?" Bailey asks.

Elsa shakes her head. "No I haven't." She says, not sounding particularly excited.

"You don' sound too happy to go there." Bailey observes. "Anxious to get home? Tired of all this travelin'?" He wonders.

"I think so, Bailey." Elsa admits. "I just want to be back in Arendelle, with my sister, my snowmen, and even my sister's... boy... friend... person? I don't know." She buries her face.

He laughs at her confusion. "In all honesty, I don' want to hear the details about yer sister's love life." The old man says casually.

Elsa laughs too. "In all honesty, I don't care much for romance either. But I care about my sister." Her eyes widen in realization and fear. "And she has been alone with him all this time I've been gone... Oh no... Olaf," she looks at the sky. "I hope you've never let Anna out of your sight." She tells the snowman, who is miles away from the blonde.

"Olaf, he's one of yer snowman righ'?" Bailey asks.

"Yes. I have two. _Just_ two." She holds up two fingers. "Olaf, who is like a child really. And Marshmallow, although intimidating, is a giant softy underneath of the... ice spikes. Wait, what?" She knits her eyebrows together.

"You seem to contradict yerself quite a bit." Bailey notices, a smile on his lips.

"I have noticed that. I am not the best at my conversational skills, so I tend to say things that don't always make sense."

"S'alright. Not everyone can master the complicated task of _speaking,_ like I have." Bailey boasts. Elsa laughs at this. "Naw, I'm only joking." He tells her.

"I figured you were." Elsa says. She stands up. "Look, we're almost there."

Bailey stands up, with great difficulty. "Aye, we are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to stand." Elsa apologizes.

"S'right lassie. I better get to my post now anyhow." Bailey excuses her. "Yep. I think this'll be my last long term voyage. Probably going to retire after this."

"Have any specific plans?" Elsa asks, genuinely curious.

"Maybe I'll head back home to Ireland." He shrugs. "Probably stay in Arendelle though."

"Do whatever feels right." Elsa says considerately.

He begins to walk away. "Just remember my advice."

"Which advice was that?" Elsa asks.

"DON' GET OLD!" He calls from the other side of the ship.

"Noted!" Elsa shouts, less loud than he was.

"GET TO WORK YOU OLD BARNACLE!" A random sailor shouts. Elsa blinks in surprise and looks around, thinking the order was directed at her.

But it's not. "I'M GOING! KEEP YER PANTS ON, PLATT!" Bailey shouts back at this "Platt."

_Oh, _Elsa blushes from slight embarrassment. _He was talking to Bailey. Oops. That makes more sense. _

She tightens the rope around her hand and gazes at the country, which continues to get closer and larger.

_Bailey was right. I'm not going to lose myself. No more Scary Elsa. No more Queenly Elsa. No more "Let it go" Elsa. There will be none of those ideas of different versions of me, because, there is only one me. From now on, I'm just Elsa. And Elsa can do this._

The ship comes to a slow halt at the docks. Elsa looks as a man and woman wait there. The girl look to be be her own age. Her short brunette hair bobs up and down as she rocks back and forth on her toes excitedly. The man looks slightly older and much more relaxed. His wind swept looking dark brown hair is complimenting his purple shirt nicely. He says something to the girl and points at Elsa. The woman grabs his hand and waves at the blonde queen, looking overjoyed, yet still maintaining a certain respect to her.

Elsa gives a small smile and waves back. She begins to descend from the ship and walk over to the couple.

"Greetings." Elsa smiles and bows. What she does not expect is for the brunette to grab her shoulders, guide her from curtsy to a standing position, take her hands, and give her a hug.

"Queen Elsa! Welcome to Corona." The brunette greets her, letting go of her hands and taking a step back.

"Yes indeed." The man adds. "Welcome to your worst nightmare." He says.

"Eugene!" The girl hits him in the arm.

"What?" The man now named Eugene defends himself. "It is hot here, even in _October_. And with her having _snow _powers, I presume she doesn't care much for heat. Isn't that right Frosty?" He looks at Elsa.

"Frosty?" Elsa asks.

"Sorry." He apologizes, holding a hand up to the area around his heart. "_Queen _Frosty. My bad."

"_Okay..._" Elsa looks at the ground, not knowing how to reply.

"Ignore him." The brunette suggests kindly, as if this happens often. "Just in case you don't remember, my name is Rapunzel, and this is my boyfriend Eugene. We met briefly at your coronation."

Elsa nods sheepishly. "I remember. And I'm sorry you were there to experience that." She she remorsefully.

"It okay." Rapunzel tells her, taking her hand again. "You seem more relaxed with them now." She looks at Elsa's prestigious and constricting dress. "Isn't that uncomfortable? I think we should go to the castle to you can change and get settled in. Maybe one of those famous ice dresses we've heard so much about?" She offers, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not the _least_ bit worried about my magic?" Elsa asks, tilting her head. The couple shake their heads. "Why?"

Rapunzel shrugs again. "I used to have magic hair that glowed when I sang. I guess I'm kind of used to the whole magic idea."

"Yeah, after I met her, nothing really surprises me anymore." Eugene boasts casually.

"You've obviously never met Olaf then." Elsa smirks.

"Who now?" Eugene holds a hand up to his ear.

"Olaf. My magic talking and walking snowman, who _lives _for the summer and adores warm hugs." Elsa says.

Eugene doesn't reply right away.

"Touché, my good Queen Frosty. I am sufficiently surprised." He nods with approval. "Now, he likes the summer? As in _heat?" _

"Specifically heat." Elsa tells him.

"And he doesn't worry about melting, at all?"

"That's right." Elsa says. "I also made him a flurry to follow him around to ensure he does not melt."

Eugene considers this for a moment. "Fair enough." He finally states.

"We're so glad that you could come, cousin." Rapunzel pauses. "Duchess, actually, since you _are _related to the royal family, and all, _including me." _She mumbles the last part. "Were you aware of your duchy stature here?" The brunette asks.

"I was." Elsa replies, her voice soft. "But I didn't want to impose anything, so I will leave it up to you on how you address me."

"I concur." Eugene says. "Duchess Frosty? It just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"_I _personally, am going to call you 'family.' Because you are my family, Elsa." Rapunzel smiles. "Speaking of, mother and father are ecstatic to see you!" She grabs Elsa's hand and pulls her quickly.

"Oh!" Elsa says, while surprised, smiling brightly. "We're running, I suppose!" She laughs. She's never really been this carefree. It's a nice change from the Northern Isles.

"Yeah!" Eugene calls, sprinting beside them. "She's a very outgoing person!"

Elsa looks at Rapunzel, or more specifically, her feet. _She doesn't wear shoes! _ She marvels, laughing again. _I think I just might like it here._

* * *

><p>"Anna, do want to maybe go do something?"<p>

"Are you asking me on a date, Kristoff?"

"Well, I um, yeah. I am."

"I'd love to! What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

That's how Anna's date with Kristoff started out. Now, they are walking through the woods, Anna not knowing the destination, similar to their first date. They trek along a narrow path in between the trees.

"Soo..." Anna leans towards the blond. "Where're we going?" She asks.

"No." Kristoff shakes his head stubbornly. "I am not telling you."

"But Kristoff, please?" Anna pouts, holding onto his arm. "I'll be your best friend."

"The occupation of 'Kristoff's best friend' has already been filled." Kristoff informs her.

"And by who?" The princess asks, folding her arms.

"Sven."

"Oh." Anna remembers. "Are we going to the cove with the black rocks?" She asks.

"No."

"Shame. I liked it there." Anna comments. "Can we go there after?"

"It's a possibility." Kristoff considers.

"Please won't you tell me?" Anna asks.

"I am not going to tell you." Kristoff laughs at her persistence. "You might as well give it up."

Anna stops. She sits down and hides her face in her hands. She starts to cry. Kristoff walks over and kneels down in front of her face.

"I am not falling for that again." He says with a smug look on his face.

"Phooey." Anna frowns.

His face softens into a jokey form. "Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

"No." Anna stands up. "Not until you tell me where we're going, or we actually get there. Either way, I'm finding out before you get any kisses."

Kristoff shrugs. "I'm patient. We'll _both_ wait." He starts to walk as Anna frowns, annoyed that her plans aren't working this time. "You coming feistypants?"

Anna sighs and trudges behind him. "I _guess _so. If I _have _to."

"You don't have to. We can go home." Kristoff teases.

"No! No." Anna says quickly. "I mean, we're already going, so why turn around?" She plays off cooly.

Kristoff chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Good point." He continues to walk.

_This is starting to look strangely familiar... _Anna thinks, twisting her head around. They pass a short cliff. Anna begins to get warmer as they continue to walk. There are a few holes near them. Anna looks around suspiciously. _I know I know this place. _A hole erupts in a geyser of steam.

Anna gasps. "It's so much _warmer_ then I remember!" She says recalling where they are: the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Glad to see you figured it out. Can I have that kiss now?" Kristoff asks.

"You may." Anna skips over and gives him a kiss.

A chorus of gasping is heard from around the couple. Anna and Kristoff look around at the dozens of troll rocks around them, their lips still pursed.

"Uh-oh." Anna states.

"KRISTOFF HAS A GIRL!"

"LOOK AT HER!"

"She's the same one as before, right?"

"No, the other girl's hair was different."

"That was because of her sister's magic right?"

"Oh Anna! We've missed you!"

"That's her name? I thought it was Shirley."

"Shirley? Really?"

"Nice to see you again Annie."

"_Anna." _ Anna corrects shyly.

"Hey!" Kristoff calls for them to be quiet. "You guys."

They all keep talking, but a _little _quiter.

"You all remember Anna." Kristoff gestures to the princess.

"Hi." She waves her fingers.

Kristoff continues. "As I'm sure you all have guessed, she is my girlfriend now. _Don'tmakeabigdealoutofit!" _He adds quickly.

Before they can get _too _excited again Kristoff moves Anna away. "She will answer your questions, comments, whatever, but just don't, freak her out okay?"

They all start shouting random questions at the same time. Kristoff sighs. "This is gonna be difficult. Sorry, it's not much of a date." He ruffles his hair nervously.

"Don't worry." Anna says assuringly. "It's fine. I love your family, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?" Anna clears her throat. The trolls fall completely silent.

"How did you do that?" Kristoff asks.

"_Shush. _Hi._" _Anna addresses the trolls. "I'm Anna, Kristoff's girlfriend. I um, well, I'm here to answer your questions. So, if you could raise your hand if you have something to say, I would appreciate that."

All the trolls raise their hands in unison.

"Okay," Anna says. "You, in the front." She points to a child troll. "What would you like to know?"

"Why did you get engaged to that one other guy?" The little troll asks.

"Start with the easy ones why don't ya." Anna mumbles. "Well, I guess I was young and naive."

"You met me the next day." Kristoff notes.

"Young_er__. _And I'm not married to you." Anna corrects.

The trolls get an idea and start whispering to each other. They start to hum in harmony.

"No." Kristoff says sternly. "No singing. No more weddings. Anna and I are not getting married right now. Next question."

"Ooh! Ooh!"

"Yes?" Anna points to another child troll.

"Can humans grow mushrooms?" She asks. "Or is Kristoff just a weirdo?"

Anna resists laughing. "No, it is not to my knowledge that humans grow mushrooms. But even by human standards, Kristoff is a bit of weirdo."

"Hey!"

"It's okay." Anna winks to the trolls. "He's still a pretty good guy. Not like my last boyfriend. Next question please?" She looks around and chooses a troll from the middle.

"What was your last boyfriend like?" She asks.

Anna sighs. _Should have seen that one coming. _She thinks. "_Well, _at first, he seemed nice." She says. "But then he left me to die and tried to kill my sister, and that's a deal breaker." Her voice drops to a whisper. "He even said that my sister was more preferable over me." There's a collective of gasps.

"Ouch." The female troll says. "Well, Kristoff is much nicer than that."

"I know." Anna smiles assuringly at her boyfriend, who was talking individually to three other trolls a little ways away.

"What's your favorite food?" One of the trolls ask.

"Chocolate, easily." Anna replies. "Wait, _is _chocolate a food? You eat it, so I'd assume so, but I've been told not to assume. But yeah I'm pretty sure it's a food."

For the next half an hour or so, Anna is interviewed by the trolls, being asked questions such as: What's your least favorite color? Do you like flowers? Can you dance? What's your favorite animal? Do horses taste good? (Black, yes, yes, goslings, and I don't know.)

Kristoff walks back over and shouts over the trolls. "We have time for one more question. But then Anna and I have to go.

"Anna!" One troll shouts. "Do you love Kristoff?"

"I umm..." Anna pauses, not even really knowing the answer herself. Even Kristoff looks over to see her response. "Yes. I do love him." She hears herself say. And the second she does say it, she knows it true.

In that same second, a cheering is heard from the trolls.

"Alright, well, bye everybody." Kristoff waves. "Anna and I have to go now." He takes Anna's hand as they begin to walk away. And although the princess doesn't catch it, a certain blond ice harvester winks to the trolls secretively.

"I just love your family Kristoff." Anna says happily swinging her arm back and forth. "I mean, they don't know about personal bubbles, but they're sweet."

"Yeah." Kristoff chuckles. "I guess they are."

"So, we're headed home now?" Anna asks.

"Nope." Kristoff replies.

"Wait," Anna stops walking and holds her arms up. "What? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says vaguely. "But I can assure you, you'll like it. Now, you don't like black? I love black." He asks.

"It's just so dreary, and _death_-like." Anna says.

"I see..." Kristoff concludes, trailing off. "I happen to look pretty fantastic in death then." He concludes.

Anna smiles. "I have to agree. The color death does suit you well." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too." Kristoff says honestly. "But I'm not telling."

"Dang it!" Anna stomps her foot forcefully. "_Owww." _She says.

Kristoff laughs, never feeling luckier.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ooh, so where're they going? Like Kristoff, I'm not telling.**

**But I thank you all for your wonderfultastic reviews and for just reading this in general. I am eternally grateful. **

**Farewell my icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Frozen. Or Tangled.**

"Please, tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want too."

"But I love you..."

"And I am appreciative of that and I love you, but still no."

"I revoke my love then."

"You can't do that."

"I just did."

"But you can't revoke your love."

"But I can."

"No, now you're just lying to yourself and to me."

Anna rolls her eyes at Kristoff's latest comment. She can _totally_ take away her love from Kristoff. It's her love, she gets to decide what to do with it and who to give it too. But she might be lying just a _little_ when she says she doesn't love Kristoff. Just a little bit. She sticks her tongue out at Kristoff.

"We're almost there anyways." Kristoff informs her looking ahead.

_That rock looks familiar. _Anna thinks as she stares at a boulder that they pass. _And so does that log._

"Wait." Anna says in a suspicious voice. "Are we going back to the shore with the black rocks? You said we might after the trolls and that log looks really familiar." She points to the log.

"You're basing your theory of our destination on an old stump?" Kristoff turns to her, walking backwards.

"I am." Anna nods. "I'm also right, aren't I?"

Kristoff shakes his head. "You'll just have to wait and see." He says, turning back around, and smirking at Anna's impatience.

Anna puffs. "Fine. You win." She holds her hands up in mock celebration, rolling her eyes. "I'll wait."

"Good." Comes Kristoff's curt and amused reply.

"Good." Anna nods. She looks around, hoping for something to pass the time.

_What a nice forest._ She admires. _The trees are simply teaming with life and it's wonderful..._ She sighs, her attempt wasting time failing. _I really need to work on my patience._

"Come on." Kristoff suddenly says. "We're here. Just behind this corner." He gestures to the direction they're walking. Anna follows him under a small tunnel-like structure. Only one thing comes to Anna's mind as they enter the black rock shore.

Hit Kristoff.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asks, rubbing his arm. She might be a princess, but she packs a punch.

"You lied to me!" She accuses. "You said we weren't coming here."

"Scan your memory, feistypants. I said nothing of the sort."

Anna thinks for a moment. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. She kisses him on the cheek. He blushes slightly.

"I um- I take it your love for me is returned?" He asks.

"Yup." Anna says. She looks at the cove again. "Aww. It's decorated." A small red blanket lies in the center of the dark sand and rocks. A candelabra is in the middle of it with a box of chocolates, a platter of sandwiches, carrots, and dozens of flowers surrounding it.

A troll quickly runs over to Anna and hands her something with a smile. A gosling.

"Oh!" Anna blinks, looking at the bird. "Oh, hi! Aren't you a cutie?" She pets his little head. "But Kristoff, he's separated from his family! We need to get him back."

"Yeah..." Kristoff ruffles his hair. "Maybe the goose wasn't the best idea. Clay! Can you put him back please?" He shouts. The same troll rushes out and takes the bird from Anna.

"Oh, bye gosling! Bye Clay!" Anna waves her fingers. "So, why the gosling anyway?"

"Well, goslings are your favorite animal... Here have a roast beef sandwich." He changes the subject, taking Anna's hand and guiding her to the picnic blanket. "Sit, sit." He sits her down.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna says, sitting down. "Such a gentleman."

"Well, I try." He shrugs. "Just, eat something and I'll be back in like, two minutes." He backs away to the tunnel. "Stay." He commands, stumbling as his foot catches a rock.

"Okay." Anna giggles. She grips one of the purple flowers with her fingers. The princess brings the flower to her nose and breathes in its sweet scent.

_Ugh. Maybe not so sweet. _She grimaces and puts the flower back down. _Did they infuse it with goose feather scent or something? _She then decides to help herself to some chocolates.

_Mmm, caramel. _Anna thinks contently. She puts another one up to her mouth when her jaw (and the candy) drops.

"Well?" Kristoff asks. He changed from his normal sky blue shirt (which has actually started to become a bit ripe) into a new green one to match Anna's dress, accompanied by a white jacket, black pants, and boots. His now short blond hair has been combed neatly and he holds in his hands a white flower. "You like irises, right? Bulda said that girls like irises." He asks.

"Yes." Anna replies, standing up quickly. "I uh- I um. Yes. I do like you- irises! I like irises. I mean, I like you too, but irises are pretty. Not that you aren't pretty, you're gorgeous! Wait what?"

Kristoff chuckles. "Nice to see I'm not the only one to get tongue tied during a date." He walks over to her and hands her the flower.

"You look nice." Anna comments, taking the iris and sniffing it subtlety. _Much better._

"Yeah well, I'm dating a princess, so I figured I might as well look the part." He shrugs, struggling with his collar. "I see you started on the chocolate."

"I did, would you like some?" Anna offers.

"I would, actually." Kristoff smiles. They both sit on the small red blanket. Anna offers him a chocolate.

"This one is strawberry." She tells him. He takes it and swallows it in one bite,

"Fruity." He says in a mildly surprised, but still approving tone. He then picks up a light colored one with a dark drizzle over the top. "What's this?" He asks.

"Butterscotch. One of my favorites." Anna says knowingly.

He holds his hand out to her, the chocolate in his fingers, offering the candy to her. Anna leans over and bites it in half, a small grin on her lips as she chews. Kristoff smiles too as he pops the rest in his mouth. Both of them are blushing profoundly, but enjoying the moment nonetheless.

"So, how did you get this set up so fast?" Anna asks after a few more shared chocolates, still smiling.

"Confession time I guess?" Kristoff shrugs. "Okay, I was going to take you here after we went to see my family anyway. But the reason we went there was not only so you could see my family again."

"It wasn't?" Anna raises her eyebrows.

"No. It wasn't." Kristoff confirms. "I told them to ask questions about what you like and don't like, and then I'd use that stuff for the date. The trolls actually came ahead of us and set it up."

"That explains the gosling." Anna nods, understanding. "And was it your idea to ask if I loved you?"

Kristoff looked away. "No, actually. I did not suggest anything about that. Or Hans. That was them being nosy."

"Says the man who had to get his family to interrogate me so he could find out my interests." Anna counters.

"Well, I had to get it from somewhere." Kristoff smirks.

"Well, I'm glad they asked that question anyways." Anna smiles, leaning into him.

"Me too." Kristoff wraps his arm around her.

They watch the ocean crash onto the dark beach for a little while.

"Tell me about your childhood." Anna says quietly after a few minutes.

"My childhood?" Kristoff breathes. "Why?"

"I'm curious." Anna shrugs. "I know you were raised by trolls, so how did that happen, and what happened after?"

"Well, I never really remembered my parents. My earliest memories were of sitting in carriages, watching the harvesters cut ice. But no actual specific parental figures." Kristoff admits. "Then I met Sven. He was a little guy I found abandoned in a cave collapsed by ice. I was only about five, so I couldn't do much about it. But while the other men dug him out, I helped of course. I was also assuring the little guy by just talking to him. We've been pretty much inseparable since."

"Aww. And the trolls?"

Kristoff chuckles. "I never did thank your sister for that."

"What?"

"When I was seven or eight, the ice harvesters had just come back from a trip. Sven and I were walking through the woods, looking for a place to sleep, when suddenly, two horses speed past, almost running us over."

"That's terrible!" Anna gasps. "Did they even care?"

"Well, it seemed pretty urgent as one of the passengers on a horse left behind a trail of ice." Kristoff smirks at Anna's surprised expression. "With ice being my life and all, we just had to follow it. It lead all the way to where the trolls lived, and standing there before us, was the royal family. There was man, a woman, a small blonde girl hiding behind her father, and another little redhead girl, unconscious in her parents' arms."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Kristoff says, poking her nose. "Anyway, after that, the trolls just kinda took Sven and me in. I grew up with the troll children, like I was one of their own."

"How sweet." Anna gushes.

"I guess. The food situation was not the greatest, but it was provided to us without cost, so I can't really complain."

"What do trolls eat?" She asks suddenly.

Kristoff smiles again. "Rocks. I lived off of carrots with Sven for a while, until Grand Pabbie told me I need some kind of meat to survive. So then the trolls started bringing that along with the carrots. Then when it got to where I got big enough to start earning my own money, I started harvesting ice and bought my own food."

"What's your favorite memory living with the trolls?" Anna asks.

"Um... Probably me trying to earn an ice crystal." Kristoff answers. "I didn't get one. It burned my skin with frostbite when I touched it, but I earned it in spirit."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to survive a night, in the snow, by myself, wearing only the traditional troll outfit of moss." Kristoff explains. "I used rocks to build myself a fire and keep warm. I ate mushrooms, which I discovered I do not like, but it was all I could find. Not counting the poisonous ones."

"There are poisonous mushrooms?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, there are poisonous mushrooms." Kristoff claims, as if this were obvious. "What, did you think that all mushrooms are edible and only come in soups?"

Anna narrows her eyes. "Maybe..." She stares deep into his eyes. He stares back intensely. This continues for about thirty seconds. Anna blinks.

"I win." Kristoff gloats.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna waves him off. "Well in royal princess training, you're educated in manners, and dancing, and trading and stuff. _Not_ mushrooms." She pokes him in the chest.

"Well, you should be." Kristoff says. "Say you're wandering in the woods and haven't eaten anything in days. What would you do for food?"

"I'd have faith that I would come across a kind soul who could spare something to eat." Anna explains.

"They teach that in princess school?"Kristoff raises an eyebrow. Anna nods. "Good luck with that." He says, lying down and closing his eyes.

"I can fend for myself if that doesn't work out." Anna states. "You know! Berries and stuff."

"Sure you can."

"I can!"

"You go ahead and believe in yourself, feistypants." Kristoff roots, lazily pumping his fist in the air. A rock suddenly becomes airborne and knocks him in the head. "Ow! What gives?" He mouths to the three trolls hiding in the tree line. They hold up their hands in individual heart shapes.

_Right_, Kristoff thinks. _Be romantic, not sarcastic._

"So um, Anna. Do you like music?" He asks. "Because I could play something for you."

"That would be nice." Anna smiles.

Kristoff waves over the three trolls. Clay hands him his lute. "Okay, it's not much, and I kinda took it from you and well, well Hans, based on what you told me. But it's pretty decent."

"Kristoff," Anna puts her hand on his assuringly. "I'm sure it will be wonderful. Even if you got the idea from Hans."

Kristoff nods to the trolls, who start to snap in a steady rhythm. They start to hum as Kristoff plucks at the strings in a slow ballad.

He starts to sing.

"All my life it's just really been my best bud and I,

He's a reindeer and we both could agree,

That people were the the worst, with their schemes and their lies.

And I believed that to be a factuality.

And then I met youuuu,"

"He met youu." The trolls harmonize.

"A princess so bold, and it's more than enough.

For me to feel something that I've never really felt before..."

"'And I think it must be looove." He strums along singing. "It's just gotta be looove.

I think that I'm in love, with you."

"With you." The trolls sing.

"With you."

"With you."

"I know I'm in love with you..." He sings, slowing.

"Ooh- ahh ahh." The trolls sing.

"I mean you're crazy." He sings.

"_Hey_!" Anna states.

"But that's why I fell for you." Kristoff says, making Anna smile.

"A two hundred foot drop." The trolls add quickly.

Kristoff smiles at Anna smiling. "I've never met someone quite as feisty as you."

"It's true." One troll sings.

"So true." Then a different one.

He slows down some. "I'd break my bones with sticks and stones,

Just to continue skipping stones, with the prettiest girl that I ever knew."

"When he's with you,"

"When I'm with youuu, I stumble on my words." He says. "And although I hate that, I could never hate you.

And I think it must be loove."

"Looove."

"I'm positive that it's loove."

"Lo-o-ove."

"I know that I'm in love, with you."

"With you."

"With you.

I am in love with you." He slows down his picking and with a final strum, he finishes the song.

"Now, I know it wasn't all that much," he begins to speak, but he doesn't get much through when Anna tackles him with a hug.

"That was wonderful Kristoff!" She says kissing him multiple times. "The slow acoustic version is just SOO much better than the other one." The trolls move back behind the trees, giving the two some "privacy."

"You really think so?" He asks. "I mean, it took some time to get the words and notes just right, but-"

"Kristoff," Anna shushes him. "It was perfect."

"This is perfect." Kristoff comments.

"Yeah. It is." Anna smiles, leaning into him as they begin to watch the ocean again.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Queen Elsa, to Corona." The king of Corona greets. Elsa bows respectfully.<p>

"There's none of that needed here." The queen of Corona says, holding out her hand. Elsa takes it and rightens herself. Once again, she is pulled into an unexpected hug. "You're family."

"Oh, alright!" Elsa says in surprise. She hasn't touched anyone for the past thirteen years and all of a sudden, everyone is hugging her. It's true, the king, Rapunzel, and Eugene (begrudgingly) joined in on the group hug as well, trapping poor Elsa in the middle.

"Excuse me." Elsa says, attempting to worm her way out. "I'm all for hugs, I'm just not exactly used to them."

"Elsa, just how many people have you hugged since your coronation? Besides us." Rapunzel asks curiously, stepping back.

"Besides you?" Elsa clarifies. "Do snowmen count as people?"

"For this sake, let's say not." Eugene already backed up a while ago.

Elsa thinks, but she knows the answer. "If I tell you, you need to promise not to hug-attack me again."

"Sorry." Rapunzel apologizes. "We promise. Right Eugene?"

"I never wanted to hug her in the first place." The brown haired man says.

"We promise as well." The queen, named Cathrine, speaks for her and her husband, Frederick.

"That we do." Frederick states.

"Okay." Elsa smiles. "Since the Great Thaw of Arendelle, I have hugged a total of... one person, and one snowman."

Rapunzel pouts, feeling sorry for the girl. "I hope you at least hugged them a lot."

"I did. Turns out, we're a pretty hug loving family." Elsa says.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah, it is pretty great." Elsa admits, smiling.

"I'm hungry!" Eugene suddenly says, placing his fists on his waist. "Frosty, Goldie, dear, we ought to get some dinner."

"Goldie?" Elsa asks.

"Long story." Rapunzel says. "We could go the the Snuggly Duckling! Mother, Father, would you like to come with us?"

The faces of the parents pale. "No, dear, you and Eugene can take Elsa. We'll just stay here." Cathrine says, excusing the two.

"Yes, we don't care much for the Snuggly Duckling." Frederick says.

Rapunzel shrugs. "Suit yourself. Elsa! Go get changed!" She says excitedly.

"I suggest you wear something you don't mind getting a little roughed up." Eugene says.

Elsa nods, looking at him strangely. "I'll keep that in mind." She says suspiciously. "Where would be a suitable place for me to stay and change?"

"Oh! Your room!" Rapunzel says. "Come on!" She grabs the blonde's hand and pulls her away.

"What a wonderful castle you have." Elsa says, tripping slightly as they make their way to Elsa's room. There was a loose piece of carpet, but Elsa played off the fall as if it never existed.

"That's what I thought when I first started staying here, three years ago." Rapunzel says. She's stopped pulling Elsa's arms and was simply bouncing along at a leisurely pace. "Your room is one of the few that I got around to painting. There are so many rooms and I have plans for all of them."

"You paint?" Elsa asks.

"I do everything. I paint, I play guitar, I sew, I cook, I bake, so many different things." Ranpunzel says. "I had a _ lot_ of free time as a child." She explains, trailing off into a bit of a mumble.

"Yeah. Me too." Elsa says.

"I mean, a _lot_." Rapunzel emphasizes. "Like, I had _no_ friends."

"Yeah, _me too_. I just didn't handle it as creatively." Elsa emphasizes her own words. "I was pretty much shut up in my room until... until a few months ago really."

"I was shut up in my _tower_!" Rapunzel exclaims. "We're so similar... How old are you?" She points to the girl.

"Twenty-one. My birthday is in July."

"Same, but mine's in August!"

"How bizarre! Okay, now _I_ have a question," Elsa says, feeling slightly giddy. "You said you had magic hair, right?"

"Right."

"And Eugene, he called you Goldie, so you were blonde?" Elsa asks.

Rapunzel nods.

"Do you still have possession over your powers?" Elsa asks.

Rapunzel sighs. "No, not since just after my hair was cut."

Elsa smiles. "Here's my question, did your powers affect your hair color?"

"They _did_!" Rapunzel gasps. "How did you know?"

"Well..." Elsa's excitement falters and she looks away. "Personal experience? I guess?"

Rapunzel nods. "Sore subject. I get it." They stop at a door and Rapunzel opens it. "Here is your room, Elsa. I hope you like it."

The room is average (as average as it can get for a queen anyways) with a bed, a wardrobe, several small tables and chairs. It is entirely average, except for the fact that there's a forest in there. Painted on all four walls, and the ceiling, are trees, grass, blue skies, flowers; it's a forest itself. It is a beautiful sight that sends Elsa's long suppressed imagination into wonder.

"This is amazing!" Elsa laughs, looking around.

"I know." Rapunzel says, looking at her nails. "It is pretty amazing. It was the first thing so painted when I came here, so it's pretty special."

"It's spectacular though." Elsa insists.

"Yeah... Well, Eugene and I will be waiting downstairs, while you get ready, and then we'll go to the Snuggly Duckling. You'll love it, the people are so nice." The brunette pauses. "But don't wear anything too nice. And shoes, if you're going to use them, make them comfortable." She advises and leaves.

_Okay. _Elsa thinks. _This is nice._ _I can be me, and they won't care._ _They actually prefer it that way._ _It's... refreshing._ She is happy to have found someone who also had magic. Someone who also grew up alone. Someone who was almost like her. _Now... comfortable shoes._

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Snuggly Duckling." Eugene comments nostalgically, holding his hand out toward the building. "So humble, so quaint, nothing at all like you're used to, Frosty."<p>

Elsa opens her mouth to protest, then closes it, knowing he's probably right. She had put her hair in her favorite and convenient braid with the pushed back bangs, and dressed herself in a blue ice dress. She was feeling a bit daring and comfortable with these people, so it had the carefree slit on her right leg, but no flamboyant cape, seeing as that would just drag dirt. (There's no dirt in an ice castle.)

"Now, I love these people to bits," Rapunzel says, looking at Elsa. "But they can be... different."

"Seeing as my sister's friend was raised by trolls and regularly talks to reindeer on a _not_ insane level, I think I can handle different."

"Trolls eh?" Eugene says. "Did _not_ think that _they_ exist. You _ar_ an interesting character, aren't you Frosty?"

"I suppose so." Elsa smiles. They continue to walk to the building.

Eugene bursts open the door. "Fellas, we have a guest today!" He shouts. "So be nice."

Elsa's eyes widen in fear and then narrow, now on guard. She looks around the room, searching for any possible threats, and boy, did she find them. _Ruffians, thugs, thieves, murders, __and they all probably hate magic. _ _But I won't let them get to me._

"Hiya Punzie!" One very large man says, with an attitude Elsa did not expect from him.

"Rider." A man growls. Eugene waves a little nervously.

"Hello princess! Living the dream I see?" A man with a ratlike face waves. Oh, he has rats in his shoulders too. Keep it together.

A mime waves excitedly and Rapunzel waves back.

"Hi Vladimir! Hi Killer! Hi Ulf! Hello to everyone!" Rapunzel says cheerfully, not bothered by their outward appearances. "This is Elsa. She's from Arendelle." She introduces the queen.

"She's the queen there." Eugene adds. Elsa looks at him with utter disbelief. _Thank_ _you_ _for_ _telling_ _them_ _of my valuable position._ _So much easier to kidnap me and hold me hostage with! _Her eyes dart nervously around the pub.

"Is it... _snowing?"_ One man asks, looking up at the indoor ceiling.

"Oh!" Elsa says finally. "I'm so sorry." She waves her hand and causes the snow to disappear.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Rapunzel asks, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just surprised that's all." Elsa waves away her concern.

"Magic?" A man with a hook asks, as if this had happened before.

"Sure is." Eugene says brightly, clapping him on the back. "And powerful at that. Don't want to mess with her. Frosty could freeze ya in a second."

"I wouldn't do that." Elsa accentuates. She wouldn't do that. Maybe to Hans, but that was something else entirely. _Maybe_ _I'm _ _just prejudice. Maybe they aren't all that bad._

The trio sits at a table. Since Elsa doesn't really care about what she eats, (except turnips) she allows Eugene and Rapunzel to order for her. So she is now sipping at some soup, nibbling at a piece of bread, and enjoying her third cupcake.

"So Frosty, what is your deal?" Eugene asks, placing his elbows on the table.

"Eugene, don't be rude." Rapunzel scolds. "Sorry about him. He has no manners."

"I'm not rude, I'm just interested in her story. Like what's up with the magic, and the freezing of countries?"

"Just one country." Elsa supplies.

Eugene laughs. "Rapunzel, my sweet, my dream, your family continues to amaze me. Anyone else I should meet?"

"There's my sister." Elsa says.

"Ah yes, the young princess who was too busy galavanting with her lover to say hello to her cousin." The man teases. "Lemme guess, she has tropical powers of sand and warmth?"

"No, she's normal." Elsa says. "No, that's a lie. She is the best person I have ever met."

"You're pretty fond of her aren't you?" Rapunzel observes. "I've always wanted a sister." She voices aloud.

"She's great. She's more outgoing and adventurous then I am. You'd both love her." Elsa says with a melancholy voice, now missing her lykkelig. "I just wish she were here too. "

Eugene and Rapunzel nod silently.

"You know what?" The man stands up suddenly. "You need a drink to loosen up. I'm gonna get us some drinks."

"Eugene honey, maybe we sho-" Rapunzel begins to speak but he shushes her with a kiss.

"Non-alcoholic." He rolls his eyes. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He assures her.

"Well, that's what scares me." She replies curtly as he walks away, laughing and shaking his head.

"Well, he's nice." Elsa says, gesturing to the swaggering man.

"He is perfect." Rapunzel smiles him.

"Weren't you wearing a necklace?" Elsa asks. Rapunzel looks down and rolls her eyes with a slight smile.

_"Almost_ perfect." The brunette sighs, not mad, just the opposite in fact. "Old habits die hard, I suppose. But he's harmless."

"You seem to really love him. That's good." Elsa smiles.

"I do." Rapunzel grins back. "How do you feel about visiting the city tomorrow? I could give you a tour."

Elsa nods. "Yes, that sounds nice. I'd like that."

"Drinks for the royal ladies. Hot chocolate." Eugene comes back, holding a tray with three steaming mugs. He sets it on the table. "I debated for a moment on this, seeing as you might not care for _hot_ chocolate, Frosty. But then I thought 'who doesn't care for hot chocolate?' I like hot chocolate. My dearest here likes hot chocolate. These guys all like it, so who doesn't like it?" He sits and takes a mug from the tray

"Hear hear." Elsa smiles, taking a mug of her own.

"A toast," He proposes, holding his cup in the air. "To Queen Frosty."

"To new friends." Elsa adds, raising her mug, sounding louder than usual.

"To long lost family." Says Rapunzel, her own cup in the air.

"To _you_ both." Elsa looks at the couple, who take each others hands. Rapunzel smiles at her acceptingly.

"To _all_ of us." The brunette mends.

Elsa smiles. "To all of us." She repeats, agreeing with the princess.

"And now we drink!" Eugene shouts. The whole building cheers.

They drink.

Elsa stares into her cup suspiciously. "_Is_ this non-alchoholic?" She wonders.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel frowns, realizing all their drinks were like that.

"It was an experimental session that Gaston wanted to test!" Eugene defends.

Elsa smiles. _That's a new one. _She thinks, looking at her apparently alcoholic hot chocolate again. What the heck! She shrugs and takes another drink. _Look at me, being sociable, and relaxed. Anna would be proud. _She concludes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Greetings icy fireworks! Once again, you my readers have my eternal gratitude for reading. I appreciate reviews, but like stated before, no obligation. Just in case it didn't get through before, thank you! And farewell my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Frozen, nor Tangled. **

Brandr scoffs at yet another food stand in Corona, of which happens to be barren of his favorite fruit. How is he supposed to be a decent thief (until his plan falls into place) if there isn't anything worth taking?

"Why are there no damn apples to swipe in this city?" He mumbles to himself, looking for any of that fruit.

"It's because the captain of the guards, happens to be a _horse_." A stranger replies. "And to be on his good side, you _might_ wanna keep an apple or two handy."

Brandr turns around to face the man who had overheard his mumblings. His jaw drops as he stares in awe. "... You're Flynn Rider." He says, closing his mouth.

The man smiles arrogantly. "I most definitely am." He states, placing his fists on his waist. His arms fall back to his side. "Well, _was. _Nowadays, I tend to go by-"

"Eugene." Brandr cuts him off. "Sorry, I knew that."

"That's not creepy." Eugene says, raising an eyebrow.

But Brandr doesn't care. "You're Flynn Rider..." He repeats.

"We've covered that." The man says, waving his hand for Brandr to continue.

"Right. It's just, you've been my sister's and my idol, for as long as I can remember." Brandr explains. "So just... _wow!" _He exclaims, throwing his arms to his sides and back quickly.

"Your idol you say? _Fantastic_! I always knew I'd be a hero and role model to somebody someday!" Eugene boasts, swinging his arm happily. He pulls out his satchel and takes a few coins from it. "As my first official act of setting an example, you should know, thieving is no bueno." He says in an advisory tone, dropping the coins in Brandr's hand.

"Yeah, I know..." Brandr replies, taking the coins gratefully. "You're awesome."

"I am, aren't I?" Eugene says, almost posing for the black haired teenager. "Now, what is your name, my good lad?"

"_Me_?" Brandr asks, gesturing to himself with both hands, his surprise obvious. "I'm... Brandr." He decides the truth would be appropriate for the situation.

"Well Brandr," Eugene kneels down and puts his arm around the boy. "I'm going to teach you something that _every_ successful guy should know."

"Yeah? What is it?" Brandr asks. _A personal lesson from Flynn Rider?! _He thinks excitedly. _How cool is that?!_

"It's top secret, so _no one _can know how it works." He warns, looking into the boy's eyes. "Can I trust you?"

"Probably not." Brandr shrugs honestly. He did promise truth.

"_Ha_! You remind me of myself." Eugene nods approvingly. "So I'm going to trust you anyways. Got it?"

Brandr smiles. "Got it." He replies.

Eugene closes his eyes and looks down. "Okay, here comes the smolder." Tilting his head up, so Brandr can witness, Eugene shows off his signature smolder.

"The _smolder_?" Brandr whispers in complete amazement.

"Yep." Eugene says. Reverting back to normal, he points his hand in the air. "First! Eyebrows." He raises one expressive eyebrow.

"Eyebrows." Brandr repeats. He copies the man's face.

"Squint."

"Squint."

"Lips." Eugene purses his lips in a specific way. "This part is most important. It has to be _just _right."

"Understood." Brandr says through his own pressed together lips.

"And there you have it!" Eugene falls out of his smolder, throwing a hand in the air. "A perfect smolder. Great for wowing the ladies." He adds, winking at the boy who was smoldering with perfection.

Brandr stops his smoldering as well. "Awesome." He says, looking at his idol, then to the handful of coins, then back to Eugene again. "Thanks, for that. And the money."

"Well, don't want you to starve." Eugene says, accepting the gratitude.

"Hi, Honey!" A brunette girl suddenly says excitedly, beginning to walk over with Elsa. "Eugene, who was your friend? And were you showing him how to 'smolder'?" She puts the last word in air quotes. _The princess..._

"Why the air quotes, Rapunzel? There is no need to do air quotes." Eugene says, clearly offended. He gestures to his left. "But this my lovely, is my biggest fan, and star pupil, Bran- where did he go?" He looks around at the empty spot where Brandr previously was standing.

"He ran away a little bit ago." The princess girl informs him.

"I think he went that way." Elsa supplies, pointing north.

_Threw them off my trail. _Brandr smiles, hiding in a little alleyway to the east of the trio. Not north.

"No matter. Probably didn't want to be seen by royalty." Eugene excuses. "By the way, you really need to increase imports of apples, dearest." They continue the conversation.

_Damn right I didn't want to be seen by royalty. Especially the one I'm supposed to be watching, not the other way around. _Brandr sighs. _You're loosing your edge. It's gonna mess up your plan. _

Brandr's "plan" involves waiting until the last second possible before claiming his pay from the Stabbington Brothers. For the next few days, Brandr is going to be keeping an eye on Elsa (obviously) and the brothers as well. On the last day he is supposed to be in Corona, just before the ship leaves, he's going to use to knowledge he learned about the duo to talk to them and get his pay. Even he knows it's not wise to be galavanting around with a hundred gold pieces. So he'll get the money, then escape to the ship. Once he gets back to Arendelle, he will finally confront Elsa and let her know about his plans to double cross Sideburns with her assistance. Once he actually comes up with those plans. Shouldn't be too hard though.

He makes his way to a small house on the outskirts of the city. It is clearly abandoned, but still one of the nicer places he's been at during his vagrant wanderings.

_Hi Brandr. _Laila greets him, ruffling her feathers. _How was your outing? _

"Pretty spectacular." Brandr nods elatedly. "You'll never guess who I met."

XXXX

Anna sighs. Time once again for the monthly guard inspection. The Council of Advisors ever so "politely" reminded her of this. And by polite, she means they were treating her like a stupid two year old... again. For some strange reason, they think her unable to do the same thing that Elsa does, even though she's been doing it for the last MONTH AND A HALF! It gets really annoying and tiresome, and she is sick of it.

"Nope! From now on, I will be most qualified replacement queen that _ever _existed!" The unappreciated, but not discouraged princess determines, pointing her hand in the air, a serious expression put on her face. She quickly walks to the guard barracks with the intent of being dignified.

The monthly guard inspection is where Anna, or someone she delegates, goes down and examines the less urgent guard reports, the rooming situations, and the guards themselves for any impostors, newbies, or men too old to continue. It's a simple process really.

She arrives at the front door to the guard quarters. Taking a moment to compose herself and look as dignified as possible, the princess knocks courteously on the door.

A man opens it. "Your highness." He bows.

Anna nods. Dignified people do not greet the common excitedly.

She steps slowly into the room. At least two dozen men, all in uniform, are standing in rows before her. The barracks are neat and the men still. _All guys? I never realized how much of a gender biased place we are. _She glances over the men. _Maybe girls just don't want the job_. She resists shrugging. Dignified people do not shrug carelessly.

"The men are ready for inspection." The captain of the guard, a stocky man with a small mustache, named Jon, informs her. He is named Jon. Not the mustache.

"Good." Anna nods_. Do dignified people say "thank you"? _"Thank you." She says anyways. She walks toward the men, stepping with poise, and eyes each one of them suspiciously. They do not make eye contact, remaining stiff, as if Anna is the most important person in Arendelle. Wait, she is, isn't she?

Anna pauses at the last man, er well, boy. Teen? Let's just say he is at _that _stage.

"Hello." Anna says in her gentle and kind voice. "I mean, _good afternoon_." She amends, straightening her posture. Dignified people do not show kindness.

"Goodafternoonyourhighness." The boy mumbles quickly, clearly _scared _of Anna.

Screw it. Anna only needs to be dignified in front of the Council of Grouchy Old Men. Not terrified teenaged boys.

"Hey, no need to be nervous." Anna assures him, using her nice voice again. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Odd." The boy replies.

"Odd, if you are going to serve Arendelle as a guard, you mustn't show fear. Not to me. To royals you show respect obviously, but you don't have to be scared of them." Anna tells him. "I need to know if you know your duty to Arendelle."

Odd gets a fierce look on his face and stands up taller. "'A guard is to always serve faithfully, honestly, fearlessly, and loyally. He must never defy. Nor must he surrender, unless told to by a ranking superior. He must never be corrupt and promise to protect, watch over, and serve Arendelle, her people, and her crown.'" He recites the guard's oath with all seriousness.

Anna beams. "You've got that right!" She claps him in the shoulder. _You can be a little dignified, Anna. _She reminds herself. "I mean, excellent work Captain Jon. These men seem fit for their jobs. And the quarters look spotlessNow, for the monthly reports?" She questions the mustached man.

He steps forward. "Yes. Nothing serious, but if you and I could step into the other room so my men could be dismissed?"

Anna nods. "Of course." She says, following Jon. Jon is a pretty nice guy. He has been captain since Anna was about thirteen, when the previous captain, another grouchy old man named Lars, had retired. But Jon was one of those who put up with Anna's outgoing personality when she was little. He was also the one who kept Anna in the castle when she was feeling particularly adventurous (a task neither one of them really enjoyed). On the other hand, Jon did teach Anna all she needed to know about fighting, just in case she needed to, say, punch a snobbish prince in the face. That right hook didn't just come from nowhere.

Jon half closes the door after Anna enters the room. "First off," he says, looking at the princess. "How are you?"

Anna smiles. "I have been quite well, thank you. I'm missing my sister, of course. I mean, who wouldn't? But Kristoff's back. And Olaf. And I've made friends with some nice people. But- yeah. I have been well. How are you doing, Jon?"

"I have been doing fine myself." Jon nods. He picks up a few pieces of paper from his desk and skims them. "The reports..."

"Yes! The reports. Those... Things." Anna exclaims, sounding _totally _professional and dignified. "How are they?" She asks, covering up her bumbling speech.

"No murders. No assaults. A few things have been reported missing. But overall, crime in Arendelle, has been quite low, actually." Jon tells her, an approving smile on his face.

"What do you believe caused this?" Anna asks, furrowing her eyebrows. If she knows the reason why there is less crime, then maybe she can use that information to make Arendelle even safer.

"Since the death of the previous king and queen, the Council of Advisors has been in charge of Arendelle. But now that we have an actual face and figure for the name of the throne, Queen Elsa, or in this case you, people have someone to look up to and trust. Rather than a group of unknown old men, people know that you will deal with crimes. And seeing that you and your sister are fair, but stern, they would chose to obey our laws, instead of risking their chances." The captain explains his reasons.

"I understand." Anna nods. "I see you have put quite a bit of thought into this matter."

"It _is _my job after all. To not only captain the guards, but to also assess the reporting of crime in Arendelle."

Anna pauses for a moment to think. Drumming her fingers along her chin, she speaks. "What if they _don't _report it though?" She asks.

Jon sighs and walks around his desk. He shuffles a few papers into a seemingly organized pile. He looks up at the princess. "We just have to encourage people to report these things. Although I can send men to examine suspicious activities, there must be cause to do so."

"I get it." Anna says, looking down. How many people chose to _not _tell the guards of any wrongdoings?

As if reading her mind, Jon begins to talk again. "However there haven't been any suspicious activities. In fact, Arendelle is thriving in friendly ways. So there aren't any reasons to worry."

"Oh!" Anna breathes a relieved sigh, placing a hand to her chest. "Good. You had me thinking there was some sort of secret mafia in Arendelle." She says with a laugh.

Jon laughs too. "No." He shakes his head. "None of that while I'm captain."

"Then I am sufficiently assured of our nation's safety." Anna folds her arms contently. "Your men are well trained and show great dedication. The barracks are not only suitable for living, but also immaculately clean; was that redundant? Never mind. And you have shown me that Arendelle is great on the crime scale. My only suggestion is to help discover any unreported crimes. Even so, I hereby declare the guard inspection for the month of October to be complete and approved."

Jon bows respectfully, a smile on his face. "Thank you, your highness." He says, escorting her from the office.

"You and your men deserve it, Captain Jon." Anna returns the smile.

"Oh and princess?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"Have you been practicing your right hook?"

"I doubt I need to, seeing it knocked a full grown man off of a boat." Anna smiles, pleased with her achievement.

"Your swordplay then?" Jon asks, crossing his arms. Anna looks away. "Why did I train you if you never practice? Tsk tsk." He gives her a mock disapproving look, shaking his head.

"I have been busy lately with queenly responsibilities." Anna defends herself, facing the man head on. "And I can hold my own with a sword if needed."

"I believe it." Jon says. His eyes gleam with amusement. He is proud of his princess protege. And yes, she can indeed hold her own.

"Bye, Jon! See ya, guards!" Anna waves enthusiastically. A few of the men, including Odd, wave back at the princess, a little confused of her bright nature. _Dignified, Anna. _"I mean, fare thee well my good soldiers." She bows her head and ungainly shuffles out of the room. She quickly walks away from the corridor.

"Yes." She roots, pumping her fist. _Don't think even Elsa could have done it better. _The strawberry blonde princess decides. _And I was totally dignified in front of them. The Council of Grouchy Old Men can't degrade me anymore. Not when I am so phenomenal at this. There isn't anything they can complain about. Nope. Nothing. _She beams at her accomplishment, and begins a combination of a strut/skip to Elsa's study, where there is most likely a stack of letters and papers that need to be looked over.

"But it's only for two and a half more weeks." She reminds herself with a grin as she takes a seat in the demon chair— the new one is reserved for Elsa's butt and only Elsa's butt. Anna doesn't want to use it until Elsa has.

She picks up the first letter from the large stack and slices it open with a silver letter opener. She skims it over. Another marriage proposal for Elsa. Not too long ago, Anna has made clear that she is taken, so there were considerably less proposals for herself. However that only increased the desire for people to marry Elsa. And Anna knows that her sister would not marry a man she hasn't met yet.

Tossing the letter in the usual corner (Anna's got a system now), Anna picks up the next letter. She looks at the seal for a confused second.

_The Arendelle seal? But I didn't send this, and if it wasn't me, and only one other person has access to this seal, that can only mean... _She quickly tears open the envelope, not bothering with the knife and reads it. She smiles brightly at her accuracy. _A letter_***** _from Elsa. _She thinks.

"Sverre? His name is Sven, Elsa." Anna rolls her eyes amusedly at her sister's mistake. She raises an eyebrow at the letter. "Coming home to Arendelle? No, you do not leave Corona for another few days. I know that for a fact. The letter must be early." The princess decides. She leans back in the evil chair and tucks her feet under her legs, her eyes never leaving the page. "Personal guards, and literal stuffed animals. That's creepy." She says to herself, glad to be hearing from her sister. "Aw. I hope you made it through trade okay, that queen sounds fishy." She smiles at the last line, tears in her eyes.

"I miss you to the ends of the earth and back. I'll be home soon." It reads.

"I know you will, Elsa." Anna says with confidence. "And I'll be waiting."

**(A/N) *Reference to letter in chapter 22. I haven't been as happy with a chapter as I am with this one in a while. At least the last half. **

**Thank you for reading, my friends. As well as reviewing. Fare thee well, my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled**.

* * *

><p>Elsa listens intently to the information King Frederick and Queen Cathrine have on the details and conditons of the trade. Elsa doesn't really want much to change in this deal, as it benifits Arendelle greatly already. Any other alterations could be risky.<p>

"-and so we believe that the arrangement between our two countries is already sufficient and only needs to be renewed." Cathrine says in a kind voice, as if reading Elsa's thoughts.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Elsa smiles. "Miles, Anders, what are your thoughts on this subject?" She turns to face her two advisors, genuinely concerned of their opinions.

Miles raises his hand slightly, seemingly asking for permission to speak. Elsa nods her head slightly with approval. "Seeing as our trading with Spain and the Northern Isles went excellently, I see no harm in this move."

"Good to know." Elsa says with gratitude. She turns to the other man. "And you, Anders? Is there anything specific you have to say on the matter?"

Anders gives a small nod of his head. "Perhaps a small exchange of gifts could be arranged. Just to show courtesy between the two nations." He suggests. Elsa thinks about this.

_That_ _sounds_ _acceptable._ She thinks to herself, considering every detail of this thought. _A_ _good_ _idea,_ _in_ _fact._

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Cathrine smiles, taking her husband's hand. Frederick nods along, obviously paying attention, but not really speaking. He only talks when he believes he can contribute.

"Arendelle would be happy to accommodate, as well." Elsa tells the two, looking at each of them.

"You look just like your mother." The king decides to speak up, unexpectedly.

Cathrine sighs and nods in agreement. "And you sound and act so much like Adgar." She comments.

"I forget that you both knew them." Elsa says, looking away briefly. She fiddles with her braid absentmindedly.

"Idunn was my closest friend. And I'm not likely to forget my own brother." Cathrine tells her, gently placing a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "But we all miss them."

"They were good people." Frederick says, holding his wife.

"Yeah," Elsa agrees, dabbing at her eyes, tearing up, but trying not to cry. "They were."

"Had they known that what happened to them would have happened, they never would have left home." Cathrine says, her own eyes beginning to water.

"It was for good reason. Your daughter had returned home after eighteen years." Elsa counters, removing the older queen's hand from her shoulder and simply holding it. "It's shame that they never made it to Corona to see Rapunzel, though. They would have adored having a niece, maybe even a friend for Anna."

_I _ _could_ _have_ _tried_ _harder_ _to_ _make_ _them_ _stay._ She thinks. "But the past is in the past, and there's nothing that can change it." Elsa stands up from the meeting table that they're all sitting at.

"I understand." Cathrine replies kindly. "But sometimes it's alright to revisit the past. Forgetting it could be one of the worst things a person could do." She says, looking into Elsa's eyes.

"Not the worst." Elsa says, considering the subject. "But perhaps you are right." She steps away from the table. The blonde lifts her head and looks at her two advisors. "Anders, Miles, I think we're all finished here. You may be dismissed." She says in a soft voice.

"Yes, your majesty." Miles says for the both of them. They each bow before leaving the room.

"They're would be proud of you." Cathrine decides to continue. Elsa doesn't look back right away. This has always been a sensitive topic that she didn't usually like discussing. _But..._ _These_ _people_ _are_ _family,_ _too._ She thinks, turning back to them.

"You really think so?" She finally asks, daring to make eye contact. Cathrine meets her gaze assuringly, consoling the younger girl.

"I do." The queen tells her, firmly believing each word.

"As do I." Frederick adds.

Elsa nods. "Thank you." She says.

"Mother, father," Rapunzel cautiously peeks her head in the room. "Are you and Elsa finished? I'd really like to show her more paintings." She informs them.

"Yes, dear." Cathrine says with a smile. "I'm sorry you couldn't come to this meeting. It wasn't all that interesting though. Trade remains the same."

Rapunzel nods quickly. "Yeah, I figured you'd want to do this specific session alone. But I saw the Arendelle men leave, so I assumed you were done. Come on Elsa." She beckons the blonde, waving her over.

Elsa grins softly and follows her out of the room. "Where's Eugene?" She asks the brunette curiously. "You two are inseparable."

"Oh, I told him to go and hang out with his friends at the Snuggly Duckling. He's been getting kind of mopey lately." Rapunzel tells her, as they walks down the halls. "So today, it's just you and me."

"So, you're going to show me more paintings?" The blonde queen asks excitedly. "I really do think they're excellent."

"Not _exactly."_ Rapunzel replies vaguely, placing her hands behind her back, as the two stroll through the halls.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?'" Elsa asks, raising an eyebrow. She looks at the brunette curiously.

Rapunzel shrugs, a sly grin on her face. "Showing you paintings, teaching you how to paint." She says, looking to the side. "Same thing really."

_"Oh,_ teaching me how to paint." Elsa nods with understanding. "Wait what?" She turns quickly to face the princess, now allowing the statement to sink in.

"Come on! You'll love it." Rapunzel assures her, suddenly taking her hand and pulling her in an unexpected direction.

_Anna would be best friends with this girl._ Elsa cannot help but infer as she is dragged to a lavender colored door.

"This room here." Rapunzel pushes open the door and ushers Elsa in. The bedroom that they are in is a light and dull shade of gray. Pale purple furniture sits in the center of the room, earlier pushed there by Rapunzel. A mess of paints, brushes, and other cloths clutter the floor, which is covered in the case of a spill.

"How... lovely, and um... modern." Elsa comments politely, looking around, not knowing what to say. She places her hands together in front if her.

"You don't have to lie, Elsa." Rapunzel rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms. "I chose this room _because_ it was drab and lifeless."

"Sorry." Elsa apologizes. She gives a small and remorseful smile.

"You don't have to apologize for everything, Elsa. But if you _insist,_ you can make it up to me by helping me paint the room." Rapunzel proposes, making the offer sound very tempting.

"Alright." Elsa gives in (although it wasn't like she needed much convincing). "Where do I begin?" She asks eagerly, stepping into the center of the room.

_One_ _hour_ _later..._

"I really like your trees Elsa." Rapunzel compliments, looking at Elsa's wall. The brunette's forearms are covered in a sleeve of paint, while Elsa is doing her best not get paint anywhere except the wall.

"You can truly tell that they're trees? I honestly think that they look more like triangles on poles." Elsa laughs, fiddling with the paintbrush in her hand.

"But you see, that's art too." Rapunzel tells her. "It can be realistic, like my landscape." She vaguely waves to her own painting. "Or it can be abstract, like your triangles. Which are very uniform by the way."

"Thank you. That's what I was going for." Elsa smiles, beginning to paint again. She gently paints in a shape with careful precision, staying neatly inside the boundaries.

"But there's one thing I don't get... What do the lollipops represent?" Rapunzel cocks her head, looking at the painting.

Elsa's smile disappears. "Those aren't lollipops. Those are people." She says timidly, disappointed in the other girl's lack of recognizability of the obvious humans. She points to one "lollipop". "That's my sister Anna." Then to another. "This is me." Finally, she gestures to the third and last one. "And this one is you. They _should_ be at least."

"Sorry." Rapunzel says, drawing out the word, and regretting her question. She idly puts her hands behind her back and rocks back and forth on her toes.

"Well, they aren't finished yet." Elsa excuses, now going back to "finish" the already done people.

_"Okay..._ I'm going to continue working on my winter mountain scene over here." Rapunzel says, walking slowly back to her wall. "If you want any help with your not lollipops, just let me know." She teases.

Elsa laughs with her. She then sighs. _Am_ _I_ _really that bad?_ She thinks to herself, looking over her painting. _Yes._ She smiles again. _At least all my lines are straight, though._ She is very precise when it came to making straight lines and perfect circles. However taking those shapes and transforming them into... art... that is a skil that still needs some work.

"I am much better at ice sculptures." Elsa says, trying to make her people look less candy-like. "Trust me."

"I'd like to, because your reputation for art is kind of shaky." Rapunzel shoots back. Her winter mountain scene is spectacular, in Elsa's opinion. The stars seem like they're dancing in the sky. The light glitters on the ground, making the snow almost glow. It's so lifelike, they could actually be on the North Mountain. But maybe Elsa is just biased.

"I will just have to show you, once I finish this." Elsa tells her, concentrating on her people, which are beginning to look less like lollipops and more like, well, people.

"That would be so cool." Rapunzel smiles. She faces back to see Elsa's painting. "You know what? Now I'm beginning to see the resemblance." She comments.

"I think I'm finished with this..." Elsa steps back and places her brushes and paint palette on the floor. Her picture is of Anna, Rapunzel, and herself standing in the snow. Wide and curved "U"s represent mouths, and large circular heads rest on twig bodies. If Elsa didn't know that she made it, she would have guessed it was done by a child. A very neat and exact child, though.

"Great." Rapunzel smiles. "I think I have a good idea as to where you can make your sculptures. Come on." She nods her head toward the door.

"Do I get to know where this is?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah... When we get there." Rapunzel replies, shrugging, and not giving out much information. They soon reach a small garden room, a courtyard. A few guards are on duty and other citizens seem to be resting. It's a peaceful little place.

"Here?" Elsa asks, pointing at the ground, to clarify.

"Yep." Rapunzel smiles. "The royal gardens, also open to the public."

"Are you ready?" Elsa asks. Rapunzel nods excitedly. Elsa looks around and readies herself mentally, as well. With a wave of her arm, she makes a fountain of ice rise from the ground. It's about six feet tall, and although no water spouts from it, frozen crystalline ice extends from the top, giving the illusion of liquid.

Rapunzel nods and claps quickly, obviously impressed. "You're right Elsa. You _are_ better at this than at painting. I bet Anna loves seeing this. She is also an excitable person, kinda like me..." She smiles, mumbling her completely innocent statement.

_I _ _miss_ _Anna._ Elsa thinks.

"That's true." The blonde agrees quietly in a melancholy voice. "You both excite easily."

"Elsa, are you okay?" Rapunzel asks, placing a concerned hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You seem a bit... gloomy." She concludes.

"How'd you guess? My ever so joyful expressions and optimistic personality?" Elsa says back jokingly, with more than a hint of sarcasm. "I suppose I always seem gloomy."

"No, this is different. Normally you're just quiet, but something is bothering you." Rapunzel shakes her head. "I can sense it. Is there anything your mind that you want to talk about?"

_Yes._ _Several_ _things_ _actually._ _Let_ _me_ _get_ _my_ _list._ Elsa thinks, trying not to let her facial expressions reveal her emotions. _But there're only_ _a_ _few_ _I_ _can actually speak aloud about._ She looks around,. As it is beginning to get late, many of the people have left the garden area.

"I am worried." Elsa admits.

"Well, whatever for?" Rapunzel asks. She guides the other girl to a stone bench and they both sit.

"Anna." Elsa says. "She is a wonderful sister, and I want to be the same, but I'm scared I just won't be good enough."

Rapunzel nods. "I see. A self confidence issue, huh?"

"No, you don't get it." Elsa shakes her head briefly. "I am just not fit to be her sister. She deserves a better one."

"No, _you_ don't get it." The brunette pokes Elsa's shoulder sternly. "I've never had a sister, but from what I can tell, you are a great person, Elsa, and Anna is lucky to have a sister like you. Just like you're lucky to have one like her." She pauses and looks at Elsa. "You don't believe me. Has Anna ever given you the impression that she wants anyone other than you as a sister?" The princess inquires, crossing her arms.

Elsa think for a second, but already knows her answer. "...No" She replies.

"Has she ever done anything that made you think she hated you?"

"No."

"Has she ever shown that she cares about you?"

"Yes... Many, _many,_ times."

"You see? It's just a confidence issue." Rapunzel tells her, unfolding her arms, and shifting to where she is in her knees.

"That only proves that Anna is a fantastic person. I already knew that." Elsa frowns. "What can I do to be a good sister back?"

"Care about your sister." Rapunzel tells her.

"But I'm already doing that."

"Then the only problem is that you need to believe in yourself." Rapunzel says. "Believe that you are a great sister and friend."

"Well, it's easier said than done." Elsa mumbles.

"I believe in you, and from what it sounds like, so does Anna." Rapunzel takes her hand. "It's up to you now, Elsa."

Elsa sits for a minute. "Thank you." She finally utters, actually appreciative of the advice.

"Hey, what are families for?" Rapunzel shrugs, grinning in an almost boastful way. "So tell me more about Anna. I want to hear all about my other cousin." She requests, scooting towards Elsa.

The queen smiles brightly. "Anna is caring, and adventurous. She always sees the best in people. Although, she tends to be overly eager and rush into things. For example, she tried to marry a man she has just met that day."

"That's ridiculous." Rapunzel scoffs.

"It is, but she's also optimistic. She _loves_ chocolate, I do too. And she makes some of the best chocolate cake I have _ever_ tasted." Elsa continues, waving her arms to show emphasis while Rapunzel nods along, pleased that the blonde isn't sad anymore.

* * *

><p>"A sleepover? Tonight?" Marie asks, cocking her head to the left. A slightly confused expression is all over her face. "Why? I'm just a peasant. I have no business sleeping in the castle, and princess should <em>never<em> spend the night in my quaint little home."

Anna shrugs. "I thought it sounds fun!" She smiles excitedly. "I've only ever had a sleepover with Elsa, and it's always been a bit cold. Not that I'm complaining! I love the cold now, cause of my sister. But it gets a _little_ bothersome to have it _all_ of the time. But I love having sleepovers with her and so I thought 'Hey! Why not have a sleepover with Marie?' I mean, it seems-"

"Anna," Marie stops the other girl from talking any more. "You don't have to explain everything to me. I get it now. Sleepovers are fun, I know. I've been on a few of my own, believe it or not. I just didn't think that royals tend to have such events with peasants."

Anna frowns. "I still can't seem to get over this whole 'royals' barrier with you. I'm positive I've proven I'm not your typical princess." She states, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"That's true." Marie smiles. "But where would have this sleepover? I am not sure my brother would be too comfortable having it at my house. He's already embarrassed himself enough in front of you." She says, nodding her head.

"Well, I assumed that it would be here at the castle." Anna says, nodding her head to the side. "Is that a problem?" She looks at the taller girl's eyes with a hint of nervousness.

"A problem? No! No, it's not a problem." Marie says quickly. "I told you already, it can't be at my house. It kinda needs to be at the castle."

"Oh, okay, good." Anna breathes a sigh of obvious relief, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm glad for that."

"As am I." Marie smiles. "Well, see you tonight then." She gives a small wave and turns on the ball of her foot starting to walk away.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Anna asks in an almost accusatory voice.

"Work." Marie tells her in a nonchalant tone. "Duh."

"Oh! Right. Duh." Anna remembers. "Wait, you can't 'duh' the princess."

"Sorry, Princess Anna." Marie curtsies, jokingly widening her eyes.

"Don't call me princess, remember?" Anna pouts. "And don't curtsy either."

Marie scoffs. "Don't use your position against me, then."

"I guess I deserved that." Anna smiles with the other girl. "You go do your job, I'll go get ready for the sleepover!" She bounces up and down excitedly.

"See you then." Marie grins a toothy grin and begins to skip away, humming a soft tune to herself.

"Wait, Marie!" Anna calls out.

The maid stops. "Yes?"

"What kind of chocolate do you like best?"

"Uhm... The normal kind? I didn't realize there are different ones." Marie shrugs.

"Oh my... I have more to teach you then I initially realized." Anna shakes her head disapprovingly.

"It would seem so." Marie nods in agreement. They both break into easy smiles and part ways.

_Different_ _kinds._ _Of_ _course_ _there_ _are_ _different_ _kinds!_ Anna thinks. _That_ _poor_ _girl_ _doesn't_ _know_ _anything_ _worth_ _knowing..._Except for putting together suits of armor and disguising people, but none of the REALLY important stuff.__ _It' a good thing she has a friend like me to help guide her._ She begins to march away, ready to plan their sleepover.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. <em>Anna thinks, looking at the finished product. _I've got some finger sandwiches just in case we get hungry, and because I love sandwiches. I have the beds all set up and about two dozen different type of chocolates for her to try. _Anna adjusts a tray of candy on a small oak table. Instead of the sleepover being in her room, like the kind she and Elsa had shared, Anna went and picked out her favorite dual bed guest room for the occasion.

"Now," Anna places her hands on her hips. "Where is she?" It is nearly seven and there still wasn't any sign of the red haired maid. _She should hurry up, I have all twenty-six of my favorite chocolates picked out for her. _She taps her foot impatiently. Her face falls with a sudden thought. _  
><em>

"What if she isn't coming?" The princess says, now anxiously pacing in a circle. "What if she thinks I'm too weird and doesn't want too hang out with me? Was I too forward with the sleepover? I've always been a people person, so maybe she isn't and it was just too much for her! Oh my gosh, I've scared away the poor girl. I am just a terrible-"

_Knock knock knock_

Anna pauses her nervous rambling and looks at the door. Oh look, she's here. The princess excitedly opens the door, not to be greeted with Marie, however, but with Kai.

"Yes? Kai?" Anna asks, looking around him for Marie, who did not seem to be there.

"Are you looking for Ms. Christensen?" The bulter asks, noticing her distracted demeanor. "Because I am here to inform you that-"

"She's not coming, is she?" Anna interrupts. She throws her hands up with a sigh. "I should have known that this wouldn't work."

"That is not it." Kai tells her instead. Anna's face perks up at this. "Ms. Christensen has actually been wandering the halls downstairs for the past forty minutes. She asked me to see if you had remembered the events for the evening, and if so, why you had not gone to greet her."

"She's been waiting for forty mnutes?" Anna asks. "I must go straighten this out."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." Kai smiles. "She seemed very excited about it."

"Thanks, Kai." Anna tells him gratefully.

"No need. I'm only doing my job." He excuses, holding the door open for her.

"Yeah, but you do a really good job, then." Anna smiles.

"Shouldn't there be something you ought to do?" Kai reminds her.

"Oh right! Marie! I better go." Anna remembers. She leaves the amused butler behind and runs to the stairs. She quickly slides down the hand railing (because it gets her to the bottom faster) and hurries to the front hall, where Marie was rocking back and forth on her toes.

"Oh hi!" The maid says, noticing Anna. "I thought you forgot about me and _hey,_ _are_ _you_ _okay?"_

"Me? _Ha!_ I'm- I'm fine!" Anna says, waving off the comment and breathing a bit hard.

"Okay..." Marie accepts the answer. "I would have come up, but I didn't want to be rude. Plus I didn't know where you were."

Anna nods. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were here."

"It's alright. Shall we go?" Marie asks.

"We shall." Anna nods. The girls link arms and march to the guest room in unison.

"This is nice." Marie smiles. She gasps. "Finger sandwiches! Can I have one?"

"Yes!" Anna says, taking one for herself. "I have been holding back on eating them because I love sandwiches, but I wanted you to have some."

"I am grateful for that. I love miniature sized foods. They're just so cute!" Marie smiles, picking a sandwich up and looking at it. She takes a bite. "Yum."

"I know. Winche makes the best sandwiches." Anna agrees. "Oh! Come here, you have to try these chocolates." She pulls Marie over to the tray of chocolates.

"Please teel me most of these are yours." Mare stares at the massive tray of candy.

"Only half. The rest are yours. Yay!" Anna says with glee.

"Yay." Marie says less enthusiastically.

"What? Do you not like chocolate?" Anna asks seriously. She laughs. "I'm kidding, who doesn't like chocolate?"

"I know people." Marie states. "And I do like chocolate... I don't like getting sick to my stomach, however. And if I eat all of those, that is precisely what will happpen."

"That's never happened to Elsa or I because of chocolate." Anna frowns.

Marie smiles lightheartedly. "It happens to others." She tells her, picking a dark colored candy up. "What is this flavor?"

"Strawberry."Anna suppiles helpfully.

"Ooh! Yum." Marie eats it. She smiles. "That's really good. Wait, my mother made you a fresh loaf of bread. It's got nuts in it." She holds up a bag that Anna had not noticed previously.

"Tell her I said thank you." Anna smiles and takes the bag. She cuts a small piece of bread and starts to eat it. She picks up a light colored chocolate with a lighter colored chocolate swirl drizzled over it. "Try this one." She says, offering the candy to the other girl.

"Okay. Please don't get me sick." Marie asks the girl, takng the chocolate. She tries it. "This one is good too."She says, smiling.

"Isn't it?" Anna grins. "And I accept any responsibility if you do get sick. So I won't make you eat too many chocoates."

Marie smiles, reassured. "Thanks. I vow to do the same."

"Why" Anna asks, not knowing how on earth chocolate could make a person sick. It's too good.

"I am not entirely sure if my brother helpd with that bread or not. My mother is an excellent cook, while my brother is n excellent mess. So I'd be wary."

Anna freezes (figuratively), about to tak another bite of the bread. She puts it down. "Thanks for the warning."

"That's what friends do."

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN) Thanks for reading, so much. And reviewing. I am eternally grateful. I forgot to mention it the last time, but thanks to Nerfherder97 for looking over the previous chapter.**

**Bye all you icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Nor do I own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>Elsa nibbles at a piece of toast. It's quite delicious, with a fresh marmalade spread generously over it. Toast with marmalade and a glass of water, that's her final meal before her ship, the <em>Icebreaker<em>, departs the Corona port. She's supposed to be on board in approximately half an hour. It isn't a particularly large breakfast, but it suits Elsa's needs as she doesn't posses much of an appetite at the moment. Undoubtedly, she is ecstatic to finally go home to her sister after nearly two months of separation. But on the other hand, she has grown quite fond of the newfound family she has here in Corona. Overall, she is just tired. She's tired of trade, she's tired of traveling, she's tired of the rude people she has had to encounter during this trip, and she wants to go and hide in her room on the boat until she gets to Arendelle and Anna.

_But let's not get ahead of myself. I haven't gotten on the ship; I haven't even left the dining hall._ The blonde queen reminds herself, placing the remnants of her toast on the plate in front of her.

"Do you not like it, Elsa?" Rapunzel asks in a light tone, carefully putting her own toast (this one with a creamy cheese topped on it) down. "We have other things. You really should eat something before you leave."

Elsa shakes her head, politely declining the princess. "Thank you, but no thank you. I'm not all that hungry."

"If you're sure..." Rapunzel frowns slightly, not entirely convinced of the other girl's excuse, but dropping the subject.

"I am not the best around ships." Elsa tries to explain, sensing the brunette's thoughts. "They make me extremely nervous, and I'd rather not have to experience that while stuffed with food. Because then I might get queasy, although that isn't very common for me. And I um..." She takes a sip of water to stop herself from talking.

"No need, I understand." Rapunzel smiles, holding her hand up to halt the blonde. "Sorry." She draws out the word.

"I feel as if we are always apologizing, one way or another." Elsa observes, folding her hands together.

Rapunzel nods with agreement, setting the forgotten toast to the side. "You're right. You would think that it isn't necessary to do so, since we never actually do anything wrong."

"You would think." Elsa concurs.

"I'm glad you decided to stay an extra hour for breakfast. Although... I'm not sure where everyone else is." The brunette turns her head, looking around.

"I haven't seen them today."

"Normally, it isn't an issue with mother and father, but it's Eugene I'm worried about." Rapunzel sighs.

"Do you think he's up to something?" Elsa asks.

The princess shrugs. "With him, you never know. He could be out chatting with the townsfolk, or doing something sneaky."

"Like what?" Elsa asks innocently.

"Stuff." Rapunzel replies vaguely, a grin creeping to her face, remembering something.

Elsa accepts the answer, although still curious to know more.

"Anyways, I think Anna will like the dress you got her from here." Rapunzel speaks up, changing the subject. "I actually think she'll like all of them."

The dress she is speaking of is a light pink, made of a soft material. It has small sleeves, the same color as the bodice. The skirt part is a darker shade of pink, but it still looks nice. Elsa can only describe it as... innocent. And happy. Definitely happy.

"I hope so." Elsa says nervously. The dresses are packed away in a box of their own in Elsa's cabin on the ship.

Rapunzel places her hand on Elsa's assuringly. "Don't worry about it. She'll love them."

"Thanks." Elsa smiles. She looks around, frowning slightly. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes. I don't want to go without saying goodbye to everyone."

"Yeah..." Rapunzel says almost suspiciously, letting go of Elsa's hand and standing up. "We should find them."

The two girls step away from the dining table. They walk to the double doors. Rapunzel turns the handle and pushes it open. Awaiting on the other side is Eugene, dressed in a fancy white suit with a rose in his hand, gazing affectionately at Rapunzel. The king and queen reside at the side.

Eugene steps forward. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, my dearest and truest love, Rapunzel." He continues forward with each phrase. Elsa subtlety makes her way over to Cathrine and Frederick, watching the scene take place with them.

"Yes, Eugene?" Rapunzel replies crossing her arms, a gigantic smile on her face. "You have something you want to tell me?"

"Darling Rapunzel, I love you, you know this." He says, handing her the flower and taking her free hand in his. "And we've known each other for three years, which is a really long time, when you think about it. And since, much of your family is here today, sadly not all of it, I was hoping that they could witness this very important question I have for you."

Elsa silently gasps in delight as she understands what is about to happen. Cathrine and Frederick simply chuckle knowingly, although Elsa isn't sure exactly what or who it's directed at.

Eugene drops to one knee. "Rapunzel, the love of my life, my new dream, will you bestow upon me, a humble ex-theif, the honor of marrying me?"

Rapunzel grins and pulls him up and into a kiss. "No." She replies.

"'No?'" Elsa echoes in surprise. The couple continues their bit, not noticing.

"Oh, come on!" Eugene pouts, throwing his arms down like a child. "I thought that with Frosty here you'd say yes this time!" He gestures to Elsa.

"'This time?'" Elsa mouths, now even more confused.

"I can't believe that you would use Elsa as leverage to get your way." Rapunzel states, not mad. Just the opposite in fact; she's trying not to laugh. She turns to Elsa. "Don't worry, this has happened before. It's the 'stuff' that I mentioned earlier." She assures the blonde queen.

"Really?" Elsa raises her eyebrows.

"Yep." Eugene sighs, placing his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. "And she always says the same thing."

"Just try again next time." Rapunzel smiles, leaning into his shoulder.

"That, right there. She says that every time." Eugene points to the princess. "It's always 'try again next time.' Never 'yes.'"

"Well, if you keep asking, one day I just might say yes." Rapunzel shrugs. She looks at him seriously. "Just don't pull a stunt like that again. Or I will use my frying pan."

Eugene swallows. "Got it." He nods.

Elsa smiles at them. "How sweet." She notes sincerely. Her face falls slightly. "I should be leaving, though... I need to get to my ship." She tells them.

"Eugene and I will see you off." Rapunzel says.

Elsa nods appreciatively. She turns to Cathrine and Frederick. "Thank you, so much, for... everything, really."

"There's no need to thank us." Cathrine shakes her head. "It'a been wonderful." Frederick nods, agreeing with her.

"We were happy to have you." The king says.

"Still, you've been so kind, and... I'm grateful." Elsa says softly, nodding her head. She pauses. "And even though I'm still not quite used to hugging, I think I could make an exc- Oh!" She is quickly wrapped in a tight hug by both Cathrine and Rapunzel, followed shortly by Frederick and even Eugene.

"Come on, Elsa." Rapunzel nods her head softly after the hug breaks apart. "We don't want you to be late."

"Let's go." Elsa nods. She follows the couple down to the docks, Eugene chatting enthusiastically about his earlier failed proposals the entire way.

"-but I really thought that one would have been the one," Eugene says, telling about a previous story. "But then that frog just had to go and swallow the drink that the ring was in."

"Pascal is a chameleon," Rapunzel corrects. "And you nearly choked him with it."

"Not my fault." He says defensively. "I didn't ask him to drink it. But anyways, we're here." The brown haired man gestures lazily to the ship.

Elsa giggles at their playful arguing. "Thank you, for having me." She smiles.

"Thank you for coming." Rapunzel takes one of her hands. "It's nice finally getting to know you. Come back and visit anytime you feel like it. We'd love to see you again."

"I think it's actually your turn to visit Arendelle." Elsa counters. "You'd love Anna."

Rapunzel nods her head and smiles. "We just might take you up on that." She hugs her again.

"Just don't freeze the kingdom again, alright?" Eugene says with a smirk. "We might not visit again. I'm more of a warm and sunny weather kind of guy." He tells her, placing a hand on his chest.

"Goodbye, Eugene." Elsa rolls her eyes, used to his teasing.

"We will see you around, Frosty." He salutes her with two fingers. "Oh, and don't forget to look into the frying pans. Those things are amazing!"

Elsa smiles again. She walks up the narrow plank to her ship and nods a silent greeting to the captain. She then turns back to the docks, where Rapunzel is waving to her. Grinning, Elsa waves back.

"BYE, ELSA!" Rapunzel yells, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Goodbye!" Elsa calls back, watching the two begin to stroll away from the docks.

"Your majesty." Captain Toov bows to her. "Seeing as everything is in order, I request permission to leave earlier than intended."

"How much earlier?" Elsa asks.

"Twenty minutes."

Elsa gives him a strange look. "Do you mean now?" She asks. He nods, confirming her. "Well then, permission granted."

Almost immediately, with an oh-so familiar lurch, the ship then begins to exit the port, causing Elsa to stumble slightly and grip the side of the ship, her knuckles paling even more so then usual. She sees a flash of black in the corner of her eye, but doesn't pay it much attention. She turns around and nearly bumps into two men carrying a large crate.

"Sorry, your majesty." One man says hurriedly in a gruff voice. He and the other man—who happens to be his twin—bow slightly to the queen.

"No, I'm sorry." Elsa apologizes. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's alright." The first man shrugs, and the brothers promptly walk away.

Elsa steps back to the side of the ship and stares into the vast horizon of the ocean.

_It won't be long now_. She thinks excitedly, imagining the moment when she makes it back to her sister. _I'll be home soon, Anna._

* * *

><p><em>Thirty Minutes Earlier<em>...

_Okay_. Brandr thinks, tightening one hand into a fist, while the other clutches an envelope. _It's time_. Time for Brandr to finally go up to the Stabbington Brothers and get his money. Then he's going to sneak on the ship, ride to Arendelle, and help Elsa beat Hans. It's a foolproof plan. Mostly.

The teen slowly, yet confidently, walks up to the pub that he had seen the brothers at frequently (the Snuggly Duckling), and pushes the door open. Remaining unnoticed, he walks inside. With impeccable focus, he scans the entirety of the dingy room. It takes about half a second to find the bulky Stabbington Brothers, and another two to glide past the tables over to them.

They look at him in unison. "Can we help you?" One of the men asks in a raspy voice, shifting in his seat. Brandr notices both of them grip knives cautiously.

"Yeah." Brandr says, tossing the letter from Hans on the table in front of them. "From Sideburns. I'm here for my payment."

The man who spoke earlier picks up the letter and rips it open. He quickly reads it over (although Brandr is pretty sure this guy's reading ability is about as good as his own), and shows it to his brother with the eyepatch, who nods with understanding.

They both stand up. "Follow us." The first man says, as the two begin to walk away. Brandr has learned that only one of the brothers ever talks. Even so, the black haired boy does what they say, and they all enter a small room in the back of the building. The man with an eyepatch closes and locks the door behind them.

"So," Brandr claps his hands together. "Where're my hundred gold coins?" He asks curiously.

The first man chuckles. "Did you read the letter?" He asks, stroking his chin.

Brandr looks at him oddly. "... No. I didn't. Why?"

"I think you should." The man tells Brandr, offering him the parchment. The other brother (with the eyepatch) shakes his head.

Brandr just looks at the letter. "Sum it up for me." He tells them, crossing his arms.

They shrug. The first man reads from the letter. "It says right here, 'the boy will give you this, if he's as stupid as i think he is, not knowing what it says. I have little use for him, now. So when you see him, put an end to him. You'll get his pay from me.' A hundred gold coins. That's a lot of money" Both men nod, agreeing with the statement.

Brandr just stares.

They chuckle again. "You just delivered your own death sentence." Both men pull out their swords and walk towards the teen.

"Are you um- are you sure you didn't misread that?" Brandr hopes, stepping back and looking all around the room for escape.

"Pretty sure." The first guy grins wickedly. He raises his cutlass high and quickly brings it down. Brandr (naturally) jumps out of the way, only to be slashed at by the other twin. Both men miss. As quickly as possible, Brandr conjures a short sword out of coal. He swipes at them, leaving burning cuts across each of their faces.

"Gah!" One man hisses, touching where Brandr cut him. "I'll kill you!"

"You made that clear!" Brandr shouts, melting the lock on the door. He kicks the door open and runs out of that pub at full speed. Sadly, the Stabbington Brothers keep up, sprinting behind him.

Brandrjustkeeprunningandgettotheshipasfastasyoucan! Even his thoughts are going faster then they have been in a long time. He makes a nearly impossible sharp turn to the left and darts into the forest. This time, they don't follow quite as quickly.

"Where'd he go?!" The man without an eyepatch growls. His silent brother looks around, just as furious. They run away, still hunting the boy.

_Lost them_. Brandr breathes a sigh of relief. He's hiding in a tree, crouching on a Y-shaped branch, concealed by the greenery. He waits a few minutes before clamoring down the trunk. He begins to run to the ship, he doesn't want to be late, but Brandr is fuming.

He didn't get the money! There probably wasn't any money in the first place! Stupid Sideburns not only double crossed him, but he sent two goons out to murder him!

_It is going to be so much harder to accomplish my plan! _He thinks as he runs across an extremely long stone bridge. He weaves angrily through the crowds of Corona, trying to get to the port and remain inconspicuous.

He gets to the dock and sees Elsa's ship beginning to pull out. It's too early! He thinks, Eyes widening, he runs in a panic to get to the boat and not be abandoned. He makes it to the edge of the dock and leaps.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Boat! Success!

He holds on to the railing and pulls himself up onto the deck. Knowing he can't be discovered, he hides under an empty barrel, resolving to sneak to a lower floor once they were safely out at sea. But his heart skips more then a few beats when he hears the familiar gruff voices of the Stabbington brothers. Well, one of them.

"Sorry, your majesty." The brother who speaks says.

_What're they doing here?! _Brandr thinks, his breathing quickening in pace. He pinches his arm, alerting himself to his surroundings. _Calm down Brandr. Just get to your bird and explain the situation. Then hide out in the cargo bay until Arendelle. They won't find you. You're too good for them._

But even he has doubt in his words.

* * *

><p><em>Eight Hours Later<em>...

"Queen Elsa?" Captain Toov approaches the queen who is sitting on a bench by the cabin door. Someone moved her usual crate and Elsa doesn't know where it is.

The young woman stands up. "Yes, Captain?" She addresses him in a courteous way.

"I've been looking over the maps, and possible routes, and I discovered something that I've been meaning to inform you of." The captain states.

"Yes?" Elsa politely urges him to continue when he doesn't.

"There is indeed another way back to Arendelle." He tells her, pulling a map from his coat and unrolling it. "This route here is what we are traveling on now." He traces a long winding path across the parchment. He then shows her another route. "And this one is our alternative. It goes through a small island region. It is shorter then the first, and it won't take long to adjust course. But I must tell you something about it."

"You don't have to. It's the route my parents took... when their ship sunk." Elsa interrupts, studying the map. "I know. Which is why I'm hesitant."

"I see." Toov says, folding the map back up. "Well, this is what I would suggest doing; it will save resources and time, but ultimately, you are the queen."

"How soon would we reach Arendelle with this new route?" Elsa asks him.

"My estimate, is four days." The captain says emotionlessly.

Elsa gasps. _Ten days sooner... But mama and papa disappeared on that route. _She is torn, clearly.

Captain Toov, who just wants his men to be home as soon as possible, decides to give one last push. "You will see her highness, Princess Anna, in much less time."

That decides it. "Do it." Elsa tells him with no hesitation, not caring about the consequences.

Captain Toov bows. "Yes, your majesty." He turns around. "MEN! We're charting a new course to Arendelle." He calls out. The men give a chorus of "Yes sir," and begin to follow his orders, adjusting the sails, checking maps.

Elsa grins as she sits back down on the bench. _I'll be home sooner then I thought. Won't Anna be surprised._

* * *

><p><em>Seven Hours After That...<em>

_Bang_! The door of the cargo bay is thrown open, jolting Brandr out of his restless slumber.

"Come on, we've got the escape boat ready, let's light these explosives and scram. And if you see the queen floating around, make sure she's dead."

_Stabbington Brothers. And they just revealed their plan. Stupid. _Brandr thinks, spying on the from his hiding place. _But they haven't seen me._

"Hey! It's that kid!" The man points at Brandr.

_Curse my drowsiness._

The brothers look furious, each with matching red cuts on their faces, put there by Brandr that morning. The silent one makes the first move by throwing a knife at the young teen's head. The boy ducks and dodges it. He throws several flaming rocks back at them. The men don't dodge it. It hits them in their torsos and they stagger a bit.

_It seems that they're not very agile._ Brandr notices. _I can out maneuver them, I bet._

They then decide to charge the boy. Brandr, with his years of expertise and mastery, has a plan and runs at them as well. At the last second before they collide, Brandr drops and rolls between the brothers' legs, avoiding hitting them.

"Get over here you little sneak!" The first Stabbington shouts, grabbing at him, but failing.

"Sneak. How intimidating." Brandr rolls his eyes. He jumps to the side as another knife is thrown at his face. "Hey! You coulda hit me!"

_Scree_! Laila caws as she attacks the faces of the Stabbington Brothers.

"Nice!" Brandr says as he begins to throw flaming rocks at them again. Then the unthinkable happens.

Brandr misses.

The flaming rock that was intended to hit the right shoulder of the man with an eyepatch, happens to go between them instead and hit a crate, which ignites instantly.

"How likely is that?" Brandr throws his arms up.

The Stabbington Brothers look at the crate, then at each other. They shrug.

"Work's done." The eyepatch-less man says. He turns to Brandr. "You're gonna die anyways, kid. See ya." The twins run out of the room, leaving Brandr to tend to the growing fire.

Brandr tears off the lid of the crate, checking if there is anything flammable inside. It's filled with fireworks. Fireworks. Just great. This must be the explosives the Stabbington brothers spoke about.

_Smother it! _Brandr frantically searches for something to cut off the fire's oxygen. He can't put it out magically if it spread on its own. Finding nothing useful, he looks at the massive fire, then at the fireworks. _Fifty-eight seconds until they explode, and the ship along with it. What do I do? _He thinks for a moment.

_Fifty-five seconds._

"GET OFF THE SHIP!" He starts to scream, running through the halls. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" He bangs on every door.

_Umm! Elsa!_ He remembers. He runs to where Elsa's cabin is and tries the handle, which is locked. Not knowing what else to do, he burns a massive hold through the door.

"What's going on?!" Elsa asks, jumping out of her bed. "What did you just do?! Who are you?!"

_Thirty-three seconds._

"Not important at the moment." Brandr states, stepping forward. "Listen, the fireworks down on the cargo deck, they're about to blow up. So I'm here to get you away. Okay? Let's go." He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room. But she manages to snatch up a box before they leave. She looks stunned at the fact that there are fireworks about to explode.

_And, is that guilt? _Brandr frowns. He shakes his head to put the thought out of his mind.

"GET OUT!" He starts shouting again. "EVERYONE, WAKE UP! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THIS SHIP RIGHT NOW!"

They reach the top deck, leading the chaos of sailors behind them.

"Here!" Brandr guides her to a small lifeboat. "Get in!" He commands.

"Wait!" Elsa stops him, letting go of his hand.

"What?" Brandr asks impatiently. Doesn't she understand that they have twelve seconds to live or die?

"It's broken! Do you see that?" The blonde points a a rather large hole in the bottom of the boat that Brandr had not noticed.

"Oh." He folds his arms and looks around. "There aren't anymore lifeboats. Only this one, and two others that have disappeared. We'll just have to jump and hope for the best then." He improvises.

"What?" Elsa shouts. "That's ridiculous!"

Brandr grabs her hand and pulls her anyways.

The fireworks discharge.

The ship explodes in multiple colors.

And everyone on it dies.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...<strong>

**Of part 1.**

**Part 2 of Awkwardly Reconnecting will begin in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**(A/N) Sorry? (I'm not sorry.) On the other hand, yay for my first real cliffhanger. Thanks you people for your support, if you're still around after that cliffhanger I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Awkwardly Reconnecting...<em>

_The fireworks discharge._

_The ship blows up. _

_And everyone on it dies._

Part 2

Thankfully, Elsa and Brandr weren't on the ship, and many of the sailors heard the boy's warning and escaped themselves. And the unlucky few that were on board didn't actually die, they were just seriously injured.

Maybe death was an overstatement.

* * *

><p>Captain Andreas Toov leads a simple life. He is a good man with a wife and three sons that he loves dearly. He respects his country and queen, and although he doesn't always quite agree with her methods, he still believes the young woman has potential to be as good a ruler as her father was. In his free time he likes to read to his two youngest children, Alf and Thor, and go fishing with his eldest, Andreas Jr. As for his moneymaking occupation, he gratefully and happily captains Arendelle's finest vessel, the <em>Icebreaker. <em>

Well...It _was _Arendelle's finest, until it exploded under mysterious circumstances... and colors.

Over an hour the captain had been drifting on an empty barrel, looking for survivors from his crew. He then spies a boat.

"HELLO!" He shouts in the distance, gaining their attention. Using his little conserved energy, he starts swimming toward them.

"It's the captain!" One man from the boat shouts, pointing at the drenched and exhausted man. They start to row to him as well. Two men pull him up by his underarms and lift him onto the small boat.

"Th- thank you." Toov wheezes, clutching his soaked shirt. He looks at the three men in the boat. "I owe you my life."

"It's our duty, Cap'n." An older man states.

"Thank you, Bailey." Toov nods. He looks around, a concerned look on his face. "Where is Queen Elsa?" He asks.

The men don't answer.

Toov continues. "Didn't one of you secure her majesty when you left on the boat?" He asks, sitting up and rocking the boat only slightly.

"She wasn't in her room when Ivar and I checked." A man named Petter says steadily and slowly, giving a nod to the last man.

"What of the other two boats? Do you know if they know her whereabouts?"

"No, we don'." Bailey shakes his head. "One of the boats were broken. But maybe the other picked the lass up."

"Bailey!" Petter pushes the man. "You can't call the queen 'lass'! Not in front of the Captain!"

"I'm old!" Bailey rolls his eyes, chuckling weakly. "I'll do as I like." He may be laughing, but there is a somber tension around the boat that everyone senses as they again fall silent. This agonizing quiet lasts a few minutes.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Ivar suddenly asks timidly. He is the newest addition to the crew, and only a mere boy. He's barely of age, with a light colored wispy beard beginning to form on his thin face.

Toov regains his composure. His ship may be gone, but he is still captain, and he must act like one. "Men, set sail for Corona. It'll be a day's journey at this pace. We'll get their help to find the queen. But keep your eyes peeled for any survivors. The queen may be our priority, but those men are still important. Am I understood?" He asks loudly, making eye contact with each of his crew.

The men salute. "Yes, sir!" They shout. The four begin to row at a strong pace. Toov knows they aren't very far from the islands in this area, but those are in the opposite direction that they are headed. He can only hope that the rest of his men made it to those islands and to safety.

They pass a drowned body, and they mourn for their fallen brother.

Maybe death wasn't such of an overstatement.

* * *

><p><em>"GASP!" <em>Brandr and Elsa each inhale deeply after crawling onto the beach of a small island. They spotted the island a little while after the explosion pushed everyone away from the wreckage, and spent the last forty minutes swimming to land, with Laila guiding them both.

Brandr breathes heavily and looks around at his surroundings. About forty-five feet away is the tree line to a marsh type landscape with few trees. About fifteen feet away is a tide pool in the ocean. Several hundred billion feet away is the sun, which is beginning to rise over the sea. And about six and a half feet away from the drenched black-haired boy is an extremely freaked out queen.

"You- you- and then- ocean! Fireworks! Fire! You- magic!" Elsa stutters out, pacing back and forth looking at Brandr, then at her feet. Clutched in her hands is a package, covered in a layer of ice, most likely to protect whatever is inside from water damage.

Brandr turns away from the confused woman and to his firebird. "Laila, go scout around to see if there's anyone looking for Elsa, or any kind of city or town nearby."

_Understood. _Laila nods.

"How do you know my name?" Elsa asks in a frightened voice, examining the boy. "You have fire powers." She states under her breath in an astonished voice.

"Yeah, I do." Brandr tells her in a distracted voice, watching his bird take off and fly away.

"Fire..." Elsa repeats, thinking intensely, her subconscious bringing up unlikely memories. "The dream, the singed letter, the ashes outside my window..." She gasps and whips her head up. "You've been watching me! You work for Hans!" She stops pacing.

"You put that together surprisingly quickly." Brandr says, in a slightly astonished voice.

Elsa looks away, beginning become angry. "You've been doing whatever he says!" She yells at him, backing away defensively.

"Not anymore, seeing as he tried to kill me." Brandr counters. "And let's not forget, so were you." He says back, still fairly calm.

"It's not the same!" Elsa snarls.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Brandr nods his head.

Elsa shakes her head and looks at the ocean. "I'm stuck on an island, miles off of my ship's normal course, with no way to get back!"

"Just relax, I sent my firebird to find the nearest civilized land." Brandr says in a soothing voice, trying to calm her. Trying, and failing.

"And what good is that?" She asks, beginning to pace again.

"Once she does that, we can build a raft out of sticks or something and sail there." The teen explains, waving his arm to the ocean. He's beginning to get a _tiny _bit annoyed with her pessimistic and (although he's hesitant to admit) obnoxious attitude.

"Because _that_ will work!" Elsa says in a heavily sarcastic voice, throwing her arms up. She stops, her eyes wide with realization. "I'm going to die. Anna, I'm going to miss her birthday! I promised I'd be there! I can't miss it! I can't die! I-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Brandr finally cracks.

Elsa stares, in complete silence and utter shock. "... _Excuse me?_" She dares to ask, thinking she might have misheard him. Because _nobody__, _fire powers or not, talks to a queen like that.

"You heard me," Brandr continues bravely, not caring in the slightest of her blue-blooded lineage. "Stop talking for a couple of minutes."

Elsa breathes deeply and closes her eyes. "_No one, _has _ever _spoken to me in that way, _ever _before." She points her finger warningly at him.

"Yeah? Well maybe that ought to be changed," he decides, tossing his arm up slightly. "Because, you're kind of a brat, _your majesty." _He gives her a low mock bow.

Elsa scoffs. "I don't believe it." She says, shaking her head. "I'm being insulted, by a- a lunatic, with _fire_ powers of all things!"

"Well, this 'lunatic' just saved your life! So maybe you should be a little grateful." He suggests. "And it's not like _you've_ got control over sunshine and rainbows, Miss 'I froze an entire country'."

"Who said I needed saving?" Elsa shouts. "I didn't need you to sacrifice yourself for me, Anna!" She falls silent in realization at what she just said, but Brandr doesn't.

"I don't know who this Anna chick is, but my name is Brandr!" He points to himself violently. "Brandr!"

"I know!" Elsa shouts, cutting him off. "I just- I need to be alone." She storms off towards the tree line. With sharp motion, she throws both arms to the sky. A small, but impressive, structure of ice rises from the sand and she enters it, sealing the door behind her.

Brandr growls and folds his arms. _Ungrateful. _He shakes his head with distaste. _I save her life and she just screams at me. She seemed so much gentler and kinder before she knew I existed. There goes my plan... _He begins to thoroughly examine his surroundings. Even though the sun's only just risen, he doesn't know how long he will be there and figures he might as well make camp for himself. _Ungrateful._

Elsa, inside her house, paces in a circle angrily. _How dare he? _She thinks. _Doesn't he realize who I am? What position I hold? _She frowns viciously. _Of course he does! He is just a terrible person! He works for Hans! _

The blonde creates a table from ice and puts the package she saved on it. _At least Anna's presents are okay... But, where did that Anna bit come from earlier? _She furrows her eyes worriedly.

Both of the people sigh. _What have I gotten myself into? _They think at the same time.

* * *

><p>Brandr looks up at the sun, which is at it's peak in the sky. He judges that it's about noon, and the queen still hasn't come out from her structure of ice. Shrugging away the issue momentarily, he sets his focus on one mission. One of the most important tasks that he could accomplish in his life. It's a never ending mission, but one that he's glad to do. His mission: food. Because he is hungry. <em><br>_

The black haired teen sits on the wet sandbank and makes a fishing rod with his powers. He puts the pole in the water to cool off. He just wants to catch the fish; he can burn them later. After a few minutes, he casts his line into the water and waits for something to bite. Thankfully, Brandr was taught patience as a young child.

_*Flashback*_

Brandr shuffled uncomfortably as he crouched on the ground. He was the world's hungriest, coldest, most annoyed eight year old. The boy had a simple task. All he had to do was wait for the stall keeper to leave momentarily, then he would sneak in there, grab some warmer clothes for winter, and then get back to Laila. He was not to leave his post.

Brandr was painfully hungry, however. He hadn't eaten since _that morning_! He was practically dead! But Laila told him mot be patient and keep his priorities straight. But he's dying of hunger! He couldn't wait until after!

"My pie-or-tees is to my belly." He mispronounced the word in his angry mumblings. So he left his post and went hunting for bread. He soon found a bakery and it wasn't very hard to swipe some food. It wasn't very hard for him to be unnoticed. He only choked slightly while devouring the warm roll.

_Brrr_... He pulled his arms close to his torso. _It's cold_. He looked at the stall. The stall man wasn't there!_ He's probably been gone for at least 'leven minutes! He'll be back real soon_! The eight year old thought frantically. He ran his little legs over there as fast as he could. But it was too late. The warm cloaks that he was going to take for him and his sister were gone! And he saw the man on his way back to the stall, so he couldn't take anything else. All he could do was scram.

_Laila's gonna be so sad_. He thought to himself aa he slowly walked back to an alleyway in a relatively abandoned part of town. (He was in a small city Sweeden by the way.) The siblings stopped there on their way to Weselton, a place that the two had heard so many wonderful things about. Laila always sounded so happy whe she talked about the "promise for discovery" that it held. _But she's not gonna be happy now_. Brandr shook his head somberly. He approached his sister tentatively. Her wise brown eyes gazed at him, as if she already knew what happened.

"Hi Laila." Brandr smiled weakly, pretending nothing was wrong. "What's up?

"You left your post." She informed him, placing a hand on her hip. Her curly black hair was tied back and out of her face.

"Yeah." Brandr said glumly.

She kneeled down next to him. "You're lucky I went and got the clothes while you were gone." She points to two neatly folded gray cloaks that rested on a crate a few feet away from them.

Brandr's face broke apart in a relived grin. "You're awesome." He complimented her.

She shrugged off the comment modestly. "We both are. Now, why did you leave?"

"I was hungry." Brandr looked at his feet. He pulled out half of a roll. "I brought you some."

She takes it. "Thanks. But do you see why you have to be patient?" she asked. She broke a piece off and put it in her mouth.

Brandr nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Good." The fourteen year old stood back up. "Now don't do it again, you dork."

"You're a dork!" He immediately shot back.

She laughed. "We both are." She placed the smaller of the clothes into his hands. "Now put this on and light a fire, please. It's getting cold."

_*End Flashback*_

Brandr's line suddenly jerks violently. _Alright! Fish! _He cheers as he pulls a large sized fish out of the ocean. Fifteen minutes later that fish has been cleaned, descaled, deboned, and is currently sizzling over a fire Brandr has created. The smell is tantalizing to the young teen and he is eager to dig in. As soon as it's done, he picks it up, and is about to take a bite when he pauses._  
><em>

_The queen hasn't eaten_. He thinks, and all of a sudden, that fish doesn't look quite as tasty. Resolving his situation, he cuts the fish in half, makes a small plate with his powers, and walks over to Elsa's ice hut.

He knocks on the door. "Um Elsa? I know that you're mad and frustrated and maybe even a little scared, but even all powerful snow queens have to eat too." He tells her.

No response.

Brandr sighs and rolls his eyes. Without any other warning, he melts the door with a an annoyed burst of blue flames.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa shouts at him, turning quickly from her pacing. _Has she been doing that all all this time? _He thinks, turning his head to the side. He shakes away the thought.

"Just take the damn fish." He says, walking inside and to her table, all while she stares at him with an incredulous look. He shifts aside a package and sets the platter down. He looks at her. "You know, I haven't hurt you, obviously. I don't want your death on my conscience. So consider this a piaculum." He tells her, throwing his hands up briefly.

"You want me to consider half of a burnt up fish as a peace offering?" She asks, gesturing to the plate, still trying to fathom the events.

Brandr nods. "I figured we could despise each other, or we could tolerate each other. I'm to going to get you rescued either way. Then my debt and guilty feeling will be gone, and so will I." He steps toward the door. "Your choice, ice queen." And with that Brandr leaves Elsa to her hut. He walks over to his fish, which miraculously has not been eaten by birds.

_Cool_. He thinks, sitting down and beginning to devour his food. He's three bite in when Elsa unexpectedly sits down next to him. "Hi." He says, looking at her a bit strangely.

"I have decided to accept your truce." She says, looking at the ocean's horizon rather than Brandr. "But let me make one thing clear, I _will_ get back to my sister. And you _will_ help me, and _maybe_ then I won't have you arrested for working with Hans and trying to murder me."

"Whatever you say, Elsa." Brandr rolls his eyes, not caring about her threats. He begins to eat his fish again.

Elsa scowls at him. She stands up and walks to the tree-line. She begins to hurl ice spikes at the base of it.

"What are you doing?" Brandr asks, standing up as well and going over to her.

I'm. Making. A. Boat. To. See. My. Sister." She throws since with every word. "So. I. Need. To. Cut. Down. Some. Trees."

Brandr continues to stare. "So I'm assuming making a boat with your powers isn't an option?" He asks, placing his hands behind his back and leaning over to get a good look at her face.

She stops suddenly, realizing he's right. She sighs and hangs her head.

Brandr grins. "Don't hate me because I'm right."

"I hate you because you worked with Hans." She replies. "I am forced to cooperate with you."

"Glad to know." Brandr smirks obnoxiously.

Elsa sighs. She just hopes she will be rescued soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

* * *

><p>"Brandr!" Elsa shouts. "Are you even trying to help?" She asks him in a <em>very<em> annoyed manner. After their fish treaty, Brandr told her about survival necessities. They had fire, a shelter of sorts (Elsa did at least. Brandr wouldn't last one night in that frozen house of death), and they discovered that when Brandr used his powers to melt Elsa's ice, they got water (this was an accidental discovery found out during another argument about Brandr supposedly trying to kill Elsa). But there was one thing that they don't have an abundance of, and that is food. Sure, the fish will keep them satisfied for a while, but fishing is a slow and sometimes fruitless process. So they decided to search in the small tree area (there aren't a lot of trees) for food. And by "they", Elsa means she is.

Brandr lazily leans on a tree, his eyes half closed as he simply surveys his surroundings. He quickly glances up at the overcast sky, before gazing at the marshy area around him again.

"I'm looking for food." He replies, not moving from his position. "And I see none. When the case changes, I'll let you know."

Elsa throws her arms up. "That isn't helpful! Can you do _anything _constructive?"

"I can do this." He stands upright, and puts his hands flat on the ground. With a swift movement, his feet are in the air, and he's walking on his hands all around the terrain. "Ta-da!" He says, balancing on one hand.

Elsa sighs with frustration and pinches the bridge of her nose. "That isn't constructive! We are going to die if we don't find food soon!" She shouts very seriously, throwing her arms out. She hates him. He's obnoxious, unhelpful, rude, and he tried to kill her! She doesn't _just_ hate him, she _loathes _him.

"Stop yelling. It's annoying." Brandr puts his feet back on the ground and stands up straight. "And just so you know, the average person can survive up to thirty days without food. It's been four hours. Although with your rich tastes, I'd give you probably a week." Brandr doesn't hate Elsa, per say, but he finds her rude and pessimistic royal attitude annoying and unhelpful. There are several beings he'd rather be deserted on an island with before he'd choose Elsa. A potato maybe. It would be quieter, nicer, plus he could eat it.

"No!" Elsa folds her arms crossly. "I am perfectly capable of surviving and finding my own food." She defends herself.

Brandr smirks. "Prove it."

Elsa quickly looks around. Smiling triumphantly, she plucks up a plant from the ground. "Norwegian angelica. Also known as wild celery." She informs him.

"Good." He nods, encouraging her happy and slightly smug look. "Only that's not wild celery."

Her face falls. "What is it then?" The queen asks.

"That's giant hogweed. Not fully grown yet, but it's sap will leave your skin severely burned and blistered if it makes contact." She quickly drops the weed. Brandr laughs and puts himself back into a handstand.

Elsa sighs. "Okay. I'm not the most suitable for finding edible plants." She admits.

Brandr nods his head agreeingly, but says nothing as he walks around on his palms.

Elsa looks at him strangely.

"What?" He asks, looking up at her and questioning her look.

"You're... standing? No... Well, you should know you're on top of the hogweed." Elsa tells him, pointing at his hands.

Brandr looks down. Sure enough, a clear sap is squished under his left hand, and a crushed hogweed is the cause.

"Ah!" He quickly jumps to his feet and starts sprinting to the beach. He falls to his knees at the ocean and begins to rub his hand on the ground a few inches underwater, feverishly trying to get the sap off.

Elsa makes her way over to Brandr, her hips swaying slowly. "So, if I can't find food, and you're so careless that you potentially injure yourself, how are we supposed to eat?" She asks innocently, but Brandr can see the smirk threatening to appear.

"Ha ha. Laugh all you want." Brandr says bitterly, scrubbing his palm. "Hurt or not, I can still find food for myself. You can't, as you so clearly stated."

Elsa frowns. _That's true. He doesn't have to be doing this for me. _She thinks. _Why is he so confusing? First he tries to kill me, now he's trying to keep me alive._

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him crossly.

"Because if I don't wash the sap off, it's gonna blister my skin." Brandr explains monotonously, absorbed in his task.

"Not that." She says, for once _not _yelling at him. "Why are you helping me? You tried to kill me."

"Once again, I was actually trying to stop just that. But since it was _technically _my fault that the ship blew up, I felt bad. And now I'm trying to make up for it. But you." He shakes his head quickly. "You don't make it easy."

"I see." Elsa says in a stately manner. "Well, I wish you luck with your hand. I'll go try to find food." She tells him, beginning to turn away.

"Over there." He points to the side a few feet away with his free hand.

"What?"

"Over near that marshy hole thing there are some marsh marigolds. You can eat those." Brandr tells her, going back to washing his hand.

"Oh." Elsa purses her lips. "Thank you."

Brandr chuckles at her attempt at being polite to him, which is quite sufficient actually. "No problem, ice queen."

* * *

><p>"Your majesties!" A disheveled water logged man runs into the throne room. He bows immediately.<p>

"Captain Toov? You should be on your way to Arendelle." Queen Cathrine stands up quickly. "Why are you here? Is there something the matter?" Frederick gets to his feet as well.

The seaman nods his head. "We were approximately sixteen hours into our journey, when the bottom of our ship exploded. We don't know why." The royal family, and Eugene, gasp.

"Is Elsa okay?" Rapunzel asks in a concerned voice.

"Her majesty has vanished in the wreck. I came here with a few men to request your assistance in finding her and any other survivors." Toov tells them.

Cathrine nods. "Of course. We'll gather a search party at once."

King Frederick turns to a man several feet away. "Admiral George, how soon can your swiftest vessel reach Arendelle?"

"Depends. Two days most likely. A day and a half if the weather permits." The dark skinned man replies. He is wearing a navy blue suit with a silver trim. He doesn't have hair on his head, but a neatly trimmed beard.

"Have a letter sent to Princess Anna of Arendelle right away, informing her of the situation. Then collect three ships for a search party." The king commands him.

"Yes, your majesty." George bows briefly before starting on his way.

"Make haste, Admiral." Cathrine asks of him.

"I will." George says sincerely, before exiting the throne room.

"Captain Toov." Cathrine addresses the man.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asks.

"You and your men are welcome to rest at the castle for the time being." Cathrine tells him.

Toov opens his mouth to protest, but the look on the queen's face convinces him not to.

"The party should be ready to set sail in approximately two hours." Frederick informs him. "We'd hope to have you and your crew join us in the search."

"We shall, your majesty." Toov replies. "I'll go collect my men."

"You do that, Captain. We'll prepare ourselves here." Cathrine tells him. The man bows a final time before returning out the way he came in.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rapunzel asks no one in particular. Eugene puts his arm over her assuringly.

"Elsa is a strong girl. I doubt she'd give up quite that easily." Eugene says sincerely.

Rapunzel nods and leans her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't need you to sacrifice yourself for me, Anna!" <em>

The words that Elsa had said that morning still echo in her mind. She didn't mean to say that. She knows that she was most definitely _not_ talking to her sister, however the name still just slipped out, and Elsa wants to know why. Does she have repressed feelings over the incident prior to the Great Thaw? Is it because of the situation she's in now? Is Hans making her stressed?

Elsa rolls her eyes. Of course Hans is making her stressed. But this isn't about Hans. This is about Anna, and why Elsa feels so much unrest with that one little sentence she said. Anna sacrificed herself, but she's okay now. Open and shut problem. Anna did it because she loved Elsa, no she _loves _Elsa. And Elsa loves her. And Elsa promises to protect Anna from whatever hell Hans still has in store for them. They will keep each other safe, because they love each other.

But... Brandr doesn't love Elsa. The blonde's already confusing situation just became even more befuddling to her.

_So why did he save me? _She wonders, absentmindedly fiddling with her braid. He says it's because he wants to be cleared from his debt and guilty conscience, but if that's the reason, why work for Hans in the first place?

She exits her small ice house and walks into the starry night. The teen, Brandr, is lying on the beach next to a small fire, gazing idly at the sky. One arm supports his head while the other is resting near the fire. Elsa does a quick double take. No, his arm is resting _in _the fire.

"How is your hand?" The queen asks, stopping to stand by him. He removes the hogweed afflicted hand from under his hand and checks it over.

"It's fine. No damage." He says, showing it to her. "Got the sap off in time." He places his hand back under his head and looks at the sky again.

Elsa nods. "That's good." She decides.

"Is it now?" Brandr asks with a smirk, almost irritatingly. "Last I checked, you despised me."

"I still do. Loathe you, I mean. But as we both agreed, my chances of survival are slim. So your overall wellbeing is of my concern." Elsa says matter-a-factly, straightening her posture.

"Aw, you do care." Brandr sits up and places a hand on his chest. "I'm touched, Elsa. I really thought you hated me."

"You tried to kill me!" Elsa defends, her voice rising slightly. "I do hate you!"

"As I said before, _I did not try to kill you!" _Brandr says sternly, trying to get his point across. "Why do you automatically hate people who supposedly try to kill you, even if they didn't, and if it was an _accident_?" He emphasizes the last word.

"I don't. There have been others, and I don't necessarily blame them for trying." Elsa tells him quietly, looking away.

Brandr tilts his head, not quite knowing what she's getting at.

"They were scared of my powers... I froze my entire kingdom." Elsa continues. "While I think they had an awful way of dealing with it, it wasn't a bad motivation."

"That's stupid." Brandr finally says. "You really forgave them?"

Elsa half nods her head. "Most of them. They were scared, they didn't know what they were doing. Hans wasn't scared though. He knew exactly what his actions were, and I will never forgive him." She assures the boy. She sighs. "He seemed so trustworthy."

"Yeah, well screw him." Brandr says, throwing one arm up slightly. "I hope he burns. The others too. Let 'em burn, I say."

"'Let 'em burn?'" Elsa quotes, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yep." Brandr nods. "Makes sense to me."

"Let it go." She says quietly, almost to herself.

"That's nice too." Brandr judges approvingly. "More your style though. 'Let it go' is no longer really accept responsibility. 'Let 'em burn' is well... It's pretty much the same thing, but in a destructive way. And, I'm kind of a destructive guy."

"So I've noticed." Elsa dead pans. She looks up at the sky briefly. "I suppose I'll be headed back to my room now. Is it too much to hope that you won't kill me while I sleep?" She asks.

The black haired boy lies back down. "I won't do that, I promise. If I really wanted you dead I would have let you eat the hogweed, or left you back on that ship."

"Why did you save me though?" She asks, remembering why she came out in the first place. "I thought you worked for Hans."

"Sideburns and I aren't on the best terms now. I hate him, even before he tried to have me killed." He looks up at her. "Me! He tried to have _me _killed! I know, unbelievable! But, I already told you. I saved you because I felt bad. You didn't deserve all that stuff Hans was putting you through, and I knew I could help. Plus, I've never seen anyone else who could..." He frowns, not exactly knowing how he wants to phrase the few words.

"What?"

Brandr lights his hand on fire in response. "Magic. I saw it, and I was curious."

"I haven't seen anyone else, either." Elsa tells him. "My cousin, she used to have magic hair, but that was because of a magic flower, while I was born with my powers naturally, as far as I know. And hers still wasn't like what I have."

Brandr nods, showing he understands her story. "Well, go on and go to sleep. I'll do the same. Tomorrow, we'll search the island for any other food items." He puts his head back on the sand and closes his eyes.

Elsa tips her head slightly, signaling that she's leaving and walks back to her house. She seals the door behind her and looks at her sister's package.

_I will get back to you, Anna. _She thinks. For the the first time since she got to this island, she has real hope that she will get home.

* * *

><p>King Frederick looks from his pacing to Admiral George. "Has the letter been sent?" He asks.<p>

The bald man nods. "It is on it's way to Arendelle as we speak." He replies. "And the search vessel is ready for departure, whenever you see it fit to be sent off."

"Good." He says with a slow nod. "I'll send someone down to collect the captain and his men. They will be sailing with you."

"Yes, your majesty." George nods again. "Are you to be sailing with us as well?"

Frederick shakes his head. "Cathrine asked me to stay behind." He tells the admiral.

"Stay with your family. You can trust we'll find the queen." George assures him.

"And the others."

"Naturally." George gives a small nod.

"Stephen." Frederick turns to a small page beside him.

"Yes, your majesty?" The boy replies.

"Go tell Captain Toov that the ship is ready."

"Yes, sir." Stephen quickly runs out of the room.

The page can hardly believe it. He got this job only a few weeks ago, and the king already knows his name! The excited fifteen year old runs through the corridors. He nearly knocks over the princess in his hurry.

"Woah!" Rapunzel says, backing out of his way. "Now where are you off to in such a rush, Stephen?" She asks. The princess knows his name too!

"Can't talk, your highness." He says apologetically, bowing to her. "I've got to tell Captain Toov that the ship is ready to leave."

Rapunzel nods understandingly. "Good then, that sounds important. I know I can trust you to get the job done and help find Elsa."

And she trusts Stephen! "I won't let you down!" He promises, beginning to run again. He's already out of the area when she opens her mouth to reply.

Young Stephen soon arrives at the door to which Toov and his men are. He knocks on it quickly. A blond man, a few years older then him opens it.

"Who is it, Ivar?" Another man with curly brown hair asks.

"It's a page, Petter." Ivar replies.

"Are they ready for us, then?" Petter wonders, standing up quickly.

"Yes, sir!" Stephen replies, entering the room completely.

A tall, authoritative looking man walks over to Stephen and looks at him. The boy's excited attitude falls at the man's stern gaze. Stephen looks at the floor to avoid looking the man in the eye.

"Repeat what you said."' The man orders him.

"Captain Toov?" Stephen asks in a quiet voice.

The man nods. "Yes. Now could you please repeat what you said? Louder, so everyone can hear."

Stephen nods and takes a deep breath. "King Frederick told me to tell you that the ship is ready for the search." He tells them. The men cheer while Toov gives a small grin.

He stops his smile. "Remember men, this isn't a party. This is a rescue." He reminds them. They become silent. Toov turns to Stephen. "Thank you boy, you may go." Stephen nods and leaves the room quickly. He hears the captain giving the men orders from outside the room. With a final "Yes sir!" The men leave the room themselves and march away.

Stephen smiles. Soon even the captain will know who he is. He's finally starting to make a name for himself. Good for Stephen.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So thank you all for reading, and reviewing if you did. I appreciate your (hopefully) honest thoughts. See you soon, my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Please, Kristoff?" Anna begs, clasping her hands together, and pouting her lips.

"No." The man says firmly.

"Aww, come on Kristoff." Olaf asks. "It's just an outfit. Besides, it'll make Anna really happy."

He looks at the _not_ ridiculous (it's pretty ridiculous) set of clothes that Anna wants him to wear. He turns to Sven.

The reindeer gives him a funny look as if to tell him that "the snowman's got a point."

Kristoff sighs and shakes his head. "I really don't like you sometimes."

Anna and Olaf each cheer while Sven brays in a happy tone. Kristoff looks at the outfit again. It is a stuffy dark blue suit with a high collar and tight pants, something that Kristoff wouldn't wear on any occasion.

Actually, he envisions some snobby prince choosing these to wear to some snobby party, where he would have some snobby conversation with some snobby princess. Kristoff likes to think of himself as _not_ snobby, so why the harvester is picking up the clothes and leaving the room to change is a mystery to him as well as anyone.

A few minutes later, he looks at his reflection. He didn't know that a person could look that uncomfortable, or that ridiculous. But there he stands, oddly rigid and feeling uneasy.

"Anna?" Kristoff calls out the door. He pokes his head out of the room where Anna, Olaf, and even Sven were waiting. Kristoff was a little hesitant to have Sven in the castle at first (he and his reindeer pal aren't exactly the castle-going type), but Anna assured him that it was alright.

Sven snorts loudly. "You look awful funny wearing that, Kristoff." The blond man translates out loud in Sven's voice.

"Don't laugh at me." Kristoff commands, reverting back to his own voice.

"Hmm..." Olaf taps his chin while he critiques the harvester's outfit. "You know, I don't think that this is working for you."

"You know what, I think you're right, Olaf." Kristoff nods. He loosens his collar. "But this is for Anna."

Anna smiles sheepishly. "_Well... _Maybe this isn't the exact choice of clothing that suits you." She admits, twisting her hands together.

Kristoff looks relieved. "Good. I re-"

"But don't worry! We'll find something that will work." The princess says in a determined voice. "It doesn't matter how long it takes."

Kristoff sighs. "Anna, I'm not sure this is a great idea."

"What?" Anna scoffs and waves her hand, dismissing the remark. "Of course it's a great idea... Right?" She asks him quietly.

"Well, um." Kristoff ruffles his hair.

"I don't think that Kristoff likes playing dress-up, Anna." Olaf says suggestively, raising his hand.

"Yeah." Kristoff says, dropping his arm to his side.

"Oh." Anna forms her mouth into an "o". "Why didn't you just say so? I understand completely." She laughs and lightly pushes his arm.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kristoff explains. He loosens his collar again.

"I'm a tough girl, Kristoff." Anna says kindly and puts her hands on her hips.

"You are indeed, feistypants." Kristoff chuckles. "I'd lean over to give you a kiss, but I can't bend down in this shirt."

"Oh, right! Sorry. You go change into what you were wearing. Olaf and I will find a different outfit." Anna tells him. Kristoff opens his mouth to speak, but Anna stops him. "Don't worry, it will more comfortable. And much, _much_ more your style. Now go get changed." She pats his shoulder assuringly and gives him a a small shove.

Kristoff doesn't move from his spot. "Why do I need an outfit anyway? It's not like I go to any fancy events. I take pride myself for being a particularly unfancy guy." He boasts.

"I told you, when Elsa gets back, she and I are throwing a small little ball for my birthday.." She explains.

"Define 'small' for me, would you?" Kristoff asks, sticking his fists on his waist.

"Just, small." Anna holds two fingers together. "Like, us, Elsa, Marie, and then some."

"And then some?" Kristoff repeats.

"And then some." Anna says quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"How much is 'some', exactly?" Kristoff leans the best he can against a wall. "Just wondering."

"You know... All of Arendelle." Anna tells him, fiddling with her braids. She gives an awkward fake laugh.

"All of it?" Kristoff asks horsely, stumbling slightly out of surprise.

"Well, whoever wants to come." Anna clarifies. "We invited everyone, but of course not all of them can attend because people can't _always _go to parties _all _of the time. Not that I have parties all of the time. But that doesn't mean that I don't want them to come!" She waves her hands quickly, hoping he doesn't get the wrong impression. "I do! Want them to come! Because what's a party without people? I love people! I'm a people person!"

"Me too!" Olaf sticks his arm up and hops up and down. "I love people too! Except when they run away screaming 'IT'S ALIVE!' That's just rude." He shakes his head disapprovingly. He leans over to Anna and whispers. "I think there's something wrong with them."

Anna giggles. "Olaf, not everyone is used to seeing living snowmen. Remember?"

"I know. But they don't have to be so rude about it." Olaf says defensively. "Not now, Sven." He pushes away the reindeer, who was trying to eat the snowflakes off of his flurry again.

"But yeah. I'm totally a people person!" Anna says confidently, getting back to the subject at hand. "I love big parties."

"Is um- is Elsa alright with, well... People?" Kristoff asks, waving his hand in a small circle.

Anna nods fervidly. "Totally! It was her idea in fact. We discussed it bit before she left, and we'll work out all the minute details when she gets back." She tells him. Kristoff nods, a little disbelievingly. Anna tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "She's really trying, you know." She says.

"I know. " Kristoff takes one of her hands and looks her in the eyes. "And she's doing a great job. Besides, I was asking in hopes that she _wasn't_ so I don't have to deal with people. But, I can't imagine it's easy for her."

"I'm sure it isn't." Anna smiles softly. "With her being alone for so long. And her... _woosh!" _Anna waves her arms around, mimicking Elsa's powers. Her hand swings out and hits the wall, causing a decorative shield to fall and knock Kristoff in the head.

"_Ow!"_ He winces, his hand immediately going to the spot where the metal shield landed.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry. I'm sorry! Sorry. I'm sorry." Anna hides behind her hand. "Are you okay?" She asks, looking at his head.

"Well, this thick skull has kept me safe before." He says, tapping his noggin with his knuckles. He grimaces, realizing that hurt, but quickly pretends he's okay. "See? I'm fine." He says, his voice cracking slightly.

"I feel like I'm going to give you a concussion one day." Anna says with a weak laugh.

"Yeah. Probably." Kristoff agrees.

Anna smacks his arm. "You aren't supposed to say that."

"What am I supposed to say then?" Kristoff asks defensively.

Olaf bounces up and down again. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! You're supposed to tell her that she's perfect and you love her no matter what."

"_Well_," Anna twiddles her thumbs together awkwardly. "I wouldn't put it like _that._"

Kristoff chuckles. "You're perfect and I love you. No matter what." Anna smiles brightly, but then it falls when she sees Kristoff walk right past her, and to Sven.

"_Aww_! I love you too, buddy!" Sven brays while Kristoff speaks. They laugh.

"You're a jerk, Kristoffer Bjorgman." Anna pouts.

"Yeah, that's kinda mean, Kristoff." Olaf says, crossing his arms.

"Relax, I'm only joking." Kristoff says. He goes up to Anna. "I do love you, Anna. And it's Kristoff." Anna smiles again and hugs him, but Olaf remains unfazed.

"Umm." Kristoff and Anna look at him strangely. Olaf raises an eyebrow and juts out a snowy hip. "Is he being... Elsa?" Kristoff asks, a little freaked out by it.

"Olaf! You know I think your Elsa impression is way too creepy." Anna tells him. Olaf chuckles and returns to being good ole' Olaf.

"I'm only playing." The snowman says, smiling brightly. "You know what? We should go on a picnic!" He gasps excitedly and lifts his head up.

Kristoff nods. "I could go for food. How does that sound to you?" He turns to Anna.

"I want to... But I have a bunch of work to do." She tells them. "Maybe just a quick lunch?"

"A quick lunch it is!" Olaf says, raising a valiant stick arm into the air. Anna giggles at him.

Kristoff smiles at the princess. "You're really cute when you laugh. He bends down to give her a kiss, but is immediately stopped by his shirt. "I'm gonna get out of this monkey suit now." He tells them.

"Yeah." Anna nods, agreeing with him. "Sven, how about we take back to the stable and get you some carrots?" Sven begins to jump up and down excitedly.

"We'll take that as a yes." Olaf chuckles and begins to waddle away, leading Sven with him. Anna waits a moment.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Kristoff tells her, giving her permission to leave. He gives a small nod, showing that it's alright.

"Okay." Anna says, beginning to walk away, but making no rush.

Kristoff gives another easy smile. "You better hurry. Olaf and Sven could get themselves into some kind of trouble." As if on cue, they hear a crash.

"Sven!" Olaf's voice rings from around the corner. "You aren't supposed to touch the flower vase!"

"I'd better go." Anna says quickly, already beginning to run.

"Yeah." Kristoff nods as she turns the corner. He looks down at his clothes. How did he ever get put into a situation like this? He's wearing a snobby shirt, and his girlfriend is a high class person, who always is needed by people. (Ugh. People.) She has an older, _very_ protective sister with ice powers. And he cannot forget the talking snowman. He doubts anyone could forget the talking snowman.

Just then, Anna runs back to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiles as she darts away again. He's such a lucky guy to be put into a situation like this.

XXXX

"Okay, Sven." Anna pats the happy reindeer on his head, and then scratched his chin. She hands him another carrot. "Now that you're all set, I'm just gonna leave you here with a few more carrots." She pets him one last time and leaves the stables.

"See you later, Sven." Olaf waves to the reindeer, who is munching contently on a carrot. Olaf turns to Anna. "I like Sven. He's nice." He says as he walks on his stubby legs alongside the princess.

"That's good." Anna nods. "Sven is nice. And I am super glad that you guys are friends."

"Yeah. Me too." Olaf says happily. He gets a wide grin on his face. "Hey look it's Kristoff! Hi Kristoff!" He waves his arms. Sure enough, the burly blond man is walking towards them, now wearing his favorite (and Anna is beginning to think his only) blue shirt.

"So," Kristoff begins, clasping his hands together. "What should we do for lunch?"

Olaf raises his hand.

"Yes, Olaf? You have an idea?" Kristoff asks him.

"I can't eat food." The snowman tells everyone.

"I am aware of that." Kristoff says. "So we can get you some ice chips to eat or melt or play with, whatever. Sounds okay with you?"

"Sounds okay with me." Olaf states.

"Good. And what about you, Anna?" Kristoff turns to the princess. "Anything particular you feel like having?"

"I can just ask the staff to prepare us some sandwiches." Anna tells him. "A simple lunch would be fine."

"You know I can't accept royal related things. Even if it is just a sandwich." Kristoff tells her. "It feels like you do too much for me that I can't return."

"Nonsense." Anna dismisses the comment with a scoff. "I do not. And besides, it's just one little lunch."

"No, really. Let me at least pay for it." Kristoff offers.

"No. I shall not accept it." Anna says sternly. "You are getting free sandwiches, and you are going to like them."

Kristoff sighs, then looks up with a small smile. "Fine. You win. I'll eat your sandwiches, but they're going to have to taste amazing if I'm gonna like 'em."

"Deal." Anna smirks triumphantly. "Our castle chef makes the _best _sandwiches." She boasts. Kristoff takes her hand and the three of them begin to walk back up to the castle.

"Hey," Olaf speaks up. "If I put some ice chips, between two sheets of ice, it would be an ice sandwich, right? An icewich. And since it's not real food, can I eat that?"

"That sounds reasonable." Anna nods slowly, thinking about it. "I can see if our cook, Wenche, will make an... 'icewich' for you."

"Wonderful!" Olaf beams, clapping his twig hands together.

They soon reach the castle kitchens, Olaf jabbering the entire way about different types of "icewiches". (There are three, apparently.)

"Wenche," Anna approaches the chef. "Do you mind making a couple of sandwiches for lunch?"

"It'll be done in just a bit, dear. I'll get right on it." The older woman replies.

"Oh! And an icewich." Olaf adds.

"An 'ice witch'?" The chef questions. Olaf nods, confirming her. "While her majesty does undeniably have powers, I wouldn't call her a witch."

"No, no, no." Anna says, waving her hands. "Not an ice _witch, _an ice_wich._" Wenche's slightly confused look does not go away, so Anna decides to elaborate. "A sandwich. Made of ice?" She twirls her hands in a circle.

The chef smiles. "Aye. I can do that." She nods.

"Great! Thank you." Anna says, grinning happily. "We'll wait in the dining hall."

"Is there anything specific you want, boy?" Wenche asks Kristoff. "While I'm here."

"No." Comes Kristoff's short reply.

"Are you sure?" Anna looks at the man questioningly. "You don't want any carrots or anything?"

"Yeah. Sure." He says, still not used to conversing with people.

"Alright." Anna accepts his short replies and moves on. "So thank you Wenche. We'll just go now." She points to the door. Wenche, already beginning on their sandwiches, nods back at her. The trio then decides to sit in peaceful silence until their food comes. Anna fiddles with her braids. Olaf counts his fingers, and examines them carefully. Kristoff sits back in his chair with his eyes shut. Peaceful silence.

_Naturally_, Olaf finishes counting his fingers and figures he should describe, very thoroughly, the three types of "icewiches" to all around him.

"So, yeah, you've got your 'Classic Icewich', which is pretty much some ice chips between two thin sheets of ice, 'cause it would be hard to bite thick ice." He tells them, obviously showing that he thought this matter through. "Then there's what I like to call the 'Sloppy Slush'."

"'Sloppy Slush?'" Anna can't help but interrupt.

"Uh-huh." Olaf nods. "It's like the 'Classic' except instead of ice chips, the inside is slushy ice. Which can be kinda sloppy when you eat it."

"That makes sense." Anna says. "And the third?"

"Oh, there're probably more than three icewiches, I just haven't thought of them yet." Olaf says to her. "But anyway, the last one is like a mixture of the the two with ice chips _and _slush. I just haven't got a clever name for it, yet."

"The 'Twister Icewich'?" Anna suggests.

"The 'Mixed Ice Icewich?'" Olaf wonders.

"The 'Best of Both Worlds Icewich.'"

"The 'Slushy Chips Icewich.'"

"Enough with saying 'icewich!'" Kristoff says, nearly shouting. "I love ice, and the idea of an ice sandwich is interesting to me. But icewich is _not a word!"_

"And sandwiches don't have sand." Olaf counters. "I really found that hard to believe when I first heard about it, but it's true."

"Just please, tone it down with the 'icewich.'" He requests.

"Sure thing." Olaf promises. They sit in peaceful silence again, for a little bit.

"The 'Double Layered Ice Chips and Slush Icewich." Anna suggests to Olaf. Kristoff sighs. It doesn't even matter to him anymore. He supposes "icewich" _is_ a _cool _name.

"Ooh!" Olaf claps. "I like that one! Let's call it that. The 'Double Layered Ice Chips and Slush Icewich!'" He holds his arms out, testing the name.

Kai then comes into the room, carrying two trays, one large, and one small. "Your lunch, Madame and Sirs." He announces.

"I'm a Sir?" Olaf whispers, asking himself, more then anyone else. "Woah. That's nice." He comments. Kai sets the small tray in front of Olaf, and the bigger one near Anna and Kristoff. He places two plates in front of the couple. He removes the covers from the platters, revealing the food underneath.

"Thank you, Kai." Anna says, placing a napkin on her lap.

"Yeah, thank you Kai." Olaf reaches for his icewich, and gasps. "It's a Sloppy Slush! Yay!" He beams.

Kristoff nods a thank you to the man, remaining silent. The butler nods back and exits the room. Anna and Kristoff each reach for a sandwich from the several on the platter. Their hands bump and they each immediately pull their arms back.

"Sorry." Anna apologizes. "You first."

"No, you go." Kristoff tells her. "Really, I insist."

"Well thank you then." Anna smiles and picks up a sandwich. Kristoff smiles back and grabs one of his own. Still smiling, he tears a bite off. Anna looks away.

"Aww." Olaf beams. "Look at you two, putting each others needs first, and being in love." He goes quiet so he can continue to observe, while gnawing on his icewich.

"That's just courtesy, Olaf." Anna informs him. "Not love."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kristoff jokes.

"No! No, no, not at all!" Anna says quickly. "I love you! I really do! I didn't mean to insinuate that I didn't!"

"Anna relax." Kristoff chuckles. "I'm just kidding."

"That was mean." She says, putting two more sandwiches on her plate.

"That's a lot of food, feistypants." Kristoff notices, chewing more of his sandwich. "Are you sure you can eat it all?"

"Well maybe I'll get hungry later while I'm working, but for now _I'm eating lunch in my room."_ She tells him, putting emphasis on the last part. She picks up her plate and marches away. "Alone!" She adds. She slams the door behind her. It opens again quickly. "Actually, I'll be in the _study_!" She corrects herself. She doesn't want to mislead anyone.

Kristoff and Olaf give each other a strange look.

"Come Olaf," Kristoff says, dropping his sandwich, and standing up. "Grab your icewich, we'd better go apologize."

"'We?'" Olaf asks, gesturing to himself. "This is on _you_." He points to the blond man.

"Yeah." Kristoff admits, rubbing the back of his head. "_I _should go apologize."

"But I'll still help because I like it when Anna is happy." Olaf says cheerfully.

Kristoff smiles. "Thanks, Olaf."

"Let's go!" The snowman jumps up and rushes off.

"Right behind you." Kristoff says, following him. They reach the door to the study. Kristoff knocks on the door. "Anna?" He wonders.

"Come in." Anna replies from inside the room. Kristoff opens the door.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Kristoff tells her, entering the room.

"It's okay." Anna forgives him. "I was only kidding too. Besides, I need to get started on my work for today. You can stay if you want. I've got two sandwiches still." She points to the plate.

"Thanks. I left my lunch downstairs and I think the servants already cleaned it." Kristoff walks over and picks up a sandwich. He takes a bite. "Are you staying, Olaf?" He asks.

The snowman shakes his head. "No. I just wanted to make sure Anna was happy... And she is, so I'll just leave you two _alone_." He points to the couple, who blush slightly. "I'll go talk to Sven. Stay out of trouble you two." He warns, causing them to blush even more. The chuckling snowman leaves the couple.

"Well..." Kristoff messes with his hair. "That was..."

"Adorable of Olaf?" Anna wonders.

"I was going to say 'embarrassing,' but sure." Kristoff admits, dropping his arm. He takes another bit of his sandwich and sits in a chair besides Anna.

"No!" Anna starts to pull him out of the chair. "You can't sit there!" She says frantically.

"What?" Kristoff says, feeling very surprised, and nearly tumbling out of the chair. "Why not?"

"_Because,_ that's Elsa's chair!" She explains, as if this were obvious.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Kristoff says, still very confused.

Anna succeeds in pushing him off. Kristoff falls on his butt. "It's the special chair that I especially got for her. And only her." She tells him.

"Why didn't you just say that, then?" Kristoff asks, getting to his feet. "You could have just asked nicely."

"Sorry. I overreacted." Anna tells him.

"Only a little." Kristoff assures her. "You don't have to apologize for it."

"Okay. Well, there's another chair over here." Anna drags it over some. Kristoff rushes over, picks it up and takes it the rest of the way. "Yep. Another chair." Anna gestures to it.

"That is indeed a chair." He sits down in it. Anna then takes a seat at the desk and begins to work. "So, what can I help with?" Kristoff asks.

"There are a few papers back there that need to be thrown out." Anna points to a corner behind her, not looking up from the letter she is reading.

Kristoff turns. "That is a _lot _of paper." He observes, looking at the mountain of crumpled letters. "How long have you been collecting this?" He asks.

"Since Elsa left. None of the maids have touched the letters, in fear of messing up any system I have." Anna tells him. She quickly signs the paper and moves on to the next.

Kristoff nods mutely and goes over to the mess. He picks one up and starts reading it. Throwing it back down, he looks at another. And another.

"Are these all marriage proposals?" Kristoff asks disbelievingly.

"Some are just for courtship." Anna replies. "But yeah."

"Hmm." Kristoff looks at the mountain again. "So what do I do with these?" He asks.

"Burn them. Throw them out. I don't know. Look," Anna turns to face him. "I'm gonna have to block you out here for a bit. I'm sorry, but I need to focus." She goes back to her letter.

Kristoff nods. He gets it. That's a bunch of letters. She's pretty busy. So he's glad to help out and toss the letters. So he gets to work.

"You didn't, say yes to any of these did you?" He asks, almost nervously.

"_Kristoff..._" Anna warns.

"Just checking." He says, holding his hands up. He starts to gather up some letters. Anna giggles softly at him.

XXXXXXX

_Half an hour later..._

Kristoff finally finishes throwing out the massive pile of letters. It didn't help that Anna kept getting more to add. ("It's not my fault." She claimed. "They keep sending them.") But after half an hour of work, Kristoff is done dealing with the marriage and courtship proposals.

"All done, Anna." He tells her, sitting back down beside her.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna says distantly, enamored in writing something.

"You sure are working hard today. Burned through almost half of your work." He observes, trying to brighten the conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I can do all sorts of things if I put my mind to it." Anna tells him. "But I still have to work twice as hard."

"Why?" Kristoff asks.

"People think I'm clumsy and stupid." She explains, shrugging. "So I have to show them they are wrong by working _extra_ hard."

"That's crazy." Kristoff says incredulously. "Sure you've fallen once or twice, but that happens to everyone. But you're the smartest person I know. Don't let idiotic people get you down. They don't know you."

"Oh I know." Anna tell him. "But they don't. So I have to prove it to them."

"You shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone." Kristoff says firmly.

"Well, I do." Anna shrugs. "So that's that. But you don't have to be so worried about it."

"I just think that's unfair." Kristoff explains, putting his arm out. "The trolls never judged each other like that."

"You're really cute when you're angry." Anna notices.

"What?" Kristoff looks at her oddly, lie she just said that his face looked like a yak's. "No I'm not. Am I?"

Anna nods. "Yup. Your nostrils flare up and your chin juts out. It's cute."

"I think _you're_ the cute one." Kristoff comments, causing Anna to look away bashfully. "May I kiss you?" He asks.

"You may." Anna smiles. He leans in and kisses her softly.

_Bang!_

The door to the study is thrown open, causing the two to fall apart quickly. Anna looks at the intruder.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" She asks.

"A man just came from Corona." The butler says. "He insisted you get this letter immediately. He said it is urgent." Anna rushes over and takes the letter. She quickly opens it and begins to read it over.

"Oh no..." She says with tears in her eyes. "No no no no no!" She drops the letter. Kristoff runs over and takes her in his arms.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? What did it say?" He asks, gently holding her.

"Well," Anna sniffs. "It's from Corona. Th-they said that Elsa left the kingdom not too long ago. And about a- a day later, the captain came back and said that th- the ship wrecked." She's trying desperately not to cry.

"So that means..." Kristoff trails off.

Anna nods, confirming his thoughts. "Elsa's missing."

"Now what?" Kristoff asks.

"Well, Corona has some ships out, and they're going to find her." Anna tells him, dabbing at her eyes.

"They said that?"

"No, but Elsa is trying to get back to me." Anna says. "She won't give up, and neither will I. So tomorrow, I'm setting sail for Corona to help."

"What? Anna, no." Kristoff protests. "I know that you want to find your sister, but the best thing is for you to stay here. Imagine if Elsa got back and you weren't here. What do you think she would do?" Kai finds this the time to leave.

"Go and find me."

"Exactly. And then we'd be back where we are now, except worse." Kristoff tells her. "So just stay. Alright?"

Anna nods. "Alright."

"You're not going to sneak away?" Kristoff asks. "Think about Sven. He'd be heartbroken if you left him."

"Sven would be heartbroken?" Anna says, not believing it's Sven they're talking about.

"Devastated." Kristoff tells her. "He wouldn't know _what _to do with his life."

"Then I'll definitely stay." Anna says. "For Sven."

"For Sven."

Anna stands in his arms for a bit. "She's coming back." The princess says confidently.

"You're sure?" Kristoff asks.

Anna nods. "Yeah. I am."

**(A/N) So thank you all for being all supportive and stuff with your reviews and reading. Sorry if I can't answer the reviews. But thanks anyway! Farewell my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Boots." Anna checks her laces, to make sure that they are secure.

"Cloak." She straightens her woolen dark green coat.

"Money." She tightens her grip on a blue velvety coin purse, filled with coins (obviously). These coins she will use to pay a sailor to take her to Corona. Under the cover of the dark night (the sky isn't awake tonight) she will sail away and reach the place where she will find her sister. She knows she told Kristoff she wouldn't sneak away, but these circumstances are cause for a little white lie. Just a small one. It's not like she's hurting anyone. Besides, she left him a note.

Making sure she has everything needed, Anna opens the door and walks out of the room... straight into the last person she wants to see.

"Going somewhere, feistypants?" Kristoff asks, one brow raised. His arms are folded accusingly.

"Um... No." Anna says, looking away. She tries to edge herself around him, but he follows her footsteps.

"Anna," Kristoff sighs. "I thought you weren't going to run off. You said so." He looks sad, worried, but at the same time, a little relieved. Probably because he caught her before she left.

"I know." Anna guiltily twists her hands. "But I can't just not go look for my sister, especially when she's in danger. I have to help her. Please, Kristoff." She begs him, throwing her hands some.

Kristoff just closes his eyes. "Anna, I already told you. The best thing you can do right now is stay in Arendelle." He tells her. "Who's going to be in charge while you're gone? Some maid? The chef? Me? We both know I'd just let Sven call the shots. You can't just drop everything." He puts his hand on her shoulder and leads her back into the room.

"How did you know I was leaving?" Anna asks, switching to a defensive tone. "Did you not trust me enough to believe I could stay?"

"Well, you weren't going to stay," Kristoff begins to answer, pointing out the obvious. "But it was mostly because I saw your note."

_Dang it. _Anna thinks to herself.

She pulls away from him. "I have to find her Kristoff. I'm not the sort of person to sit around and do nothing." The princess says, looking him directly in the eye. Kristoff's gaze doesn't waver.

"I know you're not." He says.

"You do?" Anna looks at him, questioning his words. "So, you'll let me go?" She wonders, taking a step towards the door.

"No." Kristoff shakes his head. "I know that you would do anything for your sister, including leaving Arendelle, and I can't blame you for that. But I'm the kind of person who will stay here and make sure that you don't leave."

"Why not, Kristoff? Elsa needs me." She protests. "I have to help her."

"No, Anna." Kristoff says firmly. "You have to trust that Corona will find her. Believe it or not, you don't have to be in the center of the action all of the time."

"But this time I do. She's my sister." Anna tells him forcefully.

"And she's yours. So she's going to try just as hard to get home." Kristoff says, crossing his arms.

"But what if she can't? What if she's in trouble!" Anna gasps, realizing this. "She could be seriously hurt all by herself, and there won't be anyone to help her. Kristoff, you have to let me go!" She stamps her foot.

"Anna, please." Kristoff says simply. "I'm not asking you to choose between us and Elsa. I'm just hoping you will care for Arendelle. Who's going to explain to the town about what happened to her?"

Anna doesn't reply right away. "Maybe I could get Kai to do it for me. Or the Council of Advisors. Even though they are just a bunch of judgmental, grouchy, old, and sometimes very rude men, they're still able."

"You could do that." Kristoff agrees, nodding his head slightly. "But Elsa left you in charge, didn't she? It's not Kai, or the Advisors who are supposed to be running Arendelle, it's you." He reminds her.

Anna sighs and nods. "Maybe you are right, Kristoff."

"Maybe I am. You just need to do what Elsa intended for you to do. Be a leader." He presses on. "There could be other ways for us to assist in finding Elsa, without having you in danger as well. Because, even though you should stay and lead your country, I'm more worried if you're okay or not. You should know I'm also the kind of person that won't let you get hurt." He tells her.

"Thank you, Kristoff." The princess says. "You are right. I do have responsibilities I need to take care of." Anna realizes. She has an entire kingdom she needs to look out for. It's almost like she's their big sister. Almost.

Kristoff lifts his arms and lets them hover for a moment, deciding whether he should hug her or not—she might not be in a hugging mood. Anna notices this and hugs him first.

"I know it's hard." Kristoff notes, wrapping his arms around her. "But don't rulers have to make hard choices all of the time?"

"They do. And so do I." Anna says, not able to look at him directly. Just because she admitted he was right, does not mean that she isn't a little bit mad at him for not allowing her to leave. She looks up at Kristoff. "That man, who delivered the letter from Corona, is he alright? I I hadn't thought of that."

"He's fine." Kristoff replies, reassuring her almost guilty conscience. "Right now he's resting somewhere on the other side of the castle, courtesy of the royal family. You're welcome." He gives her an assuring grin, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Anna smiles back sadly. She leans into his arm. "I can't stop thinking about Elsa's letter. 'I'll be home soon,' it read. And I just hope it's true."

She really does hope the letter is right. There's no way Anna's going to give up on her sister, though. Even if it takes a long time, and the redhead does end up hitting Kristoff over the head so she can sneak away (but only as the utmost last resort), she and Elsa will be reunited. They just got each other back. As if they were going to lose each other again.

_I'll be home soon._

XXXXX

"Captain Toov," Admiral George looks to the sandy haired man. "How far do you believe we are from the site of wreckage?" He asks him. They've only been sailing for a few hours, but every minuscule detail is of the utmost importance if they want to do this efficiently.

"Nearly sixty klicks northwest of here." Toov says, not missing a beat. He knows his bearings, and he is also aware of how important accuracy is right at this moment.

"And I am to believe that you passed a small group of islands just prior?" The darker man asks, his deep voice calm.

"Yes." Toov nods, confirming him. He remains just as level-headed. "Less than half a kilometer behind where we were."

George nods, becoming silent. Both men notice the storming clouds near them. But that is the direction they need to go. Besides, it's too late to avoid them; the storm is already starting to spread around them.

A light drizzle of rain begins to fall over the fleet. The search party consists of six ships, with George captaining them in the Golden Sun, one of Corona's swifter vessels, and Toov navigating the way.

"Boys," George turns and addresses his crew in his slow voice.

"Ahem." A brown haired woman clears her throat.

"And Arabella." George mends, eliciting a satisfied look from the curly haired woman. Everyone gives him their attention. "We have a storm ahead of us and to our sides. By the looks of it, it will be powerful. That is our course." He allows the words to sink in. Some sailors remain calm at this news, others anxious, one or two even look downright horrorstruck, but all remain silent. The drizzle starts to increase.

"Our mission is to find Queen Elsa, and any other surviving members of the Icebreaker." George continues, placing his hands behind his back. "You all know that. You are all thanked for coming on this... quest of sorts. It won't be simple, and it will be dangerous, but we can face this head on, and prevail."

"Aye!" An older Irish man shouts, raising his fist. "We be ready for what comes!" The rest of the crew cheer. Toov gives an approving look. Bailey has always had a certain way with words.

"Quiet please!" George settles the crew down. The rain pours harder, and is blown about by an increasing wind "We will traipse through it carefully. Do our best to avoid the bulk of it." He tells them, struggling to be heard over the rain. "But it will hit us. Try to inform the rest of the ships that it's about to get very nasty."

Just then, to prove his point, a wave crashes against the hull, causing the ship to lurch. "Positions!" George shouts over the quickly coming storm. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" He yells as the ship jerks.

XXXXX

Brandr looks at the campfire he made earlier as he sits on the soft sand. Elsa, surprisingly, sits with him. The flames cast a soft orange glow over the two of them, it's light only amplified in comparison to the surrounding darkness... Sort of. It's night, that much is clear, but it actually isn't all that dark.

Brandr glances up at the sky. A bright, silvery full moon shines above them, it's own light dimming the stars some, but brightening the island considerably. It casts a serene reflection over the ocean, the same ocean that Elsa can't seem to stop staring eerily at.

But she's not blaming him for the almost assassination anymore. So Brandr chooses to call that progress in their... Friendship? Acquaintance-hood? Progress in not despising each other.

"Are you okay?" He dares to ask her. She looks over at him, not expecting the question. "You seem sad." He continues.

Elsa gives a soft, but humorless chuckle. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Even though that was probably rhetorical, yes," Brandr states. "It was pretty obvious."

"Well, this isn't exactly the most likable situation," Elsa begins, turning to face him a bit more. "...But I'm more scared then I am sad." She admits hesitantly, for good reason too (always be careful with strangers).

"Scared? Why?" Brandr asks. "There's gotta be an entire fleet of ships looking for you. You don't have to be scared."

"No, not that." Elsa shakes her head.

"What then?" He asks, urging her to continue.

"I'm just scared, Brandr." Elsa finds herself saying. "I'm scared I won't be a good enough sister. Scared of what Hans will do next, definitely something terrible. I'm scared Anna might not love me, or worse, she won't think I love her."

Brandr nods, taking all of that in. "That is quite a bit of fear." He observes. "But I have seen you freak out about how much you love you sister. Many times." He tells her.

"But what if I can't save her?" Elsa asks. "What if I hurt her? What if-"

"What if the sun doesn't rise tomorrow?" Brandr interrupts. "What if Weaseltown takes over the word? What if it starts to rain poisoned lutefisk?" He exclaims, throwing his arms out. "That's the thing about me. 'What if', I don't use it. It's worthless worrying and stress that no one needs."

Elsa doesn't say anything for a bit. She's thinking about his words. "... Maybe you're right." She says slowly.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Brandr, King of FIRE!" He lights his hands ablaze.

Elsa giggles. "My," she says, trying to compose herself. "You seem to have a severe case of pyromania." She informs him.

"But you're not sad anymore." He counters, a sly grin appearing.

Elsa smiles at this realization. "Yeah. I suppose you're right." She pauses. "I do have one question, however."

"Ask away."

"Would you explain to me the process in conjuring up the thought... of raining poisoned lutefisk?" She asks. Brandr goes slightly red.

Jokes at his expense? Definite progress.

"It was on the spot thinking." Brandr defends. "Something I happen to be quite skilled at."

"Because gelatinous fish will definitely start falling from the sky." Elsa kids with him.

"I was making a point." The teen sits up. "I was explaining the uselessness of 'what if'. Because who knows what could happen?" He shrugs.

"Who knows?" Elsa agrees, now smiling.

"No one. That's why I don't use 'what if'." He tells her. "You can't predict it."

"Those are some pretty wise words for someone of your age." Elsa compliments. "Fourteen?" She guesses.

"Thirteen." Brandr corrects her, again grinning. Nobody ever seemed to get that right, but she's come closest. "But it was my sister who was the wise one."

"You have a sister?" Elsa asks. This is the last thing she expected, but she's not sure why. Why shouldn't he have a sister?

"She's been gone for a few years now, but yeah. I do." Brandr tells her.

"Oh." Elsa pauses. She looks at the ocean briefly. "I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"It's alright." Brandr waves it off. "But it's not exactly something I like talking about."

"I understand." Elsa says.

"Thanks." Brandr nods. He watches as her gaze turns to the sea again. "You're not sad again are you?" He asks suspiciously.

Elsa shakes her head. "No." She says softly. "Why?"

"Because my emotions are easily swayed, so if people around me are sad, I get sad. And I don't like being sad." Brandr says, causing another soft giggle to escape the queen.

"Well for your sake then, I'll try to be happier." Elsa tells him.

"Good." Brandr says approvingly. "Because it gets kind of exhausting keeping you from breaking into tears all of the time." He says with a smirk.

"You've never seen me cry." Elsa says to him.

"As far as you know." Brandr replies.

Elsa looks at him strangely, and doesn't reply to his statement.

"Sorry. I crossed a line, didnt I?" Brandr realizes. "That sounded a bit creepy." He might have just set back their not-loathing progress.

"A little, yes." Elsa agrees. "I'd forgotten you were also spying on me."

"Sorry." He apologizes again. An awkward silence passes between the two.

"I think I will retire to my ice hut now." Elsa stands up abruptly, and turns to walk away.

"No, really. I'm sorry." Brandr says. "Honest. I hated my creepy job. I was finding ways to get out of it." He tells her, with as much truth in his voice that he can conjure.

"Please refrain yourself from spying on me while I sleep." Elsa jests, walking away from him. "Despite how interesting a person I am."

"I- I wouldn't!" Brandr stumbles over his words, standing up quickly. Elsa chuckles amusedly at how flustered he got.

"Goodnight." Elsa simply waves behind her. She enters her house and seals the door shut.

"Goodnight, Elsa." Brandr says and rolls his eyes, knowing she can still hear him. He drops back onto the sand, also ready to call it a night. Yep, he calls that progress.

XXXX

Admiral George looks around him. All six ships made it through the storm, mostly intact. He heard news of a few minor leaks in a couple of the ships, but nothing serious. No deaths, no major injuries, just one or two concussions, and a lot of weary sailors.

"Can't we get a break, sir?" A man asks, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. "We've been fighting this storm all night. Now it's over, and we're about to fall asleep on our feet."

"Sleep?!" A man from Toov's crew, Petter, shouts. He walks right up to the man and yells in his face. "My crew mates, my queen, my friends are lost out there, and you want to sleep?! Have you no respect?" The other man cowers some at first, but then stands forward.

"I can't do anything if I fall asleep while working!" He shouts back. It's Job, an easily angered man, but a good worker nonetheless.

"Then by all means, don't do what your supposed to and go take a nap!" Petter shouts.

"PETTER!" An Irishman, Bailey his name is, walks up to the man before George can intervene. George still walks, but Captain Toov raises an arm to halt him.

"No, Bailey can handle this." He assures the admiral. They watch as Bailey continues.

"Everyone's tired. You even. Just go on and get some rest." The Irishman says.

"But Bailey there are people out there still." Petter protests.

"People who are near 40 kilometers away still, boy." Bailey tells him. He places a hand on Petter's shoulder. "Just rest now. Wait 'til we get closer. I'll wake ya myself." Petter hangs his head.

"You're right Bailey." He admits.

"Aye, I am." Bailey nods. "All of ya, get some shut-eye!" He shouts. Many of the men take his advice, and retreat to someplace to sleep, but a few, including Toov, George, Arabella, and himself stay up to work the ship.

George observes as Toov walks up to Bailey. "Excellent work." He compliments the older man.

"I thank yer, Capin'." Bailey nods. "Some of these men just need to learn a little patience. And tha' any time is a good time fer a nap." He chuckles. Toov doesn't laugh, but Bailey knows he found it amusing. George can tell too.

"Good crew you have there, Captain." George notes, walking to the men. "Respectable, level-headed, good men." He nods.

"Aye." Toov agrees. "They are. Yours are as well. They all worked together to make it through, and they succeeded."

"True." George smiles. They survived. And if they did, he's sure members from the Icebreaker did as well.

**(A/N) Hi. I've been having technical issues, so that's why it takes me SO long to update... Sorry. I haven't forgotten about this story (doubtful I ever will), so thanks for sticking with me.**

**Good luck in life everyone. Farewell my icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Don't make that mistake and assume I do.**

* * *

><p>The early lights of dawn peek above the horizon, its light highlighted and reflected on the ocean. It is a spectacular view to anyone awake on the abandoned island.<p>

But, Brandr feels like sleeping in this morning. He wakes up early every morning, and although he does enjoy being awake (like most humans), and compensates the slightly lessened sleep by taking the occasional nap, he hasn't had an opportunity to nap in a while. So feels he deserves to sleep an extra twenty minutes, at least. Besides, he was having a pretty good dream. So he shuts his eyes tighter and tries to fall back asleep.

_Good job, me. _He thinks, praising himself. _You deserve this._

"Are you sleeping, still?" A voice stirs him from his slumber a little while later. _Hello, ice queen. _He thinks, peering up at her. _Awake I see? That's good, I'm still asleep. _Bye. "Brandr, I thought we had things to do today. Food, perhaps?" Elsa questions him.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry. You go on ahead." Brandr smiles and leans his head back down.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it." Elsa crosses her arms.

Brandr sighs and spreads his arms across the warm sand. He looks up. "You need to loosen up." He tells her.

"What?" asks Elsa. "I'm loose. This is me, being loose." She declares, and gestures to her ice dress and floppy braid.

"Then a strict version of you must have been awful." The boy says deductively.

Elsa nods. "It was." She agrees, her gaze trailing away. Her sight then snaps back to the boy. "But I really need your help finding food."

Brandr slowly stands up. "I'm coming. I'll set up some fishing traps." He proposes. "Do you see anything I could use to make a net with?" He looks around.

"Will this work?" Elsa holds up an intricate and detailed net she had just made from ice. _Bravo for powers control. _Brandr thinks. _That is one stylish net._

"Yes, and no." His face falls. It was a good idea, but... "The ocean will melt it." The teen tells her. Elsa frowns as she realizes this too. "But I'm sure there are some vines somewhere on the island. Do you mind helping me find some?"

"I'll help." She says. They walk around, searching the marshy ground for a vine or root of some kind so Brandr can construct a contraption for catching fish. Although a net is going to be a bit difficult to make correctly–they still have to actually find the vines and then weave them together–it will free up time for Brandr to focus on other things. What things, exactly? He doesn't really know. He could always try spear fishing. That seems interesting. Or he could go back to sleep.

"Brandr," Elsa calls him over to where she is standing. "Do you think these will be suitable?"

_Aha_, the black haired boy spots the tangle of vines she found. He nods approvingly. If he can get them apart, and keep them mostly intact, that might be enough for a decent sized net.

"Yeah." He tells her. "These will work just fine." The teen then kneels by the vines, and using a very small, very controlled, flame from his fingers, he slices through the plant. Not a minute later, Brandr has a nice group of vines. Twenty seconds after that, the group of vines is in his arms, being carried to the beach, while a mildly curious queen follows.

Elsa watches as Brandr quickly begins to twist and weave the vines together, intently focusing on the task at hand. After several attempts (and a few mess-ups), he finally made a net suitable to his satisfaction. He gives a short nod, then goes to set his fishing net in the ocean.

"All done." He says, dusting off his hands quickly after the trap was in place. The teen then turns on the heel of his foot, not exactly sure what to do next, at least not until he is hit in the back of his neck... with a snowball of all things.

"COLD!" Brandr screams, not expecting this at all. He turns around, determined to find out where the snowball came from, only to see Elsa, giggling at him, not even bothering to pretend like she didn't do it.

"Why the gratuitous snowball throwing?" He asks, hopelessly confused.

"I'm being loose." Elsa replies, a smirk on her face.

The boy juts his chin out slightly, a bit annoyed with her. His glare soon turns to a devilish grin. "Okay, then. My turn." He states, starting to walk toward her.

"No!" Elsa backs away, still giggling, but worry is on her face. "Fire really isn't such a good idea!"

"Not fire." Brandr clicks his tongue. "Just a quick, nice, easy puff of intense heat. It won't hurt." He continues his advance.

"Still, just please-" Elsa holds her arms out defensively. Brandr would have stopped by now, but she's still laughing, soooo...

"I'm doing it, better protect yourself." He grins, now lifting his own arms up.

"BRAN-"

A burst of steam comes from the boy's hands, aimed at the queen.

Suddenly, ice.

"Hey! What gives?" Brandr asks. He, for some odd reason, is surrounded in a thick, opaque dome of ice. He knocks on the wall, wondering how strong it is.

"Just stay in there for a minute, please." The boy hears the muffled voice of Elsa request him.

"What? No!" Brandr furrows his brows. "I'm melting this." He declares.

"NO!" Elsa shouts. He notices her voice is a bit panicky.

"Why not?" The teen asks in an annoyed voice.

"Because..." Elsa replies vaguely.

Brandr frowns. Something is up. "Elsa?" He asks hesitantly, in a much calmer voice. "Why am I not allowed to come out?"

"You... ahem... You melted my dress..." She speaks quietly. Brandr can barely make out what she said, but still manages to do so nonetheless.

"Oh..." Brandr says. All of a sudden, this freezing, dimly lit ice dome seems pretty appealing to him. "Sorry." He mumbles.

Elsa, now wearing a brand new ice dress, vanishes the ice surrounding the boy. "It's alright." She sets a forgiving hand on his shoulder. "I mean, if you had listened when I said to 'stop,' it wouldn't have happened." She points out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Brandr looks away.

"But it's alright." Elsa says. And she's giggling at me again. Brandr thinks. Oh well.

"Sorry." He apologizes again, removing her hand from his shoulder. "I'm going to go... do something?" He phrases the last part as a question, and begins to walk away.

"You go on." Elsa tells him as he hurries off. He sees her smile again before looking away. Brandr's not sure whether that was progress or not, but he puts the thought out of his mind. It's close enough to count, and good enough in his book.

* * *

><p>The man adjusts the basket, making sure it looks right. He of all people knows just how important appearances are. He asked her to a picnic, and she of course said yes. He never doubted she'd deny it. They agreed to meet at noon, in their place. He got soup for them, and strawberries. Everything is perfect.<p>

Except it's half past one. She's late. _Where is she?_ He wonders. The food has gotten cold, and his worry only increases as time passes. Does she not like him as much as he thought? He thought he was doing quite a good job with her. He is beginning to doubt her affection now, and his talents.

Then the door opens, and she walks in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm late, Hans." Nora says as she rushes and sits by him.

"It's perfectly alright, Nora." The auburn haired man replies with a wave of his hand. There was no reason for doubt. He was stupid to think so. "So what- wait, are you alright?" He notices her face seems bruised. No, not just seems bruised, it is bruised.

"Oh it's nothing." She covers her afflicted eye. "Just an accident."

Hans stands up in a concerned way. "Are you sure? Do you need me to do something? Get someone?" He cups her cheek and takes a closer look at her eye. It has a purplish tint to it, but there's minimal swelling. "Who did this to you?" He demands.

"Hans, calm down. It was just a few people being mean. It's nothing new, I'm used to it." She tells him.

"'Used to it?' Nora that's awful!" He says, looking her straight in her eyes. "Who was it? I'll go speak with them." He says, fully intending to not only "speak" to them, but use his words to crush their souls.

"Hans, be rational. You don't need to do anything." She says.

That's right Hans. He thinks. Just calm down, and salvage the situation. Crush their souls? What was he thinking?

"I'm simply worried." He takes her in his arms, his tone shifting into a calm voice. "I care about you, Nora." He says, sounding sincere.

"Th- thank you, Hans." She stutters, blushing slightly. He gazes into her eyes for a moment, to add effect.

"Oh!" He suddenly "remembers" the food and takes her hand, guiding her to the picnic. She sits on the ground, while Hans lays down next to her. "Here, I have soup, but it's cold now. But I still have strawberries... Would you like one?" He offers a berry to her.

"Yes, please." Nora replies, taking it from his fingers and biting into it. She smiles.

"Good, aren't they?" Hans chuckles, eating one himself.

"One of my favorites." The smallish girl comments.

Hans's face lights up. "Mine too." He gasps. Nora's face beams with joy. "What a coincidence!" The man smiles.

"It really is." Nora agrees, seemingly oblivious to his true nature. They look into each other's eyes again. _I've got her wrapped around my finger, and even though she's not royal, she is suitable for what I need. And actually, not my worst choice. At least she doesn't have an ice bitch as a sister. _Hans couldn't help but allow the most minuscule of grins to escape through his false one.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asks Nora, noticing the smile within his smile. Hans looks up at her, suddenly shifting back into character.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am, being here with such a nice, amazing, and beautiful human being." He says. To add effect, he flashes her a bright smile, showing all of his teeth.

"Really? When can I meet this 'nice, amazing, and beautiful' person?" She asks, leaning back and using her arms to support her.

"Well, you've already met me..." Hans says jokingly, causing them both to giggle. "I'm only kidding. I'm talking about you, of course." He playfully nudges her shoulder with his hand.

Nora blushes. "Oh, I'm not beautiful, or amazing. I'd like to think I'm nice, but honestly, who really knows?" She shrugs bashfully.

"I know." Hans takes her hand calmly, sounding honest. Ugh. He'd forgotten about her confidence issues. Oh well. All the better to convince her of his affection. "You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"... You really think so?" He can hear the nervous doubt that still resonates in her feeble words.

"I do." His tone is so sincere sounding, so soothing, that Hans is convinced she has to believe him. And judging by the small smile that had just appeared on her lips, he's right.

"Thanks, Hans." She says softly.

"No need to thank me. All I did was remind you of what I can plainly see." He says smoothly. "Now, will you tell me what happened?" He gestures to her bruised eye.

"I told you, it's nothing." Nora says dismissively.

"Nora," Hans puts on a slightly hurt expression. "I thought you trusted me. I can help." He tells her.

"I do trust you, Hans. It's just I've never had people I could talk to comfortably." She explains, fiddling her hands together. "You must understand this is all new to me." _No kidding,_ Hans thinks.

"You have me now, Nora." Hans says assuringly, never allowing his thoughts to betray him. "You can talk to me." He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand, hoping to comfort her.

"Okay." The brown haired girl takes a deep breath. "So, it was the duchess's son."

"The Duke of Weselton has children?" Hans asks.

"No," she shakes her head. "Not the duke that you're thinking of. This is his sister's son. His nephew."

"Oh, okay. Please, continue." Hans sits up, interested in hearing her story, but still managing to sound concerned.

"Right, Johannes, the duchess's son, he's always been mean. Ever since I've started working here, he's bullied me. Saying things, hitting me." She admits, pointing to her eye. "Only the king, who _sometimes_ likes me, ever stops it. And Johannes thinks he has the right to be mean, because of his position over me. So the guards never help."

_Well, he IS closer related to royalty than she is. _Hans thinks to himself, but he doesn't say it out loud.

"That's terrible, Nora." Hans says, carefully wrapping an arm around her. She blushes, but doesn't resist. "What can I do to help?" He asks.

"Nothing, Hans. Don't do anything." Nora says quickly, backing away. "I don't want to make it worse for me, or for you to get involved and get into trouble."

"You shouldn't just sit and take it." says Hans worriedly. "I can help. I'll be fine."

"No, Hans." Nora says in a surprisingly firm voice. She sighs. "Please, just stay out of it." She whimpers.

Hans furrows his eyebrows. "Alright. I won't get involved." He promises.

"Thank you, Hans." Nora smiles softly.

Hans nods and returns her smile. He picks up another strawberry and offers it to her. "Here, maybe something sweet will help."

"Maybe." Nora accepts the strawberry and takes a bite out of it. "Mmmm. It did." She beams.

"I told you it would." Hans says with a chuckle. He frowns as he looks at her eye again, but Nora is too absorbed in the strawberries to notice.

As the youngest of thirteen brothers, Hans is very possessive over his stuff. If he wasn't, one of his brothers would swoop in and claim it for his own, and they were just as selfish. So seeing that some duchess's son is going and harming Nora, who is the only person that Hans can trust, makes the ex-prince annoyed.

Nobody breaks his things.

_Seven and a half hours later..._

Hans struts into the Duke of Weselton's office. "Good evening, your grace." He addresses the weasel-like man.

"What is it you want, boy?" The duke asks. He's hunched over a desk, piled two feet high with papers.

"Tsk, tsk." Hans shakes his head. "Why the negative tone? I'm sure you've gotten a letter about trade from Arendelle."

"Not yet, and my patience is beginning to grow thin." The duke turns around and stamps his foot. "When is something going to happen?!" He demands.

"Oh, but, didn't you hear?" Hans purses his lips, folding his hands behind his back. "Apparently, Queen Elsa of Arendelle was involved in a most unfortunate boating accident. She hasn't been found, and hope is dwindling." He says, smiling slightly.

The duke squints his eyes and looks Hans up and down. "Is this your doing?" He asks.

"What?" Hans scoffs. "Of course not. That is _evil_. If I was responsible, it could be traced back to you, and we wouldn't want that... I did nothing." He winks with a sly grin.

The duke chuckles maniacally, tapping his fingers together. He clears his throat. "Is that all you require from me?" The older man asks.

"No, actually." Hans smoothes his auburn hair back. "Your nephew, Johannes, has been terrorizing the servants. _My_ servant. I don't want her incapable of doing her duties. So if you could see to it that he is stopped, I'd be grateful." He says this in a very calm voice, but they both can sense the threat behind it.

The duke nods. The former prince has been helping him, and he doesn't want his own nephew to be the end of it. "I'll control him." The man declares.

"Marvelous." Hans raises his eyebrows. He bows, briefly, and not at all deeply. "Thank you for your time, your grace. I'll be seeing you another time." He then leaves the room, satisfied. _Nobody_ is going to break his things.

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't assault Brandr with snowballs again, which is good, because those were cold, and he isn't too keen on cold. In fact, his powers make him especially sensitive to the cold.<p>

The boy looks at the sky. It's twilight, with it's pinkish, purplish, orangish colors, all blended together in a big hodgepodge of watery pigments. He decides he should make a fire, before it gets too dark out.

Brandr goes over to the log that he's been burning since they've been here. He can will an object to be on fire and not burn up, but he has to be conscious to do so. Good firewood is hard to find on this island. There are few trees and the climate is very wet. So Brandr has to be careful with the wood he does have.

The boy sits by the fire after he had relit it, and idly passes his hand back and forth over the flames.

"You seem to be quite comfortable with your powers." Elsa observes, walking up to him.

"Hmm?" Brandr looks up. "Oh, yeah, I guess I am pretty good with them. Although I'm told they're going to get stronger as I get older, so I've still got a lot to learn."

Elsa nods. Her gaze then turns to the fire. "Uhm..." Brandr follows her line of sight to his hand, which had stopped moving and was just resting in the flames.

"Oh." He moves his arm back. "I understand that's strange to see. But I'm fine. No scorch marks or anything. See?" The black haired teen holds his hand up to prove it.

"Fire doesn't hurt you?" Elsa inquires.

"No, because of my magic." Brandr tells her. "Your body doesn't respond the same way to cold as others do, right? Same thing."

"You're so confident in your powers." Elsa says, looking impressed. "I confess that I wasn't the same way. When I was young, there was... an accident involving my powers, and I had to keep them hidden away."

Brandr's jaw drops. "No."

"Yes." Elsa insists. "I even had a mantra to help me. Would you like to hear it?"

"Hell yes!" Brandr says excitedly.

Elsa frowns. "Cursing is unbecoming of a young man such as yourself."

"That's a stupid mantra."

"That wasn't it. I was just saying you shouldn't do that." Elsa corrects him.

"Fine, I apologize. Please continue." Brandr requests.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." Elsa tells him. "My father taught me that."

"That's as stupid as the cursing one." Brandr says. "I mean, if your goal is hiding your powers, you're good. But hiding your powers is stupid."

"My family believed it was the best solution at the time." Elsa tells him. She looks away. The sun had nearly set. "Of course I know _now_ that it wasn't the correct thing to do."

"Yeah, that sounds like a terrible lifestyle choice." Brandr agrees. "My sister always told me not to be a showboat, but she also told me to embrace who I am, and what I have."

"How old would she have been? Your sister?" Elsa asks.

Brandr pauses to think for a moment. "She would have turned nineteen at the end of October... So about a week away from now." He realizes.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologizes, noticing his somber attitude.

"It's alright..." He says, waving her away. They keep silent for a minute or two, until Brandr speaks up. "You know, I adore my sister, but it still makes me mad that one of the last things she ever said to me... was a lie."

*_Flashback_*

_Cough, cough!_ A ten year old Brandr can't see anything, it's so smoky in here. He's not sure exactly what's going on, but someone lit his and Laila's house on fire. Someone wants them dead, and Brandr thinks it's because of him. People in this town don't like magic much.

"Brandr!" He hears his sister's voice, but he can't see her.

"Laila! Where are you?" He calls back, desperately trying to place her voice in the chaos.

"I'm over here!" She shouts, and he can now see her. "You just need to get out befo-"

_CRASH_!

Parts of the ceiling begin fall, a supporting beam landing right on top of Laila. She collapses to the ground.

"LAILA!" The boy screams, and rushes to the aid of his sixteen year old sister. The beam landed on her left leg, crushing it to the ground. "Oh no! We're gonna die!" He says, looking at her.

"Brandr, this is fire, your element." Laila reminds him. The heat is causing her curly hair to stick to her face. "You're gonna survive this."

"B- but you won't." He realizes, grabbing her hand.

Laila gives him a soft smile. "Don't worry about me." She says. "Just make sure you get a adequate supply of oxygen. We both know you can't breath smoke."

Brandr coughs. He his sleeve up to his face and covers his mouth. "Of course I'm gonna worry about you. I'm your brother. And I'm getting you out of here." The boy takes both of his hands and slides the under the beam. He does his best to get a good grip on it, and then, using all of his strength, he tries to lift it, but the support doesn't budge.

"_AH_!" Laila cries out in pain. The beam is not only crushing her calf, but it's also jammed into the wall. Brandr sees his sister clamp her mouth shut, and she tries to help lift the beam off.

"Just keep trying!" Brandr urges both his sister and himself. Chunks of wood begin to drop from the ceiling, one nearly hitting Brandr, but it doesn't matter. He just has to get her out of here.

"Brandr, stop!" Laila grabs his arm to keep him from lifting. "Without the supporting beam, this part of the house _will_ collapse any second now. If you won't leave the house, at least go to a safer part where you can breathe." She begins to cough too.

"But then you'll die." Brandr tells her. Smoke stings his eyes, making the already falling tears painful too. "And if you're gonna die, so am I!" He plants himself right next to her.

"Brandr, what's it I say?" Laila asks him. He can see there are tears falling from her face too.

"Do as you say," Brandr sniffs, trying not to break down. "Not as you do." He finishes.

Laila takes his hand and smiles, squeezing it one last time. "Damn right... Now do as I say and get over there." She points to a corner on the far side of the house, by a window with a shattered frame. He begins to slowly and painstakingly walk away, his brain too muddled to think straight, otherwise he probably wouldn't have moved. "I love you." He turns around and hears his sister's voice again.

"I love you, too." Brandr calls back. While the fire around them had only intensified, neither one of them cared. Now the roaring of the flames is just background noise.

"_Ah!"_ Laila hisses, and Brandr watches as she tries to push away the beam again. Brandr coughs from the thickening smoke. He hides his face in his shirt. Maybe that will help.

Laila looks up at the boy. "Brandr, please sit down. Stay low to avoid the smoke." She begs. The boy falls to ground, obeying her commands, but still coughing. "Look, Brandr, sunset. Soon the stars will be out." Laila says before she breaks off into a fit of coughing.

"Don't wanna s- s- see the stars." He's beginning to feel dizzy, like he's not getting enough oxygen. Truth be told, he probably isn't. Laila can see it too.

"Then just close your eyes." She commands, her voice soft and soothing. It's almost like nothing's wrong. Despite his struggles, Brandr's eyes fall shut. "You'll be alright, okay? No one can hurt you, now. Come morning light, you'll be safe." She tells him.

"No!" He coughs, sitting up. "You and me, both of us, we'll be okay." The boy sputters out, correcting her. His head feels light and his lungs hurt, and it's a fight for him to remain conscious. He moves closer to the window, struggling to breathe.

"Okay, Brandr. You and I'll be safe and sound." Laila says. Her voice and everything else is fading away. He hears a large crashing sound, and the boy can barely make out a massive pile of rubble where his sister used to be. Then everything goes black as he slips into unconsciousness.

*_End Flashback_*

"When I came to, the house and everything in it was pretty much gone." Brandr tells Elsa, who is listening quietly and respectfully. "There was this bird, and it was on fire. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but I realized I created the bird, with my powers. The bird was trying to get me out of the ashes. Apparently the people who set the fire blamed me, and the townsfolk were in the process of running me out... or worse."

"That's terrible." Elsa says. "I'm so sorry." She knew that some people could be very anti-magic, but to kill an innocent girl, and then frame her own brother, a little boy, is beyond awful. It's evil.

"It's okay." Brandr says. "You've had losses too, I'm sure."

"But you watched her die. That's terrible. When I saw my sister freeze, it tore me apart. But Anna came back. Laila, she didn't."

"I was there for her, and that's gotta count for something." Brandr says, looking at the flames. Elsa notices that the fire has turned blue in color.

_It must be because he's sad_. Elsa thinks. The blonde frowns. She didn't want to bring up any harmful memories for anyone, especially this poor boy.

"All she ever wanted was to make sure I was safe, even at her own peril." Brandr continues. "And I tried to do the same for her. Now all I can do is stay out of trouble and make sure she doesn't die in vain. Of course, trouble still finds me no matter what." He laughs some. Elsa can see he's trying to lighten the mood.

The queen smiles. It's a small smile, but she hopes it's enough to show him that his efforts in changing the tone of their situation are working.

_Scree_! Elsa and Brandr both turn sharply to see an orange glowing bird fly towards them. The black haired teen stands up immediately and allows it to perch on his arm. Elsa watches as the bird caws, as if it were talking.

"What? Are you sure?" Brandr says to the bird. _Can it talk?_

It nods and makes another sound. _No, but Brandr can understand._

"Where?" The boy asks anxiously.

The falcon whistles.

"What's going on?" Elsa asks Brandr.

"She found a ship!" Brandr turns to look at Elsa. "A whole fleet of ships actually, and Elsa, they're looking for you!"

"They are?" Elsa asks, as excited as a child on Christmas. She stands up too, looking at the ocean trying to find the rescue party. "We need to let them know that we're here!"

The bird caws again.

"What do you mean they're leaving?!" Brandr looks at the bird incredulously.

"Wait what?" Elsa's face falls as she turns to the bird.

"Laila says they're going in the opposite direction of the island." Brandr looks at the ocean. "I think we have to sail to them if we want to be found." He proposes.

"I... think you're right." Elsa agrees. With a graceful, yet forceful wave of her arms, she begins to craft something from ice. Not even a minute later, a not only seaworthy, but beautiful sailing boat floats on the ocean. Elsa steps onto it.

"Whoa..." Brandr comments, impressed. He shakes his head and puts out the campfire. "Laila, go see if you can get one of the ships to notice us." The bird flies off. The boy pushes the boat to get it going, and climbs on. "Cold!" He can't help but whine, but he puts the thought out of his mind.

Elsa hands him an oar. She knows the wind will blow the sail, but they need all the help the can get. He starts paddling, while Elsa controls the sail. Soon they catch a gust of wind and the oar isn't needed, but there still aren't any ships in sight, and all they have to go on is the glow of Brandr's bird.

"Come on, come on..." Elsa hears Brandr mumble. She's just as anxious as he is, but she has to focus. She just has to remember everything Bailey told her about sailing. "Look!" Brandr points at the horizon. Elsa looks to where he's indicating, and sees the fleet.

Elsa frowns. "They're moving far too quickly. We can't catch up. We need them to come to us."

"Send a signal!" Brandr gasps. "Use your magic! I would do it, but fire... and ice boat. Not so good together." He tells her.

Elsa nods. She hands Brandr the ropes controlling the sails. The blonde takes a deep breath and using every bit of strength she can muster, she blasts a colorful shot of ice high into the sky. It hovers there. They both look, hoping the ships can see it. Hope slows as the ships get farther.

And farther.

And farther.

And farther.

And then one turns around and begins to head in Elsa and Brandr's direction.

Elsa let's out a breath she didnt realize she was holding. She looks at Brandr, who is wearing one of the biggest grins she's ever seen. They're saved.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) You guys are all amazing. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. And even though I can't reply to them, I cherish every review I get. So thank you. Good luck and goodbye my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

_Slam! _Another useless atlas with a map that's no good for the situation. Anna goes on the next book in the ever-dwindling stack.

_Come on... _The princess thinks, biting her lip in frustration. She quickly flips through the pages.

"Ugh!" She sighs, slamming this book shut, too. "There has to be something, _anything _that can help pinpoint Elsa's location!" She nearly shouts, throwing one hand in the air. She huffs and blows a piece of hair out of her face. "Any luck with you, Olaf?" She looks to the snowman.

"Ummm, no." Olaf shakes his head, browsing a library shelf. "Wait, maybe this one." He hurriedly brings the book over to Anna, who starts looking through it. She falls back with a loud sigh.

"No. This is just on the African plains." She says, rubbing her eyes. How long had she been doing this? Two? Three? Eight hours, she'd guess.

"Oh, sorry." Olaf apologizes.

"It's okay, we just need to find the right book." She says in a determined voice.

"Okay, I'll keep looking!" Olaf salutes her, then marches back to a bookshelf.

"Hey, I found more maps in the back." Kristoff says. His arms are full of papers and books. He drops the items on the table next to Anna with a loud _thump__. _Anna turns quickly to the new papers, accidentally spilling old ones onto the floor.

"Oops." She says sheepishly, and goes to pick them up, but Kristoff's already beaten her to it.

"Don't worry." He says, scooping up the fallen papers. "I got it." The man straightens the papers, and sets them neatly in a pile on the table.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Anna smiles gratefully. "You're the greatest." She begins to leaf through the papers.

"Well, that's not important right now." The harvester says with a shrug. "Here, let me help you, Olaf." He walks over to the snowman and takes out a book that the snowman was jumping up and down to reach.

"Oh, thanks Kristoff!" Olaf says with a thumbs up.

"Just trying to help."

Anna jumps up suddenly. "You guys! I think I found something." Olaf waddles over, and stands as tall as he can, trying to get a look at the map.

"Is it Elsa?" The snowman asks excitedly.

"It could be." Anna says.

"Well what is it?" Kristoff asks her.

"Okay, so I was looking at one of the maps you found, Kristoff. This one is of the ocean between Arendelle and Corona, because the seemed like the most obvious place to check." She holds her arms out, as if stopping herself. "Anyway, I was looking at Elsa's route for her way back, and I saw that there is _another _way!"

"Another way?" Olaf wonders.

"To Arendelle." Anna clarifies. "It's shorter, and quicker, and it is a logical way for any ship to use. But it wasn't on her actual path!"

"Maybe Elsa's ship took a detour and crashed there." Kristoff offers.

"That's what I thought!" Anna says, almost yelling.

"Calm down a bit, feisty-pants." Kristoff tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kristoff, we need to let someone know about this." Anna insists.

"I agree."

"Yeah, me too." Olaf raises his hand as high as it can go.

"So, let's go write a letter or something." Kristoff continues. Anna nods and runs around the room, looking for paper, ink, and a pen.

"You're right!" She says, rushing past him, pieces of paper clutched in one hand. "We need to contact Corona! They definitely should know about what we found! And do you see a pen anywhere?" She wonders, brushing her hair to one side.

Kristoff picks up a pen that was lying on the desk and holds it out. "Like this?"

Anna pauses and looks at it. "Yes. Hold onto that for me." She tells him and runs to different part of the room. She picks up an inkwell, peers into it, then throws it to the ground in frustration. "Empty! Wait!" She looks inside another one. "This one has ink!" She runs to the desk and sits in the chair beside Kristoff.

The man watches as she pushes away some maps and books, clearing a spot off of the desk. She then sets a piece of paper down and smoothes out any creases.

"Where's the pen?!" Anna looks around on the desk, shuffling papers around. Kristoff taps her shoulder with the pen he was still holding. Anna turns, and he touches the writing utensil to her nose. The princess crosses her eyes to get a look at it. "Oh, right." She plucks the pen from his fingers. "Okay, let's do this. I'm pumped! Let's write this letter! Okay..."

Nothing.

There's a pitter-patter sound as rain hits the windows. It's a light rain, and it leaves a pleasant smell throughout the castle. But it also makes the room cold, and gives the air an almost melancholy demeanor. Even though the rain isn't heavy at all, the silence in the room amplifies it.

"Write." Olaf says, encouraging her. "Just write... You do know what you're going to write, don't you?" Olaf looks at her seriously, in a concerned manner.

"Of course I know what I'm going to write." Anna scoffs. "I just... want to make sure I write it the correct way."

"Okay!" Olaf gives her a happy look. "I'll help." He tells her. He points at the paper. "First, you want to start out with 'Dear Corona.' It's polite, and people really seem to like it when you're polite." He tells her in a happy voice.

Anna smiles at him. "Thanks, Olaf." She starts writing on the paper, using what the snowman suggested. She, slowly at first, begins to explain what they found, occasionally aided by Olaf and Kristoff, until she finally gets something dang near to perfect.

"'I know you're doing all you can to find my sister, thank you. I hope this can help. Sincerely, Princess Anna of Arendelle.'" Anna finishes reciting the letter. "How does that sound?" She asks.

"I like it." Olaf nods.

"It sounds like a winner." Kristoff agrees. "Wait for it to dry, and we can send it off with the man from Corona in the morning."

Anna nods. "She's going to get home. I just know it."

"You got that right." Kristoff agrees. "Anyways, it's getting late. You better go to sleep. I'm gonna go check on Sven."

"I'll go with you." Olaf smiles, marching right next to the man.

"Okay." Kristoff walks over to Anna and gives her a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kristoff." Anna says back to him, sounding a bit sad.

"Hey." He takes her faces gently in his hands. "She'll be fine. You're doing a good job."

"Thanks, Kristoff."

She'll be fine, Elsa and herself. Anna knows they're both fighting to get back to each other. It'll just be a little longer. But Anna can be patient. After all, she's waited this long, hasn't she?

* * *

><p>They're saved!<p>

The ship found them! Elsa is finally going to get home. She smiles widely. Home... To Anna. To everyone. Although she feels a tiny bit odd saying this, she missed a lot of people. Not just Anna, but also Olaf, Marshmallow, and even Kristoffer and his reindeer.

The ship reaches the boat that Elsa crafted, just as one of the ice ropes that was attached to the sail snaps. Maybe Elsa isn't a careful sailor as she originally thought... But it doesn't matter.

Elsa looks at Brandr again, more out of excitement than anything. She sees the shivering boy beam up at the sailors, who were lowering a ladder for them.

"Are you alright?" She asks him. He shouldn't be shivering that hard. She looks at the sky. Maybe there's a chilly breeze...

"Ice b-b-boat. C-cold." The boy stutters. He runs his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm them. "Don't wanna m-melt the thing w-w-with f-f-fire." He gives a weak laugh.

"Oh! Well you should get on the ship right away." She says in a particularly queenly voice, gesturing to the ladder.

Brandr nods, agreeing with her. He quickly blows heat into his hands, and climbs up the ladder, with Elsa following soon after.

Illuminated by lantern light, the sailors on board all give relieved sighs when they see the monarch. Some even cheer. Elsa sees her friend Bailey celebrating with the a few others. She later learns that she was one of the last to be found from the _Icebreaker_, but she seemed to be in the best "condition." Other crew members were waterlogged and half-starved. She doesn't mention the irony of the sailors not being very good at fishing. All that matters now is finding any other sailors, who were hopefully still alive, and then getting home.

"Queen Elsa." Captain Toov rushes over to the queen and bows quickly. Elsa was happy to discover her crate had not been moved, and she was sitting on it at this moment. "Are you hurt? Have you come across any other survivors? I'm terribly sorry about what happened." The man apologizes, sounding sincere, remorseful, yet still showing his signature expression with little emotion at the same time.

"Captain, please, it wasn't your fault." Elsa smiles softly. "It was just an... an accident." She lies.

"Nevertheless, I will ensure it won't happen again." Toov says determinedly. "We'll get you home safely. There will be no more 'accidents' on my watch." He tells her. Elsa nods politely in return.

"I'm sorry to say that I have not seen any others, however." She says sadly.

"We'll keep looking then. I bid you goodnight." He bows, and the man walks away a few paces. Just far enough to be out of her way, but still close enough to protect her if needed.

Elsa remembers that the crash was not, in fact, an accident, and that Hans did this on purpose. She looks for Brandr, as he was involved too, but the boy has somehow vanished into the crowd of people.

"Are you trying to burn the ship down?" Elsa hears a man shout. "Put out that fire, boy!" She looks around, trying to find the cause of the commotion. She sees a sailor from Corona holding Brandr by the neck of his shirt. _Oh no__, _she thinks.

"I didn't do nothing!" Brandr struggles to get free.

"You had a fire lit, on a wooden boat!" the sailor yells at him. Brandr doesn't reply, not denying the accusation. "Who are you, and why are you on this ship?" The man demands to know. This man seems like a short-tempered sort. He has a light brown, rough beard, and tanned skin. He must have spent his childhood doing hard labor, because he was muscular, and that most definitely did not favor the boy.

"Calm yerself." Bailey interjects, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "He's just a boy. Not worth the trouble."

"Yeah!" Brandr nods quickly, agreeing with Bailey. "Like he said, not worth it!"

"He's a stowaway!" The sailor says, baring his rather large teeth. He grips Brandr's shirt tighter. This man is not from Arendelle.

"The boy is with me!" Elsa speaks up, her voice resonating over the ship. Everyone on the deck all turn their heads at once and look at her in silence. "He saved my life." She states.

"Saved yer life?" Bailey asks, breaking the silence of the crowd.

"Yes." Elsa nods, standing up, very straight. "Without his skill and knowledge, I very well could have perished on the island. Please, treat him well." She requests the crew.

Once again, Bailey is the first to speak. "Let tha' boy go!" He scolds the first sailor, who releases Brandr, sincerely apologizing to him. Bailey bellows a hearty laugh and claps Brandr on the back good-naturedly. "Any friend of the queen's be a friend ah mine!" He booms.

Brandr gives a relieved smile and chuckles along. Right away, the sailors take a liking to the teen, asking him his name, where he was from, and how he got on the island with Elsa.

"My family was in our sailboat, sailing, because that's what sailboats are for, when we came across a massive storm..." The boy lies, trailing off. "They didn't make it." He says. At least that part is true.

"Where are you going to go, now?" One sailor asks him.

Elsa frowns. Where _was _he going to go? As far as she knew, he has no home, no family. He has hardly a thing to his name, only a satchel that he had managed to hold on to after all this time.

"I don't know." Brandr shrugs, this time speaking honestly. "I'll just have to see." He looks around for a moment and spots Elsa. "'Scuze me." He pushes his way past the crowd of people and to the young monarch.

"Hi." Elsa greets him warmly, wondering why he came here to see her.

"Hi." Brandr gives a short wave with his hand. "I think you forgot something." The boy reaches into his bag, pulls out a package, and hands it to Elsa.

Elsa gasps and takes the item from him. "Anna's present! I was so busy worrying about getting home to Anna, that I forgot about her gift..."

"Lucky I saw it, then." Brandr tells her, smiling a crooked smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Brandr waves away the gratitude. "Honestly, it's the least I could do after... you know." He shrugs.

"I'm still grateful." Elsa smiles.

A tall, broad shouldered, dark skinned man walks over to her. Brandr takes that as an excuse to sneak away. "Queen Elsa." The man bows. "I am George, Admiral of this ship." He says in a deep, low voice.

Elsa bows her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Admiral." She replies. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was my duty." He says. "I simply came to inform you that we're heading back to Corona now, where a ship will be waiting to take you back to Arendelle. Captain Toov and the others chose to remain and look for the rest of his crew."

"They're good men." Elsa remarks. "I wish them the best of luck."

"As do I. I can escort you to your room, if you would like." He offers in a very kind voice.

Elsa shakes her head. "Not quite yet, but thank you." She politely declines. The man smiles and with another quick bow, he walks away.

"Soo," Brandr, who may or may not have been listening a short distance away, walks over. "You ready to go home?" He asks.

"I am." Elsa nods. She's waited long enough and she's ready. No stopping in Corona, no sending letters, Elsa is going straight home. She's tired of waiting.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!" One of the guards runs to the girl. "Princess Anna!" He reaches her, breathless.

"What's wrong?" Anna looks at him. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"A sh- ship just pulled into port!" The man tells her, gasping for air.

"A ship?" Anna questions him. "From where?"

"Coron-"

Anna's already started running when she hears this.

"-na." He finishes, a little amazed by the girl's ability to run.

Anna sprints through the halls, trying to make it through the castle as quickly as possible.

"Careful!" Marie warns when the princess nearly knocks over the girl, who happened to be dusting. "Are you alright, Anna? What's the rush?"

"Sorry! Can't talk! Important!" Anna waves a goodbye, still running. She trips a little on a loose rug, but quickly regains her stride. No time for her clumsiness now!

Soon, the princess makes it to the docks, not caring that she's out of breath. There are several men walking up and down the bridge to the ship, carrying large boxes. Anna stops running and waits by the ship. She stands on her toes, anxiously searching the crowd on board. She knows it's a risk to hope. Her sister is still missing and Corona would have said something if she was found, right?

Then a head of platinum blonde hair surfaces through the people, and the two make eye contact.

Anna begins to make her way to the boat, slowly, daring to believe her eyes. But then they both start to run, and seconds later, they collide in a crashing hug.

"Elsa," Anna smiles widely, her eyes tearing up. She looks at her sister. "You're home." That's all she can say.

Elsa beams at the sight of her little sister. "Did you ever doubt it?" She asks, her eyes misty as well.

"No." Anna shakes her head. "I didn't. I knew you'd get back."

"Good, because for a while, I wasn't sure."

"I missed you, so, _soo, _much!" Anna hugs her sister tighter, never wanting to let go. She's not going to loose her for a third time.

"I missed you too." Elsa says. "But now it's okay. Now I'm home. It's all okay."

Finally, Elsa is home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Elsa can hardly believe it. She's home, finally, and she's back with her sister. Anna, her favorite person in the world. Her lykkelig. And she's never leaving her side again.<p>

"Anna!" A man yells. The girls turn their heads to see Kristoff, Olaf, and a auburn haired girl running towards them. "Anna, Marie sa- oh." Kristoff stops talking. The three halt their running as they approach the ship.

"Oh, you're hugging Elsa. We'll wait until you're finished." Olaf nods understandingly. He then gasps and lifts his head in excitement as what he said finally hits him. "You're hugging _Elsa! _Elsa's back!" He jumps up and down and hugs Kristoff's leg.

Elsa and Anna giggle. "That's right." Elsa says, kneeling down as the snowman waddles over to her. "And I'm not leaving again." She promises.

"Oh you're _definitely_ not!" Anna says, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around her sister again. "I refuse to allow it!"

"Let's go inside. We need to talk." Elsa stands and offers a hand to help her sister up. Anna takes it, and they lead the way to the castle, with the others following.

They soon reach the castle, and go to a place suitable for conversation.

"Shall I make some tea?" Kai asks once he sees the group enter the sitting area.

"Yes, Kai, that would be lovely." Elsa smiles at the butler. "Thank you." She says, and the man walks away, but not before giving a short bow.

"So, Elsa," Anna looks her sister in the eye. "What happened? We heard your ship, well... sunk."

Remaining calm as could be, Elsa nods, folding her hands together. "It did. We were sailing near a cluster of islands, there was something that made the ship go down." She explains.

"Do you know what caused it?" Anna asks.

"No." Elsa lies. "It must have been an accident." Elsa feels terrible about lying to her sister, but it's to keep her safe. Always, to keep Anna safe.

"Some accident." Anna notes.

"Yeah."

Kai pushes open the door, holding a teapot and a tray of teacups. He begins to pour cups of tea for them. Marie takes one, while Kristoff declines. They both keep silent though, not wanting to intrude on the sisters' moment.

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa says as she accepts a cup.

"Well, it's all over now." Anna smiles. She blows on her own cup and takes a sip. "Ooh, hot!" She giggles and puts her cup down to cool down.

Elsa smiles at her sister and hugs her again. "I promise, I won't ever leave you again." She says.

Olaf sticks his hand in the air. "Um, hi. Olaf here. I have a question. Who's he?" He lowers his arm and points it at Brandr.

This is the first somebody mentioned the teen, who was standing in the corner of the room, observing them. The most they had done to to acknowledge the boy prior was when they snuck short glances at him, confused as to who he is and why he's here. He even looked surprised that he is there, too. Elsa knows why, though. She needs to speak with him later.

"That's Brandr." Elsa tells them. "He saved my life."

"Hi." Brandr waves, walking towards the center of the room.

"Saved her life?" Olaf questions, stepping to the boy and looking at him, yet still remaining a respectable distance... for Olaf. "Wow, you're warm."

"Um, yeah." Brandr takes a step away from the snowman.

Anna frowns. She stands up and walks toward Brandr. The boy's eyes widen, almost scared, as she gets Olaf-level close and stares him down suspiciously.

...

After nearly a minute of that, she smiles and gives him a big hug.

"Oh! Ow! Ow! You're hugging me! Why?" Brandr asks as she practically crushes him. She lets him go and looks at him.

"Thank you for saving my sister." She says, and hugs him again, this time much gentler.

"Oh, you're welcome." He says, awkwardly hugging her back. "Can you please let me go, now?" He asks.

"Right, sorry." She releases him and brushes off his shoulder. "I just got excited."

"Understandable." Brandr nods.

Olaf, stealthy as can be, makes his way over to Elsa. "Does he know? About your powers?" He whispers. "Because people normally run away screaming when they see me, and he hasn't done that yet."

Elsa smiles and nods. "Yes, he knows." She whispers, playing along.

"And he doesn't think they're weird?" Olaf's jaw drops. At least it would if he had bones.

"To be fair he's a bit weird as well." Elsa tells him.

"Weird? Weird how?" Olaf demands to know.

"You'll just have to ask him." Elsa says. "But not right this second, okay?"

"Okay." Olaf nods. He waits a second. "What about this second?"

"No, Olaf. Later." Elsa says.

"Okay!" Anna speaks up and claps her hands together. "Since we're doing introductions and all that, there are some people that need to meet, Elsa. You already know Kristoff, he's not much for small talk, but there's one more person." The princess walks over to her sister and stands her up. "Elsa," She walks her over to the chair where Marie is. "Meet my friend Marie. Marie, this is my sister Elsa." She smiles and holds onto her sister's arm.

"Your majesty." Marie stands and drops in a curtsy.

"Oh, it's just Elsa. Please." The queen requests, helping the girl up.

"Elsa, okay." Marie smiles. "You know, I never thought royals could be like, well... real people."

"Marie is my good friend that I met while you were away." Anna explains, waving her hand, yet still holding onto her sister's arm. Elsa doesn't mind, though. It's been too long since she's seen Anna last, and this affection couldn't be more welcoming to the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you, Marie." Elsa says in a soft voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, your majest- Elsa."

"She does that." Anna assures the queen, though not exactly necessary. "Marie works in the castle as a maid."

"Ah," Elsa nods. "That's why you seem familiar."

"Really?" Olaf interjects. "I thought it was because she talks like Anna, and has the same color hair as Anna, and kinda acts like Anna." He says, counting the items off of his fingers.

The girls giggle at Olaf, while Kristoff just rolls his eyes. Brandr even gives a short chuckle at the snowman.

Anna hugs her sister again. "I'm really glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"It's okay now, though." Elsa says, hugging Anna tightly. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Now that you're back, I know it will." Anna smiles.

"Oh, Kristoffer," Elsa says, looking over at the harvester.

"Kristoff." Both Kristoff and Anna correct.

"Right, sorry." Elsa apologizes. "_Kristoff,_ I see you got a haircut." She observes.

"That." Kristoff grimaces meekly, his hand immediately going to rub his head. "It was a-"

"Don't worry." Elsa smiles. "It looks nice." She nods approvingly.

"Oh." Kristoff's mouth forms a circular shape. That clearly wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

Anna smiles at her sister, and Elsa smiles back. Things were going to get better now, for once, Elsa is confident about that.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things Brandr expected to see when they docked in Arendelle. A jittery queen. A redheaded sister. A teary heartfelt reunion. And all those things did happen.<p>

_Looks like things are going well for Elsa, anyway. _Brandr thinks, smiling. Laila flew off just prior to see if the shed by the stables they had used previously was still available. After that, however, he's not sure where to go. He's turning over a new leaf, that's for sure. No more stealing. No more cons. He's going to lead an honest life.

_Now where should I g- What the hell is that? _He pauses his thoughts and looks incredulously over at a group running towards the sisters. _Is that a snowman? _He wonders. His mouth falls open. _Yep. That's a snowman. Didn't Elsa say something about making a living snowman?_

It's only been twenty minutes after that when Brandr came face-to-face with the snowman again. (Talk about no respect for personal boundaries.) And _then_ the queen's sister gives him a kinda scary glare and hug attacks him. He wasn't entirely sure what happened then, and he isn't positive of it now. He did notice, however, that Elsa did not tell her sister about Sideburns... Hans.

He watches Elsa whisper something to her sister, who gasps in almost sadness. The blonde then whispers something else and the princess nod excitedly.

Everything seems okay, so it isn't needed for him to stay much longer. In fact, he can see Laila flying towards the window. It's great that she always knows where he might be. Good ole' Laila.

"Brandr," Elsa calls him. "May I- _we _talk to you?" She asks, gesturing to her sister.

"Um, yeah, okay." Brandr looks to the window, where his bird is waiting, but then decides to walk over to the royals.

"Well we were thinking-" Elsa begins.

"What is _that?!_" Anna interrupts bluntly, pointing to the window, a tad dramatically, Brandr might add.

_I take offense to that._ Laila ruffles her feathers.

"That is Laila, my falcon." Brandr answers, walking over and letting Laila in. She hops on his shoulder.

"But it's on fire, and not burning you." Anna's mouth falls open, not believing her senses. Laila caws defensively.

"Laila is a she, not an it." Brandr corrects. "And she's not burning me for two reason. One, she doesn't want to. Two, she can't. I have an immunity to fire." He smiles. This is the typical reaction to his powers, and it's always funny. Almost.

"Immunity to fire?" Anna asks incredulously.

Elsa places a hand on her sister's arm. "Brandr can't get burnt because he has powers, like mine."

"Except they're _not _like yours." Brandr adds. "Mine's over fire, not ice."

"Ohhh!" Olaf nods. "That's how he's weird. I get it now."

"Wait wait," Kristoff stands up, waving his hands. "Ice and fire? That stereotype? And you just _happened_ upon each other's paths?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Brandr nods. That _was _how it went. More or less. "I really have to go find a place to stay soon. Laila might have found somewhere."

"There's a barn at Wandering Oaken's trading post." Kristoff mentions. "It's free."

"I will look into that. Thank you." Brandr says gratefully. That seems like his best choice. Besides, he _did _like that sauna. "But you were saying?" Brandr turns to the queen.

"Aww!" Anna gushes. "He's so polite! It's adorable! Now we _have _to keep him!"

"What?" Brandr frowns. He is NOT adorable. He is anything but adorable! How dare she call him adorable!

"What my sister is trying to say is, we would like to invite you to stay in the castle." Elsa explains.

"This castle? In Arendelle?" Brandr asks, not quite believing it.

"Yes," Elsa says, both sisters giggling. "In Arendelle."

"Why?" The boy asks in a suspicious manner. He knows people don't just give away rooms, especially at castles.

"You saved my sister's life." Anna says seriously, but still sounding gentle. "It's the least we can do."

"Are you sure? Really sure?" The boy doesn't want to get his hopes up.

"You'll have to become a law-abiding citizen of Arendelle, of course." Elsa adds. "But yes, we're positive."

"Well, okay then!" Brandr grins. "Yeah!" He says excitedly. He's never lived in a castle before.

Yep. Things are most definitely looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Woo! Elsa's back! Thank you all, my wonderful icy fireworks for reading, reviewing, and everything else. Just so you know, my story is NOT over yet. It's a short chapter, but meaningful, I hope.**

**Good luck in life, love, those fantasies in your minds, and goodbye.**

**Until next time, I guess...**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

It's been a few days now since Elsa came back home, but even in that time, the women have been inseparable. Anna went to all of her sister's business meetings, did the mountains of paperwork alongside her, ate meals with her, she's even set up a temporary bed in the queen's bedroom so they can have sleepovers. Of course, it won't be there for very long. The princess plans to get a permanent bed in there soon. But there is _just_ one more thing she has to take care of.

"Ta-da!" Anna holds her arms out while Elsa grins at the object that stands before them.

"You got me a chair?" The blonde asks, a smile bright on her lips.

"Yep." Anna nods excitedly. "And it's handcrafted by the_ finest_ furniture maker in Arendelle! Erik, he's really nice. But anyway, it's _way_ more comfortable than the other one! Go on! Try it!" Anna takes her sister by the shoulders and sits her down in the chair.

Elsa has a minute to get a feel for the chair, taking her time in deciding her _exact _emotions toward it, to the slight annoyance of her sister. "Anna," She looks at the girl, who cringes, not knowing what her older sister is about to say. "I love it!" Elsa exclaims, causing Anna to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I knew you would." Anna tells her in a doubtless and confident voice, leaning on the back of the chair. She staggers a bit, momentarily throwing off her groove, but quickly regains it. She's cool. No worries.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa smiles gratefully. She leans over and gives the girl a hug. Then Elsa gets a look on her face. It's one of those looks that means she has an idea. Getting to her feet, the blonde takes her sister's hands in her own. "How about you and I get some hot chocolate?" She asks.

The sun is going down, the summer is done, and the autumn is coming to a close as well. It's getting to the time of the year when animals begin to find shelter from the elements, plants lose their color, the sun disappears from the sky earlier, and leaves flutter off to the earth. To put it simply, it's getting real cold, and hot chocolate is the perfect thing right about now.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Anna bounces up. "And I happen to know how to make the _best_ hot chocolate." She boasts a little, casually checking her fingernails. "Oh." She frowns slightly, now _really_ looking at them. Her nails are kinda dirty.

Elsa giggles. "Aren't I lucky to have you as a sister then?"

"You sure are! But I think I'm even luckier." Anna says truthfully, taking her sister's hand.

"Let's go." Elsa girls race down the halls, arm in arm and chattering about all of the unusual things they pass: the crooked armor statue, the broken piece of wall that they've been meaning to get fixed, the painting that Anna _swears_ can move (It's eyes follow her no matter what she does. And not in the way paintings normally do!), the mismatched inch of wallpaper by the kitchen, Brandr looking intently at a bowl of apples, seemingly plotting something.

Wait, what?

"What do you think he's doing?" Anna whispers as the girls watch him from afar. The boy suddenly looks up and around, sensing somebody.

"... I'm not sure." Elsa whispers back once he shrugged and continued whatever it is he's up to. "But I'm going to find out."

They carefully sneak over, just as the distracted teen reaches out to take an apple.

"You know, you don't need to steal those, Brandr." Elsa speaks up, causing the boy to freeze (figuratively).

"... Yeah." Brandr says, eyes slightly widened, but remaining calm. "I know." Anna notices his eyes darting around, looking for a way out.

"How would your mother respond? Or your sister?" Elsa asks, placing a hand on her hips. Anna spies the subtle smirk on her sister's lips. She doesn't think Brandr can see it, but it's clear as day to her. Elsa is messing with him.

"I dunno." Brandr shrugs. "Punish me, possibly. But they aren't here." He retorts, folding his arms with a sly grin of his own.

"Perhaps I should take on that role and spank you myself." Elsa suggests, seeming completely serious. It takes every bit of Anna's willpower not to burst out laughing as the boy's smile (and the color from his face) disappears completely

"It won't happen again." Brandr promises quickly, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Ma'am." He adds quickly.

That does it. Anna can't help but start laughing, and neither can her sister.

"Don't worry." Elsa says to the boy. "I'm not going to do that."

"Yeah, she's only joking." Anna assures him.

Brandr laughs nervously and shifts his weight. "Ha. Ha, yes. Joking."

"But if you are ever caught stealing, there will indeed be consequences." Elsa says, and this time Anna knows she isn't fooling around.

"Yes, ma'am." Brandr says, standing up a little straighter. Anna giggles again.

"You don't have to call me that." Elsa says kindly.

Brandr nods. He waits a moment. "Okay." He says. "I'm going to go now."

"Are you sure? We're having hot chocolate." Anna tempts him, beginning to get a pot from the cabinet.

"Naw, I'm good. Kinda tired actually." He stretches and yawns falsely. "Gonna go bed early, probably. Okay? Bye." He awkwardly waves his hand and slowly begins to shuffle to the door before running away at full speed, leaving the two giggling women behind.

"Alright, I'll find some chocolate, you set out the milk to simmer." Elsa says.

Anna nods and hits her fist to her palm. "Okay! Let's do this! Making hot chocolate! I am now pouring the milk in the pot!" The girl fills the pot a little less than halfway with milk. She puts the milk over the fire and turns to face her sister. "I am now putting the milk in the flames, while Elsa _should_ be chopping up the chocolate and NOT eating it!" She smirks accusingly at the blonde, who has been caught red-handed.

Elsa holds out a piece. "... Would you like some?" She asks meekly.

Anna grins. "What kind of question is that? Of course I would!" She takes some and together they enjoy it.

At least until they decide that for hot chocolate to be made properly, they actually require chocolate for it. Who knew?

"Wow, Anna." Elsa smiles as she tastes their concoction of chocolaty deliciousness. "This is great. I never knew you could cook."

"Well," Anna shrugs and gives a half-smile. "You learn a lot when you've got nothing else to do for thirteen years. But it's only hot chocolate. You should try my open-faced sandwiches! Now _those_ are tasty!"

"I can't wait." Elsa smiles, gently folding her hands together.

"And I can't wait to share them with you." Anna brings out two mugs, one green, the other blue, and places them down. She carefully pours the hot chocolate into each cup, then hands her sister the green one.

"Mmm. Chocolate." They both say in unison after taking a sip, before breaking off into giggles.

"I'm really glad to be back." Elsa says, fondly smiling at her sister, cupping her mug with both hands.

"Me, too." Anna says. "Ooh! Tell me about your trip! We've been so busy these past few days what with you getting back and trading and Brandr living here and adjusting and the other nations and- what was I saying? Oh yeah, tell me more about your trip. I want to hear about this awful Northern Isles queen."

She and her sister move to another room and take a seat on one of their more comfortable couches near the fireplace.

"Well, my first stop was in Spain, as you know." Elsa begins, carefully sipping her hot chocolate.

"You wrote me a letter saying you had a dinner you were nervous about. How did that go?"

"It went really well actually. Trade was simple to discuss. The royal family were all very kind people, and the dinner went along splendidly. We ate, we conversed, and they even wanted to see my powers."

"Well who wouldn't?" Anna smiles and playfully nudges her sister.

"Actually, in my next stop, the Northern Island queen wasn't very fond of me nor my powers." Elsa confesses.

"From what you said, she did not sound very nice at all."

"She only had a different opinion than ours. Queen Gretta is a person who appreciates extravagant things." Elsa explains, sitting up in an extra regal way to help prove her point. "She rather enjoyed showing off the surplus of items in her collection. Which, although impressive, was also mildly frightening."

"That sure sounds like an interesting place. Very posh and _rrroyal_." She rolls the "r" sound on her tongue. The girl then daintily takes a sip from her mug, mimicking an especially fancy attitude.

Elsa giggles at her sister's act. "Oh, it was." She nods, agreeing with the princess. "And you wouldn't believe how strict security was. Guards at every door. Only certain people were allowed in the castle at certain times. They even went as far as to hire a bodyguard to stay with me."

"A bodyguard? How bizarre!" Anna says. She leans back and sinks into the settee, now dropping the charade.

"Indeed, it was." Elsa says simply, taking another drink of cocoa.

"Tell me more." Anna requests in a light-hearted, not-really-demanding, sort of way.

"Well..." Elsa pauses a second to think. "After the Northern Isles, our ship docked in Corona."

"That's where Uncle Frederick, Aunt Cathrine, and Cousin Rapunzel live!" Anna reminds her happily.

Although her meeting with her cousin was brief, she really seemed to enjoy seeing her... for the first time... ever. Hmm... Why is it that she is just now meeting this cousin? She thinks there might have been something about the sun and a flower and a thief and a kidnapper, but she's not entirely sure.

"Don't forget Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene." Elsa adds. Well there's the thief. "Oh Anna, it was such a lovely place! You would have adored it there. I wish you could have come."

"Next time I will." Anna promises, taking Elsa's hand. "Because I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" She hugs her sister tightly, yet somehow avoiding spilling a single drop of either of their drinks.

"And I'm not letting you out of mine." Elsa smiles and places her mostly empty cup down.

Anna opens her mouth to ask something, but then hesitates. Should she? "Can I ask you a question? Well, besides that one I just asked."

"Of course. Anything."

"Why didn't you just sail off of the island?" Anna asks softly. "You said you could make a boat out of ice. And you did. Make one, I mean. So why not leave sooner?"

"We couldn't have simply gone into the middle of the ocean." The queen says, fiddling with her braid, not entirely sure how to explain it. "With no idea where we're going, and the nearest civilized land being so far away, we would have had a very little chance of succeeding."

Anna nods quietly. She understands exactly what Elsa means. In fact, she is glad that the queen did not attempt to risk drowning or being eaten by a shark. While Anna might be a better thinker under immediate pressure, Elsa takes the time to rationalize her situations, when given the opportunity.

Well... sometimes.

There was that time when she shut Anna out, not realizing the damage that was done because of it. Or when she accidentally struck Anna in the heart when she got upset. Elsa overreacts a lot. Not that Anna is blaming her for anything!

"Hey." Elsa gently and playfully nudges her sister's arm, breaking her from her thoughts. "I love you." She says, for no obvious reason other than she wanted to.

Anna smiles. There's no point in dwelling in the sadness of before. It's like what they say; if the past comes a-knocking, don't answer. It's not like it has anything new to tell you. At least, she thinks people say that.

"I love you, too." Anna replies.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asks with a soft grin.

"Make it a snow unicorn, and you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsa," Anna waves her sister over to the desk she was hunched at. "Come look at this."<p>

They both were going through a stack of letters for work. Elsa told Anna earlier that she is perfectly capable of handing business on her own, but the younger woman was persistent in helping. To be honest, Elsa is glad to spend the extra time with her sister.

"What is it?" Elsa asks, leaning over her sister's shoulder.

"A letter from Weselton." Anna tells her.

_Oh no,_ Elsa thinks. Since she's been home, Elsa hasn't put very much thought into her situation with Hans and Weselton and it frightens her as to what content the letter might hold.

"Well, what does it read?" Elsa calmly asks, sounding mildly interested despite her fear being very prominent in her mind.

"Ahem," Anna clears her throat and begins to read.

"'Dear Princess Anna of Arendelle,

We in Weselton are saddened to hear of the demise of the queen. The late Queen Elsa was a valuable trade partner to us here and we offer you our condolences.

However, we have received your letter and are pleased that you are willing to rekindle the business with us. We accept. If you would be willing to sail to Weselton to discuss it in person, we would be most pleased.

Sincerely,

The Duke of Weselton'"

Elsa breathes deeply. She was expecting something from Hans himself, and if Anna sees something like that, the outcome could only be bad.

"That was interesting." Anna speaks up, folding the letter in half and setting it down. "Funny that they don't know that you returned. I'll reply to them right now." She picks up a pen and puts it to paper.

"What are you going to write?" Elsa asks her, peering at the letter.

"Oh I'm just letting them know that you made it home okay." Anna shrugs, writing her words down. "And if they want to discuss trade, they are going to have to come here, because there's _no way_ I'm going on a ship after what just happened."

"I'm glad."

"I mean, how in the world could they think I'd want to leave Arendelle?" Anna continues, throwing an arm carelessly into the air. "_Especially_ if they think you've just passed away in a shipwreck!"

Elsa frowns. _Could Hans have planned- never mind._ She doesn't even want to consider that right now.

"It's very odd." Elsa says simply, not wanting to reveal her inner mindset.

"Yeah..." Anna purses her lips, beginning to go into a deep thought herself. She then shakes her head. "Let's finish this work up, shall we?"

Elsa smiles. "Okay." She picks up the next letter in the stack and opens it. "Ugh." She say, reading it and rolling her eyes. "_Another_ marriage proposal. I don't even know these people! Why would they jump straight into marriage? It's insan- are you giggling at me?"

Anna nods, trying to contain her mild laugher. "You're so goofy sometimes, Elsa."

"Not wanting to get married before meeting a person does not make me 'goofy.'" Elsa says in her defence.

"Yeah, but you get so worked up over these proposals. It's funny." Anna shrugs.

Elsa sighs, and then smiles alongside her sister. "Maybe I am a bit goofy. But I'm not the only one."

"Of course you aren't. There's no way I will let you do it alone." Anna says, holding her head up high. "I'm goofy and I'm proud!" She states.

Now it's Elsa's turn to giggle. "Me too!" She adds. "But we really need to finish this."

"Whatever you say, Elsa." Anna begins to read through more letters.

Elsa gives her sister a fond smile, but the princess is too absorbed in her task to notice it. Elsa knows Anna will do anything for her; just like she'll do anything for Anna.

It's so nice to be home.

"AHHHHH!" They hear Brandr run past the room. The two girls jump up, prepared for anything. They run and follow him outside.

"Brandr, what's wrong?" Elsa quickly approaches the teen. She stops a few feet away when she notices his hands are ablaze. "Are you okay? Why are you on fire?" She asks frantically.

"I don't know!" Brandr yells, looking just as confused as she was feeling. He finally shakes the flames away from his hands. "Well... That's never happened before..." He looks over his hands, an almost worried expression all over his face.

Elsa and Anna frown too. Then Elsa get another idea-look on her face. She gently places her hand on Brandr's shoulder.

"I think I know the place to go." She says.

* * *

><p>Trolls. Apparently that's where Elsa was taking him. And Anna, Olaf, and that Kristoff guy were going too. Apparently Kristoff is related to the trolls... Yeah. Not that Brandr has anything against that. No, that sounds kinda cool, actually.<p>

The group took two horses and a reindeer to the Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa and Brandr to one horse, Anna and the very chatty Olaf on the second, and Kristoff rode on Sven the reindeer. They've been riding for a few hours now, and are trotting through a clearing, geysers scattered all around them, some of which occasionally going off.

Elsa slows their horse down as they near the valley, allowing Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf to continue on ahead of them.

"Now the trolls may seem a bit odd, but Grand Pabbie knows more about magic than you and I ever will." Elsa tells the teen. "Let's hope he knows what's going on." The geyser besides them begins to hiss, and then shoots a column of steam into the air

"I just don't get it... I've never had trouble controlling my powers before." Brandr heaves a sigh, this situation clearly weighing heavily on him.

The two continue on into the valley, where dozens of rock-trolls were going gaga over the others. They seem friendly, Brandr thinks as he enters. They all then fall completely silent when they see the two. _What did I do?!_

"It's the queen!" One of them shout, pointing at Elsa. Brandr exhales in relief. They weren't referring to him.

"Yup." Olaf nods. "Elsa's the the queen. Of Arendelle, too." He tells the troll next to him, who nods, knowing this.

An ancient looking, mossy troll rolls up to Elsa. "Your majesty." He nods his head. "Is there something the matter? The Arendellian monarchs do not typically visit us unless there is an emergency." This must be Grand Pabbie.

"Ahem!" Anna coughs.

"Except our lovely Anna, of course." Pabbie gestures to the girl with a smile, who smiles back with a thumbs up.

"Well, there isn't anything wrong, per say, only a bit strange." Elsa pushes Brandr forward. "This is Brandr." She introduces.

"Hi. How ya doing?" The boy waves. Pabbie immediately takes his hand and examines it.

"I sense a strong magic within you." Pabbie says. "Dangerous magic, that I've never seen before. But very controlled. This you know, I'm sure."

Brandr nods, impressed. "Yeah, but that's the issue. Earlier this morning, my hands burst into flames for no reason... Not really controlled at all."

"Hmm." Pabbie considers this. "You are thirteen years old, yes?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Magic. I confess I know little of your powers, but I'll tell you of the knowledge I do have." Pabbie begins to explain his theory, waving his hand. "Now, you are only an adolescent, and your magic has yet to reach its full potential. This time it is just a slight fluctuation in your powers."

"This time?" Brandr asks.

"Yes. You are young, over-emotional, and have yet to mature." He shushes Brandr, and keeps him from interrupting. "They are strong and will continue to grow stronger, maybe even before you're entirely ready. Like Elsa's, your powers are directly controlled by your emotions and you must be very careful, especially at this age when emotions can be unstable."

"Fear will be your enemy." Elsa supplies confidently.

"No, no!" Pabbie shakes his head, earning a confused look from the queen. "Fear is _your_ enemy, Elsa."

"I'm not scared of my powers." Brandr says, trying to be helpful.

"I know. Brandr, I believe that you must be wary of _guilt_." The troll says, looking into his eyes. "You might not feel bad whenever you take things for self-preservation, but I feel great amounts of guilt buried deep within you. Tragic events that you feel may be your fault. But you must not let them overwhelm you."

Brandr looks away in disbelief. "H-how do you know?"

"Magic." Pabbie shrugs. "Please Brandr. You are capable of very powerful, very dangerous things. This is why I am so concerned. Fire must be watched over and tended to carefully, or else it destroys everything."

Brandr nods in understanding. "Okay." He says. "Then I'll be okay?"

"Yes. You are doing a fine job of controlling it now." Pabbie says. He looks to the rest of the group. "It's nice seeing you all again. Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

Anna and Kristoff look at each other, and then nod happily.

"Yes, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff answers. The trolls then cheer, and begin to go find food suitable for humans. "Careful, it's not the best food." Kristoff warns them... Well, warns Anna mostly. But Brandr is sure he means it for the others too.

What Pabbie said to him really made a lot of sense. It doesn't bring up any happy thoughts, but it makes sense. Today wasn't the best for him emotionally, but the strange fire was just because he's growing up. Maybe there was a little more to it, but Brandr is fine. He decides to put the thing out of his mind and begins to hum the "Happy Birthday" tune.

"What is that _terrible_ sound?" He hears somebody yell and immediately stops, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. He sometimes forgets he is not a singer. Whoops.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

Everything is ready. Elsa has made the preparations for it. Every little detail must be absolutely perfect. Now she has to go over her checklist.

Banners? Check.

People? Definitely check.

Gifts? Check.

Sandwiches? Check.

_Chocolate_ sandwiches? Check.

Chocolate cake? Chocolate fondue? Chocolate bread? Chocolate eclairs? Chocolate pudding? Chocolate chocolate? Wait, what? Never mind. Check, check, check, check, check, and check!

Oh yeah. Elsa is ready for this. Nothing can go wrong. At least... She hopes not. No! Nothing _will_ go wrong as long as she keeps a positive mindset. Everything will go according to plan.

"Oh!" Elsa blinks in surprise and, with a flourish and wave of her arm, she creates a decorative statue of her sister being her happy bubbly self. After all, this is her day.

The young monarch takes one final look at her work. She's set up the statue and several icy decorations in the ballroom.

"That's pretty." Olaf says, looking as well. "So shiny..." He slowly reaches his arm out to touch the statue, in a mezmerized state.

"It's good?" Elsa asks, nervously folding her hands together. "It isn't too weird, or anything?"

"What?" Olaf turns and looks at her in disbelief. "Weird? It's not weird, Elsa! It looks absolutely perfect!" He says with a bright grin, taking her hand.

Elsa smiles at the snowman. "Alright, let's wake up Anna." She says.

"You go on!" He smiles. "I actually think that this should be a very special, private, sisterly, intimate moment between you guys." He tells her.

"Okay, Olaf." Elsa lets go of his hand, knowing he's right.

"I'll just stay here, maybe then walk around for a bit." Olaf says, turning back to the statue in awe. "... So shiny."

Nothing will go wrong today. Elsa is going to make sure that her sister's birthday is the best birthday ever. It's the least she can do, after all.

Now, time to get her sister.

* * *

><p>"Anna." Elsa gently shakes her slumbering sister. "Anna, it's time to wake up."<p>

"Mmmm..." Anna sits up and smiles sleepily at her sister, her reddish hair in a wild mess of tangles. "G'morning, Elsa." She yawns and stretches her arms high into the air.

"Good morning." Elsa grins. "Happy birthday." She adds in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah." Anna twists, stretching her torso. "It is my birthday, isn't it? Yay! Hmm... I wonder what you have planned? I mean, of course you and I have been planning the ball tonight, and I can't wait for that, but you're Elsa, and that means that you're intelligent and thoughtful and so I just assumed that you would have something_ else _planned because you're Elsa and it's my birthday."

Elsa giggles at her sister's ramblings. "Well if you want to find out, you need to get up. We still have to get ready for the party."

Anna smiles and hugs her sister. "This is the best present I ever could have asked for."

"What? A party?" Elsa asks. "I'll throw parties every day if it makes you happy. Even if it makes me a bit uncomfortable."

"No, not that. I mean, I do like parties. I'm a people person! But, I like- my absolute favorite gift, is well, you. Spending time with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You coming out of your room to spend time with me on my birthday has always been my dream present."

Elsa smiles sadly. "It's what I wanted to do as well. But my fear always trumped what I wanted."

"It's a good thing we're past that, now." Anna grins. "Isn't it? I mean, there's nothing stopping us from being best friends anymore."

"That's right." Elsa looks away, thinking. Getting an idea-look and a mildly sinister grin, Elsa turns to her sister.

"What are you thinking?" Anna asks suspiciously.

"Oh, I think it's time to give you your first gift." Elsa tells her, a faux expression of innocence replacing the mischievous one.

"My gift?" Anna deadpans. She isn't buying it. "... Well... What is it?" She asks, trying not to sound too excited. Okay, maybe she is buying it.

"You told me that spending time with me would be your ideal gift."

"Ideal gift, absolute favorite dream present. Whichever works." Anna shrugs. "So..."

"So you need to close your eyes." Elsa gives her a grin, her eyes half-lidded.

"Ugh." Anna shuts her sea blue eyes. "You're dragging this on and on. Just tell me, please?" She juts her bottom lip out, her eyes still closed.

Elsa doesn't reply. She stands up, a smile still prominent on her mouth.

"Elsa? Are you still there?" Anna turns her head, straining her ears to hear any trace of her sister. "Elsa I don't see how necessary it is for me to keep my eyes clos- AH! Ha ha ha ha!" Anna breaks off her sentence into a fit of giggles as Elsa begins to feverishly tickle her sides.

"Happy birthday!" Elsa shouts, tickling her younger sister. "This is your first present!" Anna laughs uncontrollably, kicking her feet. This wasn't something she would right away expect her sister to do.

"Ha! Ha! El-Elsa! That tickles!" Anna squeals.

"I know." Elsa says with a smirk. "It's supposed to." Grabbing one of Anna's ankles, Elsa lightly begins to tickle the sole of the princess's foot, causing the girl to giggle like crazy.

"E-E-Elsa!" Anna thrashes, her laugh sweetly echoing throughout their shared bedroom.

"Yes?" Elsa asks her, sounding completely innocent, despite still mercilessly running her fingernails across the heels of Anna's feet. Letting her sister breathe for a moment, Elsa steps back, only to begin tickling her sister's stomach even faster than before.

Anna pulls her knees up to her chest, laughing loudly and trying to hold her sister's hands away.

"O-okay!" Anna gasps and manages to speak through her laughter. "I give up! P-p-please stop!"

Elsa ceases the tickling of the younger girl and stands back. "Okay, Anna." She says, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well. That was unexpected." Anna notes. Elsa nods quietly. A soft grin creeps onto the red haired girl's face. "But fun."

Elsa smiles back. "Was it really?"

"Yup. Just a little warning next time."

"Psh!" Elsa waves her hand, abolishing the thought. "The fun's in the surprise of it."

Anna considers this. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She agrees.

"Come on." Elsa stands and takes her sister's hands. "You should get ready. The party starts at one, and there are a few details I'd like you to check over."

"Elsa, don't worry." Anna places a hand on the older girl's shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. "I'm sure everything looks great."

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"And knowing you, I bet it is."

"Oh I'm not perfect." Elsa excuses, but it's not like she's affected by that in any negative way. "Oh no. That perfect girl is gone."

"... You did that on purpose. Didn't you?" Anna accuses her, pointing a finger in Elsa's face.

"Preposterous. I've done nothing of the sort." Elsa looks away, smiling like she has a secret.

"Yes, you did!" Anna laughs, knowing she's lying.

"Oh please Anna, just _let it go_ already." Elsa says, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, it's time to get ready."

"Okay, Elsa." Anna smiles. "I'll be out in a minute." She waves as Elsa leaves the room.

Anna begins to leaf through the dresses in her closet, but she doesn't have to. She's picked out a beautiful green dress earlier that week. It has a dark bodice, with a lighter green rosemaling extending down to the hem. It has short, puffy sleeves that cut off just below her shoulders. The length of the dress stops just below her knees. Paired with a hair ribbon and flats the same color as the trim on her dress, Anna's outfit is gorgeous.

But beautiful dress or not, this is going to be the best birthday ever. Anna just knows it.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Elsa this looks amazing!" Anna gasps when she gets a look at the sight of the ballroom. She runs to the center of the room and twirls in a full circle, her eyes trying to take it in all at once. "I love it!"<p>

Above their heads are several clouds, magical snowflakes cascading from them, drifting down, but disappearing before they reach the ground. On the walls, draperies of ice hang around the entire room, all in multitudes of shades of blue, pink, and purple. Frozen ice statues reside in all four corners, towering high above the sisters, but still reaching well below the tall ceilings.

"Is there anything else you want?" Elsa asks nervously. "Anything I need to add?"

"Oh no, no, Elsa. This! This is absolutely perfect." Anna nods, still looking around in a very impressed way. "You did a great job. Hey... Is that me?" The princess points to the ice sculpture of herself.

"Oh! I told Olaf that the sculpture would be too much! Don't worry, I'll go get rid of it." Elsa briskly starts to walk over there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Elsa!" Anna stops the nervous queen. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I do, like it, that is. Just calm down." She holds the queen's arms, looking her directly in the eye.

"Calm down?" Elsa repeats it as a question.

"Everything looks great." Anna says.

"Everything's great?"

"It's better than I could have imagined. Okay?"

"Okay." Elsa says, nodding and taking a deep breath. She has on a dark blue dress with a black ribbon wrapped around her middle. The dress stops just above her ankles and a black trim stands flush to the bottom and also to the neckline. The sleeves cut off halfway at her upper arm, while a lighter blue floral pattern climbs up the length of the dress.

"Well, I don't know about you, Elsa, but I'm starving." Anna declares.

Elsa smiles. "I have a birthday brunch already set up."

"Does it hav-"

"Pancakes? Yes, it does. And toast. And fruit. And even chocolate sandwiches. But the rest of the chocolate is strictly for the party." Elsa reminds the princess in a determined tone, as if also reminding herself.

"Strictly?" Anna cocks an eyebrow.

"Well, we _could_ bend the rules a little if we wanted to, since it is your birthday, after all." Elsa says, folding her hands together. "But I'd rather save it for the party."

"You're probably right, Elsa." Anna says. "I mean, what would the guests eat if we devour all of the chocolate?" She shrugs and holds her hands out. "Snow probably."

"We wouldn't let it come to that." Elsa gently tells her.

"I know. There's no way we'd allow our people to starve!" Anna exclaims. She quickly realizes she may be a bit too excited and immediately calms down. She clears her throat. "Ahem. Let's go and eat brunch now. Shall we?"

Elsa leads her sister to the dining hall. They sit at the table, Elsa at the head and Anna to her right, and Anna gapes, staring at the massive variety of food before them. There isn't a lot of just one thing, but a lot of different foods set up.

"Wow, Elsa." Anna begins to pick foods from the spread (a little bit of everything) and put them on a plate. She starts to spread a berry jam onto a piece of toast. Taking a quick bite, then swallowing the food, she looks back at her sister. "You've really outdone yourself with this brunch."

"It's only what you deserve." Elsa brushes away the compliment. "I haven't been the greatest sister, but I'm trying to make up for it." She glances out the floor-to-celing windows that line one of the walls parallel to the long table. It's cloudy outside. Hopefully that won't affect anything.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna asks her sister. She quickly swallows the food in her mouth and gives her sister a look of disbelief. "Elsa, you're a great sister! Sure, you're not perfect, but neither am I. Nobody is! We're all just a bunch of fixer-uppers."

Elsa considers this. "Wow, Anna. I never knew you could be so insightful. Where did you hear that?" Anna shrugs meekly.

"Oh... You know. Trolls." She says, shrugging with a light smile.

"Hmm." Elsa says, giving this some genuine thought.

"Elsa? You okay?"

"We're all just a bunch of fixer-uppers." Elsa repeats. "And nobody's perfect."

"That's right!" Anna shouts happily. She takes a bite of a chocolate sandwich.

"Well... I already told you _that perfect girl is gone_." Elsa says, a cunning smirk appearing on her lips.

Anna smacks her palm to her forehead. "I should have seen that coming." They both start to giggle. Anna takes the liberty to fill another plate, this one for Elsa, since the queen hasn't done so yet.

"You really don't have to do that." Elsa says.

"Yeah, but I want to." Anna smiles and hands her sister the plate. "Eat up, Elsa. The party's going to start soon and you don't want to be not energized."

"Okay Anna." Elsa says, looking down at her food.

"Good morning, everybody!" Brandr walks into the dining hall. "Ooh, sausage." He sits down and begins to put some sausages onto a plate.

"Good morning." Elsa says.

"Morning, Brandr!" Anna waves at the young man.

"Happy birthday, Princess." Brandr tells her happily, starting to eat a piece of sausage.

"Oh, no need for formalities. You're living here now. Just Anna will do." Anna says, nodding slightly.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Brandr says. He grabs an apple, takes a large bite from it, and turns to Anna with a grin.

"Oh I get it. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Anna folds her arms. She can figure out his mind tricks. "Trying to get to me? Well it won't work." She smiles back.

"Get to you? No, no, no." Brandr shakes his head. "I'm not doing anything except call you 'Princess,' which you are, Princess."

"Brandr?" Elsa calls the boy's attention away from lightly pestering Anna. "Are you ready for the party? Have you chosen the clothes you're going to wear?"

Brandr looks down at his usual scruffy, dusty shirt and pants. "Well, I didn't give it any thought. I just figured I'd wear this."

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "No offense, but those clothes aren't, well, clean."

"That _was_ kind of offensive, actually." Brandr places a hand to his chest, falsifying hurt emotions.

"Aw, are you going to be okay?" Elsa asks.

"Maybe."

"Am I, um, interrupting anything?" Kristoff walks in, holding something behind his back.

"Kristoff!" Anna beams and rushes over to hug him.

"Hi there, feisty-pants." He says back to her, hugging her with one arm. "Happy birthday." He's wearing a green shirt today with his black vest. Anna's favorite shade of green.

"Look, Brandr. Kristoff is wearing clean clothes." Elsa points out. "And it looks like he took a shower, too."

"I shower regularly." Kristoff retorts. He pauses for a moment. "But I did try a little extra for today." He admits.

"Aww." Anna smiles sweetly.

"Come on, Brandr. Let's get you some new clothes." Elsa stands up.

"I don't need any new cl-"

"Come on." Elsa repeats.

"Fine."

"And a shower." Elsa adds. Brandr begrudgingly rises from his chair, and the two leave Anna and Kristoff by themselves in the dining room.

"I got you these." Kristoff pulls a bouquet of white flowers from behind his back.

"Irises!" Anna gasps, and inhales the scent of the flowers. "My favorite. Thank you."

"Elsa told me I have to wait to give you my other present. So this is just for now." He explains.

"They're beautiful, Kristoff."

Kristoff gives her a slightly nervous, but mostly relieved, smile. "I want to make today as special as possible for you."

"Elsa does too. And you guys are doing a wonderful job." Anna tells him. "This is more than I could have ever asked for."

"Well, the party hasn't even started." Kristoff sounds, desperately trying to sound excited, which he isn't.

"I thought you didn't like people." Anna inquires.

"I don't." Kristoff says. "But I love you more then I'm annoyed by them, so I'll be okay."

Anna smiles again and gives the blond man a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Kristoff."

"Eh." He shrugs like it's no big deal, but he feels overjoyed. "You're worth it, feisty-pants."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Anna gasps. "Just look at all the people!" Dozens, no, hundreds of people are milling about in the courtyard, gazing excitedly at the castle as they begin to enter.<p>

"And they're all here for you." Elsa gently nudges her shoulder.

"Oh yeah." She'd almost forgotten about that.

"I invited Rapunzel and Eugene, but things were pretty busy in Corona." Elsa explains.

"They usually are in those big countries." Anna nods understandingly. They both sigh happily. "Ooh! There's Marie! I'm going to say hello." She says, spotting the auburn haired girl.

"Go mingle! It's your party." Elsa smiles and gently pushes her to the crowd.

"Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Just try- oh hello to you too. Thank you for coming." Anna weaves through the mass of people until she gets to the familiar girl.

"Happy birthday, Anna!" Marie smiles at the princess. "I brought my sister along today." Marie gestures to the younger girl, her simple navy blue dress ruffling slightly.

"Hello, Princess." Ingrid curtsies in her white dress.

Anna drops to her knees and looks at the twelve year old. "You know you don't have to call me that. I'm just Anna."

Ingrid smiles. "Okay, Anna."

"So," Anna stands up. "How are you guys today?" She asks.

"We're fine." Marie says, holding out a package for the princess. "Here. We got you this."

"Oh no." Anna holds her hands up, shaking her head. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Anna, it's only banana bread. My mama made it." Marie continues to hold out the gift.

"I don't know..." Anna says, wanting to take the bread. Mrs. Christensen is an excellent cook.

"It's a gift. Take it, please." Marie requests.

Anna smiles and accepts the gift. "Okay." Anna then escorts the two inside the castle. "So Elsa and I have been planning this for a while, but she's done an amazing job decorating." The two Christensen girls gasp as they see the ball room. A group of people were playing instruments in the back, giving the air a festive mood.

"Wow!" Marie gapes.

Anna nods and smirks. "I know, right?"

It doesn't take very long for the party to get into full swing. People from all classes of Arendelle are celebrating and enjoying themselves, dancing, gazing at the decor, and trying the refreshments. Anna also looses track of Marie, but that's alright. She loves spending time with the other guests.

"It's was so kind of you to host this party and invite the _entire_ kingdom, Princess Anna." One of the villagers she was chatting with comments.

"Actually, it was Els- the queen's idea to have the ball." Anna tells the woman. She has dark hair, skin, and (what Anna believes to be) a lovely purple dress.

"The queen?" The lady asks, seeming surprised. "Really?"

"Yep." Anna nods. "She knows how much of a social butterfly I like to be, so she thought inviting _all_ of Arendelle would be fitting. And I totally agree."

The villager smiles. "It was a very good idea." She says. "We all love seeing the castle after it's been closed for so long."

"Trust me. We are never closing the gates again." Anna assures her.

"Hey, Anna!" Kristoff calls the girl, standing on his toes to see above the people. "Elsa wants to talk to you in the other room." He points. Finally reaching her, he gently holds her shoulder and takes her through the crowd.

"Oh Anna, good! You're here." Elsa smiles giddily.

"Hi, Elsa. What did you need?" Anna wonders. Olaf and Brandr (who is now wearing a fresh grey shirt and pants) are there too.

"We wanted to give you your presents now." Elsa tells her. "Olaf wished to go first."

The snowman waddles over to Anna and hands her a purple flower. "It was the prettiest looking one I could find!" He says excitedly. He puts his little twig hands together patiently and waits for her to smell it. "Do you like it?" He asks.

"I love it, Olaf." Anna tells him truthfully. She puts the flower behind her ear.

"Yay!" Olaf hugs her.

Brandr then quickly walks up to Anna, places a messily wrapped present in her hands, then walks away, not making eye contact.

"Okay..." Anna eyes him strangely, then tears the paper off of a clear vase. Little flowers and ivy vine designs are etched into the sides of the glass object. "Oh wow! This is lovely. Where did you get it?"

"Made it." Brandr mumbles. "I just used my powers and melted some sand to make glass. Then I engraved a design into it... It's just for flowers and stuff. No big deal." He hastily stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Anna walks over to the boy and gives him a hug, much to his surprise. "It's beautiful. You did a wonderful job. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." Brandr says, his words almost indistinct.

Anna steps back and spies three dress mannequins, each with a different dress on them. One green, one pink, and one black with colorful flowers.

"That's from me." Elsa says, seeing her sister's gaze. She walks over to the black dress. "This is from Spain. The green one is from the Northern Isles, and the pink one is from Corona. All of them are custom made." Elsa says excitedly.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you kept these dresses even after your ship wrecked?" Anna asks. Elsa nods quietly.

"Well Brandr helped." The queen adds.

"Elsa, they're beautiful!" Anna says softly, going over to admire the dresses, one at a time. She hugs her sister tightly. "Thank you."

Kristoff coughs, mistakenly drawing everybody's attention. "Well... I guess it's my turn." He says and then hands Anna a neatly wrapped gift. "It's a lute." He says after she had opened it. "A little smaller then the one I have. I've been saving up for it for a while. And... I thought you might like it." He clears his throat nervously.

"Kristoff this is amazing." Anna smiles, looking at the instrument and holding it carefully. "Of course, I don't know how to play." She hints.

"Oh right, well I'd be teaching you, of course! That is, if you'll let me." He wonders.

"I wouldn't let any one else." Anna smiles.

"I'm gonna go get some chocolate milk." Brandr excuses himself from the room, relieved at finally having his gift given.

"Ooh!" Olaf gasps, following Brandr. "I think I see one of the ice harvesters! I'll go say hi!" He runs off.

Kristoff's eyes widen. He sighs and shuts them. "I'll go keep an eye on him." The blond says. He smiles fondly at Anna and hugs her. "I'll see you later." And he leaves.

"Well," Anna looks at her sister. "We'd better return to the party too." She starts to walk away.

"Hang on." Elsa stops her. "I have one more thing I want you to have. And hopefully, this will help make up for all of those years I'd missed your birthday before." She opens up a closet and brings out an old box. Anna guesses she had put the box there earlier. She hands Anna the box, for once showing absolutely no nervousness whatsoever.

Anna shakes the box a little. "What is it?" She asks.

Elsa giggles. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

"I knew that." Anna sets the box onto a small black table and gently removes the lid. "Books?" She wonders, staring at the dusty leather-bound objects that were inside the box.

"Open one." Elsa tells her.

Anna does so and begins to read aloud. "January 21, 1831. 'Dear Anna, today I-' wait a second." She continues reading in her mind. "Your diaries?" Anna looks at her sister in confusion. Elsa nods, a soft smile on her lips. "I can't accept this. These are your most precious and most secret thoughts from your childhood."

"They are." Elsa says calmly. "I'm giving all my secrets away. To you."

"But, Elsa..."

"You're who I wrote them for. It's everything I've ever wanted to say to you but couldn't. So technically, these letters are yours. I'm just finally sending them."

Anna smiles at her sister and wraps her arms around her, hugging the blonde as tight as she possibly can. "Thank you." She says. Elsa hugs her back, just as tight. "Come on." Anna pulls away, but still maintains a grasp on her sister's hand. "Let's go dance."

"I don't dance."

"Well you do today!" Anna laughs and pulls her away, both of them giggling.

Anna admits it. Hands down. Best birthday ever.

**(A/N) Hello! Wow the journals! That was way back in Chapter Three! So if you guys are still sticking around, thank you. You're all amazing. Farewell my icy fireworks.**

**Until next time I guess...**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

As soon as the girl got the chance, Anna started reading Elsa's journals. There are a total of nine of them, the last one being only half filled. But Anna does not plan on reading ahead! No, she is going to start with the first one, and move on in the order Elsa wrote them! She's just so excited. Finally, she gets to know about her sister. How did the other girl feel during their separation? What are her likes and dislikes? What did she do when she was shut in her room all of the time? All of these things, and more, Anna's going to figure them out.

She's been reading the very first journal and she has to admit, seven year old Elsa was adorable!

_April 22 1835_

_Dear Anna_

_Today I learned about the geografee of Norway. Geografee is school about the contrys and citys and other regins. Arendelle is in the suthern part of Norway on a iland. Papa told me that soon you are going to learn about geografee too. I asked if I coud help you but he said I coudint cuse of my powers. Im sorry about that. You asked if I wanna play dolls today. I was gonna say yes but then I remembred that I need to protect you from my powers so I didnt say yes I just told you to go away. Im sorry. I played dolls by myself after and pretnded you were there too. It wasnt as fun cuse you werent actuly there. I miss you and I love you. Bye Anna._

_Love_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna likes it. She likes how it wasn't anything super exciting. It's mundane. It's simple. It's real. And that's what she wants to see, the real Elsa. She of course didn't like being shut out _then_, but it is comforting to see that Elsa didn't like it either.

The soft light from the several candles Anna has flickers over the entire room, making it difficult to see some movement. Add that with the princess's attention focused on reading, the graceful swaying of the snow queen when she enters at first went unnoticed by the younger girl.

"Reading those already?" Elsa asks, leaning on the doorway, a sly grin on her face.

Looking up at her sister, Anna fumbles on her words. "I uh- Well. Ahem." She clears her throat. "Yes, I am." She states. "I find them very intriguing and thought provoking." She says. Elsa walks over to the girl and peers into the book curiously.

"Hmm." The woman merely makes a single sound with an interested glance at the page, her arms folded behind her back.

"What?" Anna asks.

"Oh... Nothing." Elsa moves her gaze away, stepping aside in addition to that.

"No, really. What are you thinking?" The princess persists still.

"I never knew how thought provoking a child I was." Elsa says with a grin, causing the other girl to turn pink in the cheeks.

"Oh, yes. Well..." Anna shrugs, laughing lightly. Elsa laughs too. She sits down in the spot on the old sofa next to her sister.

"This is nice." Elsa says, sighing and looking around. Anna puts the journal down and leans next to her sister. She does enjoy reading the books, but actually spending time with her sister is always better.

"Yeah. I'm glad it can be like this." Anna agrees.

"Me too." Elsa smiles at her sister. She looks at the large clock in their shared room. "It's getting late. You shouldn't stay up too late reading those." The blonde lets her know, sounding a little concerned.

"Don't worry. I won't." Anna assures her. She pauses. "Wait. Are you leaving?" She asks.

"Only for a little while. I just came by to see how you were doing." Elsa says, standing up. "_Apparently, _Brandr insulted one of the guards and got himself into some trouble." The young woman explains, taking on an amused tone and smirk, but still managing to posses a well enough amount of seriousness for the situation.

Anna chuckles. "Oh yeah. I heard about that." As far as she knew, Brandr was exploring the castle grounds when a guard approached him, asking his business. When Brandr refused to tell him, the man turned a tad sour, accusing him of being up to no good. The teen retaliated by provoking the guard, calling him a "stupid, troll-toothed, brainless oaf who will go nowhere in life." Needless to say, the man didn't like that.

"He has a bit of a mouth on him, doesn't he?" Anna says, still smiling.

"Yes, he certainly does." Elsa agrees." I'll have to speak to him about that and ask him to make amends. He could get into quite a predicament and I feel it would be best to avoid that."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want any help?" The princess asks. "I can be _very _persuasive when I want to be." Anna says confidently, pushing her bangs aside quickly, looking just as sure of herself as she sounds (which is pretty darn sure of herself).

"I'm sure you can, but no." Elsa shakes her head, gently refusing. "I can handle it on my own. Thank you, though."

"You know where to find me if you need me." Anna says. She picks up the old journal again. "Right here, I mean. I'll be here, in case you _didn't_ know." She makes sure to add this, looking her sister clear in the eye.

Elsa chuckles silently. "Okay. I'll bring us back some coco."

"Yum!" Anna licks her lips. "Hurry, please. But take your time when you talk to Brandr. Otherwise, don't be long!" Elsa nods her head.

"Okay, Anna." She says. "As you wish." The older sister says softly before leaving the room with a light smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey, feisty-pants." Kristoff takes a seat next to Anna as she ate her sandwich. It's the day after Anna started reading those journals, and to Kristoff, it didn't look like she stayed up all the night. So that's good.<p>

"Oh!" Anna blinks, swallowing the food. Choking slightly, she hits her fist to her chest. "Whoa. Down the wrong pipe!" She laughs sheepishly. Kristoff only smiles a kind smile at the girl and hands her a napkin.

"You look... nice." Kristoff comments awkwardly. "Uhmm... Is that one of the new dresses Elsa got you?" He asks, not sure what to say. Ever since her opinion has started to matter to him, he never knows what is the right thing for him to say, even though he's known the girl for months.

"Um, yes." Anna blushes, smiling happily. "Do you really think it looks nice?"

"Yeah! Definitely. It's very... Umm... Green?" He tries weakly. Anna giggles at the blond man's feeble attempts. He doesn't know that they _are_ working, just in a different way.

"It's from the Northern Isles." Anna supplies. "So how are you?"

"Same I suppose." Kristoff replies bluntly. He's been fine. He hasn't had to work as much, and because of that, he hasn't had much to do.

"That's good. I'm fine too." Anna assures him. "But is your sled still the best sled ever?"

"Oh yeah. Plus I've managed to not get it scratched. It's nice." Kristoff says dreamily. He holds his arms out, trying to create a picture in his mind. "Beautiful wood working, not a grain going the wrong way. And I never knew how much I needed that cup holder."

"Nice!" Anna smiles.

"I'm still so grateful. That was an unbelievable gift." Kristoff says. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Anna looks away, smiling. Kristoff can tell that she genuinely enjoys making others happy.

"What do you say to a leisurely walk in the forest?" Kristoff asks her, finally revealing his plan.

"I'd say... I like that." Anna says.

"Let's go then." Kristoff stands, taking Anna's hand.

* * *

><p>"Aaaand that is how I broke my leg." Anna finishes her story as the couple treks between the trees.<p>

Kristoff blinks, his mouth gaping like a fish. He shakes away the dopey expression and looks at the princess."You slid fifty feet down the banister of your staircase?" He asks, just to clarify. This is hard to believe.

"Yep. I made it forty feet down before I fell. I just told you that. Weren't you listening?" She asks him, tilting her head. The brisk, cool air blows, causing Anna to snuggle closer to the man for warmth.

"I'm having problems taking in how you managed to do that." He admits, instinctively putting one arm around her.

"It was easy once you've got the proper balance." She says, breaking away and walking in a straight line, her arms outstretched to her sides, as if she were on a balance beam.

"You amaze me." Kristoff says with a light laugh, shaking his head. He steps over a large mossy log that had fallen, offering his arm out to help the princess.

"No I got it." Anna hops over the log in a single leap. "I hope I amaze you in a good way." She says, skipping ahead of the man and pausing to examine a stream. Kicking a small rock from the path, she presses onward.

Kristoff looks at the girl, never caring more about a person than he does now. He smiles affectionately at Anna. "You amaze me in the best way there is."

"So, I've told you about how I broke my arm, how I got that little but still bizarre scar behind my ear, oh! Have I told you about the time when I got a pet?" Anna asks, chattering excitedly.

"The king and queen let you keep a pet in the castle?" Kristoff asks doubtfully.

"Well... No, not technically." Anna admits, bending her fingers back and looking away. "Actually, when they found her, they wouldn't let me keep her. But it's still a great story!"

"I'm listening." Kristoff takes her hand.

"I know. You're a great listener." Anna honestly says, smiling at him. "Okay! So I was fourteen, and one day wandering outside, I found the cutest little puppy! Little did I know that it would soon grow to be huge! Like, almost the size of a horse! But anyway-"

Kristoff patiently listens to her story, making sure to catch every word, and only pausing to interrupt when he hears something sounds so amazing, so Anna-like, so reckless, that he has to question it. And neither of them would have it any other way, because not only do they love each other, but they're also great friends.

* * *

><p>A sound of music resonates through the castle, faintly echoing into the large room. The grandest of grand balls is being hosted only a few corridors away! Dressed up, no longer in whitest of whites, but in the deepest blood red, Hans has never looked more suave than today. Ravishing, he'd like to say.<p>

Unfortunately, the moment he had entered the Weselton Annual Grande Ball, the excited chatter of the blue-bloods (and blue-bloods only) had all but stopped. Even the musicians ended their playing to add to his insult.

It was all to clear to the former prince. He isn't welcomed. So he quickly ran back to his room.

_Ugh._ He frowns, slamming his fist into a table. He rips his black ascot from his neck and throws it aside. _I hate those Arendelle royals! _He snarls, thinking to himself. _It's their fault that I'm stuck like this! I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll get my revenge on them!_

Although not wanted and improbable, the survival of Queen Elsa was not entirely unexpected. Naturally, Hans created an amendment to his plan in such a case. Granted, it will be more difficult, but the challenge will make his victory all the more sweet when he becomes the king of Arendelle. Oh yes, that ice bitch and her brat sister will finally get what they deserve!

Hans sighs and shakes his head. He could never figure out why _he_ was the one punished. He tried to kill Elsa, but he did it for the good of Arendelle! He wanted that winter over as much as anybody else... only his desires were for a little more than just summer.

"Hans?" Nora peaks her head into his room. "Are you alright?" She's dressed in a prestigious red and navy blue uniform. It looks like she snuck away from serving the party. She must have seen Hans leave and decided to try and comfort him. How cute.

Fool.

"Yes." Hans sighs, grabbing a hairbrush and combing his hair straight again. Might as well still look nice. "I just feel so purposeless now that I'm not a prince anymore. People hate me." He concludes. He turns the handle of a lantern, illuminating the room with a greenish light.

"Well... I don't hate you." Nora says quietly. She then hesitates. "And I've seen how many letters you've been writing, to different people and places. That's got to have some p-purpose at least." Hmm... Maybe he could use this.

"That's my plan." Hans says. "I've been writing to all sorts of people, hoping for forgiveness. And just between you and me," He drops his voice to a whisper. "I think Queen Elsa is starting to come around."

Nora gasps. "Queen Elsa? Of Arendelle? Didn't you-" Her eyes widen as she retracts the question. "Nevermind..."

"Yes, I admit I've done some things I'm not proud of." He says, pretending to be nervous. He sits down on a small couch, gesturing for Nora to sit next to him. "But I'll bet my sideburns you never knew I saved her life."

"No." The young girl shakes her head. "I didn't. How? When? I mean, if you'll b-be okay with telling me." She adds.

"So there I was, approaching Queen Elsa's palace with a few trustworthy guards." He pauses for effect. "And two not so deserving of trust. I and my men approached the massive place of ice, wary, but intrigued, when suddenly out of the ground came a giant snowman!"

"A giant snowman?" Nora wasn't as impressed as he hoped, but still considerably interested.

"Yes. It was much more dramatic if you had been there. All I wanted was to speak to the queen and safely escort Princess Anna back to Arendelle, but the snowman attacked us, meaning to kill!" Tossing his arm out, that phrase earned the proper reaction from the girl: gasping in fear of his safety. "The men fired their crossbows, while I fended the foe with my sword! Out of the corner of my eye, I see the two volunteers from Weselton start up the stairs after the queen, but I still had a monster to deal with. I slashed at it's massive leg, the size of a tree trunk, cleaving it in half, and began to run up the stairs! But that thing wasn't done with me!"

"It wasn't?!"

"No! Just before it lost its balance and tumbled off of the cliff, it grabbed for me, breaking the staircase I was on, and nearly taking me down with it!"

"W-were you hurt at all, Hans?" Nora asks.

"Thankfully, no. But I had to hurry before the queen was." He explains. He pauses to smooth his hair back as it was jostled in his storytelling. "I rushed into the castle, to the highest floor, to find the queen, who had singlehandedly pinned the men with her powers, and possessing the clear intent to kill."

"Did she?" Nora's eyes are as wide as the moon in this moment, not even noticing how tightly she's clutching his hand, or that she's even holding it.

"No, I pleaded with her to stop, just in the nick of time. However, as she turned to face me, no longer posing any threat, one of the men slowly raised his crossbow, a bolt set in and wide shot to her heart. I noticed this and ran to the villain, pushing his aim to the ceiling instead of the queen. I saved her from being hit by that bolt. And how does she thank me? By sending me away, forced to live in exile from everyone." He sighs and lowers his head in defeat, hoping the girl next to him would rise to his defense. And she does.

"That's h-hardly fair!" The mousy brown haired girl says, jumping to her feet. "You s-saved her life!" She shouts in her high pitched voice, her stutter becoming more noticeable as she got angrier.

"Yes, everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten that." Hans says. "So I'm writing to people to remind them." He lies.

"And how d-did she get away with f-freezing an entire c-country?" Nora continues. He's never seen her this upset before.

"I don't know. I simply did my part by helping the citizens." The former prince says calmly.

"How c-could a p-p-p-person be so awful?" She asks furiously. It is actually amusing for Hans to watch, seeing as even in anger, Nora was simply too cute to intimidate anyone.

"Now, don't be like that." Hans stands as well, taking her chin in his hand. "Queen Elsa isn't that bad. But of course you're right. She did get off far too easily. Alas, what can we do?"

"I want to help, Hans. I want to help get you your title back. You don't deserve this." Nora says, never sounding more sure of anything. Hans grins. Perfect.

"Thank you, Nora." Hans says gazing his seemingly kind green eyes into her wide brown ones. He pulls her into a hug. "You have no idea how pleased this makes me."

More pleased than she would ever know.

"I'm sorry for f-freaking out like that." Nora apologizes, pulling her hair behind her ears nervously.

"It's alright. I completely unders-" He pauses, listening around him. "Do you hear that?"

"I only hear the music from the other room." Nora replies.

"Exactly." The chestnut haired man grins at the shorter girl. "Can you waltz?"

"I can, Hans. Why?" Nora asks, blinking her eyelashes in a seemingly innocent way, expecting a proper invitation.

"Oh, playing it that way are you?" Hans accuses. He quickly turns around, plucks a flower from a vase by the window, and drops to one knee. He holds the flower out for Nora. "Will you do me the honor of having this dance with me?" He asks.

"I would be honored, Hans." She offers her hand. Hans smiles and takes her hand. He stands up and puts the flower behind her ear. Lifting his shoulders high, he gently places one hand on her waist, and the two begin to glide across the floor under the green lantern light.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Queen Elsa, I urge you not to forget to reply to France upon the issue of fabric trade," one of the queen's advisors tells her.

"Yes." Elsa nods. "Thank you, Robert, for reminding me," she says to the man, who gives an appreciative bow of his head.

It's the biweekly meeting that has been established for the council. In fact, it's the first one Elsa's been to since she's returned. Today, she's on her own in dealing with the other advisors. Anna offered to go with her and help, but Elsa declined. She figured that Anna could use a break from these men and to be honest, the girl looked the tiniest bit relieved. Elsa knows it's no easy task, these meetings. But the princess insisted on coming to the next one, of which Elsa agreed to.

The meeting was basically for Elsa to catch up of the activities of her kingdom while she was gone. She was most pleased to hear about her sister doing an excellent job of being in charge, at least, in the opinion of _some_ of the members of the council. But now, after almost an hour of discussion about numerous things, it is time to wrap up.

"Are there any final comments to be made before I adjourn this meeting?" Elsa asks, looking each man directly in the eye.

"Ahem, yes, actually," one of them speaks up. Hans is his name. Not the former prince, just an advisor. Elsa remembers that he gave Anna a bit of difficulty while the queen was gone.

"Alright, then. What is it you wish to say?" Elsa asks.

"It's about the boy, the one with the powers," the old man says, getting to his feet. Elsa remains silent, allowing him to continue. "His stay is beginning to become a nuisance to the staff. He's a ruffian, causing all sorts of vexation ," he declares.

"I agree," another man seconds Hans's comment. "That boy is turning into a problem."

And then, in that moment, _all _of the advisors decide they have something to say on the matter.

"He's nothing but trouble!"

"-caused a guard to nearly lose his position!"

"-steals things. Haven't you heard?"

"Kleptomaniac, I reckon."

"He needs to get professional help!"

"-even allowed for him to stay in the castle like he does?"

"Fire is a dangerous element! He must be extinguished!"

"Enough!" Elsa silences them. She regains a sense of calm and continues. "I fail to see how this is relevant to Arendelle, but Brandr, yes he does have a name, is a good young man. You just have to believe it. I owe him my life. He has promised to remain an upstanding citizen-"

"Promises can be broken," Hans interjects quickly.

Elsa looks at him disapprovingly. "_As I was saying,_" she continues. "He has promised to remain an upstanding citizen of Arendelle and I will take his word for it. He does not run amok in the castle. He does not needlessly set fires. And he does not steal."

_Knock knock._

One of the guards sticks their head into the room. "Your majesty? We just wanted to let you know that young Brandr has gotten himself into some trouble."

Elsa sighs. _Really?_ she thinks. _Of all the times..._

Ignoring the smug looks coming from the men all around her, she stands and goes closer to the guard. "What did he do?" Elsa asks.

"He appears to have stolen a bike," he explains.

"_Borrowed!_" Brandr interrupts from the hallway, where another guard stands as his escort. The boy sticks his head into the room. "I was just looking at it! I was going to give it back," he mumbles that last part.

"Confine him to his room for now, I'll speak to him once I'm through here," Elsa orders. The two guards give short bows before taking Brandr away.

_Just wait, Elsa thinks exasperatedly, sitting back down and momentarily closing her eyes. And three, two, one..._

All of the voices of the men explode at once, chaos erupting at the long, mahogany table.

"_Your majesty!_"

"-threatens the safety of our country!"

"Utterly unacceptable!"

Elsa quickly looks around, trying to figure out a way to gain a handle on this situation. Her eyes dart to each man as they speak their minds.

"Something needs to be done!"

"He _must_ be held responsible!"

"Yes! He must be tried for his crimes!"

"Community service!"

"Prision!"

"Exile!"

"Whoa!" Elsa shouts, once again drawing the attention of the council. This is getting _far _too out of hand. "Nobody is going to prision! Nobody is being exiled," she explains. "He is still a guest. And I hardly believe that grand theft _bicycle_ is worthy of _exile_." If they haven't felt it before, the men now feel the sudden drop in temperature as the cold prickles their skin.

"Queen Elsa! He is taking advantage of our hospitality!" Hans shouts, his tone of voice rife with malice.

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "You mean _my sister and I _when you say 'our,' correct? Because you have shown _no_ hospitality whatsoever," she resists snapping at the man. It takes an effort for her to remain calm. This man certainly is trying her patience.

"Fine. He is taking advantage of _you,_" he fixes his words in a snide way. "And I refuse to let it continue to take place."

"You truly believe I am allowing him to take advantage of me? You don't think I would _know_ and stop something like that?" Elsa asks him, causing him to clam up a little. "No, he will not get away with this. But I am the one responsible for him. Not as a queen, but as a guardian. His punishment will be my decision and mine alone. Do I make myself clear?" she asks.

"Queen El-" Hans moves to interrupt.

"_Do I make myself clear?_" she repeats, her tone revealing that she is not to be trifled with.

The man nods. "Yes, your majesty."

"He will not be exiled, nor will he be thrown in prison." Elsa explains. "But I will deal with him."

"How?" one man's voice rings out. It's not Hans, and Elsa believes that is a valid question deserving of an answer.

But how is she going to do so? She undoubtedly needs to make it less harsh than banishment or jail. But what else is there? How was she punished as a child? After the accident, Elsa refused to come into any physical contact, so she was grounded on the few times she misbehaved. However, she isn't sure if that will properly teach Brandr, nor will it satisfy the despicable and far too strict desires of the council. _Before _the incident with her powers, however...

"I will have to spank him," Elsa declares, despite not wanting to do so.

"That is hardly an official punishment, Queen Elsa," Hans speaks out again.

"As I stated before, I am punishing him not as a queen, but as a guardian. I am not looking for an official punishment. This is befitting to the situation," Elsa explains.

"... Exile is always an option," Hans reminds her.

"_No._ It is not."

* * *

><p>Uh oh. He's done it now. Brandr's gone and made a made a mess of things, <em>again.<em>

He was doing so well too! Sure, he tends to run his mouth and sometimes insult people, especially if they started it. But he's good on a whole!

Except, this time it wasn't anybody else's fault. Nope, this time the blame lands squarely on his shoulders, and nothing he can say or do can direct the fault to anybody but himself. It's just, the bike was so shiny and red. He just couldn't help but admire it from a distance... then up close... and then while holding it. But he fully intended on giving it back after a few minutes! Someone just happened to see him before he could, and to anyone who didn't know what the actual situation was, Brandr _did_ look like he was stealing the bike.

And now his weak-willed carelessness has gone and landed him in a whole mess of trouble! In fact, Elsa's probably on her way now with a whole platoon of guards to take him away! He's going to rot in jail!

Or worse. He's going to be expelled from the castle! Banished to the wilderness, sentenced to never return! Or maybe Elsa's not even punishing him and letting the guards do it themselves. But they like him, right?

...

HE'S GONNA _DIE!_

But if, for some reason, he is actually allowed to keep his life, Brandr's probably lost any chance of staying here as a guest! There is no way anyone, even someone as nice as Elsa sometimes is, would let a no-good thief continue to live in the royal castle! He's blown his only shot at a good life! Now he has to go back on the streets, scrounging for food, and since he's made his pact of non-thievery (He only _borrowed_ the bike. There's a difference.), it's going to be _so _much harder for him to survive. He'll try to work, but he will have a nasty reputation here in Arendelle and nobody will hire him for anything! He's gonna wither away and starve!

Unless he goes to a different town. Or a different country even! He and his sister _were _planning to go to Greece just before she passed on.

Yeah, that's it! He'll take his bird and run away somewhere else where nobody knows him! He'll get a job! He'll change his name! Nick! That's who he'll be! He'll change his name to Nick and-

_Knock knock knock _

The teen's eyes widen. Too late.

"Brandr?" Elsa enters the room, slowly making her way towards the boy before stopping a few feet away from him.

Brandr's eyes dart to the window, then the door, even to the ceiling, desperately hunting for any means of escape. He laughs nervously, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Uhm, hi." Brandr waves, his fear obvious. Elsa steps toward him, causing the boy to scoot away from her, praying she doesn't notice him eyeing the window.

But he's not very good at being discreet at the moment as Elsa _does_ spot his gaze, walk over to the window, and make sure it's locked and secure. Great.

"I'm afraid there's no running away this time," Elsa says, looking out of the window, her voice eerily calm, almost as if it were _trained_ that way.

"It was only a bike!" Brandr nearly shouts. "Plus, I didn't even take it yet!"

"Yet?"

_Really? _Brandr thinks, cringing. _I HAD to say "yet," didn't I?_

"I only _borrowed_ it!" he exclaims in his defense. "BORROWED! PLEASE DON'T INCARCERATE, BANISH, OR KILL ME!" the boy pleads, dropping to his knees. "I won't do it again! I swear!" he promises.

"Wait, _what?_" His words seem to have thrown Elsa off a bit. She clears her throat. "No. I can assure you that will not happen." she says firmly.

"Really?" Brandr's eyes light up with hope and joy. He's saved! Everything's gonna be awesome and great! "I'm not in trouble?"

"I didn't say that," Elsa tells him, her voice still stern.

He's still going to be okay, though... he thinks so, at least.

"You're going to be spanked," Elsa continues. Brandr's eyes widen again, not out of hope though, but out of fear.

He's _doomed! _

Checking about eight more times for any possible routes to get away, Brandr sighs, deciding to accept defeat with some dignity. "Yes, ma'am," he says.

_Sixteen minutes and forty-three seconds later..._

After some punishing and some talking (of which is _their_ own personal business), Elsa checked to make sure the window was locked, and then left the teary-eyed Brandr to his own purposes, his rear still stinging like crazy.

"Ow." It hurts to walk. "Ow." It hurts to sit down. "Ow." It hurts to move. It just _hurts!_ Although it was something that's always been a bit fuzzy to him, Brandr remembers clearly what people mean when they say something "feels like it's on fire." This is what he imagines his butt feels like. To him, fire was always a light, warm, tingly sensation. He didn't know that it _hurts! _

Now though, after he and Elsa did some talking, Brandr feels kinda bad. He didn't know Elsa spoke so highly of him. It was never intended for him to make her have to take back her words. (Although she said she still thinks he's a good person, even after.) Brandr feels guilty about that. He's definitely going to try to do better.

But that punishment was _so_ not okay!

"It huuuuuurrrrrts!" he yells.

_Oh, quit your whining and woman up__. _Laila rolls her little fire-bird head, pecking at her feathers.

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy," Brandr says sarcastically. "And where _were_ you?" he asks her, making the mistake of moving. "OW."

_I got bored, so I went to hunt mice._

"Glad my getting in trouble doesn't entertain you," Brandr says, glaring at the falcon.

_I know you said that in a sarcastic way, but we both know how true it really is._

"I didn't want to cause trouble." he sighs, shaking his head. "If I did, I would have done it more creatively. This was an accident, and I feel bad for it, you know?"

_I know. _Laila caws and flies over to his shoulder. She affectionately nuzzles his neck with her head. _It's a sign of you becoming a better person. You'll learn eventually. Everything's alright._

"But it _huuuurrrts__!" _Brandr complains, stomping him foot, once again doing the painful action of moving. "OUCH!" he cries out.

_You dork. You deserved it that time._

Brandr rolls his eyes, and attempts to sit. "Ow. Ow... OW." He sighs. It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, <em>Elsa thinks to herself. _After I finish replying to the French dignitary on fabric trade, I need to read through __four__ other trade proposal alterations and sort through those suitor letters. _She laughs dryly. _Burn them is more like it. I'm sure __Brandr__ would love to help... I feel absolutely terrible about having to punish him. _She pauses, then shakes her head. _Back to work, _she thinks.

The sky outside is dark, except for the Northern Lights, which illuminate the kingdom through the young monarch's window. It's sometime during the night, but she doesn't know when exactly.

While Elsa works, Anna slips into the room, unnoticed, and sits in a large chair beside her.

"Is the new chair working for you alright?" she asks suddenly, causing the blonde to jump slightly.

"Anna!" Elsa says. "You should be asleep now," she reprimands the princess.

"I know, and you should too," Anna counters.

"I need to finish this work. Besides, it's only," Elsa finally bothers to look at the large grandfather clock in the room. "4:02, in the morning," she says quietly.

"Hang on, I just woke up early," Anna tells her. "You're wearing the same thing as yesterday. Did you even go to sleep?" She asks. Elsa looks interestedly at a spot on the ceiling and doesn't reply.

"Elsa," Anna says warningly.

"No," the blonde admits in a sigh. "I didn't go to sleep. I lost track of the time. I'm sorry." She pushes her bangs back.

"I know," Anna tells her. "But you need to start sleeping again. All this work can't be good for you. I told you, you have to let me help you."

"Okay," Elsa agrees. "So, why are you up so early?"

"The sky's awake!" Anna says, standing up suddenly and putting a dramatic hand to her forehead. "So I'm awake!" She closes her eyes and spins in a dizzy circle. "So we have to play!" She ends her act and slumps in the chair. It would have been a hilarious picture if Elsa weren't so terrified.

"Anna..." the blondes speaks, an obvious nervousness to her voice. "Why exactly did you choose _those _specific words?" she asks, rubbing her hands together.

"I don't know, they just came to me, why?" She sits up straight. "We should be _playing_." She bugs her sister, poking her arm.

"No, Anna." Elsa scoots her chair closer to Anna. She grabs her hand. "We need to talk."

Anna looks at her sister carefully. "Okay," she agrees finally and shifts in her chair. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anna, this is serious, okay?" Elsa tells her. "I need you to be serious, too."

"Of course, Elsa," Anna says, kindly. "You have my full attention. It's not like you'd ever get anything less." She laughs a little to lighten the mood, but Elsa remains somber. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa opens her mouth, then closes it, not knowing the right words to say. She then opens it again. "Do you remember, when we were little, and we were always playing in the snow?" The woman finally asks, deciding how to start.

Anna nods. "Of course I remember. We were always outside during the winter months."

"Outside. Right," Elsa says in a hollow tone. "Do you know why I began shut you out?" The blonde asks.

"Since your coronation, I assumed it had something to do with your powers. Am I right?"

Elsa nods. "Yes..." She squeezes Anna's hand for security.

"It's okay," Anna assures her, patting the older girl's hand. "I'm here."

"I know. Thank you." Elsa smiles gratefully, her courage reinstated. "Do you remember _exactly _what happened though?"

Anna shakes her head. "No. I don't. What happened Elsa?"

Elsa takes a deep breath. "One night, when we were little, you were about four years old, I was seven, you woke me up in the middle of the night, hoping we could play together... You climbed on top of my bed and said the exact words you just did. 'The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.'" Elsa pauses to allow that to sink in.

"Elsa, I had no idea..." Anna begins, but the blonde stops her again.

"Just let me finish, please. It's not even bad yet," she says. Anna nods silently. "You asked if I wanted to build a snowman. So we ran into the ballroom, we hardly ever actually played outside, and I used my powers to make it snow. Yes, you knew about them back then," she says, anticipating the redhead's question. "It's actually kind of funny, in a twisted sort of way."

"What is?" Anna quickly squeezes a question in before Elsa could stop her.

"Just the fact that I was more skilled with my magic when I was seven than when I was twenty. Anyways, we played. We had so much fun. We even made Olaf for the first time." A nostalgic smile appears on the queen's face as she remembers the fun they had. Then it fades into distress. "But then you started jumping on these snow hills I was creating... Higher and higher... and faster, and faster, and _faster_, and-" Elsa stops to calm down as her breathing was rapid and short. "It- was just... too fast!" she chokes out. Snow starts to fall in the room.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's okay. I'm okay," Anna reassures her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to do this anymore, I get it." She decides to say nothing about the snow.

"No!" Elsa looks up at her sister quickly. She wipes the tears that were beginning to form from her eyes. "You need to know the truth. All of it," she insists.

Anna nods. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Elsa breathes deeply again. "Okay. So, you kept jumping, and I couldn't keep up. I slipped on my own ice, the irony still haunts me. But I slipped, and I shot another blast of ice, to keep you from falling, and it hit you in the head. Right here." She touches the spot where Anna's white streak used to be.

"My stripe." Anna places her hand there too. "I sort of miss it, actually."

"What?" Elsa asks in surprise. "Why?" The snow stops with her confusion.

"It reminded me of you," the girl explains, shrugging, like it was no big deal.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa smiles sadly. "But after I hit you, mama and papa took us to the trolls, and they removed the ice from your head... They took away your memories too, of anything that had to do with my magic."

"I remember reading about it in your journals, and I think Kristoff mentioned it once. I didn't think much of it then, though. But, why?" Anna asks. "Why couldn't I just be allowed to remember?"

"It was to protect you, Anna, and myself." Elsa tells her. "Papa closed the gates and kept me away from everyone, including you. And, I was okay with it. He gave me my gloves, taught me my mantra, so I could keep my powers concealed and keep away from you. Shutting you out, that was the difficult part. You'd come up to my room, and leave me drawings, or knock on my door, and sing... 'Do you wanna build a snowman?'" Elsa quotes her, her voice sounding almost hollow.

"Elsa, I never meant to-"

"Yes!" the queen interrupts. "Every single time you asked, I always wanted to tell you, yes, I _did_ want to build a snowman. But I knew I couldn't, and it hurt me to send you away, but shutting you out was better than risking you getting hurt. So I eventually stopped talking to you altogether," Elsa cries. "But I always made sure I _never_ said no directly... I'm so sorry Anna." She covers her face again.

"Elsa, it's okay. I understand," Anna reassures her again. "It was an accident. You were seven." Anna pauses, contemplating her next words. "But, why didn't you ever tell me later? Why did I have to wait until you froze Arendelle to find out?"

"I _was_ going to tell you... At my coronation," Elsa admits hesitantly. "Do you remember when we were admiring the party, and you said that you wanted it to be like that more often?"

"I do, all you said was that 'it just can't,'" Anna recalls, mimicking her sister goofily, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. It doesn't work.

"Yes. I thought it was because my powers were too unpredictable," Elsa says. "But then you left, and I thought about it some more, and I decided that you deserved to know the truth. I most likely would have continued to keep the gates closed, but I thought you were ready to know... about me and my powers. I was going to tell you the next time I saw you, but then you came back with-"

"Hans." Anna finishes, nodding. "And we wanted to get married, which I realize now is a huge burden to drop on you like that. Sorry."

"I still wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't talk to me alone," Elsa tells her. "That's when I started to have second thoughts. I figured that you _weren't _as ready as I thought... That _I _wasn't ready. I didn't mean anything that I said."

"I didn't mean it either. But, you could have kept trying though," Anna tells her. "Why didn't you?"

Elsa hesitates. "The trolls said not to tell..."

"Yeah, when I was like, four!" Anna says. "I'm sure I wouldn't have pushed you like I did then."

"You did push me though," Elsa reminds her softly. "That's how my powers came out."

Anna remains quiet for a minute. "I did push you, and I'm sorry."

Elsa smiles. "I'm sorry too. The past is in the past. I'm sure it was just as bad for you as it was for me."

Anna shrugs. "It was lonely, but it wasn't terrible. But, for so long, I thought that you didn't love me anymore." Elsa hugs her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Anna," she whispers. "I always loved you. I still do, and I won't ever stop."

"It's okay, I was fine." Anna laughs. "It's funny actually, I'd talk to paintings whenever I needed a friend."

"What about the princesses and ladies from other kingdoms?" Elsa asks. "They came over, I know they did. I saw it from my window." She trails off slightly.

"They did come, but we just didn't really have much in common. So they didn't stay," Anna tells her. She smiles. "But I went and hung out with Joan."

"Joan of Arc?" Elsa asks. "The painting?"

"Yup."

"And you two 'hung out?'" Elsa smiles. "Anna you and your puns." The two girls giggle.

"You don't think it's weird that I had full length conversations with paintings?" Anna asks.

"No weirder than I was," Elsa tells her. Anna raises an eyebrow and scoots closer. "First off, I wrote letters to you, quite often, but never sent them. You know about those; they're in the journals. I also read books a lot, and I imagined I was an entirely different person. I always hoped that a knight in shining armor would come and rescue me from my curse."

"Curse?"

"Powers." Elsa corrects, cringing slightly. "It's a habit I formed back then, sorry," She apologizes. "You said you've been reading the journals?" she asks. Anna nods. "How far are you into them?"

"Not too far, you're only nine or ten in them," Anna replies.

Elsa nods. "Keep reading. They'll tell you everything you ever wanted to know about my childhood." She nods her head slightly. "Even my fantasies of being saved by my 'true love.'" Elsa rolls her eyes a little, giggling at how goofy she used to be.

"I never took you for the hopeless romantic Elsa," Anna comments. Elsa gives a small grin.

"It's because I'm not. Not anymore, at least," she says. Anna looks at her sadly, her face just begging to know why. "When mama and papa died, I realized that I had to grow up, and accept my fate of being alone. I'm not looking for love anymore," the older girl concludes.

Anna places a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "You don't have to look. Love might just find you on its own, when you least expect it."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa says, hugging her. "I see all that time you spent with Olaf the 'love expert' certainly has worked."

Anna giggles. "I'm sure he'd be proud," she states.

"My, wasn't that a lovely trip down memory lane?" Elsa asks jokingly, a light sarcasm lacing her words.

Anna laughs. "Yeah, we're not very good at letting it go, are we?"

"No, we're not. So much for 'the past is in the past,'" Elsa agrees. The two girls laugh again. "But, I don't want to let this go," she adds, earning a smile from her sister.

"I'll go now," Anna says, standing up. "You should go to sleep, young missy."

"No, wait!" Elsa grabs her hand. "The sun is about to rise. Do you want to watch it with me?" she asks her sister softly.

Anna nods, smiling. "Okay." She seats herself back down, right next to her sister. They sit, hand in hand, waiting for dawn to break.

"This is my favorite part of the day," Elsa tells her after a moment of silence. "It has been ever since I accepted my powers and let it go."

"Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn," Anna sings quietly. Elsa playfully bumps her shoulder.

"The sunrise has been my special moment since then." Elsa continues. "And now I want to share it with you."

Anna smiles brightly, her eyes misty. "I'm glad you do."

The two sisters look out of the window, waiting patiently for the sun to peak it's light over the fjords.

"Anna," Elsa says, nudging her sister, never tearing her eyes from the horizon. The light is beginning to show. "Look."

"I'm looking, Elsa," she says, just as entranced as her sister. The sky slowly turns from its dark blue color, to a soft orange-like pink. The rays from the sun glitter off of the waters of the fjords, casting a magical glow across Arendelle. Every piece of stone, every tiled roof, every blade of grass glistens under the coral colored sunlight. It creates one of the most spectacular scenes that Anna has ever seen. They stare for a while, looking track of time, and everything else they know.

"That was beautiful, Elsa," Anna says after the sun had reached just above the horizon, still mesmerized by the sight. "Elsa?" She turns and looks at her sister, curious as to why she didn't answer. A soft smile appears on her mouth when she sees the sleeping form of the exhausted queen on the chair beside her, still holding Anna's hand. The blonde's mouth is curved into a small smile.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll take care of things today," Anna tells the slumbering girl. "You just sleep." Anna finally pulls her hand away and finds a blanket. She covers her sister with it, and pecks her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Elsa." She whispers, and leaves the queen to slumber.

**(A/N) Hello****. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing. I do appreciate constructive criticism on my story, as it will help me get better.**

**A shout out to nerfherder97, who helped inspire this and fix all the not so good parts.**

**You've all been amazing. Farewell, my icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

_February 15, 1829_

_Hello Anna._

_I had the hiccups today. It wasn't fun. Every time that I hiccuped my powers went crazy. There was snow all over my room and there still is a little bit left right now. But I stopped now._

_You know why I had the hiccups? You made me laugh too much. When you stopped by today you told me a joke. "What do you get when you cross a pig with a naked person? Streaky bacon!" And it made me laugh so much and I was scared you might hear me. After you left I found out about my hiccup predicament (I learned a new word) and then I got scared and then my powers went absolutely cuckoo._

_My powers are getting stronger and powerfuller and it makes me really scared. I almost froze my desk during lessons today and I was even wearing my gloves. I don't like this predicament._

_It was a really funny joke though. I love you Anna._

_Love_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna smiles. She remembers this joke. At the time, she was only eight or nine years old and she read it in a book. She wanted everyone to hear it, especially her sister because Anna thought it was absolutely hilarious! Nothing makes Anna happier than knowing Elsa thought the same thing.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna, still holding the journal, rushes to find her sister, who was just in the other room, gazing out of a window, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hmm?" Elsa turns to face Anna, coming out of some pretty deep looking thoughts. She smiles. "Hi. How are you doing?" the queen asks.

"I'm just great," Anna replies. She grins and holds her hands out. "Okay, so I've got a joke for you. What do you get when you cross a pig with a naked person?"

Elsa ponders this for a moment. "I don't know," she says finally. "What do you get?"

"Streaky bacon!" Anna reveals the answer.

Elsa's face breaks into a wide grin, starting to laugh. "I remember that now! I hadn't at first, but now I remember."

Anna stands beside the queens chair and opens the journal for her to see. "I first told you this when I was eight. Eight. That was over ten whole years ago. I didn't know you liked it too."

"I did. It was clever," Elsa tells her. The blonde looks at the journal, skimming through the pages. "I'd honestly forgotten most of the things I wrote in these," she says, reading some of the pages with a look of wonder.

"It's pretty amazing seeing how you acted as a child," Anna comments, reading over her sister's shoulder. Elsa smiles, silently nodding. She closes the book and stands up.

The blonde makes her way to the large, triangular window in the sitting room. She smiles contently, gazing blissfully outside, where there are many, too many to count, clouds filling the late morning sky. A gentle, but brisk wind blows through the sliver of space of the slightly opened window.

"It's so beautiful outside. Look at the clouds." The queen gestures to the window happily. While the weather might be getting a little cold for Anna's tastes, it does look nice.

"There are a lot of them," Anna agrees, going beside the window. "It's so pretty."

The light gray of the sky, compared to the dark green of the pine forest excelled in making nature look more wonderful than Anna ever could have believed. Even though she likes fast, Anna has gained a new outlook on life decided to slow down a bit and enjoy some of the simpler things. Life's too short as it is; why rush?

"I've just about finished my tea. Would you like to go for a walk?" Elsa asks her.

"Yeah." Anna nods, her smile portraying her glee. "That sounds like a great idea."

Together, the girls make their way outside into the courtyard. Anna smiles, looking around. Elsa is right. Even though the sky is cloudy and gray, with a new perspective it's actually pretty. A very light snow begins to fall around them. Oh no!

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asks her sister in a concerned voice. Elsa only makes it snow like this when she's extremely sad.

"Hmm?" Elsa, who previously hasn't noticed the snow looks around. She smiles as she looks at the sky. "That's not me," she says, holding her arms out.

"It's not?" Anna asks, even though she can now distinguish that this is indeed natural. "Wow. The first snow of winter," she says in awe.

Elsa chuckles. "Yes. It's so beautiful." She gets a sly grin on her face. She taps her chin slowly. "Wanna do something fun?" she asks.

"What did you have in mind?" Anna asks, not entirely sure if she likes that grin or if she should be suspicious of it.

"Oh, you'll see. But first, we're gonna need more snow. And maybe a couple other people."

Suspicious. She's definitely suspicious.

* * *

><p>"Brandr!" Anna runs up to the boy, who was idly minding his business while lounging on a sofa. He was outside, practicing his swordsmanship (because who wouldn't want to practice swordsmanship?), but it's been getting too cold for him.<p>

"Hmm? Yes, Princess?" Brandr asks her in a lazy voice.

"Don't call me- I'm just Ann- fine." The girl frowns. "You have to come! Quickly!"

Brandr jumps to his feet. "What's wrong?" he asks, gaining a sense of urgency.

"Okay! Okay! Okay." Anna takes a breath to calm herself. "So we, Elsa, myself, and Olaf, were in the courtyard, when we decided to take a walk. We then came across Marie, who decided to walk with us, and we thought it was okay because I hadn't really hung out with her in a while and it seemed like a good idea."

"And your point is?" Brandr asks, yearning to grasp her meaning.

"Oh, right. So then we were walking and we saw Kristoff with his little campfire and we decided to stay there and talk to him for a while, but then Olaf started playing and dropped Kristoff's whittling knife into the fire and no one could get it out. So we need you to do it because you're, well, because you're fireproof." Anna ends her story with a shrug.

"Well, why doesn't Elsa-"

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS. MOVE IT, MISTER." Anna grabs his shoulders, pushing him out of the room.

_Olaf_, Brandr thinks, shaking his head as the two run out of the castle._ What a character. Although, I don't see why Elsa just couldn't put out the fire, but they need me! And I can't let them down! Oh look it's snowing._

"Are we getting close?" Brandr asks the young woman as he runs past the trees. "Princess? Are we almost there? Princess?" The teen slows his pace to a stop, looking for the girl. Whoops. He must have outrun her. He'll just wait for her to g-

"GAH!" He gasps, arching his back in surprise "Cold!" Brandr reaches his arm around his torso to see what hit him. Frowning, he pinches the snow that was gathered off of his back. Was he hit by a snowball? Who would hit him with a-

Uh oh.

But Brandr's only realized exactly what situation he's in too late.

"ATTACK!" he hears Anna yell and barely has time to cover his face before the onslaught of snowballs pelt him.

"AHAHA! Cold!" Brandr can't help but let loose an involuntary laugh as the freezing cold of the snow hits his neck, beginning to melt and trickling down his shirt and pants.

The teen twists and turns, both from the surprise of the snow and also trying to see his assailants. Anna wasn't lying completely; she _is_ there along with Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and the maid named Marie. And yes, they all seem to be in on it.

"Gah! No! Stop!" It only takes seconds more for him to shake away both his shock and the snow in his hair, and a few more to begin to dodge the snowballs. There're two people hiding behind a bush to the left of him, one to his front, another to the right behind him, and Olaf, who now seemed to be carelessly throwing the snow into the air, no longer interested into the battle. He knows he's thought this before, but Olaf, what a character.

_Focus, Brandr!_ The dark-haired boy violently shakes his head after getting a snowball to his left shoulder. That's where the bulk of snowballs that make contact are coming from. He checks to his left to see, and sure enough, the royal sisters are behind this impeccable aim. Ducking to avoid a snowball from in front of him, thrown by that ice harvester guy, Brandr begins to devise his retaliation.

Acting quickly, he scoops up some snow from the ground and turns on his foot in a half circle, releasing the hastily made snowball from his grip. The snowball strikes Marie directly in the chest and before she can recover, another makes contact with her neck.

He then turns his attention to Kristoff, who slowed his attack, almost impressed by Brandr's aim. That's something Brandr counted on as Kristoff didn't have enough time to shield himself from the snowball that grazed his head and knocked his hat off. As the man stoops to get it, Brandr throws a second, this time nailing Kristoff in the butt.

"Hey!" Kristoff yells, standing up quickly and covering his rear. Brandr can't help but snigger.

Okay, all that's left is Anna and Elsa. He turns to the bush to see... no one. They've moved! Now that he's lost sight of them, Brandr's got to be on his top guard. Slowly, he starts to turn in a circle, checking every possible spot. He then spots Elsa, a snowball in her hand, about three yards to his left.

"Hi there. How are you, sweetie?" Elsa asks, grinning happily, looking seemingly innocent.

"Wha-" Brandr cocks his head, questioning the motive of these apparently defenseless actions.

"I've got him!" Anna suddenly grabs the boy from behind, surprising him.

"Hey!" Brandr struggles to escape the princess. "LEMME GO! REL–wow, you're a lot stronger than you look–RELEASE ME! COME ON!" He kicks his feet helplessly as Kristoff walks over and picks up his legs. Brandr is now entirely off of the ground, but that doesn't stop him from fighting.

The boy watches as Elsa walks over to him, the snowball she has in her hands looking to have gotten a whole lot bigger.

"You don't mess with the snow queen," Elsa says with a smirk.

"But I didn't even do anything to you!" Brandr shouts, causing Elsa to give a moment of pause.

"Then this is for calling me 'Princess!'" Anna decides to interject.

"I nev-" Brandr pauses. That he can't argue with. He is guilty of that, so... "MERCY!" he cries out, too late as the nickname was cause enough for Elsa to grin and drop the snowball on his stomach, the cold spreading all over his body. Anna and Kristoff let him down as he coughs, trying to clear the snow from his mouth. The others chuckle at him. He shoots a glare at them all, Elsa in particular.

"What?" Elsa asks, not bothering to hide the fact that she's laughing.

"I know this was your idea," he says accusingly, pointing at the queen.

"Maybe. But really, was it that bad?" Elsa asks, placing a hand on her hip.

Brandr falters. "It wasn't terrible... But it was cold!" He pouts and stomps his foot.

"Aww, are you going to be okay?" Elsa asks.

"Does he need a hug?" Anna wonders, a smile bright on her face.

"A hug?" Olaf's interest has been caught. Oh boy. "Elsa should do it! She gives the warmest hugs," the snowman says gleefully.

"Oh yeah, she definitely does," Anna nods, agreeing with Olaf.

"I don't want any hugs," Brandr says, stepping away from them all.

"No, I think you do," Elsa says positively and walks closer to him. She holds her arms out invitingly. Before he can react, however, Elsa's already enveloped him in a hug and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Awww!" Anna, Marie, and Olaf all say in unison. Brandr sighs. No longer feeling that his struggle is worth it, he accepts the hug from Elsa wholeheartedly, because why not?

* * *

><p>Hans smiles at his new helper. She scowls back at him. He's been needing a new delivery boy, ahem, delivery girl for his letters to Elsa and this one seems like the perfect candidate.<p>

Apparently, she's been traveling purposeless all over Europe, doing odd jobs to keep herself busy. And by odd jobs, Hans means that she is a thief, one of the best he's ever seen. She has a record of having never been caught and had always been dedicated to every task she has. How does he know this? She gave him her _résumé_! How Nora ever managed to track her down is a mystery to him. Isn't Nora wonderful?

The best part, he hasn't seen the new girl show any compassion in the few hours he's known her. She's ruthless, distant, experienced, and absolutely devoted to whatever she does, completely unlike that fire brat he had been using. No, this girl won't turn on him.

"You seem to fulfill the qualifications for what I need, Ms...?" Hans trails off, waving his hand. "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name."

"Hard to forget what I never told you," the girl immediately retorts. Her voice is calm, collected, and possessing the intent to cut through somebody if it could. She shifts her weight slightly, making sure Hans can see the knife strapped to her waist. Apparently she can cut through somebody if she wanted to.

"Right," Hans says, taking a step back, giving her some room. "Sorry, I can be a bit goofy sometimes, forgetting names I never even knew," he says with a chuckle. The girl remains stony faced. "It was a joke."

She looks about twenty years old, tall, thin, and her skin looked like it spent a fair amount of time out in the sun. She has dark eyes, an unknown color of hair (she keeps most of her head covered up by a hood), and not a trace of a smile on her face. Regrettably, she also seems to be having none of his natural charm.

"I didn't come here to listen to jokes." She rolls her eyes, speaking in a professional manner. "I came here to do a job and if there isn't one, then I'm sure I can find the door on my own." She begins to walk away.

"No! I have a job," Hans says quickly, grabbing her shoulder. The girl immediately turns around, taking hold of Hans's arm and pinning it painfully behind his back. She's stronger than she looks.

"Don't touch me," she growls in a low voice.

Hans nods. "Understood." The girl releases her grip on his arm. He eventually would have gotten the upper hand of the situation and beat her, because while she may be strong, he knew he was much stronger. But he'd like to play on her, well not her good side, he doubts she has one, but it's vital for his plan to keep her as an ally.

The girl taps her foot slowly. "So what do you want me to steal?"

"Not steal, I only need you to deliver some letters," he explains. The girl lets out a dry chuckle.

"I am an expert in my craft, of which is not delivering mail. No deal." Turning on her foot, she sharply exits. It's like she's done this a hundred times before, rejecting stupid assignments from stupid people, but of course, Hans isn't like any other. He definitely isn't stupid.

"Fine. Leave if you want, but I was told you like studying magic," Hans says nonchalantly, looking out if the window. The girl stops suddenly. "I thought you might have wanted some up close views of it," he continues, pacing absentmindedly.

"... What do you know about magic?" she finally asks, not bothering to look at him, but Hans knows he has her interest. Yes, he's got her in the palm of his hands now.

"The person I need you to deliver to has the ability to control ice and snow," Hans explains. The girl slowly turns around, her gaze stern, but accepting.

"Arendelle?" she asks, knowing who he means.

"So you've heard of it, I presume?" Hans smiles at her.

"I've only been there once, looking fo-" she stops suddenly. "Yes, I've heard of it." It's clear to Hans that she is hiding more than he thought. Maybe her continental journeys weren't as purposeless as she says.

"And?"

"You've got yourself a deal Mr. Westerguard," she offers out her hand.

"Oh, so I can touch you now?"

"No." She retracts her hand, realizing this fact as well. Her eyes haven't stopped glaring at him. "Just give me what I need to do this and I'll be on my way."

"Of course." He holds out the envelope filled with letters. Just before she can grab it, however, he moves it away. "Name, first," he says coldly.

"Well I heard your name is Hans Westerguard, but if you'd like I can call you Sideburns," she says, raising an eyebrow, her professional attitude vanishing, if only for a moment.

Hans chuckles. "No, _your_ name. Or no deal." This is his ultimatum.

"Fine." She snatches the papers from Hans's hands before he can stop her. "You may address me as Alexandra," she answers coldly, her strict voice returning as quickly as it was gone.

Hans smiles at her, again, causing her to glare, again. "Pleasure doing business with you, Alex. May I call you Alex?"

"My name is not Alex. I will answer to nothing other than Alexandra."

"So sorry." The man places an apologetic hand on his chest.

"I will report back as soon as Queen Elsa gets the first letter," the girl says in a military sounding tone.

"You really ought to lighten up," Hans says. "It might do you a little good to be less grim."

"In my line of business, I don't 'lighten up,'" Alexandra deadpans. "Not unless you want me to do poorly on this job."

"You take your job seriously. That's a good quality," Hans compliments her.

"Yes, I know. I always take my work seriously," Alexandra says... seriously.

Hans drops his voice to a low, almost whisper. "And if anyone gets in your way, you are very welcome to... take care of them."

"I am _not _a murderer. I don't kill people," Alexandra takes a step closer to him, her gaze practically shooting daggers into his eyes. "Ever." She grinds her teeth.

"Have it your way then. As long as what is needed gets done." Hans backs away, showing no telltale signs of being intimidated, not that he would want to provoke her either. "I simply need you to instill some fear," he explains.

The girl nods darkly. "That, I can do."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

Elsa is so pleased to be able to spend time with her sister now. Anna is such a wonderful person in her eyes. She's kind to those she meets. She's funny, creative, smarter than people realize, and so friendly.

Anna snuggles closer into Kristoff's arms, nuzzling his shoulder. He smiles and holds her tighter.

Maybe a little _too_ friendly, though, sometimes.

"Ahem," Elsa clears her throat.

"Oh!" Anna leans away, brushing her hair back. "Sorry, we're probably making you uncomfortable."

"It still isn't very proper for you to... cuddle with a man you just met," Elsa explains.

Anna raises an eyebrow. "Really, Elsa?" she asks. "I'm pretty sure that knowing a person for almost six months does not make him 'a man I just met.' I know you're looking out for me, but don't be so rude."

"Of course." Elsa's cheeks gain a slightly pink tinge. That _was _a little rude of her. "I'm sorry, Kristoff," she apologizes, looking at the man who shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's alright, Elsa," he replies casually.

"Elsa?" the queen wonders.

Kristoff frowns. "That is your name, isn't it? Elsa?"

"Yes, it is," Elsa says. "It's only that people address me so formally, hearing my own name without correction is surprising. But it's a nice change to not hear the formalities." Elsa smiles.

"That's totally right!" Anna agrees. She stands up and walks in a small circle, beginning to ramble some. "I mean, how weird would it be if my boyfriend called my sister 'your majesty?' Am I right?"

"B-boyfriend?" Elsa sputters. She hasn't heard any news of this.

"Of course! Kristoff and I are courting." Anna explains, waving her hand in a small elliptical motion.

"Courting?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah. Courting." Anna nods. "It's when two people become involved romantically. I assumed you knew what courting was. But, wait, didn't I tell you about Kristoff and I?" the princess asks, now wondering if she did ever actually let her sister in on this fact.

Elsa simply shakes her head in response.

"You didn't tell her?!" Kristoff looks at Anna, now sounding frantic, practically leaping from his seat. "That's it," Kristoff declares. "I'm going to get frozen solid, which actually wouldn't be a terrible way to die, but I don't want to die!"

Anna scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous," she says. "Elsa won't freeze you."

"You're sure?" the man makes sure.

"Sure I'm sure." Anna places her hands on her waist. "I know my sister."

Elsa watches as the two go back and forth, still rendered nearly speechless. She blinks and attempts to clear up the situation. "Excuse me! But when did this all happen?" she asks, looking at either one of them for an answer.

"Oh, you know..." Anna looks away with a slight laugh, fiddling with one of her braids and turning red. She quickly mumbles something incomprehensible whilst coughing into her hand.

"Anna," Elsa warns her.

"When you were on your trip," Anna repeats meekly. Elsa sighs. This is when she figured it happened.

"It didn't occur to you once that I might not approve?" the queen asks her sister.

"Wait, what?! You don't approve?!" Anna's head whips back to looking at Elsa, looking absolutely heartbroken.

"What?! No, no, no!" Elsa shakes her head. That wasn't what she wanted to imply. "He, Kristoff, you seem like a very nice man. But, sometimes I worry for my sister's safety," she explains, trying to sound like she knows what to say, even though she doesn't. Anna looks a little offended at this comment.

"Um, thanks," Kristoff says.

"I just want Anna to be happy," Elsa decides.

"So, you're okay with it, _us_, then?" Anna asks, leaning over to her sister, a hopeful gleam clear in her eyes.

"Yes," Elsa says confidently. But then she looks at Kristoff, her gaze deathly serious. "But don't think for a moment that I won't freeze you should you ever harm her in any way. Do you understand me, Kristoff Bjorgman?" she asks in a low voice.

Kristoff nods nervously. "Loud and clear," he says, his voice cracking a little.

Elsa sits back and smiles genuinely, her threatening demeanor now completely gone. "Good. I really am glad for the both of you," she says, looking at each of them.

"Really? Yay!" Anna shouts gleefully, jumping up. "Okay, I'm going out with Marie. Have fun you two!"

"Wait," Kristoff says and looks at Anna.

"What?" Elsa finishes, standing up.

"Aww." Anna coos, standing by the door. "Look at you two, finishing each others sentences. You'll be great friends. Bye!" She hops out of the room and closes the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

Kristoff gets to his feet and walks over to the door. "Anna, what are you doing?" he asks, talking through the door.

"Really, Anna, open the door." Elsa laughs, thinking it's a joke. She walks over and joins him.

"La, la, la!" Anna says from the other side of the door. "I can't hear you over the sound of you guys bonding! Oh, and Olaf and Brandr are going to be gone too, so don't bother calling for them."

Elsa and Kristoff look at each other, blinking. They listen to the sound of her footsteps getting farther and farther away. This is when they finally realize that Anna wasn't joking.

"I suppose we're going to have to wait until someone comes to rescues us from Anna's plan," Elsa says, looking at the taller man.

Kristoff walks away from her and slouches onto the couch. "I'm cool with that," he says, shifting back into his seat and making himself comfortable. Recently, Anna had insisted on buying Kristoff a new wardrobe, because his were begining to become slightly tattered, and after some objections and few compromises, he ended up getting a few new shirts anyways. Today, he was wearing a dark blue one. But Elsa isn't sure how much Kristoff enjoys talking about clothes.

"... Anna meant for us to get to know each other," Elsa tells him, at least wanting to try and accomplish her sister's wishes.

"Yes, she did," Kristoff agrees, not making an obvious effort to return her friendly advances. Elsa sighs and shuts her eyes momentarily, bringing her hand to her forehead. When she opens them, Kristoff is turned towards her, his arm outstretched. "Wha-?" Elsa blinks.

"Kristoff Bjornman, ice harvester, reindeer enthusiast, and not a people person. Pleased to be friends," he says, introducing himself, surprising Elsa.

"Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She takes his hand, smiling. "Older sister, chocolate lover, also not much of a people person, but trying hard to change it, and the pleasure is all mine."

"So... You've got ice powers," Kristoff says a little awkwardly. "That's pretty cool. I've seen your ice castle, and I must say, it is spectacular."

Elsa nods. "Anna told me you like ice. Perhaps one day we all could go visit there. This time, without any trouble either."

"Could we really?" Kristoff asks, looking as excited as a child. "I would love that. Ice is my life and your work truly is flawless," he says, holding his arms up, sounding completely honest. Elsa noticed how the shift in his voice became almost instantaneously more comfortable, and it helps make her feel more comfortable as well.

"Thank you." Elsa smiles. "You're really a nice man, Kristoff. I'm glad my sister has someone like you to be with."

"Anna really is the most amazing person I've ever met," Kristoff tells her. He is a pretty straightforward man. While he doesn't say much, what he does say is honest and genuine.

"You really love her." It's not a question. Elsa knows this. It's only confirming her thoughts when Kristoff nods.

"I do." He clasps his hands together. "I really think that some day, in the future, we could really be something. Of course, I don't want to take it too fast," he tells her, making sure she knows this. "I'm still pretty new to this whole talking to people thing."

Elsa laughs. "I think we're all learning," she admits. "But Anna loves you too. That I know for a fact. She's so loving."

"Yeah," Kristoff agrees. "You should hear the way she talks about you."

"She really is wonderful," Elsa comments. "I wonder what she's up to now?"

* * *

><p>Anna is having a good time. It's been too long since she's got to spend time with Marie, and she's sure that Elsa and Kristoff haven't had the opportunity to really learn to know each other at all. So this is good for everyone, and she's totally sure they won't be mad when she lets them out... Well, she's mostly sure.<p>

"Is Queen Elsa alright with me borrowing Astrid?" Marie looks at the princess as they walk up to the stables. Yes, horseback riding is what their agenda consists of today.

"Oh, sure. Elsa doesn't mind," Anna tells her.

"Okay then. Hello, Astrid!" Marie pets the ashy grey horse. "Do you remember me?" She picks up a brush and combs the horse's coat. The horse brays happily.

"And how's my boy?" Anna strokes her horse's mane. "How's my Lief?" Lief neighs and rubs his head into her shoulder. "Oh, good boy!" Anna, having already readied Lief, gathers the saddle from a hook and assists Marie in putting it on Astrid.

The two girls mount their horses and trot off, the light snow crunching under the horses' hooves. It's a leisurely pace they're going at. For once, Anna just wants to relax.

"So, how's your family, Marie?" Anna asks, guiding Lief around a boulder.

"They're fine, I suppose," Marie replies with a small shrug. "Frode has gotten a job with the woodcarver and his daughter. He likes her, but he's also surprisingly good at the work. Ingrid's also been wanting to visit the castle."

"Ingrid? You should let her come," Anna says excitedly. "She'd love it."

"I think so too," Marie agrees. "Do you want to go the bridge path?" she asks, looking at the princess.

"Okay. I mean, why not try the bridge path? But, um, yeah." Anna sweeps a piece of hair from her eyes. "Let's go on the bridge path."

Marie turns Astrid off onto a narrow path, requiring them to walk in single file. They all mill about the path. After about a mile, Marie finally speaks up.

"So, do you think the _skrekk_ trolls will be kind to us?" she asks jokingly.

"_Skrekk_ troll?" Anna wonders.

"Oh, that's right. You grew up in the castle. You've probably never heard of the legend of the fiendish clan of _skrekk_ trolls." Marie recalls. "Well, as the story goes, this group of trolls lived in secrecy, away from humans. In fact, they feared us and were cause for very little threat. Then, one hazy summer day, a young, brave man, seeking his fortune, came upon a small creek, this very creek being the home to the trolls. He discovered that in this creek were almost hundreds of silver veins.

At first, the trolls were scared and wanted nothing to do with him, but the man eventually earned their trust enough for them to allow him to mine the metals, thereby turning their small creek into a gushing river. But they only would let him do it if he promised to return in exactly one year to restore the creek back to its natural form, minus the silver, or else the clan of trolls would be destroyed. The man agreed, mined the silver, and went back to human civilization to collect his fortune.

However, when the year had passed, the man, now tremendously wealthy, did not return to make good on his promise. He had forgotten all about what he told the trolls and it wasn't until many, many years later that he came back to show his very young son the place where his vast riches began.

In the time that the man did not return, the trolls grew terrifying and corrupt, and when the little boy leaned over the river, the trolls snatched him and pulled him under the water, drowning him. Since then, people were wary of the river. And that is how the _skrekk_ trolls came to be." Marie finishes her story.

"Whoa." Anna blinks, taking in all of the information from the story. "That's kind of morbid. Did that really all happen?" she asks.

Marie shrugs. "Nobody really knows. I personally think that it's an old fairytale to keep kids away from the river, so they don't slip and fall in, but then again, anything is possible."

"I never even knew trolls were real until a few months ago," Anna says.

"I never knew about magic being real until Queen Elsa."

Anna nods. "That too." They soon come across a bridge stretching across a rushing river. "Is this the place?" the princess asks.

"Yes. I remember when I was a child, my family and I would come down here and try to find silver. But since I was little and scared of the trolls, I never went near the water."

"I can't believe how many times I've been here and I've never heard that story." Anna shakes her head. "But it sure is beautiful." She climbs off of Lief and drops to the ground, walking over to the river.

"Yeah, it sure is," Marie agrees, looking around and dismounting herself. She kicks a small stone into the water, making a slight splash. Anna involuntarily flinches at the sound, skrekk trolls on her mind. "Oh, sorry. Did I startle you, Anna?" Marie asks, blinking innocently.

Anna laughs. "Startle me? Me? Startled? Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word!" She holds her shoulders up high.

Marie crosses her arms. "Really?"

"Okay," Anna says, her demeanor deflating some. "I might have been a little startled," she admits.

"That's fine. This place downright terrified me when I was younger," Marie explains. She walks towards the bank, glancing into the water. "You never know what might be lurking down there."

"Boo!" Anna shouts, getting closer to her friend, successfully making Marie jump as well. They both laugh.

"Come on," Marie says with a smile. "Do you want to turn back? Or do you want take your chances and go over the _skrekk_ troll bridge?" She wiggles her fingers, pretending to be menacing.

Anna grins. "Troll bridge. Definitely."

"Feeling adventurous are we?" Marie asks, placing her hands on her hips. "Excellent." She rushes to the ashy gray horse and climbs up, throwing her leg over, Anna doing the same.

"Race ya!" Anna challenges, speeding off across the fifteen feet of bridge. Who needs relaxing anyways? Racing is more fun!

"Hiya!" Marie grins and follows her. "I'm not letting you win this time, Anna!" she promises.

"No way you're gonna let me win! I'm going to kick your butt fair and square!" Anna shouts, currently in the lead as Lief gallops faster. Suddenly, a blur of red and gray runs ahead of her. "Hey!" Anna frowns, but all in good sport.

"Did I ever tell you that I spent nearly my entire childhood learning to ride my neighbor's stallion?" Marie asks, laughing as she and Astrid cut ahead of her. It even seems like the horse is laughing too.

"Oh, it is on!"

It doesn't matter that they don't have a finishing destination to figure out who will win. It doesn't even matter who wins. They really don't care. It's just all fun.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Marie went home, Anna discovered that Kai unlocked the door for Elsa and Kristoff, thereby letting them go free if they wished. However, when Anna did return to see the open door, she was almost surprised to see Kristoff and Elsa still there, talking and laughing and eating sandwiches. They weren't mad, just like she predicted. So Anna decided to leave them be and continue reading Elsa's journals from when she was young.<p>

The princess settles herself in a large, cushy, blue chair, tucking her feet underneath her as she glimpses quickly at the window. The sun has been setting earlier and earlier. She turns the knob on a small lamp on the table beside her, generating a cozy and languorous light to fill her small area. Once again shifting to make herself more comfortable, Anna opens to her bookmark and begins reading.

_October 18, 1831_

_Hello Anna,_

_I just started reading a wonderful story today. Daring sword fights, far off lands, a prince in disguise, and I'm only on chapter three!_

_In the book, there's a princess who is beautiful and kind, and she meets a lovely man, who may be her true love. But then when her parents die, she is sent away to a tower far away by some nasty men in charge of her throne until they arrange for her to be married off to a prince. Can you believe that? Marry a man she's never even met!_

_Before she leaves, however, she discovers that her true love is a prince, but she can't marry him because she's promised to another, who is an old, greedy, evil man. And her prince has to save her before it's too late and she's married to the wrong person._

_That's all I've read so far. I can't wait to read the rest. Anna, you'll love it. The relationship between the prince and princess is so beautiful, it makes me hope that one day a knight in shining armor will come and save me from my curse. And after a few years of courting and getting to know each other, like reasonable people, we would get married and I wouldn't have to worry about my powers because true love's kiss will save me. I'll even be able to be with you too. Doesn't that sound wonderful?_

_I am going to go read more now. Thank you for coming by today and giving me a "hug in spirit," because you couldn't give me a real one. I love you._

_Love,_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

"Huh," Anna mumbles to herself thoughtfully. Apparently Elsa's always had the same thoughts on marrying men that she's only just met. Though, some of those opinions did change some. For example, Elsa isn't directly looking for love anymore, but seeing that in at least one point in her life Elsa did dream of finding true love makes Anna smile. She can only wonder as to why her sister stopped though.

She holds the book to her chest. Even though Anna may have never gotten to actually spend the time with her sister, having these books, reading about and feeling the emotions that Elsa felt helps fill some sort of empty space in her heart, if only a little. It's comforting to finally know that Elsa did love her, and that she wasn't actually some sad, blank mannequin, despite trying to be.

Anna loves reading these. It's a secret Elsa trusted to her and only her and there's only one thing that makes Anna even happier than reading these journals.

"Anna?" Elsa knocks on the wooden door, leaning inside. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm just reading," Anna replies.

"The journals?" There's a touch of surprise to Elsa's expression.

"Yep. Would you like to join me?" Anna asks. Elsa nods, smiling, and walks over to the princess, taking a wooden chair along the way and placing it beside the larger one. She sits and begins to silently read the page Anna is on.

"I remember this," the queen says nostalgically, almost eagerly continuing to read.

There's only one thing Anna enjoys more then reading the diaries, and that's actually spending time with her sister, now, in the present, even if that means living in the past.

"I was so strange..." Elsa trails off, shaking her head with a light grin.

But, hey. Who said living in the past is always a bad thing?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I just want to thank all of those out there who are reading and/or reviewing. Heck, even if you clicked on this by accident, thank you still. Good bye for now my icy fireworks. Until next time I guess...**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

Brandr's hungry. He's been hungry for a while, but thankfully he's heard of a rumor of sandwiches in the kitchen. That's where he's headed right now.

"Hello, Princess." Brandr nods happily to the passing girl.

"Oh Brandr!" Anna grabs his shoulder, causing the boy to stop his pace."Can you do me a huge favor? Well, it's not that hard, but it's important."

"Yeah. Of course." Brandr nods hesitantly. He just wants a sandwich. "What do you need? Someone talked to? A sword-fighting partner? An egg hardboiled?" Mmm... Food.

"Close," Anna says. "Marie's little sister is here at the castle today. Her name is Ingrid and I was thinking you could show her around because Marie is working; she'll be done in a few hours or so, and Elsa and I are busy with some paperwork we need to finish. Ingrid might be training so she could be on the staff. We don't know yet, but today she is our guest."

"Um... Okay. I guess so," Brandr says, shrugging.

"She's outside. Somewhere. I think she's in the courtyard. Just be nice and make friends, okay?" Anna asks him. "You already said you'd do it."

"_Fine_," Brandr drawls. There are definitely are other things that he's rather be doing than showing some person around the castle. He sighs and begins to walk to the main gate. He wanders around outside, looking for her. All he wanted was a sandwich, but if Anna needs his help, then he'll be happy to do so. Still, he heard they were ham sandwiches... but he's got to find this Ingrid girl. Where is she anyways? All that he sees in the courtyard is nothing but a-

A sandwich. Yum.

Brand licks his lips and looks around for whoever might own this, but he sees no one. They must have forgotten about it and left it here... all unattended and by itself on this little bench. And Brandr's not about to let a perfectly good sandwich go to waste. Picking up the supposedly discarded sandwich, Brandr opens his mouth and goes to take a bite.

_Thwack!_

"OW!" Brandr yelps, letting go of the sandwich, which drops back on the bench, and grabbing the back of his head. He turns around to see a blonde girl about his age, holding a really big stick.

"That's _my_ lunch," she says, frowning.

"Ow!" he repeats, hoping for a better, more sympathetic, reaction from the girl.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," she reprimands him instead.

"What?!" Brandr exclaims indignantly. He is the victim here with a potential concussion, not her. All she lost was a sandwich that he didn't even eat yet! That's no reason to smash a branch over his head.

At this moment in time, the two are then joined by Olaf the snowman. "It's my friends! Hey, guys! How are you?"

"She hit me in the head with a giant tree branch!" Brandr says, pointing at the girl. He looks at her, wondering why she keeps ignoring this very important fact.

"Why did you do that?" Olaf turns to her as well, looking just as confused as Brandr felt.

"He took my lunch," she says defensively, holding her stick close to her chest, like it's protecting her or something. She looks at Brandr. "Who do you think you are anyways? Stealing sandwiches?" the girl asks him.

"Oh! That's Brandr," Olaf supplies helpfully. He grabs the girl's hand and pulls it towards Brandr. "And this is Ingrid." He clasps the two of their hands together. "Now shake hands and we can all forgive each other and be best friends."

Brandr looks at Olaf strangely for a moment before smiling. Who can be mad with Olaf around to stop you? "Olaf, you are such a funny guy." The teen shakes his head. "Fine. I'm sorry for taking your lunch, Ingrid," he apologizes, sounding as sincere as he can.

"And I'm sorry for hitting you over the head," Ingrid says back. "Really hard," she adds. She does look like she's starting to regret the action.

"Cool." Brandr drops his hand. "So as you _now_ know, I'm Brandr, and Anna asked me to be your guide around the castle today." He holds his hand to his chest.

"Princess Anna?" Ingrid asks.

"The very same." Brandr replies. "And, since I'm going to give you the tour, it will be the fun version."

"Can I come?" Olaf asks excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Yes, you can!" Brandr says in an almost boisterous voice, swinging his arm. "The more the merrier!"

"The 'fun version?'" Ingrid tilts her head to the side, still clutching her stick. Brandr has noticed now that the stick has been smoothed down and even has tiny markings carved into it. That is no ordinary stick; it's special, to her at least.

"Oh yes, the fun version." Brandr nods excitedly. "You will get the absolute best view of the castle and grounds, from the roof."

"Climbing to the roof?" Ingrid crosses her arms. "I don't know. That sounds dangerous."

"Yeah! And fun!" Brandr nods excitedly. The girl isn't fazed by his enthusiasm. "No?" he asks, his lower lip sticking out the slightest bit. "... No, you're right. Bad idea. My sister and I have broken several bones doing things like that. But it's still fun."

"I don't think I can do that, anyways." Olaf looks at his stubby legs. "Not really with these feet. Wait a second..." Olaf frowns and looks at his legs. "I don't _have_ feet!" he exclaims and throws his hands up, before slumping down to a regular posture. "So, yeah... No. I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure you can't, Olaf. Not without some extra help," Brandr agrees. He looks at Olaf and taps his chin. "Hmm... Maybe we could make you some wings..." The boy begins to design out the plans in his head, before being interrupted.

"Um, I understand your plan for Olaf, but I don't think I have the abilities do that," Ingrid says. "And I know wings don't work as good on people."

"They don't. But that's okay," Brandr says. "We can do something else... What do you wanna do?" he asks, unsure himself. That rooftop climb was the highlight of his tour.

"Could you give me the normal tour instead?" Ingrid wonders.

"The boring one? Fine." Brandr sighs. He shakes away the mood and holds his head up. "Okay! Our first stop will be to the kitchens."

"The kitchens? Why is that our first stop?" Ingrid asks.

"I am hungry. That's why," Brandr retorts.

"Ohhh!" Olaf smacks his hand to his head. "I get it! That's why you took her sandwich! And yeah, yeah, okay. Let's go to the kitchens." He nods and begins to walk off into the castle.

"So yeah, I am sorry about that." Brandr apologizes again.

"I know. Me too. Is your head okay?" she asks, reaching out to touch it. He pushes her hand away before she can.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine. It's only brain damage." He shrugs, causing her to laugh.

"Um, are you two coming, or what?" Olaf asks, several yards ahead of them.

"Oh!" Ingrid blinks.

"Of course I'm coming!" Brandr says, scoffing. "What else do you think I would be doing?"

Olaf opens his mouth.

"That was rhetorical, Olaf." Brandr interrupts. "Don't answer it." The snowman shuts him mouth and begins to skip along.

"So, as we go on our way to the kitchen, we are now entering the great hall." Brandr opens his arms out wide, to show the grandness of the entrance room. "I'll show up up those stairs later- hang on." He quickly moves her and Olaf against the wall in before something, or someone, blurs in front of them.

"LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH!" Anna yells, laughing as she and her sister speed past them on a bicycle, Elsa ringing the bell.

"Hmm." Brandr chews on his lip. "So that's what 'busy' looks like," he observes. "Okay then, let's continue."

"Was that the princess?!" Ingrid asks, not quite believing what her eyes were showing her. "Riding around on a bike?!"

"Yep," Brandr says casually. "And the queen."

"The _queen_?!" Ingrid's jaw drops.

"Yeah. They're a bit weird, but they're also some of the nicest people ever," he assures her. He glances back to see her mouth still gaping. "You okay?" he tilts his head.

"I think she is trying to catch bugs," Olaf states his thoughts. "But she's doing it all wrong."

"Well, that's her choice, I guess." Brandr shrugs and continues on walking.

"I am _not_ catching bugs!" Ingrid gathers enough sense to speak and argue with them.

"Oh, we thought you were," Olaf says, looking at her. "Sorry."

"Okay!" Brandr claps his hands together and gestures ahead of them. "This is a hallway. It leads to the kitchen and storerooms for food. On the wall are paintings of... some people, and _that one _looks like a tree," he informs the other two.

"I wonder if there are any icewiches ready." Olaf says to no one in particular.

"There might be," Ingrid says thoughtfully.

"Kitchen's just in here." Brandr points to around the corner. Allowing the other two to enter first, Brandr shuts the door to the kitchen behind him.

"It's so quiet," Ingrid notices, looking around this new place.

"Normally there are more people here." Brandr says distractedly, examining the room. "Aha! There they are." He walks over to a counter near the oven, where a massive tray of sandwiches was sitting. He picks up two and begins to eat one of them.

"I don't see any icewiches, Brandr," Olaf informs him.

"Then I guess that means there aren't any." Brandr replies. He takes a large bite of his own food. "D'you wan' one?" he asks with his mouth full, offering a sandwich to Ingrid.

She shakes her head, then pauses. "On second thought..." She walks past Brandr to the tray, ignoring his outstretched arm, and picks up a sandwich.

"Fine then. Don't take the one I'm giving to you," Brandr says, a lightly snide tone lacing his words as he finishes the first sandwich. But he really isn't that serious and begins to eat the other.

"That's your sandwich. I can get my own," Ingrid says, crossing her arms, her branch accidentally swinging behind her and knocking the sandwich platter off the counter and onto the floor with a loud _CLANG_! "Oops," she says quietly.

Brandr can't help but laugh. "Okay, as long as we pick this up, no one will be mad," he assures her.

"IS THERE SOMEONE IN THE KITCHENS?" a voice screeches, the high-pitched sound vibrating through the walls.

"Run," Brandr says with wide eyes.

"What?" Ingrid asks.

"Run, run, run, run, run!" Brandr says, pushing her and Olaf to the side door of the kitchen.

"I thought you said no one will be mad," Ingrid reminds him, squirming and pulling herself away.

"You did say that,"Olaf agrees, twisting his head around to look at him.

"_Shh_!" Brandr quiets them both, pressing a finger to his lips. "Well, I _forgot_ about Ms. Linda!" he whispers frantically.

"Who's Ms. Linda?" Ingrid asks, feeling confused and starting to become annoyed.

Brandr pushes her completely out of the room, just before an angry woman walks inside

"You!" Ms. Linda shouts nastily, glaring at Brandr. "I should have known. You're in here, all by yourself, causing trouble, aren't you?" She can't see Olaf or Ingrid, who were listening intently to her tirade from behind the other door. "Did you make this mess?" the screaming woman asks, yelling at Brandr and gesturing wildly to the sandwiches Ingrid spilled.

"Maybe I did! But you can't prove it!" Brandr shouts back before rushing out of the room, dragging the other two away with him. "_Come-on-go-faster-you-two-or-else-we-will-get-caught!_" he says all at once to the two behind him, who are using a tremendous effort in trying to keep up.

"You can s-stop running now!" Ingrid says breathlessly, letting go of his hand. "She's not chasing us," the girl explains, pointing back. She leans on her stick for support, trying to catch her breath.

Brandr looks in the direction she's pointing. "Oh. Good," he says, nodding his head. "But we'd better steer clear of her for a while, just in case. She gets mad for no reason. Even if we had cleaned it up, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"I feel all scrambled," Olaf says, drawing the attention of the two others.

"Oh, Olaf. Your head's on sideways." Ingrid says. "It must have gotten like that in the run." She sends an accusing look towards Brandr.

"What?" the boy asks.

"Nothing." She rolls her eyes. "Here, Olaf, let me fix you." Ingrid goes over to the snowman and rightens his head. "Better?" she asks.

"Oh yeah." Olaf nods. "That's a lot better. Hey let's go to town!" he decides, walking in the direction of the town.

Ingrid follows him. "Fine with me," she says, leaving Brandr next to no choice but to follow them, but it's not like he has anything else to do... anymore.

"I know a shortcut through some alleys," he says, trying to contribute.

"Ooh! Like an adventure!" Olaf says gleefully. "Okay, Brandr will show us which way then." They all walk silently for a few minutes, which Brandr supposes is a huge feat for Olaf.

"So your sister works at the castle?" Brandr asks, trying to make conversation. Anna's voice saying "make friends" keeps ringing through his brain.

"Yep! She's a maid and I'm her apprentice," Ingrid says happily.

"Apprenticing in cleaning?" Brandr asks distastefully. "Why not blacksmithing or equestrian care or something cool?"

"Because Marie is a maid, not a blacksmith or an equestrian caretaker. And she is so cool!" Ingrid tells him, sticking her nose up a little. "It's not like you'd know anything about cleanliness, anyways."

"Are you insulting me?" Brandr asks.

"No offense, Brandr," Olaf interjects, looking at him seriously. "But you do kinda stink sometimes."

"Your nose is a carrot," Brandr reminds him bluntly, pointing at Olaf's nose. "But I can be clean too!"

"If you say so." Ingrid rolls her eyes again. "So my sister works at the castle, what about yours? What does she do?" she asks. Brandr doesn't answer right away.

"That's not the best topic for him," Olaf says in a soothing voice, taking both of their hands assuringly.

"No, it's fine. My sister, Laila, passed away a few years ago," Brandr tells her, looking straight ahead.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Ingrid says, her voice quiet and somber. "I didn't know."

"Well, how could you know?" Brandr asks. "It's not like you can read minds or anything."

"That would be fun." Olaf looks at them both. "Reading minds. I bet you can't guess what I'm thinking."

"That flower we just passed," Brandr replies immediately.

"That's right! You're really good at this!" the snowman praises him.

"How did you know?" Ingrid asks Brandr.

"I saw him staring at it."

"Well isn't that _adorable_!" A new voice rings out from the right of them. The trio looks to see a group of about five boys, all a few years older than them and nearly a foot taller, walking out from one of the alleyways.

"Look at the little babies playing house together," the tallest of the group says in a mocking tone. He must be the group's talker. "Can we play too,_ pretty please?_" His buddies all snigger.

"Wow. What a _clever_ person you must be." Brandr rolls his eyes.

"Let's just go," Ingrid says, walking away.

"For once, I agree with you." Brandr follows her and Olaf.

"Yeah, just listen to your stupid little girlfriend and go back to playing with your girly little dolls!" the main teenager, whom Brandr has dubbed "Talkey," goads the boy, sounding real proud about it too.

Brandr stops. "Ooh, good one," he says sarcastically and turns to face them. "Tell me, how long did it take for you to think of that one? A year? Or did you just give up and ask someone else to do it for you because you're too _stupid_?"

"Ooh! He got you there!" One of Talkey's friends laughs.

"Shut up!" Talkey snaps at the other boy, turning red in the face. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he asks Brandr.

"I don't really care. So I'm gonna go before it gets bad, bye." Brandr turns and begins to walk away, but Talkey roughly grabs his arm.

"Oh, no you're not!" the taller boy says, laughing dryly. "You're gonna learn exactly how to respect those who deserve it!"

"Umm, excuse me, can you please let my friend go?" Olaf steps forward, trying to make eye contact, but still looking meekly towards the ground. Even he knows these guys are trouble.

"Heh." Talkey lets go of Brandr and struts towards Olaf. "What do we got here? A freak snowman! Hey! Catch!" He grabs Olaf's head off of his body and throws it to one of his pals, who then tosses it to the next. All of the group plays catch with Olaf's head, this causing all chaos to break free.

"AW, HELL NO!" Brandr shouts furiously, his blood nearly boiling.

"You did not just do that!" Ingrid yells too. Filled with just as much rage, she charges the guy who currently had Olaf's head, swinging her branch and connecting with his stomach. He drops Olaf and falls to his knees. "Are you okay, Olaf?" she asks the disembodied head.

"Yeah, just dizzy," Olaf replies. "Just put me back on my body and- _watch out!_" One of the thugs moves to hit her, but before he can, Brandr comes and knocks him away. A few others come to help take care of Brandr, but he's ready for them.

Now, in this moment, Brandr is choosing _not_ to fight with his fire. As a young boy, he was taught to not be reliant on it and only use it for cooking, recreation, and when he really wants to hurt someone. These guys aren't worth being burnt to a crisp in his eyes.

Brandr scans the group. There are three of them surrounding him, all taller than he is. But the one on the left is gangly too, so he probably has weak knees. The one behind him has an oddly straight right leg and tend to be favoring his left. He must have been previously injured before this because that's a splint on his right leg for sure. Last is Talkey, who seems to be the type to "kill now, ask questions later" kind of guy, meaning he is rash and uses his brawn over his brains... like a bull. He'll likely strike first and Brandr can't match his muscle, so he needs to be creative.

Brandr's observation is proved correct when Talkey rushes him... just like a bull.

"Olé!" Brandr cries out, sidestepping the other like a bullfighter. Talkey barrels right into a stone wall. Brandr ducks just as Weak-Knees aims for his head. He plants his foot right into the boy's knee, causing him to collapse. Brandr turns and lands a swift kick to the last boy's injured leg, which makes him yell in pain and fall to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Brandr says, smiling and dusting off his hands.

_Thunk!_

Brandr turns around slowly and sees Ingrid holding her stick over Talkey, who is on the ground. He must have tried to attack Brandr again, and this time, he might have won if weren't for Ingrid.

"Whoa. Thanks," Brandr says to the girl, looking impressed.

The thugs slowly begin to stand, and just for good measure, Brandr decides to let loose a large wave of fire that doesn't even get close enough to touch anybody. But he gets the desired effect when they scurry off like frightened dogs. He nods, satisfied.

"So... Was that the fun tour?" Ingrid asks, a smile on her face.

Brandr laughs. "I think the two of us are going to be good friends, Ingrid."

"The three of us, you mean." Ingrid corrects him, walking over to Olaf and placing his head right on his body. She gives the snowman a hug

"Right! Of course!" Brandr smacks his hand to his forehead. "Who could forget Olaf?"

"I don't know." Olaf says, shrugging. "I mean, really, I am unforgettable." They all laugh at the snowman.

Huh... Brandr's just realized something. These are his first real friends since... well, forever. Cool.

* * *

><p><em>A little while earlier...<em>

Anna sneaks through the halls, tip-toeing to minimize the amount of noise she makes. Like a ninja, she stealthily runs across the carpet, gliding with a grace she only possesses in situations like this: surprising her sister.

_This is what she gets for sending me off and working by herself, _Anna thinks.

She bites her lip to keep from laughing and giving away her advantage. She smiles a wide grin, however, when she sees that the door to the queen's study is opened slightly. _Makes things easier for me... _she thinks mischievously. Elsa has been trying very hard to keep her promise with the open door situation, but on occasion she forgets and locks the door by mistake. Finally, she just gave up and gave Anna her own key that will unlock both Elsa's bedroom, and her study. But now, the study is unlocked, and opened, so Anna can make less noise when she sneaks in.

Anna strides into the room, light as a feather, making no noise whatsoever. Sitting at the desk, in her brand new chair, Elsa is hunched over the desk, immersed in her work. The redhead holds in her laughter as she sneaks up behind the blonde and gets ready to scare her sister.

Anna opens her mouth to shout, but is interrupted when a snowball falls on top of her head.

"Hello, Anna." Elsa turns around, a smirky grin on her face.

"Aww..." The princess pouts. "How did you know I was here?" she asks. Elsa can't help but laugh at the sad and pathetic expression her sister is currently sporting.

"A sister's intuition?" Elsa suggests wittily, shrugging her shoulders. Her signature braid is draped over shoulder, her icy blue dress hugging her body. She lazily props up her head with her arm. "So, is there a reason for trying to scare the life out of me? Again, I might add?" she asks.

"Oh yeah!" Anna brightens. "You were working without me," she says.

"Actually I finished working without you," Elsa corrects. "I'm all done now."

"Really? Well, I've got an idea, then." Anna smiles. "Something we can do together."

Elsa reaches out her hand and brushes the snow from her sister's hair. "And why does this make me nervous?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Spoilsport." Anna huffs. "C'mon Elsie! It's something I've been dying to do since I was like nine!" She pulls on her sister's arm.

Elsa laughs. "Fine! Okay, let's go!"

"Alright!" Anna shouts and jerks her sister from her desk. "C'mon c'mon c'mon! Hurry hurry hurry!"

"I'm hurrying Anna!" Elsa giggles. "Where are we going?" The two girls speed through the hallways.

"Not far!" Anna replies. She suddenly stops at the door to her room. "We're here!" She squeals.

Elsa raises another questionable eyebrow. "Your room? You're not going to make me act out some sort of twisted skit where you shut me out, are you?" she asks, looking at her sister in desperation. "Because we've both had enough closed doors to last us a lifetime," she pleads.

"Of course not." Anna rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't think to do something like that. But now that you mention it..." She grins fiendishly.

"Anna..." Elsa warns, feeling the cold beginning to itch at her fingertips. "I will start a snowball fight and pelt you with snowballs," she says seriously.

"No you wouldn't," Anna says, seeing right through her sister's bluff. "You'd drop one or two on my head, but you wouldn't _pelt_ me with them unless I had a fair chance of fighting back."

Elsa sighs. "True," she admits. "Now, what was it you wanted us to do?" she asks curiously.

"Right!" Anna says excitedly. "Today, we are going to... Drumroll, please!" She opens her bedroom door, to reveal an object standing in the middle of the room. "Ta da!"

"Oh, no," Elsa denies, waving her arms. "I am not getting on that thing," she says, staring at the old bike.

"C'mon Elsa, please?" Anna begs. "This is something I've always wanted to do with you." She folds her hands and drops to her knees. "Please, oh please, oh please wouldn't you ride our bike around the halls with me?"

"I don't know Anna..." Elsa says, looking unsurely at the bike. "This seems kind of dangerous..."

"No it isn't!" Anna bounces to her feet, and waves away the negative comment. "I did this all of the time when I was younger. And I'm fine aren't I?" She holds her hands out. "Don't answer that," she adds, pointing at her sister.

"The bike looks very old," Elsa notices.

"Please? It's a chance for us to make memories, and reconnect as sisters," she adds, sweetening her persuasion.

Elsa doesn't reply. She looks at the bike one last time. "You're sure we'll be safe?" she finally asks.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Anna hops up and down joyfully.

"Anna, I didn't say yes though," Elsa reminds her. Anna raises an eyebrow. "Yet... Fine." Elsa sighs, accepting the bike ride.

"It'll be tons of fun. Trust me," Anna says warmly, reassuring her sister. She holds out a friendly hand, which Elsa takes gratefully. Anna guides the bike out of the room. "Okay, you climb on first, and I'll get on back," she orders.

"And why must I get on first?" Elsa asks.

"So you don't chicken out and jump off." Anna explains. "Or fall," she adds as an after-note. Elsa nods hesitantly and seats herself on the bike. Anna jumps on the end.

"I just, start peddling?" Elsa asks, to make sure she is doing the correct thing.

"Yep. To the staircase. Simple enough."

"That simple?"

"Stop delaying the inevitable. C'mon, I know you know how to do this. So go go go!" Anna urges. Elsa smiles at the redhead's peppiness and begins to peddle her feet. The bike moves, slowly at first, then it starts to gain speed. "Isn't this fun?" Anna asks excitedly.

"Yes." Elsa swallows her fear and keeps peddling. They speed towards the staircase. "You know Anna, I'm not so sure about this anymore!" she shouts as they get closer to the stairs.

"Don't stop now!" Anna smiles. "This is the best part!" They keep going until they quickly start to ride the bike shakily down the stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" Elsa screams in fear.

"WOOOOO!" Anna shouts in glee.

They fly off of the bike and land in a tumble at the bottom in a pile of snow that the blonde had the intelligence to conjure at the last second. Anna smiles brightly, while Elsa has a terrified look on her face.

"Wasn't that just wonderful?" Anna asks her sister, throwing her arms out. Elsa doesn't reply, the scared expression frozen (figuratively, of course) on her face. "Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asks worriedly and crawls over through the snow to her sister. "Elsa? Elsa say something!" She grabs onto her sister's shoulders.

Elsa doesn't speak. Instead, she begins to giggle. That giggle soon turns to a full on guffaw that Anna had never heard come from her sister before.

"Elsa?" Anna asks in awe at the laughing and snorting escaping from sister.

"Th-that was, was, great!" Elsa exclaims, still giggling immensely, tears in her eyes. She hugs Anna tightly. She stops laughing suddenly and looks up at the princess, a childlike gleam in her eyes. "Can we go again?" she asks, eager to ride their bike some more.

Anna smiles. "I honestly thought you'd never ask." The two girls hurry to stand and race back up the stairs with their old bike, about to go make more memories.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Elsa, are you bored?" Anna looks at her sister. "Would you be interested in going to town with Marie and I?"

Elsa pauses to think. "I'm not sure," she says slowly. "As much as I love seeing the people, I feel like they don't like me," the queen confesses.

"What? Don't like you?" Anna tilts her head and looks at her sister oddly. "Nonsense! Of course they like you. Why would you think that?"

Elsa shrugs, not really sure herself. "It's just a feeling."

"Well you don't have to worry. I've got a feeling that they love you." She places a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Suddenly, Anna gasps. "Unless _we_ don't go to town, if you catch my drift."

Elsa shakes her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"We won't be ourselves because we will be disguised as commoners!" Anna reveals her plan.

"Really?" Elsa gives her a skeptical look. "I'm not so sure that would work."

"I've done it before with Marie. It works really well actually," Anna says. She lightly pushes the older girl's shoulder. "It'll be fun. We won't have to act so regal. Ahem." The princess flutters her eyelashes and places a hand to her chest. "Excuse _me,_ your _majesty_," Anna begins to speak in a ridiculously posh accent. "With_ all _due respect, you are particularly, positively _dull_." She draws out the "l" sound, causing her sister to chuckle. "You _must_ get out more!"

"Well, since you're putting it like that, perhaps we should go on this escapade," Elsa says, warming up to the idea.

"Oh that's simply _marvelous_!" Anna says gleefully. "You'll absolutely_ adore_ it," she squeals, rolling her eyes dramatically. "But seriously," Anna drops the accent. "I've done it and it's fun to be sneaky sometimes. We'll be like normal girls."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Elsa grins.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Marie, for helping Elsa and I disguise ourselves," Anna says to the maid. "We appreciate it."<p>

"Oh. there's no need to thank me. I really enjoy this," Marie says as she adjusts the wig on Anna. Anna brushes aside a strand of her now blonde hair. "Don't touch that please," the maid requests.

"Right." Anna moves her hand. She's all dressed up, rather, dressed _down,_ in a simple blue frock with a simple blue apron and a simple blue hair ribbon. She looks very plain and simple and will hopefully go mostly unnoticed in the town. Elsa also exchanged her more majestic attire for an old maroon dress and brown corset, nothing that would single her out in a crowd. Anna's nearly finished with her costume, while Elsa still has a few things left to do.

"Anna, pass me the hairbrush, would you, kindly?" the maid asks, one of her hands full of hair.

"Oh yeah, sure." Anna looks around, searching for the brush. "Huh, that's funny... I just had it."

"I thought I saw it too." Elsa purses her lips. That's odd.

"We'll make do without it." Marie shrugs. "It just won't be quite as neat."

"It's fine." Anna waves her hand nonchalantly.

Elsa, however, is glancing around the room, wondering where the brush could have went. It's not like she has much else to do though. Oh well. It's only a hairbrush.

"All finished there, Anna." Marie completes a singular braid down the girl's back. She stands back and allows the girl to check her appearance.

"Anna? Who's Anna? I'm Joan." Anna says, shrugging.

All the girls smile. "I suppose it's my turn now," Elsa says. Marie ushers her into a chair and begins to pin up her hair.

"I do this so your original hair won't show through the wig," the girl explains. "By the way, I hope you like brown. Wigs can be hard to find."

"No, brown is perfectly alright," Elsa says. She patiently waits as Marie lightly dusts a powder onto the girl's cheeks.

"Just a touch of rouge, for a little color," Marie tells her. "Some like it dark, but I'm partial to something a bit less bold. Besides, our goal is to make sure you aren't the odd one out."

Elsa nods quietly, not moving her face, lessening the chance of Marie messing up. The maid then begins to prep the wig.

"So, what's your name?" Marie asks, ruffling the hair on the wig.

"My name?" Elsa asks. "Elsa?"

"No, no, no," Anna interjects. "Your disguise name. You see, my name is Joan," she explains, lifting her now blonde braid to prove the difference.

"Oh." Elsa blinks. She hadn't really put much thought into it before. "Well, I suppose I'll still need to think of something," she concludes.

"Whoa," Marie says, standing back after placing and fixing the brown wig onto the crown of Elsa's head.

"What?" Elsa looks at either of the girls. "Does it look bad?" she wonders.

"No! Not that at all." Marie shakes her head quickly. "Your hair, as a brunette, looks completely natural to your complexion. It's almost like this could be your real hair color."

Anna nods. "I see it. Maybe it has something to do with your powers," she suggests with a shrug. "My hair turned white. So maybe because you were born with magic, your hair is blonde."

"That does make sense," Marie agrees.

"Perhaps," Elsa says simply, not really having anything to add. Anna said it all.

"Well," Marie moves a final piece of hair to the left. "I believe we're all done here." She stands back and cleans her hands with a small towel. "Where do you ladies want to go first?" she asks.

* * *

><p>The trio, easily hidden within the crowd, is able to walk throughout the town. It intrigues Elsa to be able to simply stroll past everyone without any of them even taking a second glance. No one knows she's their queen. It's like Elsa's real identity is her own mischievous secret.<p>

What a quaint little building, Elsa thinks as they make their way inside a tall restaurant type place. Well, it's more like a pub in appearance. The inside is full of people if all types. The only thing that Elsa can see that they all have in common is that they all seem to be acquainted with Marie and Anna.

"Hi there, Marie!"

"Joan, is that you?"

"It's been ages since we've seen you dearies."

"How's your ma doing?"

"Oh, my ma's fine," Marie answers, with Anna simply smiling and waving at them all. Elsa nods politely, acknowledging all of the looks she's getting.

"Hello, Joan." A happy and plump comes up to greet the girl, shaking her hand merrily. "How are you?"

"Hi there!" Anna smiles and takes her hand. "I am doing very well."

"Who's this?" the woman asks, looking at Elsa kindly.

"Oh, this is..." Anna trails off, looking to her sister with her eyes wide for rescue in this situation.

"I'm Ann," Elsa cuts in with a smile. She receives a warm greeting in return from the woman. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to get to know you, Ann," the woman says.

"_Ann_?" Anna looks at the currently brunette girl, laughing nervously. "May I please speak to you? In private? Over there?" She jerks her head to the back corner of the room.

Elsa nods and follows her over to the low-lit area of the room. Nobody is sitting here, most likely because of the fact that it's so poorly illuminated.

"Ann? Really?" Anna raises an eyebrow, placing her fists on her waist. "That's the name you chose for yourself?"

"I panicked," the queen explains sheepishly.

"Ann?" the woman from before calls her, wanting to introduce the girl to a few other people.

"Yes?" both Elsa and Anna answer.

"That me, remember, _Joan_?" Elsa nudges her sister's arm, smiling and covering up her secrecy.

"Well," Anna says to herself, watching her sister get dragged off to meet people. "This just got interesting."

Elsa smiles and tries to remember the many names and faces that surround her. It's a while before she is able to get away from it and rest in a chair, out of the way of others. She doesn't even notice the person at the table with her, not at first.

"Oh," Elsa blinks and sits back, now looking at the stranger. At least the parts she can see. This other person is keeping most of their face covered. "I'm sorry, was someone sitting here?" Elsa asks, pointing to the seat she's in. The stranger shakes their head. "I didn't notice you there," Elsa admits.

"I get that a lot," comes a feminine voice from under the hood. "Not very keen on parties, are you?"

"Oh, no, I like parties. I'm just not very used to them," Elsa tells her. "They can be... overwhelming with all of the people, though." She tugs on her collar. "They're always so warm too."

The girl nods. "I don't mind the crowds so much. I tend to blend in very well. I'd figure you would too, but by the looks of it, your friends are a pair of social butterflies. So I'm guessing they typically won't let you sit out for very long."

Elsa looks at Marie and Anna, who were chatting with it looks like everyone at once. "No, I suppose they wouldn't," she agrees. Anna then spots the queen and makes her way over, proving the other girl's words to be true.

"Ann," Anna uses the disguise name and winks. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"By myself?" Elsa turns to see the other girl gone. "Oh..." she says.

"Hey, it's actually getting kinda stuffy in here," Anna tells her, fanning herself. "Marie and I were wondering if you wanted to go somewhere else."

"That sounds fine." Elsa stands. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nowhere specific. Come on." Anna takes her hand and signals for Marie. The three girls exit the establishment. "_Brr_!" Anna shivers. "I forgot it was winter outside."

* * *

><p>It's not until after the sun went down was Elsa able to remove the theatrics. Today has been eventful for her. Now, Elsa only wants to relax in her study, perhaps read a book, and there isn't anything that can disturb that feeling.<p>

_What's this?_ Elsa muses, picking up an envelop that definitely wasn't on her chair before. Any color that might have been in her face all washes away as she realizes what this letter means: Hans. She doesn't know whether to open the paper or freeze it and smash it to smithereens. She goes with the former and rips open the envelope.

_Hello Elsa!_

_Did you miss me? I am so pleased to hear that you are okay. That shipwreck sounded so terrible._

_I see you have taken my messenger boy. Well you can keep him, I already had plans to do away with him and get another. Just to keep things interesting. This one will not so easily persuaded._

_This letter isn't asking you to do anything except remember what I'm capable of and how far my influences can go. Inside the box that came with this is a present for you. Something that needs to be returned to your sister, I believe. This won't be the last you'll hear of me._

_Hans_

Elsa nervously turns and spies on box on her desk by the window. That also wasn't there before. She reaches inside and retrieves a sliver hairbrush, more specifically, Anna's missing hairbrush from that afternoon.

Elsa quickly leaves her room, the hairbrush in one hand, the letter in the other. She walks briskly through the halls, twisting through the corners until she reaches a familiar room. Slowly at first, but then hastily, she knocks on the door.

"Oh, hi," Brandr says, opening the door and letting her in. "Did you need something?" he asks.

Elsa shuts the door behind them. "Do you see this?" She holds up the hairbrush.

"... Yep. It's a hairbrush," he answers and raises a questioning eyebrow. "Am I not supposed to?" he wonders, looking at it again. "Is it supposed to be invisible?"

"No. This was taken from Anna and my bedroom earlier today. Moments ago, it was found in my study along with this letter, signed by Hans." She holds up the envelope.

"Hans?" Now Brandr looks concerned. "Are you positive?"

Elsa nods. She knows he didn't have anything to do with this, but maybe he might know something that can help her.

"I am not suspecting you of any ill intent, but I need to know, do you know anything about it?" she asks him slowly, her face masterfully devoid of any emotion.

"No! No, of course not. I don't know what's going on," Brandr assures her. "I've cut all ties with Sideburns."

Elsa smiles. "I know. I just don't want you getting back into that trouble." Her face saddens some, her expression dominated with worry. "I never knew Hand tried to have you... 'done away with.'" She quotes the letter, for lack of finding a better word.

"'Done away with?' You mean betrayed and killed?" Brandr checks, apparently having no trouble at all finding the suitable words. "Yes, he did. It was just prior to my meeting you." His voice then drops to a mumble. "It was also kinda how I blew up your ship."

"There aren't any hard feelings about that, I told you," Elsa tells him, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did the letter ask you to do?" Brandr asks her.

"Nothing, really." Elsa shakes her head. "Only to remember what he's capable of."

Brandr slowly nods, thinking about it. "Spooky..."

* * *

><p>Alexandra has only been to Arendelle once in her life, about two years ago. After she heard about the queen possessing ice magic, she's always wanted to come back and see it for herself. Even as a little girl, Alexandra's always been fascinated by the idea of magic. Knowing that it's real only makes her want to study it more.<p>

Right now however, she has a job to do, and there is nothing that will deter her from it. She will not tolerate being distracted. She will not tolerate having to surrender. She will not tolerate failure. She has failed before, when it really counted, and never shall she ever allow that to happen again. So she always puts out her best effort, because when you have nothing left to lose, then you can only gain.

Her mission at the moment is to create fear. After removing one of Princess Anna's belongings, and placing it into the sight of Queen Elsa, Alexandra must plant the letter next to it.

The young woman waits outside of the castle, just after about noon, listening for any people. The frigid air surrounds her as she hears a group of females from one of the upper windows and begins to carefully climb up there. The girl peers inside to see the queen (she's done her research), princess, and another woman... playing what looks to be dress-up. Interesting.

Because she needs to take something she's sure they'll miss, Alexandra creeps in halfway through the window, and reaches for a hairbrush one of them had just only put down and climbs outside, before anyone noticed. The thief then clamors down the slick, icy walls of the castle, landing on a short, sloped roof, and then safely dropping the rest of the way to the ground. She plans to plant the brush and letter tonight.

Deciding now would be a fine time to relax and carefully plan how to get back in the castle, Alexandra places the brush into her shoulder-bag, and chooses to mull through the nearby woods, in search of a decent shack or campground.

It's not very long she treks under the trees before she finds a small, worn, old garden shed with a burnt up pit of rubble not far from it. _Just the right amount of poor to be perfect_, she thinks. No one would suspect a person to stay in a dinky old shed. Off in the distance, the girl can see chimney smoke billowing up into the sky. Curious, she makes her way there.

"'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna,'" she reads the sign above the door aloud to herself. She opens the door, a bell ringing when she does.

"Hoo hoo." Alexandra turns to see a large, bright-faced man sitting low behind a counter. "Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. I am Oaken. And we also have a brand new bookshop addition on the rich and enthralling history of Arendelle."

"Bookshop?" Alexandra questions. The man nods. "Does it have information on the magic surrounding this area?" What a nice coincidence.

"Oh ya," Oaken says enthusiastically. "All sorts of legends about mystical trolls, seductive huldra, and the strange race of Mara. There is even a little tidbit about Queen Elsa and theories on her powers, written by myself." He places both hands on his chest.

"Already? But her powers have only been known for so little time."

"I work fast to get the very best merchandise up quickly for my customers," the man explains. "You like, ya?" He nods his head, gesturing to the section stacked with books.

"Er, ya. I mean yes." She squeezes her eyes shut. It's not like her to fumble. "I do." She is especially interested in learning about the queen. Studying real magic up close is why she took the job, but she wants to have some sort of background information on what she's going to be observing.

"Can I interest you in purchasing anything?" Oaken asks her. Stealing is for business only and she prefers to keep it separate from her hobbies; she never steals for herself. So while she can afford to buy the books, her job has her travel a lot and she cannot take them with her to many places she goes.

"Actually, is there some sort of system we can work out to where I only_ borrow_ the books?" she wonders.

"This is highly unusual..." The man frowns, wary of her.

"Perhaps some sort of lending library or rental system? I can pay a membership, of course," she proposes her offer. "And you'd get to keep your inventory after I've finished. Plus, if the book gets damaged, then I'll buy it full price. You could only win here," she informs him, crossing her arms.

Oaken grins and closes his hands together. "I think we might be able to figure something out."

* * *

><p>After striking a deal with Oaken, Alexandra went to the town square to purchase something to eat. She finds a pub and walks inside. It's a rowdy place, full of people chatting with each other. Nobody's going to notice her here.<p>

Taking her freshly made and purchased sandwich to a small, empty table near the door, the young woman takes her seat and starts munching on her meal, watching the people go by. Her gaze is then drawn when she sees three women getting fawned over. It wouldn't have been very important to her had she not seen these same women placing dress-up in the castle.

Oh this should be good, Alexandra thinks with a grin. She finishes the last bite of her sandwich and leans back in her chair. It's interesting... Two of them are easily talking with anybody and the other seems to shy away. The odd one out, she's guessing, is the queen. Having magic powers does put a hold on one's social life. But the crowd does not seem to allow her to avoid them, and she is polite enough to not push them away.

Eventually though, the queen is able to break free from the crowd. The false brunette haired girl sneaks from the people and slumps down in the chair next to Alexandra.

Alexandra sits there quietly until the queen notices she's there.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Was someone else sitting here?" she asks, pointing to the chair she was occupying. Alexandra shakes her head, lifting her hand in a "feel free" way. The secret queen looks away for a moment before turning back. "I didn't notice you there."

_Well I try,_ Alexandra thinks.

"I get that a lot," she says instead, tugging her hood over her face. "Not very keen on parties, are you?"

"Oh, no, I like parties. I'm just not very used to them," Elsa tells her. "They can be..." she searches for the proper word. "overwhelming with all of the people, though." The girl tugs on her collar. "They're always so warm too."

_Warm? That's a new one._

Alexandra nods. "I don't mind the crowds so much. I tend to blend in very well. I'd figure you would too, but by the looks of it, your friends are a pair of social butterflies." She points at the princess and her companion. "So I'm guessing they typically won't let you sit out for very long."

The queen then turns her head to gaze at her compadres. "No, I suppose they wouldn't," she says in a quiet voice. Queen Elsa doesn't know that Alexandra knows who she is, and Alexandra has been risking this conversation for long enough, so she takes this moment of the queen's distraction to leave without anyone's notice.

It's a cinch to sneak into the queen's study later that night. All Alexandra had to do was climb up about fifteen feet of wall, step onto a roof, scale more walls, climb onto another roof (these castles have their fair share of roofs), horizontally climb, and crawl into the window. Pretty basic stuff for someone of her occupation. She places the letter on the desk and hides behind a pair of tall curtains just as the door opens.

Alexandra holds her breath while Queen Elsa walks around for a moment and then notices the letter. As she reads the piece of paper, Alexandra plants the hairbrush and dashes back out the window.

Task 1, place item and letter: Complete.

Task 2, research magic until further notice: Still to do.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Only my OCs.**

Brandr has been spending less time accidentally causing trouble at the castle and more time hanging out with Olaf and Ingrid.

Although they are still causing their fair share of trouble. For example:

"Don't go into the basement!" Anna says, looking at the three of them like they're absolutely, off-the-wall, bonkers.

Brandr raises an eyebrow. He begins to speak. "I just wanted to look at-"

"No way!" the princess immediately cuts him off from talking. "I am almost positive there's a ghost down there," she tells them, one hundred percent serious. And although she may not seem the type, when she's serious, there is no denying or messing around with it, she is serious.

"A ghost?" Olaf and Ingrid look at each other in a mesmerized gaze, which soon turns to the princess. They blink, patiently waiting for her to continue and elaborate.

"Uh-huh. Ever since I was a little girl, I've heard all sorts of strange things coming from down there," Anna explains, waving her arms in a fluid motion for a more dramatic flair. "Stuff falling off the walls and shelves, things soaring across the the room! And it all starts when you feel a chill." She shivers, just to prove a point.

"A chill?" Brandr asks, not convinced.

Anna nods. "It will start at the the base of your spine and spread throughout your whole body. When that happens, it means you're in the presence of a ghost. So don't go down there!" she commands. With that, she leaves the trio to themselves.

"Wow." Ingrid gasps, leaning on her stick. She carries that stick everywhere. "A real live ghost," she says in disbelief.

"A real dead ghost," Olaf corrects.

Brandr scoffs. "No such thing. Ghosts can't be real. It goes against all science."

"Science? What about me?" Olaf asks.

"Yeah. What about Olaf?" Ingrid asks, putting her open hand on her waist. "How does he fit in with science?"

Brandr taps his chin and think for a moment. "Magic," he finally answers. "Magic and science are two separate things. Like, my fire is magic. But ghosts, they are neither magic nor science because they do not exist!"

"I figured you would be more open-minded," Ingrid says, looking at the boy dead in the eyes. "I mean, isn't there always more out there to discover? Like ghosts?" Brandr doesn't say anything. "Ha! You know I'm right! You're just scared, aren't you?" she accuses, egging him on.

"I'm not scared!" Brandr shouts defensively. He's not scared. No way he's scared. Ghosts (which aren't real) totally don't scare him. Nope.

"Then let's go find out! I bet there's a ghost down there!" she says, pointing at him, and everyone knows that one of the most aggressive, most provoking, most mind-wrenchingly infuriating things a person can do is to point at them.

"Bet what?" he asks, clearly calling her out. He's not stupid. He knows when he's being goaded. The teen crosses his arms and waits for her to think. He doesn't even remember why he wanted to go into the basement in the first place.

"If there is a ghost down there, then you have to give Sven a bath and brush his fur. If there isn't, then I'll clean him." Ingrid proposes her terms.

"You're on!" Brandr agrees, shaking her hand. To hell with being goaded, he wants to prove he's right! They both run off to the basement.

"Well this looks like it's going to be interesting," Olaf comments to no one in particular, beginning to totter towards them.

Brandr stares at the basement door a few minutes later. "Come on," he says, opening the door and walking in first, gesturing for the others to follow.

They all descend down the steps, going deeper into the dark cellar. Brandr looks around for a lantern, but he sees none, so he simply sets his hand on fire and lights the way.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" he asks Ingrid. It's not every day you see a person light their hand on fire.

But she just shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine. Just don't burn me," she warns him in an "or else" sort of tone. They reach the bottom of the stairs.

"See?" Brandr says, walking ahead into the pitch black of the cellar, his hand the only light any of them have other then the open door at the top of the stairs. "No ghost."

"Wait a minute. It's probably shy," Ingrid says, defending her ghost.

"Shy?" Brandr questions her, sounding hopeless. A shy ghost? Inconceivable!

"Wait," Olaf says and holds his hands out. "I think I heard something." Sadly, Brandr heard it too. First there was a jingle, then a gust of cold.

Ingrid's eyes widen with glee. "There's the chill," she says, rubbing her arms to warm them up. Brandr makes the flame little bigger, trying to heat himself up as well.

"That doesn't prove anything." Brandr rolls his eyes. It was only a little cold. Not a ghost. Even if it did happen exactly as Anna said it would, at the base of his spine and spread throughout his entire body.

"Just how much proof do you ne- what was that?!" she screams. Something had just fallen from seemingly nowhere and hit the back of her leg.

"I don't know!" Brandr shouts back frantically. He saw it too.

"It was a ghost!" Olaf yells, immediately jumping to conclusions, holding onto Brandr's leg.

"No, it wasn't!" Brandr says. He shakes his hair with his free hand and sighs. "Now, Olaf, please let go," he requests, trying to be the calm, rational one here.

"Sorry." The snowman releases his grip on the boy's leg.

"It's fine. Let's all calm down," he tells them. "There's probably an explanation for this. There's gotta be."

"Yes. And that explanation is the ghost," Ingrid says nervously. Brandr glares, but now he is less sure than he was. Could there really be? No. There probably isn't. Probably.

"It could be anything," Brandr says, sounding a bit shaky.

Suddenly, a frying pan flies past them, narrowly missing nailing the back of Brandr's head. That was only the start as a multitude of random objects soar across and around them. The trip all yell and bunch together as a blue glowing mass starts generating in front of them, but they don't stick around long enough to see it complete.

Nevermind being calm and rational. They dart out of the basement, every one of them, Brandr included, screaming "GHOST" at the top of their lungs.

Out from behind the outside of the basement door, hiding, and smiling smirky, devious grins, steps out, first Anna, then Marie, and finally Elsa.

Anna shakes her head. "I told them. I told them not to go into the basement. Didn't I tell them?"

"You told them," Marie answers. "But they just don't listen."

"Thanks for using your powers to be the 'ghost,' Elsa." Anna thanks her sister.

The queen gives a little curtsy. "It was my pleasure." She giggles and stands up straight. "Now we'd better tidy up that mess in there," she says

"Naw!" Anna waves her hand in a dismissive way. "The ghost'll do it."

Marie gives Anna a quizzical look. "Anna, we're the 'ghost,' remember?" the maid says, pointing at the three of them. (But in a completely nonthreatening way.)

"We're a ghost," Anna specifies. She looks at her two accomplices. "Did you think I was making the other stuff up?" she asks them. "No, there is a ghost down there, but he's nice, unless you make him mad... which is something I may have done before, once or twice."

Elsa and Marie stare at her in silence.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Anna says, turning to leave. "I think I'll get some chocolate," she mumbles to herself, merrily skipping away.

Elsa and Marie peer into the basement, now unsure of actually wanting to go down there. They hear a loud clutter from down there and they jump, rushing away.

"We'll do it later," Elsa says quickly.

"Yeah," Marie agrees, nodding.

Lesson for life: Don't mess with ghosts.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me more about the style of art you like," Hans says as he and Nora idly walk along a stone path in the Weselton castle gardens. They pass a memorial for a late royal. There are many of those that Hans has noticed in this garden. Even of a few people he's met personally.<p>

"Oh no. I tend to enjoy all art forms, Hans," Nora says. "Although paintings are particularly nice." Her gaze drifts to a memorial stone and rose for one of Weselton's princesses. "Princess Victoria," the stone reads. Hans knew her too.

"Do you paint?" he asks Nora.

"Me?" Her head snaps back to the former princ. "No. That's not something I'd be very good at," she says.

"Well have you ever tried?" he wonders.

Nora shakes her head, looking at the ground. "It's not really something I could afford."

"Shame. It sounds like something you'd be passionate about, and passion _is _one of the greatest fuels for art," he tells her, ever so gently nudging her shoulder. "I'd think you'd be good at it."

"Passion isn't the _only_ factor, Hans," Nora says, attempting to cover up the blush that graced her cheeks.

Hans knows she doesn't get complimented very often, so he doing it will only cause her to like him more. Therefore, depend on him for it. It isn't enough to order her to handle his business affairs. She has to _want_ to help him. And she _has _been the one sending letters and payments for him, allowing for Hans to enjoy his leisurely times in Castle Weselton.

"That may be true, but I think it's the most important," he says, voicing his opinion. Nora nods, looking a little paler than her normal fair complexion usually is. "Are you alright?" he asks, sounding concerned for her.

"I'm just feeling a _tad_ dizzy," she says, holding her forehead. She smiles at him. "Don't worry, Hans, I'm fine." But it's clear to both of them she's not.

"You should go home, get some rest," he says, holding her up and assisting her walking. "I'll take you back. Tell me where your house is at." Her face turns pink when he wraps his arm around her.

"No! No, that fine," she says and quickly removes his arm from her shoulder. "I think I can manage a short walk home. You don't have to do that."

"Oh, well, are you sure you can make it back on your own?" It wouldn't be difficult at all for him to arrange a horse and carriage to take her home if she needed it.

Nora nods. "Thank you, Hans, but it's just a headache." She gives the auburn haired man a soft smile and begins to walk in the opposite direction. Hans watches her walk away, and then momentarily turn back. "I'm not helpless, you know," she says.

Hans hesitates. "I believe you," he finally says back with a reassuring smile. Nora smiles gratefully before slowly walking down the narrow stone path and out of sight.

Hans was not honest with her. He thinks she may not be_ entirely _helpless in certain situations, but that girl is so small and fragile looking, so self-conscious, so quiet and forgiving, that the only possibility he can believe is that she is helpless and needs someone to protect her.

Having nothing else to occupy his time, he begins to trek up to the front of the castle, politely nodding to the guard at the front gate.

_What to do?_ he thinks to himself as he walks through the expanse of the marble halls. He has all of his letters and payments sent out, thanks to Nora, so all of his business has been taken care of. With nothing else to be done, Hans's schedule is completely empty.

Perhaps he could have Nora- nevermind. She's unable to do anything. And she's also the only person willing to casually talk to Hans, so socializing isn't his best option.

He sighs. Today will be long, slow, uneventful day... Maybe he could get a gift basket for when Nora _does_ come back.

* * *

><p>Anna flops into a comfortable chair and picks up her sister's journal, eagerly wanting to read it. She can only wonder what interesting things she's going to learn about Elsa this time around. It's always nice to relax and see what's happening in Elsa's past, so long as she doesn't get <em>too<em> absorbed into it.

_May 5, 1834_

_Dear Anna,_

_You didn't visit me today. I spent hours waiting to hear you and your always so cheerful voice knock on my door, but I never did._

_I want you to know that I understand if you hate me. If I was in your situation, I would hate me to. I loathe my powers. And I'm so sorry, because it's all my fault. I'm just getting scared that one day I won't be able to control them. I will keep trying, for you, Anna._

_I love you. Even if you hate me and never want to acknowledge my existence ever again, I will ALWAYS love you._

_Love,_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna blinks. Once. Then twice. And a third time before she sets the book to the side and thinks.

She never would have imagined that _she_ was the one to also keep her and Elsa apart. It has occurred to her that the blame isn't entirely on Elsa, but there's more towards Anna than she knew. As a teenager, Anna only started to give up on Elsa when she was _absolutely_ convinced Elsa had given up on her. But here, it shows that Elsa _hasn't_ given up on her. It seems to be that the only person Elsa had given up on... was herself.

It's kinda funny how a change of perspective can distort one's views on events. However, it doesn't matter _who's_ telling the story, sixteen year old Elsa needs a hug. For sure.

Anna brushes away her thoughts momentarily to retrieve the journal. Of course she wants to keep reading. She has to know how it turns out, because she doesn't remember this day specifically. There were so many days in childhood.

_May 6, 1834_

_Dear Anna,_

_You came back today! I was so glad to hear you knocking on my door and asking if I wanted to have a cup of tea with you, but I couldn't respond back. It must have just been a fluke that you missed one day. Besides, it's only one._

_I was so happy when I heard you that after you left, I took off my gloves, and it was an entire four-and-a-half minutes before I froze anything. Isn't that great? Sadly, I know that amount of time isn't enough to do anything with you, not even have a cup of tea._

_Hearing your voice is the highlight of my day, and even though having to send you away is the low point, I am so happy you don't hate me. As stated before, I wouldn't love me. But you do. So thank you. I love you too._

_Love,_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna smiles. It's nice to see things turned out well for that moment. Maybe they hadn't given up on each other yet. If Anna had known just how much Elsa enjoyed hearing her, she might never have stopped stopping to stop at Elsa's door. Wait... what?

Oh well. Anna thinks she wants some hot chocolate. Maybe Elsa does too.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

For the longest time in Alexandra's life, things haven't been easy. She's been on her own for so long. She even remembers that two years ago, for almost an entire year, her daily life was to wake up, lie on the floor in a numb, emotionless state, and then go to sleep. She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to think. Sadly, in a twisted bitter irony, thinking was all she could do.

It actually baffles her how long it took her to realize that her feelings were full-blown depression, and even longer to finally care enough to do something.

It wasn't until a kind soul found her in a starved, close to death state of existence and nursed her back to health that Alexandra decided how much she hated being depressed. She hated how she couldn't feel anything emotionally. She hated being grounded and having to depend on others. So, instead of lying in an alleyway in Northern Ireland, like she had been doing, she started working again. Granted, she was stealing, but it always keeps her busy enough. It allows her to be free again, in a way.

Alexandra hasn't always been this way though. In fact, prior to her state of depression, she traveled all over Europe, hoping and searching for what now seems like an impossible goal. However, instead of the numb feeling, it was a mindset of blissful and determined denial that filled her entire being during that time.

If only she hadn't failed her only _real_ responsibility.

No! She is not going to think about it. She refuses to become depressed again. Her way of living now may not be the best, but it's all she can bring herself to do, and to her, anything is better than where she was before.

Why does she work for people she knows that are as bad as Hans? Well, when she's been through what she has, her only answer is why not?

Alexandra shakes her head and sighs. She thinks too much. The best thing for her to do right now is get nice and absorbed into her job. Research, at the moment. Yes indeed, she is a workaholic. She's devoted her life to her job simply because there's nothing else to devote it too.

But, she is enjoying this mission particularly. From the time when she was a child and even now, magic has always been something that filled her with wonder. All the magic was eradicated from her life when she became depressed, but now, slowly, strongly, and hopefully, she's building it back up through her work. She likes working. It distracts her from bad things.

One thing has been the same for years for her, however. There was always one consistency, and that is almost anything will set her off into a rage. Her temper is a short fuse, but like everything else, it wasn't always like that. It only started when she lost the last person who meant something to her.

_Dammit! Stop thinking and read the stupid book!_ she thinks, repeatedly slamming her shaky clenched fist to her head. She won't cry. She won't cry. She won't cry. Bringing on a steely look and locking her emotions up again, Alexandra takes a deep breath and opens the book. "The Magic and Mysteries of Arendelle: by Oaken," she reads aloud.

_Prologue_

_Magic, once thought fabled, but now is known to be real indeed. It is a wondrous substance that has the capability to fill each and every person with a sense of bemusement and mystery._

_I have spent many months studiously researching books and interviewing citizens of Arendelle to bring this very special novel to you, valued customer. A great deal of effort and care went into perfecting this._

_In my collection of short stories, based upon the legends and myths of Arendelle, I will leave you, the readers, to enjoy and speculate as to rather these stories could be as true as Queen Elsa herself. I, Oaken, strongly urge you to enjoy. Thank you._

_This gathering of stories was brought to you by Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna._

_Chapter 1- Trolls and the Fjords_

Alexandra stops reading momentarily. As much as she'd like to read about trolls and the fjords, she has a time sensitive schedule. She has orders to drop off the next letter for Queen Elsa, and she plans to do it tonight. Ergo, she'd like to read the section on the snow queen first, even if it does mean she reads the book out of order. The girl flips around through the pages until she comes to the section on Queen Elsa.

_Bonus- An Interview with the Snow Queen_

_This next section I have dedicated solely to the research of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who has been discovered to posses a magical control over snow and ice during her coronation when she mistakenly released an eternal winter over Arendelle and the surrounding area._

_Sadly, I personally was not able to be in attendance of the coronation to see how the winter had started firsthand, but after the eternal winter had ended and things had begun to settle back down to normal, I was able to schedule an interview with her. She was very welcome and cordial during it._

_(Disclaimer- The following is a word-for-word transcript of the interview between Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Oaken.)_

_(Oaken) "Hello, your majesty! I thank you for taking the time to allow this interview."_

_(Queen Elsa) "Good afternoon, Mr. Oaken. It's no trouble at all. I'm more than happy to participate."_

_"Ya, good good. Was there a specific reason you wanted to do this?"_

_"I suppose I only wanted to give as much information on my powers to the citizens of Arendelle as I could. This seemed like an effective method."_

_"I fully agree. Okay, my first question, the Great Thaw has only happened three weeks ago, how are you doing since then?"_

_"My role as queen is certainly new, but I believe I am prepared for the responsibilities that will come with it. My powers have also been considerably easier to control."_

_"Ya, your powers. Can you tell me, what is the secret of maintaining control of them?"_

_"Love."_

_"Oh ya, love is good. I have a family that I love myself. Wonderful people, they are. Who is the person that has your love? Your sister, Princess Anna?"_

_"Yes. We've been working in rebuilding a friendship together."_

_"Rebuilding a friendship? What happened to cause need for it to be rebuilt?"_

_"There was a tragic, ahem, accident from when we were children. I don't like talking about it much."_

_"I understand completely. However, are there any others who hold your affection? Perhaps a ROMANTIC interest?"_

_"Next question."_

_"No? Okay. What would you say is your greatest strength?"_

_"Hmm... My greatest strength... I would say that I care about the city of Arendelle and would try to protect it, even from myself if necessary."_

_"That's very compassionate. Very noble. Okay, let's see... Do you like ice cream?"_

_"I- wait, what? Ice cream?"_

_"Yes. There have been several people who wished to know, due to your powers of ice."_

_"I suppose I enjoy ice cream..."_

_"We are selling ice cream at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Feel free to stop by and have some, on the house."_

_"Er... That's very generous of you. Might we get back to the interview?"_

_"Ya, of course. What do you believe is the origin of your powers?"_

_"That's something I've always wondered myself. I was born with them, supposedly the first in my family proven to have ice magic, but there have been rumors of others reaching far back in my family tree. Of course, they're only rumors."_

_"Sometimes rumors can be true though, ya? Anywho, what is your favorite item to make out from your powers?"_

_"What is my-? What? I'm not sure I understand how this helps inform the general public."_

_"Please, just answer the question."_

_"Okay then. Although I don't plan on making anymore at the time, I'm quite fond of my snowmen."_

_"Oh yes. Olaf is a funny little guy, isn't he? Found him in my sauna once."_

_"What? Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry about that."_

_"Oh no. It's fine, just so long as he doesn't melt himself in there. Bad for business, and I'm not sure how well he'd recover."_

_"Right, um, next question, please?"_

_"Okay, just one more and we'll be all finished, sounds good? Good, good. Okay, the public is in good opinion of your magic, but what is your opinion?"_

_"My opinion? My powers are easier to control. That gates are open. I'm beginning to feel accepted by not only the town, but also by myself. I'm able to spend time with my sister again. Everything is perfect."_

_"Perfect is good, ya? Okay. That's all I have. Remember to visit Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Thanks for your time."_

_"It was my pleasure... I think."_

_(End transcript)_

_It was joyful fun to visit with Queen Elsa. Although she seemed terrifying and scary before, I'm hoping that getting to know her will change that view and allow you, valued reader, to see her real self._

_As for her magic, I have a theory on this. It was mentioned by her majesty that there have been rumors of other ice magic casters in the royal family. This is a cause for wonder. How many that have sat on the throne of Arendelle have also possessed this form of magic? Maybe it is genetic. Maybe something had happened to their family before Queen Elsa was born._

_There are so many possibilities. Personally, based on my research, I have concluded that there was probably at least one other in the Arendelle royal family that possessed ice magic, and it was a trait that was hidden within the generations until it manifested in Queen Elsa._

_Conclusion_

_From the seductive hulder to ferocious sea monsters, magic is all around us. Now we must just figure out what is myth, and what can be discovered. I thank you for taking the opportunity to-_

And Alexandra stops reading. That did help some, but it certainly wasn't what she was expecting. This was more of a novelty storybook rather than a serious research item. However, as the book did say, it is her responsibility to sort out fact and fiction. At least the interview was unedited and unadulterated. Reading Queen Elsa's exact words, even if they are a touch older than now, is worthwhile to her own studies.

_Magic could be genetic._.. she thinks to herself, slowly tapping her chin_. That's always a possibility to consider._

If a person is intelligent and open minded enough, any information is beneficial information. One only needs to know how to pull out the important parts from the utter malarkey. And they must also realize that sometimes the important parts could be the malarkey.

For example: the queen has no interest in pursuing a romantic interest, she was only just beginning to feel welcomed by others and herself, and her answers to the unexpected questions were brief and awkward. To Alexandra, and really anybody else, it is plain to tell that Queen Elsa not only has issues with self confidence, but also in social situations. She had trouble with adjusting to the questions that seemed more like small talk, something Alexandra could tell she wasn't prepared for. This is a person who likes it when they can expect things, and small talk is hard to predict.

Then again, simply by observing the queen on the day she was disguised as a commoner (it does puzzle the girl as to why she did that), those observations were easy to spot as well. This only fortifies Alexandra's theories.

It _also_ doesn't take a genius to remember it's been a while since she's eaten. Counting out some money (it's much less suspicious versus stealing), she sets out for the town.

32 minutes and 18 seconds later, Alexandra sits outside on a small restaurant patio, enjoying her lunch. Yes, it's cold out there, but with the exception of a few children playing a little ways away, she's alone, and that's preferable.

The thief, covered by her cloak goes to take another bite of her fårikål, which is a wonderful stew, when she notices a small girl a few feet away, staring at her.

Alexandra cautiously sets her spoon down. "... Hi."

"Why are you covering your face like that?" the little girl asks, pointing at her hood. This girl doesn't look older than five.

"Because I don't want anyone to see what I look like," Alexandra replies in hopes that the little girl would be satisfied and goes away and leave Alexandra to her stew.

She doesn't. "Why?" the girl asks instead.

Alexandra huffs, annoyed. "You're cute, I'll admit that much. Unfortunately for you, I don't care about cute, so beat it," she says in a tone that reveals she doesn't want to be bothered.

But the little girl giggles. "You're silly," she says, holding her hands over her mouth, trying to cover her laughter, but doing a poor job at it.

"Fine. What do you want?" the older girl says with an exasperated sigh, pushing her stew to the side. She can always eat it later.

"Will you be my friend?" the little girl asks.

"No," comes Alexandra's curt answer. "Go play with those other kids."

"I can't. They don't like me." The little girl bows her head sadly. "They hate that I'm different."

"Different?" Alexandra wonders. She has a bit of a soft spot for the kids who are oddballs.

The girl lifts the bottom of her dress to show Alexandra her feet. More specifically, to show her a small wooden foot belted onto a stump ankle. "See? I was born like this. My daddy made me the foot, and a crutch, but the other kids don't like my foot and took my crutch." Geeze. Kids have gotten a lot meaner since Alexandra was five. "My foot makes me bad," the girl explains.

"Don't listen to them. Just because you're different, doesn't mean you're bad," Alexandra says.

"But they don't like different."

Alexandra turns in her chair, now completely facing the five-year-old. The older girl begins to roll up her left pant leg, showing a slightly disfigured calf, faded scars on the top of the skin. "My leg's different too. A few years ago, I got hurt, and it broke in a lot of places. Even though it healed and I can use it, it still acts kinda funny sometimes."

"So... " The little girl thinks for a minute, tapping her head. "Even though we're different from others, we're the same to each other," she finally concludes.

"That's a good thought," Alexandra says. "And even if we weren't the same, just know there's nothing wrong with being a little different. Your foot doesn't change how sweet you are, just like my leg doesn't change how I am. The only thing it changes is that you and I, we just got to work a little harder."

"Work a little harder?"

"That's right. And if that fails, then those people aren't worth being friends with," the older girl tells her. "Now go on and play, or go home, little girl."

"Goodbye, friend." The girl waves and runs away to the group of children. At first, they tease her, not letting her have her crutch back, but then Alexandra watches as another girl stands up for her little friend. The second girl hands the crutch to the first, and the newly found pair of friends walks away from the bullies.

Alexandra smiles and takes a bite of her still warm fårikål. _Cute kid_, she thinks.

* * *

><p>12:01 am. The sun has been gone from the sky for a while now. Even the moonlight is dim from the silvery sliver that is low in the sky, threatened to be covered by clouds. With luck, it won't rain or snow. By Alexandra's guesses, the chance of precipitation isn't high.<p>

The chances of the castle being awake are low as well. Excellent. Alexandra will make her move in delivering Mr. Westerguard's letter to Queen Elsa.

Creeping as silently as a shadow, Alexandra runs to the opened castle gates. She spies a guard on duty, but she isn't worried. She watches as the man lulls himself into sleep, again and again, trying to remain awake. Smirking as he finally dozes off, she sneaks past him into the courtyard. He's stupid for falling asleep, but when he has a job as boring as night watchman, she can't blame him.

Alexandra reaches the wall under the window the the queen's study. Using her hands and feet, she climbs, first onto a ledge, then to a roof. There's a pillar too she has to get across, but it's too icy to simply scale straight up, which is the most direct way. She can't risk falling, so using a series of short ledges and roofs, the girl climbs to the window, taking great care in her footing. It's time consuming, but safer.

The thief peeks her head into the window, looking and listening. She can see the queen hunched over a desk, her gaze nowhere near the window Alexandra was occupying. This was unforeseen to Alexandra, but she will just have to make do.

She silently crawls inside, feeling the warmth of the room surround her. It's freezing out there. The girl sneaks right behind Queen Elsa, moving as slowly as possible. Any sharp or sudden movements may disrupt the queen's peripheral vision and cause her to notice the girl.

But this is nothing new to Alexandra. She places the letter on the floor in the center of the room. The queen is sure to notice the white envelope contrasting with the dark wood of the floor.

Alexandra turns and exits again through the window, shutting it not quite all the way. The girl secures a spot on a ledge above the window. The roof is sloped in such a way that for Queen Elsa to see her, she must climb outside the window.

Lastly, she must get the queen's attention. The young woman takes a small pebble from her pocket and leans over the roof. With a quick jerk of her hand, she tosses it at the window to make a noise, and then retreats to her hiding place.

She watches the window fly open and Queen Elsa look outside. After a minute, she leaves Alexandra's sight.

A gasp. The snow queen must have found the letter.

A rip, as she opens it.

A pause, where Alexandra assumes she reads it.

Then a sound like glass breaking. Was that her magic? Did she explode with so much emotion that her powers came out? To Alexandra, that knowledge is unusual.

She doesn't normally take risks like this, but the thief can't help herself from leaning over the window, upside down, and looking inside.

_Interesting_... she thinks as she sees the sad wreck of a queen, and the rubble of ice around her. This clearly weighs heavily on the queen, but Alexandra wouldn't know why; she never read the contents of the letter.

Though she has had her depressed bursts before in her life, when it comes to her research, Alexandra can become emotionally detached.

_Fascinating_, she thinks, looking at the magic, not having nearly as much sympathy as she probably should in a situation like this. But then again, she doesn't know the queen personally. Reading and studying a person is one thing, but actually knowing them is another.

Why _should_ Alexandra care so much? Maybe Queen Elsa has done something to offend Mr. Westerguard. Maybe she hasn't. All Alexandra knows is that it's not her problem. Getting personally involved only leads to trouble. The person who cared for Alexandra when she was depressed got in trouble because they helped her. Alexandra won't make the same mistake.

This girl looks to stick out for herself, and despite having a soft spot for outcast children, Queen Elsa is no child, so Alexandra turns to a state where she does not care. Because after all, business is business.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

She knows this has been stated before, but Elsa couldn't be more frustrated. Or confused. She frowns, picking up the orders from Hans, and reading them over again and again, but it just doesn't make much sense.

_Elsa,_

_I will be brief. Cut all ties and trade to Weselton. Give no explanation. That is all._

_Hans_

Hans asked Elsa to reestablish trade with Weselton, and now, at the request of the very same man, she must dissolve it all again. Why did he bring her back to the same situation? He is sending her in circles and all it does is throw her off of what he could be planning.

It's causing her magic to errupt in flurries of emotion all over her study. Hues and shades of red, amber, and purple surround her in an icy explosion, shards and spikes extending outward in 360 degrees, all coming from a single center. Elsa.

She can't afford to disobey Hans. He has made it clear that he can easily penetrate the castle security without her knowledge. And even if Elsa does manage to apprehend this messenger, who's to say Hans won't simply hire another? Until Elsa can decipher exactly what he's up to and how to stop him, Hans has the advantage here.

Elsa pushes her bangs back, which had somehow flopped in front of her eyes. Sighing, she waves her arms up high.

_Love will thaw,_ she thinks, and at that statement, all of the ice in the room had come together at once, and then she vanishes it in a sparkle. Taking a seat at her desk (in her comfortable chair), she pulls out some paper, a quill, and ink from one of the drawers.

The queen sighs, not knowing just how she should write this out, but starts jotting down words anyway. She keeps her letter simple and short, providing no explanation, just as was requested of her. She sets the parchment aside and leans back in her chair, holding her forehead exasperatedly. Once it dries, she'll send it off come the morning.

She can't freak out over this Hans situation anymore. She doesn't want to, and now she simply _can't_. It's emotionally draining, and Elsa is all cried out now. Now, she need to figure out how to counter Hans's plans. She needs to take action. She'll have to do it without Hans's knowledge, in secret, and she can't directly defy his orders, but there must be something she can do to stop him. Her first step: figure out just what he's up to.

The next question she has, and has had for quite a while now, is how? What has he left for her orders? What can she use to put his plan together?

Elsa holds her face in her hands, the traces of headache beginning to creep up on her. What she needs is to relax for once and not worry about Hans so much. It's the middle of the night. There are better times for this. She is not going to give up, but she does need to sleep. Maybe that will help refresh her mind and body and get her ready to think clearly. Right now, her head is muddled and her thoughts are cloudy.

The blonde stands up and walks off. She makes her way through the halls to her and her sister's bedroom.

Suddenly, though, she stops, hearing something... different. It's a very faint noise, but she follows it down the hall. It takes her to another corridor, far from where she originally was.

She finds where the noise is coming from: Brandr's room. It's quieter now than it was earlier; he must have heard her coming. She knocks on the door to be sure.

"Hello? Brandr, are you okay?" Elsa asks, speaking through the door. There's no reply as all of the noise ceased completely. She knows it's late, and the most logical reason to him not answering is because he's asleep, but Elsa knows she heard something. So she feels it's only best to check on him.

She tries the doorknob, which isn't locked like she assumed, and enters. She sees Brandr, sitting in a mess of blankets, his eyes teary and red, staring at Elsa.

"Y-yeah?" he asks, choking back a sob, wiping his eyes quickly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Elsa asks, rushing to his side.

Brandr shakes his head. "Nothing." he says with his voice cracking.

Elsa frowns further and pulls him into a tight hug. He's warm, almost too hot to touch, but Elsa endures it. "Now you don't need to lie. Just tell me what's bothering you and we can work together to figure out a way to fix it," she says in an assuring tone, pulling familiar words from her mind. Similar words that Anna has said to her.

Brandr starts crying again. He holds up his hand, a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. Elsa furrows her brows, confused. She pulls the paper from his tight grip and opens it up. Her eyes widen as she recognizes it. This is a report about the casualties on the Icebreaker, the ship that had crashed. It was in her desk this morning, but it vanished earlier this evening. Now she knows what happened to it.

"I killed them!" Brandr shouts. He looks up and points at the paper, his eyes wet. "'18 deceased,' it says right there! And it's my fault!" He buries his face between his knees, sobbing again. "_I killed them!"_ he repeats over and over, loudly whispering to himself.

"Oh, Brandr, that wasn't your fault." Elsa pulls him closer to her. She stroke his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Yes it was! _I_ lit the fireworks! _I_ caused the explosion! _I_ killed them!" he yells. Maybe he didn't believe it before, but now seeing the fact confirmed in such an official way forces him to accept it. And the guilt is clearly eating him up.

"Yes, people died, but that wasn't your fault. You didn't want to do that and you in no way meant to. But it was Hans's intention to blow up the ship, and one way or another, it was going to happen," she says, speaking softly, and putting as much truth and charm into her voice as she can. "You being there was simply a misfortune."

"Seems like whenever I'm anywhere I cause misfortune," he says, snapping his voice, but sounding calmer than he was earlier. She's making progress.

"You aren't causing it. You've just got an unlucky way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You make it sound like some happy accident," Brandr says glumly, drying his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "It's not."

"It's not happy, not at all. It's very tragic, but you being apart of it was an accident," Elsa tells him.

"It's a pretty awful mistake then," Brandr says. His eyes start to tear up again and he plants his face into his arms. "They're _dead_. Don't you get it?"

Elsa nods, agreeing with him. "I do get it," she says. Poor Brandr. He shouldn't have to go through thos. How can she help? She suddenly gets an idea. "Let me tell you a story."

Brandr looks at her, his face confused. "I hardly think that now is an appropriate time for a story."

"Just listen. It's relevant. Okay?" Elsa asks him.

Brandr sighs. "Okay."

"Good. This is a story about a princess. Two princesses in fact. Now these two princesses, not only were they sisters, but also best friends. But they had a secret, the oldest princess had a special power," Elsa tells him, nodding her head. "Are you still listening?"

"Yeah. I'm still listening. Two princesses. Special power. Is this really important?" he asks, still looking and probably feeling pretty lousy.

"Yes, it's very important. Now pay attention," she tells him, holding his shoulder. "These princesses were inseparable. They played together with the special power every single day. It was the best time for them. But they didn't realize the power was dangerous too. And one night, while they were playing, the older sister struck the younger with her powers. It was an accident of course, but it still happened. Now, the younger sister, who was only five at the time, and the only way to save her was to erase her memories of the power. The older sister didn't fare so well either. She became scared of what she could do. And for thirteen long, long years, the two grew apart. The older princess, now a queen, was still scared. She hid her secret from everyone."

"She hid it, still?" Brandr asks, now sounding somewhat interested. His eyes and nose are still red, but his voice is steady. "And why did the two sisters stay apart? After thirteen years they could have explained everything."

"The younger sister wanted to, but the older one was worried she could hurt someone. So she hid," Elsa explains to the boy. "But no matter how hard she tried to hide them, the queen's powers were one day forced into the open, where everyone could see. So, she ran away. She ran away where she thought no one could find find her, and there, she thought she was safe. But even though they were apart for so long, the princess still loved her sister, and went to find her. However, when they did finally meet, the queen got scared that she would hurt her little sister again, and in the chaos she caused, the queen accidentally struck her again, this time fatal."

Brandr's eyes widen, but he remains silent, looking at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Now, the older sister was devastated," Elsa continues, giving his arm a comforting squeeze. "This was the last thing she wanted to cause. However, after a miraculous act of true love, the princess somehow survived the ordeal, and they both decided to reconnect again, with no more hiding. But the queen still felt guilty, and before things could be happy again, she needed to forgive herself for all of the things she did. And once she did, the two sisters could finally live in harmony again. The end."

Brandr huffs, dropping his head down again. "So? It's just a story," he says.

"The thing is, it's not just a story. I was the queen in that story, and Anna was the princess. Because of my mistakes, I lost my best friend, and then I almost killed her, while endangering all of Arendelle," Elsa tells the teen. "I caused plenty of trouble and misery for my sister and my people, but they forgave me, because they knew I had no malicious intentions. But I had to forgive myself. That was the hard part."

"But, how can I?" Brandr asks. "No one died on your cause."

"First, you need to accept that people are going to make mistakes, even terrible mistakes, but they happen. If you want to help, you need to start by not being so hard on yourself."

"That's not enough. I should do something for the families of the people who died," Brandr states firmly.

"That's a good idea, Brandr," Elsa agrees wholeheartedly. "But now it's late, and we both need to get some rest."

Brandr sniffles, nodding. "Okay," he says in a small, quiet voice.

"If you'd like, I can stay until you fall asleep," Elsa suggests. Brandr lays down, nodding as he places his head on the pillow.

"Okay," he says again, closing his eyes. Elsa shifts into a chair beside the bed. She gently adjusts his blanket, pulling it over his shoulders.

"Goodnight," she says, whispering to him. Slowly, he manages to fall to sleep, Elsa there to comfort him if he needs it. Once he does, she finally decides it's time for her to go to bed. It's been a long night and she needs it.

She makes her way to her bedroom, smiling as she sees Anna sprawled out in a dead sleep. The queen falls asleep almost as soon as she lays down.

* * *

><p><em>58 minutes earlier...<em>

Alexandra carefully climbs away from the queen's window.

The castle top is slick with ice, and a layer of frost over the top of that, so it is important she doesn't slip.

She stayed to watch the magic for a while longer, observing how it extends from a single point, and how Queen Elsa has to both physically and mentally calm herself before the ice can actually vanish. But once the magic was gone, Alexandra left Queen Elsa to think.

But the magic is so much more powerful than Alexandra could have anticipated. She's heard about Arendelle being frozen, everyone has, but seeing just how strong it is, in person, blows away the original thoughts she had on the subject. And this reaction was only from a letter. She can only imagine what devastation might happen if something drastic happened to Queen Elsa.

Although she hates to admit Mr. Westerguard did something she liked, Alexandra is actually starting to enjoy this job.

_I don't like that man_, she thinks, still slowly making her way down the roof_. I don't know what he's up to, whether it's good or bad, and I don't know how Queen Elsa has done him wrong, because she had to have done something, but I've got to say, this is getting interestin- AH_!

Her weaker leg gives out suddenly, causing her to collapse and slip, nearly falling off of the roof. She didn't actually shout out loud, but a small noise did escape her, along with the sound of the scraping ice from her misstep.

Now, there she is, hanging on by her fingers (which is more difficult than it looks, thank you very much). She huffs, more annoyed at herself than anything, blowing a small piece of her hood from her eyes.

_Great. I suppose I deserved that_, she thinks, looking at the ground. It's not that far, so she swings her legs back some and drops the rest of the way, landing with a soft thud. She stands up and dusts off her hands.

Plant the second letter: complete

Now, that was the last thing Hans gave her to deliver, but her orders were also to stay in town until further notice, so that's what she intends to do.

It's the middle of the night. The moon is dark. Most of Arendelle is peacefully asleep. So Alexandra is wondering, is now a bad time to browse the town?

Alexandra lightly steps in the town square, pleased to have the space all to herself. It's a quiet, peaceful, friendly little place. No nefarious fellows, or dangerous establishments. But, after walking a little outside of the main town, she notices a unique looking building. The lights are on, because it's away from the town, it's noisier, and the most interesting part? It isn't even a building. It's a boat. And it's open for business.

She opens the door and steps in, warm air and light flooding her senses. The rowdy atmosphere remains mostly undisturbed by her presence.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" a waiter asks her from behind the counter of the bar, noticing a new customer.

"Water would be fine," Alexandra replies, taking a seat in one of the tiny tables near the bar.

_I kinda like this place,_ she thinks to herself, admiring the sailor inspired decor. A small mermaid shaped lantern hangs above her head.

"Hey there pretty lady," a drunken man slurs, leaning heavily into her table. "Take off your hood so I can see your pretty eyes."

Alexandra sighs. Almost the day she turned sixteen years old and ever since, it has become increasingly more difficult for her to go about her business unnoticed.

"No, I'd rather keep it on," she replies, pushing him away, hoping he will leave without trouble. "Go away, before I punch your nose in, _Prince Charming_." She rolls her eyes, sarcasm leaking from her mouth.

"Don't be so sour," he presses on. "Maybe you need a drink to loosen up." He turns to the bartender with a mighty grin. "A drink for the pretty lady, my good sir."

"Thanks, but as much as I'd love to hang out with you and your nasty drunk breath, I don't drink," Alexandra tells him again, using more force as she pushes him. "Not interested."

"Let the girl be," the barman shouts to the man, shaking his head. He brings Alexandra her water. "Here you go, your water, miss. Sorry if this man is causing trouble."

"It's nothing entirely new," Alexandra says.

"Water?" the drunk man exclaims, now sitting in the chair next to the thief. "When I said bring her a drink, I meant whiskey!" He puts his unwanted arm around Alexandra. "Water isn't going to get her to go to bed with-"

_Bam_!

And just like that, Alexandra has had enough. She pulls her fist back, watching the man recoil in pain.

"My nose!" he screams, holding his now bloodied face. "It's broken! I'm dying! That bitch did it!" He raises his arm, intending to hit her back.

"Touch me again and I'll do worse," she says firmly, giving cause for him to pause. She picks up her glass and takes a sip of her water. "And you aren't dying, nor is your nose broken. It just hurts. Some ice ought to keep it from bruising too badly." She smiles sweetly, almost taunting him

The man scoffs angrily, clenching his fists before he looks at all of the people around him. "Forget it. Some wenches just ain't worth the trouble," he grumbles, storming away.

Alexandra has a major intolerance for drunk people.

"Well..." The barman looks to the man who stormed off, then to Alexandra. "You _really _didn't want that drink."

"I don't drink alcohol," Alexandra states.

The barman gives her an odd look. "I guessing there's an 'anymore' after that statement," he says to her, rubbing his chin. "You don't drink alcohol _anymore_."

"Well you guessed wrong, asshole," Alexandra snaps at him immediately.

"No, I'm sure that because of the hostility in your voice that I guessed _right,_" he says, sounding absolutely confident in his words, and showing no resentment towards her. "You had a problem before, didn't you? A drinking problem. But you hated it, so you kicked that problem, didn't you?"

"I _almost_ had a problem, but it didn't fully manifest. And I'm not answering anything els to you," Alexandra says, staring at her glass because he isn't entirely wrong yet. "It's none of your business, you stupid creep."

"That's okay, you don't have to answer," he says in a kind voice.

He isn't trying to be mean to her at all; he actually seems like a genuinely good person. But Alexandra doesn't like him. He points out too many things she doesn't like.

"But I _will_ keep going," he continues, making Alexandra sigh in an annoyed tone. "Now, you look like you're in a good shape, so it's been a great deal of time since you got over it. Addiction is a hard thing to get rid of on your own, including minor ones that didn't fully appear, and even though a lot of the willpower was your own, I'm guessing you had a pal help you through it. Expect, your friend isn't here anymore, and you're blaming yourself, which is why you are in a pub, by yourself, drinking water, and punching grown men in the face, seething mad at the world," he finishes, crossing his arms.

"..."

"Of course," the man says, nodding. Oh great he isn't finished. "That friend leaving wasn't why you started drinking; it's why you stopped. It was something else, the loss of a close friend, family member, or lover that caused you to pick it up."

Once again, Alexandra does not answer him.

"How'd I do?" the man holds his arms out.

"With guesses like that, why are you even working as a bartender?" Alexandra finally asks, her head dropped in her hands.

"When you're doing something you love, you never work a day in your life," the barman answers. "Don't feel so terrible. You've done a great thing by ridding yourself of it before it became drastic. Not just anyone can do that."

Alexandra sighs. "Why are you doing this? Trying to help me?"

"Because that's what I consider my job. Helping people. Owning a pub is just a side hobby," he tells her. "The next victim of my help is going to be that man who you were oh so friendly associating with earlier." He laughs a little.

"You know no good deed goes unpunished," she informs him in a last ditch attempt to accomplish... to accomplish... Who knows what she's trying to accomplish?

"When you think like that, I suppose it's true," he agrees. "But that's not my way of thinking, and I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing. So stop hating on the world and stop hating on yourself. You're better now."

Alexandra remains silent. She stands, places some money on the counter (maybe a little too much money), and starts walking towards the exit.

"I'll take this as a thank you!" the barman shouts, knowing she intended it as one, and pockets the money.

"Shut the hell up," she growls.

"You're most welcome. Come again!"

Alexandra rushes into the cold night, leaving the crowd and warmth of the ship. She is not going to stick around, just in case the drunk man from earlier decided to wait until she was alone to get his revenge.

Damn, that barman was good at figuring people out. She hated when she was depressed and it caused her to drink, even through she hated that too. But she's never touching that stuff again.

_Great,_ she thinks, sighing to herself a little angrily. _Doesn't this bring up such wonderful memories._

Maybe it's time for her to go to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

Anna has a teensy confession. Earlier tonight, when Elsa came into their room late, Anna was not actually in a dead sleep, as her sister assumed. She in fact had made it to her bed barely two minutes before Elsa did.

Anna just couldn't fall sleep. She and Elsa agreed that there wouldn't be any more work and for the rest of the night they would just relax...

Until Elsa didn't.

_A few hours earlier..._

"'Just one more letter,' she said. 'Go on without me,' she said," Anna mumbles to herself, wondering why Elsa is still missing, and marching up to the study, intending on finding out. "Must be some long letter... It better be some long letter..." she says in a serious tone.

She sighs, biting the side of her cheek. "I hope nothing's wrong."

She soon reaches the door to Elsa's study and knocks. The red-haired girl waits a minute, but receives no reply.

_Huh. That's odd, _she thinks. She tries again once more.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna? You in there?" Anna asks.

She decides to let herself in. However, on the inside, there nobody in there. So where is Elsa at now?

She looks around the deserted room. The workplace is neat, per usual. Answered letters are set to the left. Unanswered, at least if there were any remaining, would be set to the right.

Anna is just about to leave and search around the castle until she notices a scrap of paper crumpled up and discarded on the ground.

Well that's definitely strange. Even if it's some ridiculous proposal or store flyer, Elsa _always_ uses the trash bin. Anna stoops down and picks it up, opening it out of curiosity.

It's only an envelope though, with Elsa's name written on the front. But it was not treated very kindly, Anna can easily tell, what with how tightly it's been crumpled and by the tears from roughly opening it. Anna can only wonder what was inside it that could have caused such a reaction.

And the paper is freezing cold too.

Anna admits it. She's suspicious that something's going on without her knowledge. But Elsa wouldn't keep anything from her. Not anymore... would she?

True, Elsa has been acting panicky for the past few months, but maybe that's just how Elsa is. Anna doesn't know all of ways her sister can behave, not yet at least. Maybe they're just moving past this honeymoon stage and only now are they revealing their true selves to each other.

On the other hand, Anna is pretty darn sure Elsa isn't that scared and panicky of everything. Not enough to freeze things at one uncomfortable letter. And the princess also remembers way back when Elsa shot a mysterious beacon of red ice into the sky, for no reason apparently. She's not going to forget that just yet!

And why is this room so cold?!

Anna shivers a little, rubbing the warmth back into her arms. Sure, it's pretty much winter and the outside air can affect the temperature of a room, but even though the window is open (she ought to shut that), it shouldn't be this frigid in here. She wonders if this is Elsa's doing.

That's it. Anna is suspicious enough to go straight up to her sister and demand to know exactly what is going on. This princess isn't blindly stupid. Oh no, when she puts her mind to it, Anna can figure out anything she wants, and do anything she wants.

Already, she's marching right out of Elsa's study! Then she quickly goes back to close the window. But she's outside it again in no time at all! Anna is getting some answers!

But... what if she is only putting random pieces of observations together and convincing herself that something is wrong even if it isn't? (It was an amusing pastime as a lonely child.) What if this really is the real Elsa and Anna questioning her just causes mayhem? Maybe nothing is wrong. Or maybe something is, but she just can't go accuse her sister point-blank! So Anna's going to have to get some more proof. But should she even follow through? She doesn't want to come off as completely loony.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming her way, echoing off of the silent halls. By the soft click-clack pattern, the princess believes it must be Elsa.

_I can't let her think I'm suspicious, not until I know for a fact there's trouble,_ Anna thinks quickly. She looks around, and then darts into their bedroom, jumping and landing on her bed. She hides under the covers, conveying the illusion that she's in a deep slumber. She adds a light snore or six, just to add some realistic effects. Not even a full two minutes later does Elsa enter, heading straight to sleep.

Anna has decided. She's going to keep a close eye on Elsa, a very close eye, but she won't let anyone know of her suspicions yet. And, for everyone's sake, she hopes that she is being nuts and Elsa is just overanxious and jumpy and nothing is actually wrong.

Yeah. Everything is probably okay.

* * *

><p>Kristoff smiles. It's been a good morning. Nothing happened, but it was good. Everything has finally settled down from the shipwreck drama. Now don't get him wrong, he's glad Elsa made it out okay, and he has given her and Anna plenty of time to catch up.<p>

He straightens his vest a little, just to be a little more presentable, and looks into a mirror. He's at the castle, like he usually is, in one of the bedrooms cleaning himself up a bit and waiting for Anna to finish her work. Now, because it's winter, his own job as an ice harvester is a lot easier, mostly because he doesn't have to make day long trips deep into the mountains to get ice. There's a frozen lake almost every twenty feet. So because of his job being easier, he's already done for the day. Finished this morning.

His vest immediately turns back to looking crooked. He frowns and fixes it again.

_Better_, he thinks, nodding his head with a grin. _Kristoff, you clean up nicely, if I do say so myself. And well, I do._ A self-assured smile set plainly on his face, and a slight swagger in his heavy footsteps, Kristoff leaves the room, headed out to finish waiting for Anna.

Everyone seems to always try to grasp Anna's attention, and Kristoff can't really blame them; Anna's a great person, and Kristoff has never minded being out of the spotlight, he can do other things on his own, but he's missed spending the time he used to with her, and now it's his turn with Anna.

That's right, he has the entire afternoon with the princess. It's no wonder why he's so pleased. For the rest of the day, he gets to be with her. No royal business, no problems with sisters, no interrupting snowmen. It'll just be him and-

"Oh, hello, Kristoff!" comes a cheerful voice, though not the one he was expecting.

Kristoff slaps his palm to his forehead. So much for no interrupting snowmen. But, it's not the worst thing that could happen.

"Hi, Olaf..." Kristoff says with a sigh.

"Hi," Olaf says again.

"I already said- nevermind. Hi, again."

"So I hear you and Anna have the day together today."

"Yeah. We do. Just us two," Kristoff replies.

"That sounds wonderful!" Olaf beams with joy. "What do you have planned?" he asks.

"I don't actually have much of anything planned, exactly," Kristoff says. He doesn't, it's true. "I was thinking about maybe dinner somewhere, mainly though, I just want to spend time with her."

"Dinner? Yum!" Olaf smiles. "What are we having?"

"We, as in Anna and I, are going to have dinner," Kristoff clarifies, making sure the snowman understands. "And I'm not sure what. I'll figure something out. She does like sandwiches, and there has to be a kind we haven't tried."

"Well that sounds like a great plan," Olaf tells him with a confidence in his tone that Kristoff can't help but smile at.

"Okay, Olaf. So what can I do for you?" the large man asks, folding his arms. Olaf clearly wanted something. So Kristoff may as well be helpful, if he can, and the two could depart happily.

"Oh! Right! I was looking for my friends. I was with them and suddenly I wasn't," Olaf tells him, shrugging. "Have you seen them?"

"Your friends... Ingunn and... Brandon, was it?" Kristoff asks, unsure.

Olaf shakes his head. "No. Ingrid and Brandr. But it's an easy mistake, since those names are so close together, you silly reindeer man you." He chortles, waving his hand dismissively.

"Right. My mistake. Well I think I saw them looking for you about twenty minutes ago when I was with Sven in the stables."

"Good idea, Kristoff!" Olaf says excitedly. "I'll go ask Sven if he knows!"

"Wait Olaf, I don't think you-!" He sighs and watches Olaf run away. "... He'll find them," he says, convincing himself that what he's saying is true.

Back to Anna.

Kristoff smiles. Not even Olaf's crazy antics can dampen his spirits. Maybe he should get her a gift. She likes irises. He'll get her an iris. No, scratch that, he'll get her a whole bouquet of irises.

Kristoff decides he's got enough time to make a quick trip into the town. It won't take long. And if it's for Anna, why not?

"Hmm..." He rubs his chin, looking over all the variety the small stall of flowers had to offer.

"You see anything you like?" the woman who runs the stall asks him, shivering in her coat. It's an impressive collection, being winter after all, and he's got to hand it to the owner for keeping her business open despite the cold.

"Yeah," Kristoff replies, picking out a few flowers. Irises, for sure. When a person spends most of their life outdoors, they have to be familiarized with all sorts of plant life, so he knows which is which.

The man pulls some money from his pocket and hands it to the lady. She smiles warmly and accepts it, already handing him his change. He nods and leaves her extra, just because he admires her ability to bear this weather and grow these flowers anyway.

Kristoff then walks back to the castle, flowers in hand. He just makes it inside before he sees Anna coming towards him.

"Oh there you are!" she says happily, coming towards him, her arms folded across her chest. "I was looking for you. I'm all done with paperwork today." She opens her arms.

"Hi there, feisty-pants." He smiles, wrapping her tightly in a hug. "I'm here now."

Anna smiles as he pulls her closer. "I can see that," she says, giving him a kiss. Finally, she lets loose a light gasp as notices the flowers in his hand. "Are those for me?"

"Well..." Kristoff pretends to think, looking at the flowers curiously. "I went into town today, stopped a stall, and I bought these for the prettiest girl I know."

Anna blinks, still waiting for a clear answer. "_So_?" She twiddles her thumbs.

"Yeah," Kristoff says with a chuckle. "They're for you, Anna." He hands her the bouquet. She takes the flowers, grinning joyfully.

"Thank you, Kristoff," she says.

"I'm just glad you like them."

"Oh you know I do." Anna pushes him playfully, but then decides to kiss him again. Flowers, they do work. "You're just nice like that."

"Well, I am a nice guy after all," he reminds her with a smirky grin, causing her to giggle lightly.

"True," she admits, nodding. She takes his arm. "So what do you feel like doing this afternoon, Mr. Nice Guy? You could always take me ice harvesting." She flutters her eyelashes persuasively.

"Heh. Nice try. Maybe another time," he says back.

"It was worth a shot. You can't avoid taking me forever, you know."

"I can try."

Anna rolls her eyes. "So, you don't have _anything_ planned?" she asks, looking him the eye.

"No, not really."

"Are you sure? Because I might have an idea," she continues. She twirls her hands together, seeming energetic.

Kristoff pauses. "Sure, why not?" he decides, speaking in a light, carefree manner. He trusts her enough.

"Okay!" Anna steps away, starting to run. She stops. "I'll be right back... Wait here! Right here," she tells him, staggering a little. She smiles at him and sprints back upstairs.

Let's see, that was about 45 seconds and they haven't even gotten outside yet.

But he is curious about what she has planned. Anna's surprising like that. He can never fully know just what she has up her sleeve.

"Alright, got it!" Anna yells to him from the top of the stairs.

The blond man looks up at her, just in time to see her slide down the banister of the stairwell and land in a skip at the bottom.

"Whoa," Kristoff comments. And who said she isn't graceful? Nobody who's classified as some ditzy klutz can do something like that.

"Yeah," Anna grins almost smugly, a case of some kind in one hand. "It's no big deal, just a stair railing," she says cooly. "Although, it's a little impressive," the girl admits.

"Yeah, a little. So, what's the case all about?" he asks, gesturing to the item clutched in her hands.

"Oh, right!" Anna opens two silvery latches on the case, lifting the lid and revealing a stringed instrument inside. "Ta da! It's the lute you gave me for my birthday. I know things have been kind of hectic lately, but now that it's calmer, I was wondering if you could teach me a few things. But only if you want to of course."

Kristoff smiles. "I couldn't have planned it better myself," he says.

"Great. And maybe after, we could get diner together," she suggests, nodding her head to the side a little.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kristoff starts walking, motioning for her to follow. "Come on, let's find somewhere warm in the castle we can practice at," he tells her.

"Good idea," Anna says, closing up her case and catching up with Kristoff, matching his pace. As soon as she does, Kristiff puts an arm around her waist, gently holding her close.

"So, that's a nice case," the man comments as they walk.

"Oh, yeah. I figured the lute would be a little safer like this. You never know what might happen."

Kristoff nods. "Smart," he says.

"Oh, really?" Anna asks, a hint of surprise in her tone. "Well that's good."

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Here, this will work."

They've made their way to a sitting room in the castle, complete with a fireplace, tables, chairs, and a single matching couch. Anna takes a seat on the settee, getting her instrument from its case, while Kristoff lights a fire.

"That's better," he says, sitting on the sofa next to Anna. He purses his lips for a second. "It's still kind of cold in here, though. You'd better get closer to me. Shared body heat will help keep warm."

Anna smiles, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity. "How thoughtful of you, Kristoff," she says, moving nearer to him.

"Just looking out for you," he says, smiling as well. They take the chance to share a kiss.

"I know you are," Anna says. She leans away to pick up the lute. "Let's get started! What are we doing first? Learning songs? Composing music?"

"Well... First you're going to want to hold it right." He shifts the lute, moving her hands as well, into the right place. "Then you hold the strings down with one hand."

"Like this?" She looks up at him, her fingers over the strings.

"Close. Make sure they're pressed down all the way or else the sounds will be unclear." He guides her hand to the right position over the instrument. "It might feel a little awkward at first, but it gets better."

"Okay, thanks." She smiles.

"Great. Now you just use the other hand to pluck the strings."

"This way?" Anna asks, plucking the strings repeatedly.

"Yeah, like that. You've got it," he tells her happily.

"Really? Woo-hoo!" Anna gives a short cheer. "Although my fingers are starting to hurt a little bit. Is that normal?"

"Don't worry, that's supposed to happen," Kristoff lets her know. "Your fingertips will eventually get used to the strings and build up a protection."

"Oh okay. Good. I thought I was crazy or something for feeling that."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"_Excuse me_?" Anna asks, blinking and waiting for him to explain. She sets the lute aside, in the instance that she might accidentally use it as a weapon.

"I won't lie. You're a little crazy," Kristoff repeats. Anna opens her mouth to protest, but Kristoff stops her. "_But_ it's a great kind of crazy. The kind everyone wishes they could be. The kind of crazy that I love."

Anna smiles, rolling her eyes, but deciding to take the compliment. "You're a real treat, Kristoff Bjorgman. And you're _just_ as crazy as I am."

"Yeah, probably," Kristoff agrees.

"But I would never want you to change," the princess continues, leaning over onto his chest.

Kristoff smiles as she gets nearer, taking the chance to kiss her again, more passionately this time. "I feel the same way, feisty-pants," he says.

"How about we take a little break?" Anna asks, a grin on her face as she lays almost entirely on top of him.

"I think I'd like that," Kristoff says back.

* * *

><p>Maybe Anna is a little crazy. She can admit it. Maybe it's crazy of her to suspect anything strange is going on with Elsa. Maybe she should just forget about the whole ordeal. And she will.<p>

For now.

But, if Anna catches any other abnormal behavior from her sister, her suspicions will be back and twice as strong. Of course, she trusts Elsa, which is why she is dropping the subject, but she also can't help feeling certain things. So if Elsa does come across as a little fishy (meaning suspicious and not a literal little fish. Anna knows the difference) Anna will ask her about it.

At this moment however, after a wonderful afternoon with Kristoff, Anna is not dubious of anything. Right now, she has one last journal of Elsa's to read.

Anna's noticed that the entries have been less frequent, less joyful. Only on certain occasions did Elsa write.

_March 16, 1835_

_Dear Anna,_

_They are getting stronger. It's so much harder to hide, and I hate it._

_I'm a hazard to you. To everyone. I just want to be someone else. But I understand that is impossible and I must be who I am. I will be the perfect good girl that Papa and Mama expect from me. One day, far in the future, I will be queen, and I can't let my personal quarrels and emotions get in the way of that._

_I have almost forgotten why I wrote this letter in the first place. At first I simply thought it was a mistake, but now I know better. You haven't visited in three days, and I miss you. I still love you, Anna. Even if you don't believe it._

_Love,_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

It troubles Anna to know that these thoughts have ever been in Elsa's mind. They're so depressing and Anna hates that Elsa ever felt this way.

It also bothers her to see that it wasn't just Elsa giving up on Anna, like she has felt for so long. But that they were both slowly giving up on one another. Neither sister has the entire fault, but she wouldn't say they both were completely blameless either.

However, things are way different now. They are happy, and their bond is as strong as ever, even if it's a bit awkward at some points. And if Anna ever wants to understand her sister completely, she has to read these. Elsa knew it would take guts to show these to Anna, but she did it still, and Anna appreciates the trust the queen shows her.

So Anna has trust in her sister as well. She won't try to see if Elsa is up to any trouble, because Anna has faith that her sister would tell her if she were.

No, things are great.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry for taking so long in my updates. It'll be better. Hope you enjoyed and thank you all so much for sticking with this story. A shout out to nerfherder97 for helping me. Until next time, I guess.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Anna."

"..."

"Anna." Elsa gently shakes the princess as she sits on her sister's bed. The sun hasn't risen yet, but the Northern lights dance across the sky through the large triangular window in the room. "Anna, wake up."

Anna snores lightly. Elsa laughs and brushes the hair from the sleeping girl's face.

"Wake up, little sister." Elsa nudges her. Anna rolls over and looks at Elsa.

"But Elsaaaa," Anna groans. "I'm sl-sleeeeeping..." Her eyelids droop closed again.

"Anna." Elsa pushes on the younger girl's shoulder, smiling. "Don't fall back asleep."

"Ugh, but why?" Anna throws her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Sleep is so nice."

Elsa laughs a clear simple laugh. "The sky's awake, and I want us to play." She explains.

"You're making fun of me," Anna says matter-of-factly, closing her eyes and hoping her sister would leave. She doesn't. Anna looks up. "Now?" she asks. Her bottom lip is protruding in a pouty way. Elsa laughs again.

"Yes, now." Elsa pulls on the ginger haired girl's arm, dragging her slowly out of bed.

"Nooo..." Anna whines from the floor. "I don't wanna..."

"Come on, Anna! Let's go ice skating!" Elsa says smiling a crooked grin. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Anna sits stubbornly on the ground. Elsa touches the back of Anna's neck, sending chills through the younger girl's body.

"_Cold_!" Anna shivers. Elsa laughs.

"Please?" The blonde pouts.

Anna laughs too. "Okay." She submits, standing up. "Let's go! But I am not ice skating," she says sternly.

"Oh, sure you are." Elsa waves her hand, dismissing the remark. "It's the whole reason I got you up. Now, hurry and get dressed. I'll wait outside. Don't fall asleep." She points her forefinger warningly.

"Don't worry, I won't," Anna assures the blonde. Elsa gives her one last threatening look and backs out of the room. Anna quickly pulls on a pair of brown winter boots and walks out into the hall, still in her yellow nightdress. Although she was tired and reluctant at first, she is actually very excited now.

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "That's not exactly dressed, Anna," she says critically.

"What?" Anna asks, putting one hand on her hip. "It's not like I can use ice magic to make a dress and put it on in like fifteen seconds. Besides, I've got everything I need."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "If you say so... Now come on!" She grabs Anna's arm and pulls her through the halls. They run down a grand staircase, and Elsa drags Anna into the ballroom. Then, they stop.

The floor of the room is iced over. Short walls made of snow and tall pillars created from ice create a ring around the floor. A light snow falls from the ceiling, yet never actually reaches the ground. It's a skating rink.

"Well?" Elsa asks, folding her hands together. "Do you like it?" It's obvious that she hopes so.

"Elsa, it's amazing!" Anna exclaims, looking around. "But I don't skate," she reminds her sister, a deadpan look in her gaze.

"And I don't dance." Elsa counters, smiling. "But every time you hear music playing, you make me do just that."

"Oh, you love dancing." Anna pushes her slightly.

"And you will _love_ ice skating," Elsa says. "It'll be okay. I'll be right here." She holds her hand out for her sister. Anna takes it appreciatively. Elsa smiles and with a simple wave of her hand, she crafts literal ice skates onto the bottom of Anna's snow boots.

"Beautiful as always," Anna compliments.

"Thank you. But they're only as beautiful as the girl wearing them."

Anna fumbles a bit. Compliments, though becoming less and less rare, are still something to get used to. "Well then, thank you."

Elsa steps on the ice, gliding already, gently pulling on Anna's hand to follow. The princess slips slightly as her skates touch the ice.

Elsa catches her. "Don't worry, I've got you," she assures the younger girl. Anna smiles gratefully. Elsa begins to skate backward, holding onto her sister's hand, guiding her, while Anna clumsily skates forward.

"I don't know how you can skate backward when skating forward is already hard enough," Anna says in an impressed voice.

"It's not something you can just get right away," Elsa tells her.

"You did," Anna informs her, looking at her own feet to make sure she doesn't fall.

"I have my magic, so it's a lot harder for me to slip on ice," the blonde explains. "... But not impossible." She adds after a forethought.

"Well, I can't even go forward!" Anna unintentionally shouts a little. Her voice echoes and bounces off of the walls of the room and into the hall. "Oops," she says in a quieter voice, recalling the sleeping inhabitants of the castle. Elsa giggles softly at her.

"You can do it," Elsa says, smiling and looking into her sister's eyes. "I believe in you."

Anna returns the smile. "I know."

"Good," Elsa says. "Now, you just shift your weight and glide," she instructs. Anna attempts to do that.

"Hey I'm doing it!" The princess laughs in surprise. "I'm actually ice skating!"

"I knew you could," Elsa says positively. "Now, let's go a little faster." The blonde grins crookedly.

"Elsa I don't think that's such a good ide- _AH_!" Anna yelps and slips before Elsa can start to gain speed.

"You're okay, Anna," Elsa says, holding onto the fallen girl. "I got you." She picks Anna up and helps her to her feet.

"I'm _not_ a skater," Anna decides.

"But you were doing great," Elsa tells her. "Just keep trying."

"Can you show me?" Anna asks

"What?"

"Show me how to skate properly," Anna clarifies. "A demonstration if you will." She waves her hand about in an airily manner.

Elsa shrugs, then nods. "Okay... What do you want me to do?" she asks.

Anna thinks for a moment. "Amaze me," she decides.

Elsa smiles. "I'll do my best."

The queen skates back away from Anna. In a quick motion, she spins in a small circle and falls gracefully on her feet, still skating backwards. Elsa slows and waits for Anna's reaction.

Anna claps a little. "That was good... But I wouldn't say I was _amazed_," she says, judging her sister's skating.

"Oh? You weren't?" Elsa asks, a playful smirk on her face, sensing a challenge. "Well, then I guess I'll have to do better." She skates quickly, toward Anna, with the seeming intent of knocking her over. The red-head shrieks and tries to get away, but fails, slipping to the ground.

"_AH! NO_!" Anna screams as Elsa comes to a stop, just before reaching her sister.

Elsa leans down. "Watch this." She turns sharply on her toe and glides away, gaining a considerable amount of speed. She leaps high, twisting in the air, landing gracefully on one foot, her momentum never slowing. She turns, nearly carving into the ice with her feet. The blonde leans forward, one leg in the air, the other maintaining an easy balance. Her appearance sorta reminds Anna of a swan.

Elsa slowly lowers her leg, both feet soon back on the ground. She speeds up again and jumps in the air, spinning not one, not two, but an unbelieveable four times! But it doesn't stop there, the second her feet touch the ground, she goes into a consistent pirouette. Longer and longer she holds the twirl, until she just stops. She jumps again, and with a final flourish in the air, she slowly makes her way to her sister.

"Well?" she asks, breathing a little harder than usual.

Anna considers her sister's performance. "Meh. It could have been better," she says, pursing her lips, gauging her sister's reaction.

"Anna..." Elsa smiles, knowing that her sister is just joking. Her eyes turn, hinting fear in them. "Really?" she asks timidly. She put a lot of effort into that.

Anna nods. "Afraid so."

Elsa looks absolutely heartbroken. Anna smiles, feeling slightly bad. "Noooo! Don't make that face, I'm only kidding!" She says, attempting to stand up and hug and console her sister. Elsa breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh!" the blonde says as Anna slips, picking her sister up. "I hoped you were. I did it for you, after all. But you were 'amazed' by it?" she asks.

Anna nods. "Of course!" she says, clinging onto her sister, trying not to fall again. "You looked beautiful out there," she says honestly.

Elsa smiles. "Thank you," she says quietly. Elsa's not quite used to the compliments either.

She leads Anna back to the edge of the ice, to where the snow begins, thawing the redhead's skates. She turns her back to her and walks regally to the ice. "I could teach you, if you'd like. Well, I could _try_. Who knows how well you'd do?"

A snowball unexpectedly hits the queen in the back of the head. "You hit me... with my own snowball," Elsa says in disbelief, facing her sister.

Anna looks around, pretending like nothing just happened. Her mask of ignorance falters when she sees her sister's expression. Instead of being angry however, a mischievous grin appears on the blonde's face. This probably scares Anna more than it would have if Elsawereangry. The queen raises her hands above her head, a boulder sized snowball floating above it.

"Oh no." Anna giggles. She darts away, Elsa chasing her with the giant snowball. "_Elsaaaa_!" she screams, sprinting across the snow.

"I'm going to get you, Anna!" Elsa teases, laughing at her sister. Anna slips on a patch of ice, tumbling into the snow. She sees her sister gaining on her and begins to crawl backward frantically.

"No. No!" The princess begs for forgiveness. "No! Elsa don't. Elsa! Els-" Her cries are muffled by the giant snowball falling on her head. Anna slumps, disappointed at her defeat.

"The Snow Queen givesnoenemy mercy." Elsa smiles triumphantly.

"It sure be really bad if I reallywere your enemy then." Anna says weakly. "Nope, it would not be good for them. I mean me."

Elsa laughs. "It's a good thing you're not then. It would have been worse." She holds out her hand, which Anna gratefully accepts. "You really should know better though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And yeah." Anna nods in agreement. "You're right. Starting snowball fights with magical ice queens can't be good for me." The two sisters laugh.

"I better clean all this up before Kai and Gerda have heart attacks," Elsa says, gesturing to the snow.

"Hey," Anna says, thinking curiously. "What would happen if someone ate your snow, and then you thawed it?"

"_Ate_ my snow?" Elsa asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Ate it. And then you thaw it like you did Arendelle. You know, attracting it all into one big snowflake." Anna makes large wavy motions with her arms. "Would the snow come out of their stomach?"

Elsa ponders this question. "I suppose the snow could stay in the person's stomach, or it might even be forced back up their throat... But I don't know, why don't you try it?" She offers. Anna looks at the snow sickly, and shakes her head.

"I'm good... Some things should stay a mystery." Anna decides.

"Okay." Elsa takes her sister's hand casually. "I'm going to thaw the room, this is your last chance to try the snow." She offers.

"What if it's poison though?" Anna exclaims in sudden thought.

"That didn't stop you from eating it when you were three." Elsa says, smiling. "And no, it's not poison, nor will it be forced up your throat when I thaw it."

"Oh, well in that case," Anna grabs a large handful of snow and puts it in her mouth. "Yummy." She says, patting her belly.

Elsa smiles at her sister, shaking her head slightly. She lifts her arms, and all of the snow and ice in the room (save the bit in Anna's esophagus) vanishes, showing no sign they were ever there.

"Let's go." Elsa says, holding out her arm, and her sister takes it.

They end up going back to sleep in Anna's room, both realizing that they were extremely tired from waking up early, yet neither one regretting the ice skating or snowball fight. Overall, the sky chose a good night to be awake.

* * *

><p>Hans straightens the pin on his collar. The Duke of Weselton has arranged a meeting with him, and the man did not come across as in a pleasurable mood.<p>

The auburn haired man smirks at his reflection. They must have received something from Arendelle. Things look to be going well. At least, well for him.

Striding out of the room, the smirk on his face exchanged for a deliberately indifferent gaze, Hans walks through the center of the hall, on his way to the meeting room. He pushes open one of the doors, entering the room quietly.

"Mr. Westerguard!" the duke immediately addresses him in a harsh voice.

Hans smiles. "Good evening, your grace." He bows to the man. His ability to withstand the duke's insulting tone, and then respond the way he did, only ruffles the man's feathers even further.

"You insufferable buffoon!" the duke snaps, jumping in front of Hans's face. Hans frowns slightly at that.

"Now, what was that for?" he asks, his stance remaining tall, despite having to look down on the duke.

"We had a deal!" the old man says. "A deal stating that Weselton will prosper from your plan, gaining back Arendelle's trust! But look here!" He shoves a piece of paper near Hans's face. "Arendelle has, once again, cut all ties with us! FOR NO REASON! Explain yourself!" The duke throws the letter on the ground at Hans's feet.

"What?" Hans cleverly fakes surprise, stepping back. He blinks for a moment and looks away. "Well, I can assure you that this is in no way apart of my plan," he says, turning back to face the duke.

"Then why did it happen?!" The duke demands to know, clenching his fists angrily. "Tell me this instant! Are you betraying me?" He points at his face accusingly.

"No. Of course not," Hans says calmly, pushing away the man's hand. "I will tell you what I believe is going on, but _only_ after you calm down."

The duke takes a step back and breathes in sharply. "The king will be joining us any minute now. I suggest you tell your theory then, so we might decide how to move forward."

_The king_? Hans thinks. _This just got easier, and much more interesting._

The former prince nods. "Of course."

"And you are _not_ to breathe a word of our arrangement to him." His tone drops to almost a whisper.

"Then why am I here?"

"I have told him that you are one of my advisors for the time being. I can't have anything that might remotely look suspicious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparent," Hans replies, lowering his voice to the same volume as the duke's.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door. Nora peaks her head in.

"Yes girl, what is it?" the duke asks quickly.

"_Excuse me,_ let's not be rude to Nora," Hans immediately retorts, his eyes narrowing. The duke does the same.

"S-s-sorry to disturb y-you, s-sirs," she says. "But the king a-a-asked me to an-announce him."

"Very well, let him in," the duke tells her. She nods meekly and opens the door.

Hans gives her a reassuring smile, earning one back from her. The king enters the room, both Hans and the duke bow at his presence.

"Your majesty," Hans says, rising up again. "Good evening."

The king silently nods to both men. He walks over to the long table in the center of the room and sits at the head. Hans and the duke take a seat on either side of him.

"You majesty." The duke folds his hands together. "May I begin with discussing that the actions of Arendelle. They are becoming completely outra-!"

The king holds up his hand, silencing the duke. His dark hair and thick beard adds to the already intimidating air about him. He's strongly built, for sure. It would not be wise for Hans to cross him, not without being clever.

"Arendelle _is_ becoming outrageous," the king agrees in a smooth, deep voice. "However, it is not polite to yell in front of old friends." He turns to the former prince. "Hello, Hans. How are you?"

"Doing well, your majesty. Your kingdom is quite magnificent," he compliments. The king gives a chuckle.

"Maybe." The king nods. "It's been difficult to notice since my Victoria passed."

Hans smiles grimly. "I regret what happened between the princess and I. At least, I regret how it ended."

Simple story. The king's daughter was in a relationship with Hans. She found out about Hans playing her, and she drowned herself because she "loved" him. She must have kept it to herself, but it's a story that's been told before. However it is crucial for Hans to show remorse about it, even if he feels none.

"Thank you, Hans. I know there have been some misconceptions about you, but you are a good man." He places his hand briefly on Hans's shoulder.

Hans nods solemnly.

The king turns back to facing the duke. "You may continue. I know you represent the majority of trade for Weselton. What is Arendelle's situation?"

"It is completely gone! They have terminated _every_ last contact with us." The duke throws his hands into the air.

The king bristles, shifting in his seat. "Why?"

"That's just it!" the duke says. "We have been _nothing_ but kind to them since the incident! There was no reason for them to do this!"

"It seems Arendelle is becoming malicious," Hans interjects. "With this aggression, it's almost like they planned for Weselton to suffer."

The king thinks over this, combing through his beard with his fingers. "Normally I have more of my advisors here when discussing issues this serious," he finally speaks, his voice laced with a controlled anger. "However I do see your points, both of them, and you're right. The actions of Arendelle are becoming unusual. Queen Elsa and I have written before. Once before her coronation, and once after. Despite my obvious... _distaste_ for her abilities, she did not rub me as malicious.

"I've seen her, in person. She is _no_ holiday, I can assure you!" the duke says.

"It _has_ been said that the harshest dangers comes from the unlikeliest places," Hans adds in a thoughtful voice.

"She froze her land, nearly killing thousands of innocent lives, including myself, Mr. Westerguard, andher own sister! " the duke exclaims.

"You both speak very strongly against her. I agree entirely." the king says, his tone becoming drastically harsher. "Arendelle is no longer an ally of ours! They have shown no reason for us to trust them!" His voice booms, echoing throughout the room.

"Perhaps she is now taunting Weselton with her aggression," Hans tells them, speaking in a nonthreatening tone, avoiding directing the king's anger towards him.

The duke nods. "Precisely. Your majesty, I urge you to act! If this on and off trade continues, we shall suffer. Already, taxes have gone up drastically and people have left. The citizens that remained are becoming angry and our economy is beginning to fail. The acts of one spoiled queen, of which is _clearly_ incapable to rule, is ruining our kingdom!"

"Yes! We must act!" the king decides firmly. "We must proceed tactfully."

"She has no morals," Hans says. "No respect for family,highlydangerous, almost evil, powers, and, with her detaching completely without reason afteryearsof trade with her father, she has an ego the size of Europe. She's a serious threat."

"Your majesty, if we do not put an end to her reign, who knows what disasters may occur next?" the duke tells him, slamming his palms on the table. "Imagine, the entire continent, frozen over, all under the tyranny of the Snow Queen! She has the power and the means."

"Silence!" the king's voice erupts. "I've decided. We will send a battalion to Arendelle," the king says, standing up from his chair. "We will invade, and we will bring down this danger to the world."

"Waging war on them?" Hans asks, looking concerned, but ecstatic that everything is going according to his plan. "Isn't that a touch _extreme_?"

"No, Hans." The king shakes his head gravely. "We are not bringing this war on Arendelle. It is Queen Elsa who has brought it upon herself."

Hans nods slowly. "I understand entirely, your majesty. If that is what must be done."

"It is." The king brings a hand to his mouth and coughs. "Very well. We will discuss this further with our generals. For now, meeting adjourned." The king makes for the door. Nora opens it for him and escorts him away.

"Queen Elsa will pay for what she has done," the duke says to Hans.

The auburn haired man nods. "Oh, undoubtedly, she will," he says.

_Yes, _thinks Hans_. It is long overdue for that ice bitch to pay._

"Your grace," Hans folds his hands together. "May I ask how long will it take for the king to gather his army?" Hans asks the duke.

"Weselton has an organized military. I should say it can't be more than a week."

"Oh, really? And then how long until we reach Arendelle?"

"Well." The duke combs down his hairpiece. "Normally our trade route in that direction takes nearly a month. However, since we will likely be eliminating our stops, most likely around fourteen days."

"Fourteen days?"

"Ten, if the circumstances are favorable," the duke states.

Hans thinks for a moment_. Interesting. Arendelle won't know what hit them._


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

The duke was right. It didn't take very long at all for Weselton to assemble a strong, dedicated army. A meager number of days, in fact. And of course, Hans is to accompany it, along with both the king and the duke to Arendelle.

They leave as the sun rises tomorrow.

The full moon shines bright through the sliver between the drapes on the window. Hans skims over a passage in an old book. It's not particularly amusing, but he has a few minutes to pass before the men come to load his trunk onto the ship. When traveling by boat, it's vital to have a few necessities.

Though, there is one thing he must leave behind, per his insistence.

There's a light knock at the door. "Hans?" Nora opens it slightly. There she is now.

Hans puts on a smile and stands to greet her, discarding his book to the side. "Hi, Nora," he says, fully letting her into the room.

"Hans, my mind is m-made up. I'm going with you and y-you can't stop me!" she starts out by saying, walking past him into the center of the room in a jittery rush.

Hans sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nora, we already talked about it. It's much too dangerous for you."

"It's dangerous for you t-too!" she says back to him, pacing in a circle around him. "So why can't you stay?" He can see she's trying her hardest to be assertive, and for a girl so meek and tiny, Hans has to admire how well she's doing.

But he's done playing around. "I _have_ to go, Nora. I don't want there to be a war, but I need to help if there is." He takes her hands, immediately putting a halt to her pacing.

"That's why I want to go," she continues to persist. He would almost call her foolish for thinking she can help.

"But Nora, you can't-"

"I know, Hans." She stops him, causing him to go silent. "I kn-know I can't fight like you can. But I want to be there with you," her voice comes out shaky and in a stutter. "I'm not asking you."

Looks like someone has herself a little bravery complex today. Isn't that adorable? She's going to end up harming herself, poor girl. He has to do something.

"You'll get hurt," Hans says. "I won't let you go."

Who knows how else he may need this girl? It's important for him to have at least one person on his side. He's not just going to let her kill herself like this.

Nora releases his hands and steps back towards the curtained window. Hans momentarily follows her, but sees that she isn't going any farther.

"I'll sneak on board anyways," the girl tells him, avoiding his gaze.

"You'll be tried and punished as a stowaway; _that's worse_! You'll be put into prison or killed, even!" Hans exclaims. "Don't you know that?" he asks. Nora stares at her feet, and then glances at him, waiting for him to piece it together.

Hans's eyes widen, the white of his eyes as visible as the full moon. The man scoffs at himself for being so oblivious, his expression reverting to normal. Of course she knows that. It's her best way to ensure Hans will let her go.

Hans doesn't say anything right away, trying to draw the correct words to mind. "... Nora... I-" He sighs. "I can see there's not much I can do to stop you."

She shakes her head. "No."

"And I can see that this, standing up for what you want, is difficult for you," he continues. "But you're doing this despite that."

"Y-yes." She nods.

"Then I have no other option but to allow you to come with me," he says, dropping his arms in a defeated manner. This girl is much smarter than she comes across to be. Perhaps she may be more trouble than he needs.

Nora smiles. "Thank you, Hans. You don't know how much this means."

"Can I trust you enough to at least _try_ to stay out of harm's way?" he asks her.

"Hans, when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"You know, you can come off as fairly sassy when you want to." He chuckles, causing her to blush and look away.

"I don't do on purpose," the girl tells him bashfully. But Hans gently guides her face back to look at him. "Yes, you can tr-trust me."

"I like it," he says, kindly gazing into her eyes. "It shows me who you really are, inside."

"I don't want to see you get hurt, either," she finally tells him. "I feel like I just I can do _s-something_ by being there."

Finally, there's a knock on the door and two men enter the room, undoubtedly for Hans's luggage. Hans silently nods, directing them towards his trunk. The former prince turns back to the servant-girl as the men begin to carry away his things.

"Nora, don't you worry. I know what I'm doing with this," he says.

She sighs. "I hope you do."

He has got everything planned, down to the very smallest of details. He won't let Arendelle beat him, not again. He will make them pay. Nora knows that. And she'll be right there alongside him, helping him succeed.

Hans gives her an easy smile. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>There's a chill wind blowing, the girl's hood coming close to flying off of her head and her hair spilling out. She needs a quick break from the weather, so she snakes past the citizens of the city and into a quaint little shop.<p>

_Ugh_, Alexandra thinks. _It's really cold_. She rubs her arms, trying to create friction and warm herself up. She wants to go to the castle though. She's finished the book she had gotten from Oaken, cover to cover, returned it, and now she finally wants to investigate Queen Elsa's powers, up close.

So the girl has to brave the cold, for learning. For magic. For... ice skating, according to just about everybody.

_Come on, let's go, _she thinks, stepping out of the cozy store she was hiding in momentarily to warm up. They sell chocolate there, but she's not there to purchase chocolate (or steal it, for that matter). No time. Besides, she's not really a fan.

Alexandra casually weaves between the crowd of people migrating to the palace, as not to draw suspicion to herself. The castle isn't that far from where she is, and the courtyard is where the magic's at, but there are many people on their way there as well.

The thief isn't sure how long she's supposed to be staying in Arendelle. Every day, she hikes down to the port and asks around for any letters that were addressed to or from a "Nora," which is the name Alexandra is supposed to look out for, but there haven't been any, and therefore, no new orders. She expects them soon. That, or her payment.

And who knows? Maybe she'll stick around for a while.

And maybe she'll spontaneously combust into flames while riding an alligator, but the chances of that aren't very high either.

The crowd thickens some as Alexandra finally reaches the court. Apparently though (according to her sources), there're fewer people here than when Queen Elsa first came out with her powers. Still though, the mass that was here, despite the magic... no, _in support_ of the magic, is awe-inspiring.

But even that inspiration pales in comparison to the amazement Alexandra feels as she actually steps into the courtyard. Completely covered in ice, and a soft blueish snow falling above it, the rink is magnificent, nothing like she's ever seen before.

A jovial mindset about her, the young woman can't help but grin. Now she's seen stuff that barely passes as magical before, but there is no doubt in her mind, this is real, and it's just as good as she remembers.

_This is so cool_, she thinks, sliding carefully onto the ice, continuing to glide forward. She looks up. _And the snow dissipates before it reaches the ground, so there won't be interference with the ice. Amazing control..._

Alexandra makes her way to one of the fountains in the courtyard. The water had been froze over to create a twisting sculpture. _Fascinating... The ice sparkles. She laughs. It sparkles_! Shimmery specks float on and around the ice, only noticeable when she looks at it up-close.

So this is the queen's happy magic. She's only seen the emotionally distraught kind, so this is all new to her.

Alexandra spots the queen, laughing and skating with a few of the children. She certainly looks happy.

_I wonder if the ice can melt... and if it has any magical properties before or after such an occurrence... Will it still sparkle_? She looks at the sculpture again. I should take some, she decides, nodding to herself. It's a good thing she has a canteen she can store it in. The girl breaks off a small chunk and drops it into her flask, and then her flask into her bag.

Now, if she wished, she could just go back to her shack and examine her sample of ice, but she doesn't want that. Not yet. Alexandra finds it opportune to do a little observational study while she's here.

_Subject A: Queen Elsa, blonde, female, early twenties, physically healthy, emotionally stable, for the time being, cryomancy abilities, _Alexandra begins to think to herself as she casually slides on the ice, watching the queen from the corner of her eye.

The young monarch laughs, creating small puff of blue snow around the children, causing them to squeal delightedly. _Enjoys the company of children._

One of (what Alexandra assumes to be) the children's mothers approaches the queen. The two exchange words and smiles. _Is not unfamiliar with the company of adults. _The mother leaves and Queen Elsa continues to entertain the children.

Suddenly, the queen looks around. _Subject A appears to have lost something. _Alexandra adds to her growing list of mental notes. Finally, the queen skates to the castle doors, going inside to look for her missing item.

_Research of Subject A was short lived, but confirms that subject is able to partake in merriment and other amus- that snowman is walking. _She blinks and rubs her eyes, thinking maybe her vision is skewed, but the snowman continues walking towards the children, a gleeful smile on it's face.

Olaf is the name that comes to mind. She must have read or heard it somewhere.

And then, Alexandra gets an idea. She smiles. _Subject B: Olaf, _she thinks. _Sentient snowman, male (probably), presumably physically healthy, definitely mentally stable,_ she adds, judging by the smile on his face and the innocent way he carries himself. _And the direct product of the magic of Subject A._

She watches with a high interest, seeing the snowman remove his head and hand it to one of the giggling children. _Limbs are not associated with any organs and can safely and easily be removed._ She tilts her head with a curiosity. What an intelligent, amazing, utterly fascinating, being.

_Easily able to thrive in social situations with people of all descriptions, _she thinks, watching him wave, genuinely happy, at each person crosses his path.

Olaf gasps as the snow from the cloud above his head begins to sparkle for unknown reasons, pointing at the flurry. _Spontaneous sparkling of Subject B's apparent life line causes the subject to behave in an excited manner._ Alexandra can only wonder what sorts of wisdom goes on in that head of his.

She may never know.

_According to such excitement and playfulness with younger humans, Subject B has the mindset of a ch- AH!_

Because of her excitement however, she doesn't notice the bump in the ice, this same bump causing her to nearly trip. It takes her only 4 seconds to recover. She begins to resume her thoughts.

_Subject B has the mindset of a child and.._. She looks around. _And now has disappeared_. He must have gone away while she was distracted. That's disappointing. She turns around, walking into someone.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," that someone says.

Alexandra blinks. "Hi," she replies. _It's the snowman! How did he do that?_

"I saw you slip and almost fall. Are you okay? I've never seen you before though. Who are you?" he asks.

This snowman knows how to be direct. Wait, his arms are wood. Queen Elsa's magic affects wood?!

"How do your arms _work_, even?" Alexandra asks, almost entirely ignoring Olaf's questions.

He laughs. "That's not a name. You really don't pay attention, huh?" The snowman lightly pats her leg. "That's fine though."

"The possibilities of magic have been expanded..." she mumbles to herself, this new concept sending her thoughts spiraling.

"You really should work on that," he critiques. "Okay, I'm going over there now. Bye, friend!" Olaf waves, turns around, and waddles away.

Wood. The magic works on wood. That's incredible.

She looks around, once again realizing her surroundings. Wait, when did Olaf leave?

The girl sighs. _Subject Alexandra needs to stop losing focus and regain seriousness_, she thinks, rolling her eyes at herself. _This will not be acceptable when Mr. Westerguard needs me again._

Now, though, it's time to examine some ice.

* * *

><p>"Brandr?" Elsa calls out, looking for the boy. She wonders why he didn't want to go ice skating. Of course she knows he is intolerant to colder weather, but is it really that bad?<p>

The queen knocks on the door to his bedroom, checking to see if that's where he may be. She patiently waits for a moment, but receives no reply. He must not be here.

_Let's see... Where else would a thirteen year old boy be, if not outside or in his room_? Elsa thinks about this for a moment, but a possible conclusion quickly comes to mind, _especially_ knowing Brandr.

It doesn't take very much time for her to reach the castle kitchens, and sure enough, there's a rustling commotion sounding from the inside. Elsa knocks lightly, entering the kitchen.

"Princess Anna said it was okay!" Brandr shouts, freezing (figuratively), his back to the door, and Elsa. An apple in one hand, and a cut of bread in the other, the boy slowly turns to see who's there. "Oh," he sighs, relieved to see it's Elsa.

The queen chuckles softly. "Hi," she says, waving to him.

"Hi." The teen smiles and waves back with the apple. "I thought you were someone else. People get mad at me even when I'm doing things I'm allowed to do, so I'm just trying to be careful," he tells her.

"I see." Elsa smiles. "So, you didn't want to go ice skating." It's not a question, it's a statement. Granted, it's a simple, curious statement and not an accusing one. "May I ask why?"

"I just don't like being so cold," Brandr replies. Elsa can see the slightest of shivers surge through his body. "It's already pretty drafty in the castle. That's fine, isn't it?" he wonders.

"Oh, of course it's fine. I won't force you to be uncomfortable out there in the cold."

Brandr nods. "Thanks. Appreciate it. So, umm, do you want an apple?" He offers out the hand with the apple in it. "Or some bread?"

"No, thank you," Elsa declines, walking over and securely pushing the fruit back into his hand and allowing his arm to fall to his side. He shrugs and takes a bite of the red apple. "Does it taste good, though?" she asks him.

"Oh yeah. Best I ever had," he tells her with a smile.

Elsa laughs. "Why don't you and I take a walk?" she offers, tilting her head towards the door. "Just through the castle."

"... Okay. Sounds good," the boy replies after a moment's hesitation, but nonetheless sounding sure of his words.

The two begin to stroll into the hallway, moving at a leisurely pace. Elsa can still faintly hear the enjoyment of the townsfolk outside in the courtyard, though, the windows on this side of the castle open out to show a view the other direction, so she isn't able to see them. But the soft grays of the clouds covers the sky, just as the brilliant white snow blankets the houses, trees, roofs, and really anything else. Not to mention that the touches of frost and ice add a shine to it.

"I mean, it's pretty and all," Brandr begins to speak, looking outside of the window as well. "I'll admit that. It's just too cold for me." He finishes his statement as he finishes off his apple, leaving only the core in his hand.

"Not everyone likes the cold, yes," Elsa agrees. She smiles, looking outside. "But the winter can be a marvelous sight."

"Yep." Brandr nods. He suddenly stops walking, approaches one window, a sneaky smile on his face. He breathes on the glass, then uses his finger to wipe away lines of the fog on the glass, making a squeaking sound.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asks, cocking her head.

"Clearly, I'm writing my name," he replies, finishing off the last letter in "Brandr."

"Why?"

"Because I can," he says, as if there would be no better reason for him to be doing this.

Elsa smiles. "Mind if I add to it?" Brandr shakes his head and steps to the side, allowing her more space. She stands by the glass and prints her name there as well, right next to Brandr's. Applying more fog to the glass with her own breath, she draws a snowflake there as well.

Brandr nods, approving their work. "I like it," he says.

"I'm glad of that, at least," the queen replies, beginning to move forward again, slowly. Brandr walks by her side, now tearing a small section off of his bread. They pleasantly walk for a short amount if time before Elsa speaks again.

"I wanted to ask, how are you?" she wonders, speaking in a light tone. "What I mean is, do you like it here in Arendelle?" She rephrases the question.

Brandr nods. "Yeah, I really do," he answers. "And I'm still so grateful that you're letting me be here."

"It's fine. You're welcome to stay here in Arendelle for as long as you like."

"Yeah. Thanks... Why do you ask?" he wonders curiously, eating some more of his bread.

Elsa pauses. "Oh, no reason in particular," she excuses as she turns her gaze away, hoping he doesn't notice. He does, but only for moment, because he shrugs and resumes his snacking.

Truth be told, there _was_ reason she asked. Apparently, despite Brandr's improved behavior on castle premises, some of the councilmen (only some, however), still want him gone. Even now, they're looking for excuses to throw him out. Elsa wanted to ensure they haven't been trying to provoke Brandr into doing some sort of violent act that will give them grounds to banish him, or even try to make him miserable here, causing him to want to leave. Thankfully, they haven't tried anything yet. This boy has been through so much already. But Elsa is going to need another solution soon, though there _is_ a certain possibility in mind she's been thinking about.

It doesn't help that Hans's threats still make her anxious. How is she ever going to be a good queen if a simple letter can cause her will to bend so easily? If she can get get through this, she has to find a way to prevent this from _ever _happening again. Perhaps the Northern Isles can give her tips on security.

Except, Hans is still an immediate problem, and his orders show no end in sight. How is she going to do this?

"Are you okay?" Brandr notices the stress in her eyes.

"I'm fine... just slightly worried," she tells him. "Almost like there's a giant storm cloud over my head, and I can hear the thunder, but I'm still waiting for the rain to finally fall."

"Suspense?" Brandr guesses. "You think a certain sideburn-clad man is planning something big, and you don't like not knowing when or what for sure, right?"

"Possibly," Elsa says. She takes a deep breath, and sighs. "But there's no reason for us to constantly be bothered by it. Especially you."

Brandr nods. "I guess you're right," he says, smiling.

But it doesn't settle the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Elsa strongly doubts if anything could accomplish that, even if her own sister tried.

However, she manages to pull off a smile. "Right," she says.

* * *

><p>The next few days that pass are surprisingly, to put it bluntly<em>, boring. <em>Anna supposes that's because all of the drama is over, and everyone has made their way back into a slow, steady, working routine.

The princess huffs, sitting in a chair, her head and arms collapsed over a reddish-brownish table, trying to balance a piece of paper on end.

Obviously, it's been a while since she was this bored.

She _could_ read a few pages of Elsa's journal. She _would_ read it, if it weren't for... for... well, actually, now that she thinks about it, there's nothing standing her way of doing that.

_Good idea, _she thinks. _Smart thinking, Anna._ She praises herself, patting her shoulder. She left the final journal in her room. Because of working and socializing and tastings of cake and other majorly important duties, Anna hasn't had time to read, and then she just forgot about it entirely. But not anymore!

Out of all of the diaries Elsa left her, this was the simplest looking. It had a simple leather cover, and crisp white pages. Anna supposes as Elsa matured, her tastes became less extravagant, but still maintained some form of elegance. Good ole Elsa.

Anna reads the date of Elsa's journal again. "This day..." she whispers. She knows it well. How Elsa even managed to write this will be a mystery to her. The princess takes a breath, and begins to read the tear splotched page.

_August 30, 1835_

_Dearest little Anna,_

_Mama and Papa died. We got the letter from Corona today._

_It hurts. Everything hurts, and I can't stop it. I can't make the pain go away. I can't make my curse stop._

_Why did they leave me all alone?_

_I can't do this, Anna._

Anna stares at the page. Just like that, the letter ended. No special signature from Princess Elsa of Arendelle, no goodbye, no "I love you." And it hurts her a little.

It was hard on both of the sisters when their parents passed away. They needed each other more than ever. But Anna understands now why Elsa didn't open the door. She understands why her sister hid from everyone. She understands why Elsa wrote such a short letter. And because Anna understands it, it makes things just a little bit better.

I miss them, she thinks to herself as she turns the page. She blinks away the tears. That's funny... Only one page is written on. Her eyes widen in realization. She flips through the rest of the pages to be sure. But this is it. This is the last letter. The last letter Elsa wrote to her as a princess. And it's a long one.

_September 7, 1835_

_Dear Anna,_

_Yesterday was mother and father's funeral. I didn't go, my powers were too uncontrollable. I was too scared people would discover them. My biggest regret was not being there for you, but I know better than to try. I don't want to hurt you again._

_Now that our parents are gone, I realized that there isn't anyone to keep the citizens of Arendelle safe if my powers are unsheathed. If people find out, they will most definitely come after me and perhaps even you. So I must protect you, and that means I must grow up. No more childish stories, no more false hopes, no more listening outside of my door to hear your footsteps. I'm finished with such juvenile activities. I have to mature all at once now._

_For the next few years, I will prepare myself, and when I turn twenty-one, I will become queen. I have determined that I will have hidden my powers for good by then. I have work to do though, as since our parents were lost at sea, I haven't been able to touch anything without freezing it. I will conceal them though, because I know that's what you'd want me to do. That's what father and mother would want, and I will honor the work they did for me. For now, I leave the decisions of the fate of Arendelle to the council._

_I love you, Anna, but you are wrong. It isn't you and me. It's just me._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Elsa of Arendelle_

Anna sighs and closes the book. So that was it. That was the letter where Elsa gave up. Only 18 years old, and already appearing to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Of course, it was only Arendelle, and Arendelle's not that big. Or heavy. And she didn't even have to rule for another three years. Plus, her idea of what Anna would want are pretty skewed.

Still, it's pretty sad to see how that happened. But they're all in a better place now. Granted, it's a bit awkward. But, no more hiding from each other. No more avoiding each other. No more secrets from each other. It's all good.

Now... why can't she believe that?


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

One day.

That's the _maximum_ amount of time it will take for the Weselton navy to reach the shores of Arendelle. They've stopped for the moment, to allow the soldiers to rest, and prepare themselves mentally for the day to come.

Hans stands on the deck of the massive ship, watching the dusk cover the horizon, the distant mass of land that is Arendelle still out of their range of vision. The sea-air blows his hair back, a salty mist spraying his clothes.

The few days leading up to this moment were filled with anxiety. Not Hans, of course. Only the soldiers. Though strong, determined, and courageous, the men of Weselton know that Queen Elsa isn't a force to be reckoned with, and Hans can't blame them for being wary. But, if things go according to his plan, they needn't worry about her at all.

In fact, he's about to settle that issue entirely, right now, with one simple order to his lackey, Alexandra, and one to Elsa herself.

The man swiftly turns away from the wind, intending to return to his cabin down in one of the lower levels. His quarters are adjacent to the duke's bunk, and across from the king's. Should Hans need to consult them for any reason, they're within a very close walking distance. It also gives him an advantageous listening point, if they ever decide to speak without him.

Naturally, they have.

Hans has learned that the fleet will stop near Arendelle, but they will not allow themselves to be trapped in the fjords. They will gather the bulk of the army, which combined is more men than Arendelle has citizens, around the shores, first hoping to intimidate the queen into surrender. Maybe take a few hostages or so. But if that fails, they will then proceed to take Arendelle by bloody force.

The man sits at the desk in the corner of the room, bringing out a piece of paper and pen. Not even half a minute passes before he has Queen Elsa's orders written out. Yes, he's that sure of what she is to do.

_Knock, knock._

He's hardly started on Alexandra's note when he hears a light knocking on the door to his cabin.

He smiles. "You can come in, Nora," he tells the girl who was waiting outside. She enters the room.

"How did you kn-know it was me?" she asks, approaching the man.

"I always know. Your knock is a lot softer than the ones of everybody else." Hans waits until after her scheduled blush that she usually gets, and then returns to the letter. "So, what brings you down here?" he asks, scratching words down in a neat script.

"I j-just want to check on you," the girl replies.

He pauses. "You're stuttering," he notices. "Are you alright?"

Nora nods. "I'm fine. Only n-nervous about... well, you know. It's been getting w-worse as time keeps going," she tells him. The girl sighs, anxiously fidgeting with her mousy brown hair. "I've never been around this kind of thing before, and it scares me."

"You don't have to be scared," Hans says. He stands up and places a hand on each of her shoulders. "I will handle everything, and I will protect you. It's going to be okay," he says in a steady voice.

"Do you promise, Hans?" She looks up at him with her eyes wide.

"I promise."

This gets a small grin out of her. Her gaze then shifts behind him. "W-what are you writing?" she asks, looking over his shoulder at the desk.

"Oh!" Hans pivots on the heel of his foot, looking at the letter as well. "It's the final orders to our friend, Alexandra."

"You're telling her to g-get ready and leave Arendelle, right?" she asks him.

To be honest, he wasn't planning on it.

"Hans!" Nora says, seeing right through to his real thoughts. "You need to warn her! Don't you think she deserves it? She _has _been helping you."

"And she will be paid for doing so," Hans counters calmly.

"N-not if she's..." The girl trails off, struggling to say this next word. "D-d-dead." Her voice comes out in almost a whisper. "Please, don't be like everyone else," she begs.

Hans sighs, his eyebrows furrowing. He needs to clear his head. This situation bothers him. But, he sees no real harm in it, and Nora won't be disappointed.

"Of course I was going to warn her." He smiles, deciding to play it off as a joke. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks. Nora's worried expression fades away, giving Hans a better sense of relief. He can't have this girl lose faith in him and ruin everything.

"There," he says, marking the period on the last sentence of the message.

"I kn-knew you were better than that," she says in the most confident voice she can muster at the moment.

Hans smiles. Placing the two letters together, he seals them both in an envelope, making sure to correctly mark them with the proper names. He stamps a plain red seal onto the back and writes "Nora" on the front. Nora knows that this is how he addresses Alexandra's letters.

"Would you like m-me to ask one of the messenger boys to get this to Arendelle for you?" Nora offers, holding her hand out to receive the letters.

Hans gives her a kind smile, gently placing the envelope in her hand. "That would be great, thank you." After months of requesting Nora to send _many _letters and payments to those involved with his scheme, it's nice that she already knows what he wants her to do before he's even asked.

With a soft smile on her lips, Nora exits the room, leaving only the faint whistle of the now night air to leak through the round porthole and fill the silence.

Hans takes a deep breath. It will take the entire fleet one day, _at most_, to get to Arendelle; it will take a single rowboat perhaps half that time.

The tension grows higher with every quickly passing second. The ball was in motion. All that's left to do is wait until they set sail early in the morning. By this time tomorrow, they _will_ be in Arendelle. And Hans believes that by this time tomorrow, he will have had won.

* * *

><p>"Hello," the man greets the girl kindly. "Back again I see?"<p>

"Yes, yes, looking for a letter or package addressed to or from a 'Nora,'" Alexandra says, rolling her eyes and repeating the very same line she said to this man yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. And so forth. It's so tiring having to do this and she is getting bored having to wait.

"Actually, you've finally got something in," the ship coordinator says. He takes all of the letters from ships that are addressed to Arendelle and delivers them himself.

"Really?" Alexandra hardly believes it. "Great, thank you." She takes the letter, her mood having been drastically improved.

"Yes, miss, you're welcome." The man chuckles. He smiles and tips his hat. "Have a nice day, Nora," he says.

Alexandra blinks. Who? Oh yeah. Her. "You too." She smiles charismatically before quickly walking away. Once she's out of view of the majority of people, she ducks into a space between two buildings, tears open the envelope, and pulls out the message with her name on it.

_Ugh,_ she thinks, looking at the smudged writing on the paper. _He couldn't even wait for the ink to finish drying. _At least it didn't rub off on her hand. Thankfully though, she can still manage to read the writing.

_Take this other note to Queen Elsa as quickly as you can. Be sure that she gets it. I will reach you in person soon to give you your payment. And it is important that you not only give her the message, but make it sink in as well._

_Once you have completed that, I suggest you gather some supplies and leave Arendelle. The Weselton navy and I are on our way. I expect that-_

Alexandra squints, the words becoming too blurred to finish reading. Nevertheless, she does not plan to abandon this city yet. Not until she gets paid.

Besides, it's not as if her life is on the line. What's Westerguard going to do? Start a war?

She laughs at the idea. Then she stops abruptly as the thought fully reaches her brain. Maybe he would start a war.

Alright, if it gets too dangerous, she'll grab a few necessities from the castle (because they can definitely afford it), and she'll vacate the town. But honestly, unless there actually _is _a war, she's not going anywhere. Alexandra will make sure she gets what she worked for.

Now to time work.

It's the middle of the morning. She doesn't typically send the messages this early. Nightfall tends to make things so much easier, but if this is the way it is, so be it.

In the daylight, she casually makes her way to the always-open castle gates, smiling and nodding at the gate guard as well, casually. She casually walks over to the spot of the castle that's more hidden and harder for others to see her, casually admiring the flora there, and she casually begins to climb up the bricks of the wall, making her way to one of the lower windows.

She was very casual about it.

Carefully climbing over the windowsill, Alexandra plants her feet inside the castle. _It's a nice place_, she thinks, sneaking through the halls as quickly and as silently as possible, using her memory the best she can to map out where Queen Elsa's study might be inside the castle. She's only entered from the outside after all.

The drawback to her method is that once she has the general area narrowed down, she has to look inside each room to actually find the right one. Who knows what could be on the other side of those doors?

The young woman opens one door, just enough for her to look inside. It's a room, if that wasn't already stated, a nice, tidy, unused room. But it's not the room she's looking for.

However, she finds the correct room on her next try. And there's nobody home. The girl smiles. It must be her lucky day or something. Things are never this easy. She wonders what other things could happen today.

Alexandra not only has to deliver the message, but she has to give it some urgency as well. She needs to make sure Queen Elsa knows it's important. She needs to make sure _only_ Queen Elsa knows about it.

So that's why the queen's study is the perfect place to plant it. And Alexandra has the perfect way.

The thief pulls out her knife and sticks it into the queen's desk, pinning the note there.

She nods, clapping her hands together. _That ought to let the message "sink in." Although, once she's read the note, I'm going to need to get this knife back. _The girl looks at the note and weapon. _Shame about the desk though. That looks like mahogany, _she thinks, shaking her head.

To be honest, she's feeling less bored already. Time to go. And with that, she casually leaves the castle.

* * *

><p>Elsa frowns anxiously, pushes her hair back, and looks again at the long knife stuck deep in the wooden desk. She can see the folded note the knife is holding down, and she knows it's from Hans.<p>

The queen takes a breath, slowly wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the dagger. With a quick jerk, she uses both hands to pull the knife from the table, freeing the letter. She hastily picks up the piece of paper and scans over it.

_Elsa,_

_You are to leave Arendelle as soon as possible, and you are not to return for forty-eight hours. No more, no less. I suggest your ice palace. _

_Have fun. Relax, for once. It's only for two days. You know the consequences._

_Hans_

_Leave Arendelle? _she thinks. Why does he want her to leave Arendelle? Something definitely is going to happen.

Hans wanting her leave is the exact reason she should stay.

She won't leave.

_You know the consequences. _The thought rings through her mind again.

Anna.

That's the consequence. If anything happens to her, if Hans hurts her because Elsa didn't follow his orders, it's going to be all Elsa's fault.

She hates letting her fear of this man _might _do control her, but it's for the best... she hopes.

"Knock, knock," Anna says aloud as she taps on the door with her knuckles, already halfway into the room. Elsa quickly hides the knife and message behind her back.

"Hi!" the queen says a little too quickly.

Thankfully, Anna doesn't take notice, and if she did, she made no indications of it. "Hi!" she says back brightly, pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to her sister. "What are you doing? You look sort of anxious and panicky."

"Oh it's nothing," Elsa excuses, still holding the letter and dagger behind her. "You know, Anna, now's not really a good time for me to talk. I just want to be alone," she says.

"Silly Elsa." Anna laughs lightly, tapping her sister's shoulder. "You have a sister. You'll never be alone... Except, when I'm not here, but then I'll be here in spirit!"

"Oh, Anna." That got a slight chuckle out of the queen. Elsa takes the pause in the conversation as opportunity to hide the knife and letter.

"So, where have you been?" Anna asks, tilting her head curiously.

"... Here?" Elsa replies, confused. She hasn't left the castle, not yet.

"No." Anna waves her hands. "I can see that. You're here, but you're not _here_."

"I don't think I follow."

"Like, in spirit!" Anna tells her. "Physically, you are here, but your mind is gone somewhere else. I don't know, I just feel like we've barely talked to each other the past few days. Weeks even."

"Oh." Elsa understands now. "I just have a lot to think about, I suppose."

"What is it? You know you can tell me."

_If only_, Elsa thinks. She smiles sadly at her sister, then looks away. Slowly, she inhales. "I have to go," the queen admits.

"Go?" Anna furrows her eyebrows, looking confused. "Go where?"

"I just need to leave Arendelle, just for a little while," Elsa explains.

"What?" Anna stands up abruptly, facing her sister. "You're _leaving_? Why are you leaving?" she demands to know.

"I just need to go," Elsa says, avoiding answering the princess's questions. "Two days. That's all."

"_Two days?!_" Anna's jaw drops. She begins to pace in a circle, mumbling to herself. She looks back at her sister. "I still don't understand why."

"It's complicated."

"It's your magic, isn't it?" Anna asks, placing a hand on each hip. "That's what this about."

"What?"

"You still won't accept your powers!" Anna states, throwing her arms out to her sides.

"That's absurd!" Elsa says, standing up as well. "Of course I have!"

"No, you haven't!" Anna enunciates each word very clearly. She frowns, not angry, but clearly frustrated. "I've seen your ice palace; I've seen how incredibly amazing things you can do! You made that when you weren't scared or nervous about your magic or who you are. But you haven't _dared_ do anything _close_ to that since. I don't know if it's on purpose or not, but you still won't accept them."

"That isn't true!" Elsa counters, her voice slowly rising. "I _have_ accepted my-"

"No!" Anna abruptly cuts her off. "Stop it. Stop lying to yourself and _listen to me_. _This _is what makes things weird between us. You don't want to accept my help because you think you have to protect me. Well I've got news for you, I'm _not_ a child! You _don't_ have to keep doing that. _Together, _we can get whatever problems you're having sorted out. Please, just let me help." She clamps her hands together, begging her sister.

Elsa's worried expression deepens. She crosses her arms, not able to look her sister in the eye. "It's not your burden, Anna."

"And it's not yours either!" Anna exclaims. "Elsa, they shouldn't have to be a burden at all!"

"I already told you it's not my powers!" the queen snaps. "You just don't understand!" Elsa backs further away, feeling the cold pulsing through her body, itching at her fingertips.

"What is it then?!" Anna bravely steps toward her. She only wants to fix this. "Help me understand!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"I JUST CAN'T!" Elsa voice echoes throughout the room, stopping her sister's advances.

Anna backs away, her gaze as cold as Elsa was feeling. Her arms drop to her sides. She sighs and shakes her head a little, defeated.

"Fine," the princess says, her voice struggling to be steady. "Don't tell me. Just go run away and hide, like you always do."

Elsa inhales sharply, closing her eyes to calm down. When she opens them, Anna is nowhere in sight.

What does Elsa do now?

The only thing she can at this point. To the North Mountain.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Princess?" Brandr walks up to the girl. "Have you seen El- hey are you okay?" She looks distressed, even angry, he might say.<p>

Anna sighs. "Yeah, I'm fine. Elsa and I had an argument because she was being so weird and secretive. And she said some things and _I _said some things, and she started to lose control, and everything was crazy, and..." Anna trails off, realizing she is beginning to ramble. "And so she went to her ice castle to relax and get some things off her mind."

"Oh," Brandr says, rubbing his arm anxiously. "Did she tell you _why_ she was being secretive?" Because he might have an idea... And surprise! That idea is Hans.

Anna shakes her head. "No. She wouldn't. I'm hoping we can talk it out when she gets back."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan." Brandr decides to start looking at the wall, hoping she won't see he knows something.

"Yeah, but what did you need from Elsa?" Anna asks, changing the subject. "Maybe I can help."

"Oh." Brandr pauses. Ingrid went home, Olaf was off somewhere doing who knows what, and he was bored, so he was wondering if Elsa could help him an ice slide project off of the roof since he couldn't do it himself. "Not really important. Just bored," he says. Anna might have gone for it, if she could, and now that he thinks about it, Elsa might not have been so keen.

"Bored, huh?" Anna taps her chin. "Hmm... I think I have a something to help with that. Come on." She waves for him to follow. Brandr obliges, trailing the girl as she quickly walks through the halls. Brandr shivers a little and Anna looks back. "Kinda drafty in here, huh?" she asks.

He nods. "Yeah. Hey, where are we going?" he wonders.

"The library. There's a book I think you'd like." Anna tells him. They enter the library and she starts browsing the shelves. "Ah, here it is." She pulls a red leather book from the top of one of the shelves and hands it to Brandr.

"Hey, I know this book!" Brandr flips it open to the middle. "I got it read to me a lot when I was little."

"Me too. It's one of my favorites," Anna tells him. "Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles. It's a classic!"

"Yeah..." Brandr says distractedly, starting to read from the beginning.

"I'll leave you to it." Anna smiles, leaving the library. "Hopefully this should keep you out of trouble for a while," she mumbles to herself. She's already got a lot to worry about with her sister, but seeing this boy reading one of her favorite childhood stories so enthusiastically does help her feel better.

_A few hours later... _

Brandr ties a black mask around his head. This mask covers the top half of his face, leaving only his eyes and mouth to be seen.

_Oh no._ Laila ruffles her feathers nervously. _Brandr, what are you doing?_ she asks, despite already knowing the answer.

"Brandr? That charmingly dashing young man?" Brandr scoffs. He laughs. "I'm afraid I've killed him, though he did put up a good fight. No, I am the Dread Pirate Roberts!" He pulls out a sword and valiantly waves it.

_Where did you get that sword? _

"It doesn't matter where I got it." Brandr looks away. "I am a pirate! I take what I please."

_Were you reading a book again?_

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was," Brandr says sheathing his sword. "And I don't simply _read _books. I become part of them!"

_Yes, I've noticed. _

"Now if you'll excuse me, the Dread Pirate Roberts has marauding to attend to!" He points to the sky.

_Please don't. We've turned over a new leaf, remember?_

Brabdr sighs and lifts his mask. "It's pretend, Laila. I'm not _really_ gonna kill or rob people," he says, rolling his eyes.

_No! Really?_

"You're too sarcastic. Don't squelch my fun." He covers his face again, returning to his facade. "Now, to my ship!"

_What ship? You don't have a ship._

"You can be my _parrot _if you don't knock it off." Brandr threatens.

_Parrot? I am a falc- _The bird sudennly stops and blinks, a dazed expression on her face.

"... Falcon." Brandr finishes for her. "You okay there?"

_Scree! _The bird screeches, sensing something very strange. And acting strange as well.

"What? I can't understand you." Brandr frowns. The bird caws again, looking a little crazy. She takes off and flies down the hall, wings blazing behind her. "Aha! The Dread Pirate Roberts senses an adventure this way!" He sprints after his fire-bird, laughing.

When he catches up with Laila, she's madly circling a person, who looks confused and is swatting their hands at the bird.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He's never seen this person in the castle before. He can tell it's a girl, taller, and probably older than he is, but her face is all covered up, so he can't tell her actual age.

Hmm... She may be up to something.

The girl turns and starts to bolt. Yep. She's up to something. Brandr, with his incredible speed, dashes ahead of her before she can make her escape.

"Stop, foe!" he shouts, drawing his sword. She whips out a foot-long knife and slashes at his middle, but as quickly as she does, he stops it with his own sword. He takes her surprise as an opportunity to strike back at her left leg, which he noticed had the slightest limp. However, she deflects his sword with just as much ease as he had done.

"Ah! Finally! A formidable opponent!" he yells with sheer excitement. It's been too long since he's had a good sword-fight.

The girl makes the next move, swiping at his arm, stomach, and neck, one, two, three. But, like clockwork, Brandr meets her knife each time. He doesn't even need to think. This fighting is coming to him with muscle memory.

Brandr twists in a circle, swinging low at her feet, but as he does, she jumps above the sword and brings her knife down on him, causing the need for Brandr to roll out of her way, still unscathed.

"Ha! You really think you can defeat the Dread Pirate Roberts?" he asks, leaping to his feet. The girl pauses, tilting her head questioningly. She must have read the book too and knows he's pretending. Brandr thrusts at her with his sword, aiming to knock her down, but she quickly dodges it before it reaches her.

By the way they're moving, it's almost as if their fight has been choreographed. With every slice, jab, and cut, the other is there to parry, deflect, and block it, never allowing a hit to be connected. She stabs her knife at his chest; he pushes it away with his blade. He sweeps at her knees; she leaps to safety. If Brandr was spectating this fight, he would have guessed they'd practiced beforehand.

It's becoming clear that they're so evenly matched in skill, if one of them does not begin to tire soon, this fight could last for a long time. His opponent realizes this first and tries to run to the window, but Brandr won't let her get away so easily. Only guilty people leave through the window. She pushes his head away as he reaches her, pulling the black mask from his face and throwing to the ground. She audibly gasps when she sees him and stops running. In fact, she stops all movement. Brandr raises his sword to strike.

"_Wait_!" she screeches, dropping to her knees. "I surrender!" She hold her hands up and throws her knife to the ground.

Surrender? What? That easily?

Brandr points his sword at her, just in case she's being tricky and tries to dart, a few guards rushing in to the room.

"Took you long enough, but it's been handled," Brandr says to them, his eyes never leaving the girl. "Arrest her," he orders. The guards look hesitantly at Anna, who had also just gotten here. She nods, giving them approval. They go and grab the intruder, who was still in awe of his amazing talents and good looks.

Well, that's what Brandr guesses at least. He still can't see her face.

"Remove her hood. I would like to see what she looks like," he requests. Anna gives the okay again and they pull her hood back, a tumble of dark curly hair falling out, a shocked expression on her face. Brandr's eyes widen and his sword falls to the ground with a clatter.

"You," he begins, looking like he's seen a ghost, because, well, he's staring one in the eyes.

"You're supposed to be _dead_," he and the girl say at the same time.

Brandr's head shoots up at the guards. "Let her go," he begs them, his attitude very different from moments before, sounding more pleading.

"Wait, Brandr." Anna approaches him cautiously. "Do you _know_ this girl?" she asks.

The boy nods, looking confused, like he's in a dream. "Yeah. I do." He raises his arm and points to the girl. "Anna, meet my _s-sister,_" he stutters. "Laila Alexandra Ostberg."

Brandr can't hardly speak. It's a trick. This has got to be some sort of trick. She can't be real. She _died_ in the fire. No one who couldn't be heat resistant like he was could have survived.

"You can't be my brother... But you are, though," she says, looking just as confused as he feels. She wrestles her arms, trying to break from the guards. They only let go when Anna nods, allowing the girl to run up to her brother And pull him into a hug. "Look at you," she says quietly.

"I- I can't believe it," Brandr says, looking at her face.

"You're so much older, and taller." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you had burned."

"I didn't even recognize your voice."

"How are you here?"

"You're living in a castle!"

"The fight _did_ feel familiar." He pulls on one of her curls, then allows it to spring back into place.

She laughs at that, her eyes teary. "Yeah, it did," she agrees, dabbing at her eyes.

"What happened?" Brandr finally asks.

"I don't know," she replies. "One minute, we're asleep, the next and the house is on fire. I knew the townsfolk did it; Weselton people never liked magic. But they also pulled me out, and they said you had already suffocated, and when you did, your body started to b-burn like normal," she chokes the sentence out.

"I didn't suffocate though!" Brandr tells her. "I woke up in the ashes, and everyone was angry with me. I left and didn't look back," he says, now sorely regretting his rushed actions of the time.

"I didn't think you died, not at first. But, that was just denial..." the girl trails off, still looking at her brother. "I'm in denial now," she admits, smiling.

Brandr smiles too. "Yeah. Me too." He hugs her again, finally starting to believe that this is his sister, standing before him.

"I missed you, Brandr," she says. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"I..." She pauses. "I'll tell you later."

Suddenly, they hear a yelling, and a sound of footsteps rushing through the halls.

"QUEEN ELSA!" the voice shouts. A winded man bursts into the corridor. A guard, in fact. "Qu-queen Elsa!" he says weakly.

"The queen is indisposed," Anna says, rushing to the man's aid. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

The guard shakes his head. "Ships, a whole fleet, closing in!" He gasps with each word. "Weselton, they're waging war, princess!" He tells her, his eyes wide with panic.

"Weselton?" Anna look down, surprised.

"Hans," both Brandr and his sister day in unison.

"He actually started a war!" The girl says, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Hans?" Anna furrows her brows. "You know Hans?"

"I worked for him," the siblings say again. They blink and face each other. "You _worked_ for him?!"

"I'm sorry, but what does Hans have to do with this?" Anna asks, waving her hand urgently.

"He threatened Arendelle," Brandr says.

"And the queen," his sister adds.

"_Elsa knows about this?!" _Anna yells. The brother and sister exchange worried glances, their hands tightly clutched together. Anna narrows her eyes. "Tell the general to gather what troops we have for protection," she orders the guards in the room. "And you two are going to explain _everything_." She sighs, now revealing just how nervous she really is. "And hurry. I don't think we have very much time."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

_Whoosh._

_Splash._

_Whoosh._

_Splash._

The rowing of the men makes a sound each time the oars break the surface of the chilling water. A light snow falls above them, while the fjords slush under the boat, causing a mild alarm that Queen Elsa is prepared to raise a frozen hell on these boats

It's not time yet. Hans is here. The ships are here. Rowboats are carrying the Weselton soldiers into the port. The small number of men Arendelle has are waiting for them. Hans can see whatever citizens had dared leave their houses are terrified. Everything is in place to attack, but it's not time for his move yet.

This is probably the most difficult part for everyone. The waiting. Archers are prepared on both sides, but no one has the orders to fire yet. In fact, Arendele is scrambling to gather up the rest of their troops. They aren't ready for this battle. Not even close.

So each side sits and waits, Weselton still rowing quickly in a nearly complete silence, while Arendelle messily creates a meager defense of guards.

Hans allows a small grin to appear when his gaze settles on the shore where he sees the princess, and not the queen, out on the front.

_So it seems Elsa has left the city. Perfect,_ he thinks, smoothing his hair back. If anything, he was most concerned about that. Thankfully, for him, her fear has won over. If it hasn't, the fjords and all of the ships would have been frozen in place. The snow that they all see is exactly that. Snow, pure, and natural.

"She isn't there!" Hans shouts to those around him. "Queen Elsa is gone!"

"Gone?" He hears each of the soldiers question. The news echoes among them. Boat after boat, person after person, word that the infamously powerful Snow Queen, whom they were all dreading to face, is no longer an opposition to them, spreads like a wildfire.

And does it begin a burning passion. Before, where there was nervousness, there is now excitement. Queen Elsa was really the only thing they were worried about. They greatly outnumber the troops Arendelle has. This will be easy. They will succeed. Hans will succeed.

It's amazing what a little confidence can do for an army.

* * *

><p>"Gone? Queen Elsa is <em>gone<em>?" The general shouts, not at Anna, but at the situation itself.

Anna nods curtly. "Yes. Gone," she states in a formal fashion.

"We must make due without her assistance then," the man says urgently. "Do you have an estimate as to when she will return?"

"She had a matter she needed to personally attend to outside of Arendelle hours _before_ we had news of Weselton," Anna tells him, habitually adjusting one of her braids. "If my memory is correct, she will be _backintwodays_." She rushes the last part.

The man stares, trying to register what she said. She narrows her eyes and stares back, trying her best to remain looking confident.

"We've been attacked before," he begins to speak calmly. "We have fought and succeeded. However, not against a country so large."

"Can we do it?"

"My men are good, and very skilled," he continues. "And although we are a small nation, without nearly as many troops as Weselton, we are strong-willed. And we will fight." He is a tall, older man, slow to anger, but it doesn't take much for him to shout. He's been around as general for as long as Anna can remember.

"Good. I have faith in you. Just like my parents did before me," Anna says.

"Thank you." He rests his arms behind his back. "Now, as for strategy. The opposition can only enter by the fjords, the mountains and forests providing natural barriers for us on all other sides. Moreover, they are coming in rowboats, meaning it will take for them to get here and because of the ice in the water, it will be difficult for them to maneuver," he tells her. "I propose we conjure a line of archers to be ready, should things turn violent. They'll be like sitting ducks."

Anna frowns. "_But_..." She senses there's more.

"Yes," he says, sighing. "There is a catch. We are grossly unprepared. Our men are scattered everywhere."

"So none of the soldiers are ready..." Anna finishes for him.

"We do have a few groups out by the fjords, and more are joining them constantly, but yes. The majority of them are not ready, my princess. If we begin firing now, they will retaliate and take out whatever we already have mustered up," he says. "But make _no_ mistake I am working in the quickest and most organized way that I can to ensure survival."

"I trust you and the other commanders are," Anna agrees nodding. She did notice he said "survival" instead of "success," so his confidence is shaky. "I would like to see who we have prepared," the princess adds. "And also a glimpse of what we're up against, if it isn't too much trouble. Besides, you should get back to your troops."

"Of course, your highness. Follow me." He waves his hand slightly, intending on leading her from the castle personally. "However, I _must_ stress that you stay out of sight. With Queen Elsa gone, you are responsible for Arendelle and must stay safe."

"I understand," the princess replies. "Now let's go. We have to hurry."

They begin to make their way from the castle to the docks. Anna looks at all of the houses and shops, normally so busy and full of life, now stand quiet, doors and windows shut tight. It's depressing. She does occasionally see a guard or someone similar rushing to get to where they need to be. Still... it's so empty.

_Elsa... We'd really like to have you here, _the princess thinks, looking up at the sky, somehow hoping that her sister can miraculously hear her thoughts and return to Arendelle as quickly as possible. She sighs. _But... that's not likely. Just keep running, Anna._

She knows now why her sister is gone. Brandr and his newly found sister Laila (Or was it Alexandra? She's still not clear on that.) have explained all they knew of the situation.

And Hans.

Oh, it made Anna _seething_ mad that Hans was still out to get Elsa and herself! Why can't he just get over it? She also can't believe that Elsa let herself become scared enough to do whatever he wanted! Although the idea of people sneaking in and out of the castle without being noticed did disturb her, it's not like Hans had any_ real _power or threats against them!

Except for being able to convince Weselton to invade Arendelle and all.

As much as Anna loathes to admits it, that stupid jerkface prince was very charismatic. But it's not fair that he gets to win this way! So Anna is going to everything she possibly can to make sure that he doesn't wins this battle. Or any other battles with her and Elsa. Or any battles at all!

Anna and the general stop at the beach, Anna nodding encouragingly at each soldier there, hoping to give them a little strength. The general immediately goes to examine what defense he has, leaving Anna to herself.

_Look at him, _she thinks, somehow finding Hans in the midst of boats and snarling in his direction. There are dozens of boats! No, _more_ than that! Too many for her to count right now! But right in front, she can see Hans. It doesn't take long for her to see him meet her gaze and grin. He shouts something to those behind them, and in turn, they yell it out to others. All of a sudden, their rowing increases, and they start to speed up.

"Um, general!" Anna says in an almost panicky tone, not able to tear her eyes away. The general was speaking to a few other men, instructing them where to go. Anna finally turns and runs to face him."General, they're moving faster!" she explains.

"What?!" The man turns to see what she means. "NO!" he yells. He moves and picks up a bow of his own.

"We aren't ready yet!" one of the bowmen shout, struggling to string his bow. He looks awfully young.

"Well, now we have to be!" The general rips the weapon from the boy's hand and strings it for him. He faces the fjords, now holding his own bow, getting ready to shoot. "We can fight! But princess, you need to leave, NOW!"

Anna hesitates, but then moves away, thinking it's probably best if she is out of the way and out of sight. Of course, she still would like to see and know firsthand what happens, because after all, it's her kingdom too. She can provide moral support too. Yeah, she's great at that.

Whilst hiding in an alleyway, the docks still in sight, Anna can see that the general doesn't want to fire yet, not until he has a few more soldiers. He doesn't want to be the one to start the onslaught of arrows, because if he does, they will be crushed. Thankfully, more and more people, both commoners and guards, men and even some women, rush to aid those on the front.

Then, it happens.

The first rowboat reaches the shore, granted, a good deal away from where the majority of Arendelle's troops were, but it's here. And then, slowly at first, but rapidly increasing, more and more boats begin to reach the land.

_Can we attack now? _Anna thinks impatiently as she watches more and more Weselton troops gather on Arendelle soil. This can't be good.

She stares, anxious and scared almost beyond reason, watching the enemy draw their weapons and aim towards Arendelle soldiers, waiting for their cue to attack at will.

Finally, Anna watches as the general looks around, seeming somewhat sated with who he has, and opens his mouth, about to give the order to release the arrows before any more rowboats get to the beach.

"WAIT!" A loud voice rings throughout the fjords, silencing the general. "DO NOT RELEASE YOUR ARROWS! DO NOT ATTACK!"

Anna, and everyone else search the crowds to find who shouted these words. Her eyes widen as she finds the source. She'd never have believed it if she wasn't watching.

Hans said it. Seriously. And held at knife-point in his arms is the duke of Weselton.

"P-please!" the duke cries out in a scared voice. "Do as he says!" The man desperately tries to pull himself free, but the ex-prince holds strong.

"Hans!" another gruff voice shouts with a considerable amount of surprise. Anna recognizes this man from her princess training. He's the king of Weselton!

"What are you doing?!" the king yells. "This is _treason_!" The man approaches Hans, whom all of the archers have now directed their aims at.

Hans points his sword at the king. "Do not come closer! Not until you listen to me. Not until you _all_ listen to me!" He looks around at everyone, drawing the attention of both Weselton and Arendelle people. "I realize that what I'm doing, what I'm saying, is _beyond_ insanity, and will likely end badly for me, but it's something I have to do. I ask of you all only one thing. Just look at yourselves! Look at what you're about to do!"

His strange request puzzles everyone. The soldiers look at each other doubtfully, and then back at Hans, but they all remain silent for him.

"This was _never_ what I wanted," he continues, still holding the duke tight in his grip. "Thousands of good, honest people lining up side by side in the name of honor, respect, and love for their kingdoms, their homes, only for them to be slaughtered! And I ask for what? You stand for your kings and queens, and die for them, all because they cannot sit down and discuss the issues themselves!"

Murmurs of agreement rustle throughout both sides. Anna slowly realizes what is happening. At this point, Hans lets go of the duke, allowing his life to be taken should anyone decide to shoot.

But they won't. Anna knows this, and Hans definitely knows this. He's captured their interest.

"I ask you, as good people of two strong kingdoms, to look around," Hans proposes, calmly walking to the center of both armies. "Look into the eyes of your brothers and your sisters. Look into the eyes of your enemies and see. See that they, your brothers and sisters and enemies, they are just like you." He pauses, allowing them to hear his words. "They only want to succeed. They only want to _live_. Would you take that life from yourself? From your families? _No!_ Because you are good. So why take that life from those who are the same as you?"

"Yeah! Why?" One person shouts, fueling Hans's speech.

"You are good because each of you is willing to fight to protect your homes. But you all can be _better_ by not killing at all! This, fighting, is not the way to succeed! Not for an issue as trivial as trading!" Hans shouts passionately. "War is not the way to victory! Because in war, there is loss of life, and where there is loss, no one wins!" light cheers begin to form. "Man, woman, child, king, queen, we are all but humbled _together_ under the premises of the inevitable journey that is death! So why must we be so eager to shorten the journey for others?"

"Let the king speak with Queen Elsa and discuss the problems!" Hans shouts above the ever-growing support. "Where is she?" Hans turns to the Arendelle troops, scanning them for a leader.

The general steps forward. "The queen left on urgent business this morning," he confesses.

"Business!" Hans laughs dryly. "And what business is that?" he wonders, a smirk on his lips.

"That is... undisclosed," the general falters, realizing the word trap Hans has laid out for him.

"What a surprise!" Hans shouts, turning to the Arendelle troops. "As you wait here, prepared to fight for your freedom, your supposed queen is hiding away in fear!

Arendelle royalty cowers, while you brave the storm."

Anna can't take it anymore. "That is not true!" she shouts, revealing herself and her location.

"Oh?" Hans asks, actually looking glad to see her. "It isn't? Then by all means, tell us, what _is_ she doing?"

To be honest, Anna didn't think this all the way through. "I don't know," she admits. "But I _do_ know Elsa. You know Elsa. She wouldn't abandon us! She left _before _we knew about the attack! You know what else? _I'm _here! I'm here to show you all that even though I'm a princess, I will stand by you and fight if I have to!" states firmly, earning her own round of respect and applause. Anna places her hands on her hips, feeling pretty good about what she said too.

Until she sees Hans's expression.

The man shakes his head disappointedly. "Do you hear that?" he says, his voice harsh and judgmental. "Despite _clearly_ being here to witness my pleas _against_ the needless bloodshed, Princess Anna is actually _encouraging_ you to fight! How do you stand for it? This is unacceptable!" he yells, stomping his foot into the ground.

More applause erupts in Hans's favor, completely blowing what Anna received away. The auburn haired man raises one arm to silence it. "So, in this moment, I have a proposal." His voice is quieter, but still demanding of the same attention it had before. "My name is Hans Westerguard and I propose we all drop our weapons and refuse to fight each other. I propose we settle this like civilized people. I propose unity!" He shouts, throwing his sword at his feet, the cheering of the soldiers completely swallowing the previous silence.

Following suit, soldiers begin to toss down their weapons. This pattern continues until every man and woman on that shore stood unarmed, in the name of peace. Everyone except the king of Weselton, and Arendelle's general.

Hans smiles and looks around, approving of the turn of events. Anna can hardly believe it. Almost everyone, on both sides was empty handed. No one was going to fight today. No one wanted to.

And that is how Hans Westerguard singlehandedly ended the war between Weselton and Arendelle, without the loss of a single life.

To most looking at the situation, he's a hero. But to those who really know them, like to Anna, he's a disaster waiting to happen. He's ruining everything. And by the way Hans is looking at Anna, he has the same opinion of her.

_Did that really just happen? _Anna thinks. She'd better watch her back.

* * *

><p>Hans needs to do something about Princess Anna. He didn't realize she could inspire the people quite that much.<p>

"Oh thank you, Sir Hans!" One older lady takes his hand.

"I was only doing what was right," Hans replies in a kind voice, briefly patting her palm, and then moving forward.

Anna could be a wildcard. As might that fire-boy, Brandr. They could disrupt everything he's been working for.

"You truly are a hero!" another person comments.

"I am but a humble man," he says back, still walking.

While some of the Weselton troops remained to speak and mingle with those of Arendelle, there was still a fair amount of bad blood amongst everyone and the majority went back to the ships.

"Are you to stay in Arendelle?" one girl wonders.

"That is a possibility," Hans says to her.

Hans, however, is on his way to the Arendelle castle to finish some business. Tie up loose ends and risky variables. But earlier, he did an excellent job performing his speech. He saved thousands of lives. Wouldn't Nora love that?

"Hans," a stern sounding voice calls his name. The former prince pauses his task.

"Your majesty," Hans turns and addresses the Weselton king, falling into a kneel.

"Hans." The man stares down at Hans. "You directly defied myself and my country," the king tells him.

"I did, your majesty." Hans doesn't deny it.

"You showed a fierce attitude that only fools posses," the king continues, still talking down on the man. "However, you are no fool."

"I... beg your pardon?"

"To your feet, Hans," the king commands. Hans rises up from the ground. The Weselton native man places a hand on the other's shoulder. "Today, you have shown wisdom and courage only few have. Yes, the courage was of fools, but it is also belonging to those of extraordinary capability. You spared the lives of those who had wronged you. Not every man can do that."

"It was never the people of Arendelle who are to blame for my misfortune," Hans clarifies. "I only wish them to be in the place they can thrive in."

"Perhaps Queen Elsa is doing good here."

"Perhaps." Hans nods slowly. "Perhaps not, though. I will stay in Arendelle to ensure things continue to go well later on. Just to care for the citizens and possibly keep an eye on the queen."

The Weselton man smiles. "You care so much. I believe you have the makings of someone who would be a fine king."

"Thank you, your majesty," Hans says appreciatively. "I only try to do my part."

"And you do it well," the king tells him. "I may be needing to appoint someone to run Weselton one day, should I not be able to remarry and produce another heir," he hints, clapping Hans on the shoulder. "You'd be a considerable option."

Hans smiles and nods. Perfect. "Thank you, your majesty. I will not fail your expectations."

"Nothing is set in stone, yet," the king reminds him. "But it isn't unlikely either. I will allow you to return to whatever your task was."

Hans bows to king and watches as he takes his leave. This is perfect. Should things work out, Hans may be ruler of _two_ kingdoms.

Now, time to tie up those loose ends. The princess, and the flaming street orphan. Maybe a little misplaced blame. He can envision it now. Hans was minding his own business, seeking the princess when he comes across her corpse, charred and cut. Hans apprehended the assassin, but it was too late for the princess. The murderer will of course claim innocence, but who would believe a magical freak like him?

As long as Hans remembers to clean his sword, he will be fine.

* * *

><p>Elsa pushes her fingers through her hair, pacing back and forth, her high heeled shoes clacking against the cold floor of her ice palace with every step she takes.<p>

It's been six hours since she received the letter. Six hours since left Arendelle. Six hours since she fought with her sister. And six hours of nothing to keep her busy, except for the torture from her own mind.

"Elsa still sad?" the snowman named Marshmallow asks Elsa in a very deep, but still innocent sounding voice. The creature takes Elsa's silence as a yes and once again leaves her alone.

She breathes sharply, turning to pace in the other direction. How could she have allowed things to get so out of hand between her and Anna?

Breathe. Turn. Walk.

Why did Elsa have to react so panic-like?

Turn. Breathe. Walk.

Why did Anna have to be so pushy?

Breathe.

Why can't Elsa just stop hiding from everyone?

Turn.

Why does Elsa always run away?

Walk.

Why can't she just tell Anna about what her problem is? Anna will understand.

Turn.

It will be safer for Anna if she knows there's a danger.

Breathe.

What is Elsa still doing here?

Stop.

That's right. What _is_ Elsa doing here? She can better protect Anna if she's there by her side.

_I'm not a child! _Anna's words come to mind. Anna's right. Elsa should be able to tell her anything. As much as Elsa would like to deny it, her sister isn't a child, and she doesn't need to be sheltered the way Elsa has been trying to do.

What Anna said about Elsa still not being accepting of her powers strikes up some thought too.

_Am I still afraid?_ she can't help but wonder. _Is it because I'm afraid that I ran away again?_

How could she have left Anna so abruptly? So rudely? Why is Elsa so scared?

But no more fear now. It's time for Elsa to be brave, for once. She's going to go home, sit down and tell her sister every little detail she's been hidind. And she's going to _apologize_ for leaving things the way they were.

_Life's too short to have any more regrets,_ she thinks. _I wish that I had been there for her long ago, but there is nothing stopping us from being there for each other now. Nothing except myself._

She rushes down the icy steps of her castle and out the door, about to face more stairs.

"Is Elsa not sad?" Marshmallow asks hopefully.

Elsa shakes her head. "No, but there's something I have to do."

"Elsa leave?" His expression falls. Elsa stops, and walks back towards him.

"I promise, I'll visit you soon," she assures him. Anna can wait a minute. It's not like she's in danger. "You're doing a great job of keeping my castle safe, big guy. Thank you," she praises, causing Marshmallow to give a toothless grin.

Elsa nods and turns. See? She can fix issues. No longer will she run away from problems. Now she's running to them.

_I'm coming, Anna,_ she thinks, beginning to run. She didn't want the horses to have to endure this North Mountain cold, so she came on foot. _I'm going to make things right with you, about Hans, before the trouble starts._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Kristoff?" Anna calls out, looking amongst the crowd of people near the docks. "Kristoff? Olaf? Marie? Sven?" She frowns, not finding anybody.

Since she's heard about Weselton attacking, Anna has only seen Brandr and his sister, Laila. (Alexandra? Alexandria? Nevermind. Not important right now.) She's only seen those two, and she's worried about the others.

She sighs when she sees a familiar head of dark red hair. "Marie!" she shouts, drawing the attention of her friend.

"Anna!" Marie notices and begins to make her way towards the princess. She turns her head around. "Olaf, I found Anna!"

"Really?" Olaf shouts, bumbling up towards Marie, his head held under one arm. He gasps in delight as he sees the princess, fixing his head. "Anna!" he yells again, both running to greet her.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Anna tells them, pulling each one into a hug. "I still can't find Kristoff though. He was out on a short ice run this morning, but he should be back now. Have either of you seen him or Sven?"

Marie shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. Ingrid only found Olaf."

"Actually," Olaf begins to speak, "I was with Kristoff at first, but he told me to stay with Ingrid because Sven was still in the stables and he didn't know where you were, Anna. So he went to find you two."

"Are you alright?" Marie asks Anna. "Where is your sister, Queen Elsa? I heard a rumor she's not in Arendelle."

"That... isn't a rumor, exactly," Anna tells them sheepishly.

"What?" Marie and Olaf gasp. "What happened?" the maid asks.

"I'd tell you, but I still need to find Kristoff and it's really long and complicated," Anna says, "Like, if I had to write it all down in a book or something, it would take at least 53 chapters. Sorry." She shrugs, and adjusts her braid.

Marie nods. "I understand now isn't a good time. I just wanted to make sure Olaf got back to you safely," she says, looking around at the people almost suspiciously. "I still don't trust these Weaseltown folks. Not even Hans."

"You shouldn't. And, thanks, Marie." Anna smiles. "You're a good friend."

"It's just what was decent. I need to go home, however." Marie waves, and begins to rush away. "Good luck!" she shouts.

"Thank you!" Anna waves back to her as she retreats away.

"Okay let's go check the stables!" Olaf begins to stumble in that direction.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, Olaf!" Anna stops him from continuing. "I already checked there. You said Kristoff was looking for me?" she asks.

Olaf nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Because then Kristoff might be at the castle!" Anna concludes. She grabs Olaf's arm. "Come on! Let's go back! I told Brandr and... Lai- Alex-... Brandr and his sister! That works. I told Brandr and his sister to stay there. Maybe they've seen him. And if not, that would be a good place to wait. Otherwise we might be chasing each other in circles!"

"Oh yeah, that would be smart." Olaf nods. Hand in hand, they hurry back to castle.

* * *

><p>Kristoff's not here. They searched high and low, but Kristoff didn't get to the castle, yet. So they (Anna) decided it would be best for them to stay put.<p>

"Wait," Alexandra/Laila speaks. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Hans started a war, just so he could stop it and look like a hero to everyone involved?"

Anna nods. "Yep. That's kind of exactly what happened."

"That's... actually clever," Alexandra/Laila admits.

"But you said you didn't trust him," Brandr adds. He and his sister spent the time they had while Anna was gone talking. Although the princess can't say about what exactly.

"Right," Anna says. "I _don't_ trust him. Even if I didn't know about all that was going on with him, I still remember how twisted and charming he can be from the last time he came by."

"That's good at least." Brandr nods. "Then he probably won't be able to convince you to marry him or something."

"Actually, in the summer Anna did alm-" Olaf starts to inform everyone of previous events.

"Okay, Olaf!" Anna quickly moves him to the side, leaning down to speak to him. "That's besides the point right now, okay?"

"Well, I just thought that they would want to know that you and Hans were engag-"

"_Okay_?" Anna presses.

"Okay, but-"

"Okay!" The princess interrupts, jumping back to her feet. She folds her arms together, thinking for a minute. "You know, I'm not so sure that me being suspicious is a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Brandr wonders.

"Hans saw me and noticed that I wasn't all that happy with what happened," Anna explains. "And when he did, he gave me a pretty mean look."

"He might do something to you," Alexandra/Laila realizes.

"That, plus we have no idea where Kristoff was at," Anna continues. "Although I don't even think Hans know what Kristoff even looks like, so he's probably okay. Still... I'm going to be worried until I know where he is. But I spoke with a few citizens and they seem okay despite everything, so at least there's that. In the meantime, I will be waiting here."

"And we'll wait here and make sure nothing happens," Brandr tells her. "We both are good are fighting. Right, Laila?"

His sister nods, reinforcing his statement. "If Brandr stays, so will I."

"Me too," Olaf says, standing next to the two siblings.

"Thanks, you guys," Anna tells them. "We just have to stick together until Hans and the rest of them leave."

"I wouldn't let my guard down until then. Beware of Greeks bearing gifts and all," Alexandra/Laila advises. "Weselton still has a gigantic navy that could easily wipe you guys out, should you happen to rub them the wrong way."

"Don't worry," Anna assures her. "We won't. Well, I won't."

They each give a small, almost grimace-like smile. Even Olaf knows that things are serious right now, but he still manages to keep a bright face despite that. Now, they need to sit and be patient, because they won't stop stressing unless Hans is gone.

"So." Brandr claps his hands together, rocking back and forth on his toes. "Olaf, I remember Elsa telling me a little about Anna's engagement, but not very much. _You_, however, seem to quite a bit, and my interest has been peaked."

"Oh yeah!" Olaf nods. "I definitely do. I mean, I wasn't there. Anna was, but Anna doesn't really want to talk about it herself, so I will."

Anna sighs. "Oh boy..."

They hear a low chuckle. "And here I thought you and I had _such _a romantic time, Princess Anna." All eyes turn to see Hans enter the room, the sword in his hand as visible as the soft, kind smile on his face, which is to say, pretty visible. To be honest, if she knew he weren't here to be nefarious, Anna would have guessed he was looking for blankets for a puppy orphanage, or something else adorable, based on his facial expression alone.

Brandr and Alexandra/Laila step in front of the princess, blocking her from Hans direct attack line. She leans over slightly, just for a better view.

"Why don't you just get out?" Brandr says, a sword made from fire already in his hand.

"Let's see, we have the little monster, Brandr, but what's this? Alexandra, you're here too?" Hans wonders. He shakes his head, looking more like he was scolding a child, instead of being betrayed. "I expected better from you. But, why? Oh, wait- don't tell me. Hmm..." He studies them both. "Dark hair, brown eyes, pointed nose. Oh." Hans laughs, coming to a conclusion. "I understand. You're related! Oh, I should have known."

"Just go back to your boat, Hans," Brandr continues to warn him.

"You don't happen to have some sort of magic, do you, Alex?" the man asks. Alexandra/Laila remains silent, glaring. "No, I didn't think so. You're ordinary. Just like Anna here."

"Hans." Anna pushes her way past the siblings. "What do you want?" she asks.

"Finally, a little civilized conversation," the man praises, still maintaining distance by the door. He raises his weapon, causing everyone else to hold theirs up as well. "Surrender," he commands.

"You want to surrender to us?" Brandr asks, feigning surprise.

"Alright, we accept. Drop your sword," Alexandra/ Laila finishes speaking for him.

Hans chuckles dryly before stepping forward and lunging at them. Brandr quickly uses his sword to block it, but quickly learns that Hans is no amateur.

"I got this!" Anna shouts, picking up a fire poker.

"Stay back!" Alexandra/Laila orders. "We'll handle it!"

The man immediately swings his sword in the other direction, causing need for Alexandra/Laila to deflect it with the flat of her knife. But she isn't very successful with her smaller blade.

She hisses with pain and jumps back as Hans's sword slices a small part of her hand.

Hans turns to Anna again, raising his weapon up her way, but Brandr once again stops it, and Alexandra/Laila attacks Hans's exposed torso.

"Yeah!" Anna cheers, clapping and raising her fist. "Get him you guys! Oh! ... But not like that!" Hans slashes at Alexandra/Laila, making her jump back, nearly cutting her right across the middle of her stomach.

"Hey!" Brandr shouts, drawing his attention. Hans doesn't turn, still attacking the girl. The boy runs right up to him with his own sword, jabbing his arm with fire.

"Ah!" Hans yells, grabbing at the burn on his shoulder. Brandr conjures up a fireball and flings it at Hans, with bursts right on the man's stomach. When the fire clears, Hans charges Brandr, and before he can react, Hans knocks him against his head, causing the boy to stagger and struggle to stay upright.

"Brandr!" Alexandra/ Laila gasps.

Hans swings again, successfully slicing her leg and again at her stomach, causing her fall. He hits her on the head as well, using the butt of the sword. Unlike Brandr however, the girl immediately collapses to the ground, and doesn't move.

"Laila!" Brandr shouts, staring at the girl. He runs over and drops by her side. "No, no, no! _No_, not again!"

"Hey! Um, Hans?" Olaf approaches the man.

"Olaf get back!" Anna calls out.

"So, I was wondering, can you stop waving your sword around? You could really hurt som- _whaaa_!" Olaf runs towards the man and tries to ask before being kicked away.

"That's it!" Anna shouts, holding her poker ready and preparing to rush the man. Hans pauses, and faces her way."Stop hurting my friends!" she continues. Hans smiles maliciously, not looking adorable at all, waiting for her to try to attack him. Anna finally charges at the man, who calmly raises his sword.

_Slam_!

Suddenly, the door swings open and an icy blast erupts from the doorway, hitting Hans in his back and pulsing through his chest. Hans falls to his knees as Elsa stands there, poised to strike again. Anna backs away towards Brandr and his sister as Elsa circles Hans, him never leaving the queen's sight.

"You will _never_ touch my family again," Elsa says in a fierce voice. Hans's head rests, his gaze pointed towards the ground and his breath heavy. Anna hasn't seen a person look so defeated, but something's not quite right.

Hans is chuckling. He slowly lifts his head up to look at Elsa. "You _are_ a monster, aren't you?" he says.

Elsa furrows her eyebrows. "What? No. You are," she says, raising her hands up in an attacking position, but she doesn't shoot.

"_You_ shot Anna through her heart. You shot mine. With ice. _I_ couldn't do that. You're to blame for that, not me." He laughs again at both of the sisters. "I think it's obvious who the monster is here."

"Don't listen to him Elsa!" Anna shouts. "He's trying to twist your thoughts!" But either Elsa can't hear her, or Elsa doesn't want to.

"It wasn't on purpose, hurting Anna," Elsa explains. "I love her."

"Well then, you seem to give love a bad name," Hans replies, oddly calm for a person who's rapidly being frozen from the inside out.

Elsa has no answer for him as she thinks in a stunned silence. The man slowly struggles to his feet and hobbles to the door.

Hans leans against the doorframe. "And let's not forget that _you_ also were the one who nearly froze hundreds of people to death, while _I_ was trying to save them," he continues, his words slow and almost forced, but still steady. "And _I_ saved them again today from a war, while _you_ were missing."

Elsa's eyes widen when she realizes his plan. "No." She shakes her head. "Nobody actually died because of me."

Hans laughs again, gesturing to himself. "You say that, not even_ five minutes_ after you tried to kill me. In fact, as long as this ice is here, you're_ still _trying," he tells her, pointing to his heart. "That is what makes you a murderer. You are the monster." With that, he limps from the room, leaving those remaining in silence.

"Elsa?" Anna approaches her sister warily, holding her hand out. "Elsa, what he said wasn't true." She tentatively holds her sister's shoulder.

"No!" Elsa recoils. "Don't touch me! I could hurt someone!"

"But you won't, not on purpose!" Anna counters.

Elsa begins to walk back and forth past Anna, her hands covering her mouth. "Hans is right," she mumbles through her fingers, pacing. "I'm dangerous."

"Elsa?" Anna tries to talk to her sister.

"I killed him! I'm a monster!" Elsa says, raising her voice at herself.

"Elsa!" Anna yells. "Calm down!"

"Anna? Is that you?" Kristoff bursts into the room. The princess watches the relief flow to his face. "Anna! I was looking everywhere for you!" He wraps his arms around her.

"Kristoff!" Anna hugs him back. It's good to see him.

"I saw Hans. He seemed pretty distraught," Kristoff says. "What happened?" he asks.

"Hans attacked us," Anna begins.

"_Attacked _you?!" Kristoff raises his eyebrows, looking surprised.

"Yes. Don't interrupt. Hans attacked us and Elsa stopped him. But then he somehow convinced Elsa that everything was her fault," the princess explains, looking at her still panicking sister.

Kristoff nods. "Oh. And, who's that?" He gestures to the unconscious Alexandra/Laila.

"This is my sister," Brandr tells him, slowly stepping away. "Laila."

"Or Alexandra," Olaf slips in.

The blond knits together his brows for a second, and then shrugs. "She looks hurt. Is there a doctor in the castle?" Kristoff wonders.

Anna nods. "There should be at least one in the town. I'm the only one here who knows what he looks like, I think. Brandr, you and I can go find him before your sister gets any worse."

Brandr nods, rising from his kneeling position. "Okay. L-let's hurry," he says, his voice shaky. "And after, we better find Hans."

"Don't worry," Anna assures him. "We won't let him get away. Kristoff, I need someone to stay here and keep an eye on Alexa- on Lai- ... Brandr's sister and Elsa. Olaf can help."

"I'll make sure she doesn't bleed out," Kristoff says. He looks over at the queen, who was still pacing in small circles. "And I'll see if I can talk some sense into Elsa.

Anna smiles. "Thanks Kristoff." She hugs the larger man. "Wish us luck! Oh, and how is Sven?" she remembers to ask, Brandr already pulling her into the hallway.

"He's fine. He's in the stables," Kristoff smiles slightly, despite the unfortunate circumstances. "Good luck!" Anna hears him say from down the hall.

"Where's the doctor at, Anna?" Brandr asks, holding onto her arm and dragging her through the castle.

"Whoa, there!" Anna says, trying not to trip over her own feet. "Just calm down and let me go!" She finally is able to pull his hand from her arm.

"I can't calm down!" Brandr says, his voice almost hysterical. "I just got my sister back and now I'm gonna lose her again! And now Elsa's going crazy and she's in trouble too!" He begins to run again.

"Listen, I know," Anna tells him, matching his speed as they sprint away. "So let's hurry and find a doctor. Maybe he can help Elsa too."

"And then we find Hans."

"Brandr? Just what are you planning?"

"I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing it was Elsa that killed him," the boy explains. "That's what he wants. That, or saving himself. I want him to suffer with his life. So you and me, we're gonna unfreeze that heart of his and we're gonna put him in prison."

"But, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Anna reminds him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah, but magic ice and magic fire, they cancel each other out, wouldn't they?" He shrugs.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>Hans shakily walks through the town, trying to keep his teeth from chattering too hard. He kept very calm during the freezing, and while talking to Elsa, but honestly, he is scared.<p>

But he still won, even if he's dying for it. There will be no mistake in who caused his death. Elsa. The people will never be on her side either. They will only see that the queen who abandoned them just murdered a hero using unnatural magic. It almost makes him laugh.

Nevertheless, it's hard to come to terms with dying, and to be honest, Hans wants to live. He has been in many life-threatening situations before. But with those he could escape using his wits, or charm, or strength. This, however, is killing him from the inside out, and the only way to save himself is "true love."

The man snarls at the idea. He doesn't have any faith in love, if it even exists. Who could he love? More importantly, who could love him?

_Wait_, he thinks, a glimmer of hope appearing in his mind. "Nora," he whispers.

Sweet, funny, adorable, little Nora. She is the only person that he would care about getting hurt. She is the one who would back away shyly from his compliments, instead of embracing them. The one who has a sassy attitude underneath her quiet exterior. She might be a simple servant, and Hans may never know exactly why he cares about her and not a princess, but that doesn't matter. He may not know if he loves her, but he's certainly willing to try.

And Hans knows that she loves him. All the signs are there. He can be saved, because of her. Hans has to find her.

"Ah!" Hans holds back a shout, feeling a stab in his heart. He stumbles, nearly falling. The ice is spreading quickly. He doesn't have much time.

"E-excuse me, my good man," Hans politely addresses one of the Weselton soldiers.

"Sir Hans, I- are you alright?" the man asks.

Hans nods. "F-f-fine," he replies with difficulty. "However, on that sh-ship over there, the largest one, there's a g-girl named Nora, and I urgently need to s-speak with her."

"Hmm... I can see that you're in no condition to get on a life boat," the soldier observes. "I'll find her and send her back here. I was on my way back to my own ship, wouldn't ya know?"

"Thank you. Your assistance is ap-p-preciated," Hans stutters out. He tries to run the warmth back into his arms, watching the man head to the docks.

Hans knows it takes roughly ten minutes to sail to the ship, and ten minutes back. So including the time it will take for this man to find Nora, it will be a little less than thirty minutes.

He suddenly shivers very violently, feeling another hurtful pang in his chest. He makes a strangled sound, clutching at his shirt. It will be the longest half-hour of his life.

_Will it work?_ he thinks, falling down on a crate. He watches the ocean. He does care, but does he love her? After almost a lifetime of believing that there is no such thing as love, he doesn't know. Hans wants to live, and he knows that Nora could help that, so he will leave it there.

Hans slowly shuts his eyes, still waiting. He can feel each crystal of ice spread through him, freezing his blood more with every passing second. His thoughts feel clouded and slow, almost like they aren't his own.

"Hans?" He hears a muffled voice call him. What a nice voice too. The voice suddenly gets clearer. "Hans, wake up!"

Hans opens his eyes and blinks. "Nora," he says through a smile. "H-Hello."

"Hans, what happened? Is this ice?" the girl asks, looking at his arms.

"Yes, it is," Hans answers. "Nora we need to t-talk."

"Let's go inside," she offers, twisting her head and looking around at the other people near them.

"Out of the cold," Hans says, nodding. "Very thoughtful of you." He climbs to his feet, fighting to keep balance. They slowly walk to one of the nearby buildings. It's a little store, however, it's mostly empty.

Hans leans back against one of the walls, still trying to create friction on his arms. "Nora," he begins to speak. "I need to tell you something v-very important."

"Yes, Hans," the girl wonders. "What is it?"

"I haven't been c-completely honest with you," he says. He raises his hand, not allowing her to speak yet. "Wait, this is serious. Let me begin by saying just how w-wonderful you have been, and I have not been nearly as gracious. I simply didn't care. But now, I realize that I _do_ care. I care more than I have in a l-long, long time," he confesses. "I'm dying now Nora. There's ice in my heart, and if I don't melt it, it's g-going to kill me."

"...Queen Elsa did this?" she asks, staring at the place on his chest where his heart is.

Hans nods. "Yes. But there's a way to melt it. True love, preferably a kiss," he says. Nora looks up at his eyes, seeing that for once in his life, he's being honest. "At first I didn't know w-what to do. I didn't know who I loved. I didn't know who l-loved me. But then I remembered something._ You. _Yes, you, Nora, I'm in love with you, and I know that you l-love me too. You are the only one who c-can save me right now. I've always been able to depend on you; I trust you," he finishes.

Nora has a wide, almost triumphant smile on her face, bigger than Hans has ever seen on her before. "_Finally,"_ she whispers to herself. Hans smiles too. He moves towards her, struggling to approach her for his life-saving kiss.

But she steps away from him. Hans gives her a confused stare. "Oh, Hans." She shakes her head. "If only there was someone you could trust," she tells him.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

"If only there was someone you could trust."

Hans's eyes widen. No, she couldn't have played him! _He's_ the one with the charm and the charisma! He's the one with the secret agendas! How could she have done this?

"Th-that isn't possible," the man says, shaking his head. His knees buckle and he drops to the ground of the empty shop.

"Why, Hans?" Nora asks, taking a step farther from him. "Why isn't this possible? All my life, people have seen me in the same light. 'Poor, sweet Nora, so small, so shy, she's so naive.' But never has anyone actually thought, 'Perhaps Nora _isn't _a blithering idiot. Perhaps she remembers when Hans came to Weselton the _first_ time and duped the princess. Perhaps she can see when a person isn't being honest with her.' People like to think they know who I am, but nobody considers that I may be intelligent enough to take care of myself."

"All of it, w-was a lie?" Hans asks, knitting his brows together. "Everything about you?"

"No. Stuttering, art, all of that was only part I ever lied about was when I implied I liked you," she says. "I can't stand you."

"W-why?" the man asks.

"Well, you're dishonest, always pretending to be perfect, and not at all who you are," she begins.

"No," he says in a harsh voice. "W-why did you do this?"

Nora nods slowly, understanding his question. "As I have said previously, I remember when you came to Weselton the first time. But before I get fully into that, I'd like to know, first, do you remember Victoria?" she asks, pursing her lips.

"Sh-she was the princess of Weselton," Hans answers, still frowning. "I courted her for a short time, and later on she..." he trails off, realizing.

"Later on she killed herself. Because you pretended to love her, and you broke her heart," Nora finishes for him. "After you, she lost all faith in people. She lost all faith in life. And it didn't happen all at once. Her self-destruction was a long process. And the only thing worse than witnessing someone die, is watching them die slowly, the way she did."

"I still don't understand. What does this have to with you?"

"Despite her being a princess, and myself a maid, Victoria was my _best friend_," Nora says. "_You_ were the one who caused her death, and though I have accepted it, I _never_ forgot about it. And then one day you have the _audacity_ to return, and then attempt to seduce me in the same way, proving you have no respect for her and you never changed!"

Hans falters, trying to bring words to his mouth. "That w-was years ago, with Victoria! You were only a ch-child! How could y-you have been her f-f-friend?"

"A child?" Nora raises her eyebrows, seeming surprised. "Exactly how old do you think I am, Hans?" she slowly asks him.

"S-seventeen..." Hans says hesitantly, realizing she never informed him for a fact.

Nora lets out a short laugh, folding her arms across her middle. "I know I seem a little younger than I actually am, but that's surprising." She narrows her gaze. "I am twenty-four years old, Hans. You really know _nothing_ about me, do you?"

Hans glares at her, still not sure whether he should be furious or sad.

"As I was saying, you showed up in Weselton, and the entire castle staff knew you were up to no good. I was the only one, though, who saw a chance there to pay you back for what you did to Victoria. I never set out on getting revenge, but seeing that even after years you haven't changed, it _infuriated_ me, and the opportunity presented itself so neatly, I had to take it. I attempted to gain your trust, in hopes of getting you to allow me to send your orders, but more importantly, send your employees payments."

"Payments? Y-you-!"

"Payments they never actually received," the girl continues. "They're all quite upset with you. Just thought you ought to know," she says with a quirky smile.

"Why, you- _ah!_" Hans attempts to lunge at her, only to fall short at her feet.

Nora steps back. "But then I noticed that you were beginning to care a little more than what you normally did. You didn't even realize it. So I started using that to help enforce a stronger trust. I was going to hurt you, just like you hurt Victoria," she tells him, her voice gravely serious. "This situation ended up perfectly convenient for me, because now you are dying and realizing that no one in this world w-will ever love you enough."

"A-and you think they'll l-love you?" he counters angrily.

"I wouldn't know." She shrugs. "But I'm able to happily live without it. You, however, aren't, and I mean that in many more ways than simply freezing."

"Why tell me a-any of this?" Hans asks. "It c-could b-b-backfire drastically."

"Because I want you to know what you did was wrong. I want to make sure you understand that everything that is happening to you right now, you deserve."

The small girl turns, exiting through the front door, a small bell ringing at the top. "Goodbye, Hans," she says, leaving the man to lay there on the ground. Hans blinks, his gaze blank.

What a pathetic thing Hans has turned into. He used to be great; a prince, people adored him, considered him a hero, but now look at him. He hinged all hope on this girl to save him, and he was crushed for it.

What to do in his final moments of life?

Destroy the lives of those who caused this.

He crawls closer to the wall, using it to brace himself as he staggers to to his feet. The man hobbles out of the door, not able to feel his limbs. Hans believes it's only best to allow the good citizens of Arendelle to know how he got this way; they must see him. It will be his last victory.

Let's see Elsa _love_ her way out of this one.

* * *

><p>"Are you a doctor?!" Brandr asks in a panicked voice, frightening yet another poor towns-person.<p>

"Ah! Er, no..." The man backs away from him. He points to an area with other people. "Try over th-"

Brandr runs that way before the man can finish. He's been asking every person he's come across. Although, Anna did say the doctor was a man, so he might need to refine who he's asking some.

He jumps in the middle of a crowd of people. The boy faces the first person.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No. Why do-"

Brandr turns to the next man. "Are you a doctor?"

"Ah, no. Boy, are you-"

Next. "Are you a doctor?"

"No, sorry. Why aren't you answering anyone's-"

Next, the last man in this group. "Are you a doctor?"

"I'm not. Maybe we ca-"

"_Argh_! Why isn't there a doctor anywhere?!" he yells, frustrated.

"Brandr!" Anna calls from a distance. "Brandr you ran off! Where are you?"

Brandr sighs and starts to run to the place the voice came from.

"There you are!" Anna shouts.

She begins to run his way, holding someone's wrist and pulling him with her, though he seems to be having a little trouble keeping up with her pace. Anna and the tall, wiry man stop near the boy.

"We've been looking all over for you," Anna tells him, letting go of the man's wrist. He takes the chance to fix his glasses on his face.

"Is this the doctor?" Brandr asks in a hopeful voice.

The man nods. "Yes. My name is John. John Thatcher." He shakes Brandr's hand. "My goodness, young man! I understand why you needed a doctor! I can feel a fever in your hand! Your skin is even steaming, now that I look at it! What are you doing out in this cold?"

"Looking for you, but nevermind my skin! I'm not the issue here!" Now it's Brandr's turn to drag the man away. "You see my sister got cut and hit on the head; she's in serious trouble, -guy."

"It's that dire?" Dr. Thatcher replies. "Hurry then. Bring me to her," he commands, allowing Brandr and Anna to take the lead. They all rush back to the castle.

"Olaf! Kristoff! We found a doctor!" Anna says as they all burst into the room where they left everyone. The see Olaf, sitting next to Alexandra/Laila, who was now on a sofa, but still unconscious.

"This is her," Brandr says, guiding the doctor towards his sister.

Anna looks around, noticing a few things missing. "Olaf, where's Kristoff? And Elsa?" she asks.

"Uh, Anna," Brandr points to a large, wave of ice, frozen to the wall near them. "I think Elsa freaked out."

"Yeah, kinda. About ten minutes ago," Olaf confirms, hopping off of the settee and waddling towards them. "Kristoff went after to talk to her, while I stayed here. I think they'll be fine. Kristoff can handle it."

"What? Are you sure they're gone?" Anna asks, halfway stepping into the hall, with the slight she could still see them.

"Yep." Olaf nods. Anna sighs, standing next to Brandr, both watching the doctor.

"I see..." Dr. Thatcher murmurs to himself after his examination of Brandr's sister. Kristoff was somehow was able to stop the bleeding from her side, which was good, and the doctor had some bandages in his bag that he was currently using to fix her up, and that's good too.

"Will she be okay?" Brandr asks.

Dr. Thatcher nods. "I believe so."

"You see, Brandr?" Anna says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"She's going to wake up with a rather large bruise on her head and a nasty headache," the doctor says. "I may have check on her again when she's awake, but in time, she'll heal."

Brandr nods again, his eyes narrowing. "Hans won't get away with this. Nobody loves that guy enough to save him, but he wants to blame Elsa. He doesn't deserve to die the way he wants."

"You're right," Anna agrees. "If anyone hears that Elsa just, well I don't want to say 'killed,' but killed the guy who saved them, it won't look good for us. He'll twist the story. We can put him on a trial. That's fair."

"First we gotta find him."

"And save his life."

"Unfortunately, but yes. If he's going to die, it won't be on his terms."

Anna nods. "Let's go. Olaf, doctor?" She turns, looking at the two. "Will you please watch her?" the princess asks, gesturing to Alexandra/Laila.

"Don't you worry Anna and Brandr," Olaf assures them. "We'll keep a close eye on her."

"C'mon, Anna." Brandr jerks his head towards the door. Anna nods, and they both run out to find Hans before he can do any more damage.

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" Kristoff finally finds the queen again. She had lost him when she ran into the woods, but the ice harvester knows the forest better then she does. He runs to catch up with her.<p>

Elsa twists her head around, seeing the man. "Don't follow me, Kristoff! It's too dangerous!" she warns, stumbling over a branch, but still keeping her stride.

"Elsa, can you just _stop running_?" the man shouts exasperatedly. He slows to a stop, allowing Elsa to slow down as well, a good distance away from him. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't come any closer, because, believe me, I know how quickly people can make things worse. But seriously, you need to hear this, if not from Anna, then from me," he says, making sure to speak loudly enough so she might hear him. Elsa slowly turns around.

"Good," Kristoff says, his voice gentle. He rests his arm on a tree trunk. "Now, Elsa, I know that you know that running away doesn't solve your problems. Okay? You don't have just Anna depending on you. You're a _queen_," he reminds her. "You have an entire kingdom you need to be strong for. And I understand that it's pretty hard when you need to make the tougher decisions."

"Kristoff, I killed him!" Elsa says, trying to get him to understand. "With my powers! How could that be the action of a proper queen?"

"Yeah, you did!" Kristoff agrees, surprising Elsa with his response. "But how's that any different from any other king or queen using a sword to attack someone who tried to assassinate their family?"

Elsa thinks for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together in a panic, trying to come up with a reply.

Kristoff continues. "Let me tell you something, Elsa, it's not," he states. "You are just using your advantages and playing to your strengths, like any other good ruler would. Maybe you overreacted in the heat of the moment when you hit Hans in the heart, I don't know, I wasn't there. But I do know feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anything."

Elsa sighs, hesitating. "You're right, Kristoff," she timidly admits.

"You're a queen. Doing the hard stuff is apart of your job," the man tells her. "I know I'm just an ice harvester, but I know that Arendelle depends on you. Weselton could have demolished us, and you weren't there. You have to be the brave one too to make the tough decisions."

"I just wish I didn't aim for his heart," Elsa says, walking closer to Kristoff, ready to return. "That was exactly what he wanted."

"He's a pretty tricky guy." Kristoff nods, starting to walk with her back to Arendelle. "But it's already done. All we can do is deal with the aftermath and hope for the best."

"I'm sorry you had to do this, chase after me," Elsa says, wrapping her hands together. "Running wasn't very regal of me to do."

"It's fine." Kristoff waves away the apology. "Like I said, you're the one making the hard choices. It's not easy. I get it. So that's why Anna and I are here to help keep you on track. Brandr too. If you fall, we'll catch you and get you back on your feet."

Elsa smiles. "Thank you, Kristoff."

"Now, let's go. It's not over yet," he reminds the queen. They pick up their pace, Arendelle not far from them.

* * *

><p>"E-excuse me!" Hans shouts, his voice quiet, but yearning to be heard. He figured the town square would be the very best place to speak. "Ex-excuse me!" the man yells again.<p>

After he gains their attention, he climbs to the top of a crate, to be better seen and heard. He stumbles slightly, not on purpose, but it still causes gasping and sympathy from the crowd.

"Citizens of Arendelle," Hans yells, his throat frosted and hoarse. "I am dying." He pauses, allowing the collective surprise of the people to accumulate. "Queen Elsa has f-frozen my heart, once again abusing her p-powers! I was in the castle when she a-a-attacked me without warning!"

"What?"

"How could she?"

"Sir Hans just saved us!"

"Where was she anyways?"

"He talked about that, remember?"

Hans raises his arm to silence the commotion. "Please, c-calm down," he says. One lady runs up to him and wraps a blanket around his shoulders. "Th-thank you," he tells the woman. He turns back to the crowd. "I only w-wanted to w-warn you about her. She's n-not to be t-trusted."

"That's not true!" they all hear a voice shout. Nora. Hans can't help but look sad and angry as all eyes turn to her. Her breathing is shaky. Apparently the part about not being a social person was true.

"Hans is n-not what he says," the girl speaks. She quickly wraps her light brown hair in a bun and reaches for a bag at her side. "I have letters, some that he wrote, others addressed to him, p-proof of all of his evil deeds."

"No!" Hans yells. "She l-lies!"

"I'm lying? _Really?_" She looks at the people, now gaining a little confidence. "Any one of you can contact any one of these people in the letters, and they will verify what I said."

"That d-doesn't mean a-anything," Hans snarls.

"Fine then." Nora raises her eyebrows, her eyes half lidded, ready to deliver her next blow. "On my way here though, I happened to pass a boy searching for a doctor. I followed him and asked what was wrong. And he said something along the lines of a man almost killing his sister and attacking Princess Anna," the girl says. "Would you happen to know anything about that? Or shall I go find the princess and ask her myself?"

Hans's eyes widen. She really has cornered him. He's about to lunge at her, purely out of anger.

_No,_ he thinks, stopping himself. _Don't make this situation worse!_

"Princess Anna?" one man asks in disbelief.

"That's what I heard."

"Why would anyone want to attack the princess?"

"She's never done anything wrong to anyone!"

"What hasn't he denied it yet?"

"Did he do it?"

"I think he did!"

"That girl looks like she has sound evidence."

"And he looked like he was about to tackle her for it!"

Hans realizes how dangerous it is becoming for him to stay as the villagers' voices quickly turn from confused to angry. He can't salvage this. Not now. While they all try to decipher what's true and what's a fabrication, Hans stumbles off of the crate, pushing through the thinnest part of the crowd.

"_Oof_!" He throws himself against an alley wall, barely hidden from the citizens, who are beginning to shout, getting the idea to search for the man and interrogate him.

He takes a slow shaky breath and looks down. His feet, he can't feel them. Nor his hands. The ice in his heart is absorbing all the heat in his body and draining it away. He'd better move. An alleyway with a terror stricken face is not where he'd like to be immortalized in ice.

_Okay,_ he thinks, his thoughts being all he has left. _Onward. There's no escape for me now. My death is now unavoidable; I shall greet it will valor and with dignity._

He steps, his footing wobbly. And steps once more. Again, and again, the former prince slowly steps, trudging away, determined to walk until his feet can take him no further.

That not very far though. He's on the edge of the fjords before he decides it's time to stop. He looks over the icy ocean. Frozen, like him, but not because of magic. No, this was the natural course of winter.

_This is it_, he thinks, feeling a sudden surge through his body, originating from his heart. He looks down at his chest to finally see the frost of his clothes turn to solid blue ice. The man fixes his gaze on the horizon, feeling the ice creep through him agonizingly slowly.

_Farewell life,_ he thinks, standing tall.

"Hang on there buddy!" Hans jerks his head, feeling someone grab his shoulder.

"No heroic deaths for you today," Anna says, walking in a circle around him.

"We're gonna save ya, Sideburns, old pal!" that boy Brandr tells him, clapping the man's back, causing him to stumble forward. "_Then_ we're gonna put you on trial!"

Hans still feels the ice spreading, no longer looking heroic. How could they save him? Why? They're ruining everything!

"Yeah!" Anna says, swinging her arm. "Sorry. But we're not even sure if this will work either." She shrugs.

"True love and all." Brandr nods. "Yeah, it doesn't apply to you."

"Brandr?" Anna turns to the boy with her hand outstretched, neither one of them giving Hans room to speak. "If you could please do the flamey thing?"

Brandr takes Anna's hand. "I would love to do the flamey thing." The teen raises his free arm, aiming it at Hans's heart. "For Laila," he says.

"And Kristoff," Anna adds.

Brandr smiles crookedly at the princess. "Olaf."

"Don't forget Sven!" Anna reminds him.

"Oh yeah. And Ingrid,"

"Marie,"

"But right now," Brandr turns back to face Hans.

"Most of all," Anna grins and faces the nearly frozen man. "This is for,"

"Elsa," they both say in unison.

A golden burst of fire explodes from Brandr's hand, the force of it penetrating Hans heart and sending him flying back onto the ground behind him. Brandr and Anna move forward, their hands still joined as the boy continues his stream of flames.

All the time, Hans feels himself... getting better? What is happening? How is this possible?

He scrambles back, the fire slowly dying down, the princess and boy still following him.

"Why?" Hans says, climbing to his feet. He chuckles, swaying away. "I'm alive! You're fools if you think that I'm going to stay he-!"

_Thud!_

"Aw, right in the face!" Brandr cheers as Anna stands over Hans's now fallen body, her hand curled into a fist. The boy runs over to examine him. "You knocked him out! Ha ha!"

Anna takes her fist and places it on her waist, smirking at the unconscious Hans. "And _you_ didn't really think we'll let you get away?" she asks, raising her eyebrow. "That was easier than I thought."

"Yeah," Brandr agrees, nodding. "Kind of anticlimactic."

"I didn't know you could make golden fire," Anna says, looking at Brandr.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either. There must be some magic reason," Brandr says, seeming just as surprised. He rubs his chin. "Weird, but it worked."

"Yep. Nice touch," Anna comments, raising her fist.

"Thanks." Brandr bumps her fist. "Let's get him back now."

Anna picks up the man's foot. "Already on it. C'mon slowpoke. Let's go." Brandr picks up the other foot and they begin to drag Hans away.

* * *

><p>"And are we agreed on the subject?" Elsa asks, sitting at the head of the council table.<p>

"Yes, your majesty," one of the council members says, rising to his feet. He reads over the notes taken for the meeting. "Sir Hans Westerguard, accused of attempted murder of Princess Anna of Arendelle shall be sentenced to life in prison to be carried out in the Southern Isles, per King Baldrekr's recent request."

"Very good." Elsa nods. "Is there anything else that is wished to be discussed?"

Another man raises his hand tentatively. "You realize that the council typically does not deal with criminal affairs, as that is the job of the queen. So why?"

Elsa nods. "As I had nearly... killed, the man, I felt it would not be fair for me to personally deal out a punishment," she explains hesitantly.

"Respectable," the man says.

"Very well, are we finished now?" Elsa asks.

"Yes, your majesty."

"His punishment will be carried out immediately and he shall be sent on a ship as soon as possible," Elsa says. "Meeting dismissed."

All of the people in the room stand and leave, Elsa the last one to exit. Anna waits outside the door.

"So he's going to prison?" the princess asks the moment Elsa steps out. "I didn't want to interrupt by being in there and accidentally saying something wrong, because Hans makes me so, so mad! But I was listening through the door with this cup." Anna holds up a clear glass. "See?"

"Whoa, slow down a little." Elsa chuckles, lowering Anna's hand. "Yes. He's going to prison, in the Southern Isles. Come, walk with me."

"Don't you think that's not the best idea? I mean, they are his family and all," Anna reminds her as they meander along.

"I know, but don't worry. They banished him in the first place, but everyone agreed it was better to keep him locked up there where his words can't influence anyone," Elsa explains. "Who knows what he could say to anger you or me? They're used to him."

Anna nods slowly, pursing her lips. "That _kinda_ makes sense," she says. "But it's pretty amazing how quickly that went. I mean, all that crazy stuff went down like only _four days_ ago. Like, _wow. _That's fast."

"Wow, indeed." Elsa agrees. "I don't know how that happened either."

"So when's Hans supposed to leave?" Anna asks. "You know, to prison?"

"We're arranging for a ship to leave tonight," Elsa says.

"So, it's over then?" Anna asks. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," Elsa confirms, squeezing the girl's hand. "It's over."

* * *

><p>Hans sighs, slumped over a small wooden stool. What's going to happen to him? Now that everything has happened and calmed down, he finally has time to think and allow his feelings to sink in.<p>

A _lot_ of time.

He was prepared to die back then. He was ready to freeze himself, because he would die a hero. But now that's all gone to dust. He knows that the queen and her council are probably deciding his punishment. He won't be seen as great. His already shabby reputation will be further tarnished.

An armored man approaches Hans, bread in one hand, a tin cup of water in the other. "We have to keep you alive," he says, giving Hans the refreshments.

Hans looks up. "Thank you," he says in a kind voice.

"Yeah, yeah." And with a grumble, the man leaves. Hans immediately tears into the bread, taking a bite.

And then there's Nora. Equal to his cleverness, she tricked him, and he allowed himself to fall for her deceit. Even now Hans doesn't truly know where his feelings stand with her. All he knows is that she somehow managed to hurt him, all for the vengeance of a stupid princess.

He didn't realize love, even the platonic love Nora had for her friend, could be that powerful. He didn't think that the Arendelle princesses really had love either, but that was before.

Hans doesn't even want to bother to try getting revenge on them. It doesn't ever end well for him. He can find his kingdom elsewhere. He isn't going back to Arendelle.

Hans stands and approaches the barman, laying a few coins on the counter. "Thank you, sir," he says, exiting the bar. He shouldn't stay in one place for too long.

It wasn't very hard to escape from the castle. He did it early in the morning, the most difficult part being having to convince the guard to fall asleep. As the guard was leaving, Hans grabbed his keys through the cell. He then masqueraded himself as a sailor and left port, abandoning the ship at it's first stop from Arendelle, not wanting to risk being caught.

Still, he's lost. Not as in his bearings, but personally. Now that he's actually cared about someone, and had his spirit crushed, his view on things became confused.

But at least he's safe.

"Hello, Hansy," he hears a deep gruff voice say. Hans's eyes widen in recognition as he slowly turns around.

"You..." Hans says, disbelieving.

"He knows us," another man says, leaning on a cane to support his left leg. Well, his lack of one at least.

"Bruno, and Soled, a-and-" Hans stutters, naming some of the men who worked for him.

"And us," one of the Stabbington brothers states, curling his fists, both of them approaching him.

"Why are you here?" Hans demands to know. "How did you find me?"

"You know exactly how," the Stabbington brother says, every one of the men beginning to gang on Hans.

"Nora!" Hans growls, staring at the ground. She knew all of his backup plans.

Hans had only one thought when the first of many punches came flying at him.

What is he doing with his life?


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. And thank you.**

_Three days later..._

Alexandra, or well, Laila (she's not even sure what to call herself anymore) can't believe it. It's simply unfathomable.

Her brother is _alive_.

And not only is he alive, he ended up so much better off than she did. He's in a rich castle, full of loving friends; he's well fed; he doesn't have to steal anymore; and he clearly likes it here. Alexandra couldn't have picked a better place for him.

The trouble is over now, too, now that the Weselton ships are completely gone. She's heard that they and Arendelle still aren't on very good terms, but at least there aren't any wars.

"Hey, Laila?" Brandr shouts. "You coming or not? We're already late and I had to come all the way out here to get you!"

"Hold on, I'll be right out!" the girl replies from inside the trading post. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and Sauna, to be specific.

She'd recently convinced Oaken to give her job here, because, finally, she doesn't want to steal anymore. However because theft was her primary income, she needs to find a new way to get money for food and lodging. Oaken was all too hospitable about it too, offering to rent her the space above the shop to live in as well as employment. It's a little pricy, but it works.

Alexandra rushes finishing lacing up her boots, and then runs outside, her ice skates in hand. Yes, she's going ice skating, and even better, so is her brother! He doesn't like being in the cold, so this is exciting.

"Took you long enough," the boy comments lazily as she runs up, looking like he's been waiting for hours, when in reality it's barely been two minutes. "Elsa and Anna wanted us at noon, and it's almost 12:30."

"Come on, we're late," she says, grabbing the boy's arm. "It's still a pretty long walk to the castle."

"That's not my fault!" Brandr says defensively, the two running back to Arendelle.

"Of course it's your fault." Alexandra rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

Brandr suddenly speeds way ahead of her. When did he get so fast? "Hurry up then, or else I'm gonna get there first!" he shouts.

Alexandra grins, speeding up. "In your dreams!"

* * *

><p>"They're late," Anna comments idly, slowly skating circles around her sister. She's gotten a lot better at moving on the ice. "I'd have guessed Brandr might have been, but Laila seemed more like the punctual type to me. Or maybe it's the other way around, I guess? I don't know."<p>

Elsa nods, agreeing with her. "I hope nothing happened," the queen says, looking at the open gate to the castle and offering her arm for balance as Anna begins to accidentally slide backwards.

"Thanks," Anna says, holding her sister's arm. "Not so great at the stopping part. But don't worry, Elsa! I'm sure they're fine. I mean, they're _always_ fine," the younger girl tells her in an assuring voice.

"You're right," Elsa says, shaking her head slightly. She smiles. This is a good day.

Anna squints, momentarily letting go to point. "Look! There they are! I can see them running! Whoa!" She quickly grabs ahold of Elsa again. She's gotten pretty good at moving on the ice, but not staying still, exactly. Her feet tend to slide out from under her.

"Brandr is running in sort of fast," Elsa comments. "He knows that there's ice on the courtyard, right?"

"Yeah!" Anna says, waving her hand. "For sure! He'll slow down."

But he doesn't slow down.

The women turn to each other, realizing he won't stop. They quickly look at Brandr, waving their hands, shouting, trying to signal for him to quit running. He, and his sister, however, end up sliding onto the ice.

The siblings slip around, both initially surprised, but they also manage to keep their balance. Even Brandr, whose experience ice skating is practically none.

Anna and Elsa glide over to them. "Hi! Good to see you're getting better," Anna says, lightly tapping Alexandra's arm.

"Thanks. It still stings where I got cut." She gestures to her side, where Hans had sliced her. "But it's minimal, and my headache's gone, so I'm good for skating and running, just as long as the cut doesn't reopen."

"That's good," Elsa says. "Ready for skating?" she asks. The two nod, Alexandra putting the skates she has in her hands down, now realizing she won't need those, and the queen then waves her hands, crafting a pair of literal ice skates for the each of them.

"Cool," Brandr says, nodding and smiling at his new skates. He pushes off of Alexandra and slides forward, his arms outstretched as he leans back and forth, as not to fall.

"See?" Elsa smiles. "It's fun. And you're pretty good."

"I am not going to fall and get my pants wet and cold," the boy replies, starting to get a better sense of balance. Alexandra already has her technique down though, skating back and forth past them, her hands neatly folded behind her.

"Hey!" Anna shouts, making her way over to the girl. "I have a question for you."

Alexandra skids to a stop, allowing Anna to approach her on the ice. "Me? Yes?"

"Okay," Anna begins. "I know this may sound a little weird, but it's been driving me crazy and I gotta ask, am I supposed to call you 'Laila' or 'Alexandra'? Because Brandr calls you 'Laila,' but Hans called you 'Alexandra' and so did Oaken and it's kind of confusing," she tells the other girl, placing one hand on her hip, and the other on Alexandra's shoulder, her head tilted off to the side some

"I tend to use both, nowadays," Alexandra replies, not really bothered by Anna using her as balance. "Honestly, it really doesn't matter. You can decide."

"I'll just call you 'Sven' then," Anna concludes jokingly, teasingly elbowing the girl's arm. They laugh. Olaf, who had been gliding around on the ice, perks up.

"Sven?" he wonders, looking around for whoever said the name. "Now who's named Sven?"

"We're just kidding, Olaf!" Alexandra shouts to the snowman.

Olaf thinks for a minute, then nods happily, understanding. "Okay, you two, but you guys are weird." He shakes his head. "Ooh! Elsa's doing magic!"

"Again! Again, Queen Elsa!" Several children cheer and crowd around Elsa. "Do the magic again, Queen Elsa!"

Elsa laughs a genuine laugh. "Alright, alright," she says, spinning her hands together, blue snowflakes sparkling at her fingertips. "I'll do it again!" The children clap more.

"Yay!" they cheer excitedly.

"Yeah! Hooray!" Olaf shouts, bouncing and clapping with them.

The children squeal with delight as Elsa waves her arms and a snowy breeze blurs around them. It twinkles, blowing their cloaks up, causing them to laugh gleefully as the snowflakes dance and land on their faces and arms.

"This is so fun!" a little girl cheers, sticking her tongue out to catch the magic snow.

"Yeah!" An even younger boy nods. "We have the coolest queen ever!"

Elsa smiles. That's sweet, she thinks.

"Thank you," Elsa says aloud, folding her hands together and leaning down towards them. "You have all been very lovely and I had so much fun with you! But now, I'm afraid it's time for me to go."

"Aww," the children (and Olaf) all say at once, lowering their heads.

"Yes, there are a few other things I need to do," Elsa continues. "But don't worry, we'll do this again another time."

Olaf looks up, gasping. "Come on, guys! Let's go play in the snow! It's winter!" he shouts. The children celebrate and begin to scoot across the ice.

"Anna!" The princess hears a voice call for her, she whips her head around (her braids nearly whipping Alexandra's head) and smiles at the caller.

"Kristoff!" she shouts, beginning to skate his way.

A little too quickly however as she cannot stop, and barrels into the ice harvester.

"Whoa!" Kristoff yells, barely catching the wayward princess. Anna blinks, her feet outstretched in front of her, Kristoff holding her up under her arms. He lifts her back upright. "I know you're glad to see me feisty-pants, but this is a little outrageous, don't you think?" he kids around with her.

Anna laughs, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, psh! You know me. 'Outrageous Anna,' they call me!" she says, swinging her arm, the momentum pushing her away. "Whoa," she holds onto Kristoff's arm, pulling herself back.

"They, hmm?" Kristoff raises an eyebrow. "And who exactly calls you that, 'Outrageous Anna?'"

"Oh, you know... them." Anna says in a cool voice, continuing her act.

"Them," Kristoff repeats.

"Yep," Anna nods, meeting his gaze straight on.

"If you say so." The man rolls his eyes. He smiles and gives her a kiss. "Good to see you," he says.

"It's good to see you too," Anna replies, a grin on her face as well. "How was your last ice run?"

"Short," Kristoff shrugs. It's not like he has to go far to find ice.

"Short?" Anna asks, to be sure.

"Yep."

"Oh. Okay. Was it an enjoyable trip?"

"Sure."

"Good. That's just great."

"Yep."

Anna looks away, almost laughing at the absurdity of his almost way too short replies. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," he comments.

"Oh, everything's fine and you know it, Kristoff Bjorgman!" Anna says, playfully hitting his shoulder.

Kristoff shakes his head again. "You know, now that things are pretty much calmed down, I was thinking you and I could go on a little vacation.

Anna lifts her eyebrows up at this new concept. "A vacation?"

"Yeah." Kristoff nods. "It'll be just us two. I was thinking of some sort of mountain thing. Not outside, I mean, it'll be cold. But I've seen a little cabin out up there and I was thinking we could take a look at it."

Anna mulls over everything he said. "... A vacation," she finally states again.

"Yes, Anna." Kristoff chuckles. "A vacation. I might even show you a thing or two about ice harvesting. So, what do you think? You want to go?"

"On a vacation? With you?" Anna asks. She smiles, hugging him. "I think I would like that very much." They smile as they share another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Elsa." Brandr skates past the queen. "Hey, hey Elsa. Look." He skates past her again, this time balancing on one foot.<p>

Elsa watches the boy, smiling. "That's great, Brandr."

"Yeah," Brandr says, grinning. "Turns out I'm actually pretty good at this ice skating thing."

"And you didn't even want to try," Elsa reminds him with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's true. But I'm glad I did," Brandr admits. He turns, once again skating past Elsa. "But even when I was little and on the streets and stuff, I've always had this sort of sense of bal-"

"Actually, Brandr," Elsa interrupts him, holding up her hands. "I need to speak with your sister about a conversation we had yesterday. So, if you'll excuse me." She smiles, and then skates off to find Alexandra, leaving Brandr skating past slowly, now looking a little glum.

"Oh," he says, mainly to himself now that she left. "Okay."

_You know what? _he thinks to himself, skating towards the castle doors._ It's cold, I'm cold, and I think I've had enough skating for now. So I'm gonna go light a fire. Maybe get some hot chocolate._

"Yeah." He nods, opening the castle doors, his skates melting away as soon as he steps inside. "Hot chocolate is good."

He closes the door behind him, unbeknownst to him however, a certain strawberry blonde haired princess was observing the entire ordeal. And there's no way Anna will be missing out on hot chocolate.

Oh and she should probably talk to Brandr too.

"Hey there, Brandr." Anna waves quickly, approaching the boy, who was drinking a steaming cup of cocoa. "Fancy seeing you here."

Brandr looks around at the castle sitting room. "I live here, princess," he replies, turning back to Anna.

"Of course you do!" Anna exclaims, dropping down in the seat next to him. "I know that! You think I didn't know that? Ha! I know that." She begins to casually check her fingernails.

"Well I just had to be sure," Brandr says.

"Yeah..." Anna nods. She taps her fingernails together. "I still can't believe Hans got away. I don't think he's going to cause more trouble, but still..."

"Yeah," Brandr agrees. "Kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

Anna chuckles. "You can say that again."

"Kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

"You can say- wait a second. We just did that," Anna tells him.

"Well you told me to." Brandr shrugs.

"I suppose I did," Anna says, adjusting herself in her seat. She looks at Brandr. "Anyways, are you okay? You seemed kind of... offish, when you left the rink."

"Yeah. I was just trying to talk with Elsa, but she didn't seem up for it."

"Oh, I get it now." Anna nods, realizing what's going on. "Maybe she had a really good reason for talking to Laila; I was sort of spying on you, so I know what happened."

"Yeah. Maybe." Brandr shrugs. "Do you know something I don't?" he asks.

"All I'm saying is that Elsa may seem distant and cold, but she's just as loving as anybody. The fact that she doesn't share it with as many people means the love she does share goes deeper than anything. Even if she's a but funny about showing it," Anna explains, leaning towards the boy. She looks at his hot chocolate. "May I?"

"Uh, sure." Brandr hands her the cup of cocoa. She pours some into a mug of her own, then hands him his cup back.

"Thanks." She smiles, taking a sip. "But no matter what she or anyone else says, she has feelings, powerful ones," the princess tells him. "Most people don't realize it, but I do. And when Elsa loves something, there's nothing in the entire world that can deteriorate that love. Trust me."

"Is this your strange way of telling me that Elsa cares about me?" Brandr asks.

Anna snaps her fingers. "Precisely. And I thought it was pretty clever myself."

"I guess it was," Brandr agrees. "It's just odd, I guess. I kinda got used to being around everyone, so when I'm not around them, it's... different."

"I know you're glad having your sister back," Anna says, poking him. "And you like Elsa too! Admit it. You can't lie to the princess; that's illegal."

"Alright, alright, princess," Brandr says. "It's amazing that my sister's still alive. It's like I'm getting my family back."

"Family, huh?" Anna wonders.

"Yeah," Brandr decides to continue his thought. "After losing all of it, getting part of my family back is... I dunno," he falters. "It's weird, but nice. Almost like a real family."

"Maybe we can be your family too," a new voice rings out. Brandr and Anna turn to see Elsa walk in.

"What?" Brandr asks. How long was she listening? That _sneak_!

"Maybe this, us, we can be your family," Elsa rephrases, her hands folded together in front of her.

"Oh, we're doing this now?" Anna asks curiously, standing up to join her sister.

"I'm sorry, doing what?" Brandr wonders. He jumps from the couch he was sitting on, walking towards them.

"This is something I've, we've been thinking about for a while, but now I'm sure of it," Elsa tells him, speaking carefully with Anna nodding approvingly beside her. "I would be honored if you would join our family, officially."

Brandr blinks. "You mean you want to-?"

"Adopt you."

"Adopt me." Brandr tries to wrap the thought around his head, staggering back. "Wow!"

Elsa chuckles. "I spoke with your sister about it as well, and although she personally declined,"

"She's older then I am, you know. Wouldn't that be _weird_?" Anna interrupts. Elsa raises an eyebrow. "Sorry. Continue." The princess apologizes in a quiet voice, twisting and untwisting her braid.

"Okay," Elsa says, still smiling. "She was very enthusiastic about the idea for you," the queen tells him. "So, yes. If you would be willing to have us as a family, and to have me as your... mother." It takes a little extra effort for her to say this. "I love you. We all do."

Brandr looks at the pair of them skeptically. "Really?" he asks, daring to believe.

"Yes, really!" Anna can't help but exclaim. She clears her throat, brushing off her dress. She begins to speak in a more collected voice. "We all would love it if you accept. So, do you? Accept? Yes is a good answer," Anna adds.

"Yes!" Brandr shouts, grinning, the nervous expressions on the royals' faces vanishing. Wow, he's just getting all sorts of family now.

* * *

><p>"You know what, Elsa?" Anna turns to her sister as the two sit in front of a fire, the night being so late, it's early in the morning. They were reading a book after everyone else went to sleep and had just finished.<p>

"Hmm?" Elsa blinks, looking at the princess.

"Today was a good day," Anna tells her, lying on the floor. She props herself up on her elbows and scoots closer to the fire. "It was a long one, that's for sure, but good," she adds.

"I think so too," Elsa agrees. She sits next to Anna on the floor.

"I mean, it feels like the first day in a while where there is no sense of impending doom around us," the younger girl continues, absentmindedly waving her hand around as she speaks.

Elsa laughs. "That's definitely a good thing."

"And now I have nephew; you have a _son_! Like, _wow_!" Anna says, her voice almost disbelieving. "He's going to be _your_ son. Your _son_."

"Yes, he is," Elsa confirms, sensing Anna might need the reaffirmation.

"And look at me! Aunt Anna! And no matter what she says, Laila is pretty much family. Like our second cousin or something," The princess gestures to herself. "This'll be great!" she says, grinning at the fire, imagining new scenarios to have fun with.

"Yes, Aunt Anna. You're certainly all grown up now," Elsa tells her.

Anna scoffs. "I wouldn't say _all_ grown up," she protests slightly. "I've still got a while ahead of me."

"You're right. I don't think you'll ever grow up entirely," Elsa jokes, a smug little smile appearing.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Anna sits up, placing her hands on her hips.

Elsa smiles a little wider. "It means that I can do this!" The blonde stretches and begins to tickle her not-so-little sister mercilessly.

Anna laughs and holds her sides. "NO FAIR! I wasn't ready!" she shouts. "Please! Stop!"

"Well, alright." Elsa removes her hands. "Since you said please." Her gaze is caught by a flash of light. She gestures out the window. "Look, Anna. The sky's awake."

"Let's watch," Anna says, crossing her legs together as the two sit by the fire. "And afterwards we can watch the sunrise, seeing as we're already up this late. I'm just not tired. I mean, do you want to? Watch it, I mean?"

"As long as we're together, as the best sisters ever," Elsa bumps her younger sister playfully. "I'd even watch grass grow."

"Shh!" the princess silences her, pushing her back, just as playfully. "You're ruining it with your grassy boringness."

"Ruining it? Never." Elsa looks away, a quirky grin on her face. "I know how to make it better." With a swoosh of her arms and a puff of blue magic, she makes a light snow fall right outside of the window,it only adding to the spectacular scene.

"Oh, wow! Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna tells her sister in an honest voice. "Not boring at all; I was just kidding about that by the way."

"I'm glad you like it," Elsa replies, a soft smile on her lips. "Now, let's watch."

And they do. The sisters sit, hand in hand, any awkwardness they used to have between them now gone, and watch the northern sky change colors behind the snow, all the way until the sunrise.

**_The End, of this story at least_**


End file.
